


When Worlds Collide: The Plight of the One Ring

by Myrak969103



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Angst, Attempted Murder, Character Death, Crossover, Drama, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Epic, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Fanfiction, Grief/Mourning, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by The Lord of the Rings, Kidnapping, Major Character Injury, Romance, Time Travel, Tragedy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-23 03:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 50
Words: 215,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12497924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrak969103/pseuds/Myrak969103
Summary: Harry and Hermione receive a letter from Dumbledore stating a new mission which involves them protecting an enemy and travelling to the past to help fight a war that may end in tragedy. What will happen to them when danger is the only thing around them?Pairing: Legolas Greenleaf/Hermione GrangerWarnings: Scenes of a Violent Nature, Major Character Injury, Strong Language*CURRENTLY REWRITING THIS FANFICTION WITH COMPLETELY NEW CONTENT AND MORE ROMANCE. STAY TUNED :)*





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings, they are the works of the brilliant J. K. Rowling, and the awesome J. R. R. Tolkien! I also do not own any references to any other books, games or movies, and they belong to their respectful owners :) I'm just borrowing them ;)

_**Prologue** _

His mind echoed the dreaded words he uttered from his mouth, and tears brimmed in his eyes. The words had given him constant nightmares ever since he committed the worst sin of all; betrayal.

The Killing Curse which took Albus Dumbledore's life.

He still couldn't believe he agreed to follow through with it, especially to a friend who had saved him from a fate worse than death on so many occasions, even if the old Headmaster of Hogwarts planned it.

He looked over at Draco Malfoy who was sleeping on the frosty ground within the Forbidden Forest. He sighed, turning his gaze back to the glowing fire. He didn't like the fact Draco was mixed up in everything which happened. There was no way Draco could have killed Dumbledore even though he knew if he didn't, his mother's life was in danger, including his own. The boy was not yet a man; no one should ever have expected him to perpetrate his mission at such a young age.

Snape agreed to the oath with Narcissa for this reason. He wanted to protect Draco. Now Snape expected the Dark Lord was hunting the boy down for failing his mission. It would be just like the Dark Lord to order Lucius to kill him, which he would proudly agree to do for his beloved Lord.

To this day, he remembered the dread Draco had in his eyes the night Lucius told him of the assignment set to him by the Dark Lord. The boy agreed, wanting to prove himself and feel like he was imperative to the Dark Lord.

He watched the young wizard from afar for Narcissa, making sure nothing happened to him. As the weeks and months passed, the dread grew within the boy's eyes. Draco was under so much pressure from the Dark Lord and his Father that he slowly slipped into a state of madness. His mission, the task of killing Dumbledore, plagued his mind.

When Potter attacked him in the abandoned second-floor bathroom, the Potions Master feared he broke the oath and would die for it. When this never happened, Snape felt relief and kept a closer eye on him, but Draco never recovered from this blow. When the time came for him to kill Dumbledore, Snape believed the boy almost lost his mind completely. There was no way he could have understood why the Headmaster was smiling even though he was about to die.

Snape remembered the day Voldemort gave Draco the task of killing Dumbledore like it was yesterday. He felt it was his obligation to go straight to the Headmaster, telling him everything he knew, but he could have hit himself for not seeing the signs sooner. Dumbledore had something on his mind, weighing him down, and disheartening him. He looked his age for once, but Snape was too preoccupied with the subject of Draco's protection. He failed to notice the frailty beginning to take form in his old friend.

A few weeks later, Dumbledore told him he needed help with something important and summoned him to his office. He closed his eyes, remembering the reason he ended up killing the old Headmaster.

oOoOo

_Snape walked through the oak door without knocking or waiting to be invited in. He was rather irritated at the Headmaster for summoning him at such a late hour. When Snape came to stand in front of the anxious Headmaster, his irritation softened to curiosity. He had never seen Dumbledore look as much his age as he did now. The sight frightened the Potions Professor, and he sat down to wait for Dumbledore to speak. When nothing came from the old man, his impatience got the better of him. 'What is wrong, Headmaster?' he asked, his voice a little sharper than he intended it to be._

_Dumbledore finally raised his head, looking at Snape. The Potions Master was stunned to see tears brimming in the old man's eyes. He had never seen Dumbledore even close to crying, not even when someone mentioned his sister. 'There's something I need to do, Severus, but I am reluctant to follow through with it.' He placed his head in his hands, a move Snape had never seen Dumbledore do in all the years he had known him._

' _What do you need to do?' he asked._

' _I am needed back in my own time, Severus,' Dumbledore stated, looking at the Potions Professor._

' _Your own time? What are you talking about, Headmaster?' Snape asked._

' _I am a Time Traveler from the Third Age. I need to die so that I can return to my time,' he paused with a sigh, looking out the window. 'I need you to kill me,' Dumbledore answered, looking back at Snape._

_Snape's eyes widened in disbelief._  ' _Kill you? Why would you ask such a thing from me? And what is this Third Age? I don't understand. Why would you leave the Order at such a dark time when we need you now most of all?' The questions spilt out in rapid progression and Dumbledore held up a hand to stop him._

' _The Third Age is the time I am from, Severus. The year was 3019. My real name is Gandalf the Grey and, as a Time Traveler, I experimented with this power. I came to the future where I met Gellert Grindelwald and befriended him. I liked being here in this period, so I stayed, never returning since. I almost forgot about where I was from until a short while ago. I felt a summoning for me to return, and I must go back now because war is about to begin. A war with a Dark Lord of my time and a Ring he forged. If you kill me, I won't die, I will resurrect in my own time. You should no need to feel guilty for having done it,' Dumbledore paused, letting what he said sink in. He continued, 'I hate leaving the Order at such a dire time, Severus. If the summons to return wasn't so strong, I would stay. I need to meet with the Head of my Order, Saruman the White,' Dumbledore explained._

' _Why do I have to do it though?' Snape asked him furiously. 'Why can’t someone else do it?'_

' _Because I trust you more than most and you're still an acting Death Eater. If anyone else from the Order were to do it, the results could be disastrous and the trust within would die. I hate to ask this of you, but I need your help,' Dumbledore almost pleaded._

' _Isn't there any other way?' Severus asked, trying to get out of this situation._

' _I'm afraid not. We can't have Mr Malfoy completing his mission. You have made an oath with Narcissa to keep him out of harm's way and not to let him do it. I need you to do it, Severus. Please,' he answered._

_Severus was desperately thinking of a way out of this. 'What about a spell? There has to be one to send you back,' he stated, thinking this could sway Dumbledore. He didn't want to carry out the old man's death._

_Dumbledore smiled bitterly. 'There is a spell, but it would seem heartless if I vanished. I need the Wizarding World to know and see I am dead. I do not intend to return to this time, Severus.' Dumbledore stood, walking over to Fawkes, and stroking his beautiful back. Fawkes let out a melodic cry in return._

' _I understand,' Snape answered uncertainly._

_Dumbledore sighed, stroking Fawkes' front. The bird lifted his head up, and he ran his hand from the bird’s chin to his chest. He stopped, walking over to look out the window at_ _the_ _darkening sky. Fawkes flew over, alighting on his shoulder to show his Master what comfort he could. 'I do not believe we can win this war,' Dumbledore whispered without turning to look at Snape._

_Snape frowned, his words registering in his mind. 'Why don't you think we can win?' he asked in shock._

' _Voldemort's army is increasing rapidly, and we are losing many to the cause every day. It would be suicide to attack him, and if he attacks us, we do not have a large enough force to fend him off. Harry is not ready to fight him, Severus. He is far too young to deal with this now. There is no hope if we do it that way,' Dumbledore answered._

' _So, you would flee? Abandon us in our time of need? I never knew you were a coward, Dumbledore,' Snape said insensitively._

' _I am not fleeing or abandoning anyone, Severus! I have a plan which may ensure our victory against him!' Dumbledore shouted back heatedly._

_Dumbledore's outburst staggered Snape, but he recovered after a moment. 'What's this plan?' he asked him with a frown._

_Dumbledore walked back to his desk, picking up an envelope. There was nothing written on the front, but he could make out the Hogwarts seal on the back. 'This is a letter I wrote to Miss Granger and Mr Potter explaining everything to them. She and Harry are the only ones who can save us, albeit inadvertently.' With that, he handed the letter to the surprised Potions Master._

' _How so? And what of Mr Weasley?' he asked, taking the letter. Snape ran his hand over the wax seal._

' _Hermione is a powerful person, Severus, and I believe she is a descendant of Wood-Elves. She wears a pendant which was around in my time which gets passed down to the oldest girl by the Elven family it belonged to,' Dumbledore explained. He sighed, continuing, 'Voldemort is looking for her, and we can't let him have her. She is far too powerful to be on his side. It would be a catastrophe,' he stressed. Snape nodded with a frown, and Dumbledore continued, 'I think Harry is a descendant of the Kings of Gondor. He received a_ _ring a few years ago, passed down to the eldest son since Isildur was King. If this is the case, Harry is just as powerful as Hermione. It would be terrible if Voldemort ever found out about it. I know of someone who can help them tap into the power in my time,' he explained, and Snape nodded in understanding. 'Mr. Weasley will not be joining them. He is going to be needed here as I am leaving him in charge of the Order. Ronald is a brilliant strategist; I know this for a fact. He will be an asset to the Order,' he paused. Snape looked doubtful at this statement but trusted Dumbledore's judgement. He nodded in understanding. Dumbledore walked back to the window. 'I need you to give them the letter after I am dead. They will trust you once you have explained what has happened. Have faith and believe in me, Severus.' He turned, giving the Professor a sad smile. Snape gave him a half-hearted smile back, which was more like a slight twitch of his lips._

' _When do you want me to do it?' Snape asked quietly, referring to the dreaded time he would have to kill his Mentor and friend._

_Dumbledore sighed in relief. 'When Mr Malfoy threatens to kill me, I want you to do it then.'_

_Snape nodded, standing up. Then without another word, he pocketed the letter and left the room._

oOoOo

Snape reached into his cloak pocket, pulling out the crumpled letter he had held for many months. He never tried opening it, believing only Potter or Granger could open it. He looked up when Draco stirred, rolling over without waking.

Severus looked up towards the sky. The Death Eaters attacked Hogsmeade earlier in the night, and the smoke and flames from the village had turned it red. He sighed, placing the letter back into his pocket and looked back at the fire.

The war had started, and tomorrow night, the Dark Lord was going to attack Hogwarts. The final battle was upon the Wizarding World.

A single tear rolled down his cheek, falling to the ground.


	2. Chapter One: A Reason to Fear All Hope is Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything except any characters I invent and the plot.

**_ Chapter One: A Reason to Fear All Hope is Gone _ **

Hermione Granger's feet rooted to the ground, her whole body frozen in place. Her eyes fixed upon the horrifying scene in the distance, where a massive army was heading in the direction of Hogwarts.

A terrifying crack split the sky, opening the heavens, and she gasped when lightning flashed across the black clouds. Sparks and flashes of electrical energy filled them. Rolling waves of thunder roared like it was signalling the end of the world was nigh. Lightning struck the earth, and she took a step back in alarm, tears filling her hazel eyes. This storm was not one of many regular ones Hogwarts had seen lately, but one induced by magic and probably controlled by a more powerful Death Eater or by Voldemort himself. This thought made Hermione tremble a little, and she took a moment to see how Ron and Harry were doing.

Ron was wearing an expression telling her they were doomed. She agreed with him because there was no way they had enough people to win this. Voldemort had gathered many to his side and fighting him now was suicide.

_If only Dumbledore were here,_ she thought, tears filling her eyes for their fallen Headmaster.

Harry looked terrified, but there was fierce determination burning in his emerald eyes. He was strong, but Hermione feared he was not strong enough for this.

In the distance, the army stopped, and Voldemort raised his wand. Harry, Ron, and Hermione ducked down on the ground knowing he was about to attack them. They flattened their bodies when a bright beam of heat passed above them. There was a bright flash, and everyone who hadn't ducked down turned to fire. Every tree and bush in range became a mass of flames, including Hagrid's hut. The quiet following this attack was deafening. Hermione looked around, noticing most of the ranks they lined up, ready to do battle, had diminished. There was maybe fifty left who were still able to fight, and tears rolled down Hermione's cheeks. Harry and Ron were in similar states, tears falling from their eyes also.

Harry turned to Ron, taking the role of being the leader for their side. 'Ron, I want you to hide and start taking out the Death Eaters. Take a few of the younger ones with you.' Ron nodded numbly and stood, running for cover. He grabbed a few of the younger students who weren't injured or killed by Voldemort’s attack on the way.

Hermione watched Ron for a moment, before turning back to Harry. He pulled her into a hug, kissing her forehead and wiping her tears away. 'Come with me,' he said.

They stood, running away from the fight into Hogwarts. Before Hermione could go any further, she looked back out realising with one spell; the dark side was winning.

There was no more hope left for the Order or the Wizarding World.

When they discovered Voldemort was going to attack Hogwarts, Ron tried to get her to stay at Hogwarts. He suggested she shoot spells from the Astronomy Tower. Hermione downright refused, wanting to help them on the front line. Plus, it was too close to home for her because it was where Snape murdered Dumbledore. Hermione felt something hot fly past her when she entered the castle, the heat singing the back of her jumper. She felt someone pull her to the ground, covering her body.

Looking up, Hermione realised she and Harry were the only two who were still moving. She noticed Ron's unmoving body a few yards away, and tears spilt forth from her eyes. The war had only started, and Voldemort had won with a single spell. Choking on her tears and trying not to cry out in anguish at the thought of Ron being dead, Hermione crawled to the bushes in the hopes of hiding.

Harry tried to follow, struggling to get up from the force of the spell. Harry managed to scramble to his feet, turning towards Hermione. Someone grabbed her from behind, dragging her to the side of the castle. Harry pulled on his Invisibility cloak and followed, running into the tunnel after them.

The Death Eater whispered something under his breath, and a secret side door opened. Hermione's eyes widened, she had not known of any side door. He dragged her in, the doorway sliding back into place behind them. He pulled her through the narrow tunnel, torches springing to life around them. Hermione wondered why he didn't just kill her. They neared the end of the tunnel, and he touched the wall, whispering an incantation, and a hidden door swung open. Harry slipped through after them before it could close on him.

The Death Eater pulled Hermione into a hallway she recognised. They were in the dungeons near the Slytherin Common Room. He dragged her into the Potions Masters office, forcing her to sit. He placed the 'Petrificus Totalus' hex on her so she couldn't move her body. She could still move her eyes, noticing a single shoe disappear over in one corner and closed them in relief upon realising Harry was there. Hermione glared at the Death Eater, wondering what was going on. Her blood boiled when he pulled off his mask, revealing the sallow, gaunt face of Severus Snape.

Harry wanted to leap out of the corner he was crouching in and smack the bastard for what he had done, but he held back. Not for himself, but for Hermione, to ensure her safety.

Snape moved to the wall behind the desk, and Harry noticed a square piece of cloth covering a picture. Looking at Hermione, he saw she was looking at this hidden portrait in curiosity as well. He could almost see the wheels in her head turning while she thought of what it could be.

Hermione’s curiosity changed to shock when Snape pulled the cloth off the portrait. The familiar face depicted there brought tears to her eyes.

In the corner, Harry stared at the picture in disbelief, tears welling in his eyes. The man in the portrait smiled at Hermione, and his pale blue eyes twinkled when they moved towards the corner Harry was hiding in. Hermione let the tears fall in silence, while in his corner, Harry was fighting them back. Harry and Hermione couldn't believe it. Snape turned to Hermione, and she looked back at him in confusion. She wondered why there was a picture of Dumbledore in here when Snape was in the same room. Surely this was some joke. She wanted to shout and scream until her throat was raw and sore and she could speak no longer. She wanted to know what was going on! She wanted to know why she wasn't dead yet, and what this ghastly man had in store for her…


	3. Chapter Two: A Shocking Twist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the plot and any characters I invent. Everything else belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and J.K. Rowling.

**_ Chapter Two: A Shocking Twist _ **

Snape turned from the portrait to look at Hermione. He whispered an incantation, silencing the room, and locking the door. Hermione realised Snape used the Imperturbable Charm. No one would be able to get in to save her or even hear her if he decided to torture her.

He sighed. 'I will take the body bind off only if you agree not to attack me and listen to me. Blink once if you agree to this,' he said, looking at Hermione pointedly.

Hermione looked into the corner and then at the portrait of Dumbledore. At his nod, she blinked once, and Snape took the spell off her. She moved her arms and legs about to relieve the stiffness from sitting in the same position for a lengthy amount of time.

From his corner, Harry glared at the dark-haired man, wondering what he would have to say which would interest Hermione. He didn't have to wait long for Hermione to speak his thoughts. Hermione looked at Snape angrily but didn't attack him as promised. 'What could you possibly have to say to me?' she asked him bitterly.

'The truth,' Snape answered, looking down at the desk. He sat down tiredly, not giving any sign he was going to speak anytime soon. Harry watched him warily, but he didn't seem to have any intention of attacking Hermione.

'What was that spell? The heat. What happened to Ron?' Hermione asked him quietly, unable to stop the tears at the thought Ron may be dead along with countless others. She was glad to know Harry was still with her and in the same room.

'A spell the Dark Lord invented himself. It is a far more potent form of the Killing Curse and kills any who it hits. I'm sorry, but Mr Weasley wouldn't have survived if he didn't protect himself,' he answered, and her anger burst forth once more.

Harry was pissed off with this answer as well, and he whipped the Invisibility cloak off. Snape didn't seem surprised at this. It was like he knew Harry was there the whole time. 'Why the hell would someone like you be sorry!? You killed Dumbledore! Our hope died with him, and now we have lost the war!' Harry shouted.

'Dumbledore asked me to kill him,' Snape told Harry and Hermione seriously. To their shock, there were tears in his eyes. Even so, this could still have been a setup, so they kept up their guard.

'I don't believe you,' Harry said, kneeling in front of Hermione and wiping her tears away. Silence followed for a few minutes while Harry whispered comforting things to Hermione so she would calm down. Snape rubbed his eyes tiredly.

After she calmed, Harry stood up, standing by her side. Hermione found she couldn't resist asking questions. 'Why would Dumbledore ask you to kill him? What good is that to anyone?' she asked, not believing it to be possible Dumbledore wanted to die.

Snape was reluctant to answer. He sighed, deciding honesty would be the best approach, and they would find out soon anyway. 'Dumbledore had something to do. He wanted me to kill him so he could return to his own time. It was a staged death, a setup which we planned months before we carried it out,' Snape answered. He looked up at them, smiling sadly. 'As for your other question, I thought the same thing when he asked me to kill him.'

_There is no way. Dumbledore would never have done that,_ Harry thought angrily. 'I still don't believe you,' Harry said stubbornly.

Snape smiled, which confused him. 'I have proof if it will help?' he said.

This intrigued Harry, and he tilted his head. 'What is this proof?' he asked him curiously.

Snape leaned forward on the desk, clasping his gloved hands together. 'Two things. I have a letter the Headmaster wrote and sealed for you and Miss Granger.' Hermione frowned but didn't say anything, and Harry indicated for him to continue. 'I can also let you see my memory of our chat a few months before he died. There is a Pensieve in the store cupboard,' he told them, sitting back and waiting for one of them to speak.

Hermione looked down at her hands, a frown on her face while she thought about what Snape told them. Harry was beginning to believe Snape had proof and Dumbledore indeed betrayed them by staging his death. He wasn't sure about trust, but he felt he could understand what Snape was saying. From what Snape said, it seemed as though Dumbledore had to die. It was also as if the Headmaster knew this was going to happen and was aware that they were never going to win the war.

Something Snape said earlier registered in Hermione's mind, and she said it out loud. 'Return to his own time?' she whispered.

Snape sighed, he was wondering what was taking her so long to speak. She also happened to ask the one question he was most reluctant to answer. He wasn't sure what Dumbledore wrote in his letter to them, so he wasn't sure how much he should reveal. He sat back in his chair, eyeing them for a moment, deciding again the truth would be a wiser decision. Albus Dumbledore is not from this time. He is a Time Traveller from 3019, the Third Age or something. In fact, his name isn't even Albus Dumbledore. It was something strange, but I can't recall. I can't remember some of the things he told me to be honest. Apparently, he has something to do in the past, which will ensure our victory in this time. It would seem we have already lost the war, so I guess the old man failed,' Severus answered, but Hermione and Harry thought he was clearing it up for himself more than them.

They looked at each other; Harry wore an expression of worry while Hermione bit her lip nervously. They both turned their attention back to Snape. 'Did Professor Dumbledore give you any insight into the contents of the letter?' Harry asked curiously.

'He explained some things to me which may or may not be in the letter. It would probably be best if you both read it and I will try to answer any questions you may have after. I can't promise I will be able to answer much of what you want to know, though.' With that, he pulled the letter out from inside his robes, handing it to Harry. Snape watched Harry hand it straight to Hermione who slid a finger under the flap to open it. Harry leaned his head on her shoulder while she pulled out the parchment within, reading out loud.

_Dear Mr Harry James Potter and Ms Hermione Jean Granger_

_I am aware my sincerest apologies are needed. I am so sorry I left you at a time when you needed me most, but I had another commitment to uphold._

_I must make it clear before this year, my death was not one of my real intentions, nor to flee from a war which was already over before it began. Our side was on the brink of forced slavery to Voldemort. My death was planned by myself and Severus so I could return to my true time._

_Severus probably already made you both aware I am a Time Traveller from 3019, the Third Age. My real name is Gandalf the Grey. I was summoned back to my day by the call of Lord Elrond, the Lord of Rivendell which is an Elven community in my time. I chose to ignore his call and help Harry find the Horcruxes, but another summons called me back. I could not ignore this summons. The Head of my Order, Saruman the White, was summoning me to an important meeting. It seems, the Dark Lord, Sauron, of my time has returned, and the Ring of Power has returned to light. For this reason, I had to come back and help here._

_Now you may think this is selfish of me and, in a way, I suppose it is. Both of you hold the keys to our victory. I am assigning you both a new mission of great importance, which could put the both of your lives, including many others in your time, in jeopardy. You both adorn jewellery I'm sure you believe are trinkets of no real importance. These are Heirlooms, passed down to the both of you from your respective families throughout the centuries. They hold the key to both of you gaining the ability to win the war, and for Harry to defeat Voldemort._

Hermione stopped reading, glancing at Harry who moved to kneel next to her chair. They looked at each other and then at Snape who was eyeing them curiously. 'Heirlooms which can help us win the war?' Harry asked her, toying with a small rock he found on the stone floor next to Hermione's seat.

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment, tapping her chin with her forefinger, before answering, 'I think he means this.' Hermione pulled out a silver necklace, made of glass. The bottom crossed over leading up to a butterfly shape. In the middle of it was a crystal flower neither Harry nor Snape recognised.

Harry studied it curiously. 'I've never seen this before. When did you get it?' he asked, touching it gently.

'I've had it as long as I can remember. I've never taken it off. Not if I can help it, anyway,' Hermione answered, looking at Harry seriously. 'What about you?' she asked curiously.

Harry looked down at his right hand where a ring adorned his middle finger. The base of the ring was two twin serpents with eyes made from emeralds. Both the snakes' heads met beneath a crown of golden flowers, which one of the snakes upheld, and the other was devouring. Between the snakes was a large emerald in the shape of an oval. 'This ring was sent to me anonymously when I was younger unknown to my uncle and aunt, thankfully. They would have pawned it off for money. The letter I received with it said it belonged to my father, passed down to him. As soon as it could fit onto my finger, I never took it off again.'

Hermione eyed it curiously. 'It looks like it's related to Slytherin,' she whispered thoughtfully, fingering the ring. She traced the snakes and the large emerald between them.

Harry smiled. 'I thought that as well when I found out who Slytherin was. It made me think I was related to him or something, but I'm not,' he told her. 'What else did he write?' he asked. She continued to read, opting to read it aloud again.

_Now your mission is to seek out a book which will have a powerful spell within. It will be able to send you back to my time. There will be another letter with it which will explain everything. But, you have another task before I get into this._

_Before I died in your time, Severus and I both agreed Draco Malfoy must be kept safe from Voldemort, and he is in hiding at the moment. His father and Voldemort are hunting him because he failed his mission which, ironically, was to kill me. We have spoken to his mother also, and she agrees you should talk to him and take him to the past with you. I can protect him here. Mrs Malfoy has already stated she will speak to him. He will be waiting for you in the Forbidden Forest on the same night Severus gives this letter to the both of you. Please be aware Mr Malfoy does not know what is going to happen to him. He has agreed to go along with whatever you both think is best for him. He won't burden or hassle you for ensuring he lives._

_Now I must warn you it is imperative you tell no one in my time of where you are from. If anyone persists in asking where you are from, just say you are from the far North, past the Grey Mountains and Forodwaith. I will explain more on this when you arrive here. I must also stress for you both to keep your Heirlooms out of sight at all times when you come here. I will explain more about it once you are here as well._

_Now back to the book. I'm sorry, but I must speak in riddles when talking about this book in case this letter is dropped and found by someone else. It would be disastrous if anyone got their hands on it. It is a powerful tool indeed. In the wrong hands, they could use it for selfish purposes and cause things too horrible to imagine. I'm sure you will decipher the message, Miss Granger._

_"You will find it in the heart of danger, but it is not hard to get to if you are stealthy and quiet in your search. Hidden in a building, you know well, hidden from those outside the law and in plain sight. It is farthest away from its home; with the closest thing it has to a complete opposite"._

_Inside there will be an important letter you_ must _read very carefully. Good luck to the both of you and keep Mr Malfoy safe until you arrive here._

_Yours faithfully_

_Albus Dumbledore, formally known as Gandalf the Grey_

Placing the letter down on the table, Hermione turned to Harry. 'The book could be anywhere. It could be here in the school for all we know. The only other places I can think of are Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley, or Hogsmeade,' Hermione told him, folding the letter up and putting it in her robe pocket.

'Why do you say that?' Harry asked curiously.

'They're the only places I know danger would surround the book. I suggest we search in Diagon Alley first. The Death Eaters attacked Hogsmeade, so I don't think it would be wise to go there. Though, since we're here already, it may be foolish not to look in the Hogwarts library beforehand,' Hermione answered, looking from Snape to Harry.

'What are we waiting for then? Come on,' Harry said, grabbing Hermione's hand and turning to leave.

They didn't even get the door open when Snape called them back, 'Hold on!' They stopped, turning to him curiously. 'The book is not at Hogwarts. Of that, I can assure you,' he told them, and the two friends looked at each other. Harry nodded at Snape, indicating he should continue, 'This place will be swarming with Death Eaters. I'll show you the safest route out of here so you can meet Mr Malfoy. Follow me,' he said, leading them from the room. He led them back through the hidden passageway they used to get into Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter Three: Reading between the Lines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except maybe the plot :)

_**Chapter Three: Reading between the Lines** _

Snape led Harry and Hermione back through the damp, dark passage he dragged Hermione down not two hours before. Hermione, curious about what Snape's motives were, kept shooting the man furtive looks. Harry noticed this, asking the question they were both wondering about. 'Why are you helping us?'

Snape stopped walking, causing Hermione to walk into Harry who was behind the older man. Snape sighed, rubbing his eyes and turned to the two teens. He eyed them for a moment. 'Dumbledore,' Snape answered but made no move to leave. Harry and Hermione assumed he was open for more questioning.

'What is going on?' Hermione asked quietly.

Snape sighed, leaning against the wall tiredly. 'It seems obvious the Dark Lord has won this war. From what I gathered of the letter, there is something in Dumbledore's time he wants the two of you to change. I don't think those pieces of jewellery you're both wearing are mere trinkets there for show. I believe they could be the keys to winning this war in our favour. I have no idea how or why that could be possible. I have a feeling it has something to do with the Dark Lord in Dumbledore's time coming back. Though, I have a feeling it also has something to do with the Dark Lord of our age,' Snape answered thoughtfully, not looking at either of them. It seemed he was explaining this to himself rather than to the two teens.

Harry tapped a finger against his chin. 'How would it have anything to do with Voldemort if it has something to do with the past?' he asked, looking at his ring before turning his gaze back to the ex-Potions Professor.

Snape glanced at him and then at Hermione, and then at the wall again. 'At a Death Eater meeting before the beginning of last year, the Dark Lord mentioned a new device of some sort. Before explaining it in full, he ordered a few of us to leave. I was one of those told to leave, so I don't know what this device is or how he plans to use it or even what it does,' he answered.

'What makes you think it has anything to do with Dumbledore's time then?' Hermione asked, leaning against the opposite wall to Snape and crossing her arms.

'I'm not sure if it was his intention as he didn't tell me. He talked about a Dark Lord from an ancient time. I overheard the Dark Lord mentioning a ring to Lucius and something to do with the past. They were speaking in hushed tones, so I didn't catch the entire conversation. Dumbledore also mentioned a ring forged back in his time. The way he talked about it made sounded like it causes destruction. I'm guessing they were speaking of the same thing,' Snape told them.

'So Voldemort found a way to get to Dumbledore's time,' Harry stated rather than asked.

Snape shook his head. 'I don't think this device allows the Dark Lord to travel back in time,' he told them.

Harry and Hermione exchanged a bewildered look. 'What does this device do then? How does it link Voldemort to the past?' Hermione asked.

Snape shook his head again. 'I'm uncertain. I was never trusted enough for him to tell me. I found out from Draco because his Father mentioned it to him, but Lucius didn't give him any full information on what the Dark Lord was planning or wanting. It had something to do with Dumbledore's death and Voldemort needing him to be out of the picture. But, from the way Dumbledore and the Dark Lord both spoke of this ring, I am almost certain it is evil. I can only assume the Dark Lord wants it for himself,' he answered.

'How is he going to gain a ring from the past?' Harry asked thoughtfully. He frowned in confusion. "Hang on, if all this ring business is happening in the past, shouldn't it have already happened?' he asked, looking at the other two.

Hermione clicked her tongue, and Harry looked at her, seeing the wheels turning in her mind. 'From what I've gathered from the information we have, I believe the time we are going to has already happened,' she said, confusing the other two.

'What?' Harry and Snape asked at the same time.

Hermione huffed, frustrated by their lack of intelligence. 'I agree with what you said, Harry. I believe Dumbledore and some other people tried destroying this ring and failed to do so. I think Dumbledore wants us there to help and I believe he requires Malfoy to be there as well. I don't think Dumbledore wants him there so that he can protect him from Voldemort. No, I believe he needs all three of us there for a reason only Dumbledore himself seems to know. We need to go back to his time to find out what it is,' Hermione pushed away from the wall, standing in front of Harry. She pulled out her necklace, fingering it curiously. 'In his letter, Dumbledore stated these Heirlooms are the keys to winning this war. I think he also left a hidden message he wants us to figure out for ourselves,' she stated.

Harry looked down at his ring again, studying it for a moment, before looking back up at her. 'I think I know what you mean, but I'm not sure,' he turned from Hermione, placing his hand on the wall.

Hermione watched him, waiting for him to tell her his theory. When it never came, she walked over, placing her hand on his shoulder. 'What do you think it is, Harry?' She asked him.

'I think these Heirlooms may be magical,' he told her, turning to look at her.

Hermione shook her head. 'Mine can't be. Yours I can understand, but I'm Muggleborn,' she stated.

Harry smiled. 'I know, but hear me out,' he reassured her. At her nod, he continued, pacing in front of her and Snape, 'What if these Heirlooms are magical? But, because they are old, the Magic has become dormant from lack of use? What if the only way to activate them again is in the past?' Harry stopped pacing, turning to them. 'Dumbledore mentioned they must be kept hidden, correct?' Receiving two nods, he continued to pace. 'What for? Why do we need to keep them hidden? Or more importantly...' he paused, building suspense, 'who from?' he concluded, turning to them again.

Hermione's eyes widened in understanding. 'I think I know what you're saying,' she said excitedly.

'Exactly,' Harry stated, smiling at her.

Snape was completely bewildered. He had no idea what they were going on about. He looked down at his watch, his eyes widening. 'I hate to break this up, but we need to leave. Time is getting on and, at this rate, you'll never get away from here.'

They both nodded, continuing down the passage. Snape opened the secret door just as a Death Eater walked passed. He seemed to be checking the area for any enemies who managed to get away and hide. The Death Eater's eyes widened at seeing Snape with two of the enemy. He was about to show him to where Voldemort was but noticed Harry and Hermione weren't prisoners. He raised his wand, but Snape was quicker and stunned him.

'Someone may have heard that,' he whispered. He turned to the teens, placing a hand on each of their shoulders, only a little reluctantly. 'From here, go straight through the Forbidden Forest from the left side. You'll find Mr Malfoy in a small clearing. Good luck, to all three of you and tell Draco I'm sorry. He'll understand,' he said to them. He turned and grabbed the Death Eater, pulling out two vials from his pocket.

'What are you going to do?' Hermione asked, watching him in curiosity.

Snape stood back up, stepping back over to them. 'This is going to sound strange. Can you both put strands of your hair into these two vials?' he asked them, handing a bottle to each of them.

They looked at each other, not catching on to what the potion in the vials was or what Snape needed their hair for. They both shrugged, doing what he asked, and handed the bottles back. Snape smiled, opening the one with Hermione's hair first. He tipped the potion into the stunned Death Eaters mouth. For a moment, nothing happened, but then his skin rippled and bubbled until it suddenly stopped. Snape pulled off the Death Eater's mask, revealing a replica of Hermione.

'Polyjuice!' Hermione gasped, stepping forward to take a closer look.

'Why are you doing that?' Harry asked, watching Snape drink the other one.

A few minutes later, Harry was looking at himself, making him feel a little uneasy. Snape spoke, but Harry's voice came out. 'I'm staging your deaths,' he answered. To their shock, Snape pulled his wand out, pointing it at the Hermione copy on the ground. 'Avada Kedavra,' he whispered.

Harry felt sick. He was watching his best friend's murder, even though she was standing next to him, clutching his hand. To their astonishment, the Death Eater stayed looking like Hermione. 'He'll stay that way now, even if he gets buried. Everyone will think Hermione Granger is dead,' Snape turned to them, smiling sadly. 'I want to apologise for the way I treated the two of you and Mr Weasley. I must say, there was never a day when I wasn't proud of your school work, Granger. You are the brightest witch of your age. And Potter, I only treated you the way I did because of your–'

'Father,' Harry broke in with a small smile.

'He was a remarkable man to be fair, even if he was an absolute prat. Your mother was a brilliant witch, and both their traits passed on to you. You asked me a question earlier, and I was vague. You asked me why I am doing this? The real answer is while I am an Order member, it is my duty to protect those within the Order. Your father saved me, Potter, and I'm repaying his debt by saving his son.'

Harry felt tears brim in his eyes, nodding at the older man, finally understanding what was going on. Snape had a mission, and part of this duty included killing Dumbledore, even if it wasn't what he wanted to do. Then to Harry's and Hermione's shock, the Potions Master lifted his wand to his temple. 'Protect Draco and get out of here!' Then he closed his eyes. 'Avada Kedavra!' They watched Snape's eyes become blank, and he fell to the ground.

For Harry, it was like watching himself die. Hermione let the tears fall, even though only two hours before, she believed him to be a traitor. It was clear now he hadn't been. Harry looked up from his mirror-image upon hearing footsteps signalling the arrival of Death Eaters. He grabbed the Death Eaters masks so they wouldn't be suspicious. He pulled Hermione into the trees, hiding them from view. They watched four masked Death Eaters come into view, looking at the bodies on the ground. A wide grin split the face of one of them, and they cheered amongst themselves.

'The Dark Lord will award us for this,' one said.

'I wonder who killed them,' another said.

'What does it matter? They're dead!' came another.

'Victory!' They all shouted, picking the bodies up by their arms and dragging them away towards where the Dark Lord was.

Harry and Hermione stayed where they were until the Death Eaters were out of sight. They swiftly made their way down towards the lake, surveying their surroundings. There were Death Eaters everywhere between where they were hiding and their destination. 'How are we going to do this without drawing attention?' Harry asked her.

Hermione looked at him, trying to think of a way they could pass through unseen. Her eyes widened after a moment, and she snapped her fingers. 'Your Invisibility cloak!' she said remembering he was wearing it in the Potions Masters office.

Harry smiled, pulling the silky fabric out of his pocket. 'We may be too big for it to cover us completely,' he whispered, throwing it over them and they disappeared.

They started moving across the grounds, trying to be as silent as possible. Harry stopped Hermione when they came into view of Hagrid's hut. 'What is it?' she asked urgently, looking around in case someone spotted them.

'I just remembered something I did earlier which may help us. Come on,' Harry told her. They crept towards Hagrid's hut, ducking behind the massive pumpkins they hid behind in their third year. Harry pulled off the cloak, feeling around in the dirt for something.

'What are you looking for?' Hermione asked nervously, pulling the cloak off and watching for any lurking Death Eaters.

For a few minutes, he moved dirt around until Hermione heard the sound of metal hitting something else. 'Found it!' he exclaimed, pulling out a long object covered with a velvety emerald cloth buried there. 'I hid it here just in case I needed it in the battle at some point,' he revealed, pulling the fabric free. Hermione gazed down at the sword of Gryffindor. With it was his school bag, which had the Marauders Map, items from Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes, the two-way mirrors Sirius gave him, amongst other things.

'Good thinking, Harry, but we need to move!' she told him. He covered the sword back up, shoving it into the bag. He shut it, grabbing the bag and got back under the cloak when a Death Eater came into view above where they were hiding. They watched him look around in confusion, muttering about hearing something. Harry realised with a shock the Death Eater was Antonin Dolohov. Hermione used all her strength to stop Harry from attacking him for what he did to her in the Department of Mysteries. Dolohov moved away, and they waited until the metal chains on his boots clinking together faded. They moved out of their hiding place, running along the path at the edge of the black lake.

They reached the edge of the forest, walking until they reached the left entrance. The trees here were thicker and closer together than in other places of the woods. Hermione felt rather intimidated by the inky blackness within.

They entered, walking until the lights on the grounds of Hogwarts were mere pinpricks in the distance. Harry pulled the cloak off, placing it into his bag. He smiled at Hermione, taking her hand in his, before walking again. They continued for a while, stopping only to get their bearings and rest. 'How much further do you think?' Harry asked Hermione, sitting down on a tree stump.

Hermione sat next to him on the ground, resting her head on his leg. 'I don't know, but we can't be far,' she said, reaching into her pocket and looking at Dumbledore's letter again. Harry ran his hands through her hair which had tamed and now hung in curly, neat ringlets down to the small of her back.

'Anything new?' Harry asked jokingly, jolting when he heard rustling coming from a bush behind them.

'It has to be in Diagon Alley,' Hermione told him, looking around for any Death Eaters lurking nearby.

Harry looked at her. "Why do you say that?" he asked in a whisper, looking around as well. It turned out to be a bird, and they both let out a breath neither of them realised they were holding.

'Well think about it. The book is in a dangerous place, and Death Eaters have taken over Diagon Alley. For the law part, Voldemort is the law now, so there won't be Auror's there. He would have placed it on the wrong shelf in Flourish and Blotts so we can find it without too much hassle. It's just an assumption, but it's more probable than Hogsmeade,' she explained.

'Okay, we'll fetch Malfoy and figure out a way to get to Diagon Alley,' Harry told her. He stood from his stump, helping Hermione to her feet. They didn't continue walking because Hermione burst into tears. Startled, Harry pulled her into his arms. 'What's wrong?' he asked quietly, hating seeing her cry.

'R-Ron! He sh-should be h-here!' She stammered, collapsing into Harry's embrace. She continued to let out her anguish at the loss of the third member of the Golden Trio.

He tightened his hold on her, tears filling his own eyes. 'I know,' he choked out, stroking her hair. Harry held her and whispered soft, comforting words to her until she stopped crying and he ran out of words to say. Eventually, Harry pulled away, kissing her forehead. He took her hand, and they continued walking for what seemed like miles until they came upon a small clearing.

There was a fire burning and sitting on a log staring into it was Draco Malfoy. He looked up when they approached.


	5. Chapter Four: Enter Draco Malfoy the Renegade Death Eater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I may not know who I am, but I know I'm not J.K. Rowling or J.R.R. Tolkien so I don't own anything of theirs *hangs head sadly and whispers "Unfortunately."* ;)

**_ Chapter Four: Enter Draco Malfoy the Renegade Death Eater _ **

Harry and Hermione stopped next to the log, and Draco Malfoy stood up, looking back at them in confusion. They all exchanged awkward glances until Hermione became irritated at the looks he gave them. 'Why are you looking at us like you've seen a ghost!?' she asked him in frustration.

Draco shook his head, flinching a little at her tone and looked away into the fire. He turned back to answer her. 'A little while ago I heard voices nearby and went to investigate. I thought my Father found me and I overheard them talking about how they found your dead bodies. I assumed they found and killed you both, so seeing you here is a little shocking,' he told her quietly.

Hermione relaxed a little at his explanation but still kept an eye on him. Harry stepped up next to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. He turned to the Slytherin who had become their charge. 'Snape staged our deaths a little while ago. He wanted us to tell you he's sorry,' Harry said to the blonde.

Draco stared at him open-mouthed for a moment, before sitting down on the log and placing his head in his hands. 'So he's dead,' he whispered.

'We weren't expecting it. Snape took his own life to save ours and explained everything to us. He was a good man underneath his facade. We were blind to see it until it was too late,' Hermione answered, tears filling her eyes at the thought of the sacrifice Snape made for them.

For a while, the conversation between the three of them was awkward and strained. They never thought one day the three of them would be sitting around a fire having a civil discussion. If someone who knew them walked by at this moment, they would faint at the scene laid out before them.

Eventually, the three of them became a little more comfortable, and the conversation flowed easier. Hermione still felt the tension between Harry and Draco, wondering if it was always going to be this way. Draco was still a conceited prat, and his Slytherin spirit and traits were shining strong. Hermione supposed he would always have his pride. Even though he was going to be free to be whoever he wanted to be, his pride would always be present. It was in his genetic makeup. Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin, she supposed.

The conversation turned dire, tension building up again when it turned to more grave and emotional matters. Draco looked up at them from where he was staring at the fire. 'I'm surprised it's just the two of you. I was expecting Weasley as well. I am pleasantly surprised to see he's not here, or is he coming later?' he asked in a snide manner. Hermione burst into tears while Harry struggled to hold himself back from punching Malfoy. He pulled Hermione into his arms instead, trying to calm her. Draco watched them, shocked at their reaction, and held his hands up to salute a surrender. 'Whoa, something I said?' he asked, clasping his hands in his lap.

Harry pulled away from Hermione, whispering something to her Draco couldn't hear. He watched Hermione shake her head, looking at him. 'Ron was... he was m-murdered in t-the battle,' she stammered, trying to hold back her tears.

Draco closed his eyes, looking away into the fire. 'You may not believe me, but I'm sorry. I didn't know what happened. If I knew, I wouldn't have brought it up,' he whispered, and the sincerity in his voice shocked them.

Harry growled a little. 'Just don't mention him again and we'll get along fine,' he snapped, wiping away the fresh tears spilling from Hermione's eyes.

'Let's just change the subject,' Hermione whispered, and the other two nodded.

There was silence for a couple of minutes before Harry spoke to Draco. 'So, what happened with you Malfoy? Snape mentioned Dumbledore and your Mother had a conversation about you. Are we responsible for you completely? Or have they taken any initiative, so you are safe for now until we get you to proper safety?' he asked, not taking his eyes off Hermione who was still crying.

Draco was silent for a while, and Harry wondered if he was going to answer. Harry was about to say something, but Draco spoke, 'They staged my death earlier tonight,' he whispered, looking down at his hands. 'My Mother and Snape devised a plan behind my back for her to take Polyjuice Potion. Snape led me to this clearing, took some of my hair and disappeared for a while. It was hours before he returned. There were tears in his eyes, and I asked him what was wrong...' he stopped, looking up at the fire, a tear falling down his pale cheek.

'What happened?' Hermione asked quietly.

Draco rubbed his eyes, trying to hide the stream of tears overtaking him before looking at her. 'My Mother used Polyjuice Potion to look like me, and they went to the Dark Lord. Thinking it was me, the Dark Lord...' Draco cut off, choking on a strangled sob, hiding his face in his crossed arms while his tears overflowed. Hermione gasped, covering her mouth with her hand in shock.

They sat in silence and the minutes ticked by. Harry and Hermione had no idea what to do. They had never been in the position where an enemy would cry in front of them. They didn't know whether to leave him to cry it out or comfort him. After glancing between the crying Slytherin and each other a couple of times, Hermione stood up, edging towards the blonde. Harry grabbed her arm, shaking his head. She shrugged out of his grasp and continued, leaning down beside her enemy. Hermione hesitantly reached out, placing her hand on Draco's shoulder. When he made no movement or sign her touch disgusted him, she soothingly rubbed his back.

Eventually, he stopped crying, and his shoulders ceased shaking. Hermione moved away, sitting back down, and leaned her head on Harry's shoulder. They sat in silence for a while, all lost in their thoughts while staring into the fire.

Hermione looked up at Draco and then looked at Harry. 'How are we getting to Diagon Alley?' she asked in a whisper, but from the reactions of the boys, it was like she shouted it.

Harry shrugged. 'We could walk,' he said jokingly causing Hermione to giggle and Draco to snort.

'Too far,' Hermione answered with a smile. She turned to Draco. 'Any suggestions?' she asked him.

Draco tapped his chin, glancing between the two Gryffindors. 'Apparate,' he said, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, supporting his head with his hands.

Harry and Hermione frowned at him. 'Apparate?' Harry asked, scoffing a little causing Draco to glare at him.

'If you haven't noticed, we're too young to Apparate. None of us has a licence,' Hermione told him interrupting the two boys' glaring contest.

Draco smirked at her. 'Since when have I cared about rules or licences?' he asked her. Harry and Hermione shared a look, before looking back at him. 'My Father taught me to Apparate. It was part of the Death Eater training. I'll Apparate us there tomorrow, and we can get your business cleared up. Then you can take me to a safe place as promised,' he smirked again, staring into the fire.

'I think we should get some sleep and set off at the first light of dawn. It would be best to keep our strength up in case anyone sees us. We may need to fight before we get to where we need to go,' Harry told them, lying down next to where Hermione was sitting. He pulled her down next to him, wrapping a protective arm around her.

Draco eyed them for a moment, nodding. 'Good idea, Potter,' he threw a blanket at them and grabbed one of his own. He was about to settle down, but he paused midway to lying down, holding himself up on his elbows and turned to them. 'Are you guys going to tell me where we're going?' he asked them.

Harry and Hermione smiled, keeping their eyes closed. 'No,' they answered together. Draco shook his head, laughing silently. He lay down and closed his eyes, awaiting the nightmares which were sure to come.


	6. Chapter Five: A Quick Trip to Diagon Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The plot and any fictitious characters are mine, but the Harry Potter and The Lord of the Rings universes belong to their respective owners. I'm just messing around with their worlds :)

**_ Chapter Five: A Quick Trip to Diagon Alley _ **

Hermione opened her eyes blearily, looking around at her current surroundings. Sleeping out in a forest with nought but a thin blanket covering two people was uncomfortable. No matter what, she always felt groggy and horrible whenever she slept in the wild. For a moment, she lay there, looking at the little things she missed due to the darkness the night before.

Her gaze rested on Malfoy, wondering if he was ever going to change his ways. He was a free man now and could be whoever he wanted to be or be who he was meant to be. Something nagged at her mind, telling her it was not going to happen anytime soon.

She didn't want to move, not because she was warm or even comfortable, but because Harry's arm was draping over her and clutching her to him. She rolled her eyes, finding the cold air of the early morning waking her a bit more. The peaceful atmosphere surrounding her broke when a flock of birds screeched, leaving their perches in the trees. Hermione frowned, wondering what disturbed them at such an early hour in the morning. It was not completely light yet; the sun was just peeking up over the horizon.

The sound of the birds startled Draco from his sleep, and he opened his eyes. He looked up at the sky, watching the birds progress while they flew away in an arrowhead formation. To him, it seemed like strange behaviour for birds at this hour. He wondered if something in the forest caused them such a fright.

He yawned, attracting the attention of Hermione who looked over at him while he stretched and stood. He reached for his wand, relighting the fire which died during the night. Not even the embers were showing hints of a glow anymore. He reached for a triangle cooker, setting it on the burning fire with a tray sitting on top. He must have been using this to cook food for himself. Hermione found it a little amusing to watch him use this Muggle method of cooking in the wilderness. He pulled his satchel towards him, an expensive bag he used for school. It was a little on the frayed side, with a few burns here and there. Not something expected of a Malfoy when they usually kept their things in above perfect condition. Alas, Draco abandoned the right when he betrayed Voldemort and his Father.

He reached into the satchel, pulling out various breakfast delicacies before turning to her. 'What do you want for breakfast?' he asked in as polite a tone he could muster. Draco wasn't one for being a morning person, tending to get irritated rather easily.

Sensing this, Hermione opted for a quiet, gentle tone. She didn't want to set him off. 'Anything is fine. I'm not fussed,' she answered, nudging Harry awake.

'Where's the fire?' he asked still half-asleep, causing Hermione to giggle and Draco to grin a little.

'In front of me,' Draco answered, placing sausages, bacon, and hash browns onto the tray.

Harry sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly, and focused on what was going on around him. The smell of food made his stomach growl, causing Hermione to giggle again and pat his belly. 'Seems like someone's hungry,' she stated to him.

'I haven't eaten since yesterday,' Harry answered with a yawn, scratching his chest.

Once the food was ready, Draco shared it equally onto three small plates, handing one to each of them. Hermione, even though she was hungry, ate slowly as per usual for her. She never rushed when it came to food, not even if her life depended on it.

She had always been strange, and this something Ron was always quick to point out. There was a certain grace to her every movement, and her writing was like calligraphy. It was like she was from a different era. Many people pointed out when she looked at them; they found it hard to look away like she was searching their souls. One thing mentioned to her one year at winter was if she felt cold because she went out in a t-shirt and thin trousers. Hermione told them she couldn't feel the cold. It was true, the warmth she could feel, but the wintry weather or cold, in general, didn't affect her like it did others. For this, they deemed her weirder than she was anyway.

Hermione was beautiful, something she could not see herself. She had flaws like everyone else, but because she never hid them it made her beautiful. She also had an inner beauty which shone out in her personality. Her hair hung low to the small of her back in neat ringlets, and her dark brown eyes softened to a honey brown. Many of the girls envied her figure as well. She was, without a doubt, the epitome of good and everyone who met her and took the time to get to know her had loved her.

Hermione looked up through her long eyelashes when Harry spoke, 'So Malfoy, can I ask a question?' he posed in a civil tone, his voice tired and groggy.

Draco looked back at him. 'What?' he asked uncertainly.

Harry eyed him with curiosity. 'Why did you join Voldemort?' he asked quietly.

Draco remained silent for a few minutes, placing his empty plate on the ground next to his satchel. 'I didn't,' he answered.

Hermione frowned at him. 'You didn't?' She asked, a little surprised. Hermione narrowed her eyes. 'You don't have to lie to us, Malfoy,' she told him gently.

He glanced up at her. 'I'm not lying. I didn't join him; they forced me into the service,' he told her.

Hermione looked back sadly. 'I'm sorry,' she whispered.

Draco shook his head. 'Forget it,' he told her. He glanced between the two of them while they looked back in curiosity. He sighed. 'Every male in the Malfoy family has served the Dark Lord since he was in school. My Grandfather, Abraxas, was one of his best friends in Hogwarts. He passed on his knowledge to my Father who joined up when he got his chance. You have to understand because I'm a Malfoy, he expected me to join up with the Dark Lord. I was different, so my Father tried to beat some sense into me. It usually ended up with me on the receiving end of the Cruciatus Curse. I was a Malfoy, meaning I had to be a slave to the Dark Lord, so he forced me into service with him. My Father tied me to a chair and put the Dark Mark on my arm. Now I am stuck with it until I die or he dies. I feel the burning every time he calls a meeting. The summoning feels like someone is stabbing me with hot knives in the same area of my arm, over and over again. The pain is almost blinding. It is like the Cruciatus Curse focused on a single spot of your body. Sometimes I feel like he calls me on purpose, just so I can suffer through the pain,' Draco finished. He pulled his sleeve up, revealing the black skull on his forearm, the snake protruding from its mouth. The sight of it caused Harry to cringe and Hermione to flinch a little next to him. They both loathed seeing the sign of Voldemort even if it was just a mark on the skin. It always made them feel like he could see them through it.

Harry stood, picking up their plates and walked over to place them on top of Draco's discarded one. He turned around while Draco pulled the sleeve of his emerald jumper back down. 'We should pack up and leave,' Harry said, looking towards the brightening sky. 'Dawn is close, and I think we should get to Diagon Alley before it gets too light,' he told them.

The other two agreed, standing to clear the small number of clothes and provisions Draco had with him. Although he didn't have much with him, the process was a slow one, and then they only needed to douse the fire. Draco took out some water, intending to pour it on the blazing fire. He froze when shouts emitted close to the clearing, and Harry and Hermione swung around. They stared into the trees where the sounds were coming from, pulling out their wands. In a panic, Draco poured the water over the fire, causing it to erupt in swirling smoke which would give away their position.

Hermione turned to him. 'Hurry, Malfoy! Apparate us out of here!' she said urgently. The sound of quickened footsteps was growing closer.

Draco nodded, resting the strap of his satchel over his shoulder and ran to their side while Harry grabbed his bag. He took their arms and closed his eyes, visualising a small alley in Diagon Alley, and they disappeared. Six Death Eaters arrived at the clearing, with their wands pointed to where they were standing only moments before.

One of them pulled their mask off, revealing the pale face and long blonde hair of Lucius Malfoy. 'Who were they!?' he shouted, rounding on his five companions. 'Did any of you get a good look at any of them?' he asked.

One of the Death Eaters sauntered towards him, stopping at his side. The Death Eater was female given the subtle curves, hidden only a little from the robes she was wearing. She pulled her mask off, revealing eccentric curls of hair atop her head, and the crazy gleaming eyes of Bellatrix LeStrange. 'One of them was a girl,' she answered in her high baby-like voice.

'I want them found!' Lucius ordered the four masked Death Eaters, and they Disapparated.

'What are we going to do, Lucy?' Bellatrix asked. Lucius cringed at the nickname.

'We're going to the Ministry to see our dear friend, Cornelius,' Lucius answered and Disapparated without waiting for her to follow.

Bellatrix looked around at the clearing, and her eyes fixed on something of interest. A small coin, similar the ones Draco used to keep as good luck charms, was glinting up at her. She stared at it in glee like it was going to tell her who was in the clearing. She leaned down, scooping it up, and twirled it around her fingers. 'Interesting,' she whispered and let out a high-pitched giggle which echoed throughout the clearing. She Disapparated to join Lucius at the Ministry of Magic.

oOoOo

They landed in Diagon Alley, and Draco shot out his hand to steady Hermione who stumbled. Harry grabbed them, pulling them behind a dumpster when two Death Eaters walked by. Letting out breaths of relief, they glanced at each other before laughing through their nerves. Draco was the first to stop, looking at the other two. 'So, what are we looking for?' he asked.

'A book,' Hermione answered instantly.

'Hermione!' Harry said warningly.

'He's going to find out sooner or later, Harry,' she answered him, glaring at him. Harry was silent a moment, and Hermione figured he was weighing their options. He realised she was right and nodded, indicating she could continue. She turned back to Draco. 'Dumbledore wrote us a letter and left it with Snape. He gave it to us last night and said Dumbledore wrote it before he died. The letter explains a new mission for us which may ensure our victory against Voldemort. There are certain... things we need to do first before we can carry it out. First, we need to discover where Dumbledore hid a certain book. Then we can complete the mission,' she paused, letting this information sink in and Draco nodded. 'I believe the book may be here in Diagon Alley,' she concluded, waiting for him to speak.

Draco took a moment to think about what Hermione told him before answering, 'Flourish and Blotts, I'm guessing?' he asked, and she nodded. 'Let's go then,' he said, and the two nodded. Draco grabbed his satchel while Harry grabbed his schoolbag, before standing from the uncomfortable crouching position.

They went to the mouth of the alley and looked out, pulling back in when they saw at least ten Death Eaters standing a few metres away. Harry reached into his bag, pulling his invisibility cloak out. He threw it over himself and then over the other two. The two boys sandwiched Hermione between them, crouching down, so the cloak covered them. They crept out into Diagon Alley, walking over to Flourish and Blotts. They knew if one of them stood up straight, the Death Eaters would see three pairs of feet and would freak out.

They opened the door, shutting it as quietly as they could to not draw attention to themselves. They moved to the back of the shop before Harry deemed it safe to pull the cloak off. They searched for the book on all the shelves. Draco found this difficult because he didn't know what type of book they were looking for or what it consisted of. He still helped them by making it look like he was aware of what he was doing.

Morning turned to noon, and they had the possible books in two different piles. One pile consisted of books they already scanned through, and discovered were not likely. The other pile was books they hadn't looked through yet. Draco noticed the books all seemed to have something to do with time, believing they were looking for time travel books. He didn't say anything, pulling one from the top of the unread pile and scanning through it.

Hermione mentioned to him there should be a letter in the right book and he glanced down at the book in his hand before tossing it over his shoulder. Hermione gave him a disapproving look at this. He shrugged nonchalantly, not caring about it right now. Usually, he would take care of books, but this was not the time to be thinking about keeping a book in perfect shape. Half the books the in the shop were torn or dog-eared, so he believed one more wouldn't make a difference.

After more hours of searching and more tossing of books behind him, Draco looked up when Hermione let out a groan of frustration. She threw the book she was holding across the room. Draco raised an eyebrow at this and almost smiled, considering the disapproval Hermione showed him for tossing it behind him. She full out pelted it across the room, probably causing the book more damage than he had to any of the ones he showed poor treatment to. His eyebrow rose higher when Harry punched the wall next to him. He pulled it back and held it close to his chest, his expression a grimace of pain. Draco would have laughed, but held back and was about to place the book he was scanning down. He paused, tossing it behind him instead. Dusting his hands off from the grime and dirt from the old books, and took a seat next to Hermione, patting her back. She turned, grinning at him and he shrugged which made her laugh out loud.

'So what's up?' he asked her.

'I was wrong. I don't think the book is here,' Hermione whispered. It shocked Draco to see she looked like she was about to burst into tears.

'So what? You were wrong. It happens,' he answered, standing and picking up a random book. He flipped through the pages before tossing it behind him and grabbing another. It received the same treatment as the other one after a few minutes, joining the large pile on the floor.

Hermione looked horrified at his response. 'I'm never wrong!' she said, running her hand through her hair.

Draco studied her for a moment before smirking. 'There's always a first time,' he said. She glared at him, and he sighed, rolling his eyes at her behaviour. 'Look, get over it. So, you were wrong. No one's going to judge you for it. Grow up for crying out loud. Everyone makes mistakes,' he said, getting angry himself. No one said anything after this for a while. The only sound was the incessant drumming of Draco's fingers on a stack of books next to where Hermione was sitting. Draco glanced at both of them and stopped drumming his fingers much to Hermione's relief. It was grating on her nerves. He paced in front of her and then paused, tapping a pale finger to his pointed chin. 'Did Dumbledore leave you any clues?' he asked.

Hermione nodded, pulling out the letter Dumbledore left for Harry and herself. She scanned through it until she got to the riddle, reading it out loud to him. '" _You will find it in the heart of danger, but it is not hard to get to if you are stealthy and quiet in your search. Hidden in a building, you know well, from those outside the law and in plain sight. Farthest away from its home; with the closest thing it has to a complete opposite._ " It's a riddle. I was so sure it would be here. Where else would it be?' Hermione said, starting to get frustrated again.

Draco thought for a moment, smirking at them. Harry walked over and stood next to Hermione, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. He turned to Draco. 'What are you smirking about?' he asked.

Draco's smirk grew wider at this question, his eyes gleaming. 'It's easy to figure out,' he answered, and the two Gryffindors looked at him in curiosity. Draco sighed, pacing in front of them. 'Think about it. Where would be the most dangerous place in the Wizarding World be at the moment with the Dark Lord in power?' he asked.

Hermione's eyes widened in realisation. 'There's no way. We'll never make it out alive! Plus, there's no library there!' she said cryptically.

'Where are you both talking about?' Harry asked, glancing between the two in confusion.

'Exactly,' Draco stated, ignoring Harry. 'There's your "heart of danger" figured out. We'd have to be stealthy getting to where the book is and quiet when searching. There will be Death Eaters and dark creatures everywhere. The building we've already figured out. "Hidden from outside the law" would be a room where no one but the Aurors or staff can go. "Hidden in plain sight" meaning it might be noticeable to us as soon as we go in. Dumbledore may have placed a spell on it so we would notice it straight away, but it would elude other people. "Furthest away from its home" and "closest to its opposite" would mean it's not on the right shelf. It will be on a shelf which is not relevant to the category of the book. It would be in the illegal office which is a library in itself,' Draco concluded, mentally congratulating himself.

Hermione had never looked happier in her life. 'Oh, I have always wanted to look at the illegal books! I bet they're fascinating!' Hermione squealed, getting to her feet.

'I'll take us there. I have the authority to Apparate in there,' Draco said, grabbing his satchel and Harry's bag, handing it to him. He took hold of Hermione's and Harry's arms, ready to Apparate them.

Harry stopped, glancing at the Slytherin and Gryffindor who were keeping him in the dark. 'What are you guys going on about!?' Harry asked them, running a hand through his hair, a nervous habit he picked up from his Father.

Hermione and Draco shared a knowing glance, their grins wide. 'The Ministry of Magic,' they stated in unison. Harry nodded his head in understanding, letting Draco retake his arm. The three of them disappeared with a small POP.


	7. Chapter Six: Time Travelling for Dummies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: It's not mine I swear! DON'T EAT ME! *Cough* So yeah, anyway, they belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien okay. HOWEVER, the plot is mine ;p

**_ Chapter Six: Time Travelling for Dummies _ **

The Ministry of Magic was swarming with Death Eaters. Harry, Hermione, and Draco crouched behind a wall which barely hid them from view. They watched more Death Eaters appear, and Hermione believed there could be hundreds of them. The Order would never have stood a chance regardless. There were not enough people on their side to fight against this many enemies. They would have lost anyway, and this thought greatly saddened Hermione. It made her wonder how on earth she and Harry, just two ordinary magical people, could defeat an army this size. How in the name of Merlin could two pieces of old jewellery be the keys?

Draco sighed loudly, distracting Hermione from her thoughts. She turned to look at him. 'What is it?' she asked in a hurried whisper.

He shook his head, turning to the two friends. 'There are a lot more Death Eaters here than there were when I was still a Death Eater. I'm not sure this is such a good idea anymore,' he answered, looking out at the Death Eaters again.

Harry shook his head. 'No, we have to do this. We need the book!' he said with determination.

'Harry's right, Malfoy. We can't give up now,' Hermione said quietly, agreeing with Harry.

Draco glanced at the two, sighing in defeat. 'I don't think Potter's cloak will work this time. The Dark Lord has ways of seeing through it, like spells and dark creatures. We'd be better off disguising ourselves as Death Eaters and then going in,' he told them. Harry didn't like this idea, but agreed anyway, somewhat reluctantly. Draco beckoned them to follow him with some difficulty because there were a lot of Death Eaters mulling around.

He led them to a more secluded hallway and into a room, closing the door behind them. He pulled out his wand, lighting the tip of it. 'This is where they keep the uniforms for the recruits,' he whispered, handing Harry and Hermione a set each. He then grabbed one for himself, and they put the outfits on in silence. They stood for a moment while Draco made sure Harry and Hermione put them on right. He gave each of them a mask, placing one on himself. Hermione and Harry glanced at each other in disgust at having to wear the masks before placing theirs on.

They waited for Draco to signal that it was okay to leave, tapping his wand on his hand. Three blue spots appeared on his hand indicating them. At the tip of his fingers were two red dots showing no Death Eaters in the immediate area, but they were close. 'Okay we're clear to go,' he tapped his hand again, the spots disappearing.

He opened the door, looking up and down the corridor before leading them out. They went back the way they came. 'So, which department are we going to?' Harry asked, hurrying down the corridor.

'The Department of Magical Law and Enforcement. That's where they keep illegal objects, equipment, books, and scriptures of illegal spells. I know how to get there,' Draco answered, and the other two nodded, following him into the large hall.

Hermione gasped, there were hundreds of Death Eaters and dark creatures making her lose a bit of her confidence. Harry seemed to be thinking along the same lines. 'Won't the dark creatures sense we're not Death Eaters?' he asked Draco quietly.

Draco noticed this as well and shrugged. 'Just stay calm and follow my lead,' he whispered to them. They did what he suggested, casually following Draco through the crowds of masked Death Eaters while trying to remain calm. Harry and Hermione noticed they didn't pay much attention to them. Hermione let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding, while Harry let out a sigh of relief.

They reached the other side of the room and Draco headed towards the elevators in silence, followed by the other two. Two guards were standing by the table used to inspect wands. 'Let me handle this,' Draco whispered to them, straightening up. He was glad he was the same height as Lucius and could make his voice sound like his.

The Death Eater guards stopped them when they approached. 'What is your business here?' one of them asked.

Draco stood still, eyeing them coldly. 'My business is my own and that of my two companions. Our Lord wishes for me to search the archives for any information on his device. Surely you wouldn't hinder me in such an important task,' Draco said calmly. Harry and Hermione were shocked at how much he sounded like Lucius.

The two Death Eaters stood aside. 'Our apologies Mr Malfoy, we didn't realise it was you. Go about your business,' the other said, opening the golden gates allowing them passage into the elevator.

They stepped inside, and Draco nodded to the two Death Eaters when they closed the gates. Draco pressed a button on the side wall of the elevator, and it moved out back before shooting up. Draco sagged against the wall.

'Are you okay?' Hermione asked him.

Draco nodded. 'It's quite difficult to impersonate my Father,' he answered, standing up straight.

When they reached the right floor, the gates opened and a woman's voice spoke from the speakers. _'Welcome to the Department of Magical Law and Enforcement. Please make sure to show your credentials before entering the department_.'

Draco rolled his eyes, and Harry and Hermione followed him to the mechanical glass door. Draco took out his wand, placing it on the engraved slot. It glowed green, and another voice sounded around them. _'Thank you. Please stand back from the automated doors and wait for the sensor to verify your identity_.' At this a robot-like machine with a wand appeared, scanning the three of them before going back into the wall. _'Thank you for your patience. Work smart, work safe, your future depends on it_ ,' the voice spoke again, and the doors opened to allow them entrance. _'Have a safe and productive day_ ,' it said.

Harry, Hermione, and Draco entered the large hall-like room. Draco led them past hundreds of offices and open desk areas, finally reaching a door with a silver plaque. The words engraved on the plaque were golden and said 'Illegal'. Draco smiled at the other two and tried to open the door.

It was locked.

'Oh bugger,' Draco whispered. An alarm sounded, followed by footsteps and shouts emitting from the elevator at the other end of the room. Draco sighed in almost a bored manner. 'Double bugger,' he added.

Death Eaters stopped next to them; wands pointed at various parts of their bodies. They didn't move or speak. 'Well, what do we have here?' Came a baby-like voice Draco recognised as Bellatrix LeStrange's. Hermione discreetly cast three sticking charms on the masks covering their identities. Bellatrix took her own mask off, looking at the three of them with a demented smile and a mad gleam in her eyes. 'Let's see, shall we?' she said in excitement, grabbing the front of Harry's mask. She attempted to take it off but failed due to the sticking charm Hermione used. Bellatrix tried again, using a spell this time, but Hermione's spell was too powerful. She screeched in frustration. 'Tie them up, and I'll fetch someone who can cut these masks off,' she ordered the three Death Eaters with her. 'Don't let them out of your sight,' she added. The three Death Eaters nodded, tying up their hands.

Harry growled when they pulled the rope tight around his wrists. Hermione whimpered a little in pain. While Draco, the ever comedian in no matter what crisis he found himself in, said, 'Easy on the goods, gentlemen.'

'Shut that hole in your face!' one answered, pushing him into the wall.

Harry and Draco whipped around in shock when Hermione let out a growl. She kicked one of the Death Eaters in the tender area, before kicking the other in the shin. Harry watched in amazement while Hermione drop-kicked the third, causing him to smack his head against the wall. Draco smirked, looking at the shocked Gryffindor. 'I always knew Granger wouldn't take well to being tied up. I just never knew how much. How about you?' he asked, and Harry nodded numbly.

Hermione turned to them after her little moment of anger, blowing out a breath. She dropped the rope which was bound around her hands only moments before. 'Always wanted to do that,' she told them, causing Harry and Draco to chuckle.

'That was amazing, Hermione! Where did you learn to do that?' Harry asked her, while she untied his wrists.

She smirked a little, one which a Slytherin would be proud of. 'I don't like being tied up,' she answered, confirming Draco's statement earlier. She took the sticky charms off the masks, pulling them off. 'I think we should find a way into this room now,' she said, walking down the corridor to the door, and took out her wand. Draco and Harry shrugged at each other, following after her, and stopped next to her. She spoke a strange language, and the door clicked open. 'Spell Dumbledore taught me,' she muttered in answer to their looks of curiosity.

'Most spells are in Latin. What language was that?' Harry asked her, pushing open the door and heading into the illegal books section.

'Some form of Elvish I think,' she answered. 'The book has to be here, so start looking,' she told them.

Draco and Harry stopped, eyeing the massive illegal books section. They looked at each other, both gulping at the thought of looking through all these sections. Hermione turned a little, pointing her wand at the door, muttering in the same language as before. The door shut and locked. 'Just to be safe,' she told them when they looked at her again with curiosity.

Hermione walked over to a filing cabinet, searching through the drawers for the 'Time' archive. Once she found it, she beckoned the two boys over. 'Right, if we search the time section, one of the books listed here should be missing from its place. It will give us a head start and all we have to do is look for the missing book in one of the other sections.' Harry nodded, and Draco saluted her good-humouredly causing her to giggle.

For about an hour, they looked through the archive, taking notes of the books. Draco was getting bored, Harry felt like he was about to fall asleep where he stood, and Hermione looked bright as a button. This, of course, being normal when she is in the vicinity of hundreds of books. She handed a list of books to Draco and another to Harry, and they went off to search the section to see if the books were there. Hermione took her list, helping them. The section was huge, much to Hermione's glee, and it took them a further two hours to check to see if there was a missing book.

It didn't take Draco long to figure out the two Gryffindors were looking for a book to do with time travelling. He wondered what they needed it for and how it related to the mission they were to undertake. He didn't ask, but he had a feeling they were going to travel to the past, and the thought made him a little nauseous. He scanned his list again, looking back at the books he was looking at. 'All the books on my list are here,' he told them.

'So are mine,' Harry added.

Hermione looked scandalised. 'They can't be,' she whispered. Hermione slapped a hand to her forehead. 'Mine are here as well!' she shouted.

'Calm down,' Draco said, looking around. 'The book could still be here,' he told her.

She glanced at him. 'Explain,' she said in frustration.

'The book is probably one Dumbledore placed here himself. Look, if we just search through all the sections, we should find it,' he told her, trying to reassure her.

Harry and Hermione nodded, and they searched anew, each checking the different categories alphabetically. After another few hours of searching, they still came up empty handed. Hermione pulled out the letter again in frustration. For a moment, she stared at it like it would give her the answer she needed. Hermione scanned the riddle again, her eyes widening in realisation. 'Hang on, there's something strange about this,' she said, attracting the attention of the two males. They came to her side, waiting for her to continue. 'I think Dumbledore left a hidden message within the riddle which tells us exactly where the book is,' she said. She kneeled down on the ground, muttering to herself and laying the letter on the floor in front of her. 'Heart of danger,' she whispered, turning to look at the boys. 'Harry, check the books on anything to do with danger. Malfoy, check the books related to the Dark Arts.' The two boys shrugged, heading off to do what she asked. Hermione reread the riddle with a small smile. She picked the letter back up and walked to the Law section, looking through the categories labelled "A".

After a while, Harry got their attention. 'Hey guys, I think I've found it!' Hermione and Draco were quite intrigued by this because Harry said it with amusement in his tone.

They went over to where he was, glanced at the tiny book in his right hand. In his left hand was an envelope and Hermione took it from him, opening it. She pulled out the letter within, smiling. 'This is it!' Hermione looked at Harry. 'What's the book called?' she asked, her smile still fixed on her face.

Harry chuckled, showing her the book causing the smile to drop from her face and astonishment replaced it. Draco burst out laughing, holding his side when a stitch formed. He wiped the tears of laughter away, looking towards the ceiling. 'Oh Dumbledore, you classic man,' he said, laughing again.

Hermione looked horrified, taking the book and scanning it. 'Damn it, old man! What is he trying to do, make a fool out of us!?" she growled, but her anger subsided upon watching Harry and Draco leaning on each other for support while their laughter grew. She couldn't help laughing along with them at the complete irony of it all.

Harry glanced at the book again. 'Time Travelling for Dummies! Total brilliance,' he said, chuckling a little more.

'It's epic,' Draco said through his laughter.

Hermione giggled, watching them and glanced down at the letter, reading it out loud for both of them to hear.

_Dear Harry, Hermione, and Draco_

_Congratulations on finding the book. I must apologise for my poor humour at such times, but this is the book you need to get to my age. Inside the envelope is a necklace much like a Time Turner, but it is far more powerful. Once you reach this time, I want it kept hidden and kept safe. You may need it to return once your mission is complete._

Hermione reached into the envelope, pulling out a golden necklace with a small clock attached to it. The chain was long enough to fit around their three necks quite snugly. She handed the necklace to Harry and continued reading.

_At the bottom of this letter is a Sindarin spell which is the Elvish language used by the Grey Elves or the Sindar Elves. Hermione, I trust you will know how to pronounce each word. The "Anann K'ɔvn", the necklace, has been locked on to my position and will take you to where I am when you arrive in this time. All you must do is place the necklace on and speak the spell. Oh by the way, "Anann K'ɔvn" means "Time Void" in Sindarin._

_Here is the spell as follows: An a 'anann t'aus t'ɔn'ɑl'ɔ t'u s'u. I N'ɑjl 'Andrɑnn, 3019 t'ɔ i 'anann l'ɔ b'ɑur n'ɑm'i'n._

_As an added note before I forget, please be aware the three of you must refer to me as Gandalf in my time, so things do not get confusing. Good luck to the three of you and I hope to see you soon._

_Yours faithfully_

_Gandalf the Grey_

'You know a lot of Elvish? I assumed it was just a couple of spells,' Harry asked in astonishment, picking up his bag and shouldering it.

Hermione took the "Anann K'ɔvn" from him, placing the chain around his neck, and doing the same to herself. 'Yes, I grew up learning it. My parents homeschooled me when I was a child and taught every language there is,' she answered. She went to place the chain around Draco's neck, but he stepped back in alarm. 'What's wrong?' Hermione asked, wondering what was wrong with him.

Draco sighed, running a hand through his hair, and tightened his hold on his satchel until his knuckles turned white. 'I don't think I want to go. I don't know where it's going to take me,' he answered uncertainly, staring at the necklace in fear.

'It's the only way we can keep you safe, Malfoy. If you back out now, Voldemort will find you and kill you. There's no going back now. Come on. It's for your own good,' Harry reasoned.

Draco nodded reluctantly and stepped closer, allowing Hermione to place the necklace around his neck. Hermione scanned the letter for a moment, looking up. 'Okay, it says this necklace is locked onto Dumbledore's position. Wherever he is now is where we'll end up,' she scanned the Elvish writing at the bottom, committing it to memory.

Draco looked at the two of them, his eyes wide in confusion and fear. 'What do you mean by "locked onto Dumbledore's position"? Are we going back to the past to save him or something?' he asked, his voice a notch higher than normal.

Hermione shared a look with Harry who shrugged at him. 'Not exactly,' Hermione answered, and before Draco could say anything else, Hermione recited the spell. 'An a 'anann t'aus t'ɔ n'ɑ l'ɔ t'u s'u. I N'ɑjl-' A bang from the door and shouted curses cut her off.

'Hurry, Hermione!' Harry said urgently.

The door burst open on the other side of the room and footsteps signalled the Death Eaters closing on their position. Draco was just amazed it took them this long to get through the spell Hermione used to lock it. It must be a powerful spell. Hermione took a deep breath, reciting the spell again. 'An a 'anann t'aus t'ɔ n'ɑ l'ɔ t'u s'u. I N'ɑjl 'Andrɑnn, 3019 t'ɔ i 'anann l'ɔ b'ɑur n'ɑ m'i'n.'

Nothing happened.

Hermione looked at the other two in panic, and they mirrored her expression. Suddenly, a bright light erupted from the necklace, and they felt the floor beneath them disappear. They lifted into the air, spinning around very fast, and held onto each other tightly. They didn't want to be thrown around the room like rag dolls if they didn't. The Death Eaters rounded the corner of the section they were in just in time to witness them getting sucked into a green vortex. They didn't know who they were or what happened to them.

oOoOo

**_A/N: First off, the Sindarin Elvish in this stands for: 'To a time that is past we must go. The Third Age, 3019 is the time we need to be in.’_ **


	8. Chapter Seven: 3019; The Third Age

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Worlds: Not mine. Plot: Mine. Additional Made-up Characters NOT in the Original Canons: Mine. Familiar Characters: Not mine. Also, any familiar dialogue is from The Lord of the Rings films and all credit goes to Peter Jackson and J.R.R. Tolkien of course for the books.

**_ Chapter Seven: 3019; The Third Age _ **

They felt sick to their stomachs being pulled through the vortex. Hermione felt like it was going on forever. Clocks in different shapes and sizes surrounded them; the numbers on digital makes or the hands on the original makes were going backwards at a fast pace. One by one, the clocks disappeared, strange objects replacing them; some looked like scales, others looked like sun dials, and others didn't have a name they could associate them with. They didn't look anything like a clock or anything to do with time in general.

Inside the vortex, different colours flashed before their eyes like they were disco lights. They saw snippets of their lives, being young, being in Hogwarts, and some were even recent. Draco didn't like the sensation; it felt like they had been falling through this black hole for years. His chest seized up at the thought they did something wrong and were going to die.

Harry had never felt anything like it. The only thing he liked about it was he saw a short snap of when he was a baby. His Mother, Father, Sirius, and Remus were surrounding him, laughing and joking. It made him sad, but happy all at the same time, a feeling he was not accustomed to.

Finally, the vortex turned a violent shade of bright green, spewing them out of it, and they landed on a hard-stone ground in complete agony. All around, the companions could hear people moving and shouting in shock; something to do with spies, or who they were. When Hermione was able to get up without grief, she pulled herself onto her hands and knees. She looked across to find Harry and Draco already up, but they looked panicked.

Hermione tried to focus, finding what was causing them such panic. There was an axe pressed to Harry's neck by an angry Dwarf, and Draco had a sword to his, held by a rather ruggedly attractive looking man. Hermione looked around, noticing for the first time an arrow pointing right at her. Hermione gulped, looking past the arrow into the most beautiful pair of eyes she had ever seen. They were baby blue, even lighter than Draco's. She looked at the flawless, but beautiful face holding these eyes, and then to the long blonde hair tied at the back of his head, leaving hair free also. She had never seen anyone as gorgeous as this... could she call him a man? No man she had ever seen was this breathtaking. He was definitely of another world. She was so distracted by the way he looked she didn't realise he was questioning her.

'What?' she asked dazedly.

'Who are you? Where did you come from?' he asked.

The fact he was still pointing his bow at her, the arrow just waiting to embed in her skin, broke her from her daydream. She snapped her attention back to the danger she was in. She felt the fear creep in then and couldn't speak. Behind her, the Dwarf was talking to Harry, but she couldn't look away from the blue eyes she was gazing into.

'You had better choose your last words, spy!' the Dwarf said, gripping his axe tighter.

'Are you a Dwarf?' Harry asked him, looking him up and down. Draco chuckled nervously from where he was sitting with a sword still at his throat.

The Dwarf looked at him in disbelief. 'Of course, I'm a Dwarf! I was hoping you would say something a little wittier,' the Dwarf said with a small sigh. He pointed to the Gryffindor sword. 'Pick up your sword,' he ordered.

'No thanks,' Harry answered, not making any move to get the sword next to him. He didn't know how to use it anyway especially if it was to fight someone more skilled in the art than he was.

'Pick it up! I will not fight an unarmed man,' the Dwarf said in annoyance.

'I'll live longer if I don't,' Harry answered the fear evident in his tone.

'I didn't say I'd let you live,' the Dwarf told him, checking the sharpness of his axe.

'Gimli! Stay your axe!' A familiar voice interrupted. Harry looked at Dumbledore who was walking over and smiled in relief.

'Gandalf, I trust you have a good explanation for this intrusion!' the Dwarf called Gimli answered, turning to look at the old wizard.

'He doesn't. Go ahead,' came another voice. Harry looked around at a man with shoulder length dark blonde hair. He had a short beard and moustache of the same colour. Harry glared at him, and he smirked back.

'No, Boromir. These three are under my protection. I asked them to come,' Dumbledore told the man who told Gimli to go ahead. Boromir, Harry thought his name was.

'Enough!' came another voice. The three companions looked up to see a powerful looking man standing in an archway. 'What is the meaning of this, Gandalf?' he asked the elderly wizard.

Draco saw the man called Gandalf from a better angle, and blurted out, 'Dumbledore!' Everyone who heard him turned to look at him in confusion. Hermione slapped a hand to her head at his stupidity. Harry hung his head in shame at his association with the blonde.

Dumbledore rolled his eyes at him, turning back to the important looking man in the archway. 'Lord Elrond, please ignore this young man's rudeness. It appears he may have hit his head harder than I thought, and he doesn't know what he is saying,' he told the man. Elrond nodded in understanding. 'Before we continue, would you allow me to speak to my three companions in private?' he asked him.

'I will allow it, but please make it brief,' Elrond told him to the nod of the older man.

Harry and Hermione stood, watching Dumbledore grab Draco into a standing position. He then ushered them to a secluded area. 'I thought I made it clear you must call me Gandalf here, Mr Malfoy?' he said a little harshly.

Draco hung his head in shame, looking back at the elderly wizard. 'I'm sorry, Professor,' he answered.

'None of that Professor stuff here either. It is Gandalf, I trust you to remember in the future,' he said sternly. Draco nodded, and the other two nodded as well. 'Now, on a lighter note, well done on getting here. You're just in time for a meeting of great importance. Words of caution to you, Miss Granger. Woman get treated differently here than they do in your age. I spoke to Lord Elrond of you, and I'm sure when I inform him of who you are, there will be no problems with you joining. I'm not sure the rest of the Council will be as lenient about it. Now, come along, I will introduce you all to Elrond and the Council,' he explained.

They followed him back to the middle of the Council and faced Elrond from behind a pedestal made of stone. Gandalf addressed Elrond, 'Lord Elrond, these are the three I told you about. Mr Draco Malfoy, Mr Harry Potter, and Miss Hermione Granger. I ask you to allow them to attend this meeting,' he explained. As expected, many stood, mainly the men, and argued about allowing Hermione to sit in.

Hermione turned to Boromir when he made a nasty comment about women. He stated they should not allow them to know the affairs of men and war was no place for them. 'What wars have you seen, may I ask?' she asked angrily, making the arguing men and the few Dwarves who joined in go silent.

'More than a mere girl like you, I imagine,' he answered nastily.

Hermione laughed bitterly. 'I assure you I have seen enough of war to last me a lifetime. You wouldn't have any idea of the horrors I have seen. I watched my parents' memories get wiped so they wouldn't remember having a daughter because I wanted to keep them safe. I watched my best friend die because of a powerful spell a Dark Lord from where we are from invented. May I add, this spell took out all the people who stood against him? I have a permanent scar on my stomach from a spell directed at me by a dark wizard. I have to live with the pain every single day. I have seen death, destruction, and chaos first hand due to the followers of the Dark Lord. I've seen young children die, families torn apart, buildings destroyed, and many tortured because they refused to follow a murderer!' she paused, watching Boromir sit back down along with the other men, unable to say anything to her. 'Don't speak to me of war. There are far worse things than what I've just stated I could tell you of,' she finished, her voice cracking, but she held back her tears. Harry rubbed her back, fighting his tears back. Draco didn't look any better. He coughed, blinking back tears which came to his own eyes at her speech for he too had loved and lost in the war.

Elrond regarded them for a moment, nodding to them, and three new seats appeared. One was next to the man who had his sword at Draco's neck, which Hermione took. One was between Gandalf and a small man who could have been a child, which Harry took. The last one was between the fair looking men, and the Dwarves, which Draco took.

Elrond looked around at his Council members. 'Now, we are all assembled, let me introduce the free peoples of Middle-Earth who are in attendance for our newcomers. The men of Middle-Earth...' he pointed to where Boromir, the rugged man, and Hermione were sitting, amongst others. 'The Dwarves...' he nodded to the Dwarves who held their axes up, letting out a war-cry. 'My brethren, the Elves...' he pointed to the fair people sitting by Draco. 'Gandalf the Grey, and the Hobbit, Frodo Baggins, of the Shire,' he concluded, smiling at the small man next to Harry.

Draco bit back his laughter when he saw the small man called Frodo. He whispered to himself, 'What a strange person.' Thankfully, no one heard him from what he could see.

Elrond scanned the Council members, and addressed them, 'Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall,' he said looking at them. Hermione noticed the Elf who was going to shoot her and the man beside her, whose name she found out to be Aragorn, exchange a brief glance. She wondered if they knew each other. Hermione turned her attention back to Elrond, who continued, 'Each race is bound to this fate. This one doom,' he said and turned his attention to Frodo. 'Bring forth the Ring, Frodo,' Elrond said, gesturing to the stone pedestal. Frodo, who was smaller than he appeared when sitting down, stood and placed the Ring on the pedestal. He then moved away from it and sat back down again.

The Council members whispered amongst themselves. Hermione heard Boromir say, 'So it is true.'

Hermione looked at Aragorn who was eyeing Frodo uneasily. She turned her gaze to the Elf who was staring at the Ring uncomfortably. He snapped his eyes up, locking them on hers. She looked away to the Dwarves, noticing Gimli was glaring at the Ring.

She whipped her head around when Boromir stood. 'In a dream...' he began, glancing towards the Ring, and making his way towards it. 'I saw the eastern sky grow dark, but in the West, a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: "Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found". Isildur's Bane,' he trailed off, reaching out to take the Ring.

Elrond stood in concern. 'Boromir!' he shouted.

Gandalf stood angrily, chanting in a different language. Around them, the clouds darkened. 'Ash Nazg Durbatuluk...' Boromir stepped back in shock. Gimli looked around in fear. 'Ash Nazg Gimbatul...' Elrond placed his head in his hand in pain. Boromir continued to walk backwards in fear. 'Ash Nazg Thrakatuluk...' Hermione looked around in horror while Boromir became more scared. Elrond wore a look of pain. The Elf she found attractive closed his eyes in pain. 'Agh Burzum-ishi Krimpatul,' he finished, and Frodo looked around, wondering what was happening. Hermione watched Boromir sit down with terror still plain on his face.

Elrond turned to Gandalf angrily. 'Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris,' he said.

Gandalf glanced at him guiltily, retaking his seat. 'I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil,' he told the Council angrily.

'It is a gift,' Boromir said, contradicting Gandalf.

Draco rolled his eyes, looking at Harry. 'What is this guy babbling about?' He asked, raising his eyebrow. Harry, Hermione, and a few others chuckled at his mocking tone.

Boromir looked back at him angrily. 'Who are you to speak to me with such disrespect? I'm a leader amongst men!' he shouted.

'Well, I've got news for you, pal. You aren't leading but two things, right now. Jack and shit... and Jack left town,' Draco answered to more chuckles.

Boromir ignored him, continuing with what he was going to say, 'This Ring is a gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?' he asked the Council, standing and walking in front of the members.

'What good would using it be? Gandalf has already stated the Ring is evil,' Harry said, but they ignored him much to his chagrin.

'Long has my Father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe,' he said, and Hermione noticed Aragorn look at him angrily. 'Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him,' he finished.

Harry, who was still angry at not being listened to, let sparks fly out from his wand. Everyone turned towards him, startled by this. 'Now I have your attention,' he said, placing his wand away. He addressed Boromir, 'It isn't about how good you or your city are. Neither is it about how well your country or city has protected anything,' Harry said, standing and walking towards the Ring. It didn't affect him at all. 'What do right and wrong mean to you?' he asked Boromir.

'We fight for the right side. The party in the wrong is Sauron's army,' Boromir answered like this should be obvious.

Hermione stood at this, shaking her head at him. 'Good and evil are not what separates our enemies and us. It's our different points of view, our perspectives which divide us. Both sides blame one another. There's no right or wrong side. Just two sides holding different views,' she told him, her anger building.

'What makes this _girl_ think she can speak among men?' Boromir said to Elrond angrily.

The Elf Lord was about to answer, but Hermione cut in, 'Because only _women_ give birth to real men,' Hermione replied, sitting back down. Aragorn touched her arm to calm her.

Boromir scoffed at this, and a few members of the Council glared at him. 'Your rage and that of your friends mean nothing to me, little girl. It's a weakness,' Boromir said maliciously.

Draco's anger was building as well at this man. Sure, he didn't like Hermione, but he hated seeing woman talked to or about in such a ghastly manner. 'You think our rage... a weakness? Then let me show you how wrong you are!' He stood, pulling out his wand, 'Cru-'

'Draco, enough!' Gandalf shouted, cutting him off, and Draco sat down again but glared at Boromir.

Aragorn rolled his eyes, addressing Boromir, 'You cannot wield it. None of us can,' he stated. Boromir turned to look at him. 'The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other Master,' he added.

Boromir looked at him with sheer malice. 'And what would a Ranger know of this matter?' he asked viciously.

At these words, the Elf who almost shot Hermione stood. 'This is no mere Ranger,' he said, and Boromir turned to him. 'He is Aragorn, Son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance,' he said, almost angrily.

Boromir turned, looking at Aragorn in shock. 'Aragorn. This is Isildur's Heir?' he asked, looking almost fearful at the thought.

'And Heir to the Throne of Gondor,' the Elf added.

_'Sit down_ , Legolas,' Aragorn told the Elf in the Elvish language, and Hermione discovered the Elf's name was Legolas.

Legolas sat back down, and Boromir looked at him. 'Gondor has no King,' he told him, turning to look at Aragorn. 'Gondor needs no King,' he muttered, and sat back down, glaring at Aragorn.

'Inside every one us, there exists a dark side. Most people rise above it, but it can consume others until there is nothing left, but pure evil. Aragorn is right. We cannot use it,' Gandalf stated to the Council.

'It vexes me,' Draco said, rubbing his temples.

'What are you talking about?' Hermione asked him from across the area.

Draco looked up at her. 'Has it ever crossed your brilliant mind I don't want to do this anymore?' he asked her, inadvertently complimenting her as well.

'Whether it has or it hasn't is irrelevant. You are here for a reason,' Hermione answered sternly. 'There will come a time when you have a chance to do the right thing,' she told him a little more gently.

'I love those moments. I like to wave at them as they pass by,' Draco answered sarcastically, much to the amusement of Harry and Gimli.

'Kids got style,' Gimli told a Dwarf sitting next to him.

'You have only one choice,' Elrond said, cutting off the banter. 'The Ring must be destroyed,' he concluded, looking at them all in turn. Boromir looked a little upset, and Frodo looked at the Ring disdainfully.

'What are we waiting for?' Gimli said, picking his axe up. He walked over to the Ring and tried to destroy it with his axe, which broke into hundreds of pieces. Frodo seemed affected by this, placing his head in one of his hands in pain. Gimli looked from the Ring to Elrond in disbelief as his Dwarf companions helped him up.

'The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this,' he announced, and there was a hushed quiet after this for a while. They all thought and spoke amongst themselves.

'Potter will do it. I know it. He doesn't know how to fail,' Draco blurted out, and Harry glared at him. Draco just shrugged, smirking at this reaction.

'One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there which does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with 10,000 men could you do this. It is folly,' Boromir told them.

Draco looked at him with raised eyebrows. 'He's starting to make sense,' he muttered to himself.

Legolas stood. 'Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed,' he shouted at Boromir.

This seemed to anger Gimli. 'And I suppose you think you are the one to do it!' he shouted at Legolas, causing the Elf to glare at him.

'And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?' Boromir shouted and stood, but his words fell on deaf ears while Legolas continued to glare at Gimli.

Gimli stood, walking towards Legolas. 'I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!' Gimli shouted, causing an argument to arise amongst the Elves and the Dwarves. Legolas held out his arm to stop the Elves with him from attacking the Dwarves. The Men stood, joining in the argument. 'Never trust an Elf!' Gimli shouted at Legolas who was still glaring at him.

Gandalf shook his head tiredly while Frodo looked on in curiosity before his eyes drew back to the Ring. Gandalf stood in anger as well, joining in the argument. 'Do you not understand? While you bicker amongst yourselves, Sauron's power grows! None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!' he shouted amongst the peoples arguing.

Hermione stood, yelling, 'Let's just everybody, calm down... can't we!?' but no one listened to her, so she sat back down. 'Oh well, I tried,' she whispered to herself. Aragorn chuckled from where he was still sitting next to her.

'I will take it,' came a small voice. Hermione looked towards it, noticing it was Frodo who spoke. When he wasn't heard, he walked closer to the arguing peoples. 'I will take it,' he said louder. Hermione noticed Gandalf's eyes close at this like he was hoping it wouldn't come to this. He turned to Frodo while the arguing died to silence and everyone looked at the small Hobbit. 'I will take the Ring to Mordor,' he said again. Most people looked on at him with pride at this statement.

'The force is strong in this one,' Hermione overheard Draco say. She held back her laughter at the "Star Wars" quote, but she was confused because he was a Pureblood who hated anything to do with Muggles.

Frodo continued, 'Though I do not know the way,' he said, looking at the Council members.

Gandalf walked towards him. 'I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear,' he said.

Harry walked forward, grabbing Hermione and Draco, and stood in front of Frodo. 'This battle is ours as much as anyone. Gandalf said so himself. And having some help on the journey can't hurt, can it?' Harry stated. Hermione smiled at him proudly, while Draco looked at him in confusion. They went to stand next to Gandalf. Hermione stood on his left, while Draco on his right with Harry next to him.

Aragorn stood, walking towards him. 'If by my life or death I can protect you, I will,' he walked towards him, kneeling in front of the Hobbit. 'You have my sword,' he told him, standing between Harry and Draco. Gandalf winked at an astonished Elrond because of what was unfolding before them.

'And you have my bow,' Legolas added, standing behind the Hobbit, next to Hermione. He looked at her before turning his eyes away.

'And my axe,' Gimli said, much to Legolas' chagrin and the Dwarf went to stand next to the Elf.

Boromir approached them, much to the annoyance of everyone who offered their protection to Frodo. 'You carry the fates of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council then Gondor will see it done,' he said standing behind Gimli, next to Legolas.

Another small man, Harry, Hermione, and Draco assumed to be another Hobbit ran out then and took his spot next to Frodo. 'Frodo's not going anywhere without me,' he said, which amused Gandalf and Elrond.

'It is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret Council, and you are not,' Elrond said amusedly, and the Hobbit looked around guiltily.

'We're coming too!' came another new voice and two more Hobbits ran out past Elrond to stand at Frodo's side. 'You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us.' Elrond rolled his eyes at this.

The other one spoke next, 'Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing,' he said, and Hermione laughed.

'Well that rules you out, Pip,' said the other one.

Elrond rolled his eyes again in amusement, looking at them seriously. 'Twelve companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring,' he told them.

'Great! Where are we going?' The Hobbit called Pip asked. The Hobbit he came in with looked at him in disbelief.

On the other side of the Fellowship, Harry was doing the same thing, but it was Draco he was watching in disbelief. Draco said, 'This should be fun. When do we leave and where are we going?'

'Did you listen to anything said during the meeting?' Harry asked him.

Draco looked at him. 'A little,' he answered, and Harry rolled his eyes.


	9. Chapter Eight: Rivendell; Training for the Wild Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: HP belongs to J.K. Rowling, LOTR belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, any familiar dialogue belongs to Peter Jackson for the films and J.R.R. Tolkien for the books. The plot is my own. My love. My precious. Any additional characters not in the canons are mine.

**_ Chapter Eight: Rivendell; Training for the Wild Part 1 _ **

Rivendell was a sight to behold with many places to explore and look upon in wonderment. While he walked, Draco believed he stumbled into a beautiful dream. At any moment, he would wake and find himself still in the service of Voldemort. A slave in his Master's fortress, following orders blindly. Forced to take the lives of those deemed unworthy to live in a world where Voldemort was King. It was enough to make anyone shudder, even a Malfoy, which is exactly what he did when he thought about it.

He walked through the radiant gardens, looking at the rustic charms of the buildings, and he pinched himself. When he felt the small amount of pain, he sighed. 'Just a fluke,' he muttered and continued. He reached an area filled with the most beautiful trees and flowers he had ever seen. In the distance, there was a waterfall. 'I know I'm awake, but it feels like I'm in a dream,' he muttered to himself, making his way to the waterfall. He smirked when he looked at it, leaning on the wall in front of him. 'Beautiful. Very visually dynamic. I chose my stage well,' he said, pushing off the wall. He walked along a path made from tiny multi-coloured pebbles and stopped to look down at them. 'Now, isn't that impressive,' he mumbled, kneeling down and picking up a green-tinted stone to examine it. 'What a nice souvenir,' he said, placing it into his pocket and continuing down the path.

He walked under a bridge and up some stone steps, taking him to the House of Elrond. Draco stared at the majestic building in awe, scratching his head while he did. 'I should have my head examined again,' he whispered, letting his hand fall to his side. 'My imagination must be on the fritz,' he muttered, shaking his head. He moved on across a bridge, continuing his exploration of Rivendell.

oOoOo

That night, the party deemed the Fellowship of the Ring, by Elrond, gathered around a bonfire set by the Elves of Rivendell. Elrond stood, gaining the attention of all those there. They regarded him with curiosity, waiting for him to speak. 'I will give you a two-month deadline to prepare yourselves for what is to come outside these walls. Training in the ways of Archery or Swordsmanship would be a good place to begin. Of your companions, Boromir and Aragorn are trained in the art of the sword, whereas Legolas knows all there is to know about Archery. Make your decision wisely for which profession you will choose.' The last part was mainly directed at the Hobbits, Harry, Hermione, and Draco.

'I choose the banjo!' Draco shouted out without thinking. Everyone chuckled at this except Legolas, who didn’t smile at anything, and Boromir, who hated everyone in the Fellowship for some reason or another.

Elrond rolled his eyes, looking at Draco. 'It is only out of morbid interest I am allowing this freak show to continue,' he said to him. The blonde smirked, tilting his head to one side and saluted the Elf Lord who held back a grin of his own at the young man's antics. Elrond bid them good night, leaving the Fellowship to plan out their two months.

Aragorn stood, slowly pacing around the circle of the bonfire. 'Sword-fighting is not for the faint-hearted,' Aragorn told them. He took out his sword which gleamed in the firelight, making it look lethal. 'This is a custom made Elven sword, embalmed with their magic,' he said, replacing the sword in its sheath on the belt at his waist. 'Frodo's sword is like my own. Instead of power, the Elves embalmed the knowledge to know if the wielder is in danger, or if there is danger in the surrounding area,' Aragorn explained.

Boromir stood, taking out his sword, and looked at Aragorn. 'You were trained by Rangers, Aragorn. A master swordsman trained me in all types of sword-fighting,' he said proudly.

Harry looked between them, a little confused. 'There are different kinds of sword-fighting?' he asked curiously.

Aragorn turned to him. 'Yes. There are those who sword-fight in duels. Others who do it for their amusement. Those who fight for survival, and others who will fight to protect their loved ones,' he answered. 'But, if you believe Archery is more suitable to you, Legolas is the Elf to ask,' he added.

Harry thought about it for a moment, pulling out the Gryffindor sword wrapped in the Emerald cloth. He fingered the velvety cloth and unwrapped it, revealing the Goblin-made sword in all its splendour. Harry grasped the metal, ruby adorned grip, pointing it upwards, the tip of the blade suspended in the air. He brought it down in a swishing movement, the steel singing with every movement. His companions watched with interest, in awe of the beautiful sword.

From the other side of the bonfire, Gandalf watched Harry with pride while he wielded the Gryffindor sword. He knew it was most certainly made for him. Gandalf stood, looking around at his companions before focussing his gaze back to Harry. 'I always knew the Sword of Gryffindor would choose you as its Master, Harry,' he told him with a smile. Harry turned to look at him curiously, along with the rest of the members of the Fellowship. 'As I said before, only a true Gryffindor, with the heart of a lion, can wield his sword. Think of the sword as your first wand. Ollivander told you when you received your wand; "the wand chooses the wizard or witch it deems to be its rightful master". The same goes for the sword. There are many Gryffindor's who were, likely, true to their House. I am sure you are curious out of them all, the sword would choose you. All I can tell you is it has something to do with your heritage, Harry. It seems Godric Gryffindor made you the rightful Heir to his sword,' Gandalf concluded, smiling at him.

Harry frowned in confusion. 'How is that possible? Gryffindor wouldn't have known who I am. He lived a thousand years ago from our time, so there has to be some mistake,' Harry said, shaking his head in disbelief. He studied the sword hanging limply in his hand.

'This I can answer,' Gandalf told him. Harry snapped his attention back up to the old man. 'Do you remember the unique skills gifted to the four Founders of Hogwarts?' he asked Harry.

'Slytherin could talk to snakes. Ravenclaw was a walking encyclopaedia. Gryffindor possessed a loyalty and strength unmatched by anyone. Hufflepuff had the healing expertise,' Harry answered, still confused and wondering what it to do with Godric knowing who he is.

'I see you were listening in History of Magic, while others, besides Miss Granger, of course, slept in the class. The thing is, Harry, Helga Hufflepuff possesses another ability only the other three Founders know of,' he told him.

'How do you know what it is then, Gandalf?' Draco asked from where he perched between Gimli and Hermione.

Gandalf smiled at the Slytherin. 'I know many things, not to mention I have met and talked with three of the Founders myself. Helga can see the future and hear Prophecies spoken to her. This is the other gift she possesses, Harry. Helga is a Seer, and she is also an important person in this age. She saw you, and Gryffindor saw you through her. He believes you are the only one capable of handling his sword, feeling the power within it and grasping it. He told me himself,' he told them, smiling at the evident shock on their features.

'They're alive and here in Middle-Earth!?' Draco asked in shock.

'Of course, they are,' Gandalf answered like this should be obvious. 'All except for Salazar who we believe was killed by a Mûmakil, or, as the Hobbits would call them, an Oliphaunt. They are large looking elephants if it helps.' Harry, Hermione, and Draco nodded in understanding. The three of them were trying to figure out what the hell a Mûmakil was. Gandalf must have picked up on their confusion and explained. 'They go by different aliases now due to the trauma of what they endured during the famous argument at Hogwarts in regards to the Chamber of Secrets Slytherin built. They all felt starting over was a good choice. They keep in touch, and they are all still the best of friends,' Gandalf explained.

'Where are they now?' Gimli asked, folding his arms on his knees and eyeing Gandalf with curiosity.

'They are back among their people,' Gandalf answered. The only two by the bonfire who weren't confused were Gandalf and Legolas, who was glancing around at his companions. His eyes locked on Hermione's for a moment before he looked away towards the arch of trees they entered the small clearing from. Gandalf sighed and explained, 'Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff are of the Elven folk. Hence the reason they're still alive. Salazar Slytherin possessed the long life granted to the Chieftains of the Dúnedain. Godric Gryffindor is of one of the races I am from, known as Ainur. He is also from the same Order as me, the Istari. Rowena and Helga are both of two different types of Elves though. Helga is one of those who dwell in Lothlórien, and her heritage is of the Noldor and the Teleri. She is known as Galadriel, the Lady of Light. Rowena is-'

'My 'ɛmɛl,' Legolas stated, cutting Gandalf off, and making everyone turn to look at him.

'Your "emel"?' Draco asked, turning to look at the Elf in curiosity.

Gandalf was the one who answered, ''ɛmɛl means "Mother" in Sindarin, which is the language used by Legolas' kin. She goes by the name Kerishiera now. She is both beautiful and wise amongst the Elves of Mirkwood and is respected as a Mother of all Elves. She has been around for a long time and was one of the first Elves of Middle-Earth,' Gandalf told them. Legolas glanced around at them, his face set in stone, which softened a little when his eyes rested on Hermione.

'Rowena Ravenclaw is your Mother?' Hermione asked, looking back at him, her eyes wide with wonderment. Legolas nodded, looking away and scanning the surrounding trees again.

Everyone was silent for a while, thinking about different things and wondering about the Founders. Harry looked up at Gandalf. 'What's become of Gryffindor? You told us he is part of your Order and the same race as you. Does he have an alias as well or did he keep his name?' Harry asked him. Everyone turned to Gandalf in interest, except Legolas who seemed to know this anyway.

'His name is Radagast the Brown now. He is a powerful wizard who has an absolute command over the Great Eagles of Middle-Earth. His familiar is a Great Eagle named Gwaihir, the same Eagle who saved me from the clutches of Saruman. If he is not busy in his affairs, I will arrange a meeting. I wouldn't be too hopeful, though, for Radagast is always busy,' Gandalf answered, sitting back down by the fire.

'Just out of curiosity, are you a special person in disguise as well? It seems to be a common thing in this time,' Draco asked, looking at Gandalf curiously.

Gandalf smiled. 'I have two aliases. Albus Dumbledore and Gandalf the Grey,' he answered, smiling at the blonde Slytherin.

'Okay, so who are you then?' he asked.

'I will reveal all in due time, Mr Malfoy,' he told him, which left everyone wondering who Gandalf was.

The Fellowship sat in companionable silence until it was much later and the bonfire had dimmed and diminished. Only when it was embers glowing did the first person leave, which happened to be Boromir much to everyone's relief. The next to go were the Hobbits, Aragorn, and Gimli. Sam was trying and failing, to keep his eyes open while Frodo was staring into the fire tiredly. Merry and Pippin had fallen asleep back to back, snoring away peacefully. Gimli and Aragorn carried the two sleeping Hobbits away, followed by Frodo and Sam, all wishing them a good night. Gandalf left next, and Harry followed him explaining to Draco and Hermione he wanted to ask him some things.

It was only Draco, Hermione, and Legolas left in the clearing now. The atmosphere didn't feel as comfortable as it did before with everyone sitting in the circle. 'I wonder what he's thinking about?' Hermione whispered, looking over at Legolas. He was still standing in the shadows like he was guarding the area. She had a feeling he would be the last to leave the clearing.

'How would I know, I'm not Merlin,' Draco answered, playing with some grass next to his foot. 'Who is he, anyway?' Draco asked her, looking over at the Elf in question.

'Do you ever listen to anything you're told. We all had introductions earlier in the night. His name is Legolas Greenleaf or Thranduilion, and he is the Prince of Mirkwood, which is a community of Elves. His name is pronounced like 'Lɛɡɔlas in Sindarin, which isn't much different anyway. His mother is Rowena Ravenclaw, and his Father is the Elf-King of Mirkwood, Thranduil. He's quiet and keeps to himself, but I like him. He seems pleasant enough,' Hermione explained.

Draco looked at her in disbelief. 'I did _not_ need to know his life story,' he said shaking his head. 'All I asked for was his name,' he added.

'Well, I'm sorry o' mighty Prince of Slytherin. You asked, and I provided, quit complaining,' Hermione answered, and silence followed this statement. Hermione looked at him in surprise when the witty Draco Malfoy had no retort for what she said. She frowned at him. 'What, no smart-arse come back?' she asked, smirking at him. 'Is the cunning snake losing his hiss?' she asked mockingly.

Draco turned to her, shocked at himself for not retorting. 'Can we try that again?' he asked, his voice almost panicked.

'Sure, what should I say?' she asked.

'I don't care,' he answered.

'You make me want to puke,' she said, snapping her fingers.

'You make me think somebody already did,' Draco retorted, standing up from his seat doing a small victory dance. Hermione burst into laughter, while he sat back down again. 'Oh yeah, the cunning snake is back!' he said, snapping his fingers, and causing Hermione to laugh even more.

After a while of just talking and laughing, Draco got up and turned to her. 'Right love, I'm going to get some beauty sleep. See you the morrow, when we will begin our fantastic training in the arts of the fight,' he said in a posh accent, making her laugh. He walked away and got to the archway of the clearing before turning back to her. 'Who am I training with again?' he asked her, frowning and rubbing his arm to warm up a little.

Hermione tried and failed to keep the smirk from appearing. 'Sir Boromir, the Arrogant," she answered, and Draco groaned. He waved half-heartedly, walking away through the trees towards the House of Elrond. In the shadows, Legolas' lips twitched at what Hermione said.

oOoOo

'Concentrate on the target! Visualise an enemy who can slay you without effort if you become unfocused,' Aragorn said to Harry, pointing to the target the Elves used for their training. Aragorn took up training Harry, Frodo, and Sam. Frodo and Sam were both using one target between them for their training because the targets were bigger than them.

'Okay,' Harry nodded, looking back at his target. He held the Gryffindor sword in a ready position and got into the stance Aragorn showed him. He thought of the Basilisk he fought in his second year, knowing if he looked it in the eye it would have killed him. He knew if he got distracted at all when the Basilisk was trying to strike him, he would have become the huge snake's dinner. He concentrated on the target, shutting out the banter around him, and envisioned the Basilisk was in front of him again. He walked forward briskly, swinging his sword around, and struck the target. It would be a critical blow to something living.

'Very good, Master Potter,' Aragorn said, clapping a hand on his shoulder, and smiling at his young protégé.

Harry smiled back, about to go back into his stance when Draco stumbled into the training area. He rubbed his face and eyes to get away the tiredness. He then slapped himself, rolling his eyes around in an attempt to wake himself up a bit more, which failed. He looked at everyone in turn. 'Whazzahapeznin?' he asked while yawning, causing everyone to stare at him in confusion.

'Can you say that again in English, or is it too difficult for you?' Harry asked him.

Draco sighed, turning to him. 'I said: "Whazzahapeznin". It's the new slang for "what's happening guys?"' he answered, smirking at him.

'Nice, Malfoy. You're grasp of our language completely astounds me,' Hermione stated, shaking her head. She sat down on the well with a book she received from Lady Arwen, Elrond's daughter.

Draco watched her for a moment, walking over to sit next to her, and placed his arm around her which annoyed her. 'Why are you not training with the others, love?' he asked, pulling her closer to him.

Hermione shrugged him off, turning to shout at him for daring to touch her. Deciding to hold her tongue, she looked away for a moment, then turned her gaze back him. 'To be honest, I don't like sword fighting. If I were to use any blade, it would be daggers,' she answered, turning to watch Frodo striking the target.

Draco looked around at everyone, his eyes stopping on Legolas who was examining his bow and his arrows to one side. He was keeping an eye on Boromir who was showing Merry and Pippin how to use a sword. Draco noticed at his sides, attached to his belt, were two small looking swords. Draco smiled, Legolas had daggers. He turned his attention back to Hermione. 'Okay, I've got it,' he said cryptically.

'Wow, you finally figured out you were born stupid, and the whole world is laughing at you and not with you?' Hermione asked, faking a gasp and clapping her hands in emphasis for her sarcasm.

Draco eyed her for a moment. 'See, I'm kind enough to look around and figure out what type of training would apply to you, and all you can do is insult my intelligence,' he stated, narrowing his eyes at her before looking away.

Hermione chuckled. 'Okay, what did you "figure out"?' she asked.

'You know what? I don't think I should tell you,' he told her, standing to walk away.

Hermione chuckled and grabbed his arm. 'No, seriously, what have you "figured out"?' she asked him.

Draco turned back to her, taking her hand from his arm. He moved, standing right next to her and looked into her confused and terrified eyes. 'I've figured out... well... it's difficult to say, but... Granger, I uh... I love you,' he stated sarcastically, and Hermione doubled over in laughter. He chuckled, watching her clutch her chest. 'Don't die of laughter, please,' he said, trying to be serious, but he couldn't help laughing. 'Now is not the right time to kill you with laughter. I'll get captured, chained, and castrated for my efforts,' he stated, looking around at the Elves guarding Rivendell. He turned back to Hermione when it seemed she couldn't stop laughing.

'I... can't... breathe!' she gasped, clutching her chest again and trying to halt the laughter from escaping again. 'Okay,' she said, taking deep breaths. Draco noticed she wouldn't look at him and he smirked, thinking she would laugh again if she did.

'Are you okay now?' he asked, and she nodded, but still didn't look at him. He let go of her hand which he still was still holding and sat down next to her again. 'Okay, to be serious now, the Elf has two daggers hanging at his waist,' he told her, pointing to where Legolas was standing, still examining his bow. Draco turned back to her, only to find her staring in the Elf's direction. With a sigh, he snapped his fingers right in her face. 'Have I got your attention?' he asked her, and she nodded. 'I think Archery is your type of profession. It would be good for you to learn,' he told her quietly, but seriously.

Hermione stared at him in shock. 'Do you think so?' she asked him, looking back to where the Elf was.

Draco chuckled. 'No, but it wouldn't hurt to try,' he answered, and she slapped his arm. They fought playfully until Boromir walked over, standing in front of them scoffing. Draco looked up at him from where he had Hermione in a headlock. 'Something I can help you with?' he asked as politely as he could considering he was struggling to keep Hermione from getting away and scratching him to death.

'I am to teach you how to fight with a sword. Can you follow me?' Boromir asked politely to Draco's shock. Such shock he let go of Hermione who glared at him before trying to attack him again. He placed his hand on her forehead so she couldn't reach him.

'I am aware, and yes I'll follow you in 2.4 seconds after I deal with Granger here,' Draco answered.

'Very well,' Boromir answered, walking over to where the Elves set out targets for him to train Merry, Pippin, and Draco.

oOoOo

'Your swordsmanship is amateur at best,' Boromir told Draco, watching him try and fail at hitting the target.

'Well, I'm sorry o' Master of the sword, but I've never practised so get off my case!' Draco said irritably, trying again, and hitting the target a little harder.

'Why don't you try thinking of the target as your worst enemy, or someone who has done something to you in the past you did not like? It may help,' Boromir suggested, trying to be kind to the boy he had taken a strong disliking to.

Draco smirked at these words. He would never tell Harry and Hermione this, but he imagined the target was Ron Weasley. He raised his sword, bringing forth the dormant anger he felt at the red-head, striking the target hard.

For hours, Boromir trained him this way until Draco could hardly even lift the sword in his hands for the tiredness. 'Am I ever going to get a break? You're killing me over here, while Potter lounges about like he's the King of the world!' he stated, looking over to where Harry was sitting on the grass talking to Hermione.

'Not until you can control your rage while attacking,' Boromir said. 'Now, continue!' he pointed at the target, walking over to Merry and Pippin who weren't fairing any better than Draco himself.

'And you wonder why we don't like you,' Draco said, hitting the target again.

Boromir spun on his heel in anger. 'I have tried to be civil to you, boy, but you continue to rile me. I am beyond willing to tolerate your attitude!' he shouted, causing everyone to look up. 'Why do you insist on speaking to me with such disrespect and anger?' he asked him, more quietly.

Draco stared back. 'Perhaps kicking your ass will brighten my spirits?' he stated and, in the background, he heard the quiet chuckles of the others. Boromir scoffed, walking away with anger written all over his face. Draco sighed, dropping his sword, and collapsing on the ground in exhaustion.


	10. Chapter Nine: Rivendell; Training for the Wild Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Me no own anything but the plot :) Also, any familiar dialogue belongs to Peter Jackson.

**_ Chapter Nine: Rivendell; Training for the Wild Part 2 _ **

For many days, the training the Hobbits, Draco, and Harry endured was the same; hard and tiring. Hermione was having problems of her own because she hadn't started any training yet, and the clock was ticking. Two weeks had flown by already, and she wondered where it was going. She was tense, asking Legolas to teach her Archery and how to use Daggers proved to be more nerve-wracking than she thought it would be.

It was late one night when Elrond finally approached Hermione where she was staring down at a beautiful waterfall flowing into a vast lake below his house. He stood by her side silently for a while, watching her. She reminded him of when Arwen was her age, especially with her stubborn nature, her looks, and, the most shocking of all, her smile. He was in shock when he saw her smile for the first time, realising she looked like a replica of his only daughter. She was also like his departed wife, Celebrían, and he wasted no time in speaking to Gandalf about the girl, wanting to know where she came from. He asked if she was an Elf or even if she was a long-lost relative or daughter he never knew about. Gandalf explained everything to him, and he understood the girl more now he knew everything there was to know about her. He could even go as far as saying she could be like a daughter to him easily.

He coughed to gain her attention, and she turned to him. She smiled when she realised who was there. 'Lord Elrond,' she greeted, bowing her head.

He placed his hand under her chin, tilting her head back up, so she was looking him in the eyes. 'You bow to no one, Lady Hermione,' he told her.

She nodded, a little confused at his statement, but she decided not to mention it. 'What can I do for you?' she asked in curiosity.

'You are not training, Lady Hermione. If the sword is not your path, I am sure Legolas would be happy to teach you the art of Archery,' Elrond told her gently.

Hermione smiled. 'That's what I want to do. I am even up for doing a little training with daggers, but...' her voice faded, losing herself to her thoughts. Elrond waited patiently to see if she would continue.

After a few minutes, he caught her attention by placing his hand on her shoulder. 'But?' he asked quietly.

Hermione smiled, blushing a little in embarrassment for leaving the Elf Lord hanging. 'I'm sorry,' she whispered, and he waved her apology away before gesturing her to continue. 'I'm not sure how to approach Legolas and ask him to train me,' she admitted, blushing again, and looking away from Elrond.

Elrond chuckled a little. 'What are you afraid of, Lady Hermione?' he asked with a small grin.

'I'm not afraid,' she argued, a little too quickly.

'Then, tomorrow you should approach and ask him to train you. Do not worry, Legolas is an extraordinary Elf with many skills. He will help you,' he assured her.

Hermione smiled at him, nodding. 'Okay I will,' she answered.

They stood in comfortable silence, looking out onto the valley the power of the Elves hid from the outside world. Hermione revelled in the majestic beauty of the trees, waterfalls, rivers, and buildings she felt were too beautiful to be real.

oOoOo

It was early the next morning when Hermione was in the clearing where the training of her companions was taking place. She was rather amused and only a little shocked to find Draco already there training with Gandalf. Boromir, she was told, refused to continue training the stubborn Slytherin. Boromir was over on the other side of the clearing having a playful duel with Merry and Pippin. Aragorn was talking to Harry about the Elven knife he always carried with him. Frodo and Sam were already striking their target, quite fiercely in Sam's case, and the target was beginning to look a little rundown.

Her eyes found Legolas standing over to one side, examining his bow and his arrows like he did every day. Though today there was a target and he was touching up on his skills, but Hermione noticed he hit the mark in the middle every time.

She swallowed, her throat quite dry, realising she was going to have to ask him to train her. She made her way over to where he was, watching him let an arrow go, hitting the middle of the target. With lightning speed, he pulled out another, shooting it at the target.

Hermione looked around the area, noticing a raven sitting in a tree above her. It turned, looking straight into her eyes and she flinched. 'Never look a raven in the eye for too long. It might steal your soul and fly away with it.' Hermione jumped at the silky voice. She turned, looking up into those beautiful blue eyes which seemed to hold her captive. Hermione couldn't speak, she couldn't move, she couldn't even blink. She felt like she had been caught in a spider's web, and he was the spider. He tilted his head a little. 'Anything I can do for you, Lady Hermione?' he asked quietly.

'I... uh... I was wondering if you would teach me Archery,' she whispered in a monotone. She mentally slapped herself. _He must think I'm a bloody robot or something! Great going Granger, way to go and freak the guy out the first chance you get to speak to him!_ She chided herself.

'Of course,' he answered.

'Uh, thanks,' she replied, smiling nervously.

Legolas nodded, walking over to the side, and placing his bow and arrows down. He picked up a spare one, handing it to her along with a quiver of arrows. He helped her strap the quivers to her back, before showing her how to hold her bow correctly, holding his own hands over hers. Her fingers tingled at his touch. 'Shoulders down, back straight and keep your eyes on the target. Which hand do you write with?' he asked.

'I'm right-handed,' she answered instantly.

He took her left hand, placing it on the spine of the bow, holding his hand over hers for a second too long before letting go. 'Now use your right hand to pull back the bowstring,' he told her. She did like he asked while he studied her frame, trying to figure out a way it would be comfortable for her. He stepped forward, taking hold of her right elbow while resting his other hand on her waist. He turned her a little more to the left, straightening her right elbow. 'Now, release the string,' he said.

She did, hurting her wrist in the process. 'Ouch,' she whispered, looking at her grazed wrist.

Legolas took her hand, examining the graze. 'Hold on,' he said, walking over to a small bag sitting next to some rocks. He pulled out a small vial and a rag and walked back over to her. 'This is going to hurt,' he told her, and she nodded. He tipped a little of the liquid onto the rag, pressing it down on Hermione's hand causing her to flinch, and gently cleaned her wound. 'It's called Nebra, it will stop an infection, and your hand will be as good as new by dusk,' he explained.

She smiled at him, though he didn't smile back, and Hermione wondered what it would be like to see him smile. It took her a moment to realise she was staring at him, and she blushed, looking away while he retrieved her bow, handing it to her.

She watched him pull off his right bracer glove, stepping up to her. 'Hold out your hand,' he told her, and she did, letting him put the bracer on. He tied it, hesitating for a moment before he let her hand go and looked back at her. 'It will stop the bowstring from hitting your hand, and you will no longer feel it. My bracer is a little big for you, but I will have a pair made for you,' he told her, and she nodded. 'Now, step into the position I showed you,' he said in a commanding tone, and she did what he asked.

'Okay, what now?' she asked.

'I want you to fire your first arrow,' Legolas told her, and she looked around at him, her expression scared. 'Do not be afraid, Lady Hermione. It is not as hard as it may seem,' he told her gently, taking an arrow from the quiver on her back and handing it to her.

She took it, looking at him curiously. 'How do I load and shoot?' she asked him.

'First, assume the correct stance I showed you. Your body should be perpendicular to the target and the shooting line. Whereas your feet should be shoulder-width apart,' he said, moving closer to her. With one hand, he rested it on her shoulder, and the other on her waist, helping her get into the position. Then with both hands on her shoulders, he pulled at them, so she was completely vertical.

Hermione shivered, hearing his voice right next to her ear. 'To load the arrow, point your bow toward the ground, placing the shaft of your arrow on the rest. Attach the back of the arrow to the bowstring with the 'nock'. The small component there,' he told her, pointing to where he was talking about, and she did what he said. _'_ Hold the bowstring and arrow with three fingers. Place your index finger above the arrow and your other two fingers below. The string can be in either the first or second joint of your fingers,' he said, taking the arrow from her. He showed her what he meant, and placed it back onto the nock for her.

He took her hand, helping her position it to the way she would feel is the most comfortable. When she was comfortable, and her progress impressed him, he continued, 'Now, raise your bow and draw your string hand towards your face, where it should rest lightly at an  _anchor point_. This point is consistent from shot to shot and is at the corner of the mouth or on the chin. Hold your bow arm outwards toward the target. Rotate the elbow of this arm, so your inner elbow is parallel to the ground,' he told her, moving back to her. He gently took hold of her elbow, moving her to the right position without changing her stance. He stood back to look at her frame before continuing, 'Now, release the arrow by relaxing your fingers,' he told her.

She did what he said, relaxing her fingers causing the arrow to leave the bow and hit the target on the outside line. Hermione wrinkled her nose. 'At least I hit the target,' she said.

'It could still be a critical hit to your target,' he told her. 'Very good for a first try,' he praised.

'Thanks,' she said, smiling at him, their eyes locking for a moment. He looked away first, and Hermione blushed. 'Can I try again?' she asked, and he nodded, taking her arm, and helping her get into the stance he showed her again.

This continued for hours until Legolas decided they should take a break. Legolas went over to his bow, picking it up, and taking out a rag from his little pouch and wiping it over the wood. Hermione sat on the rock next to where he was standing, placing her bow between herself and him. He picked it up, affording it with the same treatment his bow received. Hermione glanced at him, catching his eyes for a moment before looking away. She was nervous; she had no idea what to say to him. He spent hours teaching her how to shoot an arrow until she hit the middle of the target, and she couldn't think of a single intelligent thing to say to him.

Legolas stopped what he was doing, turning to her. 'What do you know of the Elves?'

Hermione looked around at him, shocked he was the first to speak. 'Not much,' she answered.

'Is there anything you want to know?' he asked her.

'There are many things about this world I would love to know about. The Elves are one of those things,' she answered truthfully.

Legolas eyed her curiously, before turning away with a thoughtful expression. He turned back to her after a few moments. 'Let me tell you a story of my people. I am sure you saw the anger and hatred between the Dwarves and the Elves?' he asked.

'Yes, I did notice. Especially, at the Council Lord Elrond held a few weeks ago,' she answered.

'Our two races were not always like this. The Elves once traded with the Dwarves in harmony, and this continued for thousands of years until about just over 3 thousand years ago. My Father, in an intense argument with one of the Dwarf Kings, killed him when the Dwarf took up his axe to attack him,' he told her.

'3 thousand years!?' she gasped in shock.

'Elves live for many thousands of years. Therefore, we have been given the name 'ɑlfirin, meaning "Immortal". I just turned 2931 years old in Spring, so I was not around during the war, but my Father told me much. My Mother has always wanted harmony to return amongst our two races, but she is the only one who thinks it should. I do not like the Dwarves, but if our two peoples were to put aside the feud, I would deal with it,' he told her.

'You're 2931 years old?' she asked in shock and awe.

Legolas' lips twitched at her reaction, he was expecting it. 'I am,' he answered.

'But you don't look a day over 25! How is this possible!?' she asked in shock, her voice rising because of it.

'How old are you?' he asked.

His sudden question snapped her out of her shock, her eyes widening. 'That's not something you ask a girl, but if you must know, I'm 18,' she answered.

'Well, when you are born you grow immediately in a short time, so you look the way you do now when you are 18. For Elves, when we turn 100 years old, it is equal to about one year of your life,' he explained, and she nodded in understanding. 'If I narrow my age down and equal it to men… I would be 29 years old. Do you understand?' he asked.

'I think so,' she answered, looking up at the gorgeous Elf. 'I feel so young,' she whispered in disbelief. Hermione was in awe when he smiled back at her. It was only a small smile, but it lit his face up even if it was only a tiny flick of his lips. She couldn't help but smile back at him.

oOoOo

Hermione walked around Rivendell, taking in everything she could, committing all the time she spent in the Elven city to memory. There were three days left until the journey the Fellowship of the Ring would begin. They were to leave the safety of Lord Elrond and his Elves.

She walked along a path she didn't recognise until it ended at a small bridge with a river flowing through it. Hermione spied water lilies in the pond and smiled at her peaceful surroundings.

'I imagine you think Rivendell is a dream come true... but you are wrong I am afraid,' came a familiar voice from behind her. She turned to the gorgeous Elf where he was standing looking back at her. Hermione turned away, looking down at the slow flowing river with a frown. Legolas came to stand at her side, looking down at her in curiosity. 'You are ill at ease. The Ring troubles you?' he asked.

She shook her head. 'It's not just the Ring,' she whispered.

'Then what is troubling you, Lady Hermione?' he asked.

She looked up at him, unshed tears glistening in her eyes. 'I remind myself every day some birds aren't meant to be caged. Their feathers are too bright. When they fly away, part of you, who knows it was a sin to lock them up, does rejoice. Still, the place you live in is much more drab and empty when they're gone,' she told him, and he nodded in understanding. 'I miss my friend,' she added, a single tear escaping.

'Your friend?' he asked curiously.

'He's dead,' she whispered, fighting back her tears. 'Murdered by the Dark Lord we mentioned at the meeting. He cared only for blood purity, and his sad existence,' she told him.

'I am sorry for your loss,' he told her sincerely. 'Can I tell you something my 'ɑdɑr, my Father, said once?' He asked her, and at her nod, he looked down at the river. 'The past is a gaping hole. You can run from it, but the more you run, the deeper it grows behind you, its edges yawning at your heels. Your only chance is to turn around and face it. But, it is like looking down into the grave of someone you love,' he told her, and she smiled. 'Keep your memories of him alive and, in spirit, he will rejoice,' he told her. More tears escaped her eyes, and he wiped them away, before leaving her to think of her friend and control her emotions.

Legolas believed she was a strong person, but something nagged at him. Whenever he spent time with her or talked to her, it felt like he had known her for years rather than just a few weeks.

oOoOo

The day the Fellowship was leaving on their journey finally arrived and the members gathered at the entrance to Rivendell, standing to talk amongst each other. Hermione looked around. 'Where's Aragorn and Legolas?' she asked Harry in a whisper.

'Well, there's Legolas,' he answered when the Elf descended the stairs, heading over to them. Harry looked back at her. 'I have no idea where Aragorn is though,' he told her.

'He has gone to his Mother's grave. He will join us soon,' Legolas told them, checking Bill the pony's reins and saddle.

oOoOo

In the forest, not far from where the Fellowship were getting ready to leave Rivendell, Aragorn kneeled in front of a statue of a beautiful woman. He peeled away the foliage and weeds gathered on the engraved letters and in front of the grave. He sat looking at the statue for a few minutes, and Elrond entered the clearing, standing to one side. _'She wanted to protect her child. She thought in_ Rivendell _you would be safe,_ ' he said, and Aragorn reached up and ran the back of his fingers over the stone woman's cheek. 'In her heart, your Mother knew you would be hunted all your life. That you would never escape your fate. The skill of the Elves can reforge the Sword of Kings, but only you have the power to wield it,' Elrond told him.

Aragorn stared at the statue sadly. 'I do not want that power. I have never wanted it,' he said defiantly.

'You are the last of the bloodline. There is no other,' Elrond told him as Aragorn continued to look at the statue sadly.

oOoOo

'My old sword! Sting,' came Bilbo Baggins' voice, opening the cloth covering a beautiful sword. He picked it up, handing it to Frodo. 'Here, take it. Take it,' he told him.

Frodo unsheathed it, looking at it in awe. 'It's so light,' he said to Bilbo, smiling at the older Hobbit.

'Yes. Made by the Elves, you know. The blade glows blue when Orcs are close. And it's times like that, my lad, when you have to be extra careful,' Bilbo told him.

'So, it's like the sword Aragorn gave me, but it glows only for when Orcs are near?' Frodo asked, studying the sword.

'Exactly, my boy,' Bilbo stated, turning to his bag again. 'Here's a pretty thing. Mithril. As light as a feather, hard as dragon scales. Let me see you put it on. Come on,' he said.

Frodo untied the buttons on his waistcoat and shirt. The Ring on his chain glinted in the light, catching Bilbo's eye and he gasped a little. Frodo stopped what he was doing, looking at his uncle. 'My old ring,' he said, pointing at it. He started rubbing his hands together, staring at the Ring. 'I should very much like... to hold it again, one last time,' Bilbo said, entranced by the Ring. Frodo, fearing for his uncle, tied the buttons of his shirt back up, hiding the Ring from his uncle's view. Bilbo looked angry, his face turning ashen like he was dead, and he shouted out in anger, grabbing Frodo's shoulders, trying to get the Ring. Frodo pulled away, looking at Bilbo in confusion and fear. Bilbo looked back at him, shocked at his actions, hiding his face. He looked back at Frodo apologetically. 'I'm sorry I brought this upon you, my boy. I'm sorry you must carry this burden,' Bilbo sat down slowly, his back to Frodo. 'I'm sorry for everything,' he said, his voice thick with tears.

Frodo walked towards him, placing his hand on his uncle's shoulder in comfort. Bilbo took his hand, continuing to cry for what Frodo would have to do.

oOoOo

The Fellowship gathered at the entrance to Rivendell, waiting for Elrond to appear. The Elven Lord appeared at the foot of the stairs, descending slowly, his eyes fixed on the members of the Fellowship. He came to a stop in front of some of his kin who came to see them off, Arwen included and addressed them. 'The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will.' Aragorn looked over at Arwen, their eyes locking at these words. 'Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of the Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you,' he said, smiling at them.

Legolas and Aragorn placed their hands on their chest, bowing their heads, and Hermione figured this must be a show of respect amongst Elves. She learned Aragorn grew up in Rivendell so it was only normal he would use Elven customs himself.

Legolas walked away from the group, walking over to where Arwen was standing, and Hermione watched them reach up, touching each other's cheeks and bowing their heads, their free hand over their hearts. Hermione realised it must be their way of saying farewell. Legolas came back down, proceeding to do the same thing again to Elrond. Elrond also kissed the blonde Elf's forehead, and she guessed this was because he was a Lord of Elves. Legolas walked back over to stand with the Fellowship once more.

'The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer,' Gandalf stated.

Frodo looked around at the gathered Elves before turning to look at the members of the Fellowship. He walked out of Rivendell, leading the Fellowship, and came upon his first fork, looking around in confusion. He didn't want to seem like a fool when leading 11 people out of Rivendell. He looked at both paths before whispering, 'Mordor, Gandalf, is it left, or right?' he asked, knowing the old wizard was behind him.

Gandalf smiled. 'Left,' he answered, placing his hand on the Hobbits shoulder, and turned down the left path. Merry and Pippin followed behind Gandalf, Legolas followed next to Hermione, Harry, and Draco. Behind them was Sam who was leading Bill, the pony, and behind him was Boromir. Aragon lagged behind, looking around at Rivendell for a moment. Finally, his eyes came to rest on Arwen's, and he nodded at her before following the Fellowship. With tears in her eyes, Arwen watched him disappear through the arch and hung her head, a single tear falling from her eyes.

oOoOo

While they walked, Legolas reached forward, tugging on Hermione's hand, and she turned to him curiously when he stopped walking. She stopped as well, letting the Fellowship walk on. 'I have a gift for you,' Legolas told her, holding out the bracer gloves for her bow which was attached to her back along with her quiver. At her waist, two Elven-made Daggers, the same as Legolas', hung. He taught her to use them, and she was okay with them but nowhere near as good as Legolas.

'Thank you,' she whispered, and he took her hands, placing the bracers on them. They were smaller, identical versions of his ones.

'I also had this made for you,' he said, pulling out an emerald green cloak made from a strange material Hermione had never seen before. She looked at the beautiful cloak curiously before looking back at him. 'It protects against wind and rain and is imbued with Elven magic. It helps Archers know where critical points are on their targets,' he explained, and Hermione noticed he was wearing one the same. He helped her put it on, and she felt warm in an instant.

'This is wonderful. Thank you so much, Legolas,' she said, looking up at him. Their eyes locked and, subconsciously, they began moving closer together.

'OI! You two lovebirds coming!" Draco shouted from where he was standing next to an irritated Harry.

Legolas and Hermione stepped away from each other, moving to catch up with them. Legolas ran ahead to the front of the Fellowship, conversing with Gandalf in hushed tones. What just happened confused Hermione. _For a moment, I could have sworn he was... No, I'm a silly romantic. There was no way a plain, boring girl like me would interest someone like him. He wasn't about to kiss me... was he?_


	11. Chapter Ten: Up the Mountain Caradhras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine. Familiar dialogue belongs to Peter Jackson.

**_ Chapter Ten: Up the Mountain Caradhras _ **

The twelve companions crossed the mountainous region of Hollin towards the Misty Mountains. It took them a quarter of a day to walk across until they came to a makeshift path. Gandalf led the way, followed by Legolas and Gimli. Draco, the Hobbits, and Bill the pony followed them up, and Harry was behind them. Behind Harry was Boromir and then Hermione and Aragorn took the rear, talking amiably about which route they were going to take.

'We must hold to this course, west of the Misty Mountains, for 40 days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east to Mordor,' Gandalf explained to them, stopping to rest for a while.

Sam busied himself with making food for everyone, and they helped themselves for a while. Boromir, Merry, and Pippin brushed up on their sword skills by having a play sword fight. 'Two, one, five. Good! Very good!' Boromir told Pippin when the Hobbit defended himself from every move Boromir made.

They repeated the process while Aragorn watched, and Sam sat next to Frodo with a plate of food to watch as well. Aragorn watched the footwork, turning to smile at Hermione who was sitting next to him. She smiled back and stood, walking over to where Gandalf was. She heard Aragorn issuing out orders to the Hobbit. 'Move your feet,' he said.

'You look good, Pippin,' Merry told him, his mouth full of food he stole from Sam's plate.

'Thanks,' Pippin answered, looking over at his cousin.

'Faster,' Boromir stated, issuing out the same technique to Merry.

Hermione smiled, sitting next to Gandalf who was watching Draco and Harry duel, which, to her, was hilarious. Draco opted for a mocking tone which had Gandalf laughing while he watched them. 'En garde, touché!' Draco said as his sword met Harry's in a duel stance.

'Do you know how cliché that is?' Harry asked him in amusement, moving back and getting into his fighting stance.

Draco tutted. 'You sir, are spoiling my fun,' he stated, getting himself into a fighting stance. 'May the best man, or boy in your case, win,' Draco added.

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Now you're exaggerating on your manliness,' Harry retorted, their swords clashing.

Draco smirked at him and swung around, hitting Harry's sword hard, making the Gryffindor step back from the force. 'Do I look like a man who exaggerates?' Draco asked him, hitting the Gryffindor sword again. The Goblin and Elven made swords clashed in a small shower of sparks.

Harry gave the Slytherin a smirk of his own, bringing the Gryffindor sword down on Draco's sword. 'Yes,' Harry stated. Draco smirked and spun around, catching Harry a little off guard. He had to quickly block Draco's sword which left him open for Draco to trip him up. Draco looked down at the Gryffindor, pointing his sword at Harry's chest. 'It's not possible!' Harry shouted, not believing the Slytherin beat him.

'Not _probable_ ,' Draco said, smirking at the Gryffindor. He took his sword away and held out his hand to help him up. Harry frowned, taking Draco's outstretched hand, and allowed the Slytherin to pull him up.

'I want to go again!' Harry said, not accepting a Slytherin beat him.

'Best out of 3?' Draco asked with a smirk, wiping his sword.

'You're on, Malfoy,' Harry answered, and they were at it again.

Hermione and Gandalf laughed at them when they discarded their swords on the ground and started to play fight instead. Hermione couldn't believe how far they had come. She had gotten to the point where she could honestly say Draco was a friend, which was strange. She felt Harry thought the same if what she was seeing was anything to go by. She had a strong feeling Draco felt the same about them, watching them laugh and fight on the ground.

Gimli made his way towards where Gandalf and Hermione were sitting, looking around before speaking. 'If anyone were to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way 'round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome,' he said, his tone hopeful.

Gandalf shook his head, worry written on his features while he answered, 'No Gimli. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice,' Gandalf's response was firm, leaving no room for argument.

Legolas ran passed them, jumping up onto a rock and Hermione wondered what was wrong. He seemed uneasy while he looked out at something in the distance. She stood, jumping down onto the rock next to him, touching his arm. 'What's wrong, Legolas?' she asked him, but he didn't answer her or even react to her touching his arm.

In the background, Boromir hit Pippin's hand with his sword, stopping straight away. 'Sorry!' he shouted, and Pippin kicked him in the shin.

'Get him!' Merry shouted, and the two Hobbits took Boromir to the ground, play fighting with him much like Draco and Harry were earlier. Draco and Harry both started laughing from where they were talking over to one side. They walked over, standing next to the rock Frodo and Sam were still sitting on. Aragorn chuckled, taking a puff of his pipe. Boromir was laughing at the Hobbits' success at getting him down. 'For the Shire!' Merry shouted.

'Hold him. Hold him down, Merry!' Pippin cried, the three of them rolling around on the ground.

Aragorn walked over, attempting to pick the two Hobbits up by the scruffs of their shirts. 'Gentlemen, that's enough,' he said, but Merry and Pippin had the advantage of being small and quick. They grabbed Aragorn's legs, pulling so he fell on his back and awarded him the same treatment Boromir received.

Sam stood in confusion, finally noticing what Legolas was looking at. 'What is that?' he asked, gaining Draco's and Harry's attention. They turned to look at what Sam was looking at.

'I think it's moving,' Draco said.

Gimli turned to look at him before looking back at what they were talking about. 'Nothing. It's just a wisp of cloud,' he answered.

'It's moving fast,' Boromir put in from where he, Aragorn, Merry, and Pippin realised something was up. 'Against the wind,' he said in disbelief.

'Legolas, what is that?' Hermione asked him in fear, gripping his arm tighter.

'Crebain from Dunland!' the Elf shouted to the Fellowship.

'Hide!' Aragorn cried, grabbing Boromir's arm.

'Hurry!' Harry shouted, helping Merry and Pippin get into a hiding spot.

'Take cover!' Aragorn yelled to Frodo and Sam who both slid off the rock, allowing Boromir to help them hide.

Sam grabbed his bag, packing away his things followed by the others, and took it back to the hiding spot and went in next to Frodo who was next to Aragorn. Merry and Pippin were hiding behind Boromir, and Draco tripped Harry up, when the Gryffindor ran past his hiding spot, dragging him into the bushes so he could hide next to him. Legolas jumped down from the rock, holding out his arms allowing Hermione to jump down. He caught her easily, pulling her into a hiding spot near the rock they were just standing on. He held his arm out across her stomach protectively, and she leaned her head against the rock behind her. Her heart was beating fast from the adrenaline and fear coursing through her.

The birds flew overhead, and Legolas moved closer to Hermione to protect her. The others looked out from their hiding places, hoping the birds wouldn't see them. Legolas pulled his arm away from her, easing his way forward and looking out. Out of fear, Hermione grabbed his shoulders, and he turned to look at her before looking back out at the birds.

When they flew away, the members of the Fellowship came out from their hiding places. Legolas was the first out of the spot he pulled Hermione into, and he took her hand to help her out before letting it go immediately.

Gandalf, who was a little away from them came out of his hiding area in anger. 'Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched,' he confirmed, walking over to Legolas who was examining his bow, having moved away from the rest of the group to check if they were safe. Gimli and Hermione stood by Gandalf while Frodo and Sam walked over to them. Frodo was looking scared and a little tired to Hermione, and she felt worried for the Hobbit. Gandalf looked around at everyone in turn. 'We must take the Pass of Caradhras,' he said, looking up at a massive snow-covered mountain. Legolas looked at Hermione who was looking up at the mountain with more than a little fear in her eyes. He looked up at the mountain himself, wondering how safe they were going to be when climbing.

oOoOo

The Fellowship made their way up Mount Caradhras without too many problems, except they were walking through about a foot of snow, apart from Legolas who was walking on top of the snow.

Harry, Hermione, and Draco, who were bantering amongst themselves, turned when Frodo fell through the snow. 'Frodo!' Aragorn shouted, running over to help the Hobbit to his feet. Frodo searched his neck for the Ring on his chain, finding it gone. He looked forward at Boromir who picked it up, staring at it as a man possessed.

Draco went to step forward to take it off him and give it back to Frodo, but Harry grabbed his arm, so the Slytherin had no choice, but to glare at the man. Gandalf turned to look at Boromir himself, and the look he gave him wasn't a happy one.

Aragorn watched Boromir warily, placing a protective hand on Frodo's shoulder. Harry let Draco go, and the Slytherin walked towards Boromir, stopping next to him. 'Boromir,' Aragorn said with a touch of worry in his tone.

'It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt over such a small thing,' Boromir stated in a monotone. 'Such a little thing,' he said, reaching up to place the Ring on his finger.

'Boromir!' Aragorn and Draco shouted as one.

As Draco was the one right next to him, he looked down at the younger man. 'Give the Ring to me,' the Slytherin told him.

'As you wish, I care not,' Boromir answered, and Draco glared at him, snatching the Ring from him, rewarded with shock from the older man.

Aragorn went to step forward at this, his hand on his sword at the ready in case something happened. He stopped in shock, about to unsheathe it, when he realised the Ring did not affect Draco. He walked over to Frodo after receiving it, knelt in front of him, and handed the Ring and chain back to him.

'Thank you,' Frodo said sincerely, while Hermione and Harry gaped at the Slytherin's random act of kindness.

'You're welcome, wee man,' he said, ruffling the Hobbits hair, and smiling down at him. He opted to walk next to him to make sure he would get up the hill without falling again. Aragorn smiled at the young man at his show of concern for his comrades while the Fellowship continued their journey up the mountain.

oOoOo

Many miles away from where the Fellowship was struggling to walk up Mount Caradhras, deep in the caverns under Isengard, Orcs and Goblins worked on the orders given to them by the puppet of their Lord, Saruman. The White Wizard watched the progress from a bridge above where the Orcs were working. He turned, speaking in a monotone, 'So, Gandalf, you try to lead them over Caradhras. And if that fails, where then will you go? If the mountain defeats you will you risk a more dangerous road?'

oOoOo

Back with the Fellowship, Legolas' ears twitched, and he frowned which attracted Hermione's attention from where she was walking next to him, even though he was on top of the snow. 'What's wrong?' She asked him, but he didn't answer her. He ran ahead, taking the lead. When he passed Gimli, the Dwarf growled at him, continuing to trudge through the snow.

Legolas stopped short just ahead of them, looking around, and listening to what he thought he heard before. 'There is a fell voice on the air,' he said to his companions.

Gandalf stopped walking in shock. 'It's Saruman!' he shouted, and blocks of ice broke off from the top of the mountain.

Legolas looked up in shock before his eyes found Hermione's ones, which were open wide with shock while the clumps of snow fell above them. Legolas ran forward, grabbing her up into his arms, and leaned over her to protect her from the snow. He had taken it upon himself to protect her and had taken her into his responsibility. If anything happened to her, he would blame himself and accept any blame anyone gave him should they choose to.

They leant up against the rock face, the clumps of snow and rocks flying over the edge, just missing them. Aragorn, who was guarding Frodo and Sam, turned to Gandalf. 'He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!' he shouted, trying to reason with the old Wizard.

'No!' Gandalf shouted back. He chanted loudly, and Hermione assumed it must be a counter-curse to Saruman's spell. It didn't seem to work, and the voice grew in momentum and lightning struck the top of the mountain. Legolas, who let go of Hermione after the rocks fell, moved to protect her again. An avalanche of snow rained down on top of them, burying them beneath about two feet of snow.

Legolas dug himself out, pulling Hermione up with him, and he made his way to where Gandalf was, listening and watching for any more danger. The Hobbits emerged with Boromir and Aragorn, dragging themselves out from underneath the snow. Gimli muttered to himself, grumbling about the snow while he pulled himself out, causing Legolas to roll his eyes. Harry and Draco were dusting themselves off, and Harry walked towards Gandalf. 'We must get off the mountain!' he shouted to the old Wizard.

Boromir seemed to agree with this, shouting things at Gandalf. 'We can make for the Gap of Rohan, and take the west road to my city!' he shouted.

Aragorn was quick to argue with this. 'The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!' he shouted at Boromir.

'We cannot pass over a mountain. Let us go under it,' Gimli joined in, causing Gandalf to look at him, knowing what he was suggesting. 'Let us go through the Mines of Moria,' he pleaded, and Gandalf eyed the Dwarf with disdain.

Back in Isengard, Saruman flipped through a book until he came to a page with an archway on it with Elven script bordering it. 'Moria. You fear to go into those mines. The Dwarves delved too greedily and too deep. You know what they awoke in the darkness of Khazad-dûm. Shadow and flame,' he said into Gandalf's mind.

On the mountain, Gandalf closed his eyes before looking at Frodo. 'Let the Ring-bearer decide,' he said.

Draco placed a hand on Frodo's shoulder. Harry did the same, placing each of his hands on a shoulder of both Merry and Pippin. Hermione kneeled down, with Legolas' help, in front of Frodo and hugged the Hobbit. She pulled away, smiling at him, before standing back up, and leaned into Legolas. Frodo looked around at everyone, stopping when his eyes found Sam. He was freezing to the point where Aragorn had to hold his shoulders to prevent him from falling over. Frodo smiled at him, and Sam gave him a small smile back.

Boromir turned back to Gandalf. 'We cannot stay here!' he shouted, catching the attention of everyone. 'This will be the death of the Hobbits!' he shouted. Draco shook his head, his eyes narrowing. He didn't believe Boromir cared much for the Hobbits. Until he saw Boromir do something selfless for them, he refused to believe he cared. Whereas Draco had gained a sense of responsibility in protecting the Hobbits and he didn't know why. It just overcame him one day in Rivendell, and he took a liking to the small people.

Gandalf turned to the Hobbit. 'Frodo?' he asked, hoping Frodo wouldn't choose the mines but also felt there was no other choice.

Frodo looked at Gandalf. 'We will go through the mines,' he said with determination.

Gandalf closed his eyes, letting his shoulders slump, and looked back at the Hobbit. 'So be it,' he said.

oOoOo

The Fellowship retraced their steps, reaching the area where the spies of Saruman flew over them. They stopped to get their bearings, and Legolas jumped up onto a rock next to Gimli, looking down at the Dwarf. 'Which way, Dwarf?' Legolas asked with only a little spite.

Gimli looked up at him. 'South-west to the entrance of the caves. Then through the mines underneath Mount Caradhras, Elf,' Gimli answered.

Draco ran forward from his position, jumping up onto the rock Legolas was standing on. The Elf turned to him with interest, wondering how the young man managed it when the rock was quite large. Draco smirked at him, before turning to the Fellowship. 'Should we rest before we continue?' he asked them.

'Resting would be too dangerous, and it is not yet dark. No, we should continue and make camp when we are in safety,' Aragorn answered. 'Get your strength up, we leave soon,' he told them. They all nodded, while the Hobbits and Harry sat down in exhaustion. Draco sat on the rock cross-legged, closing his eyes like he was meditating. Hermione sat down on a rock next to the one Draco was sitting on. Legolas jumped down from the rock, moving over to where Aragorn was and talked to him in hushed voices.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Going Under

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All familiar dialogue belongs to Peter Jackson and J.R.R. Tolkien. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

_**Chapter Eleven: Going Under** _

__The Fellowship followed Gimli towards the entrance to the mines, leading them into the dark tunnels below. Hermione walked between Harry and Draco, gripping their hands tighter whenever she got scared. Harry and Draco looked at each other every time this happened, rolling their eyes considering they didn't seem to be at the scary area yet.

Gandalf was behind Gimli, murmuring to the Dwarf every now and again. Draco, Harry, and Hermione had a feeling Gandalf didn't like this, and they couldn't blame him. The place seemed desolate and too quiet for comfort.

Gandalf turned to Frodo, calling back to him. 'Frodo, come and help an old man,' he said. Frodo walked over, letting Gandalf place his arm around the small Hobbits shoulder. 'How is your shoulder?' Gandalf asked him. Harry, Draco, and Hermione looked at each other from behind them wondering what he meant by this. They hadn't been aware Frodo hurt his shoulder.

'Better than it was,' Frodo answered, looking up at the old Wizard.

'And the Ring?' Gandalf asked, glancing sideways at him in worry. 'You feel its power growing, don't you? I've felt it too. You must be careful now. Evil will be drawn to you from outside the Fellowship,' he said in warning, and Frodo looked back at him in fear. 'And, I fear, from within,' he said when Boromir walked passed. Gandalf looked at the man warily, whereas Frodo looked at him worriedly before turning back to Gandalf.

'Who then do I trust?' Frodo asked him.

'Trust yourself,' Harry said, stopping next to them. Gandalf looked over at him, and Harry looked back apologetically for butting in. 'Trust your strengths, Frodo,' he added.

'What do you mean?' Frodo asked the Gryffindor.

Gandalf was the one to answer. 'There are many powers in this world for good or for evil. Some are greater than I am. And against some I have not yet been tested,' Gandalf explained, smiling at him. 'Always remember, Frodo, he who can destroy evil, controls evil,' he told him.

Gimli came up then, stopping next to the five companions. 'The walls of Moria,' he said in awe, looking ahead of him. Gandalf, too, looked up towards the walls, only his eyes were not full of awe, but fear and worry. The Fellowship looked over at the walls Gimli was referring to, continuing towards the door to the mines. 'Dwarf doors are invisible when closed,' Gimli told them, banging his axe against the wall to prove his point.

'Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten,' Gandalf stated, making Harry and Draco snigger.

'Why am I not surprised?' Legolas put in, causing Gimli to glare up at the Elf.

When they reached the door, Frodo almost fell in the water before moving on. 'Be careful, Frodo,' Hermione called to him, and he gave her a small smile.

'Well, let's see,' Gandalf said quietly, reaching the wall and leaned close to the door. 'Ithildin,' he whispered, moving his hands over the patterns and looking towards the sky. 'It mirrors only starlight and moonlight,' he mumbled to himself, looking at the full moon shining in the sky. When the clouds moved out from in front of the moon, the door glowed. Gandalf read out what the Elven inscription over the top meant. 'It reads, "The doors of Durin. Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter",' he translated for them.

'What do you suppose it means?' Merry asked from the back of the group.

'It's simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open,' he explained to the Hobbit, and placed the end of his staff against the star on the door, speaking in a different language.

Merry and Pippin glanced at each other and smiled, Sam looked on bored, and Frodo looked on in curiosity. The doors did not open, and Gandalf looked at it in confusion, he was sure he figured out the password. He said the same thing in another language, and again it didn't open. From next to him, Gimli rolled his eyes, wondering if they would ever get in.

'Nothing's happening,' Pippin said, stating the obvious. Legolas looked down at him, turning back to watch Gandalf trying to open the door with force now.

Gandalf looked scandalised, staring at the door. 'I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men, and Orcs,' he muttered to himself.

'What are you going to do, then?' Pippin asked him.

Gandalf, who was getting irritated, snapped back, 'Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions. I will try to find the opening words,' he finished, his voice becoming a lot softer and, for a while, he kept trying to figure out the spell.

While they waited for Gandalf to open the door, Hermione walked over to where Legolas was standing on the roots of a tree staring at the water. Hermione stood next to him. 'Beautiful night, isn't it?' She said, looking up at the bright moon. When he didn't respond, she looked over at him in curiosity. "Legolas?" she called to him softly, but he still didn't respond.

'He is in an Elven sleep. He is still aware, but he is asleep. We never know when an Elf goes into this state because they can run and walk while in this trance. It is why they rarely tire,' Aragorn explained to her and walked over to where Sam was holding Bill's reins while stroking the pony's neck. Aragorn took the bags off his back, and Sam looked at him questioningly, so he explained, 'Mines are no place for a pony. Even one so brave as Bill.'

Sam looked at Bill sadly, stroking the pony's ears and neck. 'Bye-bye, Bill,' he whispered.

Aragorn handed the reins to Sam, pushing Bill's neck, so he turned towards the entrance of the cave. 'Go on, Bill. Go on,' he said, and the pony trotted away. Sam looked on sadly, and Aragorn placed his hand on the Hobbits shoulder in comfort. 'Don't worry, Sam, he knows the way home,' Aragorn reassured him.

Hermione moved away from Legolas, sitting next to Harry who was glaring at the Elf. Harry sobered his expression when she placed her head on his shoulder. 'How are you, Harry?' she asked quietly.

'Fine, thanks. How are you and lover-boy over there?" he asked bitterly.

Hermione pulled away, staring at him in disbelief. 'He's protecting me, and this is how you speak of him? I don't see you making any effort. You're supposed to be my friend, Harry,' she shouted, walking away in anger.

Legolas jumped down from the roots, staring at the water, and he frowned, moving closer to Gandalf. 'Swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake,' he whispered, and Gandalf looked at the lake in curiosity. 'Something is not right about this,' he said quietly. His eyes found Hermione's before diverting to Merry throwing a large stone into the water.

Aragorn noticed Legolas' worried expression and grabbed Pippin before he could copy Merry. 'Do not disturb the water,' he told him in warning, and Pippin looked back in fear.

Over by the door, Gandalf slumped his shoulders, walking over to sit on a rock. He threw his stick down in defeat, sitting next to Frodo. 'Oh, it's useless,' he said in frustration.

Aragorn and Boromir studied the water, both wearing frowns. Hermione walked over to the door, reading the inscription, and momentarily forgot she wasn't going to let on she knew Elvish, except for Aragorn and Gandalf. Aragorn guessed rather than found out. 'It's a riddle,' she said, and the water seemed to come alive, waves licking the shore by their feet. Hermione stared at the door in wonder. 'Speak "friend" and enter,' she whispered. Aragorn, Boromir, and the Hobbits continued to stare at the water when larger waves moved towards the shore. Legolas fixed his eyes on Hermione while she continued to stare at the door. 'm'ɛl̡lɔn,' she whispered, and Legolas' eyes widened when the door opened. His eyes flew back to her in shock. Did she know Elvish? How was this possible?

Gandalf looked on in shock. 'Ah, the last spell must have been delayed and only got through to the door now,' he laughed, leading the way into the mines and everyone followed in relief. Legolas eyed Hermione with curiosity and suspicion when she passed him, but she didn't look at him, and he wondered what she was hiding.

Gimli addressed Legolas, walking next to him, 'Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves. Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone!' he said excitedly. Gandalf lit the crystal on the tip of his staff so everyone could see around them. 'This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin. Unless I miss my guess, we're in for one wild night,' he laughed loudly at this. 'And they call it a mine.'

'Are you going to be a bad influence?' Legolas asked in amusement, looking around.

'Of course, I'm a bad influence,' he answered, shocked at being asked such a thing. He laughed while Gandalf shone his light on the stairs. 'A mine!' Gimli shouted out in amusement.

Boromir, Aragorn, and Legolas looked around in shock. 'This is no mine. It's a tomb,' Boromir stated. Everyone looked around in fear, noticing the many bodies lying around on the ground.

'It's quite filthy down here,' Draco muttered, looking around at the skeletons on the ground and stairs. Harry, Hermione, and Draco pulled out their wands, continuing to look around warily.

Gimli's eyes opened in horror. 'No...' he said in grief, running to one body of his kin. 'No!' he shouted.

Legolas walked over to one, pulling out the arrow, examining the arrowhead. 'Goblins,' he stated, throwing away the arrow, and grabbing one of his own, loading it onto his bow. Hermione followed suit while Draco and Harry pulled out their swords. Aragorn, Boromir, and the Hobbits pulled their weapons out also. Gandalf placed his hand on the hilt of his own but didn't take it out.

Aragorn turned to Boromir while the other man looked back at him in fear. 'We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here. Now, get out of here. Get out!' Boromir shouted.

Something tripped Frodo up, grabbing him by a long tentacle which came out of the water. 'Frodo!' the other three Hobbits yelled while the arm dragged him to the water.

'Help!' Sam shouted as the three Hobbits made to grab Frodo, but the beast was too strong. 'Strider!' Sam shouted, gaining Aragorn's attention.

'Help!' Frodo screamed.

'Get off him!' Sam shouted, cutting the creature's tentacle off, freeing Frodo.

'Aragorn!' Frodo cried while Merry and Pippin tried to get him to his feet. They watched the tentacle disappear into the water, and ten more appeared, knocking the Hobbits and Aragorn away from Frodo. It grabbed the Hobbit again, pulling him away from them into the water.

Legolas and Hermione took up position with their bows and arrows. He let one loose, hitting it in the tentacle gripping Frodo, and Hermione let hers go, hitting the same tentacle Legolas hit. In the time it took Hermione to fire one arrow, Legolas had already fired off three, and Hermione wished she could be as quick.

Frodo screamed when the body of the creature surfaced, opening its mouth like it was going to eat him. Boromir cut one of the tentacles off, before getting hit away from the monster. He ran back over, halving the one gripping Frodo, and caught the Hobbit when he fell.

'Into the mines!' Gandalf shouted to them.

'Legolas!' Boromir cried, and Legolas reloaded his bow, shooting again.

'Into the cave!' Aragorn shouted, and Legolas grabbed Hermione, pulling her into the mines. He ran back out and got Merry, Pippin, and Sam in, before firing arrows at the monster until Aragorn and Boromir, who was still holding Frodo, passed him.

When they ran in, Harry, Draco, and Hermione pulled out their wands, pointing to the monster. 'Reducto!' they all shouted, and the force of the three spells combined caused the walls to cave in and they ran so they wouldn't get crushed.

They took cover, the Hobbits huddled together, and Legolas grabbed on to Aragorn's shoulders, pulling him away from a rolling rock. They watched Harry, Hermione, and Draco dive away from the rocks landing in front of the Hobbits. They were soon engulfed in complete silence, and all they could hear was the heavy breathing of everyone present until Draco decided to break it. 'Well, that was fun... in a terrible, sick, not-at-all-fun kind of way,' Draco said with a nervous laugh, trying to lighten the mood.

Legolas helped them to their feet, eyeing Hermione. 'Next time, stay close, you are no good to me dead,' he said to her, turning away.

She grabbed his arm, making him turn back towards her. 'I'm not afraid of dying, you know,' she said, a little bitterly.

'How would you know? You've never tried it before,' Draco put in, brushing himself off, and answering for Legolas who walked away over to Gandalf.

'Total shambles, as per usual,' Gandalf whispered in anger, breaking the banter. He addressed his companions, 'We now have but one choice,' he said, lighting the crystal on his staff, and Hermione, Harry, and Draco lit the tips of their wands as well. Gandalf continued, 'We must face the long and dark of Moria.' He walked towards the stairs, and upon reaching Legolas, he turned to him. 'Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world,' he said, leading them up the stairs covered in the skeletons of the Dwarves. 'The darkest souls are not those who choose to exist within the hell of the abyss. It's those who decide to move in silence among us. Quiet now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope our presence may go unnoticed,' he told them in warning, entering the mines.

'What did he mean by the whole things moving around us?' Draco asked with a little fear in his voice.

Legolas placed a hand on his shoulder. 'Just because you cannot see something, does not mean it cannot kill you,' he told the Slytherin whose eyes widened at these words.

'It's so dark down here,' Harry whispered, and Legolas nodded in agreement before walking ahead to survey the area.

'If there are any eyeless seeing undead things down here, let me know and I'll... er... shoot them from a distance... with my wand,' Draco said, looking around at the mines.

Boromir fell into step with him, looking down at the Slytherin. 'How could someone see without eyes? Even if they are undead?' he asked him.

Draco turned to him, smirking. 'How can you walk around without a brain? Some things no one can answer,' he told him, looking at Hermione who rolled her eyes. Draco sniggered. 'Yes, behind every great man is a woman rolling her eyes, gentlemen!' he said to the rest of the Fellowship who all turned to look at the blushing Hermione.

oOoOo

They walked along thin paths with no barriers to stop them from falling down a massive drop. Gandalf stopped, examining the wall in curiosity, running his hand across some markings. 'The wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels, but Mithril,' he told the Fellowship, shining his light down the edge of the drop. It lit up the ravine and showing them how far it went down, and they could see a glittering substance on the walls, assuming this was Mithril. Gandalf turned back to them and smiled. 'Bilbo had a shirt of Mithril rings which Thorin gave him,' Gandalf told them, smiling when he thought of his old friends.

Gimli's eyes widened in surprise at this. ‘Oh, that was a kingly gift,' he stated.

Gandalf nodded. 'Yes,' he agreed, before continuing, 'I never told him, but it's worth was greater than the value of the Shire,' he said to them, and Frodo's eyes widened at this revelation, placing a hand on his chest.


	13. Chapter Twelve: The Dwarf-City of Dwarrowdelf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and any characters I add in. All familiar dialogue belongs to Peter Jackson (film adaption) and J.R.R. Tolkien (books). Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

_**Chapter Twelve: The Dwarf-City of Dwarrowdelf** _

The Fellowship continued their journey through the dark, seemingly endless halls in the Mines of Moria.  They were guided only by Gandalf's sense of direction and Legolas' keen hearing and sharp eyesight. They reached a steep, brittle staircase and started their slow climb. It was like climbing the side of a mountain. Pippin grabbed hold of one of the steps, the stone crumbling. He slipped, and Merry caught him to stop him from falling on his head. 'Pippin,' Merry said in frustration, pushing Pippin to keep climbing.

Gandalf reached the top of the stairs finally, sighing in relief and looking around at his surroundings. In front of him were two separate sets of spiral stairs leading up to three doorways, and Gandalf's eyes narrowed in confusion, taking this in. 'I have no memory of this place,' he whispered to himself in worry.

The Fellowship stopped when Gandalf sat on top of a huge rock, and stared at the three doors like doing this may give him the memories he needed to know which door to go through. Draco sat next to Harry on the floor, leaning against the wall. 'Are we lost?' he asked to no one in particular.

'No,' Aragorn answered, watching Gandalf with curiosity.

'I think we are,' Pippin said to him, but Merry hit him on the arm, frowning at his cousin.

'Gandalf's thinking,' Harry whispered to Draco, and the Slytherin nodded.

'Merry?' came Pippin again, turning to the Hobbit in question.

'What?" Merry asked in slight annoyance.

'I'm hungry,' Pippin answered, and Merry pushed him off the rock he was sitting on next to him, sighing while he took a long puff of his pipe.

Frodo turned, hearing a noise from below in the ravine and he looked down, spotting something moving below them. In fear, he ran up to Gandalf. 'There's something down there,' he informed the old Wizard. Harry followed him up there, also going to tell Gandalf he saw something down in the ravine.

'It's Gollum,' Gandalf said to him.

'Gollum?' Harry asked, looking back at the ravine.

'He's been following us for three days,' Gandalf explained, glancing at Frodo and Harry before staring back at the three doorways in front of him again.

'He escaped the dungeons of Barad-dûr?' Frodo asked him in shock.

'Escaped or was set loose,' Gandalf said to him, looking at the Hobbit. 'Now the Ring has brought him here. He will never be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the Ring, as he hates and loves himself,' he explained, shaking his head. 'Sméagol's life is a sad story,' he said, turning back to Frodo and Harry after saying this. 'Yes, Sméagol he was once called before the Ring found him. Before it drove him mad,' he stated, turning back to the doorways again.

'It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance,' Frodo said, turning back to the ravine, and catching sight of the creature again.

'Pity?' Gandalf asked the Hobbit with a frown. 'It is pity which stayed Bilbo's hand,' Gandalf informed a shocked Frodo and a curious Harry. 'Many who live deserve death. Some who die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo?' he asked him, but it was evident to the wizened Wizard Frodo could not answer such a question. Instead, he continued, 'Do not be too eager to deal out death and judgement. Even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many,' Gandalf told Frodo.

Frodo sat down next to Gandalf, saddened at these words. He looked down at his hands. 'I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this happened,' he whispered forlornly.

'So do all who live to see such times, but it is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time which is given to us,' he paused, letting this sink in. He watched Harry walk back down the steps, pulling Hermione into a hug and the girl looked at him in confusion. Gandalf smiled, turning back to Frodo, and continuing, 'There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring. In which case, you also were meant to have it. And it is an encouraging thought,' he told him with a smile. The Hobbit smiled back, a little more comforted after talking to the old man. Gandalf looked back at the doorways, and his eyes widened, a twinkle appearing in them, and he smiled. 'Ah! It's this way,' he said, pointing to one of the doorways, which gained the attention of the Fellowship who looked around at each other in disbelief.

Merry brightened at these words. 'He's remembered,' he said, getting to his feet.

'No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here,' he informed the Hobbit. 'If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose,' he told the Hobbit, who laughed a little at this.

Gandalf led the way, followed by Hermione who helped him light the way with her wand. Harry and Draco did the same, but they were at the back of the group helping those behind see their way. They descended the steep staircase, which was slippery and dangerous, and walked through the archway at the bottom. Gandalf looked around, noticing the new area was too large to make out everything. 'Let me risk a little more light,' he said, mumbling a spell to brighten the crystal at the end of his staff. The members of the Fellowship looked around in awe at the hall. 'Behold the great realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf,' he said in a welcoming tone.

'Gossip's worth its weight in gold,' Gimli said in awe, taking in the city.

'There's an eye-opener, and no mistake,' Sam whispered, looking around the vast underground city.

'It's a bit dull,' Boromir scoffed, looking around as well.

Gimli turned to him in anger. 'It would be nice not to want to kill you all the time,' he told the man through gritted teeth.

Gandalf smiled, turning to them to stop the Dwarf from killing Boromir. 'Now, Gimli,' he said and then turned to Boromir. 'You reap what you sow... You have heard of this, no?' he asked him, and the other man shook his head. 'Insulting a Dwarf in his domain is not a smart move,' he said in warning. He addressed the rest of the Fellowship while Boromir glared at the floor. 'We will make camp here and continue come morning,' he told them all with a smile. He turned serious again. 'We must be careful, for I fear there may be horrors lurking about in the quiet darkness around us. Be on your guard,' he warned them, sharing a glance with Legolas who nodded.

The Hobbits, Draco, and Harry sat down gratefully at these words, followed by Boromir, Gimli, and Gandalf. Over to one side, Aragorn and Legolas stood conversing in whispers. From what Harry and Draco could make out, they were speaking Elvish. Hermione also listened in curiosity, but she could only make out a few of their words. Draco tugged on her sleeve, and she leaned down. 'What is it?' she asked him.

'What are they saying?' Draco asked her. Harry leaned towards them as well, also curious to know what words the Elf and the Ranger were exchanging.

'I can't hear them from here. I managed to make out a few things, but not much. Aragorn mentioned something about Goblins and Legolas sounded worried, but I'm not sure about what he said. I did notice they keep glancing at the Hobbits, Gimli, or us though. I have a feeling whatever they are talking about could have something to do with any of us or the others. I'll try to get closer to make out what they're saying, but Aragorn knows I can understand Elvish, so he may notice my motives. I have a feeling Legolas suspects I know it because of my slip up when opening the door into Moria,' she explained. They both nodded and watched her walk closer, pretending to join in a conversation with Gandalf and Boromir.

She listened to Aragorn and Legolas. _'I'm worried about how the Hobbits are faring in this place,_ ' Aragorn whispered, looking around the vast hall.

_'They are stronger than they look. I fear the Ring's power is starting to wear_ Frodo _down. I am afraid he may succumb,_ ' Legolas answered, his voice laced with concern.

_'What of young_ Harry _and his two companions?_ ' Aragorn asked the Elf.

Legolas sighed, turning to look at him. _'Master_ Harry _and Master_ Draco _I do not know, I have not conversed with them much. I am unsure of their motives or even why they are here. Lady_ Hermione _is entirely different from them I have noticed. I suspect she knows ɛð'ɛl̡lɛn,_ ' he answered. Hermione looked away, saying something to Gimli when Legolas looked over at her.

_'What makes you think she knows_ Elvish _?_ ' Aragorn asked him in curiosity.

_'I heard her speak the_ Sindarin _word for "friend". It maybe she has picked up a few words from when we were in_ Rivendell _, but it seems to me there may be more to it,_ ' Legolas said, glancing back over to the girl in question.

Aragorn eyed him for a moment. 'Would it be so bad if she did?' he asked, reverting to English.

Legolas looked back at him for a moment, sighing and turning back to the endless inky blackness of the city. 'I suppose not. Knowing if she can speak it would make my life simpler. It also causes me to wonder how she learnt it in the first place.  _She could not have appeared here and learned_ Sindarin _or any of the other_ Elvish _languages overnight. It is not possible to learn it in such little time. It takes years to master the pronunciation and the difficult words. She would have had to have grown up learning it, or she would have to be part_ Elf _to know it anyway,_ ' Legolas explained to him, glancing over at Hermione again. Only this time, he caught her eyes and gave her a tiny smile before turning away again.

Aragorn watched them, smiling to himself. 'I taught her a few words while we were in Rivendell,' Aragorn told him, without looking at him, and Legolas nodded at this in understanding.

They fell silent, and Hermione closed her eyes, tuning into the other conversations buzzing around her. Something Frodo said caught her attention, 'I think I made a mistake in agreeing to come to this place. It was a wrong decision, and now we're trapped in here,' he said sadly, and Sam patted his shoulder in comfort.

Hermione made her way over to him, kneeling in front of him, and tilted his head up, so he was looking at her. 'If the only choice you've got is to do the wrong thing, then it's not the _wrong_ thing, is it? It's more like fate,' she told him in the hopes of lifting his spirits a little.

'Hermione's right, Frodo. There was no way you could have known what was down here,' Harry said from where he was sitting between Merry and Pippin.

They sat talking until Harry whipped around towards Draco so fast it caused the blonde to fall off the rock he was sitting on. 'Whoa, calm yourself, Potter,' Draco said in amusement, pulling himself back up onto the rock.

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Snape said your Father mentioned the device Voldemort was using to you. Did the device have a name?' Harry asked him.

'This is a bit sudden, don't you think?' Draco asked in shock.

'Harry, where did this come from? We weren't even talking about Voldemort or anything to with him. Why the sudden interest now?' Hermione asked him, just as surprised as Draco at Harry's abrupt question.

'I just had a thought. Do you know what it is called?' Harry asked him, a little firmer.

'A device, a thing-a-ma-bob, a do-hickey?' Draco answered, smirking.

Harry glared at him. 'Is there ever going to be a time you can be serious for five minutes?' Harry asked, gritting his teeth.

Draco smirked. 'No,' he answered, and Harry narrowed his eyes at him. Draco feared the Gryffindor was going to beat him up, so he held up his hands in surrender. 'Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I can't remember much about it, but it was a mirror. That's all I know, I swear,' Draco answered.

'A mirror?' Harry whispered in question; only it wasn't to anyone in particular.

'Why not ask Gandalf? He seemed to know much about it,' Hermione told him.

Harry nodded. 'I'll ask him when I have a chance to speak with him alone,' he told them, and they nodded in agreement.

Hermione stood up, walking away from the group, unaware a pair of bright blue eyes and another emerald pair followed her. She stopped next to a pillar and leaned against it, finally letting the tears fall when she thought of everything which had happened up until now. The loss of Ron was a huge blow to her system, and she didn't think she'd ever get over it. She loved him; he was like a brother to her. She knew she would have to let him go though and crying is not what he would have wanted her to do.

She felt a gentle pressure on her shoulder, and she looked up at Aragorn. 'Are you alright?' He asked her in concern. She wiped her tears away, smiling half-heartedly at him and nodding. 'Do you want to tell me what is bothering you?' he asked her.

She looked up at him with a smile. Ever since she first spoke to the Ranger, she trusted him explicitly. He reminded her of Sirius, and she felt she could tell him anything without any worry he would judge her. 'I guess... I'm getting scared,' she answered, looking away from him.

'What are you afraid of?'

Hermione wiped the fresh tears away, turning to him. 'Sometimes... when I'm with you all... I... feel like we're on the same wavelength... you know? But whenever there are fights, everyone's tempo picks up and... I feel like I'm being left behind. I try to catch up, but it's no use...' she told him.

Aragorn pulled the young woman into his arms to comfort her. 'You will never be left behind, not when there are those who care for you and want only to keep you from harm,' he said to her, and Hermione noticed him glance over at Legolas who was watching them with curiosity. 'Legolas cares more than he lets on. He may seem withdrawn and quiet, but his heart is in the right place. He only wants to protect you, because he feels connected to you on some level,' he explained to her.

'Thanks, Aragorn,' she whispered, hugging him again.

He stroked her hair, pulling away and wiping away her tears. 'Anytime you need to get something off your mind, you know I'll be here for you,' he told her, and she nodded. He patted her shoulder, smiling.

He walked away over to Harry and Draco who were talking about something, their expressions serious. Hermione stayed where she was for a while, her thoughts on Harry, Ron, the future, and a certain blonde Elf.

oOoOo

'Fear is what protects you from the things you don't believe in,' Aragorn told Harry and Draco. The two boys told Aragorn about what happened in the battle of Hogwarts.

'There was so much destruction. So many people died,' Harry said sadly after a short moment of silence.

Aragorn shook his head. This young man had seen more death and destruction than he had, and here he sat, a strong young man who was looking now to the future. He placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. 'The past is a puzzle, like a broken mirror. When you piece it together, your image keeps shifting, and you change with it. It could destroy you, drive you mad. It could set you free,' Aragorn told him.

'What do you mean?' Draco asked him in curiosity.

'You have seen much in your young lives people your age should not have to witness. I think you have both come out all the stronger for it. I believe the same for Hermione also,' Aragorn explained, and Draco nodded in understanding.

'They were after me, and it was my fault. I can't run from my past. I end up running in circles. Until I fall back down the same hole I was trying to escape from,' Harry said, tears filling his eyes.

'The illusions of the past. You think to have cast them off, only to find them years later, unwearying, and unrelenting. The past can bind a man as surely as irons,' Aragorn told him. 'It's not something to worry yourself over, young Harry. These things have a way of working themselves out. Just wait, and you will see what I am talking about,' Aragorn reassured him. Harry nodded, smiling at the older man weakly while Hermione pulled him into a hug.

Over with Gimli, Boromir, Gandalf, and Legolas, they were discussing the different races of Middle-Earth. 'Dwarves are a proud race, which is where our large cities come from,' Gimli was saying with a laugh, and Legolas rolled his eyes. The tension and anger between the Dwarf and Elf was yet to lift, but the rest of the Fellowship members believed this wouldn't happen for a while yet.

'Dwarves are so small, why would you need such big cities?' Boromir asked the Dwarf.

Gimli glared at him. 'As I said, we're a proud people,' Gimli said in anger.

'I'd say you're too proud,' Boromir said softly.

Gimli turned to him, looking at him critically. 'I respect men like you. Men with courage. But you are a slave to your emotions, and so, will never know real strength. Such is the curse of Men,' the Dwarf told him, and Boromir looked back in anger but didn't say anything.

'I would say in my opinion, Men are prouder than Dwarves,' Gandalf put in, and Boromir spun to look at him in shock for defending the Dwarf.

Draco wandered over to see what they were talking about, sitting next to Gimli. 'We may be proud, but we always look out for each other,' Boromir was saying, and Draco rolled his eyes. 'We rarely lose in battles because of our need to protect our people,' he told them, trying to defend himself and his people.

'Confident bastard, aren't you?' Draco said, causing Boromir to glare at him while Gimli chuckled.

'What is your problem with me!?' Boromir shouted at him, causing Legolas to straighten up in alarm at the echo of his voice around the hall. The Elf shared a look with Gandalf who turned and glared at Boromir.

'Boromir shut the hell up!' Draco said back loudly, but not loud enough to cause the echo Boromir had. 'Bloody... idiot,' he added in frustration, turning back to the livid man. 'Everyone is allowed to be dense, but you abuse the privilege,' Draco said, rolling his eyes. Boromir lunged angrily at him, but he stopped in mid-air and got thrown back into the wall.

Legolas, Gandalf, Gimli, and Draco all turned around in shock, and Hermione lowered her wand. Boromir looked up at her in a daze, and she glared back. 'Don't. Mess. With. Us! I warn you now for the last time! You are starting to piss me off royally!' She said, her eyes flashing with anger.

Gimli leaned towards Draco. 'Do you fear her?' the Dwarf asked quietly.

Draco turned to him, his eyes wide in shock. 'You have no idea,' he answered nervously, causing Gimli to chuckle. He turned back to the still livid Hermione. 'Hey,' he said in a gentle tone, and she looked at him. 'Thanks,' he said with a smile.

'Don't mention it,' Hermione told him, the anger still evident while she put her wand back into her pocket. Draco stood and was about to speak, but she held up her hand to stop him. 'Seriously, I mean it, don't mention it,' she said to him, and he nodded, smiling at her. She stared at him, a little shocked because Draco never smiled... ever.

Draco raised his eyebrows while Hermione continued to stare at him in confusion. 'I'm smiling which should scare you,' he said like this was the most obvious thing in the world.

Hermione shook her head, smiling herself. 'Believe me, it's the freakiest thing I've ever seen in my life,' she answered, laughing.

'Good, I'm glad I have that effect on you,' he told her, and his smile widened.

Hermione shuddered, walking away, and shaking her head, and Draco chuckled evilly, his smirk returning. Hermione slumped down next to Harry, resting her head on his shoulder.

Draco turned around, tuning in to what Gimli was saying to the Hobbits. 'The smart enemy attacks you exactly where you think you are safe,' he told them. 'You always have to prepare for a fight. That's why I'm never without my trusty axe,' he added, gesturing to the axe sitting next to him.

Aragorn walked over then, placing a hand on Draco's shoulder. 'I have a suggestion,' he said.

'What would that be, Aragorn?' Gimli asked from his perch next to Sam.

'I think young Draco here should take the Ring to Mordor,' he said, trying not to laugh when the boy took on a look of absolute horror at the thought.

'I don't want to,' Draco whispered, his voice a notch higher than it should have been, causing everyone who was listening to laugh.

'I was jesting, Draco,' Aragorn said, laughing with everyone else.

'That's good to know,' Draco said, sighing in relief.

oOoOo

The halls of the city turned almost pitch black when Gandalf dulled the light from his crystal. The only two members of the Fellowship who weren't sleeping were Gandalf and Legolas. They stood side by side, looking into the inky blackness of the halls. 'What do you see?' Gandalf asked him quietly.

Legolas looked around the hall. 'Nothing out of the ordinary. I sense a great evil within these walls. They are close so we must stay on our guard,' he said, looking over at Hermione, concern filling his eyes at the thought he may not be able to protect her.

Gandalf followed his gaze, smiling. 'Everything happens for a reason,' the old Wizard said quietly, and Legolas turned to face him. 'They say even the proudest spirit can be broken... with love,' he added, walking away from the confused Elf.

Legolas turned back to the darkness and sighed, preparing himself for a long night of guarding his sleeping companions. After a while of silence, he allowed himself to slip into Elven sleep. He was still completely aware of his surroundings, staring unblinkingly into the darkness.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Balin's Tomb; Escape from Moria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Peter Jackson owns all familiar dialogue, J.R.R. Tolkien owns Lord of the Rings, and J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I own the plot :)

**_ Chapter Thirteen: Balin's Tomb; Escape from Moria _ **

The twelve companions will never know if it was morning when they moved on from Dwarrowdelf. They ventured through the endless darkness of the halls around them. The time was anyone's guess, and even Legolas couldn't decipher what time of the day it was without the help of the sun. They walked for what felt like miles, and the Hobbits were scuffing their leather-soled feet. Harry and Draco were insulting each other to keep themselves amused while Hermione was conjuring bubbles and confetti with her wand out of boredom.

It was with much relief they arrived at their destination, but it faded when it dawned on them something wasn't right. There were dead bodies strewn across the ground, and the large doors were open. Gimli let out a choked cry, running towards the doors carelessly. 'Gimli!' Gandalf shouted to him, in worry the Dwarf was running into a trap.

Gimli stopped in front of a stone coffin. 'No!' he shouted out sadly, kneeling in front of it. 'Oh, no,' he whispered, crying. Above, there was a window letting the light shine down on the coffin, but it gave an eerie feeling to the room. 'No,' Gimli choked out at his loss.

Hermione walked over to Gimli, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder while he let out more heart-wrenching sobs. Hermione felt tears come to her own eyes when Gandalf walked passed, followed by Legolas, and Aragorn. He read the inscription on the stone coffin, "'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria".' Gimli erupted into more tears, and Hermione rubbed his back in comfort. Gandalf looked at Gimli sadly. 'He is dead, then,' he whispered to the Dwarf, before turning to Legolas. 'It's as I feared,' he said to him and Aragorn. Gimli let out a rather large sob, banging his helmet off the stone in his sorrow, and Gandalf handed his wizard's hat and staff to Pippin to hold while he looked around.

Harry wandered over to the back of the tomb, noticing a large book lying in the arms of a skeleton next to the stone coffin. With some disgust, he moved the bony hand off the top of the book and picked it up. He opened it and scanned the page, but he couldn't read it. It was written in a different language. 'Gandalf? What's this?' he asked, gaining the old wizard's attention.

Gandalf walked over, taking the book from him in curiosity, causing some of the pages to fall out due to how ancient it was. He wiped at the pages, making out the parts which weren't covered in grime and dust from being unopened and unused for a while. He blew away some more dust and Pippin looked on in fear.

Legolas walked around the room, examining the weapons used to slay the Dwarves, and stopping when he reached Aragorn. 'We must move on,' he said to the Ranger, looking at him. 'We cannot linger,' he said in worry.

He looked over to Gandalf who started reading from the ancient book. '"They have taken the bridge and the second hall",' Gandalf began, gaining everyone's attention. '"We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums...".' While he continued to read, Pippin walked backwards. '"Drums in the deep".' Gandalf looked up at Gimli sadly, turning the page. '"We cannot get out",' he said, and Legolas started looking around in alarm until he noticed Hermione doing the same, and she looked at him in confusion. Legolas made his way over to her, stopping when Gandalf continued, '"A Shadow moves in the dark".' Pippin almost walked into the skeleton sitting on the wall of a well.

Pippin turned back to Gandalf while Draco walked over to the well, looking down into it with curiosity. He looked back up, his eyes shining, and he whispered, 'I see a diorama of the children of the world living in peace and freedom.' He looked back down into the well. 'No, wait. It can't be that,' he whispered, squinting his eyes at the darkness. 'It's too dark to make out what's down there,' he whispered, moving away from the well to stand next to Aragorn.

'There's only one way to escape from this place,' Aragorn told him.

'How?' Draco asked in curiosity.

'We're doing it right now,' Aragorn answered like it should be obvious, considering they were heading in the direction of the exit.

'Fiddling with the change in my pocket?' Draco asked, and Aragorn shook his head in amusement.

Legolas continued over to Hermione, placing his hand on her shoulder, and looked at her with suspicion. 'You heard it, did you not? You heard the noises in the dark,' he whispered. Harry looked over at them and glared at the Elf.

Hermione looked back in defiance. 'Why is it a problem if I did?' she asked him.

Legolas looked back at her in disbelief, stepping closer to her and lowering his voice. 'The only way you could hear the noise is if you have the enhanced hearing Elves are born with,' he told her, his tone serious, and her eyes widened. 'Who are you?' he asked her softly. Over on the other side of the room, Harry snapped one of the arrows he pulled out of a skeleton in anger.

Hermione pulled away from him, shaking her head. 'You know who I am. I don't know why I can hear the noise. I can't explain it. Please, drop it,' she told him firmly, and he frowned at her.

They looked back at Gandalf, tuning back into what he was saying, '"We cannot get out. They are coming",' he finished, looking up.

Pippin took hold of the arrow in the chest of the skeleton on the well and jumped back in shock when its head fell off and down the well, hitting off the side. The noise gained the attention of the rest of the Fellowship, and Pippin spun around in horror, knocking the body off into the well. The reverberating sounds echoed all around them, throughout the quiet mines like hundreds of gunshots. Gandalf walked towards the Hobbit in horror while the sounds continued. Every time the skeleton body, head, or the bucket on the chain hit something, Pippin closed his eyes and flinched like he was in pain, his expression set into one of fear. The other members of the Fellowship listened in fear also. Legolas looked around in alarm, hearing other noises melded in with the echoing of the skeleton, and he looked back at Hermione, noticing she was looking around in fear. He placed his hand on her arm to comfort her, but he continued to look around and listen. 'So much for being subtle,' Hermione whispered to him, and he nodded.

When the sounds stopped, Pippin tried to talk, but nothing came out. Boromir let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding, but Legolas and Hermione continued to listen for anything more. Gandalf slammed the book shut in anger. 'Fool of a Took!' he shouted, placing the book on the stone coffin.

'Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity,' he growled, snatching his hat and staff back from him.

'Oooh, ouch,' Draco whispered, causing Aragorn to chuckle.

A massive bang from within the depths of the mines broke the silence, and Gandalf turned to look back at the frightened Pippin who turned to the well where the banging was coming from. Then came more bangs, and the screeching of something the twelve companions didn't believe would be of a friendly nature. The sounds got louder while Boromir and Aragorn looked around, unable to determine which direction the sounds were coming from. Legolas moved in front of Hermione, holding her arm. Sam looked down at Frodo's sword which was glowing blue. 'Frodo!' the Hobbit said, and Frodo pulled his sword out a little, looking back at Sam with fear.

Legolas listened to the screeches for a moment before looking at Gandalf. 'Orcs,' he said, pulling an arrow from his quiver, and loading his bow. This action caused Hermione to do the same, loading her bow as well.

'Orcs?' Draco said slowly, turning to Legolas. 'How bad are they?' Draco asked him, fear evident in his voice while pulling his sword out.

'Think of the worst possible thing to attack you, and you will still have scarcely a glimpse of what I am talking about,' Legolas answered.

Draco's eyes widened in horror. 'That's not good,' he said his voice a much higher pitch.

They heard more bangs and Boromir ran towards the door to see what they were up against, almost getting hit by two arrows. 'Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!' Aragorn shouted to the Hobbits, and they nodded, huddling behind the Wizard.

Boromir closed the doors with Legolas' help before turning to the Elf. 'They have a cave-troll,' he said, but the entire Fellowship heard him as if he'd shouted it.

'A cave-troll!? I got a bad feeling about this one!' Draco said in fear, raising his sword with one hand while fingering his wand in his pocket.

'When was the last time you felt good about anything!?' Harry asked him, unsheathing the Gryffindor sword, the blade glittering dangerously in the light shining through the window. Draco didn't answer, glaring at the Gryffindor from his position next to him.

'What do we do!?' Hermione asked, kneeling next to Draco. Aragorn ran to help Boromir and Legolas who were blockading the door with various things in the room.

'I don't know! This is a first for me!' Draco shouted back, watching the Elf throw axes, spears, and various other things at the two men to try and stop the Orcs from getting in. 'I don't have a solution, but I admire the problem,' Draco whispered while the three ran back, taking their places.

Legolas took up position behind Hermione, pointing his bow towards the door. Aragorn did the same, pulling his bow out, and standing behind Harry. Boromir took up position in front of Draco, his sword drawn and his shield out.

Gimli jumped up from his kneeling position to stand on top of Balin's stone coffin, letting out a battle-cry. 'Let them come! There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!' he shouted while the Orcs tried to push through the barricade.

'Alright, everything in that general direction must die,' Draco said, pointing towards the door, and this caused everyone to chuckle nervously even though it wasn't the time to laugh or joke.

Soon the Orcs weapons started to show through the wood of the door, which splintered. Legolas narrowed his eyes in concentration, awaiting his chance to shoot. He finally saw it, not hesitating in letting the arrow go, and he drew another from his quiver as fast as lightning, loaded, and shot again. Aragorn shot his arrows, managing to hit a few of the Orcs before they knocked the door down. Orcs ran into the room while Legolas continued shooting, managing to kill three before they reached them and Aragorn got two. Hermione let her arrow go, hitting one between the eyes, and grabbed another arrow to load. She fired again, hitting one in the throat.

Aragorn and Hermione placed their bows on their backs, pulling out their other weapons when the Orc's reached them. A sword in Aragorn's case and the daggers Legolas had made for Hermione, in her case, and they hacked away at the Orcs. Boromir charged forward, swinging his sword, which killed three and he hit another with his shield. Draco stood back, firing off spells of all types, which filled the room with an array of different coloured lights.

Harry rolled his eyes at the lazy Slytherin, stabbing an Orc in the chest. Gimli let out another war-cry, swinging his axe straight down, and embedded it in the head of an Orc who died from the blow. Gandalf slashed at some Orcs who stormed at him while the Hobbits let out a war-cry of their own, rushing at the Orcs to join in the fray.

Frodo and Sam ganged up on one of the larger Orcs, stabbing him from both sides causing it to screech in pain and fall dead. Aragorn spun around, slicing at three Orcs who fell and he decapitated another who was growling at him. Hermione turned when three Orcs ran at her, and she spun the daggers in her hands, a skill Legolas taught her, slashing in front of her from left to the right three times, causing blood to squirt out of them messily. She spun around, feeling a slight strain on one of the daggers when it ripped through something. Hermione turned back to the three Orcs, only to watch three heads separate from their bodies. She raised her eyebrows, killing one trying to sneak up behind her.

Sam killed another who charged at him before letting out a breath. He looked up in fear when the Cave-troll entered, taking half the wall with it which caused the door to become larger. It let out a cry, gaining the attention of Boromir who looked around in shock. Legolas, who already noticed it, turned, and shot an arrow at it. Hermione noticed this as well and sheathed her daggers before pulling her bow from her back and loading it. She shot it, and the arrow went into the troll's arm. She loaded her bow, shooting again while Legolas shot one which went into its neck. The troll staggered forward, lifting its club, and brought it down at Sam who dived under its legs. The club broke the stone floor exactly where he was standing only moments before.

Draco pointed his wand at the troll, trying to use the Cruciatus Curse on it, but it didn't do much. He tried it on an Orc who was trying to get to Frodo on the other side of the room. The Orc fell to the floor with a screech, looking like it was having a fit. Draco lifted the spell, sending the Sectumsumpra curse and it exploded. Draco's eyes widened, and he whistled like he was trying to hide he did that. Harry turned to look at the Slytherin, his eyes wide and the Slytherin shrugged. Harry rolled his eyes, pulling out his wand, and stunned another Orc who was coming at him before stabbing it with the Gryffindor sword.

Sam crawled along the ground to get away from the troll, but it turned around and tried to crush him with its giant foot. Sam closed his eyes awaiting his inevitable death but opened them again when it didn't come. He noticed there was a chain wrapped around the troll's neck and looked around it in relief upon seeing Aragorn, Boromir, and Draco pulling it. The troll spun around, swinging its club at them and they let go of the chain to duck to avoid getting hit by it.

Gimli's eyes widened, seeing the club come towards him and ducked just in time, letting out a breath of relief. Harry dived to the ground, shooting a stunner at it in frustration with little effect. Boromir wasn't as lucky when the troll swung back again, throwing him across the room and into a wall along with a few Orcs who were fighting near to him. Boromir shook his head with a groan and Harry was about to shoot another stunner at an Orc standing over him with a sword, but he couldn't get an open shot. Aragorn noticed the Orc and threw his sword at it before Harry could even speak, and it embedded in its neck. Boromir shook his head again, looking at Aragorn who nodded at him before charging back into the fight.

Gimli threw his axe with as much momentum as he could muster, entrenching it into the troll's chest. It still charged towards him, trying to crush him with its club, and Gimli jumped off the stone coffin, the club smashing half the coffin into pieces causing Harry to cover his head from the flying debris.

Merry, Pippin, and Draco moved Frodo to a small inlet on the wall to keep him safe, and Gimli found another axe, slashing away at the Orcs. One got decapitated, one was halved, and another lost its legs, but still lived which Legolas noticed. He shot it in the head, nodding to Gimli who threw the new axe at the troll, so he was without a weapon again for the moment. He ran away from the Orcs while Legolas picked up another, much larger axe and threw it to the Dwarf. Gimli caught it, spinning on the Orcs, and cut them all in half with the strength of the swing.

Gimli charged at an Orc who was batted away by the troll's club which was aimed at the Dwarf but missed. An Orc ran up behind Gimli, and he turned to kill it but dived out of the way of the troll's club when it came back down. It hit the Orc instead, throwing it across the room quickly with a screech. Gimli scrambled to his feet, killing an Orc who was about to attack him and dodged the club again when the troll continued to attack him.

Hermione jumped down from the stone coffin she was standing on, loading her bow. She shot the arrow which hit the troll in the neck. Hermione stepped up beside the Dwarf who was still on the floor and shot an arrow which went into the troll's shoulder. Gimli stood back up just in time to avoid the sword of an Orc slamming down on the ground where his head was.

From the second floor, Legolas loaded two arrows onto his bow, shooting the troll in the neck, and then shot another arrow at an Orc who was about to attack Hermione. Another came, and Gandalf hit it with his staff, stabbing it in the chest with his sword. Legolas tripped up an Orc with his bow, causing it to fall to the first floor, and sliced the throat of a second with one of his daggers. His eyes widened, and he ducked when the troll turned on him, hitting the spot next to him. Hermione watched in horror when he dived to the floor, the club flying over him, which would have been a fatal blow if it hit him. He got back to his feet, jumping to his right when the club slammed down on the floor right in front of him and he covered his face from the debris. The troll grabbed the chain Aragorn used to strangle it earlier and swung it at Legolas. It got stuck in the pillar, and he used it to climb up onto the troll's shoulders. He loaded his bow, shooting it in the head and jumped off its back before it could grab him. He landed next to Hermione who was looking at him with wide scared, albeit relieved, eyes.

Over near the door to the tomb, Draco watched in amusement when Sam pulled out a frying pan, having lost his sword sometime earlier, and hit an Orc in the face with it. He turned, smacking another larger one in the face, watching in shock when it went down. 'I think I'm getting the hang of this,' he said to the Slytherin, turning around in time to hit another Orc in the face with his trusty frying pan.

Frodo, Merry, and Pippin gave a shout of fright when the troll spotted them, bringing its club down, and separated Frodo from the other two. 'Frodo!' Aragorn cried, noticing this, and killed another Orc.

Frodo hid behind a pillar while the troll looked to where he had just been while Aragorn and Harry tried to fight their way to the Hobbit quickly. Merry and Pippin hid by the other pillar praying Frodo would be okay. When the troll moved to one side of the support, Frodo moved around to the opposite side, continuing to hide while the troll looked at where he moved from. It sniffed around, not finding the Hobbit, and moved away again. Frodo moved around to the back of the pillar facing the wall, releasing the breath he was holding.

The troll came around again, seeing him this time, and Frodo let out a shout of terror, falling over, and dropped his sword in the process. Aragorn looked over at the Hobbits upon hearing the cry and jumped over a large gap in the floor. He stuck his sword into an Orcs shoulder while trying to fight his way to Frodo. The troll stood over Frodo, reaching into the small space, and grabbed his leg, causing the Hobbit to drop his sword again. 'Aragorn! Aragorn!' Frodo shouted in terror.

Aragorn looked on in horror as the troll dropped the Hobbit, lifting its club to crush him. 'Frodo!' he cried, jumping out in front of the troll to stop it. He grabbed a trident on the ground and charged forward, stabbing the troll in its stomach with it. Merry and Pippin threw large stones and bits of debris at it, trying to hit it in the head. The troll let out a shriek of pain, swinging his enormous arm around, and hitting Aragorn, sending the Ranger crashing against a pillar painfully.

Frodo ran to Aragorn's side, shaking him to try and wake him as the troll picked up the trident and attempted to stab Frodo with it, but the Hobbit ducked, swinging his sword at it. He tried to run under its arm, but couldn't and got backed into a wall with no escape. The troll pulled the trident back, stabbing him with it. Gandalf turned around upon hearing Frodo's cry of pain and charged at the troll in anger. Merry and Pippin stood looking on in horror for a moment, then they looked at each other and nodded, letting out a war-cry, diving off the second floor onto the trolls back, each stabbing it as they went.

Harry tightened his hold on the Gryffindor sword, slashing a cut at the troll's legs. 'Frodo!' he shouted, trying to get to Frodo, but was stopped in his progress by a rather large Orc clashing swords with him which kept him occupied for the moment.

Gandalf stopped fighting for a moment in shock, becoming extremely saddened while watching Frodo fall to the ground, the Hobbits face was screwed up in pain. Sam, hearing the pained cry from Frodo, hit another Orc in the face with his frying pan. 'Frodo,' he said quietly in worry, watching his cousin fall to the ground. 'Frodo!' he shouted, running towards the injured Hobbit, frying pan flying as he hit anything in his way. Gandalf, who snapped out of his moment of grief for the Hobbit, was slashing at Orcs and whacking them with his staff again as he, too, fought his way over to Frodo.

Hermione screamed as an Orc managed to cut her arm with its sword, and Legolas, in his anger, pulled out two arrows and jumped down from the second floor, shooting the two arrows into the Orc's head while he was still in mid-air. He landed next to it gracefully, looking down at it in disgust before helping Hermione up. 'God. I turned out to be such a damsel in distress,' she said to him. He rolled his eyes, before nodding at her and running off to kill some more Orcs.

Harry twisted away from the large Orc as it slammed its sword down right where he had been standing. 'Malfoy!' he shouted, trying to gain the attention of the lazy Slytherin who was still firing spells off, looking rather bored. 'MALFOY!' he shouted.

Draco turned to him curiously, stunning an Orc without looking at it. 'WHAT POTTER!?' he yelled back, making his way over to the Gryffindor who was still dodging the attacks of the Orc.

'Malfoy, I need you to do something!' Harry shouted to him.

'I'm not gonna like this, am I?' Draco said more to himself than to Harry as he came up beside the Gryffindor. He dodged the Orc's sword just in time, raising his eyebrows at it. 'Whoa, down boy,' he said, dodging the sword again.

'AK its ass!' Harry shouted at him.

'What the hell does 'AK' stand for!?' Draco yelled, jumping out of the way of the Orc's arm.

'The Killing Curse you moron!' Harry shouted back, ducking down as the sword flew over his head.

'Oh, right,' Draco laughed, pointing his wand at the Orc. 'Avada Kedavra!' he said, and the green light engulfed the Orc, causing it to drop dead instantly.

The other members of the Fellowship attacked the troll with worry heavy in their hearts as Frodo lay unmoving and seemingly dead on the floor. The troll grabbed Merry off its back, swinging him around like a ragdoll. Gimli, who was equipped with two axes now, slashed at the troll's legs and Gandalf stabbed it in the stomach and lower back a few times. Because of the multiple attacks, the troll was enduring, it dropped Merry, and the Hobbit landed painfully on his back while Pippin, who was still on the troll's back, held on for dear life.

Legolas and Hermione took up position next to each other, their bows loaded and they released their arrows. Hermione's went into its throat, while Legolas' went into the roof of its mouth. Legolas grabbed Hermione out of the way when the troll fell to the ground, throwing Pippin roughly from its back.

Gandalf, Aragorn, and Sam made their way to Frodo where he was still lying unmoving on the ground. 'Oh, no,' Aragorn whispered, pulling the Hobbit into his arms. Frodo was still breathing much to the relief of everyone there, and he coughed a few times, looking around at everyone in turn.

Sam ran to his side in relief. 'He's alive,' he said tiredly to the members who were still standing by the troll.

Frodo sat up, holding his chest, and breathing slowly. 'I'm all right. I'm not hurt,' he told Sam who was still worried about his friend and cousin.

'You should be dead,' Aragorn said in shock, looking over the Hobbit, and checking for any wounds. 'That spear would have skewered a wild boar,' Aragorn explained to the shocked Hobbit.

Gandalf walked over with a smile. 'I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye,' he said tiredly. Frodo looked away from Gandalf, pulling his shirt open and revealing the Mithril rings Bilbo gave him in Rivendell.

'Mithril,' Gimli said in awe, looking at the mighty armour. 'You are full of surprises, Master Baggins,' he told him with a smile. The smile fell as more Orcs were heard outside the tomb, coming to attack them.

Gandalf looked around in alarm at the screeching which was so close. 'To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm,' he told them, leading the Fellowship from the tomb with hundreds of Orcs following behind them. 'This way!' Gandalf shouted when the Hobbits started straying.

'Malfoy, this way you idiot!' Hermione yelled, grabbing the Slytherin's arm and pulling him to the left where they were following Gandalf.

'I'm a guy! Since when do we get anything right the first time!?' Draco shouted back, letting her drag him behind her.

Orcs swarmed from every corner and the ceiling of the godforsaken mines. They spilt out like ants from an anthill, swarming in from outside, and soon became apparent they were going to be surrounded in seconds as they kept running. As they neared the doorway they needed to get through, the Orcs surrounded them and they stopped, looking around at them all.

Hermione looked around in fear, moving close to Harry and taking his hand. One of the Orcs pointed its bow at her, waiting for the right moment to release it and kill her. Hermione stared at the Orc defiantly as her life flashed before her eyes upon glancing at the arrow. Einstein was right. Time is relative to the observer. When someone is looking down the shaft of an arrow, or even a different weapon, and they feel as though they are about to die, time slows down. The person's whole life flashes by, heartbreak and scars. That was what Hermione felt as the Orc released the arrow and it sped towards her. From nowhere, another arrow shot across from her right, hitting the Orc's one out of the way. Hermione looked around to see Legolas loading his bow again, pointing it at the Orcs.

'We're surrounded,' Harry whispered to Hermione, clutching her closer to him, his wand pointed at the Orcs.

'This is turning into a surrealistic nightmare!' Draco shouted, spinning around, unable to decide where to point his wand.

'Try pointing it that way!' Harry shouted.

Draco turned to look at him. 'You still here? You should guard the Hobbits!' Draco told him, pointing his wand in the direction Harry indicated.

'Somebody's got to watch your back,' Harry said back to him.

'Fight or no fight, I'd trust you to watch my back about as far as I could throw Hogwarts,' Draco replied.

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Whatever,' Harry said back distractedly, gripping his wand tighter.

Draco laughed evilly. 'Alright. Who wants some?' he shouted out at the Orcs.

'We cannot win,' Legolas cried to him.

Draco rolled his eyes. 'Well duh, don't you think I can see that!' he shouted back, but the Elf ignored him.

Gandalf looked around worriedly, trying to figure out how they were going to get out of this predicament. There was sudden silence, even from the Orcs, as there came a sound, distant at first then it grew louder and louder from the door where they entered Dwarrowdelf. A bright light appeared, followed by what sounded like thunder. The Orcs began screeching again, but this time it was out of fear, and they began retreating, causing Gimli to chuckle in triumph. Legolas continued to point his bow at the retreating Orcs, his expression set in confusion, but when the thundering got louder, he pointed his bow in the direction it was coming from. Draco's eyes were wide with fear, Harry was bewildered, and Hermione was pointing her bow towards where the sound was coming from, wondering what it could be scaring the Orcs.

Boromir leaned close to Gandalf in fear. 'What is this new devilry?' he asked, his voice shaking with fear and exertion.

Gandalf didn't answer him, and Aragorn looked towards him, noticing the worry on the old Wizard's face. Legolas tilted his head, recognising what was getting closer to them while Boromir waited patiently for an answer from Gandalf. Legolas looked at Gandalf, hoping the old wizard would say it was something else entirely, and not what he believed it was. The light-filled the hall where the thundering was coming from, and it was like hundreds of torches had suddenly sprung to life, only none of them believed it was torches.

Gandalf finally sighed. 'A Balrog,' he answered Boromir, confirming Legolas' fears at the same time. 'A demon of the ancient world,' he said. Legolas walked backwards, his expression set in fear, and he took hold of Hermione's arm gently, pulling her behind him. Hermione held onto his arm, continuing to look past him to where the light seemed to be getting closer to them. She was terrified. In all the time she'd known him, she had never seen Legolas show any signs of fear. He was always calm and relaxed, even when fighting, and seeing him react this way wasn't doing anything to help her nerves. She turned back to look at Gandalf as he continued. 'This foe is beyond any of you,' he whispered, the worry growing in his eyes. 'Run!' he shouted, and the rest followed, running towards the entrance to Khazad-dûm.

Hermione froze in fear, and she couldn't move, watching the rest of the Fellowship run. Legolas turned and stopped running, noticing Hermione wasn't following. His eyes widened in fear, sprinting back to her, and grabbing her hand causing her to snap out of it and run with him. They caught up as Gandalf was ushering the others through the entrance to Khazad-dûm. 'Quickly!' he shouted to them as they ran through the door.

Boromir led the way down the steep stairs, stopping just in time before falling at the edge of a sheer drop. He dropped his torch into the fires below, just about to lose balance and fall in himself. Draco ran over, grabbing him back with such ferocity Boromir fell on top of him. The Hobbits looked down in fear as Harry held onto Hermione wondering how in the name of Merlin they were going to get out of this one.

Aragorn turned to Gandalf quickly. 'Gandalf,' he said breathlessly.

The old Wizard leaned against the wall tiredly. 'Lead them on, Aragorn. The bridge is near,' he told the Ranger, but Aragorn shook his head. Gandalf pushed him away angrily. 'Do as I say! Swords are no more use here,' he said. Aragorn nodded, grabbing hold of Frodo and Sam as he, Boromir, and Gandalf continued to run again, following the others down the stairs. Boromir was leading the way, and Legolas jumped off the stairs onto the bottom step landing behind him as they continued down a steeper, more dangerous set.

They got to a point in the stairs where it was broken, and Legolas jumped over to the other side. Behind them, the doorway at the top of the stairs started crumbling and collapsing as the Balrog beyond pushed its ways through. Gandalf turned at this in fear. 'Gandalf!' Legolas gestured to him, and the old wizard jumped down, and Legolas caught him easily. Just then an arrow hit the stairs just in front of Boromir, and they looked to their left, spotting Orcs firing at them from behind pillars and rocks over on a stone structure. Legolas, Aragorn, and Hermione loaded their bows, firing back at them as Harry and Draco fired off random spells, stunning a few and, in Draco's case, killing a few.

'Merry! Pippin!' Gandalf shouted, gaining the attention of the two troublesome Hobbits. Boromir grabbed them, each under one arm and jumped over as the stairs he was standing on collapsed making the gap they had to jump over much bigger.

'Draco, get Sam!' Aragorn ordered the Slytherin. Draco picked him up under his arm, jumping across the gap and Boromir caught them from the other side.

Aragorn turned to Gimli next to give him a boost over, but the Dwarf held up his hand to stop him. 'Nobody tosses a Dwarf,' he said, jumping, and landing right on the edge, almost falling into the fires below, but Legolas grabbed him by the beard. 'Not the beard!' he shouted angrily. Legolas grabbed his arm, pulling him up safely.

The stairs Aragorn, Frodo, Harry, and Hermione, were still standing on crumbled away and they dived just in time so they wouldn't go with them into the fire. Aragorn grabbed Harry, tossing him across, and Boromir caught him.

He was about to do the same for Hermione, but more of the stairs collapsed, and she almost went with them. 'Hermione!' Harry and Legolas shouted at the same time, while Aragorn helped her up off the edge. Aragorn picked her up, tossing her over and Legolas caught her, letting out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding when he thought she was going to die.

Aragorn reached out a hand to stop Frodo from falling over the edge as some more of the stairs crumbled. 'Steady,' he said, and they looked at the gap which was a lot wider than it was when they first got there, and the drop seemed much longer. 'Hold on!' he shouted to Frodo. They turned upon hearing an enormous thundering sound and part of the ceiling fell, crashing into the stairs behind them. What was left of the stairs they were standing on started to move, rocking slightly every time they moved, and Aragorn grabbed Frodo so he wouldn't fall off. The stone holding the stairs crumbled and cracked all the way up, and they tilted to the left and then to the right. 'Hang on!' Aragorn shouted as part of the stone broke away. 'Lean forward!' he told Frodo, and the Hobbit did as he was told. 'Steady,' Aragorn whispered when the stairs moved towards Gandalf and the others who were watching with terror in their eyes.

'Come on!' Legolas shouted, getting ready to grab them when they got across. 'Now!' Legolas cried as the stairs connected with the ones they were standing on, and Legolas caught Aragorn as Boromir caught Frodo. The companions started running again as Legolas looked back just as the stairs collapsed and fell into the fiery depths below.

Gandalf led the way from there, managing to reach the bridge. 'Over the bridge! Fly!' he shouted, the fire behind them growing. They all passed him, while Gandalf turned to the light and a huge demonic creature jumped up from behind it.

The Balrog.

It was like a great shadow, in the middle was a dark form, a human shape, but much greater and had sharp black horns protruding from its head, like that of a bull. The wings on its back looked like they were ethereal and when opened they almost touched the walls of the vast hall. It roared, its jaws opening wide revealing only fire within the throat of the beast. The Balrog charged as Gandalf followed his companions to the bridge with Aragorn leading the way. They all reached the other side safely while Gandalf turned back to face the creature head on. Harry, Hermione, and Draco withdrew their wands, shouting hexes, jinxes, and curses at it as quickly as they could.

'Aguamenti!' Hermione cried, but the spell proved to do very little to the demonic creature.

'Reducto!' Harry yelled, and one of the horns on the monster blew off, causing it to roar with pain.

'Avada Kedavra!' Draco shouted but this spell, surprisingly, did not affect the creature. Draco stared at his wand and then to the Balrog in disbelief. 'So much for the Killing Curse being able to kill anything,' he muttered angrily to himself, switching tactics and copying Harry with the Reductor Curse.

As the Balrog moved closer to Gandalf, the old wizard glared back at it defiantly. 'You cannot pass!' he bellowed in a commanding voice.

'Gandalf!' Frodo shouted out in horror, freezing in place while watching what was going on.

'Yeah like it's going to listen to you,' Draco muttered as he, Harry, and Hermione made their way up the stairs after the others, still firing off spells as they went.

Hermione shouted a dominant Elvish spell Gandalf taught her, and she almost fell off the stairs in exhaustion, but Legolas grabbed her before she could, pulling her into his arms.

Legolas' eyes fixed on the Balrog. He had heard many tales about it and knew it was why Moria was known to the Elves as the "Black Pit" or "Black Chasm".

The Balrog drew up onto its hind legs, making it look larger and more ferocious as it engulfed itself in flames. Gandalf continued to stare it down. 'I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor,' the Balrog moved in to attack Gandalf, but he lit the crystal at the end of his staff, so it was shining as bright as the sun which stopped the Balrog in its attempts. 'The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn!' the Balrog tried again, it's sword of flame crashing down onto the staff causing a small explosion and lightning to leap from the staff, striking the Balrog. Aragorn ran down the stairs, stopping at the bottom, and looking on in fear. 'Go back to the Shadow,' Gandalf said in a loud commanding voice. The Balrog drew forth a flaming whip, cracking it off the stone wall behind it, and Gandalf drew up to his full height. 'You shall not pass!' He shouted, slamming his staff down on the bridge in front of him, causing an explosion of white light to erupt from the force of the Magic. The Balrog leapt towards the old Wizard, but the bridge gave way, collapsing, and causing the Balrog to fall with it. Gandalf let out a breath of relief, turning to go back to his companions when the flaming whip flew up, wrapping around his ankle causing him to fall. He gripped onto the edge of the bridge with what remaining strength he still possessed.

Frodo, Harry, and Hermione made to run over to Gandalf, but Aragorn, Legolas, and Boromir were quick to grab them. 'No! No!' Boromir shouted, holding onto Frodo.

'Gandalf!' Harry shouted, struggling to get free of Aragorn.

'Gandalf!' Frodo screamed, tears filling the Hobbit's eyes.

Gandalf attempted to pull himself up, but having the whip attached to his foot was making it very difficult. His strength was leaving him, and he looked to his companions with wide eyes. 'Fly, you fools!' he said, letting go and falling into the depths below.

'No!' Frodo screamed out, fighting against the grip Boromir had on him.

Harry broke free from Aragorn as the Ranger was too shocked and grief-stricken to hold onto him. He ran over to where Gandalf was gripping the edge, and he looked over, tears filling his eyes. 'Gandalf!' he shouted knowing he would receive no reply. 'GANDALF!' he screamed, collapsing in tears.

Boromir picked the Hobbit up, carrying him up the stairs, and turned back. 'Aragorn!' he shouted. Aragorn ran forward, grabbing the distraught Harry, and picked him up, carrying him out of the mines trying to fight back his tears at the loss of Gandalf.

'He's not dead. He's not dead,' Hermione was chanting over and over. Legolas held onto her, trying to lead her out of the mines, but it was proving difficult even for him. 'He can't be dead. He's died once before; he can't die again. It's not fair!' She shouted, tears falling from her eyes. She fought against Legolas, but he didn't let go. He picked her up, carrying her out after the others, but it didn't stop her from kicking and screaming at him to let her go.

They finally got out of the mines and Sam, Merry, and Pippin instantly dissolved into tears while Boromir held onto Gimli to stop the Dwarf from charging back into the mines to wreak havoc. Legolas, who was still holding Hermione, fell to his knees, holding onto her shaking form, tears of his own filling his eyes, but never falling. Draco was over to one side, throwing stones angrily and Harry was sitting on a rock staring at nothing, but tears were still falling from his eyes.

Aragorn cleaned his sword, looking around at them. 'Legolas, get them up,' he told the Elf, and Legolas frowned at him, but helped Hermione to her feet and quickly, but gently, wiped her tears away. He moved over to where Pippin was lying curled up in a foetal position on the ground with Merry sitting next to him, rubbing his back in a comforting manner.

Boromir turned to Aragorn and Legolas angrily. 'Give them a moment, for pity's sake!' he shouted.

Aragorn turned to him angrily. 'By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with Orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlórien,' he told him, sheathing his sword. 'Come, Boromir. Legolas. Gimli, get them up,' he ordered them. He walked over to Sam, pulling him to his feet. 'On your feet, Sam.' Aragorn turned to see Legolas helping Merry and Pippin up, frowning as the Elf glared at him. _'What is it?_ ' he asked him.

Legolas glanced over at Hermione and then to Harry before looking back at Aragorn. _'All they need is a moment, Aragorn. Pushing them to move now is cruel. They need to grieve,_ ' Legolas retorted, walking over, and placing a hand on Draco's shoulder to stop the Slytherin from throwing more stones.

Aragorn closed his eyes, looking down sadly. He looked back at the angry Elf. _'Legolas, we're meant to lose the people we love. How else would we know how important they are to us?_ ' Aragorn asked him. Legolas shook his head, walking back to Hermione who had collapsed to the ground in her grief. Aragorn shook his head, looking around. 'Frodo?' he said, noticing the Hobbit already walking. 'Frodo!' he shouted to gain the Hobbits attention. Frodo stopped walking, turning back to look at him, tears falling from his eyes.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: A Sojourn in Lothlórien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Same as previous ones, I don't own anything blah, blah, blah...

**_Chapter Fourteen: A Sojourn in Lothlórien_ **

The remaining members of the Fellowship followed Aragorn down the rocky landscapes leading towards the stream of Nimrodel on the edge of Lothlórien. The eleven companions moved slowly, their hearts heavy with the loss of Gandalf. They had all, apart from Legolas, received wounds when they had tried to escape from Moria as well. Aragorn ran ahead, smiling when he looked into the clear mirror-like stream of Nimrodel. It was here he turned to his companions. 'We will rest for a moment to check and heal our wounds, but then we must move on. Lothlórien is just beyond this stream,' he told them, and it was with relief that they all sat down.

Aragorn walked over to Harry, examining a rather large gash cutting across his left eyebrow, just missing his eye. He soaked a rag in the stream, handing it to him. 'Press it to the wound to stop the bleeding,' he said, standing to see if Frodo was alright. He turned back as Harry placed the rag on his head. 'Keep the pressure on it,' he told the boy, and Harry nodded back.

Boromir moved from Merry, Pippin, and Sam where he had been cleaning their wounds, walking over to where Draco was looking down into the river. Boromir could admit he had never liked the boy and thought he didn't care about what happened to anyone. From the boy's reaction to losing Gandalf and the selfless acts he'd done to protect the Hobbits in Moria, Boromir knew he was wrong to judge him so harshly. Draco picked up a stone, throwing it into the water, letting out a growl as he furiously wiped tears from his eyes. Boromir stepped closer to him, and with slight hesitation, he placed a hand on the Slytherin's shoulder as a gesture of comfort. Draco stiffened slightly, turning to look at the man he had grown to hate, but did nothing to shrug him off. For a while they stood in silence, staring into the stream.

Draco broke the silence. 'That's the second time I've had to watch that man die,' he whispered.

Boromir looked at him in shock. 'Second time?' he asked quietly.

Draco nodded. 'The funny thing is, the first time he died, I was supposed to kill him. I freaked out and completely lost it. I couldn't kill him. The damn man was smiling for Merlin's sake! How can you kill a man who is smiling!?' he shouted, turning towards the stunned Boromir.

'You were supposed to kill Gandalf,' Boromir said in a monotone, and Draco nodded sadly. 'But why?' he asked.

'I was on the wrong side. I was fighting for the dark side, and our leader ordered me to kill Gandalf. He was known as Dumbledore then. Let's just say I was surprised to find he was still alive, but in a good way. I was glad because I wanted to switch sides and fight for Gandalf and Potter in the war. My Father always found new and horrible ways to keep me in the service of the Dark Lord,' Draco told him, not knowing why he was opening up to Boromir of all people.

'Dark Lord? Do you speak of Sauron?' Boromir asked in confusion.

'No. There is another Dark Lord from where we are from. I have a strange feeling that coming here doesn't mean we've seen the back of him yet. No, I believe V-Voldemort will have some part to play yet,' Draco whispered, saying Voldemort's name for the first time in his life. Boromir was still confused, not understanding what Draco was talking about.

oOoOo

**_Somewhere far in the future..._ **

'He's not dead,' came a low hissing voice from a large throne-like chair made from the bones of people who had died by his hand.

'Not dead, my Lord?' came another, more arrogant voice.

'I would know. The _body_ , my Death Eaters, had burned the night we attacked Hogwarts was not Harry Potter, which makes me assume the Mudblood Granger's body was also fake,' the Dark Lord, Voldemort, explained, anger showing in his voice.

'They must be in hiding, my Lord. I will send out Death Eaters to find them,' Lucius told him, beginning to stand, but stopped dead when Voldemort raised his hand to stop him.

'There is no use, Lucius. The connection between our minds allows me to know where Potter is at all times and, as you know, he was at the Ministry before disappearing. I can no longer feel him, so either he died when he vanished into the vortex, or he travelled to a different time,' Voldemort explained to Lucius.

The shocked blonde kneeled back down by the throne. 'Which do you believe it is, my Lord?' Lucius asked cautiously.

Voldemort smirked, and the sight was not a pleasant thing to behold. 'If he died...,' he paused, tapping his head with a pale, bony finger, 'I would know. Which leaves time travel,' he said quietly, tapping his chin in thought. 'I want you to find the book Potter was looking through before they disappeared. It most likely replaced itself on the shelf or back to where it was initially. I don't care how you do it, just bring me that book!" Voldemort ordered. Lucius bowed, quickly leaving the room to go and fulfil his task. Voldemort drummed his fingers against the arms of his chair, letting out a breath of frustration. 'WORMTAIL!' he screamed, causing the Death Eaters in the room, lined up against the walls, and the ones guarding the door outside, to flinch horribly at the sound. None of them dared move or speak for fear of what their Lord would do.

Wormtail scurried in hastily, not wanting to anger Voldemort and almost smacked his head on the floor in his haste to get on his knees and bow to the Dark Lord. 'Y-Yes M-Master?' he asked, his voice shaky and nervous.

'Go down to the basement and bring up Alatáriel's Mirror,' Voldemort ordered. Wormtail nodded his head vigorously, sprinting from the room. Voldemort steeped his fingers, looking into the fire with a manic glint in his crimson eyes. 'If I discover how the Mirror works, I will finally know where Potter and his little friends have disappeared to,' he said, letting out a high-pitched, cold laugh which would send shivers down the spines of even the most cold-hearted men.

oOoOo

Legolas walked through the water of Nimrodel as Hermione sat on a nearby rock with Harry, watching the Elf with curiosity. Harry, on the other hand, was glaring at the Elf angrily. In a way, Harry wasn't sure why he felt such hostility towards Legolas as the Elf didn't mean any harm. He just didn't like the thought of Legolas and Hermione being together. The Elf was way too old for her anyway, even if she was 18, he was still at least 3000 years older or something along those lines.

Legolas, on the other hand, could sense the dislike Harry held for him, but it bothered him little. The Elf knew from the beginning he could not take Harry's place when it came to Hermione, nor did he want to. The only feeling he felt for her was a strong need to protect her and keep her from getting hurt, or worse, killed. That was what he believed it was. Legolas looked down into the shallow water, closing his eyes briefly. He opened his mouth and out came the most beautiful singing anyone had ever heard. Hermione looked around in shock to see where the beautiful singing was coming from, only to realise it was coming from Legolas, and her mouth widened in awe.

_'There's no time for us; there's no place for us. What is this thing that builds our dreams, yet slips away from us?_ ' he sang in Elvish, but Hermione understood him as did Aragorn. _'Who wants to live forever? Who wants to live forever? When love must die,_ ' he trailed off, looking into the clear water.

Hermione was shocked; her mother had sung the song to her when she couldn't sleep. 'What is that song?' Hermione asked him.

Legolas turned to her. 'It's a Sindarin lullaby. Very few Elves know it now. There are a few, such as Lord Elrond who passed it on to Lady Arwen and the twin Lords. My 'ɑdɑ knew it and told me, and my 'ɛmɛl always sings it,' Legolas explained to her. 'There are probably many more Elves who know the lullaby, but it is safe to assume it would be the Sindarin Elves of whom I speak,' he added. He lapsed into silence, but eventually, be it the gentle stream, or the beautiful meadow inspiring him, Legolas began singing once more, _'There's no chance for us. It's all decided for us. This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us. Who wants to live forever? Who dares to love forever? When love must die. But touch my tears with your lips. Touch my world with your fingertips, and we can have forever. And we can love forever. Forever is our today…_ ' Hermione closed her eyes to the beautiful sound, softly humming along. Unknown to her, Legolas could hear her as if she were standing next to him.

oOoOo

The eleven companions gathered their equipment and provisions together, continuing towards the vast forest which lay on the other side of the stream. While they walked through the shallow water of the stream, they started running upon reaching the grass so they could avoid being seen by any lurking Orcs.

They reached the safety of the wood, slowing to a walk. The forest was beautiful, but Gimli couldn't help feeling unnerved at walking into Elven territory. He turned to the Hobbits who were lagging behind. 'Stay close, young Hobbits!' he said, taking a firm, but gentle, hold of Frodo's arm. 'They say a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-Witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell,' Gimli told them.

_Frodo!_ Came a voice. Frodo looked around in alarm, realising he was the only one who heard it.

'And are never seen again,' Gimli said, quickening his pace slightly.

_Your coming to us is as the footsteps of doom._  Frodo heard in his mind, seeing a flash of a pair of beautiful blue eyes.  _You bring great evil here. Ring-bearer._  Frodo continued to look around, but could not tell where the voice was coming from.

'Mr Frodo?' Frodo looked around in alarm hearing Sam speak to him. He continued to walk, still trying to figure out who was talking in his mind.

'Well, here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily,' Gimli was saying which gained Draco's attention. The Slytherin slowed down to walk with the Dwarf. 'I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox,' Gimli said to Draco. They stopped abruptly, realising five Elven archers were pointing their bows at them at point-blank range.

Legolas had already loaded his bow, pointing it at the Elves, but one of them pointed theirs at him. Legolas glanced at it, knowing they would kill him if he released his arrow. The leader of these Elves stepped forward, looking down at Gimli. 'The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark,' he said, and Gimli growled at him.

The Elf introduced himself as Haldir, calling them up into the trees for a council. He gathered them around him, addressing Legolas first. _'Welcome_ Legolas,  _son of_ Thranduil,' he said in greeting. Draco and Harry came to stand on either side of Hermione so she could quietly translate what the Elves were saying whenever they talked in Elvish.

_'Our Fellowship stands in your debt,_ ' Legolas answered, but Hermione thought he looked a bit agitated in her opinion.

Haldir turned to Aragorn. 'Aragorn _of the_ Dúnedain,  _you are known to us,_ ' he said, placing his hand over his heart, and bowing, drawing his hand out in front of him. Hermione, Draco, and Harry remembered seeing Legolas do this when he was giving his farewells to the Elves in Rivendell. Aragorn nodded in greeting, saying something Hermione didn't catch, but she assumed it was a greeting of some sort.

Gimli began to get agitated. 'So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can all understand!' he said, and Haldir turned to him, his face expressionless.

'We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days,' Haldir said almost angrily. Harry, Hermione, and Draco could tell there was hatred there.

'And you know what this Dwarf says to that?' he asked. Haldir looked back curiously. Hermione frowned as the Dwarf spoke something in a language she could not understand, but she did notice Aragorn, and the Elves all seemed to know what he said.

Aragorn rolled his eyes, turning to the Dwarf. 'That was not so courteous,' he said to Gimli. Harry, Hermione, and Draco assumed he had insulted Haldir, all the Elves present and those who were not, or something along those lines because all the Elves, including Legolas, were glaring at the Dwarf in anger.

Haldir moved on, his eyes stopping on Harry and Hermione. 'Master Harry and Lady Hermione, you are known to us also. You are granted safe passage in Lothlórien, courtesy of the Lady of the Wood, and the Lord of Lothlórien,' Haldir told them, giving them the same bow he had given Aragorn and Legolas. They were both looking at them in confusion, just as Harry and Hermione were looking back at Haldir in confusion. Haldir's eyes stopped on Draco, his eyes widening. He looked at Legolas quickly, then back to Draco. 'Master Draco. You are most welcome here also,' he said. Draco tilted his head in confusion as Haldir moved on, his eyes landing on the Hobbits, then on Frodo. His eyes widened in what could have been fear or horror. 'You bring great evil with you,' he said to Frodo. He turned to Aragorn almost angrily. 'You can go no further.' Aragorn sighed, closing his eyes tiredly.

He was expecting this.

oOoOo

For a long while, Aragorn spoke with Haldir, trying to convince the Elf leader to allow them passage through Lothlórien, but Haldir wasn't giving in anytime soon. Hermione sighed, sitting down next to Draco and Harry. 'What are they saying?' Harry asked her. This caught Legolas' attention, overhearing what Harry asked. He moved closer to the three companions, but didn't make it obvious he was listening to what they were saying as he greeted and conversed with one of Haldir's brothers, Rumil.

Hermione sighed. 'Haldir doesn't want Gimli in Lothlórien because of a war between the Elves and Dwarves thousands of years ago. The Elves hate the Dwarves, and the feeling is mutual. Plus, the Elves are on edge because of the Ring. They don't want such evil in their city,' she told them, and the two boys nodded. 'Aragorn is still trying to convince him, but Haldir doesn't seem like the type who'll just give in. It may be a while yet, boys,' She told them, leaning her head against Harry's shoulder.

Draco looked around at the other members of the Fellowship, noticing they kept glancing at Frodo and he felt sorry for the small Hobbit. None of this was his fault; he hadn't asked for the burden of taking the Ring to Mordor. The Ring chose him, and sadly, this was something he had to do. In fact, Draco noticed the only person not glaring, or looking over at Frodo was Boromir. He strained his ears to hear what the man was saying to the small Hobbit. 'Gandalf's death was not in vain, nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden, Frodo. Don't carry the weight of the dead,' He told him. Draco could make sense of what he meant by it. He wanted to help Frodo, or it seemed that way.

Frodo looked up when Haldir walked over to him. 'You will follow me,' he said. Hermione noticed he looked and sounded irritated.

oOoOo

The Fellowship followed Haldir and the Elves of Lórien for an entire day. They were weary and dirty from what they left behind. They were relieved when Haldir stopped upon a large hill, smiling a radiant smile causing Hermione to stare wide-eyed at how beautiful Elves were when they smiled. She knew they were beautiful, but they glowed when they smiled, and it was breathtaking to see. 'Caras Galadhon,' Haldir told them proudly, looking to where a massive mound of trees gathered into an egg shape ahead. 'The heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of Lord Celeborn and Galadriel, Lady of Light,' Haldir explained, his voice full of pride.

He led the way through the vast forest spread out before them, taking at least another hour and a half to reach the handcrafted wooden paths leading into the large Elven City. Draco looked up in awe. 'If this is a dream, don't wake me up,' he told Harry and Hermione seriously. Harry punched him in the arm. 'Ouch!' he said, rubbing the sore spot.

Harry smirked at him. 'Still think it's a dream?' he asked, and Draco shook his head no. 'Good,' Harry said to him, and Draco glared back.

They climbed a broad set of spiral staircases, and Hermione sighed in awe at the beauty of it. Her eyes opened wide with fear as a voice echoed in her mind. _The wait is over,_  it said. It was a woman's voice, but she had no idea where it came from. She shrugged it off, continuing up the stairs with the others.

By the time they reached the top, darkness had fallen, and the city seemed to glint and shine as brightly as the moon. It was beautiful to behold, and Hermione was glad for the first time to have come to Middle-Earth. She hadn't been enjoying it at all since they left Rivendell.

The Fellowship stood patiently on a platform, all huddled together and looked around. Then a light shone from the entrance of the white Elven house. It was blinding, and they covered their eyes against the glare. As the light dimmed, Harry, Hermione, and Draco made out two figures walking down the stairs, holding hands. As they approached, Hermione couldn't, for the life of her, look away. She had never seen two beings more beautiful than the two standing before her now. Well, except for Legolas.

The male Elf she assumed to be Lord Celeborn addressed them. 'The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Eleven there are here, yet twelve there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar,' Celeborn said. Hermione shivered at the intensity he looked upon them with.

'Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into Shadow,' the Lady Galadriel spoke, looking at Legolas with sadness in her eyes. She silently gestured for Legolas to tell her what happened. Celeborn looked at her in shock of this announcement.

Legolas looked down momentarily, before turning his gaze back to Galadriel. 'He was taken by both Shadow and flame,' he answered despondently, and Hermione could tell he was fighting back the tears. 'A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria,' at these words, Gimli looked down sadly.

'Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose,' Galadriel told Legolas who nodded at her words. Gimli coughed slightly, and Galadriel turned her intense blue eyes on him. 'Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart Gimli, son of Glóin. For the world has grown full of peril and in all lands, love is now mingled with grief,' she said, turning her eyes to Boromir who was shaking madly with fear.

'What now becomes of this Fellowship?' Celeborn asked them but didn't wait for an answer as he continued, 'Without Gandalf, hope is lost,' as the Elven Lord spoke these words, Aragorn frowned, looking at the ground.

'The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all,' Galadriel said, looking at the distraught Boromir. She turned her gaze to Sam. 'Yet hope remains while the Company is true.' She looked at Harry, Hermione, and Draco. 'Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep...' she said, looking at Frodo. He didn't hear the rest as her voice echoed through his mind, _Welcome, Frodo of the Shire, one who has seen the Eye!_

oOoOo

Later that night, the entire city came alive as the Elves sang a song filled with sorrow. As Hermione listened, tears filled her eyes. She looked up as Legolas walked into the area the Elves had made up for the Fellowship to rest and rejuvenate their strength. Legolas listened, closing his eyes forlornly, opening them again as he attended. 'A lament for Gandalf,' he whispered, continuing to listen to the ghostly, cheerless singing. Aragorn looked up at him, from where he was sharpening his sword and looked up into the trees dolefully.

'What do they say about him?' Merry asked Legolas quietly.

'I have not the heart to tell you,' Legolas answered, looking down at the ground miserably. He turned to the Hobbit. 'For me, the grief is still too near,' Legolas told him, his voice full of pain.

Draco and Harry sat either side of Hermione, both placing their arms around her as she noiselessly cried. They didn't ask, but they were curious as well as to what the Elves were singing about the old Wizard.

'I bet they don't mention his fireworks. There should be a verse about them,' Sam said, standing on his bed. 'The finest rockets ever seen,' he said, addressing the entire Fellowship. Pippin looked at him despondently. 'They burst in stars of blue and green.' Aragorn stopped sharpening his sword, frowning at Gimli from where he was snoring. He hit him to wake him up as Sam continued, 'Or after thunder, silver showers came falling like a rain of flowers.' Sam frowned, looking down. 'Oh, that doesn't do them justice by a long road,' he said, sitting back down sadly.

Aragorn looked over at Boromir and stood, walking over to him where he was sitting alone grieving by himself. 'Take some rest. These borders are well-protected,' he told him, looking out at the vast forest enchanted by the moon-like glow of the city.

'I will find no rest here. It's a dream; a frightful dream... life is...' he told the Ranger who looked back at him curiously. 'I heard her voice inside my head. She spoke of my Father and the fall of Gondor,' he told Aragorn, looking back at him with a frown. 'She said to me, "Even now there is hope left",' he told him, looking up at Aragorn, and breathing heavily. 'But I cannot see it,' he said, looking back down at the ground. 'It is long since we had any hope.'

Aragorn looked at him worriedly, walking past him, and sitting down on the trunk of the tree just behind him.

Boromir turned back to look at him. 'My Father is a noble man. But his rule is failing, and our people lose faith,' he said, fighting back the tears. 'He looks to me to make things right, and I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored,' he paused, letting out a bitter laugh. 'Have you ever seen it, Aragorn? The White Tower of Ecthelion. Glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver. Its banners caught high in the morning breeze,' he paused again, looking back at the ground sadly. 'Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?' he asked Aragorn, turning around to look at him.

Aragorn nodded. 'I have seen the White City, long ago,' he answered.

'One day, our paths will lead us there. And the tower guard shall take up the call: "The Lords of Gondor have returned",' Boromir said to the Ranger, patting his shoulder.

'I don't pretend to be a man of the people. But I do try to be a man for the people,' Aragorn told him quietly.

'What man is a man who does not make the world better?' Boromir asked him with a nervous laugh.

oOoOo

Back over in the tents, Gimli was now awake having been rudely awoken by Aragorn. 'You can be as mad as a mad dog at the way things went. You could swear, curse the fates, but when it comes to an end, you have to let go,' he told Draco, Harry, Hermione, and the Hobbits, talking about Gandalf's death.

'Doesn't stop it from hurting though,' Frodo whispered, lying down on his bed.

Aragorn walked over to them, joining in. 'Death is inevitable. Our fear of it makes us play safe, blocks out emotion. It's a losing game. Without passion, you are already dead,' he told them. He gestured the Hobbits to gather around him. 'Here's a question for you: You come to, amidst the wreckage of your making. Do you stay there, eyes squeezed shut, afraid to move, hoping to bleed to death? Or do you crawl out, help your loved ones, make sure the fire doesn't spread, try to fix it?' he asked them.

'I'd crawl out and help my loved ones and make sure the fire doesn't spread,' Sam answered, and the other three Hobbits nodded in agreement.

'Very noble of you Sam, but remember what I said. You would be bleeding to death. What if you can't move?' Aragorn asked him.

'Then I wouldn't be able to help anyone,' Sam answered sorrowfully.

'Exactly. There was nothing any of us could have done for Gandalf. Unfortunately, for many, his death was inevitable,' Aragorn told them, trying to ease their pain a little. 'Salvation lies within. Remember that,' he said to them, giving them a small smile. He stood, walking back over to his bed, and picking his sword back up to continue sharpening it.

Hermione wiped away the last of her stray tears, looking up at the glowing city. 'This place is beautiful,' she mumbled, gaining Draco's attention and he looked up at the city, also. 'It's romantic really,' she whispered, smiling to herself, and looked over at Legolas who was talking to Gimli.

Draco looked at her, rolling his eyes. 'I think you're a hopeless romantic who's discovered romance is hopeless,' he said to her.

She turned to glare at him. 'Why do you have to be the way you are? What do you get out of annoying me?' She asked him. He shrugged, smirking at her. 'You're so annoying,' she groaned.

He chuckled. 'No, I'm multi-talented. I can talk and piss you off at the same time,' he said laughing. She smacked him across the head, dissolving into giggles herself.

She looked at him, something catching her eye. 'Did you know you're starting to go grey?' she asked him, trying not to burst out laughing.

He stared back at her in shock. 'If that's true, I am going to be _so pissed_ ,' he growled, and stood up, walking to the fountain to look at his hair. He turned back to her, confused. 'How the hell would you be able to see grey hairs in this light?' he asked her, frowning.

'I don't know,' She said shrugging, continuing to chuckle at the expression on his face.

'Why Merlin why!?' Draco said in a panicky voice.

Harry walked over, chuckling. 'What's Merlin done now?' he asked the blonde Slytherin.

Draco turned to him. 'He's ruined me,' he shouted. He leaned in, lowering his voice to a whisper. 'I'm going grey!' he told the Gryffindor who burst out laughing.

'So Merlin is picking on you?' Harry asked him, trying not to laugh because he was starting to get a painful stitch in his side.

'No, he's ignoring me completely!' Draco shouted back, continuing to check his hair. The two Gryffindors burst into laughter, holding onto each other for support.

oOoOo

Hermione lay in her bed trying to sleep when heard a sound from the fountain. She leaned off her bed to see who was there. She could see Gimli standing over by the tree Boromir was sitting on earlier, and she dragged herself half-way off her bed to see who was standing by the fountain. Her eyes instantly found Legolas, his back was to her and in front of him was an Elf-Maiden of extraordinary beauty. She had long inky black hair, and the most beautiful green eyes Hermione had ever seen, making Harry's seem dull in comparison. Hers seemed to shine like actual emeralds.

Hermione watched Legolas bow to her, kissing her hand. _'Lady_ Oriesk,  _a pleasure as always,_ ' he said, letting go of her hand.

_'How many times must I ask you to call me_ Valiara, Legolas?' she asked him, her voice soft like honey.

_'It is a habit I am yet to break, my Lady,_ ' Legolas answered her.

Hermione felt a little anger as the Elf-Maiden Valiara lifted her hand, resting it on Legolas' cheek affectionately. _'So tell me,_ Legolas _, how is it an_ Elf _as striking, intelligent, well-mannered and anti-affectionate, in the most seductive way, yet also rather commanding, has yet to decide to settle?_ ' she asked him, and Hermione's anger flared.

Legolas raised his eyebrows, gently removing her hand from his cheek. _'As you know, I prefer to be alone,_ ' he told her, starting to walk away.

_'When are you going to cease denying your Father's wishes for you to marry?_ ' she asked him a little angrily, and Hermione's heart stopped.

_'For the length of time it takes me to find the one I want to spend eternity with in_ Valinor _,_ ' he told her angrily, and Hermione's heart skipped a beat, she had never seen him look so angry in her life. She never believed the Elves could get angry; they seemed too tranquil and kind even to know what anger is. Legolas turned to face Valiara. _'You know the curse of our people as well as I. We are only capable of loving once, which is why we find our soul-mate at an early age, usually before we turn 200 years old. You know of this,_ Valiara, _so why do you continue to pester me with these useless marriage proposals? I am 2931 years old. I am far past the point where I am looking for my soul-mate or someone to spend eternity with,_ ' he told her. It was apparent to Hermione this exchange had happened before.

_'It is the wish of your Father,_ ' she whispered back to him.

_'And what of my Mother? What are her views on this?_ ' he asked her.

_'I am sure your Mother would be delighted to join us in marriage. Both your Brother and Sister have married, and have children. If I am not mistaken, with you being the eldest child, should it not be you who married first?_ ' she asked, raising her eyebrows at him.

_'I refuse to marry unless it is to the one whom I love,_ ' Legolas told her.

Valiara stepped back in shock, staring at him. _'You have fallen?_ ' she asked him, a slight tinge of jealousy colouring her tone.

Legolas frowned. _'It is not of your concern,_ ' he said, shifting from one foot to the other.

Valiara laughed, and in Hermione's opinion, it sounded somewhat bitter to her ears. _'Come now,_  Legolas,  _it is a rare occurrence when you get nervous. You have fallen; I can see it in your eyes. The curse you mentioned is real and only once can we love. As you know it does not necessarily mean the one you love will return your affection,_ ' she told him. _'Unless, of course, she is an_ Elf,' Valiara added, smiling at him. Legolas frowned, looking down at the ground. _'I see, so she is of the mortals. You know our conduct_ , Legolas _. It is rare the_ Elves _allow such a union, because of the grief it causes our people once their loved one dies,_ ' Valiara told him, her voice lowering as she started getting angry and jealous.

_'There is nothing to worry over. I have not yet found her,_ ' he whispered, subconsciously looking over at Hermione when he said it. Valiara narrowed her eyes at this, looking to where he was looking, seeing the girl seemingly sleeping on her bed. Jealousy built in her like an explosion, but she faked a smile of relief when he looked back at her.

_'Well that is good to know,_ ' She whispered, and walked towards Legolas, pulling the Elf into a kiss. Hermione turned away, tears filling her eyes, so she missed Legolas pushing Valiara away angrily and storming off. Valiara turned, looking to where Hermione was crying silently. She smiled evilly, walking away in the opposite direction.

Draco and Harry watched this angrily, not knowing what to do. They saw the exchange between Legolas and the Elf-Maiden and watched Hermione's expression change from curious to pained in minutes. Even though they couldn't understand what was said and although Harry hated Legolas for holding Hermione's heart, he didn't think it right the blonde Elf should push her aside so quickly.

As he thought this, he watched Legolas push Valiara away from him angrily and walk away. Harry raised his eyebrows, looking over at Hermione knowing she wouldn't have seen the exchange. Draco frowned, looking at Harry thoughtfully. To Harry's confusion, he took a deep breath and asked, 'Are you thinking what I'm thinking that I think you're thinking I'm thinking because if you think that I think what I think I'm thinking then we've got a problem?' Draco breathed heavily after saying this rapidly.

For a while, Harry was confused and bewildered by the question. He asked Draco to repeat it. Harry's eyes widened when he got Draco's meaning even though it seemed nearly impossible to decipher. 'Draco Malfoy, you are a sick, twisted, evil man,' Harry told him, wondering how they were going to pull it off.

Harry looked over at Hermione, realising he only wanted her to be happy and if it meant she wanted to be with Legolas then who was he to stop her. He loved her, but her heart was locked up in a chained box, and only Legolas held the key to it.

'I try,' Draco answered, smirking at his companion. 'I can be fearsome when I want to be,' he added like this was a fantastic feat.

Harry snorted. 'You're about as fearsome as a doorstop,' Harry said, laughing.

'Is it a really _evil_ -looking doorstop?' Draco asked hopefully.

'Never mind,' Harry answered, watching Gimli who was walking over to them.

Gimli picked up his axe, and Draco turned to him. 'Do you consider me a friend, Gimli?' Draco asked.

The Dwarf who looked down at him, a little confused. 'Why wouldn't I? What else could I possibly see you as?' he asked curiously.

'I don't know. An embarrassment? A way to revolt against the Elves? A desperate cry for help? The list is incessant,' Draco told him rather quickly. The Dwarf let out a laugh, ruffling the boy's hair and walked off with Legolas into the trees to explore.

oOoOo

'So, Master Elf, what do you suppose tomorrow will bring?' Gimli asked the quiet Elf walking by his side. Legolas glanced at him, stopping to jump up into a nearby tree, and crouched down on a branch. Gimli sighed, the Elf was too quiet for his liking, which was strange in itself considering Legolas was quite quiet under normal circumstances. His silence now was plain unnerving. 'Speak, Elf!' Gimli shouted out, frustrated at Legolas' lack of response.

'What tomorrow brings, we cannot know,' Legolas answered quietly, crossing his arms and hiding his face within the folds of them.

Gimli frowned at Legolas' behaviour, it was not like him and very unbecoming of an Elf. Elves were calm, relaxed, confident, and graceful. Kind, loving, gentle, compassionate for others, and very accommodating. Legolas, on the other hand, was looking downright pissed off which was not something which occurs with Elves. At least not out in the open for everyone to see anyway. 'What's getting to you?' the Dwarf asked in curiosity.

Legolas let out a frustrated groan, startling Gimli, and he drew his axe. It was entirely out of character for the laid-back Elf. 'Valiara and my Father,' he answered angrily, jumping down from the tree, and landing less gracefully than he should have.

'You do realise you're scaring me, Elf?' Gimli asked, thinking this may be an imposter of some sort, somehow impersonating the looks, movements, but _not_  the personality of Legolas.

'I apologise, Dwarf,' Legolas said, sensing Gimli's discomfort. He continued to look at the Elf suspiciously, and Legolas rolled his eyes and withdrew his bow, loaded an arrow and shot it through the very narrow gap just under the Dwarf's armpit. Gimli jumped in shock, looking back at Legolas who gave him a look which said, "See, it's me". It was the annoying Elf he didn't want to know but had no choice in the matter so knew him anyway involuntarily.

They were silent for a short while, staring up at the vast city. Gimli glanced at the Elf and chuckled slightly, gaining the attention of him instantly. 'Just a feeling, but I think she kind of likes you,' Gimli said, trying not to laugh.

Legolas frowned. 'Whom are you speaking of?' he asked almost fearing the answer.

'That Elf-Maiden you were getting close to,' Gimli answered laughing. The laugh died in his throat, and he flinched when Legolas groaned again, smacking his head off the tree in frustration. Gimli, in his shock, fell to the ground in a dead faint at the Elf's actions.

oOoOo

**A/N: The song sung by Legolas by the lake is ‘Who Wants to Live Forever' by Queen. If you do listen to it though, I was going by the Tenor's version which is beautiful. You should give it a listen.**


	16. Chapter Fifteen: The Mirror of Galadriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own LotRs because J.R.R. Tolkien does, same goes for Harry Potter which J.K. Rowling owns. Familiar dialogue belongs to Peter Jackson for the LotRs films and J.R.R. Tolkien for the books.

**_Chapter Fifteen: The Mirror of Galadriel_ **

It was late, she could tell from the twinkling stars peeking through the trees overhead and the light snoring from her sleeping companions, not including Gimli, as he was snoring loudly, or Legolas, who was not even in the camp. As Hermione lay there, she thought about what she saw earlier with Legolas and the Elf-Maiden. She had calmed, and the tears had stopped, but now she was confused about why she let it get to her. True, even she could admit she had feelings for the Elf, but she didn't think they were strong feelings or of great significance.

She was startled from her thoughts upon hearing shuffling over to her right, and she looked around to see Frodo and Harry creeping away from the camp. Curious, she followed, wondering what they were up to and where they were going. They were whispering, she noticed. She followed them down a set of spiral stairs leading to a clearing which looked like a sacred place. Carved Elven Runes covered the stone slabs on the ground in different shapes and sizes. Ideally placed in the centre was what appeared to be a well made of stone with more runes on them, but these were drawn rather than carved, she noticed.

Harry and Frodo turned, noticing her. 'What are you doing here?' Harry asked curiously.

'I could ask you the same thing,' she answered, stopping next to them, and examining the well curiously. She noticed over to one side there was a fountain crafted into the wall, surrounded by ivy. Next to the elaborately designed fountain was a beautiful jug made of silver. She walked over to examine it closer.

Harry walked over to the well, looking into it, and realised it wasn't a well. He didn't know what it was, but the stone curved inwards on the surface and directly in the middle was another hand-drawn Elven rune. 'Hermione, what are all these runes?' he asked curiously.

Hermione turned to him. 'I'm not sure, but I assume they're Elven runes. They're not like the ones we studied in Ancient Runes in Hogwarts, but they look familiar to me. I think I may have seen them in a book when I was very young. My parents never taught me much about the Elven runes. They only told me stories as they didn't know much about them either,' she answered, walking back over to the well, and peering in also. Frodo joined them in looking at the well, and as they talked about it, they came up empty-handed when guessing what it could mean.

Hermione and Frodo gave up, looking around at the other things in the clearing. Harry continued to stare at the rune in the well as if drawn by some powerful curiosity to know what it is. 'Curiosity is not a sin, Harry, but there are times when you should implement caution,' came a voice from above him. He looked up, startled, into the eyes of Galadriel.

Hermione and Frodo turned upon noticing she was there. 'I'm sorry,' Harry whispered, stepping back from the well. It was then he remembered what Gandalf told them in Rivendell regarding Galadriel. She was Helga Hufflepuff. He gasped, having forgotten due to all the events which happened leading up to being in Lothlórien. Apparently, Hermione has also forgotten this. Harry looked back up at the Lady of Light in awe. 'Gandalf told us about you,' he whispered.

Hermione gasped, moving closer. 'You're Helga Hufflepuff,' she whispered. 'I forgot Gandalf told us,' she said.

'I forgot as well,' Harry informed her.

Galadriel smiled radiantly. 'Once I was called that, but I renounced my name and returned to my true kin,' she told them.

'So, Hogwarts exists in this time?' Harry asked her.

'Yes, but it is not used as much now as it was when I was still a co-Headmistress. However, I believe it is used to its full potential in the future,' she answered with a smile.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, both remembering their days at Hogwarts. Sadness clouded their eyes as they thought of Ron. Hermione shook her head, putting Ron to the back of her mind. 'I have so many things I wish to ask, but I don't even know where to begin,' she whispered.

Galadriel turned to her. 'I know what you wish to know, but for now, I have more pressing news to reveal to you all. Gandalf wished for you to come here so I could reveal to you about why your Heirlooms hold the key to winning your war,' she told them, and the two Gryffindors nodded. She turned to Frodo. 'First, I will speak of Frodo's matter,' Galadriel walked over to the fountain, filling the jug with the water and turned back to Frodo. 'Will you look into the mirror?' she asked him.

'What will I see?' Frodo asked her while Harry and Hermione looked on in curiosity.

Galadriel smiled at the Hobbit. 'Even the wisest cannot tell,' she told him, walking over to the well. 'For the mirror shows many things,' she said, pouring the water onto the well, which rested on the curved surface. Galadriel looked back at Frodo. 'Things that were, things that are, and some things that have not yet come to pass,' she said, standing to the side and waiting.

Frodo, out of curiosity more than anything else, slowly walked over to the well, looking into the water, seeing only himself. He looked up at Galadriel. 'I don't see anything,' he said, but she didn't answer. She looked down at the water, and Frodo did the same.

This time, the water showed him the images of when they were waiting on Aragorn convincing Haldir to take them into Lothlórien. This was when the members of the Fellowship kept glancing at him like he was at fault for this. The first was of Legolas, and the Elf turned, looking at him with a strange expression he could not place. It changed to Merry and Pippin, looking at him before conversing quietly. Then it changed to Sam who was frowning at him before looking away.

The image changed, and he saw Bag End, his home in the Shire. It turned, showing the Hobbits walking along going about their business on the pier next to the inn where he had sat and drunk with his fellow Hobbits many a time. Then it changed again, showing the same image, only this time, the buildings were on fire, and Orcs slew the Hobbits. He saw the Hobbits walking in chains, enslaved by the Orcs. Sam, Pippin, and Merry were among them. He saw what was left of Hobbiton, a blackened place of smoke and ashes.

The last image was what scared him most. He saw the Eye of Sauron and the Ring around his neck seemed drawn to it, and Frodo was pulled in by a force almost too powerful for him to pull away. He continued to look on in fear as the Ring drew closer to the Eye. Frodo, through means of much physical force and strain, managed to grab the Ring and pull himself away from the mirror, falling on his back.

Harry and Hermione ran to his side, helping him to his feet. They turned to look at Galadriel. 'I know what it is you saw,' she said to Frodo, narrowing her eyes. 'For it is also in my mind,' she told him. Harry and Hermione looked on, waiting for her to continue, but she didn't. She continued to stare at Frodo, and the Hobbit seemed to become more fearful of something each second he looked back at her. Frodo could hear her voice in his mind. _It is what will come to pass if you should fail. The Fellowship is breaking. It is already begun. He will try to take the Ring. You know of whom I speak. One by one, it will destroy them all,_ she said.

Harry and Hermione looked on in confusion, it was like they were conversing silently and to their astonishment, Frodo took the Ring from around his neck, holding it out to Galadriel, but he did not speak.  _If you ask it of me I will give you the One Ring,_  Frodo thought back to her.

Galadriel's eyes widened at this. 'You offer it to me freely,' she said, walking towards him, reaching out to take the Ring. 'I do not deny my heart has greatly desired this,' she said greedily. Harry and Hermione took out their wands, holding them down at their sides. They didn't know what Galadriel's intentions were, but if she attempted to hurt Frodo, they would stop her, even if she is Helga Hufflepuff. Her expression darkened, staring at the Ring and her body glowed, her arms spread out to her sides like she was flying. Her eyes became black like she was possessed by an evil spirit. Harry and Hermione raised their wands at her when she continued in an eerie, echoing voice corrupt with evil. 'In place of a Dark Lord, you would have a Queen, not dark but beautiful, and terrible as the dawn! Treacherous as the sea! Stronger than the foundations of the earth! All shall love me and despair,' she said, becoming normal once more, and breathing heavily. She looked at the Ring with sorrow. Frodo looked down at the Ring, frowning as Harry and Hermione lowered their wands. 'I pass the test,' Galadriel said quietly, causing the three of them to look up at her again. 'I will diminish and go into the West and remain Galadriel,' she told them quietly.

'I cannot do this alone,' Frodo said to her quietly. Harry placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Galadriel turned back to him. 'You are a Ring-bearer, Frodo. To bear the Ring of Power is to be alone,' she told him, lifting up her hand, and showing them a beautiful white platinum ring with a flower on it. 'This is Nenya, the Ring of Adamant. And I am its keeper,' she revealed to the Hobbit. Hermione and Harry stared at the beautiful ring in curiosity. Galadriel smiled at them before continuing, looking at Frodo. 'This task was appointed to you. And if you do not find a way no one will,' she told him.

'Then I know what I must do. It's just... I'm afraid to do it,' Frodo said cryptically. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, wondering what he meant by that.

Galadriel, who seemed to understand, leaned down towards Frodo. 'Even the smallest person can change the course of the future,' she told him. Frodo closed his hand back around the Ring. Galadriel smiled at him, standing upright. 'Now you need to rest, Frodo, and I must speak with Harry and Hermione,' she told him, walking back over to the mirror.

Frodo turned to Harry and Hermione. 'Goodnight,' he whispered, receiving a pat on the shoulder from Harry and a hug from Hermione. He walked away, disappearing back up the spiral steps.

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other before looking at Galadriel, waiting for her to speak. Galadriel turned to them, smiling gently. 'Do you know what I am about to speak of?' She asked them. They shook their heads, and she continued, 'The Heirlooms which you carry are of more significance than what you could even dream of. The power held by them, though they greatly differ from each other, are more powerful than Sauron's Ring combined,' she told them, and their eyes widened. 'Show them to me,' she said. Harry and Hermione nodded at each other, reaching into their pockets where they kept their Heirlooms because they couldn't wear them. They showed them to Galadriel, and she took Harry's first, looking at it. 'This is the Ring of Barahir. It is an Heirloom passed down to the first Sons of all the Kings who have ruled Gondor,' Galadriel told Harry.

Harry was stunned. 'Why should I have it?' he asked in slight shock.

'In your time, Gondor is but an old tale told to children of both non-magical and magical backgrounds. The line never broke making you, in your time, the last living descendant of Isildur,' Galadriel informed him.

Harry stared back in shock. Hermione looked at him, alarmed by this news. 'That means...' he trailed off, closing his eyes.

'Aragorn is Isildur's Heir also, and the Heir to the throne of Gondor. However, if he continues in his refusal to take the crown, the right, by default, will pass to you because Aragorn has no other relations to give it too,' Galadriel told him.

Harry would have laughed if he could have remembered how. 'Just when I think I've had enough shit to last a lifetime, it suddenly gets worse...' Harry said to Galadriel, a little harshly. He sat down, placing his head in his hands. Harry didn't ask for this. Trouble came to him, in big dark swarms. He was not one of them. He was no hero or King. After the battle of Hogwarts, the end of the world became a cliché. Who was Harry to talk, he was like any other brooding underdog avenger against an empire of evil, out to right a grave injustice. One which had absolutely nothing to do with him. Everything was subjective. There were only private apocalypses. Nothing is a cliché when it's happening to you.

Hermione looked at Harry and then turned to Galadriel. 'He already has enough to deal with,' she said, not angrily, but resolutely. 'He has been tasked to kill the man who murdered his parents, killed our loved ones, and many others, knowing he could fail and die because of it. Now you're saying he is the possible Heir to the throne of some Kingdom he doesn't even know about. He is already titled many things; I don't think the title of King is something he can deal with on top of everything else. We have already started to lose all hope we gained by coming here,' Hermione said, walking over to Harry, and placing her arm around him.

'Hope is comforting. It allows us to accept fate, no matter how tragic it might be,' Galadriel said. Hermione looked back up at her. 'Harry will not be forced into taking the throne. He may refuse if he wishes,' Galadriel said, frowning upon the two Gryffindors.

Harry eventually stood, looking at Galadriel. 'Is there anything else I should know?' he asked her.

_What you pursue will be yours... but you will lose something dear,_ she said into his mind.

'What do you mean?' Harry asked her a little fearfully, wondering what else he was going to lose. He had lost so much already. His eyes found Hermione's, wondering if Galadriel was talking about her.

'Beware, the answer you seek may forever change your life for the worse,' Galadriel told him. 'For I know what it is you wish to ask, but fear to ask also. As you journey, the answer to your question will become clear to you,' she said cryptically, and Harry nodded. Hermione stood, looking on in confusion. She had no idea what they were talking about. Galadriel smiled at Harry. 'There is no more I can tell you. Aragorn can help you discover the powers within this ring, for only he knows what it is and how to control it,' she said, handing the ring back to him. Harry felt like she was dismissing him.

He hugged Hermione gently. 'I'm going to bed. Tell me everything tomorrow,' he told her. She smiled and nodded. He kissed her cheek, walking away.

Hermione turned back to Galadriel, looking down at her necklace. 'Show me your pendant,' Galadriel said, and Hermione walked forward, revealing her necklace to her. Galadriel's eyes widened as her eyes fell on it, and she looked back at Hermione. 'Gandalf did not tell me what it was you received due to your heritage. I did not know what to expect, but this was not it,' she whispered cryptically.

Hermione stared in curiosity. 'What is it?' she asked.

'It is called Evenstar. It was given to my Granddaughter Arwen when she was born,' Galadriel told Hermione, her eyes fixed on the necklace.

'What does that mean?' Hermione asked.

Galadriel finally looked at her. 'Let me tell you something about my people. It is a rare occurrence an Elf and a Mortal will marry. It is predominantly frowned upon by our people, but there are some exceptions. Beren and Lúthien is a paradigm of this. It is not because we resent Mortals, quite the contrary, but we have inside of us a strong need to protect our own from the grief which haunts them after the Mortal perishes,' Galadriel explained.

Hermione frowned. 'What's this got to do with me?' she asked.

Galadriel smiled. 'This necklace, if I am not misguided, was given to Aragorn by Arwen as a symbol of her willingness to forsake immortality of the Eldar to be with him. This necklace was not always named Evenstar. Its proper given name has been lost, even to us, but it belonged to Lúthien formerly. She gave it to Beren as a symbol of her love for him. It was given to the Elves of Rivendell when Lúthien died. Elrond gave the necklace to Arwen when she was born, and it has been passed down to the oldest Daughter in their line ever since,' Galadriel told her.

Hermione frowned in confusion. 'What are you saying?' Hermione asked timidly.

'It is strange. I do not have the answer which you seek. Your heritage is difficult for me to understand,' Galadriel told her, and she walked over to the mirror, motioning Hermione over. 'Look into the mirror,' she said, and Hermione did.

At first, there was nothing but her reflection staring back at her. Then images appeared within the mirror; times when her Mother or Father taught her everything there was to know of the Elves.

It skipped to more recent images when she was in Rivendell talking to Aragorn in Elvish. Then she saw the door into Moria, and she shuddered remembering what happened there. She looked upon herself speaking the Elvish word for friend, and it was only then she noticed the strange look which came over Legolas. She saw herself looking around Balin's Tomb, hearing strange sounds and Legolas spoke to her of it.

Then she was listening to the beautiful song Legolas sang by the stream of Nimrodel, and she heard herself humming along. This time she noticed, again, the suspicion in Legolas' eyes because she knew the song.

Then she saw herself up in the tree when Haldir and Aragorn were speaking, and she explained to Harry and Draco what was being said, only to notice Legolas was standing behind them. She wondered if he knew of her ability to speak and understand Elvish now because he had to have undoubtedly heard her explaining to the boys.

The next image was of Caras Galadhon and hearing the lament for Gandalf, knowing the words and crying. The last caused her anger to flare; it was the encounter with Legolas and the Elf-Maiden she didn't know. She pulled away from the mirror, not wishing to see any more.

Hermione looked up at Galadriel who looked shocked and confused. 'Why did the mirror only show me those images?' Hermione asked her quietly.

Galadriel looked back at her. 'The mirror was concentrating only on the leads to your heritage. I commanded it to do so. It is clear to me now what this means,' Galadriel explained.

'What does it mean?' Hermione asked a little reluctantly.

Galadriel smiled at her. 'You, Hermione, are of Elven descent,' Galadriel told her. Hermione's eyes widened, and she quickly sat down so she wouldn't faint from this new piece of information.


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Hermione's Fate; A Shift in the Tides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: You all know the drill, same as last time. I own nothing, but the plot and Valiara.

**_Chapter Sixteen: Hermione's Fate; A Shift in the Tides_ **

She couldn't think, and her breaths were coming in shorts gasps. She stared at the Lady of Light, not wanting to believe a word she was saying to her. What irritated her was that it made sense. It explained a lot of things she wanted to know, such as how she was able to hear the strange noises in Moria when nobody else in the Fellowship, apart from Legolas, could. Then she wondered how it could be possible as Elves were magical folk so she couldn't understand how, when she was born of Muggles, she could be their descendant.

'This news has made you ill at ease,' Galadriel said quietly.

Hermione looked up at her. 'It makes sense, and it answers a lot of questions about myself amongst other things I have been uncertain of. It can't be possible, though, because I was born of Muggles and I would have thought descendants of Elves would more likely be from Pureblood Wizarding families,' Hermione said to her.

Galadriel looked away from Hermione forlornly for a moment before turning back to her. 'You are correct in your assumption,' Galadriel answered. Hermione looked back in bewilderment. 'The Muggles who taught you all there is to know about Elves, and who looked after you as you grew up, were not your parents,' Galadriel told her regretfully.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. 'Who were they? And who were my parents?' she asked quietly.

'Your Father was not a descendant of the Elves, but of a man called Faramir, the Brother of Boromir whom you are journeying with. Your Mother was a descendant of Elrond, which makes you of Elven ancestry also. This also clarifies why you may have some qualities Elves have such as our grace and beauty. It also explains why the cold is of no consequence to you,' she explained.

'How do you know the cold doesn't affect me?' Hermione asked.

'I have seen it,' she said, glancing towards her mirror. A few moments of silence followed this.

Hermione broke it. 'There's a connection. Everything is connected. I can feel it,' she said quietly. 'I feel as though my coming to the past was meant to happen and it was predestined,' she said, looking at Galadriel.

'You are correct,' Galadriel confirmed.

Hermione closed her eyes briefly. 'You told me who my real parents were, but you didn't explain about my Muggle parents. Also, how was it they were able to teach me the language of the Elves along with their history amongst other things?' Hermione asked her.

Galadriel smiled. 'I can only presume they were friends of your birth parents before you were born and after. Your parents must have taught them everything they knew so if anything were to happen to them, you would still be shown their ways,' Galadriel told her.

Hermione nodded. 'That makes sense,' she whispered, more to herself than to Galadriel.

'You are what we would call a child of two worlds; of Men and the Elves. This gives you a difficult choice. Do you return to the future once your task here is completed or do you remain here?' Galadriel told her. _'You will always be a child of two worlds, and capable of deciding your fate. The question you face is, which path will you choose?_ ' Galadriel asked speaking in Elvish rather than English.

Hermione frowned. _'What is the consequence of my choices? What does it alter if I choose to go with one option over the other?_ ' Hermione asked, speaking in Elvish also.

Galadriel's eyes clouded with melancholy and Hermione wondered if she was going to regret asking. 'If you choose to leave and return to the future to what you know, your birthright as a half-Elfling will be forsaken. The loss to those who have grown to love you here could cause consequential damage to them. Also, your memory of being here would be wiped the first night you sleep after returning. You will wake up, and you will remember nothing of what you accomplished here or your two companions. If you were to remain here, you would be given a choice, as a half-Elfling, to receive the gift of immortality from the Eldar. You can journey to Valinor where you will have immeasurable happiness, or you could choose to remain Mortal and live out the remainder of your life in Middle-Earth amongst Men," Galadriel told her.

It was unfair. How could she be given such a choice? Returning to the future meant she would forget her journey with the Fellowship. She would forget everything she learned, the places she saw, and the people she met. She would forget... Legolas. This brought more tears to her eyes, letting them fall.

'If I were to remain... what would become of Harry and Draco if they returned to the future?' she asked almost fearing the answer.

Galadriel seemed hesitant to answer, and Hermione soon found out why. 'They would forget you,' Galadriel whispered solemnly.

More tears came, thick and fast, because for once in her life, Hermione could not choose what path she wanted to take. 'I feel like a manipulated pawn in some major scheme,' she said quietly, falling to her knees in front of Galadriel who looked upon her with sorrow-filled eyes. 'It would be so simple... to let my fate take me away... following this same path my whole life from beginning to end. But I know... I can't,' she whispered, choking out the words. 'I never believed I would forget everything when I returned to the future. I thought... I'd have my memories. I made it this far, believing I could tell my children of this journey one day. This isn't happening! It's too cruel!' Hermione shouted out, letting more tears fall.

'Making choices is never easy, and I am sorry to have to be the one to tell you of this,' Galadriel told her, placing a hand on her head and stroking her hair comfortingly.

'How much time do I have before I will have to make this choice?' Hermione asked quietly.

'Time is fickle, but it will not wait. The time will come when you are ready to make it. Then and only then, will you be able to accept it,' Galadriel told her. Hermione looked up at her and nodded, taking Galadriel's offered hand and getting to her feet. 'Come, look into the mirror,' she said, leading the distraught girl by the hand over to the well. Hermione took her place, looking down into the mirror once more.

She saw herself as a child, and a beautiful woman clad in an elegant purple dress made of velvet was holding her. Next to her was a strikingly handsome man wearing an expensive suit. Sitting at the table, she saw her Muggle parents and they were talking to her birth parents. What stunned her the most, was they were all speaking in Elvish and not English. She wondered how long before she was born her Muggle parents had known how to speak it.

The image shifted to another, and she saw the suited man lying on the ground in a pool of blood, his neck slit open. His clothes, which were immaculate in the first image, were stained with blood and ripped here and there. The woman she assumed to be her Mother was hanging from the wall behind where the man was lying, held in place by thick wooden stakes embedded in her hands and feet. Her beautiful long blonde hair was matted with blood, and many knives were protruding from her body. The most traumatising thing about this image was the knowledge her Mother was still alive, and it seemed as though her eyes were staring right at her, sinister... condemning.

Hermione snapped back to reality and fell to her knees, her eyes wide in terror of what she had seen. Galadriel, who had also seen the images the mirror had shown Hermione, instantly went to her side. She did not expect the mirror to reveal such images to the girl and was shaken herself at what became of her parents. Hermione was too shocked even to shed any tears. She couldn't think or speak as the images swirled around, haunting her mind.

Galadriel looked up as Draco walked down the stairs, but what caught her attention was he was staring at the mirror with absolute terror in his eyes. He stopped just short of them, looking at Galadriel in alarm, but she did not know why. She looked up at the stairs again, noticing Gimli and Legolas had followed, and they were making their way down to them. Her eyes snapped back to Draco who let out a strangled sound, looking back at the mirror. 'That's the mirror my Father told me about! I remember him describing it to me! What's going on!?' he shouted, taking out his wand and pointing it at the well. 'Bomba-' Gimli tackled him to the ground, cutting him off.

Galadriel left Hermione's side with a nod to Legolas who instantly ran over to her, pulling her into his arms. Galadriel made her way over to where Gimli was struggling to keep his hold on Draco. The Slytherin was stronger than he looked. 'What is it about my mirror that frightens you so?' Galadriel asked him.

'That's the mirror V-Voldemort has! He called it the mirror of Alatáriel! I know it is, my Father told me about it,' Draco said to her.

Galadriel looked at Gimli, her eyes moving back to Draco. 'You speak the truth, Draco, for not many know the name Alatáriel. It is a name Celeborn bestowed upon me,' Galadriel told him.

Draco looked back at the mirror. 'I think he's going to try and use it for something which may cause shit loads of trouble! If he finds out the truth about where we are he might try and come here! He might figure out how to use it, see us here, and come to kill us!' Draco shouted with terror in his voice.

'You must compose yourself, Draco. I will speak to you of this matter once you have calmed. Gimli, take him back to his bed,' Galadriel told the Dwarf who nodded, carrying the stunned Slytherin back up the stairs.

Galadriel turned back to Legolas who was cradling Hermione in his arms. He looked up at her. 'What has happened to her? She will not speak. I doubt she even realises what is going on around her,' Legolas said, pulling Hermione closer to him.

Galadriel looked down at the girl despondently. 'She saw in the mirror, the images of a terrible happening past. The death of her parents was revealed to her this night,' Galadriel told him.

'What must I do?' Legolas asked her.

'Take her to her bed so she may rest and sleep off the torment clouding her mind. By the dawn, she will be as she was,' Galadriel told him.

Legolas nodded, picking Hermione up, and carrying her away up the stairs and back to the camp. He lay her on her bed, covering her with a blanket. He stayed there, kneeling at her side and holding her hand. She finally turned and looked at him, some many hours later. 'What did they do wrong?' Hermione whispered questioningly.

Legolas shook his head. 'I do not know what it is you speak of,' he answered quietly.

Hermione sighed, tears filling her eyes. The shock was wearing off, and the pain was beginning to show. She looked up at the star-filled sky, seeing a shooting star. 'Look. A shooting star,' she whispered.

Legolas looked up. 'It's long. _My 'ɑdɑ told me, when I was young, it is an Elf at peace who has died,_ ' Legolas told her, deliberately slipping into Elvish wanting to confirm his suspicions and theories about Hermione being able to speak it.

'I like that. Aren't you supposed to wish on it?' Hermione asked, not caring if he knew she spoke Elvish or not anymore. It was dim-witted of her to believe she could hide it in the first place and she didn't even know why she wanted to hide it.

'Why? What would you wish for?' Legolas asked her curiously, reverting to English.

_'Something I can't have,_ ' Hermione sighed slipping into Elvish, looking at Legolas to see him smiling and her heart melted.

'I knew you could speak Elvish,' Legolas whispered to her, reaching up and stroking her hair tenderly. 'Why didn't you tell me?' he asked, frowning at her.

Hermione shrugged. 'I don't know,' she whispered, staring into his eyes. 'It didn't seem necessary to be honest,' she said to him. Legolas nodded at her, and she smiled. 'Galadriel mentioned something about Beren and Lúthien? What was she talking about?' Hermione asked him.

'The tale of Beren and Lúthien? It is a sad story,' Legolas told her.

'Will you tell it to me?' Hermione asked, glancing down at their joined hands and smiling. She allowed her gaze to move back to his clear blue ones.

Legolas sighed but nodded. 'Lúthien was an Elf-Maiden who fell in love with a Mortal called Beren, and he returned her love. This is a rare occurrence between Elves and Mortals as we are a cursed people, bound only to love once. When Beren died, Lúthien was so overcome with heartache she lay down and died as well. Mandos, the Lord of the dead, took pity on her and went to seek advice from the King of Arda, Manwë, about the lovers. Manwë could not change the fate of Man, so he presented Lúthien with two choices. She would stay as she is, an Elf, and live in Valinor peacefully and forget her woe, or she could be Mortal and live with Beren in Middle-Earth as a Mortal herself, forsaking the gift of immortality from the Eldar. She chose to live with Beren, and because of her choice, her kin and family mourned the loss. When Lúthien died, her family lived on, never to fully convalesce after her death, and many Elves died from heartache at the loss. It was a sad time for my people, and even we have never fully recovered from the loss. It was this which started the curse amongst the Elves,' he told her.

As Legolas told the tale, Hermione started to cry and Legolas, upon noticing this, stopped stroking her hair and wiped her tears away. Hermione smiled miserably. 'What is this curse? Galadriel mentioned it when we were talking,' Hermione whispered.

'The curse of the Elves,' Legolas stated softly, looking up at the stars. He looked back at Hermione who was watching him curiously. 'We are bound by a curse which allows us to love only once for as long as we live, which is eternal unless we are killed. This, more often than not, is not something we worry over as it is uncommon we will fall in love with a Mortal,' he told her.

'Why do you say it like it's a bad thing?' Hermione asked him.

'It can be one-sided,' he answered. 'If I was to fall for an Elf, it is most likely the Elf-Maiden would return it. It is not always the case, but it is very extraordinary,' he said referring to Valiara being in love with him, but he not returning it. 'If I was to fall for a Mortal, it could be she would not return it. This has happened many a time, and the Elf in love would let themselves die because it would be too painful for them to continue living without them. We cannot choose who we fall for, and we search for eternity the one with which we want to spend our lives with,' he told her, his voice sad.

Hermione frowned. 'That's awful,' she whispered.

Legolas nodded in agreement. 'It is. There is something else, also. If an Elf was to fall for a Mortal and they returned it, they would forsake immortality to be with them. We would still have to watch the one we love die. Our hearts would break, and we would fade, dying painfully,' Legolas told her, and her eyes widened.

'That's horrifying,' Hermione stated.

'Yes, but it is something which we must deal with,' Legolas told her quietly. He sighed, gazing into her eyes. 'You have had a difficult night it would seem, and tomorrow we make ready to leave. You should rest,' he told her. He stood, leaning down and kissing her forehead tenderly. 'Goodnight, Hermione,' he whispered, walking away.

Hermione smiled, closing her eyes. Sleep soon took over her, but it was not a pleasant sleep for her mind was haunted with shadowy figures, and she saw, once again, the death of parents.


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Preparations; Leaving Lothlórien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own the plot and Valiara. I don't own LotRs or HP because they belong to their respective owners. Familiar dialogue belongs to Peter Jackson and J.R.R. Tolkien.

**_Chapter Seventeen: Preparations; Leaving Lothlórien_ **

South of Lórien, where the Fellowship was making ready to leave and continue their journey, was Isengard. It was once a beautiful place surrounded by trees, fountains, flowers, and the white stone paths were neatly placed to allow one to walk through the gardens and admire the view. That was until the White Wizard, Saruman, became corrupted by the Dark Lord Sauron. Now, the paths and everything which once made Isengard a place many only dreamed of seeing in person, was a fiery black maze of caverns twisting and turning underneath the black tower. It was full of Orcs working on making weapons, armour, and breeding Orcs with Goblins making a mighty army for Sauron.

Up in the black tower, Saruman the Wise was sitting in his chair, speaking with one of the Orc-Goblin breeds which was born. Saruman christened them with the name Uruk-hai. 'Do you know how the Orcs first came into being?' he asked it. 'They were Elves once,' he revealed, standing and circling the Uruk-hai. 'Taken by the Dark Powers, tortured and mutilated. A ruined and terrible form of life. And now perfected. My fighting Uruk-hai, who do you serve?' he asked it.

It looked at him, an evil glint in its eyes. 'Saruman!' it shouted.

In the caverns, the other Uruk-hai and Orcs were being outfitted with armour and weapons. They went to a part of the cavern which opened up, looking upon the black tower and the skies beyond. Saruman, from his tower, addressed the Orcs and the Uruk-hai. 'Hunt them down. Do not stop until they are found. You do not know pain. You do not know fear. You will taste Man-flesh!' at these words, the minions below rejoiced. Saruman turned one of the Uruk-hai who was standing at his side. His name was Uglúk, and he was the leader of a detachment of Orcs. 'One of the Halflings carries something of great value. Bring them to me alive and unspoiled,' he ordered, and Uglúk growled. 'Kill the others,' he added. Uglúk smiled a smile so twisted and horrible to behold it would have sent a shudder down the spines of even the fiercest of Men. The Orcs poured out of Isengard in numbers too great to count, led by the Uruk-hai on their way to complete the mission Saruman the Wise had given them which was ordered by Sauron.

oOoOo

**_Somewhere far in the future..._ **

In a black fortress on a remote island off the coast of England, the Dark Lord Voldemort sat upon his throne-like chair, tapping his skeletal fingers against the bones of the dead making up his chair.

In front of him was half a stone well, beautifully made, but falling apart with time. On the side, hand-drawn runes decorated it, some were fading, and others were only half of one rune, while others had disappeared. The surface of this well was carved inwards, dipping down to meet another hand-drawn rune which had not faded or vanished with time, having become more prominent. Voldemort believed an ancient Magic, a type he had yet to figure out, was at work with it, causing it to stay looking as though it was just drawn.

Voldemort, who knew much of runes, symbols, and the languages of old, but he had never, in his long life, beheld any runes which looked like this. He read ancient books, scriptures, and scrolls from the days of old, but not once had anything like this well been mentioned. He tried everything, except one; a particular water. He recently discovered an elaborately carved bottle with water within. On the side, engraved into the glass was the words, "The Water of Alatáriel". He wondered what would happen if he combined the water with the rune to see what would happen and the results were quite conspicuous.

The rune glowed white, its light almost blinding and the surface of the water became still and so clear it was like a mirror. Voldemort ordered his Death Eaters out of the room, save for Bellatrix and Lucius, his most trusted, as he looked into the water. Only his reflection stared back at him at first, but then images appeared in front of him, showing him in his younger years in Hogwarts, after Hogwarts, and the present time.

Voldemort was livid. He hoped to use the well to find Potter and his two companions. He was surprised when his crimson orbs were drawn back to the mirror because as he thought it, the images shifted, showing Potter and his friends, soon recognised by himself as the Mudblood and Draco Malfoy. This caused him quite a jolt as he believed he killed the boy himself.

'Lucius,' Voldemort said quietly.

The blonde walked over to him inquisitively. 'Yes, my Lord?' Lucius said, looking curiously at the mirror.

'It seems your Son lives,' Voldemort told him, looking at the elder Malfoy intensely.

'How is that possible, my Lord?' he asked in shock, not because he cared about Draco and was pleased to know his only Son was alive, but because he was the one who burned the body.

'He is in the past with Potter and the Mudblood. I have a feeling that fool Dumbledore something to do with it,' he said irritably. He looked back into the mirror. 'His death was staged, much the same as what Potter's and Granger's were,' he said more to himself rather than to Lucius. He turned to Lucius. 'Don't you think it curious that Severus, Avery, and your wife, Narcissa, disappeared the same night your Son was killed by myself and Potter's and Granger's bodies were discovered? I do not believe Avery had any part to play in their bogus deaths, but I think your wife and Severus planned it. If I worked it out correctly, I believe Narcissa used Polyjuice or something else to make herself look like your Son, presenting herself to me. I killed her assuming it was your fool of a Son,' he laughed then, a high-pitched laugh chilling to the very bone.

'So what are we to do, my Lord?' Lucius asked him.

Voldemort sighed, tapping his fingers against the edge of the well. Without warning, he shouted, 'WORMTAIL!' causing Lucius and Bellatrix to flinch horribly at the sound.

The fat rat-faced man came running into the room instantly, kneeling at his Master's side. 'Yes, Master?' he asked, kissing the hem of Voldemort's robes.

Voldemort kicked the ghastly man away. 'Get the book Lucius so kindly found for me,' he told Wormtail.

'B-Book M-Master?' Wormtail stuttered.

Voldemort turned to him, his eyes glowing furiously. 'The time travelling book,' he told him like he was speaking to a mere child. Wormtail nodded, running out the door. Voldemort turned to his two companions. 'Why have I not killed him yet?' he asked them, receiving no reply from them.

oOoOo

Caras Galadhon indeed was a sight to behold when the morning light shone through the trees, the sun just peeking through making the waters glisten beautifully. It was at one of these small ponds within the Elven city Hermione stood, staring into the clear depths. The things Galadriel told her the previous night lingered within in her mind. What hurt her the most was she knew, without a doubt, Harry and Draco would both return to the future when their journey was over. Hermione didn't know whether she would.

A tender hand on her shoulder snapped her back to reality. She turned her head, finding herself looking into the pair of pale blue eyes she had grown to love. She smiled at him miserably, but he never returned the smile because it was rare he ever smiled. She didn't mind; she would just wait for the day she would see him smile again.

She hadn't realised, but as she had been staring at him, she started crying. He frowned, wiping her tears away. She couldn't help wrapping her arms around him. He seemed a little startled at her sudden movement but wrapped his arms around her as she continued to cry.

After a short while and Hermione's tears stopped, Legolas pulled away, holding her at arm's length. Hermione averted her eyes from his, trying to wipe away any stray tears still in her eyes or making a trail down her cheeks. 'What is wrong?' he asked her quietly.

Hermione stopped, looking up at him. 'I don't know,' she lied, averting her eyes again.

Legolas raised his eyebrows at this, knowing she was lying but made no further comment on it. He would wait until she was ready to tell him. He let go of her, moving away from her. 'No matter how dark the night, morning always comes, and our journey begins anew,' he paused for a moment, looking away from her. 'We must pack,' he whispered, looking back at her. 'A long journey ahead awaits us,' he told her, walking away, and leaving Hermione feeling mystified.

She walked up to the camp, passing Gimli who was sharpening his axe. She giggled when the Dwarf checked to see how sharp it was and cut himself. He jumped up and down from the pain. It was funny to see, but she walked over to see if he was okay. She took the Dwarf's hand to examine the cut on his thumb, and it proved to be quite thick and nasty. She turned to where Legolas was strapping his quiver to his back. 'Legolas,' she said his name quietly, but she knew he would hear her. Her assumption was confirmed when he walked over.

He raised his eyebrows at the Dwarf who returned it with a growl. 'Not a word, Elf,' Gimli told him firmly. Hermione could have sworn she saw a ghost of a smile alight on the Elf's face.

'I shall utter no words of this,' Legolas said quietly.

Hermione smiled at him. 'Remember when I hurt my hand in Rivendell?' she asked him.

Legolas frowned. 'How could I forget?' he whispered.

'Would you be able to put some of the potion on Gimli's thumb to stop infection?' she asked him.

Legolas looked from Hermione to the cut on the Dwarf's thumb. 'You mean Nebra,' he said, reaching into the left pouch hanging from his belt and pulling out the familiar vial Hermione saw in Rivendell. He took out a rag, handing them both to her. 'Just a small amount should stop the bleeding and help in the process of the wound closing,' Legolas informed her, walking away.

She watched him for a moment with a frown upon her brow. She turned back to Gimli, tipping the vial, just a little, onto the rag and watched the sparkly water substance drip onto it. She then looked at the Dwarf. 'This will sting,' she told him, placing the rag onto his thumb. Gimli flinched, but he didn't complain. 'Hold it on there for a couple of minutes and take it off. Give the rag back to Legolas,' she told him.

Gimli nodded, smiling at her. 'Thank you, lass,' he said to her.

Hermione smiled back. 'You are welcome, Gimli,' she said, walking over to Legolas who was checking to see if his bow was still in good shape. 'Here,' she said, handing the vial back to him. Without another word, she walked away to pack her things. She didn't know why Legolas was acting the way he was, but two could play at that game. She wasn't about to let him see how much it bothered her.

oOoOo

It was only later on in the morning Legolas seemed to be acting more or less normal again. He stood at Hermione's side drinking what he called 'Elvish Tea'. It was sweet, making the drinker feel refreshed and rejuvenated. It was much like 'Miruvor', which was another Elvish beverage Legolas introduced her to. Legolas handed some of the Elvish Tea to her in glass bottles, telling her to pack them in her bag. He believed they would need some for the journey. He also gave her some Lembas Bread wrapped up in leaves and told her to pack them too.

After she finished packing, Hermione turned to Legolas with a curious expression. 'Elves sleep with their eyes open?' She asked him. He seemed startled by her sudden question, looking at her as she continued, 'How can you sleep with your eyes open? In fact, how can you even be aware of your surroundings if you are sleeping?' she asked him.

Legolas' mouth twitched. 'Informed questions, but difficult to answer,' he whispered.

'Why?' she asked.

'Because it is what we know. To us, it is the norm, but others, who are not of our kind, would find it strange. It is difficult to answer such questions because I do not rightly know the answers,' he answered her.

Hermione nodded in understanding, but she was not finished asking questions yet. 'Okay, you have to be able to answer this one. What do you see when you wake up? Is it the same as what we see?' she asked him.

Legolas frowned, gazing into her eyes. 'When you're waking up, the world is a blur. What was evident in a dream makes no sense. No surreal rescues. No easy, magic way out. But you are awake. When we wake, it is more like we have not slept, but we feel refreshed. It takes much to make us somnolent, which is why we never tire easily. We do not dream nor do we have nightmares, but we do sometimes see things through the Lady Galadriel if she wishes us to,' Legolas answered.

'That's strange,' Hermione whispered, looking away from him. She missed the small smile which flitted onto his lips. Legolas reached out, gently squeezing her shoulder. He walked away over to Aragorn who was packing his things away.

She felt another presence beside her, and she turned to look at Harry. 'How are you?' he asked her gently.

Hermione looked away, looking down at the Elvish Tea still in her hand. 'I am fine,' she whispered.

'What happened after I left?' he asked her.

Hermione turned to him then and smiled, though it was fake and Harry could see that as clear as day. 'Nothing of too much importance. She told me some things which made a lot of sense and explains why I have heightened senses and I can't feel the cold,' she told him.

'What is it?' Draco asked, appearing on the other side of her.

'I'm of Elvish descent,' she whispered to them.

Draco began laughing, causing Hermione look around at him in alarm. 'Potter, you owe me ten Galleons,' Draco said.

'You both made a bet on me?' she asked them, slightly stunned they would do something like that.

'Yeah, why not? It was me who suggested you had to be Elven or something. Potter disagreed saying you were normal like us. I pointed out he's not normal and not to place himself into the same category as me ever again because I was slightly disturbed by it. Anyway, his disagreeing with me got to the point where I was so pissed I made a bet, and he was pissed enough to agree. Sorry if this angers you, but it just happened,' Draco explained.

Hermione gaped at him. 'I don't think I needed all that information, but whatever, I don't care anyway. If we were still in Hogwarts, I would have cursed your asses into oblivion, so just remember I can be forgiving,' Hermione told them, going to walk away.

Draco and Harry reached out to stop her, both taking an arm each. 'A bit out of character for you, Granger,' Draco said. Hermione smirked at him.

'Yeah, Hermione, this is not like you,' Harry told her.

Hermione looked at them both, sighing. 'Have neither of you ever heard of the cat away from home?' she asked them.

Harry nodded while Draco looked a little confused. 'The cat away from home?' Draco asked, tapping his chin in thought. 'It's a Muggle expression,' he said. Hermione and Harry looked at him as if he'd grown another head. 'What?' he asked, noticing them staring at him.

'How the hell would a Muggle-hater such as yourself know anything to do with Muggles?' Harry asked him.

'Yeah, I've heard you say a few Muggle expressions recently. It only started when we travelled back to this time though,' Hermione added in.

Draco gave them a nervous smile. 'Yeah, about that. Eh... see when I was rebelling against my Father, I made friends with some Muggles down in the village near where I lived and well... I picked up some stuff from them. They were great until my Father killed them,' Draco told them, his voice quite miserable when he mentioned the last part.

'Sorry to bring it up,' Hermione told him. She squeezed his shoulder in comfort.

'Don't worry about it. I suppose this is karma huh?' he said to them with a smile.

'Karma?' Harry asked, a little confused by what he meant.

'From when I mentioned Weasley to you guys before we travelled to the past. When I insulted him without knowing he was murdered,' Draco told them. They both looked down despondently.

'Yeah,' they said in unison.

Draco frowned. 'Uh, sorry,' he said, averting his eyes from them and staring at a tree he found rather interesting.

'It's cool,' Harry said, walking away over to where Aragorn and Legolas were standing talking.

Hermione continued to look at the ground, thinking about Ron. She hardly felt the gentle, comforting hand on her shoulder. 'I don't have to be psychic to see something's bothering you,' Draco said to her.

Hermione looked up at him. 'It's nothing. I just... I sometimes wonder why I'm even here. I mean if you think about it this way, if I hadn't become friends with Harry, I wouldn't be here right now. So theoretically, it's only mere chance I am here. A coincidence, nothing more,' Hermione told him.

Draco shook his head, and she looked at him curiously. 'Granger, nothing happens by coincidence. There's no such thing. It is fate and destiny which take us to where we are meant to be. I believe whether you are friends with Potter or not, it wouldn't have mattered either way because I think you'd still be here. The circumstances would most likely be different. I might even like you,' he said with a shrug.

Hermione stared at him. 'You are one strange individual, Draco Malfoy. One minute you can have the entire Fellowship laughing at your antics, even Legolas has smiled at some of them, and then you come out with intelligence possibly matching my own. Who are you? You were never like this in school,' Hermione said to him, looking at the handsome Slytherin.

Draco smiled at her, an actual genuine smile, which had her gaping like a fish out of water. 'This is me. I was like this in school; you just weren't around to see it. I never showed this outside the Slytherin Common Room. I put on my dominant, egotistical, and superior façade so my Father wouldn't become angry. All my friends knew the real me and how I never wished to follow V-Voldemort in the first place,' Draco told her.

Hermione's eyes widened. 'You said his name,' she whispered.

Draco smiled at her. 'That I did,' he told her.

'Who are you?' Hermione asked, realising she already asked this and received an answer. 'Ignore that, stupid question,' she mumbled.

Draco chuckled. 'There are no stupid questions, just stupid people,' he said to her.

Her mouth widened in astonishment. 'Are _you_  honestly trying to insult  _my_ intelligence?' she asked him in amazement.

'Well it worked did it not? You are shocked and insulted,' Draco told her. She continued to look at him with her mouth gaping open. 'Please close your mouth, I don't wish to see down your throat because it isn't a pretty sight,' he said, reaching forward to place his hand under her chin and close her mouth. 'There much better. You look more beautiful when you're not trying to imitate a fish,' he said, walking away, and leaving her standing there unable to move because she was utterly stunned.

'Did Draco Malfoy, the almighty Slytherin Prince himself, just call me beautiful?' she whispered to herself, staring at the back of the blonde Slytherin's head as he sat down in-between Pippin and Frodo.

oOoOo

Harry looked at Aragorn nervously for a moment, he wasn't sure whether to tell the older man of his heritage yet, but he knew he would have to eventually. He steeled his nerves, closing his eyes and opening them again. 'Aragorn can I speak to you for a moment?' he asked him.

Aragorn nodded. 'Of course,' he answered, waiting for Harry to speak.

'This is going to sound completely unbelievable, and I know you're going to think I'm nuts, but I'm from the future. Hermione, Draco, and I came to the past because Gandalf wanted me and Hermione to unleash the dormant powers within the Heirlooms passed down to us throughout our family lines. My family line leads back to you,' Harry told him without looking at him. He wrung his hands nervously, looking back up at the stunned man.

Aragorn frowned. 'I knew there was something peculiar about the three of you. Especially when you failed to tell us where you were from. I do not find what you have said implausible as I can see the truth within your eyes. So, we are related then?' he asked quietly.

Harry nodded, letting out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. 'I have proof,' he said, pulling the ring out of his pocket and showing it to Aragorn.

Aragorn took the ring, looking at it. His eyes widened, lifting his hand and looking down at the identical one on his hand. 'There was only one made. Passed down to the eldest Sons' in our line. It is indeed the very same ring,' he whispered, handing the ring back to Harry. 'So this would make me your ancestor then,' he said to Harry who nodded. Aragorn frowned at him. 'Why tell me this now? Why did you keep it hidden all this time?' he asked the Gryffindor.

'I only found out last night. Lady Galadriel told Hermione and me of our heritage. I still don't know who Hermione is related to in this time, but I have a feeling I already know,' he said, looking over at the girl in question, who was speaking to Sam and remembering her Heirloom. The pendant Hermione had was the same as the one Arwen gave to Aragorn before they left Rivendell. He believed Hermione was related to Elrond, but he withheld this information as he wasn't entirely sure of it.

'She is of Elvish descent,' Aragorn stated, looking over at Hermione.

Harry looked back at him. 'How do you know?' Harry asked him curiously.

'It is only an assumption, but it would make sense. I became quite curious of the young Lady in Rivendell when I found her reading one of the Elvish books from Elrond's library. The script is written in Sindarin, and I thought, at first, she was just interested, but I heard her reading softly from the book. She understood what was written in the Elvish language. I confronted her about it, and she admitted to knowing the language of the Elves, but only after I told her I'd heard her reading out loud in Elvish. She told me she grew up learning all about it. I let it be thinking it plausible enough because I gained the knowledge and language of the Elves as Elrond brought me up,' he paused for a moment, letting what he said sink in with Harry. This gave the Gryffindor enough time to speak.

'But it doesn't explain how you guessed she was of the Elves,' he said to him.

Aragorn smiled. 'I was curious on Mount Caradhras as the cold weather, and blustery winds seemed not to affect her as it did the rest of us, except for Legolas. It was within the Mines of Moria where I began believing it to be true. When we were in Balin's Tomb, I noticed when Legolas stiffened beside me and looked around. I knew he could hear something only he would be capable of hearing due to his heightened Elven senses. As I turned to look at him, I noticed he seemed to have suspicion clouding his eyes. I looked to see what was causing him such misgiving and I saw Hermione was looking around also as if she too could hear the distant noises our ears are dulled to. Then, when we reached Lothlórien and met Haldir and the Galadhrim the introduction Haldir bestowed upon Hermione, and yourself was what made me think. Hermione, I believed, had to be at least Half-Elven. You and Draco, on the other hand, I was somewhat inquisitive about because of the introductions Haldir gave you both also,' Aragorn finished.

'I forgot about that,' Harry said quietly. 'I wonder why Draco was given that welcoming. In fact, the way Haldir had looked between Legolas and Draco was strange. It's like Draco is known to them, but also should have been known to Legolas as well,' Harry said to him, looking over at the blonde Slytherin in question.

Aragorn frowned. 'I do not know what it means. To ask Haldir would be the most obvious action to take, but he and his Brothers have gone scouting in the northern parts of Lórien. I believe we will not be seeing him again for a long while, I'm afraid,' Aragorn told him.

'Anyway, telling you I am related to you was only half of what I was going to speak to you about,' Harry told him. Aragorn looked back at him curiously, waiting for him to speak. 'Lady Galadriel told me last night you can help me activate the ring again and control the powers within it. Is it true?' Harry asked him.

Aragorn was taken aback. 'How is it you were not able to activate it on your own? If you are of relation to me, it should have been enough to unleash the powers within it,' Aragorn told him, taking the ring from him to examine it again. It was worn with age but still looked much like his did. 'How far into the future are you from?' Aragorn asked him.

Harry smiled nervously. 'Uh... we're from the um... 21st century,' he replied, running a hand through his hair.

Aragorn nodded in understanding. 'I can assume it is quite a distance into the future then?' Harry nodded, and Aragorn sighed. 'Which explains the outlandish clothing you were wearing when you first arrived. I had never seen anything like it. It was strange to me. It would also explain why the ring did not activate as it should have once it passed on to you,' Aragorn explained.

'Is there no way to activate it then?' Harry asked a little disappointed.

Aragorn handed it back to him. 'There will be a way, though I am not sure what it will be. We will just have to search and maybe ask the Lady Galadriel or Lord Celeborn if they know of anything that may help us,' Aragorn told him. Harry nodded, smiling at the older man. Aragorn reminded Harry of Sirius, and even though no one could ever replace his Godfather, it felt nice to have some small connection to his Godfather within one of his ancestors. 'Only those who try will become,' Aragorn told him.

Harry frowned. 'What do you mean?' he asked.

'Your life is defined by its opportunities... even the ones you miss,' Aragorn told him, looking up towards the sky. He turned back to Harry. 'What is it you want most, Harry?' he asked the young man who looked startled by this question and didn't answer. His eyes fell on Hermione and Aragorn also looked at what he was looking at, sighing sadly. 'Reality is not so sympathetic. Not everything works out the way you want it to. It is why you should not get your hopes up; you can take anything which comes your way. You feel less sorrow,' Aragorn told him. Harry nodded, knowing he was right. In so many words he was advising him to let go of Hermione and let her be happy which is what he was trying to do. He loved her and was not going to deny he was envious of Legolas and maybe even resented him a little because he was receiving her affection. Aragorn looked at the young man, smiling sympathetically. 'Sometimes, you can't think everything out. You have to listen to your heart,' Aragorn told him.

Harry smiled back miserably. 'Believe me, I'm trying,' he said to him, but something nagged at his mind. 'It's going to tear them apart,' he whispered.

'What is?' Aragorn asked enquiringly.

'When Hermione returns to the future with us, she'll be lost without him. I can already see she loves him, though she most likely is in denial. I have a weird feeling he feels the same for her,' Harry whispered.

'The only reliable thing about the future is uncertainty. If this is the circumstances and they do indeed love each other, which I have my suspicions about as well, then it will cause unthinkable consequences to them both,' Aragorn told him, his eyes staying on Legolas as he said this. He knew the pain it would cause his friend if Hermione were to leave. 'What do you think of Legolas?' he asked Harry.

Harry was stunned at the sudden question. 'I don't know. He doesn't speak much, except to Hermione, Gimli, or you. He seems reluctant to talk to the rest of us. He doesn't even say much to the Hobbits, to be honest. I can see he has a good, noble heart, and he is very protective of those he cares about. I think he just finds it hard to communicate with others,' Harry answered.

Aragorn smiled, 'He is a well-mannered, and talented Elf. He cares a great deal for this Fellowship and everyone within it, even if he does not show it openly. He would protect the Hobbits and the rest of us with his life. He is loyal and faithful to his heart,' he said, but his face clouded with sadness.

'What's wrong?' he asked Aragorn.

Aragorn glanced at him before looking over at the Elf again. 'He used to be so full of life, a smile on his face all the time until the fateful day he watched his Sister give up the Eldar's gift of immortality so she could be with the Mortal she loved,' Aragorn told him despondently.

Harry frowned, 'What happened?' he asked.

'His Sister, Hélène, fell in love with a man from Rohan who was travelling through Mirkwood. He never returned her love as he hated the Elves for a reason I know not of. She could not accept this and thought if she were to become a Mortal herself, she could be with him. It did not work and Legolas, because he went after her to help her, was the only one who stayed with her, and he watched her die in the most horrific way you can imagine. She is the only one of the family to fall for a Mortal, and I think it is also the reason Legolas seems averse to allow himself to fall for Hermione. It is not their choice who they fall for. It is the will of the Gods. He's never been the same since, and doesn't allow himself to become too close to those he knows will die before he does. He keeps to himself, and it has been this way ever since,' Aragorn explained forlornly, looking over at the Elf.

'That's horrible,' Harry whispered.

Aragorn nodded. 'His other two younger siblings, Kulich and Caresia, are both married to Elve's and have children of their own. Maybe you will meet them one day. His father, the Elf-King Thranduil, is a very respected Elf and his Mother, as was mentioned in Rivendell, is known as a Mother of all Elves. She is maybe even more important than the Lady Galadriel herself. Legolas is the eldest Son of Thranduil and Kerishiera, and Hélène was the youngest. Legolas was very protective of her and blames himself for what happened to her. His is a heartbreaking tale, but he is strong and rarely lets it get to him anymore. Hélène died over 1000 years ago, so he has had time to cope with his guilt and absolve himself,' Aragorn told him.

Harry nodded. '1000 years?' he asked slightly surprised.

'Yes, Hélène was 1805 years old when she gave up immortality, and she died shortly after when her heart broke. She never reached 1806 years old regrettably,' Aragorn told him.

'How old is Legolas then if he is the oldest?' Harry asked him in awe.

'He is 2931 years old, which is young for Elves,' Aragorn told Harry who was stunned by this.

'He doesn't look it,' Harry whispered.

'Elves do not age after their 100th. Elves reach adulthood when they turn 1800 years old. They look like adults when they are 100 years old, and they do not age again until they arrive at least 15000 years old,' Aragorn explained.

Harry was gob-smacked. He had no idea Elves lived for so long even if they were immortal. He'd always thought immortality was just an expression for those who lived a long time. He thought Gandalf was immortal for a while and he was only 150 something years old. He looked over at Legolas. _He's far too old for her_ , he thought, sighing as his eyes rested on Hermione.

oOoOo

Legolas walked through Caras Galadhon slowly, thinking of what was to come on the journey ahead. As he walked, he fiddled with the string of his bow, not noticing he reached the top of the city where Galadriel and Celeborn resided. Galadriel, upon seeing the distracted Elf, descended the stairs towards him. He looked up at her as she approached, bowing to her. Galadriel placed a hand under his chin, raising his head. 'You bow to no one, Legolas, Son of Thranduil, Prince of Mirkwood,' she told him. Legolas gave her a slight nod. 'You are troubled by something,' she said to him.

Legolas looked away before making eye contact with her once more. _'I feel as though I have seen her somewhere before..._ ' Legolas whispered, looking down again.

_'You speak of the Lady_  Hermione, _do you not?_ ' Galadriel asked him, and he nodded. _'You feel the same intense need to protect her as you did your Sister,_ ' she guessed. He looked up at this, staring into her eyes. _'You feel if you can successfully protect her, you will be able to forgive yourself for not protecting_ Hélène,' she stated to him.

'Yes,' Legolas answered quietly.

_'Too much hope is the opposite of despair. An overpowering love may consume you in the end,_ ' Galadriel told him, and he frowned. Legolas thought about what she said, nodding in understanding, but his eyes became saddened. 'Stay true to the oath you have made for yourself. Protect her if you wish, but do not make it personal as you did with Hélène,' Galadriel told him, walking away up the stairs to her house.

Legolas watched her go, smiling a little. 'Too late,' he whispered, following the path back down to where the rest of the Fellowship were waiting to leave.

oOoOo

The Fellowship stood side by side waiting for Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel to send them off, and they couldn't help wondering what lay ahead for them. Frodo looked around at his companions sadly. The Fellowship was breaking; he could feel it and worried about what Boromir's intentions were because he was growing harsher with every passing day towards him. Frodo reached up, wrapping his hand around the Ring while he looked at Boromir suspiciously. The words Galadriel spoke to him the night before came back to him, and he carefully hid the Ring under his shirt, making sure no one could see it.

Lord Celeborn addressed them as Lady Galadriel stood over to the left. 'I have prepared four boats to help you along the River Anduin. Also, the Elves of Caras Galadhon have put together some provisions for your journey. I wish you all the blessings of the Elves for your journey. May it be safe and fulfilling,' he said to them. He nodded to some Elves who were with him, and they placed cloaks around them, fastening them with a broach which looked like a leaf. 'Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes,' he told them.

They made their way to the bank and Celeborn walked at Aragorn's side. 'Every league you travel south, the danger will increase. Mordor Orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin. Nor will you find safety on the western bank,' Celeborn looked at Aragorn. 'Strange creatures bearing the White Hand were seen on our borders. Seldom do Orcs journey in the open under the sun, yet these have done so,' he said this with fear in his voice. He stopped walking, turning to him, and handing him an Elven knife with runes up to the blunt side above the blade. _'You are being tracked,_ ' he said in Elvish. Aragorn sheathed the blade, and Celeborn reverted to English. 'By river, you have the chance of outrunning the enemy to the Falls of Rauros,' he told him.

At the river bank, the Fellowship lined up once more as Galadriel presented them with gifts. 'My gift for you Legolas is a bow of the Galadhrim. Worthy of the skill of our woodland kin,' she said, handing it to him. Legolas looked at the bow in awe, running his hands up the spine which was covered in Elven runes and pulling the string back. Galadriel smiled at him, moving to Hermione next, handing her another bow. 'This is the bow of the Eagle, a gift sent to you by Kerishiera of Mirkwood,' Galadriel told her. Hermione looked at it in awe, turning to look at Legolas who was smiling.

'My Mother must think very highly of you to present you with such a valuable gift. It is symbolic to the Sindar, my kin,' Legolas told her. Hermione, for unknown reasons, felt tears brimming in her eyes.

Galadriel moved on to Harry and Draco, presenting them with two twin daggers which were very similar to the one Celeborn gave to Aragorn. 'These are the daggers of the Wolf which have been sent to you by my Grandsons, Elladan and Elrohir. May they protect you from harm in the most dangerous of times,' she told them, and they looked at them in awe. She smiled at them, moving on to Merry and Pippin and handing them two daggers also, though these were not the same as Harry's and Draco's, and they were much smaller. 'These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war,' she said. Pippin looked at her a little fearful at these words. Galadriel smiled at him reassuringly. 'Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage,' she told him, moving on to Sam and handing him some rope. 'And for you, Samwise Gamgee, Elven rope made of hithlain,' she told him.

'Thank you, my Lady,' he answered, examining the strong rope. He glanced at the daggers Merry and Pippin had received and asked, 'Have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?' She only smiled in return.

She moved on to Gimli. 'And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?' she asked him.

'Nothing,' he said quickly, looking up at Galadriel. 'Except to look upon the Lady of the Galadhrim one last time, for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth,' Gimli told her, and she laughed sweetly. Gimli, in his embarrassment, turned to walk away, but stopped, looking back at Galadriel. 'Actually, there was one thing. No, no, I couldn't. It's quite impossible. Stupid to ask,' he said, and Galadriel smiled at him, already knowing what he wanted. She gave it to him and moved on to Aragorn.

'I have nothing greater to give than the gift you already bear,' she said, placing her hand upon the Evenstar pendant Arwen gave to Aragorn. Hermione glanced up at this, her eyes widening and she pulled the same necklace from her pocket, looking at them. They were identical. She hastily placed it back into her pocket. Galadriel smiled at Hermione who looked back guiltily. She turned back to Aragorn. _'For her love, I fear the grace of_ Arwen Undómiel _will diminish,_ ' she said to him sadly.

_'I would have her leave these shores and be with her people. I would have her take the ship to_ Valinor,' Aragorn told her.

'That choice is yet before her,' Galadriel said, looking at the pendant. She looked back into his eyes. 'You have your own choice to make, Aragorn. To rise above the height of all your Fathers since the days of Elendil, or to fall into darkness with all that is left of your kin,' she said, glancing at Harry and Aragorn followed suit, looking at the boy. She then turned back to him, smiling. _'Farewell,_ ' she said. He bowed his head to her, placing a hand over his heart, but she put a hand under his chin, lifting his head, so he met her eyes once more. _'There is much you have yet to do,_ ' she cupped his cheek gently, smiling at him sadly. _'We shall not meet again,_ Elessar,' she said, kissing his head and moving on to Frodo. She smiled down at him. 'Farewell, Frodo Baggins. I give you the Light of Eärendil...' she said, handing him a large glass vial with a beautiful water within. It shimmered like the sun onto a river, pond, or a lake, '...our most beloved star.' She leaned down, kissing his forehead. 'May it be a light for you in dark places when all other lights go out,' she told him, and he smiled sadly at her.


	19. Chapter Eighteen: The Road Goes Ever On...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own the plot and Valiara. Dialogue is from The Lord of the Rings movies, and all credit goes to Peter Jackson. J.R.R. Tolkien owns the LotRs books, and J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

**_Chapter Eighteen: The Road Goes Ever On..._ **

__ __

Merry and Pippin watched Legolas place the bags and other equipment of the Fellowship into their boat. He stopped, pulling out some food from the bag he was holding. 'Lembas. Elvish waybread,' he told them, taking a small bite from the corner. 'One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man,' he explained, and they nodded guiltily.

As the Elf walked away to collect more luggage, Merry sat up next to Pippin. 'How many did you eat?' he asked him.

Pippin smiled, looking at Merry. 'Four,' he answered, burping loudly causing Merry to frown at him.

Legolas helped Sam into a boat with Frodo and then helped Gimli into the boat he was going to be taking. He helped Hermione in, and she sat behind the Dwarf, and Legolas sat behind her. Aragorn stepped in behind Sam and Frodo to paddle their boat, while Boromir paddled the one with Merry and Pippin. Draco and Harry took the fourth boat, following them. Frodo looked down at the gift he received and then to the trees. He saw Galadriel, and she lifted her hand in farewell to them as they paddled down the River Anduin silently. They all thought of the gifts they received.

'I have taken my worst wound at this parting, having looked my last upon that which is fairest,' Gimli stated. Hermione looked at Legolas from where she was sitting sideways on the boat, watching as he smiled gently at what Gimli was saying. 'Henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me,' Gimli said to them.

Legolas frowned. 'What was her gift?' he asked curiously. Hermione turned to look at Gimli interestingly as well.

Gimli sighed. 'I asked her for one hair from her golden head. She gave me three,' he answered. Hermione's heart melted as Legolas smiled the most radiant smile she had ever seen since meeting him at these words.

oOoOo

For a while, they travelled down this smaller river which eventually reached a much larger one and seemed to go on for miles. They kept rowing their boats as fast as they could and luckily the current was on their side. It wasn't long until the Orcs, and Uruk-hai caught wind of them, following them along the banks. Legolas heard the screeches of the Orcs, turning his head in the direction it came from, spotting them running along the banks just near them.

Aragorn, who was leading the other boats, led them to the shore on the opposite side of where the Orcs and Uruk-hai were last seen as night began to fall. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir hid the boats while Harry, Draco, and Hermione took the Hobbits into the trees out of sight.

Aragorn led them to a small clearing within the trees, turning to them. 'We will rest here tonight and set out on the river at dawn to avoid the enemy,' Aragorn told them.

'I've been here since the beginning, and I still don't know what the hell's going on,' Draco mumbled to himself causing Gimli and Harry to chuckle from where they were sitting on either side of him.

'So Master Draco, what are you going to be? A hero or an observer?' Gimli asked him.

'Probably an observer. We can't all be heroes. Somebody has to sit on the sidelines and clap as they go by,' Draco answered causing the members of the Fellowship to laugh, and even Legolas cracked a small smile at this.

They all sat speaking for a while until Boromir wandered off down to the shore. Aragorn followed him, seeing in the river what Boromir was looking at. A tree had broken off and fallen into the river and was floating down. Trying to hide behind it was a creature. 'Gollum. He has tracked us since Moria. I hoped we would lose him on the river. But he's too clever a waterman,' Aragorn told him.

Boromir continued to stare over at the log. 'And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts it will make the crossing even more dangerous,' Boromir answered.

oOoOo

Back at the camp, Frodo was sitting on his own thinking about what he was going to do. Sam tapped his shoulder. 'Have some food, Mr Frodo,' he said, trying to hand a plate to the miserable Hobbit.

Frodo turned to him. 'No, Sam,' he said, shaking his head.

'You haven't eaten anything all day. You're not sleeping, either. Don't think I haven't noticed,' he stood, checking the fire was okay and walked over to him. 'Mr Frodo-'

'I'm all alright,' Frodo said, cutting Sam off, and staring off into the trees.

'But you're not,' Sam said, kneeling down next to Frodo. 'I'm here to help you. I promised Gandalf that I would,' he said sadly.

Frodo looked at him miserably. 'You can't help me, Sam. Not this time. Get some sleep,' he told him. Sam frowned at him but walked away to get some sleep.

oOoOo

Back on the shore, Boromir turned to Aragorn. 'Minis Tirith is the safer road. You know this. From there we can regroup. Strike out for Mordor from a place of strength,' he said, trying to reason with Aragorn.

'There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us,' Aragorn told him stubbornly, but there was determination there also.

'You were quick enough to trust the Elves,' he said, pointing back towards Lothlórien to prove his point. 'Have you so little faith in your own people?' he asked him in frustration. 'Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage also, and honour to be found in men. But you will not see that,' he told the Ranger who shook his head and started to walk away, only to be grabbed back by Boromir. 'You are afraid!' he shouted, and from the camp, Hermione's eyes widened as she listened. She looked up as Legolas kneeled down near her, listening also. He looked at her for a moment, but his eyes snapped back to the shore as Boromir continued in a raised voice. 'All your life, you have hidden in the shadows. Scared of who you are, of what you are,' Boromir said, letting go of him.

Aragorn went to walk away but turned back angrily. 'I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city,' he said, walking away back to the camp and Legolas stood as he passed. Legolas looked at Hermione for a moment, before following Aragorn into the trees. Hermione wondered what their argument was about.

oOoOo

Early the next morning, they set out onto the river again. Boromir glared at Aragorn as they paddled, which Hermione noticed and she glared at him angrily. He turned, seeing her and narrowed his eyes. Legolas saw this and gave him such an intense look, and if looks could kill, Boromir would be six feet under in seconds.

Aragorn looked up at the cliff faces on either side of them, tapping Frodo on the shoulder, gaining the Hobbits attention. 'Frodo. The Argonath,' he whispered. Frodo looked up to see what Aragorn was speaking about. There was an opening which looked like it should have had gates, except none could be seen. On either side of these two cliffs at the opening were two carved statues of Men, vast and detailed very well. Hermione, Harry, and Draco stared up at them in awe from their boats, all wondering who could have had the patience to carve them as Aragorn continued. 'Long have I desired to look upon the Kings of Old. My kin,' he whispered.

They continued to sail straight towards a waterfall, using the current beneath them to pull them faster, but as they began getting too close to the waterfall, the Fellowship followed Aragorn to the shore and they got out of the boats. They pulled their equipment out of the boats, setting them down near to where Sam was already building a fire. 'We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North,' Aragorn told them.

Hermione wandered off into the trees to think and vaguely heard Gimli speaking to Aragorn. 'Oh, yes?' he asked, looking at the Ranger. 'Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks. And after that, it gets even better,' he told him. Legolas looked into the trees, seeing Hermione walking away, and he stiffened, frowning upon hearing strange noises. Gimli continued, 'Festering, stinking marshland as far as the eye can see,' Gimli said. Pippin dropped the piece of bacon he was eating, gaping at the Dwarf. He looked at Aragorn fearfully.

'That is our road,' Aragorn said, and it was Merry who dropped his sausage this time. 'I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf,' Aragorn told him.

Gimli almost fell off the rock he was sitting on. 'Recover my-' but he didn't continue, growling instead.

Legolas walked away from the trees over to Aragorn. 'We should leave. Now,' he said, continuing to look around.

'No,' Aragorn answered, nodding to the trees. 'Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness,' he told the worried Elf.

Legolas looked back into the trees, frowning because couldn't see Hermione anymore. 'It is not the eastern shore that worries me,' he told Aragorn. 'A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind,' he said, continuing to look for Hermione while he spoke. 'Something draws near,' he said, turning back to Aragorn. 'I can feel it,' he whispered worriedly.

From where he was still sitting on his rock, Gimli growled again. 'Recover strength? Pay no heed to that, young Hobbit,' Gimli told Pippin.

Draco, Harry, and Merry came back from the forest, placing wood next to the fire. Harry looked around for a moment. 'Where's Hermione?' he asked.

'Where's Boromir?' Draco asked, looking around as well.

'Where's Frodo?' Merry asked. Everyone looked around for the three missing members of the Fellowship apart from Legolas who looked into the trees where he saw Hermione go. Sam sat up straight, looking around in shock and Aragorn looked around all up the shore and into the trees trying to locate the three missing people. He noticed Boromir's shield sitting against a tree.

oOoOo

Hermione walked up the small hill until she came to some ruins, smiling as she ran her hands along the old stones which made up the structure. Hermione came around to the front of the structure, stopping when she saw Boromir picking up sticks and gathering them in his arms. She walked around a little more, noticing Frodo. She backed away, hiding behind the structure just out of sight.

Boromir turned, noticing Frodo. 'None of us should wander alone. You, least of all. So much depends on you,' he said, turning to the Hobbit. 'Frodo?' He said. Frodo looked at him suspiciously, and he looked down. He slowly walked towards him. 'I know why you seek solitude. You suffer. I see it day by day. You sure you do not suffer needlessly?' he asked, receiving no reply. He continued, 'There are other ways, Frodo. Other paths we might take,' he told him. Hermione frowned from where she was hiding.

'I know what you would say,' Frodo said to him. 'It would seem like wisdom, but for the warning in my heart,' Frodo told him. Hermione's frown deepened at these words.

'Warning? Against what?' Boromir asked in confusion. He walked towards Frodo, but the Hobbit moved away from him. 'We're all afraid, Frodo. But to let that fear drive us, to destroy what hope we have… don't you see that is madness?' Boromir asked him, walking closer to the Hobbit.

'There is no other way,' Frodo told him firmly, and Boromir continued to draw closer. Hermione came out of her hiding place, walking towards them slowly.

'I ask only for the strength to defend my people!' Boromir barked, throwing the sticks he gathered for the fire to the ground and looking back at Frodo desperately. 'If you would but lend me the Ring,' he said, staring at the Hobbit intensely. Hermione stopped short at this, frowning at the man.

'No,' Frodo said fearfully, moving away from Boromir.

'Why do you recoil? I am no thief,' Boromir said in frustration, moving closer to Frodo.

'You are not yourself,' Frodo argued determinedly, backing away.

Boromir's features darkened considerably. 'What chance do you think you have?' he asked harshly. 'They will find you. They will take the Ring. And you will beg for death before the end!' Boromir shouted. Frodo shook his head, walking away. Boromir glared at the Hobbit. 'You fool!' he shouted, following and Frodo turned in fear, still backing away. Hermione went to pull out her wand, but it got caught in her pocket. 'It is not yours, save by unhappy chance! It could have been mine!' Boromir ran towards him, and Frodo tried to get away. Hermione gasped, running down the hill. Any thoughts of getting her wand from her pocket left her mind, and she caught up to them as Boromir tackled Frodo to the ground. 'It should have been mine! Give it to me!' he shouted. Hermione grabbed hold of Boromir, trying to get him away, but he didn't seem to notice.

'No!' Frodo shouted, struggling to get out of Boromir's grasp.

Hermione tried to pull him off, but Boromir swung his arm around and hit her hard, throwing her to the ground, but Hermione quickly got back to her feet. Boromir grabbed hold of Frodo and walked over to her, grabbing her up by her arm painfully. Frodo pulled his arm away, putting the Ring on. 'Run, Frodo!' Hermione shouted, cringing from the painful hold Boromir had on her arm.

Boromir threw Hermione away from him angrily, and she fell again, only this time her head collided off a rock which caused her to become dazed and fatigued. Boromir looked around wildly. 'I see your mind,' he said in the direction he believed Frodo had run. 'You will take the Ring to Sauron! You will betray us! You'll go to your death and the death of us all! Curse you! Curse you and all the Halflings!' he shouted. He felt something push him harshly to the ground, breaking him out of his trance. He looked around fearfully. 'Frodo?' he said, looking behind him. 'Frodo,' he whispered. He noticed Hermione, seeing blood on the ground by her head, and on the rock next to her, there was blood smeared down it. 'What have I done?' he said, crawling slowly to the unmoving Hermione and looking around. 'Please, Frodo,' he whispered, looking around at Hermione. 'Hermione?' he said, but she didn't move. 'I'm sorry, Frodo!' he screamed, kneeling next to Hermione. 'Please wake up. I'm so sorry,' he whispered.

oOoOo

Frodo ran, all around him the world looked strange and slow when he wore the Ring. He managed to get to a ruin, hiding behind the wall. He pulled himself up, looking at it and seeing the Eye of Sauron like it was really in front of him. He panicked, pulling the Ring off his finger and fell off the ruin, landing harshly on his back.

Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli found him and Aragorn's eyes widened. 'Legolas, Gimli, find Hermione, she may still be with Boromir. Go!' he said to them quietly. Legolas' eyes widened, and he took off instantly, Gimli following a little slower because he couldn't run as fast.

oOoOo

'Get away from me,' Hermione said slowly, her words slurred. Boromir pulled away from her in fear as Hermione pulled herself to her feet, stumbling away in the direction Frodo had gone in. She tripped over the roots of a tree, feeling herself falling to the ground, expecting to feel it underneath her in seconds, but it never happened as warm, gentle arms encircled her.

A gentle hand caressed her head, and he pulled his hand away when she flinched in pain, his was palm covered in blood. 'What did you do to her?' Hermione heard her mysterious rescuer say, his voice faded in and out as he spoke and she couldn't place who it was.

'Did you think I would harm her?' another voice asked, and everything came rushing back to her with a nasty headache to go with it, and she groaned loudly.

'Hermione?' the voice above her said. She looked up through her blurred eyes, seeing a beautiful face framed with blonde hair and pale blue eyes looking back at her worriedly.

'Legolas,' she whispered, her voice still slurred.

Legolas' eyes flashed in anger, looking at Boromir, 'What did you do to her!?' he shouted and Hermione flinched.

'I... I didn't mean... I meant no harm,' Boromir stuttered as more tears came to his eyes.

Legolas moved Hermione, so her back was up against his front, leaning her head forward gently to examine her wound. He looked back at Boromir. 'You are lucky this is not serious and easily fixed,' he snarled, pulling out the vial of Nebra and the rag from his pouch. 'If it was fatal...' he paused, tipping some of the Nebra onto the rag and placing it against Hermione's head, causing her to flinch horribly from the pain. He looked back at the fearful Boromir. 'I would not have hesitated to kill you,' Legolas finished.

Gimli stepped forward. 'You don't mean that Elf,' Gimli said, but Legolas didn't even look at him, he was too busy making sure Hermione was alright.

Legolas turned to him after a couple of minutes, his eyes still full of anger. 'Believe me, Dwarf, when I say I would, and it was no mere threat,' Legolas said quietly. He turned Hermione around, giving her the rag, and gazed into her eyes. 'Hold it on the wound,' he whispered, taking her hand and pulling it up to hold against her head. 'Keep the pressure,' he said, and she did. He let go of her hand, picking her up bridal style and turned to walk away. He stopped, looking back over his shoulder. 'I am only going to warn you once,' he paused, looking back down at Hermione where her head was resting on his shoulder. 'Stay away from her or I will follow through with my threat,' he said, walking towards where Aragorn was talking with Frodo.

Gimli turned to look at the distraught man. 'I think he is serious about this,' he said quietly, following Legolas and muttering something about never getting on the Elves bad side.

oOoOo

'Frodo?' Aragorn stated calmly to Frodo who was attempting to get away from him.

'It has taken Boromir,' Frodo told him quickly.

Aragorn slowly walked towards him. 'Where is the Ring?' he asked him.

'Stay away!' Frodo shouted, trying to get away from him.

Aragorn ran towards him. 'Frodo!' he shouted, stopping so he wouldn't scare the Hobbit. 'I swore to protect you,' Aragorn attempted to reason.

'Can you protect me from yourself?' Frodo asked, opening his hand to reveal the Ring. 'Would you destroy it?' he asked, holding out the Ring a little more.

Aragorn frowned, ambling towards him, his eyes fixed on the Ring. _Aragorn,_ it whispered to him. _Aragorn,_ it whispered again. He stopped his hand, hovering over the Ring.  _Elessar,_ it whispered, and Aragorn closed his eyes briefly.

Aragorn knelt to the ground, resting his hand on top of Frodo's, closing it, so the Ring was no longer visible. 'If I could protect but one person from war's horror then I would bear any shame. I would bear it proudly. I would have gone with you to the end. Into the very fires of Mordor,' he said, pushing Frodo's hand away gently and pulling his own away.

'I know,' Frodo whispered as tears filled both their eyes. 'Look after the others. Especially Sam. He will not understand,' he said, and Aragorn nodded.

Aragorn frowned, looking down upon hearing a noise. 'Go, Frodo!' he shouted, pulling out his sword. Frodo pulled his own out, noticing it was glowing blue, indicating Orcs were near. Gimli and Legolas, who was still cradling Hermione in his arms, ran over, watching for a moment. 'Run. Run!' Aragorn told him. Frodo nodded, running into the trees and out of sight. Aragorn quickly ran over to Legolas and Gimli. 'Gimli, go and warn the others. Orcs are coming,' Aragorn said. He looked at Legolas whose clothes were covered in blood. 'What happened?' he asked the still angry Elf.

'Boromir,' Legolas answered angrily, gently placing Hermione down on the ground in a hidden place between the roots of a large tree. 'Stay here,' he whispered to her, kissing her forehead gently.

oOoOo

Gimli ran through the trees as fast as he could until he reached the shore. He was so out of breath he found it very hard to speak. 'Run... help... Master... Hobbits... fight... Orcs,' he stammered unable to make sense of anything.

'Are you trying to tell us there's a fight with Orcs?' Draco asked him, taking a bite from his bacon and a drink of his coffee, which he was surprised to notice was available in this time. Gimli nodded his head vigorously. 'Burn the creatures of the night, so I may enjoy coffee and bacon!' Draco shouted.

'I'm staying here,' Harry whispered, but there was no fear in his eyes, just determination.

Draco stared at him in disbelief. 'Potter, if this is a joke, I'll kill you!' he shouted as he stood, spilling his coffee.

'I need to stay in case the Hobbits come back. Sam has gone off to find Frodo, and Merry and Pippin ran off in that direction,' he said, pointing to the east. 'Go and help them,' he told Draco, but the Slytherin didn't move. 'Go, Draco!' he shouted. Draco looked back at him, nodding and moving away. 'Hey!' Draco turned back. 'If you see Hermione, tell her I'm sorry, and I love her,' he said. Draco nodded, running into the trees in the direction Harry pointed in.

Gimli sighed. 'Frodo is going to be coming this way. Make sure he leaves safely," Gimli told him. Harry nodded, watching the Dwarf run off back into the forest.

oOoOo

Aragorn walked up onto the hill, looking at all the Orcs with no fear in his eyes. He drew his sword up in front of him. Legolas loaded his bow up in the trees where he was crouching on a branch so he could cover Aragorn and keep an eye on Hermione. Aragon walked towards them when they charged at him. He ducked as an Orc swung his sword at him and killed it, swinging his sword around and killing another.

Legolas discreetly fired off arrow after arrow at the Orcs from his perch while Aragorn continued to slash away at the hundreds charging at him. As the Orcs drew closer, he looked down at Hermione in concern. Aragorn was pushed back onto the stairs by about four Orcs all attacking him at once. Legolas was too busy keeping others away from Hermione to help him, so he was backed up onto the top of the ruin, fighting with them. It was a struggle, but he used it to his advantage and kicked one of them, causing it to fall into the others trying to make their way up the stairs towards him. If any of them got up, Aragorn managed to hit them hard enough to throw them off the top of the ruin.

'Find the Halfling!' Uglúk shouted at the Orcs. 'Find the Halfling!' he shouted. The Orcs started running in another direction.

Aragorn noticed the Orcs were running off in the direction Frodo had gone and he jumped off the ruin. 'Elendil!' he shouted, landing on an Orc, and managing to take down three.

Legolas looked down when Gimli ran into the clearing, swinging his axe and killing the running Orcs. The Elf jumped down from the tree, landing gracefully next to him and fired an arrow at an Orc near to him. 'Where'd you come from!?' Gimli shouted to him.

Legolas pointed to the tree he was sitting in. 'In the tree!' he shouted back.

'Sneaky, Elf!' he shouted back, decapitating another Orc.

Legolas killed an Orc who was about to stab Aragorn in the back. 'Aragorn, go!' he shouted, shooting an arrow at another Orc at point-blank range. He got another arrow, turning to stab an Orc in the neck with it and loading the same bolt, firing it at an Orc who was running up behind it. Legolas looked around for a moment to kill another Orc but froze for a second when he saw Hermione stumble from her hiding place, her daggers in her hands. They locked eyes for a moment, and Hermione started slashing and slicing at the Orcs.

oOoOo

'Mr Frodo!' Sam shouted, looking around for his friend.

Frodo turned, hearing Sam shouting for him, but continued running, and he fell, seeing the Orcs swarming over the hill. He got back to his feet quickly when Aragorn appeared, killing an Orc who was gaining on him. He quickly climbed down the hill and over the roots of a large tree so he could hide behind it. He leaned into it, closing his eyes for a moment. He watched Orcs run past him, listening to the clinking of swords as Aragorn defended him from the top of the hill.

Merry and Pippin noticed him from where they were hiding behind a tree near to him. 'Frodo!' they whispered loudly. He turned to look at them as they motioned for him to go over to them.

'Hide here! Quick!' Pippin shouted to him. 'Come on!' he said, but Frodo didn't move. 'What's he doing?' Pippin asked Merry whose eyes widened.

They both looked back at their friend who was shaking his head at them. 'He's leaving,' Merry told him.

Pippin looked back at Frodo, shouting, 'No!' and ran out of their hiding place.

'Pippin!' Merry shouted, running out after him. They turned when the Orcs screeched, growling upon seeing them and headed in their direction. Merry and Pippin turned to Frodo. 'Run, Frodo. Go on!' Merry told him, turning to look at the Orcs. 'Hey! Hey, you!' he shouted to the Orcs, gaining their attention. 'Over here!' he shouted. The Orcs headed towards them.

'This way!' Pippin shouted, following Merry's lead. Frodo watched the Orcs run after his two friends, quickly heading in the other direction towards the boats. 'It's working!' Pippin shouted, continuing to run.

'I know it's working! Run!' Merry shouted.

oOoOo

Legolas took out his daggers, spinning them skillfully in his hands as he stood back to back with Hermione. He crossed them over, slitting the throat of an Orc, feeling Hermione sidestep to the left and stuck his dagger out behind him killing another Orc. He spun, cutting the throat of another. Hermione ran back to him, so they were back to back again. They turned towards each other quickly. 'How is your head?' Legolas asked quickly, spinning and killing an Orc who was sneaking up behind him and turned back to her.

'Sore,' Hermione answered, sticking her daggers out behind her, and killing a little Orc who was creeping up behind her.

'You should not be-' he got cut off, ducking the sword of an Orc. He stood up straight again, tripping up the Orc quickly and stabbing it with his daggers.

Legolas jogged towards Hermione, and her eyes widened. She ducked as Legolas slit the throat of an Orc who was behind her, and she looked up at him in shock. Legolas gave her a small smile, slashing out his dagger behind him causing another Orc to fall. Hermione stood back up, and they stared at each other for a moment but were rudely interrupted as three Orcs charged at them. Legolas sighed as Hermione rolled her eyes and they made quick work of letting them join their dead companions on the ground.

Hermione caught a flash of blonde as Draco made his way up the hill firing spells at the Orcs. He ran towards Hermione, grabbing her arm. 'Need to-' he got cut off as an Orc swung at him, and he returned the favour, stabbing it through the chest. 'Bastard,' he whispered, looking down at it.

'"Need to..."?' Hermione asked him, watching him cast fiendfyre at another group of Orcs making their way up the hill.

'Yeah, Potter told me to tell you he is sorry and he loves me... er, you... he loves... you,' Draco said, getting distracted by an Orc who was trying to get away from his fiendfyre.

Hermione's eyes widened. 'Where is he?' she asked him. Legolas came to stand next to her, loading his bow.

Gimli also came to stand beside them. 'He is waiting on the Hobbits down at the shore. He is going to make sure they get away safely,' the Dwarf told her.

Hermione's eyes widened. 'No. He's going to follow,' she whispered, looking at Draco. 'Frodo ran down that way, and Aragorn followed. I think I heard Merry and Pippin down there as well,' she told him, pointing past the ruin. 'Protect them,' she told him.

'What about you?' Draco asked her, noticing her head for the first time.

'Don't worry about me. Go, Draco!' she told him. Draco nodded, running in the direction she pointed.

Hermione looked at Legolas, before turning and was about to run, but Legolas was too quick. He grabbed her arm, spinning her back to him. 'Where are you going?' he asked her.

'Harry's my best friend. I have to say goodbye,' she told him. Legolas stared at her, his eyes wide with worry and his hand on her arm became firmer. Hermione reached up, resting a hand on his cheek gently, and she gazed into his eyes. 'I'll be fine, Legolas,' she told him with a small smile. Legolas shook his head at her, but he let her go anyway. He watched her walk away, but she stopped, turning back to him. She let out a strangled cry, running back to him, and pulled his lips down to meet hers. She poured everything she was feeling into the kiss. Legolas wrapped his arms around her tightly, kissing her just as desperately as she was him. He was startled at first, but he didn't care now she was in his arms. Hermione pulled back gently, looking into his eyes as tears fell from her own. 'I love you,' she whispered, kissing him again. She turned, running towards the shore where she knew Harry was.

Legolas was breathing heavily, watching her go. He re-sheathed his daggers, preparing to run after her, but Gimli stopped him. 'Let her go, Master Elf. She will be fine,' Gimli told him. Legolas paused, watching Hermione disappear into the trees.

Everything started out as black and white. Somewhere down the road, the line went blurry, the colours started to run, got smudged and grey. Hermione started to become a constant in Legolas' every day to day life. The kiss... it felt like a goodbye. Gimli grabbed his arm, clutching his axe a little tighter. Legolas pulled his bow off his back, nodding to the Dwarf, and followed him through the trees to where Aragorn was still fighting. He prayed Hermione would be safe.


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Two against an Army

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own LotRs or HP as they are owned by their respective proprietors. The credit for any familiar dialogue goes to Peter Jackson and J.R.R. Tolkien.

**_Chapter Nineteen: Two against an Army_ **

Merry and Pippin continued to run away from the gaining Orcs who were close behind them. They panicked when they reached a bridge and, from all around them, Orcs surrounded them. They looked around, trying to figure out a way out of what was happening. From a tree, just to their right, someone jumped down and for a split second they thought it was Legolas, but it turned out to be Draco.

'Always wanted to do that,' he muttered, swinging his sword at an Orc and killing it.

'Draco!' Merry and Pippin shouted in relief, watching him kill another.

'That's right boys!' Draco shouted back, drawing his wand and spinning it in his hand, unknowingly leaving himself open for an Orc who was about to kill him with its axe.

Boromir ran in the way, grabbing the axe, and stabbed the Orc while he was at it. He turned to Draco. 'When are you going to learn to pay attention?' He asked hypothetically, and Draco smiled, shrugging. Boromir rolled his eyes as he and Draco fought the charging Orcs. Merry and Pippin helped as much as they could.

oOoOo

Gimli watched in utter amazement as Legolas stood in the middle of the clearing where Aragorn was fighting. The Elf calmly, as if he was bored, pulled out arrow after arrow, shooting at Orcs who came within two metres of him. Gimli, on the other hand, was anything but calm, slashing away at the remaining Orcs Aragorn hadn't killed yet because he was currently being tackled against a tree by a strong, but small Orc.

Legolas pulled out an arrow, shooting it at an approaching Orc and then shot another. There was another behind him, and he shot it as well. He sighed, aiming at one running past him and moved his bow with it, shooting ahead of the Orc who ran into the arrow. He shot another one, and this carried on for a couple more minutes until he was finally able to relax his bow for a moment. The Elf turned towards Aragorn who nodded at him, and Legolas sighed, pulling another arrow out and aiming it at Aragorn. The Ranger ducked down in time as Legolas shot, hitting an Orc who was coming up behind Aragorn. He loaded his bow again, shooting the Orc Aragorn was still struggling with.

Legolas frowned, hearing the sound of a horn being blown. He listened for a moment, staring in the direction it was coming from. 'The horn of Gondor,' he said to Aragorn.

'Boromir,' Aragorn said, passing Legolas and almost knocking the Elf over in his haste. Legolas watched him, a little startled, but loaded his bow and shot at the Orcs who were charging towards them from the direction they needed to head in to reach Boromir.

oOoOo

Boromir was getting concerned as hundreds of Orcs swarmed around him and the Hobbits. Draco was busy trying to keep the Orcs as far away from Merry and Pippin as he could, but it was proving too hard as the Orcs seemed just to appear. 'This is insane!' Draco shouted to Boromir, slamming his sword into an Orc right to the hilt and pulling it back out.

'I blew the horn! Aragorn will be here soon!' Boromir shouted back to him.

Draco closed his eyes briefly as another Orc ran towards him, only this one was holding a flaming torch, waving it and trying to stab Draco with it. The Slytherin dodged the flaming torch and punched the Orc in the face, cutting its arm off. 'The Orcs are playing with fire, and I'd rather not get burned,' he muttered to himself, using a spell to extinguish the flames. 'Haha! Take that feeble torch flame!' he shouted, spinning and killing another Orc. He took out his wand again. 'This is getting us nowhere!' he shouted, casting fiendfyre on the Orcs which took out a good chunk of them.

This bought them enough time for Boromir to blow his horn again, and Draco herded Merry and Pippin into a safe place next to a tree behind them so they would be safe. From the hilltop, Draco could just make out Aragorn fighting his way down to them, and a relieved smile flickered to his lips. Boromir stopped blowing the horn when an Orc swung its sword at him, making him have to duck. While he was kneeled down, he stabbed the Orc and threw it over his shoulder, and stabbed another. Draco stood in front of Merry and Pippin firing off random spells which also included a nasty Bat-Bogey Hex which hit one of the smaller Orcs, causing it to run around while the Bogey bats attacked it.

'Draco! We must protect the Hobbits!' Boromir shouted to him.

'Don't you think I know that!?' Draco shouted back, turning to the Hobbits quickly. 'Protego!' he shouted at them. An almost invisible blue shield circled them.

The Orcs came in hundreds down the hill, and Boromir grabbed Draco. 'Run! Protect the Hobbits and run!' he told him.

Draco grabbed Merry and Pippin. 'Come on!' he shouted, pulling them away from the Orcs.

Merry and Pippin hid behind a tree, throwing stones at the charging Orcs. Draco fired off more spells at them, and Boromir stabbed and tackled others. Draco was beginning to believe they were going to hold them off until Aragorn and the others reached them. He looked up at the hill for a second, seeing the Uruk-hai who was leading the Orcs. He froze as the Uruk-hai raised its bow, pointing it towards them. He tried to run forward to warn Boromir but froze again when an arrow struck Boromir in the shoulder, causing him to fall to his knees. Everything around them seemed to freeze as Draco, Merry, and Pippin looked at Boromir in shock. Boromir stood back up, continuing to kill the Orcs. Draco couldn't move to help him as he was struck with admiration for the man he had hated on their journey. Even with a wound, it seemed nothing could keep Boromir from protecting the Hobbits, and Draco suddenly felt guilt and shame because of the way he treated Boromir since he met him.

Draco snapped out of his shock, raising his wand towards the Uruk-hai as it walked down the hillside towards them. The Orcs who were charging at them were making it impossible for him to get a good shot in so he opted for firing off multiple killing curses, Fiendfyre, and some other random spells. Fiendfyre, though dangerous to everything in its midst if not appropriately controlled, had become one of the Slytherin's favourite spells to use on the Orcs as it had such a brilliant effect on them.

Boromir continued to fight on valiantly as the Uruk-hai loaded his bow again, aiming it at him. 'Draco... get the Hobbits out of-' Boromir began but was cut off when the Uruk-hai shot him again, hitting him in the side causing him to fall to his knees again. The Uruk-hai growled as Boromir looked at the Hobbits, breathing heavily, but he let out a war-cry, killing an Orc behind him and got back to his feet.

Draco looked on in utter shock but managed to usher the Hobbits behind him once more, continuing to fire off spells. 'Diffindo!' he shouted at one who was near to Boromir, and a huge gash appeared in its chest, causing it to fall.

Boromir struggled on, killing another two Orcs who charged at him and decapitated another. Draco's respect for Boromir, which was very low before this fight, grew considerably as he watched the wounded man struggle on to help him protect Merry and Pippin. He tried to make his way over, but Boromir shook his head, and Draco stopped, looking at him worriedly as he continued to fight. Time seemed to stop once more as another arrow hit Boromir again. This time, Draco didn't hesitate in making his way to the man, trying to help him when he fell to the ground, a third arrow jutting out of his chest. Boromir managed to get back to his knees, and Draco grabbed his shoulders while shooting off more curses, hexes, and jinxes at the approaching Orcs. 'Don't die on me, man!' Draco shouted, firing off the killing curse at the Uruk-hai. It picked up an Orc, using it as a shield and threw the dead Orc to the ground after. 'Smart bastard!' he shouted, trying again, but failed.

Draco turned, hearing a cry emit from the two stationary Hobbits who were too shocked and upset to move. They raised their swords, charging at the Orcs, but they picked them up and carried them off. 'Go... protect...' Boromir stuttered in his pain while the Orcs marched past them. Draco was about to attack again so he could help Merry and Pippin, but something hit him on the head, rendering him unconscious, and one of the Orcs picked him up, carrying him away.

The Uruk-hai, who shot Boromir, stopped in front of him and he looked back, pain in his eyes. It raised its bow, pointing it at him so it could finish the job in killing him. Aragorn dived at it, knocking it to the ground, which sent the arrow flying into the trees. The Uruk-hai got back up as Aragorn went to strike it, but their swords clashed, and it pushed Aragorn back hard into a tree, and he dropped his sword. The Uruk-hai threw its shield at him, landing at his neck and he struggled to get it off him as it charged in to deliver a killing blow, but he ducked out of the shield, tackling the Uruk-hai. It spun him around, making him land on his back. It raised its sword high over its head, striking it down where Aragorn was lying, but he rolled to his right to avoid the fatal blow, and the Ranger kicked it in the shin. Aragorn pulled out the dagger Celeborn presented him with, stabbing it into the Uruk-hai's leg.

It growled in anger, punching Aragorn across the face, and grabbed him up, head-butting him and threw him to the ground. Aragorn looked up at it, momentarily dazed by the blow, blood streaming from his nose and mouth. It pulled the dagger from its leg, licking its blood from it. It threw the knife at Aragorn who hit it with his sword, which was lying next to him when he landed, and it shattered, causing the blade shards to cut his clothes and face. The Uruk-hai picked up its sword, charging at Aragorn, but he dodged the sword and tried to deliver a blow to its middle, but it dodged it.

Aragorn got back to his feet, and they fought for a moment, swords clashing loudly and sparks flying with every blow until Aragorn saw an opening, cutting the Uruk-hai's arm off, and stabbed it in the chest. It growled, grabbing the sword, and pulling it further into its body as if it was making a point to Aragorn it couldn't be killed. Aragorn glared, pulling his sword out, and swung it around, decapitating the Uruk-hai.

Aragorn looked around, noticing Boromir lying on a bed of fern and grass under a tree. 'No,' he whispered, running over to him.

Boromir was pale with the amount of blood he lost, and he was fighting for breath. 'They took Draco and the little ones,' he said to Aragorn.

'Hold still,' Aragorn told him, looking at the wounds and arrows worriedly.

'Frodo. Where is Frodo? And Hermione, is she alright?' he asked him quickly, his breathing becoming more laboured.

'Hermione is fine. Legolas helped her,' he told him, and his eyes saddened. 'I let Frodo go,' he whispered.

Boromir closed his eyes in pain for a moment, looking back at the Ranger. 'Then you did what I could not,' he whispered, tears filling his eyes. 'I tried to take the Ring from him, and I hurt Hermione,' he told him wretchedly.

Aragorn shook his head. 'Hermione is alright, but the Ring is beyond our reach now,' he answered, tears filling his own eyes.

'Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all,' Boromir said with difficulty.

'No, Boromir. You fought bravely. You have kept your honour,' Aragorn told him, moving to take the arrows out so he could give Boromir a chance at surviving.

Boromir grabbed his hand, stopping him. 'Leave it. It is over. The world of Men will fall. And all will come to darkness and my city to ruin,' Boromir told him, tears spilling from his eyes.

Aragorn tried to hold back his own, and Boromir grabbed his shoulder. Aragorn grabbed his hand, looking down at the dying man. 'I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you, I will not let the White City fall nor our people fail,' Aragorn promised.

'Our people,' Boromir whispered, and Aragorn nodded. 'Our people,' he repeated, reaching for his sword which Aragorn gave to him and he clutched it to his chest.

Legolas arrived, looking at all the dead Orcs in astonishment, and noticed Aragorn kneeling over Boromir. Gimli followed at a slower pace, arriving a minute later gasping for breath and grumbling about Dwarves not being as fast at running as Elves are. Legolas looked on at the scene sorrowfully, becoming repentant for the cruel words he said to Boromir regarding Hermione.

Aragorn was finding it difficult to hold his tears at bay. Boromir continued, 'I would have followed you, my Brother. My Captain. My King. It's an honour to die at your side,' he whispered. His eyes became glassy as death took him.

'It's an honour to have lived at yours,' Aragorn whispered, taking a gentle hold of Boromir's head and looking into his lifeless eyes. 'Be at peace, Son of Gondor,' he said softly, kissing his forehead and stood up. Legolas and Gimli looked on, tears in their own eyes, but in Legolas' case, they never fell, not even one. Gimli rested the hilt of his axe on the ground, leaning carefully on the blade as a sign of respect for the fallen man. Aragorn spoke softly, tears falling from his eyes, 'They will look for his coming from the White Tower. But he will not return.'

oOoOo

Frodo ran through the trees, and when the shore came into view, relief filled him, making him run a little faster. He breached the trees, stopping in disbelief as Harry looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. 'Glad you could finally join me, Frodo,' he said, handing the Hobbit his satchel with a smile.

'Why are you here?' Frodo asked him guardedly.

Harry smiled. 'I'm here to help you,' he told him, placing his things into a boat and turning to the Hobbit. They heard a rushing sound through the trees, and Harry took out his sword, but rolled his eyes and re-sheathed when he realised it was just Sam. 'Come along, Samwise!' Harry shouted to the Hobbit running through the trees.

Frodo looked up at Harry, tears falling. 'I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened,' he whispered to himself.

Harry looked at him sorrowfully, kneeling down in front of him. 'Remember what Gandalf told you,' he told him. Frodo nodded, a new glint of resolve shining in his eyes.

They looked at the trees as Sam ran out of them, gasping for breath. 'Frodo!' he said, trying to catch his breath. 'I thought... you were... going to leave,' he whispered to him.

'Go back, Sam. I'm going to Mordor alone,' Frodo told him, causing Harry to raise his eyebrows in amusement at these words.

'Of course, you are,' Harry said sarcastically, placing Sam's things in the boat with his own and Frodo's.

'I'm coming with you!' Sam said tenaciously. Harry nodded, agreeing with him. 'I made a promise, Mr Frodo. A promise. "Don't you leave him, Samwise Gamgee". And I don't mean to,' Sam told him.

'I'm not leaving either. We're going with you Frodo,' Harry told him.

Frodo smiled, hugging them both. 'Come on,' he told them. They got into the boat, and Harry paddled them across. In the boat, Sam and Frodo planned out how they were going to reach Mordor and Harry gave his input every now and again. They reached the shore, hiding the boat and making their way into the trees, disappearing.

oOoOo

Hermione was running as fast as her legs would carry her through the trees to the shore. She felt pathetic for what she did, and she could not believe what she said to Legolas, though she never regretted kissing him. As she ran, her mind continued to stay on him, but she wanted nothing more than to reach the shore before Harry left with Frodo. Even if it was just to say goodbye.

Her head throbbed with her heartbeat, and a bout of fatigue washed over her, causing her to fall. She groaned, getting to her knees and holding her head with her hand. She pulled it away to reveal the gash was bleeding again. She shook off the dizziness and nausea her fall caused and got back to her feet. She ran again as the adrenaline and her need to speak to Harry got more intense.

She almost cried out with relief when she reached the shore. On closer inspection, Frodo's, Sam's, and Harry's equipment, and satchels were missing, and she let out a cry. She looked across the river to the other side, noticing three figures running into the trees and instantly made up her mind. She grabbed her satchel, made sure her quiver and daggers were still on her person and grabbed her bow. She got into a boat, rowing across the river all the while telling herself she was only going to say goodbye and then catch up with Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli after.

oOoOo

Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli reached the shore in time to make out a lone figure pulling a boat onto the beach over on the other side. Legolas' eyes widened, grabbing a boat, and pushing it into the water. 'Hurry! Frodo, Sam, Harry, and Hermione have reached the eastern shore,' he said, turning to look at Aragorn who was making no move to collect their equipment and provisions, and he frowned. Aragorn looked over at the other side of the river as Hermione disappeared into the trees. 'You mean not to follow them,' Legolas whispered irately, watching Aragorn.

Aragorn moved to the water momentarily, pushing the funeral boat they made for Boromir into the water. He watched it get caught by the current and go over the waterfall, moving back up to where he was standing and cleaned his sword. 'Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands,' Aragorn said to him.

Legolas looked back over at the eastern shore, turning back to Aragorn angrily after a few moments. 'What about Hermione's fate? I pledged, an oath, I would protect her, even if it meant my death. I cannot stay here, knowing she is walking into peril,' Legolas said, his eyes flashing, and he turned back to look at the other shore again.

Aragorn shook his head. 'We cannot change what has come to pass. What is done is done. Once she catches up to them, she will be out of harm's way. Have no fear, Legolas. She is a powerful person, and I know she will be well,' Aragorn told him. Legolas nodded reluctantly, his eyes never straying from the other shore even though he could no longer see Hermione.

'Then it has all been in vain. The Fellowship has failed,' Gimli said as he and Legolas made to stand in front of Aragorn, their expressions filled with deep emotion.

Aragorn walked over to stand in front of them, taking hold of each of their shoulders. 'Not if we hold true to each other,' he told Gimli. The Dwarf grabbed hold of the arm firmly gripping his shoulder in agreement with Aragorn. The Ranger turned to Legolas. 'We will not abandon Draco, Merry, and Pippin to torment and death,' he told him. Legolas looked back at him in worry and doubt, his thoughts staying on Hermione. Then Aragorn addressed them both, 'Not while we have strength left,' he said with determination, moving away from them to pack up his satchel and equipment. 'Leave all that can be spared behind.' He placed a dagger into the sheath which once held the blade Celeborn gave him. 'We travel light,' he told them and smiled. 'Let us hunt some Orc,' he shouted, running into the trees.

Gimli smiled at this and Legolas looked at him. 'Yes!' he shouted. Legolas smiled as Gimli took off after Aragorn.

Legolas got ready to run, but stopped, looking back at the eastern shore momentarily. 'Until we meet again... Lady Hermione,' he whispered, taking off after Gimli and Aragorn.

oOoOo

Frodo, Sam, and Harry reached the top of a rock face, looking out at the view which revealed rockier landscapes. 'Mordor,' Frodo said quietly.

'I hope the others find a safer road,' Harry whispered, his thoughts turning to Hermione. _If that bloody Elf doesn't look after her, I'll kill him with my bare hands!_ He thought, his hands curling into fists, causing his knuckles to turn white.

'Strider will look after them,' Sam said, looking up at the Gryffindor.

'I don't suppose we'll ever see them again,' Frodo said sadly, and Harry frowned at these words.

Harry knew the risks he was taking when he decided to accompany Frodo to Mordor. He knew it could mean he would never return to the future, but he steeled his nerves, focusing on the situation at hand. 'We may yet, Frodo,' Harry told him, placing a comforting hand on the small Hobbits shoulder.

'We may,' Sam added, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Frodo smiled at both of them in turn. 'Sam, Harry, I'm glad you are both with me,' he told them with a smile and started walking down the vast rocky mountain. Sam and Harry shared a glance, following the Hobbit as they continued their journey to Mordor.


	21. Chapter Twenty: A Desperate Pursuit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own LotRs or Harry Potter. I only own the plot.

**_Chapter Twenty: A Desperate Pursuit_ **

Hermione couldn't remember the last time she ran so much in her life. The trees around her seemed to close in on her as exhaustion started to settle in. She believed her brilliant plan to chase after Harry and the Hobbits had become futile. She couldn't see them anywhere and yet, in her mind, she had to believe they couldn't be too far ahead of her.

As she continued along the path, it was drawing thinner the further she ran, and the trees became thicker and closer to each other. She slowed to a walk, the tiredness she was feeling from running so far settled in, and the adrenaline pumping through her, helping her continue, diminished. The pain from the gash on her head was throbbing once more.

She grabbed her head, feeling dizzy, and grabbed onto a tree for a moment as her vision became blurred and she tried to make out what was ahead of her. She mentally kicked herself for thinking following Harry and the Hobbits was a good idea. She wondered if Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli were still over on the other shore. She had a good mind to go back, but something stopped her, and her feet seemed to move forward in the opposite direction from them on their own like some possession took over them.

The dizziness and nausea passed after a few moments and her vision cleared. To her, it felt as though the trees had moved closer to each other, but she shook it off, telling herself she must have hit her head pretty hard, and her mind was playing tricks on her. She steeled her resolve, continuing along the thin path for what felt like miles to her tired legs. As she walked, she subconsciously looked around for any clues which could help her get on the right track in finding them, but she came up empty-handed. There was nothing on the path which could tell her if they even went the way she was going.

It wasn't long before she came to a fork in the path and on the ground, there were three pieces of Lembas Bread still neatly wrapped up in leaves lying across both tracks and Hermione growled in frustration. She wondered why they were there and if something happened to Harry, Frodo, or Sam to cause them to drop them. She kneeled down, picking them up, and storing them safely in her satchel. As she went to place the third one in though, she stopped and looked at it for a moment, remembering what Legolas said to Merry and Pippin about it in Lothlórien before they left. She opened it, taking a small bite from the corner and chewed on it thoughtfully, savouring the taste. She took another bite, wrapping the rest back up in the leaf. It was true what he said, and Hermione smiled. The smile fell from her face, being replaced with a frown as she thought of him.

For a moment, she wished he hadn't let her go to pursue Harry, but she felt it couldn't be helped now. Once she caught up to them and said what she wanted to say to Harry, she could go and catch up with him, Aragorn, and Gimli. As she thought this she found it impossible to do considering she was in a strange land and had no idea which way they went.

She couldn't believe her stupidity, standing up angrily and stuffing the Lembas bread into her bag. This caused her pendant to fall out onto the ground from the bag where she put it for safe keeping until it was possible for her to wear it again. Hermione fell back to her knees, staring at it. All of the things which happened to her started with her pendant because Gandalf wanted her to come back in time, and somehow activate the Magic which lay dormant within it.

Hermione felt tears come to her eyes, thinking back on everything Galadriel told her and realised it hadn't helped her at all. Galadriel never showed her how to activate her pendant. She wondered then if Galadriel knew the answer to it herself or if Hermione was the only one who could figure it out and it was her birthright or something. What was the meaning behind Galadriel's words?

Hermione's eyes widened for a moment, her eyes leaving the pendant, and she stared into the trees ahead of her. What if she wasn't supposed to return to the future? What if she was supposed to come back to this time and stay because this time was where her true kin were? Galadriel mentioned Hermione was capable of being granted the gift of the Eldar. To become immortal and travel to Valinor to be with her kind, but was it what she truly wanted in her heart? Could she stand back and watch Draco and Harry return to the future without her? Was she capable of handling the emotional turmoil and heartbreak she knew it was going to cause her should she return to the future? Hermione knew the day after she returned she would forget everything about their journey and she would forget her new friends and... Legolas. Was she prepared to do this?

Galadriel also mentioned her returning to the future could cause a horrible chain of events to happen, and she wondered if the hidden message within her words. The people who met and associated with her would remember her when in the future she would be given the easy way out and forget they even existed. It was too horrible to think of, but she also felt going back would be the easiest path to take even though it would kill her to do so. To watch her friend's, leave without her would be hard, but she would have people in this time who love her, and she would forget her despair and grief for them when she reached Valinor. She would be happy, and she would be able to spend eternity with Legolas which is something she wouldn't mind in the long-run.

Thinking about it was hurting her though. She was hurting because staying would mean discarding the future and everything she knew. She would be abandoning her friends, loved ones, and a possible future where Voldemort is dead if they succeeded in this time. Everything of her old life in the future felt like a dream now, an idea which was fading with every step and new adventure that crossed her path in Middle-Earth. Could she go back to the future after all this was over? It didn't seem real anymore. She felt as though this was where she belonged and some bizarre force of control was trying to keep her here. Was there even a future there for her? Ron was dead; her parents didn't know she existed and weren't even her birth parents, most of the other Weasleys were killed, as well as many others who fought for the Order and opposed Voldemort.

Hermione didn't know what to do. She sat in the same position for a while, tears rolling down her cheeks, and staring unblinkingly at the pendant. She eventually reached forward, picking it up, and clutching it to her chest as a bout of strangled sobs took over her, and she shook uncontrollably from the torture she was feeling. She was torn in two. Part of her argued it would be sensible to return to the future where she belonged. The other more significant, though not more dominant, part of her begged her to stay in the past and not return because she feared what would be awaiting her there, if anything.

Hermione was already so far beyond the point of no return; she couldn't remember what it looked like when she passed it.

The days had flown by while they were in Middle-Earth, and even though there was still such a long way to go before the Ring was going to be destroyed, Hermione felt as though it was nearing too fast. It was hard to believe they had been in Middle-Earth for little over three months and had grown so close to the members of the Fellowship. They were like a family, shielding each other and making each other laugh when the times were down. Even when there were arguments between them, there had always been the implicit declaration to stick by each other even if it meant death.

It was unfair to think all this, everything which was built, the friendships and everything they learned while coming to Middle-Earth was going to be nothing but a beautiful dream if they returned to the future. If this was the case, wouldn't it all be for nothing? Hermione pondered on this for a few moments, lifting her eyes from her pendant and trying to make a decision on which path of the fork she should take. The Lembas Bread was not beneficial to her because it was lying across both roads, so now the decision was hers.

She looked down the left path which, if her eyes were not deceiving her, seemed to lead to a rocky cliff face she knew she would never be able to climb. The other path looked frightening to her because it seemed more daunting and darker. The trees were closer together, blocking out the sun's rays. She knew there was no point in going back, it was meaningless, and she knew she wouldn't be able to catch up to Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli now.

She knew she had to go on and, making a snap decision, she placed her pendant back into her pocket carefully. She hoisted her bag onto her shoulder, taking the frightening path because she knew there was no point in trying to climb a cliff as it would be suicide. She didn't think Harry, Frodo, and Sam would be brainless enough to try it either so this left only the right path in the fork, and she walked down it.

She didn't get too far down it when she heard screeching noises causing her heart to skip, and her blood to freeze within her veins. The screeching was coming from behind her, sounding close. It was familiar to her, and she looked back to investigate, her suspicions were confirmed when she saw little more than about fifty Orcs charging towards her. Knowing there was no way she could beat them all, she sprinted down the path, unsheathing her daggers just to be on the safe side.

She reached a clearing where the Orcs caught up to her, and she had no choice but to fight them. She ducked the sword of a first one, spinning out of the way of a second, and made a slashing criss-cross with her daggers, causing both to fall to the ground dead. Another came at her from the front and another from behind her, and she stabbed the one in front of her with one dagger, striking out behind her with the other, embedding it into its middle. They fell to the ground, and Hermione didn't have time to catch her breath when five more charged at her. She dodged them neatly, running down the line of them, her dagger stretched outwards and ripped through them like a hot knife through butter, causing them all to fall dead.

Hermione felt adrenaline pumping through her veins once more, sprinting towards a larger Orc and drop kicked it, knocking it to the ground. She spun her daggers in her hands, slamming them down into the Orcs chest, killing it. She pulled her knives out, kicking out behind her as another Orc came up to stab her in the back. The Orc stumbled when her foot connected and almost fell, but it didn't and started making its way towards her again. Hermione spun around, holding her dagger outwards and decapitated it. More Orcs swarmed into the area, and Hermione bit her lip, wondering what she was going to do.

She looked up at a tree near to her, remembering what Legolas did, and she climbed up the tree with a swiftness and strength she didn't realise she had, grabbing her bow off her back and loading it with an arrow. She started shooting arrows at them, and one after the other, the Orcs dropped down dead, and she continued to make easy work of them. She wasn't as quick as Legolas, but the speed in which she was taking the Orcs out would still have made him proud of her. She smiled faintly, getting momentarily sidetracked in her thoughts of him. An arrow hitting the tree trunk right next to her head caused her to snap out of her thoughts and fire back, hitting the Uruk-hai who shot the arrow right between the eyes, killing it instantly.

She didn't have time to feel victorious at her kill as another Uruk-hai came into the clearing, pointing his bow at her. Hermione froze, staring at the arrow which had black liquid dripping from the arrowhead. Hermione didn't know what it was, but she guessed it wasn't going something pleasant. She couldn't defend herself, because the Orcs were climbing up the tree towards her. She pulled out her wand to shoot them with stunners and other spells so they wouldn't get to her. This left her open for the Uruk-hai to hit her with the arrow she believed was poisoned.

The Uruk-hai aimed, releasing the arrow which pierced Hermione in the shoulder. The force of it knocked her out of the tree to land painfully on her back. Hermione was right about the poison, and she already felt the effects it was causing as her body began to stiffen. She struggled to move her head, looking at where the arrow was protruding out of her shoulder. Around the shaft of the arrow where her wound was, there was black liquid mingling with her blood. She knew it would only quicken the process as it slowly killed her.

An Orc walked towards her with a sword, raising it above its head, and ready to kill her. The Uruk-hai grabbed the sword to stop it from delivering the nasty blow to her head. Hermione stared up blearily, her eyes becoming unclear from the effects. She distantly heard the Uruk-hai speaking, 'No, leave her to die painfully so she may know what happens when one disobeys Lord Sauron,' it said, looking down at Hermione.

She felt tears build in her eyes as her joints stiffened, and she barely heard the pattering of footsteps from the Orcs who left her to die in the clearing. She had never wanted to die so much in her life, but she had also not wanted to live as much either, and between them, she couldn't think of which would be better.

Hermione managed to turn her head with difficulty, and through her distorted vision there came a blinding light, maybe even brighter than the sun. Hermione could not close her eyes to the brilliance of it, wondering if she was already dead. She continued to stare at the dazzling glow, and a figure emerged from it, walking towards her, but she couldn't make out who it was, only they were wearing all white, and their hair was white also.

A gentle hand came to rest on top of her forehead, and she dimly felt something being pushed into her mouth and being told to drink a foul-tasting potion. Darkness took her, and she knew no more.


	22. Chapter Twenty-One: In Sickness and in Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Any familiar dialogue belongs to Peter Jackson and J.R.R. Tolkien for the LotRs films and books. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. However, I own the plot.

_**Chapter Twenty-One: In Sickness and in Hell** _

_'You cannot pass!' a vaguely familiar voice shouted, but for the moment, Frodo couldn't place who it belonged to._

_He heard himself shouting a name, but it was blurred around the edges. He couldn't make it out correctly, but it could have been Gandalf's name he was shouting. It became more evident as he cried, 'Gandalf!' and it was revealed he had indeed yelled the same name the first time._

_'I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor,' came Gandalf's voice again. It distorted horribly as he shouted, 'Go back to the Shadow.' Then it became clearer again. 'The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn!' Gandalf shouted. Frodo found himself once again in the Mines of Moria, watching Gandalf try to banish the Balrog of Morgoth. 'You shall not pass!' Gandalf shouted, slamming his staff into the bridge. The Balrog tried to attack only to fall into the ravine. Frodo looked on in terror as he watched the whip wrap itself around Gandalf's foot, pulling him down with the Balrog into the ravine._

_He saw himself running towards Gandalf, and Boromir grabbing him. 'No, no!' Boromir shouted as everything seemed to slow down._

_'Gandalf!' he saw himself shouting, but Gandalf fell from the bridge into the ravine._

_The vision changed, turning strange, and he seemed to follow Gandalf down into the ravine. He watched the wizard grab his falling sword and fight the Balrog, stabbing it into its chest before striking it multiple times in the head as they fell. He slammed his sword into the Balrog, momentarily letting go of the monster as his sword cut a path from its chest to its stomach. The Balrog grabbed the wizard, pushing him away, but Gandalf grabbed hold of its horn, stabbing his sword into its head. It gave out an almighty roar of pain. It grabbed Gandalf with its clawed, fiery hand and was about to throw him into the wall, but it hit a part of the wall protruding outwards and let Gandalf go. The old wizard grabbed its horn again, continuing the descent. Gandalf held on for dear life as the Balrog spun and spiralled around, throwing him this way and that. He almost lost his grip as they continued to fall and the ground finally rushed up to meet them in an explosion._

oOoOo

Frodo woke with a start. 'Gandalf!' he shouted, realising where he was.

Sam grabbed his shoulder as Harry looked on in confusion. 'What is it, Mr Frodo?' Sam asked anxiously.

'Nothing,' Frodo answered, tears filling his eyes, and he lay back down.

'You look as though you've seen a ghost,' Harry put in, staring at the Hobbit.

'Just a dream,' he told them.

'It seemed more like a nightmare to me considering the way you were thrashing about,' Harry said to him, standing up, and stretching.

'We'd better be getting on. Come on, Mr Frodo,' Sam said, standing up, and stretching as well. He helped Frodo to his feet.

'Which way?' Frodo asked them, looking at the two possible paths they could take at the fork in front of them. He picked up his satchel.

Harry grabbed his bag, shouldering it, and shrugged. 'I'm not sure,' he said.

Sam came to stand next to them, adjusting his satchel, so it was secure on his back. 'I think we should go right,' he said to them.

'Why's that?' Harry asked with a yawn.

'It looks as though it goes more towards Mordor,' Sam answered.

'Right it is,' Harry said, leading the way, followed by Frodo, and then Sam. They walked up the rocky path, stopping at a cliff face, but right in front of them was Mordor. 'What now?' Harry asked them, looking over the cliff and shuddering when he realised he couldn't see the bottom.

Sam pulled the Elven rope he received out of his bag, smiling slightly. 'We'll climb down using this,' he said to them, tying it around a rock with one of his tight special knots which were impossible to undo.

'Nice one, Samwise,' Harry said to him, ruffling his hair.

'Can you stop calling me that? It's Sam,' the Hobbit told him with a small lackadaisical glare.

Harry smiled at him. 'Sorry, Sam,' he said, watching Frodo begin the long climb down the cliff. Sam motioned for Harry to go next, muttering something about heights, and the Hobbit watched Harry make his way down. He followed at a much slower pace than his companions.

They climbed down for what felt like hours and Sam started to get edgy, looking down at them. 'Can you see the bottom?' he shouted down to them.

'No!' Harry shouted back.

'Don't look down, Sam! Just keep going!' Frodo shouted up to him, looking down towards where the ground was somewhere underneath the mist below.

Sam closed his eyes, nodding, and cautiously lowered himself a little more, but the cliff face was slippery, and his foot slid downwards causing him to almost fall. He gripped the rope just in time to stop, but it didn't prevent a small box from falling out of his bag. He tried to grab it but missed. 'Catch it!' he shouted. Even with his seeker's reflexes, Harry missed it. 'Grab it, Mr Frodo!' Sam shouted. Frodo caught it just barely, but the action caused him to lose his footing and fall.

'Frodo!' Harry shouted as the Hobbit fell.

'Mr Frodo!' Sam shouted as well.

Frodo seemed to hit solid ground, stumbling, but he didn't fall. 'I think I've found the bottom!' he shouted up to them. They quickly made their way down to him.

Harry jumped off, landing next to Frodo. 'That's how it's done,' he said with a smile, and Frodo smiled back.

'Bogs and rope, and goodness knows what. It's not natural. None of it,' Sam complained, looking at the hanging Elven rope in disdain.

Frodo looked down at the small box he'd risked his life for. 'What's in this?' he asked Sam.

'Nothing. Just a bit of seasoning. I thought maybe if we were having a roast chicken one night or something,' Sam told him, and Frodo laughed.

'Roast chicken!?' Harry asked in disbelief, but there was also amusement in his voice, and he laughed with Frodo.

'You never know,' Sam told Harry. The Gryffindor and Frodo continued to laugh, and Sam cracked a small smile. He hadn't seen Frodo laugh like this in a long time.

'Sam,' Frodo said, calming his laughter down, but a smile remained. 'My dear Sam,' he said, opening the box to look at the seasoning inside.

'It's very special, that. It's the best salt in all the Shire,' Sam told them seriously. Harry calmed down, smiling at the two Hobbits.

'It is special,' Frodo said with a smile, looking at the salt. He closed it, looking back at Sam. 'It's a little bit of home,' he said, handing it back to his friend. He walked past him to stand next to Harry who was staring up at where the rope was still hanging.

'We can't leave this here for someone to follow us down,' Harry told them.

'Who's gonna follow us down here, Master Harry?' Sam asked him, walking over to stand next to them. He looked up at the rope unhappily. 'It's a shame, really. Lady Galadriel gave me that. Real Elvish rope,' he took a gentle hold of the rope. 'Well, there's nothing for it. It's one of my knots. Won't come free in a hurry,' he said, tugging at the rope.

Harry and Frodo watched in amusement as the rope came undone, falling into a heap in front of them. Frodo raised his eyebrows at Sam. 'Real Elvish rope?' He asked with a smile.

They all laughed, grabbing their things and carrying on up the path. They walked up a rocky hill, and Harry was amazed it wasn't hurting the Hobbits' feet. When he asked, Frodo turned to him. 'The bottom of our feet are like leather, so we don't need shoes to protect them,' he explained.

'The only thing that affects them is cold weather,' Sam added, and Frodo nodded in confirmation.

Harry laughed. 'That's cool. I bet you both anything my boots will be ruined by the time we reach Mordor,' Harry told them, looking down at his boots.

'I don't know any about that, but I doubt it,' Sam answered, stumbling over a rock.

'Why do you say that?' Harry asked him curiously.

'That there are Elvish boots. They won't ruin easily,' Sam answered.

Harry nodded in understanding. 'I see your point,' Harry answered him. When they were in Lothlórien, Haldir had Draco, Hermione, and himself outfitted in Elvish clothing because they were deemed 'important and worthy' or something. Harry was dressed a lot like what Aragorn was wearing except for the footwear. Draco was wearing the same type of garb as Legolas was wearing, but Hermione's was more feminine which made her look very much like an Amazon Princess or something.

Harry sussed out about Hermione and believed her to be related to Lord Elrond in some way, but Draco was another matter altogether. No one would say anything about him, or why he seemed to be so important in this time. He was maybe even more important than Hermione and himself, but he noticed every time they walked past an Elf in Caras Galadhon, they bowed to Draco every time. Draco, of course, loved the attention even though he didn't know why he was receiving it. Harry wondered if he'd ever find out.

They finally reached the top of the hill they were climbing, and they could see the fires of Mordor from where they were standing. 'Mordor. The one place in Middle-Earth we don't want to see any closer,' Sam said, staring into the distance with narrowed eyes.

'And it's the one place we're trying to get to,' Harry put in, sighing resignedly.

'It's just where we can't get, Sam finished, looking down at the ground in despair. He looked back up at Frodo. 'Let's face it, Mr Frodo, we're lost,' Sam told him, tears forming in his eyes.

'I don't think Gandalf meant for us to come this way,' Harry whispered, sitting on a rock looking out at Mordor.

Frodo walked over, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder, knowing he was hurting just as much as he was over Gandalf's untimely death. 'He didn't mean for a lot of things to happen, Harry, but they did,' he told him, looking towards the fiery sky. Frodo felt weird, and he could see the Eye of Sauron like he was standing right in front of it. He sat down, gasping for air and shook with alarm from it.

Sam noticed, looking at Frodo frantically. 'Mr Frodo?' he asked, walking over to his friend.

Harry stood to see if he was okay. 'It's the Ring, isn't it?' Harry said as a statement rather than a question, but it was meant as an enquiry.

'It's getting heavier,' he told them, clutching the Ring where it was hanging around his neck on the chain. He took a drink from the water he had tied on his belt and turned to Sam. 'What food have we got left?' he asked.

Sam took a seat on a rock behind him next to Harry. 'Let me see,' Sam answered, pulling out some Lembas Bread. 'Oh, yes. Lovely. Lembas Bread,' he said, placing it on the ground next to his satchel. 'And look!' he said, pulling out another. 'More Lembas Bread,' he told him, breaking a bit off and throwing it to him. Frodo caught it, taking a bite, and Sam handed Harry a bit and took a bit himself. They all ate their respective bits in silence for a moment. Sam broke it. 'I don't usually hold with foreign food...' he said, and Frodo and Harry turned to look at him, '...but this Elvish stuff, it's not bad,' he told them, and they laughed.

'Nothing ever dampens your spirits, does it, Sam?' Frodo asked hypothetically, taking another small bite of his Lembas Bread.

Sam smiled at him, turning at the low rumbling of thunder in the distance, and frowned. He nodded towards a darkening cloud to the south of where they were sitting. 'Those rain clouds might,' he answered quietly. Harry and Frodo both looked at what Sam was talking about.

'Come on; we should find somewhere sheltered and settle in for the night. Those clouds look nasty,' Harry said, picking up his bag and shouldering it. He led the Hobbits down the next hill towards a narrow valley with a huge cliff face to one side, and a steep rocky hill on the other so he figured they'd be sheltered pretty well there. They wrapped their cloaks around them, sitting around a fire to wait out the storm.

oOoOo

A few hours passed, and the three of them were sitting up against the cliff face trying to shelter themselves from the rain, but their attempts proved to be futile. The rain came down from all directions because the wind was doing the same, and they were getting soaked no matter what they did. The weather continued like this until dawn, so the three of them got little sleep the night before. Moving off was a slow accomplishment as they packed their things together, intending to leave the valley and carry on their journey.

It took them a while, walking over rocky and steep slopes until they came to a foggy area with rocks jutting outs of the ground. 'This looks strangely familiar,' Sam said to them.

'It's because we've been here before,' Harry said in frustration. 'We're going in circles,' he said, sitting down in annoyance.

'What is that horrid stink? I warrant there's a nasty bog nearby,' Sam said, turning to Frodo and Harry. 'Can you smell it?' he asked them, and Harry nodded.

'Yes. I can smell it.' Frodo answered, walking over to stand next to Sam and looking at him with worried, but knowing eyes. 'We're not alone,' he told him. The three of them planned to get in some kip.

oOoOo

As the day grew darker, they heard noises above them, and a voice speaking to itself, growing closer. The three companions lay still, pretending to be asleep, and listening to the horrid voice. 'The thieves. The thieves,' it said, growing in volume, getting closer to them. 'The filthy little thieves. Where is it? Where is it?' it said, continuing to get closer to them. 'They stole it from us. My precious. Curse them; we hates them! It's ours, it is, and we wants it!' the voice was right above them now. Sam noticed from the corner of his eye a thin hand reaching out to grab Frodo. The three companions leapt up, grabbing the horrible creature off the ledge it was sitting on.

Frodo and Sam struggled with him as Harry tried to grab his legs, but it proved futile as the creature pushed Frodo away from him and moved to attack Sam. The glinting of the Ring around Frodo's neck, where it fell out from under his shirt, caused him to stop and attack Frodo instead. He tried to strangle Frodo, but Harry pulled the creature off him, but it also pulled Frodo up with it, throwing him down behind it and Harry chucked it off him. Sam grabbed the beast from behind, trying to keep it from attacking Frodo again, but it bit his ear and climbed onto his back, its arm around his neck, preparing to strangle him.

Harry took out his wand while Frodo unsheathed his sword, both pointing them at the creature who was trying to strangle Sam. 'This is Sting,' Frodo said to it angrily. 'You've seen it before haven't you, Gollum?' He said to the creature hypothetically, and it looked back fearfully. Gollum's arm around Sam's neck tightened, and Frodo prodded the creatures neck slightly. 'Release him, or I'll cut your throat,' Frodo threatened. Gollum released Sam, letting out a wailing sound which could be mistaken for crying. The three tied him up and went back to sleep so they would have a good start the next morning.

oOoOo

The next morning, Sam tied the Elven rope around Gollum's neck and pulled him along behind himself, Frodo, and Harry. Harry kept glancing at the creature in disgust much like Sam was. They both shared a glance which said they both didn't trust the Gollum creature, and never would.

The Gollum creature kept screaming and grasping at his throat. 'It burns! It burns us! It freezes!' he shouted. Sam pulled on the rope causing Gollum to fall into rocks and onto the ground frequently. Sam pulled the rope hard causing Gollum to fall again, and the Hobbit tried to drag him along, but he grabbed onto a rock. Harry stopped, looking at him with a frown. 'Nasty Elves twisted it. Take it off us!' he shouted, trying to pull the rope off from around his neck.

'Quiet, you!' Sam shouted at him. He moaned loudly in pain and screamed out. Sam turned to Frodo and Harry as they both looked at Gollum in annoyance. 'It's hopeless. Every Orc in Mordor's going to hear this racket,' he shouted. Harry and Frodo walked back over to him.

'Let's just tie him up and leave him,' Harry suggested in frustration.

'No!' Gollum shouted out in horror. 'That would kill us! Kill us!' he shouted, groaning in pain.

'It's no more than you deserve!' Sam shouted at him. The creature lay on his back, writhing in pain.

'Maybe he does deserve to die,' Harry put in, watching the disgusting creature.

'But now that I see him, I do pity him,' Frodo told them, watching Gollum as well.

Gollum stopped writhing on the ground, looking up at him with a horrible smile on his face. 'We be nice to them if they be nice to us,' he gasped out, grabbing the Elven rope again. 'Take it off us,' he said. Frodo, Harry, and Sam frowned down at him in distrust. 'We swears to do what you wants. We swears,' he said, bowing his head down to the ground.

'There's no promise you can make that I will trust,' Frodo said to him.

Gollum looked up at him. 'We swears to serve the Master of the precious. We will swear on...' he looked around, thinking about it and then his huge eyes widened. '...on the precious,' he said, retching as he strangled out, 'Gollum. Gollum.'

Frodo looked at Harry and Sam, frowning down at Gollum. 'The Ring is treacherous. It will hold you to your word,' he told him.

'Yes...' Gollum nodded, moving a little closer to them, '...on the precious,' he whispered. He moved until he was kneeling in front of the three companions, looking up at Frodo. 'On the precious,' he whispered.

'I don't believe you!' Sam shouted out. Gollum tried to run away in fear, but Sam tugged the rope back. 'Get down! I said, down!' he shouted.

Frodo grabbed him. 'Sam!' he shouted.

Sam looked at him and then down at Gollum. 'He's trying to trick us. If we let him go, he'll throttle us in our sleep,' he shouted out, trying to convince Harry and Frodo.

Harry and Sam watched in dismay as Frodo walked towards Gollum until he was standing right in front of him. 'You know the way to Mordor?' he asked him.

'Yes,' Gollum answered, terror glinting in his eyes.

Frodo kneeled down in front of him. 'You've been there before?' he asked him.

'Yes,' Gollum answered as the terror in his eyes grew at the very thought of it.

Frodo reached forward, taking the rope off from around his neck. 'You will lead us to the Black Gate,' he ordered him, standing back up, and walking over to Harry and Sam.

'Just for the record, this is a terrible idea!' Harry muttered. Frodo didn't say anything back, but he frowned, looking back at Gollum who was rubbing his neck.

'I agree with Master Harry,' Sam said instantly.

'We don't know the way. We keep going in circles. He'll lead us there,' Frodo told them, and they nodded reluctantly.

Gollum led them up rocky hills and through valleys. They followed him quickly, and he ran ahead of them muttering things to himself. 'To the Gate, to the Gate! To the Gate, the Master says. Yes!' he said in a cheerful voice, but then it took on a darker tone. 'No! We won't go back. Not there. Not to him. They can't make us. Gollum! Gollum!' he shouted out to himself. He crouched upon a rock, and his voice changed to the lighter tone again. 'But we swore to serve the Master of the precious,' He said in fear, but then he argued back with himself again. 'No. Ashes and dust and thirst there is, and pits, pits, pits. And Orcses, thousands of Orcses.' Frodo, Sam and Harry stopped when caught up to him, catching the last of what he was saying to himself, 'And always the Great Eye watching, watching.' He covered his face, turning to them and screaming in horror, before running off down into another valley.

'Hey! Come back now! Come back!' Sam shouted after him, but it was useless, Gollum disappeared as they ran after him. 'There! What did I tell you? He's run off, the old villain,' Sam snarled, looking at Frodo.

'So much for his promises,' Harry said darkly.

Gollum appeared above them on a ridge. 'This way, Hobbits. Follow me!' he shouted to them. Frodo ran to catch up as Harry and Sam shared a dark look before following.

oOoOo

North-west of where Frodo, Sam, and Harry were journeying to Mordor with the creature Gollum for a guide, the Orcs who captured Merry, Pippin, and Draco were heading to Isengard, marching along with the Hobbits and Slytherin on their backs. Pippin glanced around in terror, looking to his right at the unconscious Merry who was strapped to another Orcs back. Draco was unconscious to his left, and he tried waking him up to no avail. 'Merry!' He shouted, trying to wake his best friend and cousin up. 'Merry!' he said a little more quietly when the leader of the Orcs stopped them.

More Orcs appeared from behind some rocks, speaking with him. 'You're late,' it said. 'Our Master grows impatient. He wants the Shire-rats now,' it said as an order.

The Uruk-hai glared down at it. 'I don't take orders from Orc-maggots. Saruman will have his prize. We will deliver them,' he snarled, walking away.

'Merry!' Pippin shouted, turning to his other unconscious companion. 'Draco!' he said, but the blonde didn't stir. Pippin turned back to Merry. 'Merry? Wake up,' he said. He noticed an Uruk-hai drinking something from a water bottle. 'My friends are sick,' he said to the Orc. 'They need water. Please!' Pippin said desperately.

The leader of the Orcs walked towards them. 'Sick, are they? Give them some medicine, boys!' he shouted. They all laughed, pouring a brownish red liquid down Merry and Draco's throats.

'Stop it!' Pippin shouted angrily as Merry and Draco coughed harshly.

'Can't take their draught!' he shouted, and they all laughed again.

'Leave them alone!' Pippin shouted bravely.

'Why?' the Uruk-hai asked him, motioning to the bottle. 'You want some?' Pippin shook his head. 'Then keep your mouth shut,' he told him.

Pippin turned to Merry. 'Merry,' he whispered, looking at him worriedly.

Merry turned to him. 'Hello, Pip,' he said, looking away and closing his eyes briefly.

'You're hurt,' Pippin said in worry as Draco groaned from behind him.

'I'm fine. It was just an act,' Merry told him.

'An act?' Pippin asked in astonishment.

'See? I fooled you too,' he said with a smile, which faltered after a moment. 'Don't worry about me, Pippin,' he whispered, looking back at him. 'How's Draco?' Merry asked.

Pippin turned to look at Draco. 'Alright, I think,' Pippin answered. Draco let out a strange high-pitched sound, snoring lightly.

'Is he sleeping?' Merry asked in shock.

'I think he is,' Pippin answered, looking at the Slytherin in astonishment.

The Uruk-hai who gave Merry the "medicine" stopped next to another who was sniffing the air about him. 'What is it? What do you smell?' he asked him.

The other turned to him. 'Man-flesh,' he answered. The rest started looking around, smelling the air.

'They've picked up our trail,' the other said, looking around at the Orcs and other Uruk-hai.

Pippin looked at Merry. 'Aragorn,' he whispered with a smile.

The Uruk-hai who was leading shouted, 'Let's move!' and the company of Orcs began running again. Pippin bit off the leaf broach he received in Caras Galadhon from the Elves, spitting it out onto the ground so Aragorn would know they were prisoners of the Orcs.

oOoOo

Quite a few miles away from where Merry, Pippin, and Draco were, Aragorn lay against a rock with his ear pressed to it, listening for the vibrations of movement through the ground. His eyes snapped open. 'Their pace has quickened,' he said, standing back up. 'They must have caught our scent,' he whispered, turning to his two companions who were behind him. 'Hurry!' he shouted.

Legolas ran up the hill, stopping for a moment and listening. He turned and shouted, 'Come on, Gimli!' before running to catch up with Aragorn.

Gimli climbed up the hill at a much slower pace, stopping for a moment. 'Three days and nights pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry, but what bare rock can tell,' he said to himself angrily, following Aragorn and Legolas.

They ran across the wasteland in the direction Aragorn heard the vibrations of the Orcs feet pounding against the ground as they ran. The view from where they were running across looked down into a beautiful valley with a river flowing north to meet a waterfall at the end. Gimli almost stopped to admire it, but Legolas grabbed his arm, hurrying him on. The landscape turned to rockier terrain which made running down the unpredictable hills somewhat challenging, even for Legolas.

They continued to run until the landscape descended into a valley, which inevitably led to harsher terrain. Aragorn stopped upon noticing the leaf broach Pippin dropped earlier so they would know he was with the Orcs. He picked it up, examining it. 'Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall,' he whispered.

Legolas almost ran past him but stopped to examine the leaf. 'They may yet be alive,' he said with a frown, looking towards where they were going.

Aragorn stood back up, jogging next to Legolas. 'Less than a day ahead of us. Come,' he said, quickening his pace.

From behind them came a loud growl and groan, emitted from Gimli as he fell down a hill. He was still trying to catch up to them and Legolas, who wasn't the least bit concerned for the Dwarf, turned towards where he heard the noise. 'Come, Gimli! We're gaining on them!' he shouted back to him, running to catch up with Aragorn.

Gimli stood to his feet, watching them with irritation. 'I'm wasted on cross-country. We Dwarves are natural sprinters,' he shouted, running after them. 'Very dangerous over short distances!' he shouted.

He eventually caught up with them when they ran up a hill around a massive rock on the ground. Legolas took the lead, running up and stopped, standing on a rock looking out on the land. Aragorn came up to stand on a rock next to him. 'Rohan. Home of the Horse-lords,' he said to them. Gimli came to a stop beside him, catching his breath. 'There's something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets its will against us,' Aragorn said, jumping off the rock. Legolas jumped off his rock, sprinting ahead of them to stand on another rock looking out. 'Legolas! What do your Elf-eyes see?' he shouted to him.

Legolas concentrated for a moment, staring out at the land laid before his eyes. 'The Uruks turn northeast!' he shouted back to them, and his eyes widened in horror. 'They are taking the Hobbits to Isengard!' he shouted.

Aragorn stared in the direction Legolas said. 'Saruman,' he whispered in horror, tears filling his eyes.

oOoOo

In the dark fiery pit, Isengard had become, up in the black tower Saruman stood with his hand hovering over the Palantir, a seeing-stone he acquired to communicate with Sauron. 'The world is changing,' Saruman said into the stone. 'Who now has the strength to stand against the armies of Isengard and Mordor? To stand against the might of Sauron and Saruman, and the union of the two towers? Together, my Lord Sauron we shall rule this Middle-Earth,' he finished darkly.

Outside the black tower, above the caverns underneath Isengard, Saruman had the Orcs busy on cutting down the trees in the surrounding area, throwing them beneath Isengard into the caverns. Saruman walked through, looking at the progress. 'The Old World will burn in the fires of industry. The forests will fall. A new order will rise. We will drive the machine of war, the sword, and the spear, and the iron fists of the Orc,' Saruman stood on the edge of a bridge looking down upon the bred and born Uruks below. 'I want them armed and ready to march in two weeks!' he shouted down to the Orc workers.

'But, my Lord, there are too many! We cannot all be armed in time; we don't have the means,' an Orc argued with him.

'Build a dam, block the stream, work the furnaces night and day,' he ordered him.

'We don't have enough fuel to feed the fires,' the Orc argued still.

'The Forest of Fangorn lies on our doorstep,' he said, staring out at the forest. 'Burn it,' he ordered.

'Yes,' the Orc said.

Saruman returned to his tower, sitting upon his throne. A strange man stepped forward, addressing him, 'We will fight for you,' he said.

'Swear it,' Saruman ordered him.

The man took a knife from his sheath, slicing his palm open. 'We will die for Saruman,' he said.

Saruman went out to the balcony, shouting down to the others. 'The Horse-men took your lands. They drove your people into the hills to scratch a living off rocks.'

'Murderers!' they shouted.

'Take back the lands they stole from you. Burn every village!" he shouted to them, turning back to the other man. Saruman smiled cruelly, beckoning forth three people to his side, one was female, and the other two were male. 'You two,' he said, pointing at the woman and man who were side by side. 'You will lead these men,' he ordered them.

The second man, who didn't look any older than twenty-five smiled cruelly. 'Ordering my own about, are we?' he asked Saruman.

'My apologies,' Saruman said, nodding to the man.

The man smiled cruelly, looking at his two most trusted followers. 'You know what to do,' he said to them.

'Yes, my Lord,' they said in unison, walking up to the man.

The woman smiled, laughing in a high-pitched voice. 'Bella at your service,' she whispered.

The man came to a stop at the strange man's other side. 'Lucius,' the other said in an arrogant tone.

'And you are?' the strange man asked the younger man standing at Saruman's side.

The young man smiled sadistically. 'Tom Riddle,' he said, laughing cruelly as Bellatrix and Lucius led the man from the room and out to cause havoc with their new followers.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two: Unexpected Saviour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own LotRs or Harry Potter. I only own the plot.

_ **Chapter Twenty-Two: Unexpected Saviour** _

There was something soft touching her forehead, but Hermione could not, for the life of her, think of what it could be. Whatever it was, it was soft, warm, and gentle which helped the throbbing pain immensely. Her head ached, and her shoulder was searing with pain, and she wondered how she got her wounds. Had they won the war? Was Voldemort dead? These questions spun in her mind, frowning as a name appeared in her mind's eyes so clearly like someone reached in and stuck it there.

Legolas.

Then it all came flooding back. Everything that happened up until this moment and Hermione tried to open her eyes, but all she could see was white. 'Am I dead?' she croaked out.

A man's laugh answered her, lifting his hand and the white disappeared, but her eyes couldn't focus. 'No dear, Hermione, you are near still to Lothlórien,' he said, his voice as soft as honey.

Hermione tried to focus, looking at the man who saved her and as she saw before she blacked out, he was wearing white. His hair was not white as she initially thought, but the same shade as Legolas' hair. For a moment, she wondered if it was Legolas and he'd had some strange wardrobe change. 'Legolas?' she asked, trying to focus on him.

The man chuckled a little. 'No, I am not he,' he answered, kneeling down beside her. 'Close your eyes,' he whispered, and she did, feeling safe in this strange man's presence even though she hadn't the foggiest who he was or where he appeared from. Hermione felt his warm hand resting over her eyes, and she heard him mumbling something she couldn't make out. He pulled his hand away. 'Open your eyes,' he said, and she did as he asked. Hermione gasped, staring into pale blue eyes, seeing long blonde hair, and a flawless pale face. He was almost identical to Legolas, only he looked slightly older and didn't have his hair styled in the way Legolas had his.

'Are you Legolas' Twin or something?' Hermione asked him as he helped her into a sitting position.

The Elf smiled gently at her. 'No, his Twin I am not,' he answered and Hermione frowned.

'Who are you?' she asked him.

He smiled radiantly. 'I am the Elf-King of Mirkwood,' he answered.

Hermione's eyes widened. 'You're... Lord Thranduil? You're Legolas' Father,' she stammered, averting her eyes due to her embarrassment of how she spoke to him.

Thranduil gave her a serious look. 'Have no fear of me, young one. I will not harm one so important to my Son. I shall instead help and protect you while he cannot,' he told her.

Hermione gaped at him. 'You... an Elf-King... are going to p-protect me?' she stammered, wringing her hands nervously.

He reached out, taking her hands in his to stop her. 'Calm yourself, Lady Hermione. Speak with me as you would speak with Legolas. You are known to all of our kind because you are one of us,' Thranduil told her.

She nodded thoughtfully, looking up at him. 'How did you know to find me?' she asked him.

He smiled. 'The Lady Galadriel saw your plight, and she sent us all a vision. She told us to save you. And so, I did,' he answered her.

'But… isn't Mirkwood quite far away from here?' she asked him. She was sure Legolas told her it was miles away from here.

He laughed. 'I was in the area. I told her I would save you. I will admit, I was also curious about you. As we all are,' he answered, stroking her head.

Hermione looked down at her shoulder, gasping upon noticing the arrow was gone, but the wound was still open and covered in a strange creamy substance. 'What is that?' she asked him.

Thranduil smiled again, something she noticed he did a lot more than Legolas. He stood to his feet gracefully, walking away a few feet, and turned back to her. From this angle, it was almost as if she was looking at Legolas which was a little strange. 'It is a concoction made by the Elves. A powerful potion called 'Askiris' it is. It can stop any poisons spreading throughout one's body. Sleep now, and in the morn, I shall allow you to take the horse I travelled here on, Guriskas. He will know to go to Legolas,' he told her. Hermione lay back down as Thranduil covered her with a blanket and stood, looking out into the trees.

oOoOo

Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli continued their pursuit of the Orcs down steep slopes, through shallow rivers, and rocky terrain. Legolas took the lead, followed closely by Aragorn, while Gimli took up the rear, which wasn't much of a surprise to the Ranger or the Elf.

Gimli continued running, trying to catch up. 'Keep breathing. That's the key. Breathe,' he muttered to himself, taking a deep breath and letting it out tiredly.

Legolas slowed, running next to Aragorn. 'They've run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them,' he said to him, and Aragorn nodded.

Night fell, and the sun went down with practised bravado. Twilight crawled across the sky, laden with foreboding. Legolas ran alongside Aragorn. _'This is beyond anything I have imagined,_ ' he said to the Elf.

_'The gods are toying with us,_ ' Legolas answered, looking towards the sky. A shout and groan behind him caused him to stop, watching in slight amusement as Gimli rolled back down the hill. 'Gimli, are you all right?' he shouted to the Dwarf.

'I just got the wind knocked out of me. I'm fine!' Gimli shouted back, getting to his feet and proceeding to run up the hill once more in an attempt to catch up with them. Legolas had already caught up with Aragorn.

oOoOo

Pippin dragged himself along the ground towards Merry and Draco who were lying on the ground. Draco had woken up but was pretending to be dead, and Merry wasn't talking much. 'Did you know this is like talking to a wall?' Merry muttered quietly to Pippin regarding Draco as he came over.

'Merry?' Pippin said, looking at Merry worriedly.

Merry turned to him. 'I think we may have made a mistake leaving the Shire, Pippin,' he said to him.

They looked around as strange noises erupted from within the trees. Draco sat up straight in panic, looking around him. One of the Orcs dropped the wood it was carrying. 'You're not dead!?' it shouted at him.

'Am I not?' Draco asked, putting on a confused expression. 'I just assumed this was heaven, what with the... uh...' he paused for a long moment, eyeing the Orcs, '...um...scenery?' he asked, and the Orc kicked him. Draco sat back up, huffing. 'That was uncalled for! The cruelty! What have I ever done to you!?' he shouted at it, but he didn't receive an answer. He stuck his middle finger up at it causing it to growl at him. 'Ah, the middle finger, the most communicative of fingers,' he sighed, looking at his hands which were bound. The noise erupted again, and Draco looked around, his eyes finally resting on Merry and Pippin. 'What's making that noise?' he asked them.

Merry looked over at the forest where the Orcs were cutting the trees down for firewood. 'It's the trees,' he whispered.

'What?' Pippin asked him confusedly.

Draco made his way over to them by dragging his bound hands along the ground as Merry explained to them. 'You remember the Old Forest, on the borders of Buckland? Folk used to say there was something in the water which made the trees grow tall and come alive,' he said, looking towards the trees.

'Alive?' Draco asked in astonishment, hearing another groan from the forest.

'Trees that could whisper, talk to each other, even move,' Merry told him.

They were interrupted by one of the Uruks. 'I'm starving. We ain't had nothing but maggoty bread for three stinking days,' it said, throwing the bread away to prove a point.

One of the Orcs readily agreed with it. 'Yeah! Why can't we have some meat!?' It asked, its eyes landing on the Hobbits and Draco and they looked back in slight fear. 'What about them? They're fresh,' it said, licking its lips.

The leader, Uglúk Pippin had learned his name was, of the Orcs returned then. 'They are not for eating,' he ordered them angrily.

Another Orc eyed them as Uglúk lifted the Hobbits away from Draco who tried to move over to them. 'What about their legs?' it asked, shaking its head. 'They don't need those. They look tasty,' it charged at them, but Uglúk grabbed it and threw it back.

'Get back, scum!' he shouted. Draco wondered why they hadn't said anything about eating him yet. 'The prisoners go to Saruman. Alive and unspoiled,' he told them.

'Alive?' it asked, looking at them. 'Why alive? Do they give good sport?' it laughed.

Merry and Pippin looked on in curiosity while Draco tried to loosen the ropes around his hands as they bickered. If he could just get one hand free, he could get his wand from his boot and attack them.

'They have something. An Elvish weapon. The Master wants it for the war,' Uglúk told it as an Orc sneaked up behind Merry and Pippin.

'They think we have the Ring,' Pippin whispered to Merry.

Merry hushed him quickly. 'As soon as they find out we don't, we're dead,' he told him.

Draco managed to get his hand loose, sighing in relief, and he pulled his wand from his boot. He became momentarily distracted as the Orc who was sneaking up behind the two Hobbits spoke, 'Just a mouthful, a bit of the flank,' it said, moving to strike Merry.

Uglúk swung his sword around above the Hobbits heads, decapitating it. 'Looks like meat's back on the menu, boys,' he shouted to a cheer from the Orcs. They pushed Merry and Pippin out of the way so they could devour their fallen comrade.

'Come on,' Draco whispered to them, crawling away.

'Pippin,' Merry said, getting his attention. 'Let's go,' he whispered. Pippin nodded, following Draco and Merry towards the trees.

The other Orc who was talking about eating the Hobbits put a foot down on Draco's back. 'Go on. Call for help. Squeal. No one's going to save you now,' it said to him.

Draco looked back at it in disgust. Draco frowned, trying to think of a way out of his predicament while discreetly motioning for Merry and Pippin to flee. 'Please don't kill me,' Draco said, unable to think of anything else to say.

'Oh? Why I shouldn't kill you?' the Orc said to him.

'I'm wired to explode if anyone tries to kill me,' Draco told it quickly.

It frowned at him. 'Something tells me you're not taking me very seriously,' the Orc replied, placing its dagger right at his throat.

'No, no I am,' Draco said thoughtfully.

'Then scream in terror,' it said, digging the blade in a little.

'I'm too frightened to say anything,' Draco answered. A spear hit it in the back, and it fell on top of him, dead. He pushed the Orc off him. 'Thank Merlin,' he whispered, turning over and crawling towards Merry and Pippin who were still trying to make their way towards the forest.

'Pippin!' Merry shouted to him as unknown riders came into the clearing, attacking the Uruks and Orcs. Pippin crawled towards him as Draco reached them and they all crawled towards the forest. Pippin stopped momentarily, but the other two didn't know why. Draco quickly got the ropes off from around their hands, ushering them towards the forest. They stood at the edge for a moment, looking out at the riders as they killed the Orcs and Uruks.

They turned tail and fled into the dark forest when they realised they were spotted and an Orc was charging towards them. They ran until Draco was sure they were safe, stopping to catch his breath. Pippin looked up at him. 'Did we lose him? I think we lost him,' he said.

They heard a strange gurgling sound, causing them all to look towards where they came from. The Orc who was chasing them raised its fist at them. 'I'm going to rip out your filthy little innards!' it shouted, charging towards them.

Draco pushed them gently, and they started running once more until they reached a group of trees standing close together. He ushered them to hide behind one of them, lying flat on the ground, and pointing his wand at the approaching Orc. He looked at them, motioning for them to carry on. 'Go, I'll follow in just a sec,' he whispered to them as the Orc got nearer. They nodded and took off running again.

'Come here!' the Orc shouted, spotting the Hobbits.

Draco, upon noticing if he stayed where he was he would most likely be killed, stood quickly and followed the Hobbits. He caught up to them, looking around for a safe place to hide them. He looked up, frowning and clicking his tongue in thought. He turned back to the Hobbits. 'Trees. Climb a tree,' he told them and watched as they climbed the nearest tree to them, and he followed them up.

Merry looked around in relief. 'He's gone,' he said with a smile, but something grabbed his foot and attempted to pull him from the tree. It succeeded, and Merry fell, landing on his back and the Orc hovered above him with a sword.

Pippin looked on in horror while Draco pointed his wand at the Orc. 'Merry!' Pippin shouted. Draco was about to fire a spell, but something grabbed him, and Pippin let out a yell as he was seized as well. They realised the tree was holding them, and they froze in fear. For the first time in Merlin knows how long, Draco did not wish to die.

The Orc raised its sword, looking down upon Merry. 'Let's put a maggot-hole in your belly!' it said, about to stab him, but a sound from behind it made it freeze. Merry looked on in terror as a massive trunk of the tree squished the Orc.

Merry stood quickly, looking up at the tree and then to Draco and Pippin who were being held captive in its hands. Pippin managed to turn to look at him. 'Run, Merry!' he shouted. Merry turned to flee, but the tree placed Draco in the same hand it had Pippin in and walked forward, scooping Merry up in its now-free hand, looking at the three of them angrily.

'Little Orcs,' it said with a growl.

Pippin looked on in fear. 'It's talking, Merry,' he said in astonishment.

Draco stared in disbelief. 'The tree is talking,' he whispered, looking towards the sky. 'Now I've seen everything,' he muttered to himself. When entertainment turns into a surreal reflection of your life, you're a lucky man if you can laugh at the joke. Luck and Draco weren't on speaking terms, or maybe the place was just too damn lame to be funny.

'Tree?' it shouted, walking with them. 'I am no tree! I am an Ent,' it told them.

Merry smiled. 'A tree-herder. A shepherd of the forest,' he said in awe.

Draco looked at the Hobbit in alarm. 'Don't talk to it, Merry. Don't encourage it!' he told him, looking at Pippin pointedly as well.

'Treebeard, some call me,' the Ent told them.

Pippin looked up at the Ent. 'And whose side are you on?' he asked in fear.

'Side? I am on nobody's side because nobody's on my side, little Orc. Nobody cares for the woods anymore,' Treebeard said to them, its voice sounding resigned.

Merry narrowed his eyes a little. 'We're not Orcs! We're Hobbits!' he shouted, pausing for a moment when he realised Draco wasn't a Hobbit and motioned to him. 'Apart from him, he's not a Hobbit. He's of the Big Folk, the Men,' Merry told it.

'I have heard of the race of Men. But Hobbits? Never heard of a Hobbit before. Sounds like Orc mischief to me!' it said, squeezing the three companions. 'They come with fire. They come with axes. Gnawing, biting, breaking, hacking, burning! Destroyers and usurpers! Curse them!' he shouted out angrily.

'No!' Draco shouted out to it. 'You don't understand. They're Hobbits!' he added.

'Halflings!' Pippin added.

'Shire-folk!' Merry put in.

'I am of the Men though!' Draco shouted.

It started squeezing them again, and they groaned in pain. 'Maybe you are, and maybe you aren't. The White Wizard will know,' Treebeard informed them.

'The White Wizard?' Pippin asked in despair.

'Saruman,' Draco whispered in shock. They were thrown to the ground in front of a figure standing tall and proud, and they looked up in disbelief and awe.

oOoOo

Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli continued their pursuit of Merry, Pippin, and Draco. This was for three days and nights without sleep or food, and now they were into the fourth morning. Legolas stopped, turning towards the sun. 'A red sun rises,' he whispered, looking down at the ground in worry. 'Blood has been spilt this night,' he said to himself, following Aragorn with Gimli trailing behind them.

They slowed to a walk as Aragorn examined the ground, but a screech halted him, and he motioned for his companions to follow him. He took off at a run once more, hiding behind a rock near to them as many men on horses rode up the hill. Aragorn glanced at Legolas, nodding and standing up. 'Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark!?' he shouted to the riders. They about turned, riding back towards them, and forming a tight circle around them, pointing their spears at them.

Aragorn put up his hands in surrender as one of the riders addressed them. 'What business does an Elf, a Man, and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark?' he asked them, but they did not answer. 'Speak quickly!' he shouted in a commanding tone.

'Give me your name, horse-master, and I shall give you mine,' Gimli told him. Aragorn rolled his eyes at the Dwarf.

The rider got down from his horse, moving towards them. Aragorn placed a hand on Gimli's shoulder. 'I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground,' he said, and realised Legolas loaded his bow, aiming towards his head at point-blank range.

'You would die before your stroke fell,' Legolas snarled. All the spears the riders pointed at him, and Aragorn stepped forward, pushing his bow toward the ground. Gimli looked on in shock and slight shame because an Elf defended him. Legolas lowered his bow but continued to stare at the man angrily.

Aragorn stepped up to the rider. 'I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn,' he told him, motioning to Gimli and Legolas. 'This is Gimli, son of Glóin, and Legolas, son of Thranduil of the Woodland Realm, the Prince of Mirkwood,' he told them. At this, the rider's eyes fell once again on Legolas who glared back angrily. 'We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your King,' Aragorn told them.

The rider looked away for a moment sadly. He looked back at him. 'Théoden no longer recognises friend from foe,' he said, taking off his helmet. 'Not even his own kin. My name is Éomer, son of Éomund, and nephew to King Théoden,' he told them. All the riders pulled back their weapons. 'Saruman has poisoned the mind of the King, and claimed Lordship over these lands,' he told them. Aragorn exchanged a brief worried glance with Legolas who looked around past the riders. 'My Company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished,' he told them. Aragorn looked back at him with a frown. 'The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there; they say as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere, his spies slip past our nets,' he said, looking pointedly at Legolas and Aragorn started to get the feeling those two were not going to be getting along in a hurry.

'We are no spies. We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They have taken three of our friends' captive,' Aragorn told him.

Éomer looked back at Aragorn. 'The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night,' he told them.

'But there were two Hobbits and a young man. Did you see two Hobbits and a man with them?' Gimli asked them worriedly.

'The Hobbits would be small. Only children to your eyes,' Aragorn explained to him.

Éomer looked down slightly guiltily. 'We left none alive,' he told them. Aragorn's eyes widened in horror while Legolas' glare intensified. Éomer pointed up the hill where they came from. 'We piled the carcasses and burned them,' he told them sadly. Legolas looked over the hill to see smoke rising from behind it and frowned.

Aragorn closed his eyes sadly. Gimli stared at the man in shock. 'Dead?' he asked.

Éomer looked down at him, nodding. 'I am sorry,' he said sincerely. Legolas looked down sadly, placing a comforting arm around Gimli's shoulders as Aragorn did the same. Éomer looked behind him, whistling. 'Hasufel! Arod!' he shouted, and two horses came towards them. 'May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters.' The horses walked up to them, and Legolas instantly took the reins of Arod, stroking his neck with a small smile. 'Farewell,' Éomer said to them, getting back up onto his horse and placing his helmet back on. Legolas looked down sadly as Aragorn took hold of Hasufel. 'Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands,' he said almost angrily. 'We ride north!' he shouted to his riders, taking off with them following and leaving the three companions behind.

Aragorn climbed on top of Hasufel while Legolas quickly pulled the saddle from Arod as Elves didn't use saddles when riding horses, and used the reins to flip himself up onto him. Legolas raised his eyebrows, squaring his shoulders while Gimli looked up at him impatiently. 'Are you going to help me up Elf, or are you going to continue to show off!?' he said, and Legolas looked down at him. Opting not to answer, he grabbed Gimli by the scruff of his neck, pulling him up behind him on Arod.

They rode towards the smoke over the hill, getting there reasonably quickly on the horses. As they reached the corpse pile, Legolas looked around in horror. Aragorn instantly climbed off his horse, walking towards the corpses, looking around for anything which might give him a clue to Merry, Pippin, and Draco still being alive. 'Search everywhere,' Aragorn said.

Legolas climbed down from Arod, pulling Gimli down after him causing the Dwarf to fall onto his backside, but Legolas wasn't particularly bothered. He had other things to worry about and helped Aragorn look around the area. Gimli got up, muttering something about the lack of courtesy in Elves, and ran his axe over the corpse pile.

His eyes watered when he found a belt and sheath belonging to one of the Hobbits. 'It's one of their wee belts,' Gimli said to Legolas. Legolas looked down at the ground sadly, reciting a Sindarin prayer. Aragorn continued to look around, not wanting to give up hope. Aragorn kicked one of the Orcs helmets away from him in anger and let out a heart-breaking shout, falling to his knees with tears falling from his eyes. Gimli tried to fight back his own tears, looking at his two comrades. 'We failed them,' he whispered, and Legolas placed a hand over his heart, patting the sad Dwarf on the shoulder in comfort with his other.

Aragorn looked around resignedly, but something on the ground caught his attention. He frowned, touching the ground. 'A Hobbit lay here,' he told them, while Legolas and Gimli looked on curiously. Aragorn swiped his hand over another part of the ground just next to the other. 'And the other,' he said, looking around the surrounding area. 'And a man lay here,' he said, finding another much larger area of disturbed land. 'They crawled,' he said, moving along the ground and examining each part of it. 'Their hands were bound.' Aragorn stood, ambling while Legolas and Gimli followed him, also looking around. Aragorn found some rope on the ground which was cut off, examining it. 'Their bonds were cut,' he said, looking around desperately. Legolas and Gimli followed, feeling a new bout of hope in their hearts. 'They ran over here,' he said, pointing to some ground with footprints. 'They were followed,' he said, pointing to a broader set of footprints near the smaller ones, and the ones made by Elvish boots. Aragorn started jogging, following the three sets of prints. 'Tracks lead away from the battle...' he told them, coming to a halt at the edge of a forest. Legolas and Gimli came to a stop next to him, looking into the dark forest. Aragorn looked at them, '...into Fangorn Forest,' he finished.

Gimli looked up at him. 'Fangorn?' he asked in disbelief. 'What madness drove them in there?' he asked.

oOoOo

Hermione stirred from a sharp pain piercing through her shoulder, and she opened her eyes, looking around. She wondered if the night before was a dream and her imagination was running away with her. When she looked around, she noticed Thranduil standing over next to a beautiful white horse. He was whispering to it gently, and Hermione could only make out a few words of what he was saying. He turned to her. 'I hope you slept peacefully,' he said to her softly. He took the horse over towards her. 'This is Guriskas. He is Legolas' horse. He will take you to my Son safely,' he informed her.

Hermione tried to stand, but dizziness caused her to fall back down. 'What's happening?' she slurred, a sharp pain ripping through her shoulder.

'I must apologise,' Thranduil said, kneeling down to inspect her wound. 'The poison in the wound is no more, but it does not mean infection will not occur. I fear you may have blood-poisoning. Legolas will have the means of curing you,' he told her quickly. He picked her up into his arms, placing her on Guriskas' back. 'Elves are not accustomed to using saddles, so you must hold onto the reins,' he told her. Hermione tried to focus her eyes on him and listen, but his voice faded in and out as he spoke. He attached her bags, weapons, and other provisions to the coverlet over the horse's back. After he was done, he looked up at her with a sad smile, reaching up to cup her cheek gently. 'It is a pleasure to have met you, Lady Hermione. I pray we meet again soon,' he whispered, stroking the horse's neck affectionately and whispering in Elvish to it.

Guriskas, as if he understood him, took off at a pace which was not too fast or too slow. Hermione struggled to hold onto the reins, unable to understand why she suddenly felt so horrible. The night before, her vision had cleared, and the pain was dulled, but now it seemed to be back with a vengeance. Hermione closed her eyes against the pain, letting herself succumb to the darkness, knowing she would be with Legolas again soon.

 


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three: The White Wizard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own LotRs or HP. I only own the plot.

_**Chapter Twenty-Three: The White Wizard** _

Many miles away to the far north-west of Mordor on the mountainous, rocky terrain of Emyn Muil, Frodo, Sam, and Harry followed Gollum through valleys, up and down slippery, steep slopes, and over boulders ranging from large to small. Down a steep, rocky hill they walked, slipping and sliding every now and again due to the vast amount of rain which had descended upon them the night before. This slope came to an end, leading into another narrow valley full of twists and turns until finally, they reached the end of the Emyn Muil and ahead of them, Mordor loomed closer.

The lands before them now were mostly flat with a few rocks and boulders here and there, but the relief they felt upon being out of Emyn Muil was unmatched. They sat upon the grass next to a rock to rest for a moment.

Gollum, always the proud creature, turned to them. 'See? See? We've led you out! Hurry Man and Hobbitses. Hurry! Very lucky we find you,' he said, proceeding to run forward and jump up onto the rock Frodo was leaning wearily against. The trio sighed and stood, adjusting their satchels to a more comfortable position on their backs. Frodo glanced at Gollum with a worn-out frown upon his brow, passing the rock the creature was perched upon. As Sam and Harry drew closer to the creature, Gollum seemed to shrink from what could have been slight fear as he eyed them with large, beady eyes. 'Nice Man and Hobbit,' he whispered to himself, leaping off the rock to land by Frodo, creating a wide berth between himself and the two who didn't trust him.

For a while, this continued, the four silent as Gollum took the lead. The lands around them became muddy and steep to walk over. Sam huffed, following behind Harry, and examining the surrounding area. His foot slipped on some mud, causing it to become lathered in murky water reaching up to his knee. 'Whoa, it's a bog!' he shouted, letting out an angry growl. He looked at Harry and Frodo, who were further ahead. 'He's led us into a swamp!' he shouted, looking down at his leg in disgust. The mucky water was already drying, and a lair of flaking dirt remained.

Gollum turned back to him. 'A swamp, yes, yes,' he said in a tone sounding almost gleeful. He turned to Frodo. 'Come, Master. We will take you on safe paths through the mist. Come, Hobbits, Man, come! We go quickly,' he said, beckoning for them to follow. They did, dodging and jumping over pits of mud on the ground. Gollum spoke to them. 'I found it, I did. The way through the marshes. Orcs don't use it. Orcs don't know it. They go around for miles and miles. Come quickly. Swift and quick as shadows we must be,' he told them, jumping over rock and pit with an ease which made Harry, Frodo, and Sam almost envious of the creature's agility.

As far as they could see, the marshlands stretched on for miles upon miles. Harry thought, with slight amusement, if planes were invented at this time, they would appear as mere specks from the sky, if they were seen at all. They continued across the narrow winding paths which were safe to walk on and eventually they came to a large patch of ground about a quarter of the way across, sitting down to take a short break.

Harry looked around in slight curiosity mingled with disgust. 'Of all the paths we could have taken, we had to come by a swamp,' he muttered, sitting down on one of the flatter surfaced rocks in the clearing.

Sam nodded in agreement, sitting upon a rock near to him. 'I hate this place; it's too quiet. There's been no sight nor sound of a bird for two days,' he complained, pulling out some Lembas Bread and unwrapping it from the leaf. He broke some off, handing it to Harry and giving some to Frodo.

Gollum jumped up onto a boulder, his face scrunched up horribly, watching them eat. 'No, no birdses to eat, no crunchable birdses. We are famished, yes! Famished we are, precious!' he complained, placing his head in his hands. Gollum lowered his hands, looking at the ground. He noticed a worm digging its way out of the sand below the rock, and his eyes widened in glee, swooping down and grabbing it in his long, bony fingers. He looked at it for a moment, shoving it into his mouth, and chewing on it loudly.

This action brought two identical looks of disgust from Harry and Sam. 'That's disgusting,' Harry said to Sam who nodded his head, taking a bite of his Lembas Bread.

Frodo looked up at Gollum at Harry's statement, a small frown appearing on his face. Taking pity on the creature, Frodo broke off a piece of his Lembas Bread. 'Here,' he said, tossing it towards Gollum.

Gollum picked it up in curiosity. 'What does it eats? Is it tasty?' He asked, eyeing the Lembas for a moment. He took a bite, chewing for merely a few seconds. He choked, spitting it out, and throwing the rest away. 'It tries to chokes us! We can't eats Hobbit and Man food! We must starve!' he complained, grabbing his throat in pain.

Sam growled, looking at Gollum. 'Well, starve, then. And good riddance!' he shouted at him. Harry silently agreed but didn't show it.

Gollum frowned back at Sam angrily. 'Oh, cruel Hobbit! It does not care if we be hungry. Does not care if we should die!' He said more to himself rather than the three companions. He turned to Frodo, the frown lifting from his face. 'Not like Master. Master cares. Master knows. Yes, precious. Once it takes hold of us, it never let's go,' Gollum said to himself more than to Frodo.

Frodo frowned at these words, reaching up to the Ring hanging around his neck. He took it out from beneath his shirt, studying it tiredly. Gollum's eyes grew large when he looked upon it. Gollum reached out to touch the Ring, but Frodo noticed, angrily pushing the creatures hand away. 'Don't touch me!' he told him firmly. Gollum jumped back like he was scalded with hot water. Silence followed after this until Harry stood, shouldering his bag once more. Frodo and Sam followed suit, and soon they were all continuing through the marshlands.

For many more miles, the four companions picked their way gingerly through the marshes until they reached a part of the swamp which was haunted by restless spirits. Harry knew the appetites of ghosts intimately. They hungered for revenge. Harry looked around, feeling an eerie chill creep up his spine and he looked down into one of the swamp pits. Just noticeable to his eyes in the dirty water were many faces; faces floating in the water, still, rotting, and pale, and flickering flames on the swamps. 'Bloody hell! There are dead things!' he shouted, gaining the attention of Frodo and Sam who looked down at the pale, haunting faces also.

'Dead faces in the water!' Sam said, his eyes wide with horror.

Gollum looked down at the dead, floating beneath the surface of the water. 'All dead. All rotten. Elves, and men, and Orcses. A great battle long ago,' he explained, turning back to face them. 'The Dead Marshes. Yes, yes that is their name. This way. Don't follow the lights,' he warned them, crawling along on all fours, and turning around once or twice to make sure they were following him.

They stayed to the paths Gollum was crossing, opting to believe they were the safest. Sam started to think differently as his foot, once again, slipped and his other leg became lathered in the horrid water. He let out a yelp, pulling his leg out, the water dripping down his leg to rest in beads on the thick curly hair on his foot. Gollum turned back to look at him upon hearing his shout. 'Careful now, or Hobbits and Man go down to join the dead ones and light little candles of their own,' he warned, turning and continuing.

Frodo, who was walking behind Gollum, stopped and looked down into one of the swamps curiously, looking at one of the faces. This corpse was garbed up in Elven armour, and Frodo stared at it intently, wondering how the Elf died when its eyes opened wide suddenly. Startled, Frodo fell face-down into the water. 'Frodo!' Harry and Sam shouted, quickly trying to make their way over to where he was only moments before he fell into the water.

From under the water, Frodo's eyes were wide with horror as many faces of the dead leered at him, no longer still and quiet, but screaming and grasping at him painfully, their rotten, ripped clothing and patched hair flowing about their repugnantly marred faces. Frodo started to panic when they reached out their wrinkled and scarred hands towards him, trying to grab at his arms and legs to pull him down to the bottom with them.

As he tried to move away, something grabbed him from behind and, in his panic, he let out a strangled yell under the water. He was pulled out of the swamp spluttering and gasping for air. He looked around at Gollum, who pulled him out and saved him, in perplexed gratitude and disbelief. 'Gollum?' he asked when he regained his voice.

Gollum stared back at him with wide eyes. 'Don't follow the lights!' he shouted in warning, crawling away.

Frodo watched him go with uncertainty. Sam and Harry ran to his side. 'Frodo, are you alright?' Harry asked him, checking the Hobbit for any wounds.

'Gave us a right scare there, Mr Frodo,' Sam said, his voice laced with worry for his friend.

'I'm alright,' Frodo whispered, lying back, and still panting as he stared at Gollum.

oOoOo

Night fell on the marshes, the sun fading down behind the distant horizon forming a red glow across the sky. The four companions were about half-way across the marshes now, settling down to rest for the night. Sam and Harry quickly fell asleep due to exhaustion, but Frodo remained awake, fingering the Ring and staring at it in mesmerised fascination.

From behind him, he heard a sound and quickly placed the Ring back underneath his shirt. He turned to find Gollum muttering to himself, 'Sooo bright. Sooo beautiful,' he said. The creature looked around at him, making a circle over his right palm with his left. 'Our preciousss...' he whispered, slurring the word.

Frodo frowned at him. 'What did you say?' he asked him.

Gollum stopped the pattern he was making on his palm, looking at Frodo. 'Master should be resting. Master needs to keep up his strength,' he said, crawling over to one of the water pits and looking into it.

Frodo pulled his blanket off and stood up, looking at Gollum for a minute. He slowly made his way over to him, crouching down in front of him. 'Who are you?' he asked quietly.

Gollum looked back at him with wide beady eyes. 'Mustn't ask us. Not its business. Gollum, Gollum,' he answered, shaking his head quickly to make himself forget the question.

'Gandalf told me you were one of the River Folk,' Frodo whispered to him.

Gollum turned away from him. 'Cold be heart and hand and bone. Cold be travellers far from home,' he chanted, attempting to ignore Frodo.

'He said your life was a sad story,' Frodo added, continuing to watch Gollum.

'They do not see what lies ahead, when sun has failed, and moon is dead,' Gollum continued to chant, looking down into the mucky water of the swamp.

Frodo frowned, not saying anything for a moment, looking down into the water. He glanced back at Gollum. 'You were not so very different from a Hobbit once, were you... Sméagol?' Frodo asked him.

Gollum snapped his head around at him, his eyes wide. 'What did you call me?' he asked him.

'That was your name once, wasn't it? A long time ago,' Frodo said to him.

Gollum frowned, looking away. 'My name... My name...' he said, narrowing his eyes. 'S... S... Sméagol…' he whispered, placing his head in his hands.

Overhead, there came the piercing scream of the Nazgûl, startling Harry and Sam. They shot up, staring up at the sky. Frodo and Gollum looked up with terror etched on their faces. Gollum let out a cry. 'Black Riders!' Sam shouted, looking up.

Gollum looked around at them in panic. 'Hide! Hide!' he shouted, crawling quickly to hide.

Frodo went to stand, but a piercing pain shot through his shoulder, where the Black Rider stabbed him before they reached Rivendell. The pain stopped him, and he fell back down, clutching his chest. He let out a cry, and Harry and Sam ran to his side to help him up. 'Come on, Frodo!' Harry shouted, trying to get him to move. Frodo was immobilised, clutching the Ring at his chest, the blinding pain causing him to cry out again. Harry picked him up and, motioning for Sam to follow, led them to some bushes and bramble close by. He placed Frodo in them so he would be hidden. Sam followed in after and Harry went in after him. Harry looked up at the sky through a small gap in the bushes only to see a fell beast swooping down upon the marshes and, on its back, was a cloaked and hooded figure which reminded him of a Dementor. The figure let out another scream, and Harry covered his ears from the sound, chilling him to the very bone. 'Things have taken a turn for the surreal,' Harry muttered to himself, looking up again at the Black Rider and the beast.

'Quick! They will see us! They will see us!' Gollum shouted over to them.

Sam looked at him. 'I thought they were dead!' he said, looking back up to the sky where the Black Rider was circling.

'Dead? No, you cannot kill them. No,' Gollum answered, his voice panicky. The Nazgûl emitted a high-pitched screech, and Gollum cowered low to the ground in his hiding place. 'Wraiths! Wraiths on wings! They are calling for it. They are calling for the preciousss,' he shouted out, closing his eyes in terror.

Frodo felt it, the call of the Ring and groped at it, grasping it in his hand. Harry and Sam noticed this and Sam grabbed hold of Frodo's hand to stop him. 'Mr Frodo! It's alright. I'm here,' he said, and Frodo calmed slightly. Gollum and Harry watched the Nazgûl circle the marshes above them, swooping down every now and again to fly low across the land, looking for something. After a moment, it started ascending higher into the sky, taking off towards the black lands of Mordor.

The four companions made their way out of their hiding places, glancing at each other. Gollum jumped up onto a rock, gesturing for them to follow him. 'Hurry, Hobbits and Man. The Black Gate is very close,' he told them, jumping off the rock, and crawling along the spindly paths. Harry, Frodo, and Sam exchanged tired looks, following Gollum and keeping to the routes he took.

oOoOo

Many miles away from where Harry, Frodo, Sam, and Gollum were trudging through the mountains, Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas were walking cautiously in Fangorn Forest searching for any trace of Merry, Pippin, and Draco.

Gimli looked at the leaves of a bush to which were a healthy green and full of life. This is not why he looked at them, for on a couple of these leaves there was a strange gooey purplish blue liquid, and Gimli fingered the dark stain, placing his finger into his mouth. His face scrunched up in disgust, spitting on the ground. 'Orc blood,' he told Aragorn and Legolas who turned to see what was wrong with him.

Aragorn looked down at the ground, noticing unusual markings on the path. 'These are strange tracks,' he whispered more to himself than to his companions.

'The air is so close in here,' Gimli muttered, looking around.

Legolas stopped ahead of them, looking around. 'This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory...' he paused, frowning and looking back and forth between the trees, '...and anger,' he finished in a whisper. His eyes widened when the trees groaned all around them, and Gimli threateningly raised his axe. 'The trees are speaking to each other!' Legolas told them.

Aragorn quickly turned to Gimli who was holding his axe up as if ready to attack. 'Gimli!' he whispered to him loudly.

Gimli looked at him in confusion. 'Huh?'

Aragorn gestured to his axe. 'Lower your axe,' he told him, and Gimli made an 'o' with his mouth, lowering his axe slowly so as not to seem threatening.

Legolas walked over to him, placing a hand upon his shoulder. 'They have feelings, my friend. The Elves began it, waking up the trees, teaching them to speak,' he explained to him, walking further ahead to watch and listen.

Gimli frowned, watching the Elf. 'Talking trees, what do trees have to talk about? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings?' Gimli asked in all seriousness, but his eyes widened when the trees groaned as if in answer to what he said.

Legolas looked around, his eyes widening as he listened. 'Aragorn, _something is out there!_ ' he shouted to him.

Aragorn looked up from where he was looking at the ground and walked over to him. _'What do you see_?' he asked, looking around.

Legolas' eyes shifted quickly, looking around and they narrowed. 'The White Wizard approaches,' he whispered to Aragorn who nodded.

As Gimli came up to stand between Legolas and Aragorn, the Ranger closed his eyes momentarily, taking a deep breath. 'Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us,' he whispered to them, wrapping a hand around the hilt of his sword. Gimli tightened his hold on his axe while Legolas slowly notched an arrow to his bow. 'We must be quick,' Aragorn told them, and they both nodded in understanding.

They all took a deep breath, letting out a yell and turning around. Legolas shot his arrow, while Gimli swung his axe and the figure deflected both. Aragorn's sword grew too hot to hold, and he dropped it before it could burn his hand. The bright light engulfed the figure seemed to emanate only brighter, and they shielded their eyes from its beam. 'You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits and a young Man,' the White Wizard stated.

Aragorn took his hands away from his eyes, but they were still narrowed from the bright light. 'Where are they?' he asked the stranger.

'They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?' the White Wizard asked.

Aragorn frowned, trying to make out who they were speaking to. 'Who are you? Show yourself!' he shouted. The light emanating from the figure dimmed, revealing Gandalf wearing all white. He smiled as Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli all looked on in astonishment. 'It cannot be,' Aragorn whispered, tears welling in his eyes.

Legolas' eyes filled with tears. 'Forgive me!' he said sincerely. Legolas and Gimli fell to their knees, bowing to Gandalf. 'I mistook you for Saruman,' he whispered with his head lowered.

Gandalf smiled. 'I am Saruman,' he told them and they looked up at him in confusion. 'Or rather, Saruman as he should have been,' he explained.

Aragorn shook his head, tears continuing to fall from his eyes. 'You fell,' he stated, looking at Gandalf with a mixture of relief and disbelief.

'Through fire and water,' he told them, sighing slightly. 'From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth,' he began, remembering his fight with the creature atop Dúrin's Tower. 'Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside,' he said to them, and his eyes saddened. 'Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead, and every day was as long as a life-age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again,' he told them as a smile alighted on his face once more. 'I've been sent back until my task is done,' he finished, looking at all three of them in turn.

'Gandalf!' Aragorn said with a smile.

'Gandalf?' he asked with a frown. 'Yes... that was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name,' he said with a smile.

'Gandalf!' Gimli said in slight awe, but there was no mistaking the happiness in his tone also.

Gandalf looked at them all, a twinkle in his eye. 'I am Gandalf the White,' he told them, receiving a smile from Legolas. 'And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide,' he told them. He picked up a grey bundle and opened it, revealing it to be an Elven cloak which he put on over his white robes. He started walking through the forest, motioning for Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli to follow which they didn't hesitate in doing so. 'One stage of your journey is over, another begins. We must ride to Edoras with all speed,' he explained to them.

Gimli looked up at the Wizard at these words. 'Edoras? That is no short distance!' he said, making it sound as though he may have been complaining.

Aragorn was also looking at Gandalf with slight disbelief in his eyes. 'We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the King,' he explained.

Gandalf turned to him. 'Yes, and it will not be easily cured,' he explained, continuing through the forest.

Gimli let out a slight growl. 'Then we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor Hobbits and young man here in this horrid, dark, dank, tree-infested—' Gimli stopped talking as angry groans of the trees reverberated through the forest, and he changed his tactic. 'I mean, charming, quite charming forest,' he muttered causing Legolas to smile slightly in amusement.

Gandalf stopped, turning to them. 'It was more than mere chance that brought Merry, Pippin, and Draco to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry, Pippin, and Draco will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains,' he explained cryptically.

Aragorn smiled at this, looking at Gandalf. 'In one thing you have not changed, dear friend,' he said.

Gandalf looked at him. 'What's that?' he asked curiously.

'You still speak in riddles,' Aragorn answered, laughing and causing the old wizard to laugh with him.

After they both stopped laughing, a blanket of seriousness seemed to lay upon the air around them once more. 'A thing is about to happen which has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up... and find that they are strong,' he explained, walking again.

'Strong!?' Gimli asked in disbelief, looking around upon hearing the trees groan again. 'Oh, that's good,' he added, looking around at the trees in caution.

Gandalf turned to Gimli. 'So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf. Merry, Pippin, and Draco are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be,' he told him as they continued walking.

Gimli frowned, looking at Gandalf's back and he heaved a great sigh. 'This new Gandalf's grumpier than the old one,' he muttered to himself as they finally exited the forest.

Gandalf stopped, whistling piercingly which echoed across the plain. After a few moments, an answering neigh could be heard as a white horse galloped up to them. Legolas' eyes widened in awe. 'That is one of the Mearas unless my eyes are cheated by some spell,' he said to Gandalf who smiled at the Elf.

The horse galloped up to Gandalf who ran a hand down his neck affectionately. 'Shadowfax,' Gandalf whispered, and Gimli bowed in respect. 'He's the lord of all horses, and he's been my friend through many dangers,' Gandalf explained.

Aragorn frowned, looking back across the plain and noticing the silhouette of another white horse heading towards them. 'Did you summon another, Gandalf?' Aragorn asked, keeping his eyes on the approaching horse.

His three companions looked up at the horse also. Legolas stepped forward, a frown on his face as he eyed the horse with confusion. 'Guriskas,' he whispered.

Aragorn glanced at him, looking back at the horse. 'Is he not your horse, Legolas?' Aragorn asked him.

Legolas nodded. 'A figure rides astride him. My Father must have sent them,' he explained as the horse drew nearer. Legolas' frown deepened as it became clear to him the rider was female and appeared to be wounded. His breath caught in his throat upon realising who it was. 'Hermione,' he whispered, running towards Guriskas.

'Legolas!' Aragorn shouted, grabbing Gimli's shoulder to stop the Dwarf from running after the Elf.

Legolas reached his horse, taking hold of the reins to stop him gently. Hermione was rocking back and forth, her eyes closed and he reached up, placing two fingers against her neck and found a weak pulse. He let out a breath of relief as Hermione opened her eyes, looking at him. 'Legolas,' she whispered weakly, falling from the horse. Legolas instantly reached out, catching her in his arms as Gandalf, Aragorn, and Gimli came to his side.

'What has happened to her?' Aragorn asked him.

Legolas examined the wound. 'There is some powerful Magic at work here. An Elven salve was used to stop poisoning,' Legolas explained, gently tucking some stray hair behind her ear. 'She must have been attacked and, from the salve used, my Father rescued her. The poison is no more, but her blood is poisoned. There is a Magic I know not of which is keeping the wound open. I will need a place of safety to perform the countering of it,' he explained, picking Hermione up gently. He looked at Gandalf. 'I may need your help,' he whispered, and Gandalf nodded.

They walked back to where Shadowfax was still standing. Aragorn led Guriskas over to the other horse, while Gandalf studied the wound curiously. 'May I ask why Hermione was left on her own?" he asked his companions.

Aragorn frowned, looking down in shame. 'The fault is my own. The Lady took off after Frodo, Sam, and Harry, and it was me who told Legolas not to follow. It was a surprise to me I was even able to stop him. Instead, we tracked the Orcs who took Merry, Pippin, and Draco. I convinced Legolas she would be safe,' he said sadly, turning to Legolas. 'Forgive me, my friend. If I had known—' he was cut off.

'There was no way you could have known, Aragorn. There is nothing to forgive,' he whispered.

Aragorn nodded, while Gandalf looked at Hermione. 'We had best get her healed before we head to Edoras. She will ride with you Legolas so you can keep an eye on her,' he explained.

Legolas nodded, kneeling down and gently laying Hermione on the ground. He placed a hand over the wound on Hermione's shoulder, chanting quietly. From above him, Gandalf lowered the tip of his staff, resting it on Hermione's forehead gently. He started a chant as well and a bright light engulfed Hermione.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four: The Journey Continues on All Sides…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and any additional characters I add. All familiar dialogue is the property of J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson.

_**Chapter Twenty-Four: The Journey Continues on All Sides…** _

On the plains stretching far off into the distance on the edge of Fangorn Forest, Legolas and Gandalf continued their joint attempt at healing Hermione. Legolas was desperate, and the chant quickly turned into song as a green glow seemed to emanate from his hand to engulf the wound on Hermione's shoulder. For the first time in many years, Legolas felt the strain and weariness that Men are plagued with every day of their lives. He, for once, felt tired and that all he wanted was to sleep. Gandalf pulled his staff away as he finished his spell and Legolas pulled his hand away and began examining the wound once more.

The poisoning to her blood had been healed, and Legolas knew she would get better with time and rest. The wound, he noticed, had reopened and the hole from the arrow was rubies on her chest, blood glowing on her ivory skin. She was so beautiful. His rage seemed to build until all he could see was red in his anger. He made to leave, to hunt down whoever did this to her, but a hand on his arm stopped him.

Legolas looked at Aragorn. ‘Why do you stop me?’ he asked, his eyes darkening with anger.

‘Going after whoever did this to her will only succeed in darkening your heart. Do not let revenge cloud your judgement, Legolas. Hermione would not want you to go after them,’ Aragorn told him as Legolas looked back down at her and nodded.

‘You are right,’ Legolas answered, letting his shoulders slump just a little.

‘Gimli, you will ride with Aragorn,’ Gandalf said, handing Aragorn Hasufel's reins. ‘Legolas will take Hermione,’ he said, handing Arod's reins to him and then he got up onto Shadowfax. ‘We must make haste. Edoras is a ways away yet,’ Gandalf told them.

Legolas and Aragorn lifted Hermione up onto Arod and then Legolas walked over to Guriskas, taking his reins. ‘ _Thank you for bringing her to me, Guriskas. Fly home now to Mirkwood,_ ’ he told him and Guriskas, as if he understood what Legolas had said, neighed loudly before turning and galloping away towards Mirkwood and home.

Legolas watched him go for a moment with his hand resting over his heart before he grabbed the reins of Arod and skilfully jumped up, twisted and landed gracefully behind Hermione. He pulled her back into him, wrapping an arm around her so she would be more secure as he took the reins with his other hand. Legolas gave Gandalf a small nod, and the five companions began to ride across the plains towards Edoras.

oOoOo

Far in Fangorn Forest under the dark blanket cast by the surrounding trees, the Ent Treebeard walked through the forest with Merry and Pippin sitting on one of his shoulders, while Draco was on the other. Treebeard was singing as a way of keeping the three companions amused; however, this only succeeded in making them struggle to keep their eyes open.

‘Getting sleepy,’ Draco muttered, trying to get himself into a more comfortable position.

As Treebeard sang, Merry, Pippin, and Draco all let out equally large yawns before Merry turned to the tree-herder. ‘Is it much further?’ he asked, his eyes dropping closed for a second before he forced them back open.

‘Bru-ra-hroom,’ Treebeard coughed out before he looked at Merry from the corner of his eye. ‘Don't be hasty. You might call it far, perhaps. My home lies deep in the forest near the roots of the mountain. I told Gandalf I would keep you safe. And safe is where I'll keep you,’ he explained before letting out a great sigh. ‘I believe you will enjoy this next one too. It's one of my own compositions. Right,’ he said as he cleared his throat and sang once more while Merry grabbed Pippin by the scruff of his collar to stop him from falling off Treebeard because he was falling asleep.

‘I is sleepy,’ Draco muttered as sleep took over him.

Treebeard sang for a while longer as the two Hobbits, and Draco drifted off to sleep, and upon noticing this, he stopped walking. ‘Oh,' he said, looking at the three sleeping companions. He reached up to them, before carefully putting them on the ground. ‘Sleep, little Shirelings and Man. Heed no nightly noise. Sleep till morning light. I have business in the forest. There are many to call. Many that must come,’ he said to them even though they were sound asleep. He turned around and walked away. ‘The Shadow lies on Fangorn. The withering of all woods is drawing near,’ he said to himself, continuing his way through the forest.

oOoOo

Somewhere far out on the plains of Rohan, Gandalf stood on a rock ledge facing east towards Mordor with a thoughtful expression on his face. Aragorn, who was sitting by the fire, looked around at his companions for a moment. Gimli was sharpening his axe while staring into the fire and Legolas was kneeling by Hermione, speaking to her softly. She had recently woken up after they had stopped for a rest.

Aragorn then looked up at Gandalf and stood to go and join his old friend.

 ‘That's quite a view,' Aragorn whispered, standing next to Gandalf.

‘Yes, it is. Quite a view,’ Gandalf answered but did not look at him. ‘The veiling shadow that glowers in the east takes shape. Sauron will suffer no rival. From the summit of Barad-dûr, his Eye watches ceaselessly. But he is not so mighty yet that he is above fear. Doubt ever gnaws at him. The rumour has reached him. The Heir of Númenor still lives,’ he said cryptically, looking at Aragorn who was looking back at him curiously. Gandalf lowered his voice to a whisper, ‘Sauron fears you, Aragorn. He fears what you may become. And so he'll strike hard and fast at the world of Men. He will use his puppet, Saruman, to destroy Rohan. War is coming. Rohan must defend itself and therein lies our first challenge for Rohan is weak and ready to fall. The king's mind is enslaved...’ he shook his head as he said this, ‘...it's an old device of Saruman's. His hold over King Théoden is now very strong. Sauron and Saruman are tightening the noose. But for all their cunning we have one advantage,’ he informed Aragorn as they looked at each other. ‘The Ring remains hidden. And that we should seek to destroy it has not yet entered their darkest dreams. And so the weapon of the enemy is moving towards Mordor in the hands of a Hobbit. Each day brings it closer to the fires of Mount Doom. We must trust now in Frodo. Everything depends upon speed and the secrecy of his quest,’ he told him, but Aragorn continued to look troubled. ‘Do not regret your decision to leave him. Frodo must finish this task alone,’ he told him as Aragorn looked up at him.

The Ranger smiled slightly. ‘He's not alone. Sam and Harry went with him,’ Aragorn told him.

Gandalf smiled at this, raising his eyebrows. ‘Did they? Did they indeed? Good. Yes, very good,’ he muttered.

They stood in companionable silence for a long while until Aragorn let out a sigh. ‘I'm dead to everyone unless I become what I may be,’ he muttered more to himself than to Gandalf.

Gandalf looked at him in slight surprise at his words before placing a hand on his shoulder. ‘The right man in the wrong place can make all the difference in the world,’ he told him, and Aragorn smiled slightly, feeling a little more comforted.

oOoOo

On a high rock overlooking Morannon, Frodo, Sam, Harry, and Gollum looked down upon a huge gate made of black metal and beyond them was a large plain full of fire, smoke and brimstone which led to where Mount Doom loomed in the distance. ‘The Black Gate of Mordor,’ Gollum said, turning to them. The enormous Black Gate was swarming with Orcs patrolling the length of it, while there were others in the towers standing guard and even more on the walls.

Sam let out a frustrated sigh. ‘Oh save us. My ol' Gaffer'd have a thing or two to say if he could see us now,’ he said, and Harry looked at him wondering what the hell a Gaffer was.

‘I think we misunderestimated!’ Harry muttered to Sam who frowned but nodded anyway.

Gollum looked over at them. ‘Master says to show him the way into Mordor, so good Sméagol does. Master says so,’ he said to them in a proud voice.

Frodo looked at him. ‘I did,’ he affirmed, looking back at the Black Gates.

They watched as more Orcs appeared on the Black Gate to add to the numbers already patrolling and Harry shook his head. ‘That's it then. There's no way we're getting past that alive,’ he said to them.

From the right down on the Morannon, an army of Easterling soldiers appeared, marching up to the Black Gate. One of them shouted a command that the four companions couldn't make out while another Orc sounded a horn, signalling for the Gate to be opened. The four companions watched in awe as two enormous cave trolls stretched with loud growls emitting from their horrible mouths, and then they pulled the mighty Gate open. Sam's eyes widened. ‘Look! The gate, it's opening! I can see a way down,’ he said and moved closer to the edge. Suddenly, the rock underneath him gave way, and he fell, and he let out a loud groan. 

‘Sam, no!’ Frodo shouted as he and Harry followed.

‘Master!’ Gollum shouted in panic as he, too, made to follow.

Two Easterling soldiers turned then and saw streams of dust coming down the cliff that was made by Sam, Frodo, and Harry. They moved away from the troop to investigate as to what it was. Frodo managed to reach Sam who was stuck in-between to narrowly placed rocks. As the Easterling soldiers moved closer and closer, Frodo threw his Elvish cloak over himself and Sam while Harry pulled out his wand and quickly Disillusioned himself. The soldiers stopped as they stood directly in front of Sam, but as they looked around, they could see nothing but the rocks. Frodo and Sam peered out from underneath the cloak while Harry kept perfectly still behind them as he, too, watched the soldiers. The soldiers continued to look around until they both shrugged, turning to rejoin their troop. After a moment, Frodo threw back the cloak while Harry took the spell off of himself and they reached down to help Sam back to his feet.

Frodo looked at both of them. ‘I do not ask you to come with me. I do not ask either of you,’ he told them.

Harry nodded while Sam took a firm hold of Frodo's shoulder. ‘I know, Mr Frodo,’ he told him sincerely before all three of them turned to look at the gates.

‘I doubt even these Elvish cloaks will hide us in there,’ Harry muttered to them, placing his wand back into his pocket. ‘Then again, I do have an invisibility cloak which would cover the both of you easily, and I could Disillusion myself,’ Harry said more to himself than to Frodo and Sam, but they still listened curiously. He then turned to them. ‘We are going to do this?' he asked, and they nodded. ‘Okay, when you're ready, Frodo,’ he said as he got ready to make the dangerous and possibly stupid run towards the Gate.

The three of them took a deep breath. ‘Now!’ Frodo shouted as they made to run, but something pulled him back along with Sam, and they went to grab Harry who also pulled him back.

They all turned to see it was Gollum who stopped them. ‘No! No, no master! They catch you! They catch you! Don't take it to him! He wants the preciousss. Always he's looking for it! And the preciousss is wanting to go back to him. But we mustn't let him have it,’ Gollum said, his voice panicky. Sam and Harry sat staring at Gollum as Frodo tried to make a run for it again. ‘No!’ Gollum shouted, pulling Frodo back again. ‘There's another way. More secret. A dark way,’ Gollum informed him, and Frodo stopped struggling, looking at him in curiosity.

Harry looked at Gollum murderously. ‘Why didn't you mention this before!?’ he shouted furiously.

‘Because Master did not ask!’ Gollum answered back with fear.

‘Every decision you've made has only brought us from worse to worse,’ Harry said to him, turning to look at the Black Gate.

‘He's up to something,’ Sam put in as he, too, looked at the Black Gate.

Frodo frowned slightly. ‘Are you saying there's another way into Mordor?’ he asked Gollum.

Gollum turned back to him, looking at him with wide eyes. ‘Yes. There's a path and some stairs, and then...' he paused for dramatic effect, ‘… a tunnel,’ he said, and Harry frowned at his emphasis on the tunnel.

A loud booming noise caused them all to look back at the Black Gates as they began to close once more. Harry looked down in disgust as Gollum stroked Frodo's arm, burying his face in the Hobbits cloak. Frodo looked down at him momentarily before looking up at Harry and Sam. ‘He's led us this far,’ he said to them.

Sam shook his head. ‘Mr Frodo, no,’ he whispered as he felt Harry stiffen next to him.

‘He's been true to his word,’ Frodo said to them as Harry began to shake his head.

‘No!’ Harry whispered forcefully.

Frodo sighed, frowning at them before turning back to Gollum. ‘Lead the way, Sméagol,’ Frodo said to him.

Gollum jumped up and down in glee. ‘Good Sméagol always helps,’ he said and crawled away. Frodo followed as Sam and Harry watched him go with disbelief. Turn around, walk away. That would have been the smart thing to do. Harry guessed he wasn't smart. He placed a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder and made to follow Frodo.

As they caught up to him, Frodo stopped and turned to them. ‘I don't know what the future holds..., but I want to finish what I came here for,’ he told them, and with that, he walked away leaving Harry and Sam to glance at each other before they followed. 

oOoOo

Back in Fangorn Forest, Merry and Draco stirred and woke up. They looked around for Pippin only to notice him sitting at a little waterfall drinking the flowing water from a bowl and sitting next to him was a barrel. Merry and Draco stood and looked around at the clearing they were left in. ‘Hello?' Merry called out.

‘Treebeard?’ Draco said in a loud voice.

‘Where has he gone?’ Merry asked to no one in particular, turning to look at Pippin.

Pippin smiled at him, placing the bowl back down next the waterfall. ‘I had the loveliest dream last night. There was this large barrel, full of pipe-weed. And we smoked all of it. And then you were sick, Merry. I'd give anything for a whiff of Old Toby,’ he said dreamily as Draco tried to figure out what Old Toby could be.

Draco looked around, hearing the trees make cracking sounds, but it sounded close to them. He and Merry moved closer to Pippin. ‘Did you hear that?’ Draco asked the two Hobbits.

Merry nodded, hearing the sound again. ‘There it is again. Something's not right here. Not right at all,’ Merry said to him, and Draco nodded in agreement.

They both turned as Pippin climbed down from the waterfall and stretched, making a strange noise as he did. Draco and Merry stared at him in astonishment. ‘You just said something... Treeish,’ Draco said in surprise.

‘No I didn't. I was just stretching,’ Pippin answered, stretching again and emitting the same noise as before.

Merry walked around him. ‘You're taller!' he shouted, looking at him.

‘Who?’ Pippin asked.

‘You!’ Merry answered.

‘Than what?’ Pippin asked him, watching Merry continue to look at him in disbelief.

‘Than me!’ Merry said in frustration as Draco looked on in amusement.

Pippin frowned, tapping a finger to his chin. ‘I've always been taller than you,’ Pippin said to him.

‘Pippin, everyone knows I'm the tall one. You're the short one,’ Merry said as if speaking to a child. As Draco watched he smiled, he was pleasantly reminded of Fred and George Weasley by these two Hobbits. He would never admit it to anyone, but he had always thought the Weasley twins were awesome and their joke shop was pure genius and unmatched, even by Zonko's.

He tuned back into what they were saying as Pippin scoffed. ‘Please, Merry. You're what? Three-foot-six? At the most? Whereas me, I'm pushing 3'7",’ he said proudly, emitting the strange treeish sound again, and he smiled. ‘3'8"!' he said, grabbing the bowl and drinking eagerly from it.

‘Three-foot-eight!? You did something!’ Merry shouted as Pippin smiled, placing the bowl back on the rock by the waterfall. Merry's eyes fell on the barrel, and he grabbed it before running away from Pippin who took chase and took a drink.

Draco watched as Pippin frantically tried to get the barrel back from Merry. ‘Merry, don't! Don't drink it!' he shouted as Merry stopped, smiling at Pippin before running off and taking another drink from it. ‘Merry! No, Treebeard said that you shouldn't have any,’ Pippin shouted, and Draco wondered if this was only just a feud because Pippin wanted to be taller than Merry or if what Pippin was saying was serious.

Pippin grabbed the barrel, but Merry dodged him, taking another sip from the barrel. ‘I want some!’ he shouted as Pippin attempted to grab the barrel once more but failed.

Draco walked towards them then, with a frown on his face. ‘It could well be dangerous, Merry,’ he said, hearing strange treeish noises. He looked around in fear before looking back at the two Hobbits who were still running around. ‘Uh, guys?' he said, but it fell on deaf ears. Merry managed to escape from Pippin again, spilling some of the potion as he did. 

‘Give me it back, Merry!’ Pippin shouted, following Merry in climbing up some tree roots. Merry dropped the barrel as he tripped on a huge root and then paused in fear. He turned, noticing Pippin had also frozen in place as they heard the treeish noises Draco heard. Merry and Pippin found themselves stuck and unable to move.

Draco looked at them curiously. ‘What's happening?' he asked from the safety of the ground.

Merry let out a yell. ‘It's got my leg!' he shouted and tried to pull his leg out of the tree. 

‘Merry!’ Pippin shouted, his hand becoming trapped.

‘Merry! Pippin!’ Draco shouted from the ground, taking out his wand and trying to think of a spell that wouldn't hurt them. He looked up helplessly as Merry and Pippin disappeared into the tree, dead leaves covered their faces.

‘Help!’ he heard their last cry and then there was silence.

Panicking, Draco pointed his wand at the tree and was about to stun or kill it when he heard movement from behind him, and Treebeard appeared. Draco let out a breath of relief as Treebeard addressed the tree, ‘Away with you. You should not be waking. Eat earth. Dig deep. Drink water,’ he told it, and it seemed to Draco that it was listening because it let up its roots and the dry leaves disappeared from the Hobbits' faces as they got up to get away from the tree. ‘Go to sleep. Away with you,’ he told the tree as Merry and Pippin ran down to where they were. Treebeard turned to Draco and the Hobbits. ‘Come, the forest is waking up,' he told them as he picked them up, placing them on his shoulders. He turned and walked in the direction they were walking in the night before. ‘It isn't safe. The trees have grown wild and dangerous. Anger festers in their hearts. Black are their thoughts. Strong is their hate. They will harm you if they can. There are too few of us now. Too few of us Ents left to manage them,’ he explained to them, his voice a little sad.

‘Why are there so few of you when you have lived so long?’ Draco asked curiously.

‘Are there Ent-children?’ Pippin asked as Draco and Merry looked at him with raised eyebrows.

Treebeard looked between Pippin and Draco for a moment. ‘Bru-ra-hroom,’ he coughed, and then answered with, ‘There have been no Entings for a terrible long count of years,’ his voice was gloomy as he said this.

‘Why is that?’ Draco asked as he shifted into a more comfortable position on Treebeard's shoulder.

Treebeard looked at him, shaking his head. ‘We lost the Entwives,’ he answered him, and Draco frowned, feeling slightly guilty for asking.

Pippin looked up at the Ent with a frown' ‘Oh, I'm sorry. How did they die?’ he asked as Merry and Draco looked at him in disbelief.

Treebeard seemed a little taken aback by this question, frowning down a Pippin' ‘Die? No. We lost them. And now we cannot find them. I don't suppose you've seen Entwives in the Shire?’ he asked them.

‘I've never even seen the Shire, let alone any Entwives,’ Draco told him, shaking his head slightly.

‘Can't say that I have. You, Pip?’ Merry asked his best friend and cousin.

Pippin shook his head at Merry before he looked back at Treebeard. ‘What do they look like?' he asked him.

Treebeard frowned with misery, and Pippin almost regretted asking him. ‘I don't remember now,' he said quietly, his pace slowing as he walked.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five: The King of Rohan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and any additional characters I add. All familiar dialogue is the property of J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**_Chapter Twenty-Five: The King of Rohan_ **

The morning was growing late and soon noon would be upon them as Gandalf led his companions further on towards Edoras. They stopped only a few times, and just for a few minutes each time. Legolas would check Hermione's wound, dabbing Nebra on it to prevent infection from occurring. His three companions, whenever they stopped, would look on in worry and sorrow-filled eyes because Hermione was fading and none of them could find a reason why because Legolas and Gandalf healed her.

Legolas looked up at Gandalf desperately from where he was kneeling next to Hermione. 'Why is this happening? We healed her,' he said in a tone none of them had ever heard him use: Fear.

Gandalf shook his head. 'For her to get better, she may have to get worse, Legolas. The wound reopened when we healed her. Do not underestimate the strength of her. She will fight it and be back to normal in no time. Be patient, and it will be as if she was never hurt, to begin with. She is a witch and a very powerful one. I'd wager by later tonight, or maybe even sooner, she'll be on her feet again,' Gandalf told him.

Legolas calmed considerably at these words, nodding. 'She is strong,' he whispered, looking down at her, the worry still present, but not as pronounced. He picked her up gently, placing her on the horse and climbing up himself.

Aragorn looked around. 'We should be off. These plains are too open for my liking,' he said, and the others nodded, riding off again.

It wasn't long before Edoras finally came into view and they stopped again, gazing around. 'Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong,' Gandalf said, looking at them all with a critical eye. 'Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here,' he warned them and at their nods, he led them on towards Edoras.

As they passed through the entrance to Edoras, Aragorn's attention was directed towards a flag landing near to him on the ground. With a frown, he looked around, noticing how silent and dismal the place was. Everyone in Edoras was dressed in black like they were all going to be attending a funeral and they stared at them in wary silence. Aragorn's frown deepened to curiosity, but it disappeared as his gaze landed up at the hall where a fine-looking woman, wearing a long white dress, was standing on the steps looking down at them. She seemed to stand out of the crowd like an Angel in the midst of demons. He looked away from her to continue looking around at all the disheartened people.

Gimli nudged him, and Aragorn turned his head around to show he was listening. 'You'll find more cheer in a graveyard,' he whispered. Aragorn silently agreed, his eyes drifting back up to the hall again where the woman was standing only to find she was no longer there. When they arrived at the foot of the stairs, they dismounted their horses, and Legolas helped Hermione off, wrapping his arm around her to help her walk.

They ascended the stairs in silence, and Hermione looked around at her surroundings. She had only just woken up and had no idea where she was. 'Where are we?' she whispered, her voice sounding a lot stronger than she felt, but she refused to show weakness in any form.

'This is Edoras,' Legolas answered. 'Here dwells Théoden, the King of Rohan. We are to meet with him now in the Golden Hall,' he explained, tightening his grip around her waist.

They reached the top, stopping when the guards thwarted them. Hermione sagged against Legolas, while he and Gimli eyed the guards with narrowed eyes. Gandalf sighed, acknowledging one of the men who went by the name of Háma. Háma raised his hand to stop them from proceeding any further. 'I cannot allow you before Théoden-King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Gríma Wormtongue,' he told them with an apologetic tone, only his face betrayed this was false.

Gandalf narrowed his eyes, but nodded in understanding and looked at his companions, signalling for them to hand over their weapons. Aragorn unsheathed his sword and knives, handing them over while Gimli grudgingly handed over his axes. Legolas took Hermione's daggers and bow from her, handing them over, but he intentionally left her wand just in case. He handed his bow over, unsheathing his blades, and twirled them in his hands, giving them to the guards.

After this was all done, they made to enter the Golden Hall, but Háma stopped them again, gesturing to Gandalf's staff. 'Your staff,' he stated, looking at the wizard austerely.

Gandalf looked at him in artificial perplexity. 'Hmm?' he mumbled, looking at his staff and then back at Háma, while tactfully leaning towards Aragorn. 'Oh. You would not part an old man from his walking stick?' He asked, looking at Háma innocently. Háma seemed to waver for a second, looking from Gandalf to his staff. He nodded, gesturing them to follow him into the hall.

As soon as Háma's back was to him, Gandalf looked at Aragorn and winked, taking hold of his arm so it would seem as though the Ranger was helping him. The other three companions behind them shared somewhat amused looks at these words, following Gandalf and Aragorn into the hall. Ahead of them, sat on a white throne, was the King, or who they thought was the King, slumped in his chair, looking as though he was dead. Beside him, kneeling by the throne was a repulsive man who was whispering things to the King, which were no doubt words which would lessen the likeliness of the King listening to what any of them had to say.

Hermione looked around while Legolas led her to a chair on the side, sitting her down, and kneeling by her side, gently cupping her cheek to see if she was alright. When he was satisfied, he kissed her forehead softly, lingering only a little before pulling away. 'Stay here,' he whispered and, at her nod, he silently moved away to stand a few steps in front of her next to Gimli.

Gandalf, still leaning on Aragorn, walked towards the throne and King Théoden, feigning a limp to strengthen the show of need his staff was necessary to help him walk. He stopped when he deemed himself close enough, frowning at the King. 'The courteousness of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King,' Gandalf stated. Aragorn let go of Gandalf's arm, pulling back to where Legolas and Gimli were surveying the hall and its unfriendly occupants. Legolas stood still like he was guarding Hermione, but Gimli and Aragorn moved around and with every move they made, the men in the hall followed theirs with enmity and open suspicion.

The man kneeling before King Théoden whispered something to him, eyeing Gandalf with dislike and suspicion. Théoden looked at Gandalf then. 'Why should I… welcome you, Gandalf… Stormcrow?' he asked, looking at the hideous man kneeling down by him for confirmation which he received with a slight nod.

The man stood from his kneeling position. 'A just question, my liege,' he said out loud, turning and walking towards Gandalf. From her seat, Hermione reached a hand into her pocket discreetly, fingering her wand. She looked up to see Legolas looking at her, and he gave her an almost unperceivable shake of his head, and she let her wand go. The horrible man who Hermione guessed was the King's councillor continued moving towards Gandalf. 'Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest,' he said as the occupants of the room agreed.

Gandalf didn't seem perturbed by this, only irritated, as he looked at the man. 'Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth, Gríma Wormtongue, if you know what's good for you. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!' Gandalf said harshly, raising his staff and pointing it at him.

Gríma looked at him in terror. 'His staff!' he shouted, turning to the guards who stopped them from entering with weapons. 'I told you to take the wizard's staff!' he shouted, pointing at Háma.

The guards who were openly trying to intimidate Aragorn, Legolas, Hermione, and Gimli advanced forwards then, attacking them. One of the men went to grab Hermione, but Legolas grabbed him, punching him in the stomach, and kneeing him in the face. As the fist-fights between Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli continued behind him, Gandalf approached Théoden.

Gamling, one of the guards who stopped them from entering the Golden Hall, made to move forward to stop him, but Háma stopped him, shaking his head. Gandalf looked upon Théoden with such intimidation that a small child would have burst into tears at the sight. 'Théoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows,' he shouted in a loud voice which echoed about the room.

Hermione snapped her head around, noticing Gríma trying to crawl away unnoticed and she quickly drew Gimli's attention to that fact. The Dwarf nodded at her, running over and grabbing him, pinning him to the floor harshly. 'I would stay still if I were you,' he growled irritably, looking back up at Gandalf.

Gandalf raised his hand towards Théoden. 'Hearken to me! I release you from the spell,' he shouted, but nothing happened.

Théoden laughed menacingly when Gandalf's eyes opened in surprise. 'You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey!' the King shouted in triumph.

With an angry glare at Théoden, Gandalf threw back the grey Elven cloak he was wearing, causing a blinding white light to emanate from him. Théoden was thrown back in his chair, letting out a yell. Gandalf raised his staff, pointing it at Théoden threateningly. 'I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound,' he said in a menacing voice, striking fear into all those in the hall except his companions.

Aragorn swiftly reached out, grabbing hold of the woman he saw standing outside the hall when they entered Edoras, who was running past him to help Théoden. She struggled against him, but he leaned down to her ear. 'Wait,' he whispered to her. She stopped fighting and watched.

Gandalf continued to hold his staff, pointing towards Théoden. 'If I go... Théoden dies,' the King stated, only his voice sounded, to Gandalf, suspiciously like Saruman's.

Angrily, Gandalf moved his staff sharply to the left, and Théoden flew back in the throne harshly again like someone was pushing him forcefully. 'You did not kill me; you will not kill him!' Gandalf shouted at him.

'Rohan is mine!' Théoden shouted in Saruman's voice, lunging for Gandalf.

'Begone!' Gandalf shouted, sharply moving his staff again, and sending Théoden flying back into the chair. A yell escaped from him, and he slumped forward in his seat, letting out a pained moan.

Aragorn let the woman go, and she ran to Théoden's side when he fell. She kneeled in front of him, raising his head to look at her. The deathly pale and sagged skin of his face shifted back to a much younger looking man, and the white hair returned to its dark blonde. Clarity and recognition returned to his eyes, looking down at the young woman kneeling before him. 'I know your face,' he whispered. Tears filled the woman's eyes. 'Éowyn...' his voice trailed off, his eyes widening. 'Éowyn,' he said again, pulling the weeping woman into his arms where she cried into his shoulder with elation. It was then Théoden noticed the company. 'Gandalf?' he asked, his eyes falling on the white-clad wizard.

Gandalf smiled up at him. 'Breathe the free air again, my friend,' he said. The hall seemed to shine and everyone still watching the scene marvelled at the restoration the King made within minutes.

In the corner, Hermione reached forward, taking Legolas' hand. The Elf turned to her with worry in his eyes, but it faded to relief when she smiled up at him, the light and fire he missed returning to her eyes. Legolas kneeled in front of her, gently taking hold of her face and he leaned in, giving her a gentle kiss. He pulled away, standing beside her, and turned to listen to the King, his hand firmly clasped in hers.

Théoden looked around at his surroundings like he was looking at them for the first time in many a long year and stood from his throne shakily. 'Dark have been my dreams of late,' he whispered, looking down at his trembling hands.

'Your fingers would remember their old strength better... if they grasped your sword,' Gandalf stated pointedly. At these words, Háma ran towards Théoden with his sword, bowing and holding it out to him, the hilt facing the King. Théoden reached for it, his hand still trembling, and he grasped it slowly, drawing it, and gazed upon the gleaming steel.

In the corner, Gríma trembled, watching the King with wide eyes. He tried to escape again, but Gimli pulled him back roughly, and Théoden looked over at him, noticing he was there. Théoden nodded to his guards who grabbed Gríma, pulling him out of the hall, and throwing him down the stairs. He let out a shout of pain, crawling to his knees and looking up at Théoden. 'I've only ever served you, my lord!' he shouted in alarm when the King advanced on him, holding his sword firmly in his hand.

'Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!' Théoden shouted at him.

A look of dismay passed over Gríma's face. 'Send me not from your side,' he said, grovelling.

Théoden shook his head angrily, raising his sword to kill Gríma, but Aragorn grabbed his arm, stopping him. 'No, my Lord!' he shouted. Théoden turned to him, giving him a look which demanded an explanation. 'No, my Lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account,' Aragorn explained, and Théoden nodded, lowering his sword.

Aragorn turned to Gríma, offering his hand to help him up, but Gríma spat into it and scrambled to his feet, pushing his way through the crowd of curious onlookers. 'Get out of my way!' he shouted, pushing a woman over.

Háma raised his sword then. 'Hail, Théoden King!' he shouted, and everyone kneeled in homage, including Aragorn.

As Gríma grabbed a horse, riding away from Edoras, and Théoden turned to head back into the hall. He stopped, turning back to them all. 'Where is Théodred? Where is my Son?' he asked Éowyn who looked back at him in sorrow.

oOoOo

Legolas stood outside the Golden Hall, looking out at the lands of Rohan beyond Edoras. He felt a presence next to him, and a ghost of a smile brightened his face when a small hand took his own. He turned to look at Hermione. 'I am glad to see you are faring better than you seemed earlier,' he said to her, gently pushing a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

Hermione smiled. 'I feel a lot stronger. Gandalf told me you both healed me,' she told him, looking down for a moment. She looked back up into his eyes. 'Thank you,' she whispered.

'No merit is needed,' he whispered back, turning to look back out at the lands before them. 'My Father saved you,' he stated, turning back to her.

Hermione smiled at the memory. 'He was wonderful. You look a lot like him. When I first saw him, I thought it was you, to be honest. When he cleared my sight, I realised there were differences,' she answered quietly.

'I am glad he found you. If he had not, I dread to think where you would be now,' he whispered, pulling her into his embrace. They stood this way for a long time, but he eventually pulled away, frowning at her. 'When we were in the midst of the fight near the hill of Amon Hen, you said...' his sentence faded, remaining in the air between them. Ever since she spoke the words to him, he wondered if she genuinely meant them while having an internal battle, trying to figure out if he felt the same.

Hermione froze next to him, knowing of what he was speaking about. She averted her eyes from him, and he gazed at her curiously. 'I... uh...' she tried to talk, but words failed her.

Legolas gently took hold of her chin so she would look at him. Her eyes met his, and he was startled by the small amount of fear in her brown orbs. 'Why do you fear to speak of it?' he asked her, but he didn't wait for an answer. 'Were they true?' he asked her.

Hermione looked back at him, not knowing how to answer. She shrugged lightly, clearing her throat. 'I... I think so,' she said, gulping dryly.

Legolas released her chin, and a smile touched his lips, brightening his eyes. Hermione's heart melted at its radiance. 'Good,' was his answer, drawing her to him, and kissing her with such a passion and fervour it left Hermione gasping in its wake.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six: A Funeral and a Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and any additional characters I add. All familiar dialogue is the property of J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

_**Chapter Twenty-Six: A Funeral and a Decision** _

Edoras was in mourning the next day, and rain fell straight down like it was lamenting for the depression which took over the city. The doors of the Golden Hall opened and out walked six men of the Rohan Royal Guard carrying Théodred's body down the stairs. Théoden-King followed them, and Gandalf, Aragorn, and Gimli trailed behind him. Legolas and Hermione came after them slowly because Hermione was still struggling even though she would never let on. Legolas had his left arm wrapped around her waist while his right hand was holding her right hand.

Hermione was the only female walking amongst the men, passing through the arch leading outside Edoras. Usually, Hermione would stand with the other women who were already waiting by a large stone structure built into the wall, but Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, and Gandalf refused to see her standing amongst the women, insisting she walk with them. When they were rejected, Legolas stepped forward to address the King and, even though Hermione didn't like it, he told him of Hermione's wound, and how she needed help walking. When the King suggested one of the women help her, Hermione was the one to shout out saying she would only allow Legolas to help her and won the argument, which Hermione was surprised at as they could have just told her she wasn't allowed to attend.

As the six guards reached the women, Hermione saw Éowyn standing a little away from them wearing all black, which was a huge contrast to the white she was wearing the day before. Her face was veiled, but it was clear she was crying, and Hermione felt sorrow fill her heart for the woman who lost her cousin. The six guards stepped forward, placing Théodred's body down in front of the woman and moving away to stand behind Théoden.

As the woman pulled the body into the tomb, Éowyn sang a chant, and even though it was in a different language, it still touched the hearts of those who did not know what was being said. _'Bealocwealm hafað fréone frecan forth onsended, giedd sculon singan gléomenn sorgiende, on Meduselde þæt he ma no wære, his dryhtne dyrest and mæga deorost. Bealo..._ ' she sang, and when the stone doors of the tomb closed harshly, Éowyn's lament ended on a long, sad note. **_(A/N: The chant means: 'An evil death has set forth the noble warrior, a song shall sing sorrowing minstrels, in Meduseld that he is no more, to his lord dearest and kinsmen most beloved. An evil death...')_**

It was with silence the peoples of Edoras left the burial grounds to go back into the city and soon, Aragorn and Gimli followed, whispering amongst themselves. Hermione leaned back against Legolas with a sigh, looking at the tomb. Over by the monument, Théoden and Gandalf stood in front of it, and the King was holding a white flower loosely in his hand.

Hermione looked down at the flowers on the ground curiously. She had never seen flowers like them in her life, and she kneeled down to pick one up, looking at it. A hand wrapped around her one which was holding the flower, and she looked at Legolas. 'Simbelmynë,' he whispered to her, his finger moving along one of the soft petals. 'It is rare and only grows in certain places of this world. In old English, Simbelmynë means 'Evermind', and there is a short passage in reference to them. "The Evermind that knows no season and withers not",' he paused, watching Hermione run her fingers over the petals gently. 'Another flower "Alfirin", which means "Immortal", is similar to Simbelmynë and is called _Uilos_ in Sindarin,' he explained to her, looking at the flower.

_'Everlasting snow_ ,' Hermione whispered, unknowingly slipping into Elvish. Legolas smiled slightly, turning her around to face him, and they gazed at each other for a moment. Hermione stood on her tiptoes, kissing him. She let go of the flower, wrapping her arms around his neck, and it drifted off to land in front of the tomb on the grass.

Over by the tomb, Gandalf turned, and upon noticing the two kissing, a small smile played about his lips. It had been a long time since he saw Legolas as happy as he was now, and before Hermione came to Middle-Earth, he never once saw the Elf smile. Gandalf smiled again, watching them walk away back to Edoras. A small frown appeared on his brow, and he turned back to the silent King.

King Théoden sighed, glancing at Gandalf before looking down at the white flowers growing in front of the tomb which now held his Son. 'Simbelmynë. Ever has it grown on the tombs of my forbearers,' he said sadly, looking at Gandalf with tears brimming in his eyes. 'Now it shall cover the grave of my Son,' he whispered, choking on his words. He took a deep breath. 'Alas, that these evil days should be mine. The young perish and the old linger. That I should live to see the last days of my house,' he said, a tear falling from his eye.

'Théodred's death was not of your making,' Gandalf told him firmly, but gently at the same time.

Théoden turned to him. 'No parent should have to bury their child,' he said, starting to cry soundlessly.

Gandalf's eyes saddened, looking at his old friend. He turned to look back at the tomb. 'He was strong in life. His spirit will find its way to the halls of your Fathers,' he told Théoden, closing his eyes. _'Westu hál. Ferðu,_  Théodred,  _Ferðu,_ ' he whispered in homage to Théodred. **_(A/N: Meaning: 'Be-thou well. Go-thou, Théodred, go-thou.')_** Gandalf gave Théoden a sad smile, turning to make his way back into the city, leaving the weeping King to grieve privately for his fallen Son.

When he neared the arch leading into the city, Gandalf noticed two children on horseback and became curious. With a frown, he walked towards them, but the boy fell off his horse, and Gandalf broke into a run, followed by Legolas who ran out of the city to the boy's side.

Hermione jogged up behind him, pulling the little girl down from the horse. 'Are you alright?' she asked the girl who nodded at her and Hermione sighed in relief. 'What's your name?' she asked gently.

'Freda,' the girl answered timidly, looking to where Gandalf and Legolas were checking the boy. 'Is my Brother okay?' she asked, her tone scared.

'He'll be fine; he's just fainted,' Gandalf answered her, looking at Legolas. 'Take him to the Golden Hall, Legolas,' Gandalf told him. With a nod Legolas picked the boy up, carrying him into the city. Gandalf stood back up, looking down at Freda. 'What is your Brother's name?' he asked her.

'Éothain,' the little girl answered in a stronger voice.

Gandalf bent down, so he was eye-level with the girl. 'What happened, Freda?' he asked her gently.

Freda's eyes watered. 'Some bad men came and attacked our village. Mama told Éothain and me to ride away, but she stayed,' she answered, tears falling from her eyes. 'Is Mama okay?' she asked them.

Gandalf frowned, looking up at Hermione for a moment. He looked back at the girl. 'I do not know, Freda,' he answered with a shake of his head. He smiled at her, standing back up and gesturing to Hermione. 'This is Hermione, Freda. She will take you to the Golden Hall where your Brother is being seen to,' he told her.

Freda looked up at Hermione who took her hand, leading her into Edoras, and up to the Golden Hall. As they entered, Legolas walked over to them. 'Where's the boy?' Hermione asked him.

'In a side room. I will show you there,' he answered, taking her hand, and leading them towards a room to the left of the throne. They walked in, and Freda ran to her Brother's side, taking his hand. Hermione looked up at Legolas sadly, and he wrapped a comforting arm around her.

oOoOo

It was quite a while later when the young boy, Éothain, awoke and Gandalf instantly questioned him on what happened. Éothain explained as best he could, and was put in Éowyn's care along with Freda. Éowyn led them into the Hall where they sat down at a secluded table close to the throne. Hermione came out of a room, followed by Legolas and Gimli, placing some food down in front of them, and joined her two companions who were now talking to Gandalf, Aragorn, and Théoden.

Gandalf was explaining Éothain's and Freda's accounts on what happened when Éowyn looked up at them. 'They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the Wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree,' she told them, and Gandalf nodded in understanding.

Freda looked up with wide blue eyes. 'Where's Mama?' she asked Éowyn, and the maiden shushed her gently as the girl's eyes watered again.

Gandalf looked at the little girl with saddened eyes before turning back to his companions. He addressed Théoden, ambling towards the throne. 'This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children,' Gandalf told him. The King sat down on his throne, and Gandalf leaned forward, putting a hand on Théoden's chair. The King looked at his hand warily. 'You must fight,' Gandalf told him.

Aragorn stepped forward, addressing Théoden, 'You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their King,' he told him.

Théoden rubbed his eyes wearily, looking at him and Gandalf sternly. 'They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Éomer cannot help us. I know what it is that you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war,' he said, leaving no room for argument. He forgot how stubborn the people he was dealing with were.

As he listened, Gimli sat down in a chair, taking a large bite out of a piece of bread, and Legolas looked at him with a frown. Aragorn took another step towards Théoden. 'Open war is upon you. Whether you would risk it or not,' he said a little angrily.

Théoden glared at him momentarily. 'When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was King of Rohan,' he stated pointedly, causing Aragorn to take a step back.

Gimli grabbed a drink off the table and gulped it down, burping loudly afterwards, which caused Legolas, amongst others, to look at him in disgust. Gimli shrugged as if to say "what?", not caring what they thought. Gandalf stared down Théoden. 'Then what is the King's decision?' he asked. Théoden rested his chin on the back of his clasped hands thoughtfully.

oOoOo

It was a little later on, and Gandalf finally found out what Théoden's answer was. Háma stood outside the Golden Hall, addressing the people of Edoras. 'By order of the King, the city must empty. We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep. Do not burden yourselves with treasures. Take only what provisions you need,' he ordered. The people moved about, gathering their belongings to pack for the move.

Gandalf looked on in disbelief, shaking his head and leading his companions towards the stables. 'Helm's Deep!' Gandalf shouted while they walked.

'Helm's Deep?' Hermione asked Legolas curiously.

'It is in the mountains and is well guarded. But, there is only one way out,' he explained to her while they followed.

'They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their King,' Gimli said in agreement to what Gandalf said.

Aragorn frowned, looking at them. 'He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past,' he answered in defence of Théoden's order for his people to seek sanctuary in Helm's Deep.

The five companions entered the stables, and Gandalf made his way to Shadowfax. 'There is no way out of that ravine,' Gandalf said, turning to them. 'Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre,' he told Aragorn who was standing in front of him. He sighed. 'Théoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defences _have_ to hold,' Gandalf said with worry evident in his tone.

'They will hold,' Aragorn told him confidently.

Gandalf sighed again, turning to Shadowfax and stroking him. 'The Grey Pilgrim... that's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men I've walked this earth, and now I have no time. With luck, my search will not be in vain,' he told Aragorn, mounting Shadowfax. He stroked the horse's neck, looking back down at Aragorn. 'Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East,' he told him, and Aragorn nodded.

Aragorn walked to the gates, opening them. 'Go,' he said to Gandalf who nodded. He whispered something to Shadowfax, making the horse move forward at a gallop. Legolas jumped back, pulling Hermione with him, and Gandalf rode out of the stable and over the plains of Rohan.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven: Royal Lineage and Leaving Edoras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and any additional characters I add. All familiar dialogue is the property of J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

_**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Royal Lineage and Leaving Edoras** _

Hermione sat silently in the Golden Hall waiting for the King to announce they're leaving Edoras. Outside, rain was falling in heavy sheets like it felt as Hermione did at the moment. She was thinking of the best time to reveal everything the Lady Galadriel told her to Legolas but was uncertain of when it would be, or if she even should. She glanced over at the Elf who was picking up bags and putting them in neat piles along the far wall. Aragorn and Gimli were helping while Éowyn spoke to Théoden over to one side, her two charges at her side.

Hermione sighed, tears filling her eyes and they found Legolas again. This time he looked up at her, frowning like he could sense her turmoil. He tilted his head in question, but Hermione shook her head. He started making his way over when Aragorn took his arm and spoke to him quietly. Legolas spared her one more glance, making his way out of the Golden Hall. Hermione watched him go with slight curiosity, realising Aragorn was now standing next to her looking out the window at the falling rain.

They stood this way for a few moments, and Aragorn cleared his throat lightly. 'He is worried about you. He fears there is something wrong which he cannot help you with,' Aragorn told her, looking at her.

'There is nothing wrong,' Hermione lied, looking outside.

Aragorn frowned. 'Did you know you are a terrible liar?' he asked casually.

Hermione smiled, looking at him. 'I am aware of that,' she answered, sharing a quiet laugh with him.

Things quickly turned serious once more. 'Tell him,' he whispered cryptically, turning to face her.

Hermione turned to him with a frown. 'Tell him what?' she asked, not understanding what he was talking about.

Aragorn took her hands gently in his, cupping them to his chest. 'Everything. Tell him everything. He deserves the truth,' he told her.

Hermione's eyes widened, taking her hands back and twisting them around nervously. 'Everything? I wouldn't know where to start!' she said, her voice becoming panicked. 'There's too much to tell. He'd hate me if I told him everything!' she said, tears filling her eyes.

'He deserves to know everything, Hermione,' Aragorn said firmly. 'It would make his life easier. He may not show it, but he fears many things, one of which is his belief you are mortal, and you will die. I have known him for a long time, and I can see the fear in his eyes every time he looks at you,' he told her.

Hermione stared at him. 'I am mortal,' she whispered to him, a single tear rolling down her cheek to fall to the floor.

Aragorn shook his head. 'You may be mortal now, but I know about the choice you must make,' he told her, reaching up and wiping her tears away.

Hermione stared at him in disbelief. 'How could you possibly know about that?' she asked him.

Aragorn smiled guiltily, pulling out an envelope from his tunic. 'Gandalf gave me this in Moria before he died. He told me it was of great importance you receive it, and I was also to read it for other reasons. It explains everything to do with your heritage amongst other things. I would have given it to you sooner had the circumstances, in which we found ourselves in, been different. To be truthful, I should have passed it on to you in Lothlórien, but it slipped my mind, and then the events at Amon Hen transpired, and you pursued after Harry. This is the first chance I have had since, and I am sorry for not being able to do it sooner,' he explained apologetically. He smiled, looking back at her. 'I have sent Legolas to take care of the weaponry and armour we will need so he may be a while before returning. I suggest you read this and tell him before we leave. I doubt it will cause him hatred towards you. On the contrary, I believe it will cause him great relief to know there are no secrets anymore between you both. It will give him peace of mind just knowing. Trust me, Lady Hermione, it is for the best,' he told her, handing her the letter. He smiled, kissing her forehead, and walking away to continue helping Gimli over on the other side of the room.

Hermione stared down at the letter for a few moments. She hesitantly opened it, pulling out the parchment within. She took a deep breath, unfolding the sheets, and read;

_Dear Miss Hermione Jean Granger,_

_If I am to understand accurately, the reason you are now reading this letter rather than hearing the truth from me yourself is I have fallen, and I have arranged with Aragorn for him to give this message to you in the event of my death. I must express regret for having to tell you this way, but I do not suppose hearing it by word of mouth would have caused you any less anxiety and anguish._

_I think the first subject to reveal should be about your parents and their lives before their regrettable, tragic deaths. I will also touch on the subject of the reason for why they were murdered, but if you do not wish to know, I will leave a warning, and you may skip this part if you feel obliged to do so._

_Your Mother and Father were Pureblooded Magic-folk, and their line was a very old one. Your Father, as the Lady Galadriel should have already informed you of, is a direct descendant of Captain Faramir of Gondor, Boromir's Brother. In your time, he was a very influential man within the Ministry of Magic, and also in the entire world. It is difficult to reveal this, but he was also a Prince making you, as an ostensibly average person, of Royal lineage and blood. By default, this also makes you a Princess. Your Father was the Prince of Greece. His name was Cytaris, and he was renowned in the world._

Hermione gasped in shock, almost dropping the parchment. She re-read the same line again, so she was not wrong about what was written there. Hermione looked out the window, her eyes wide with disbelief. She could not believe it, Gandalf had to be jesting she was the daughter of the legendary, although troublesome, Prince Cytaris. She was well educated in his history and knew him as a man who would run away sporadically from home when he was a young child. It was on one of these many occasions he met and fell in love with a maiden of extraordinary beauty, and Hermione wondered if she was her Mother. With a small shake of her head she read on;

_Cytaris used to run away a lot when he was a boy, and he met a maiden on one of these occasions and fell in love with her and she him. They became married and had a Daughter, you. Her name was Emalia, and she was known as the most beautiful woman in the world. To say Cytaris was shocked to find out about Emalia's heritage of being a Half-Elf is an understatement and after you were born, Emalia forsook her gift of immortality to be with him as a Mortal._

_It is unclear to me, and even Galadriel, as to why you were not gifted with immortality upon your birth, but there is something I did find out which could correlate to it which I will touch on soon. This is why you have the choice you were imparted with, but I will elucidate more on this shortly. Your foster parents, the Muggles Roger and Jean Granger were good friends of Emalia's, and she taught them everything there is to know about the Elves in the event she could not raise you._

_Cytaris, on the other hand, learned the language from her, but nothing more. Emalia was a direct descendant of Lady Lúthien and Lord Beren, also making you related to Lord Elrond. You are the last living descendant of Elladen, Elrond's Son. Of course, this has not come to pass yet. Elladen has not any children at the moment, but it is ordained to happen soon I believe if I am not mistaken._

_Now, here is the warning I mentioned earlier so if you do not wish to know why your parents were murdered, then I suggest you skip this and read on what is written after it._

Hermione considered not reading what he had to tell her about her parent’s death, but she remembered the images she saw in Galadriel's Mirror and changed her mind, reading on;

_Followers of Voldemort approached your parents. He came across old records of their heritage thus making him believe having an Elf and an influential Prince on his side in the war would benefit him greatly. He threatened them with your death, but they refused without hesitancy, and for your safety, they handed you over to the Granger's. Your parents tried to visit as much as they could without drawing suspicion to the Death Eaters watching them, but they soon had to stop altogether and were once again threatened into joining Voldemort. Of course, they refused once again, but at the cost of their lives. They were murdered in their home a week later due to Voldemort's credence if they would not join him, he would not allow them to live so they could help us, which they were doing._

_I was too late in saving them, and the results of their deaths consisted of Cytaris' throat being slit and Emalia staked to a wall with a spell placed on her so she would have to die a slow, excruciating death. I managed to get her down, but she died a week later after having become insane due to the pain she was suffering through. I am sorry to have written this, but if you are reading this part, you deserved to know the truth._

_There was a long search for you, which Voldemort ordered, and it lasted for many years. I believe he planned to kidnap you and bring you up as one of his followers thinking, due to Emalia's heritage, you would also be Elf-kind. They never found you, and the Granger's changed your name to Hermione Jean when you were placed in their care._

_Your real name is where your heritage now comes in. Now, to begin with, the Evenstar pendant which you have belonged to Lady Lúthien and she gave it to Beren as a sign of her love for him. It was also a sign of her willingness to forsake the gift of the Eldar, immortality, to live as a mortal with Beren._

_Arwen did this very same thing by giving her pendant to Aragorn. The Evenstar pendant was passed on to Elrond upon Lúthien's death and was given to Arwen when she was born, thus titling her as Arwen Evenstar or Undómiel which is the Elven word for Evenstar. You inherited a similar name to this one, and Emalia decided to name you after the Lady who brought much sorrow to her people but was also known and loved for her beauty and because of the kind of person she was. Your real name is Lúthien Evenstar, Hermione. Though, you do not have to go by this name should you not want to._

Hermione stared at the sheet, her knuckles becoming white with her tightening grip, scrunching up the sides in despair. Tears fell from her eyes, wondering if everything she had ever known was all a lie, and she cried for the fate which befell her birth parents. She wiped her tears away angrily, reading on;

_I cannot imagine how hard it is for you to be told all of this, but it must be done, or you will continue to live a lie, which would be unfair to you and many others._

_Now to tell you what I read, which could be related to why you were born a mortal and not as an immortal. Before writing this letter, I read a curious passage pertaining to the Evenstar pendant and the Elves. It seems the case in which you are mortal, yet have the choice of being given Immortality is rare, but not uncommon. It seems the power held within the pendant is the power you would have had should you have been born like other Elves. To unlock this power would mean becoming immortal, and taking your place amongst your kin. Though, it is perplexing to be sure, as the power within the pendant is also the power needed to help defeat Voldemort. I have no way of explaining it as I do not fully understand it myself, I'm sorry._

_I am afraid the choice lain out before you is one no one can help you decide. Not even the Elves can help you now. I trust you will make the right decision nonetheless._

_Good luck, Hermione, and my regards to the Fellowship._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Gandalf the Grey_

Hermione closed her eyes, folding the paper back up. She placed it back within the envelope, shoving it into her pocket roughly. She stared out the window for a while, watching the rain become lighter, only to become heavier again in a matter of minutes. She almost didn't notice the hand gently grip her shoulder, but she did vaguely, and turned to see who the hand belonged to and found a pair of pale blue eyes staring into her own.

'Legolas,' she breathed, staring at him.

He smiled, once again melting her heart, and moved to stand next to her. 'Aragorn informed me there is something you wish to speak to me of. What is it you need to tell me?' he asked curiously, tilting his head a little.

'Will you promise me something first?' she asked him.

'There is nothing you could ask for I would refuse,' he told her gently, and she smiled.

'Please don't be angry with me,' she said almost pleadingly. He nodded with a frown, and she took a deep breath. 'I am going to tell you the truth about me,' she whispered. Legolas looked completely unaffected by these words, only nodding for her to continue. 'Take my hand,' she whispered, and he did. She proceeded to tell him everything from her heritage to her parents, and of her real name. She showed him the letter which he read slowly, a frown deepening on his brow with every word she spoke or word he learned on the parchment. When she was finished, the silence between them was almost deafening, and Hermione swallowed harshly, looking at his still form. He was staring out the window unblinkingly with an expression on his face she could not place. Hermione felt fearful for what his reaction would be when he spoke, and she became regretful for telling him. Hermione looked at him, tears brimming in her eyes. 'Say something... please,' she whispered, the tears falling.

Legolas closed his eyes. 'It is a lot to take in,' he muttered quietly, continuing to stare out the window, his tone not betraying any emotion. He sighed, looking down momentarily, and looked at her. 'I am glad you told me. How long have you known?' he asked curiously.

Hermione felt relief he wasn't angry. 'I've known of my heritage and the pendant since I was in Lothlórien, but I only found out about everything today,' she answered, and Legolas nodded in understanding.

'The pendant, show me,' he said, and Hermione nodded, pulling it out of her pocket and handing it to him. He looked at it for a moment, before looking back at her. 'Why have I not seen you wearing it?' he asked her, looking back down at it.

'Before I came here, I never took it off unless I had to. Gandalf told me not to wear it until the time was right. I never wanted not to wear it and would have had I the chance, but I would never disregard Gandalf's orders,' She answered, looking at the pendant which was glinting in his palm.

Legolas looked up at her and nodded. 'I guess you can wear it now,' he told her, moving to hand it back to her.

Hermione smiled at him, reaching out closing his hand around it. 'Keep it,' she told him.

Legolas' eyes widened. 'I cannot accept this,' he said quietly.

Hermione shook her head. 'It is mine to give, and so is my heart if I wish to give it too,' she answered, letting go of his hand.

Legolas opened his hand, looking down at the pendant once more. He opened the clasp, placing it around his neck. 'I will keep it close to my heart as I do you,' he said in barely above a whisper, cupping her cheeks and kissing her gently. Now, she was his forever. She had brought him here, to this moment of clarity, where time slows down, and he chooses to look back, to see himself. And in that act of seeing, Legolas was reborn.

From over on the other side of the room, Aragorn smiled when he looked over at them, watching the exchange. He turned to look at Éowyn when she walked out of the Golden Hall. He continued to pile bags and other equipment against the wall, and followed her, heading down to the stables.

Aragorn walked into the stables, watching for a moment as Éowyn tended to a grey horse he assumed was her own. He was distracted by the sound of a struggle where two men were trying to still a wild, brown horse. The horse whinnied loudly, kicking out, and trying to get away from the men. Aragorn sighed, picking up a saddle, and he walked over to him. Éowyn turned, watching Aragorn stop by one of the men, taking the reins from him as the horse reared again. 'That horse is half mad, my lord. There's nothing you can do. Leave him,' the man told him, but Aragorn looked back at the horse, and he was rearing once more.

Aragorn handed the saddle to the stableman, frowning at the horse. 'Fæste, stille nú, fæste, stille nú. Lac is drefed, gefrægon,' he whispered to the horse. **_(A/N: Rohirric meaning: "Fast, be quiet now, fast, be quiet now. A battle is stirred up, they heard.")_** The horse calmed down a bit after he spoke these words, but it still snorted, moving its head about. Aragorn touched the horse's neck gently, releasing one of the ropes. The horse stopped snorting and stood very still, watching him, and Aragorn smiled when the two men and Éowyn looked on in surprise. 'Hwæt nemnað ðe? Hm? Hwæt nemnað ðe?' he asked the horse, looking at him affectionately and stroking his neck gently. **_(A/N: Rohirric meaning: "What is your name? Hm? What is your name?")_**

Éowyn looked over at them again. 'His name is Brego. He was my Cousin's horse,' she told Aragorn. He looked over at her and nodded.

Aragorn looked back at the horse. 'Brego? Ðin nama is cynglic,' he told Brego with a small smile. **_(A/N: Rohirric meaning: "Brego? Your name is kingly.")_** Éowyn stroked her horse, slowly walking towards them, while Aragorn started speaking softly in Elvish to Brego who had become completely calm. 'Man le trasta, Brego? Man, cenich?' he asked, frowning at Brego with questioning eyes. **_(A/N: Sindarin meaning: "What troubles you, Brego? What did you see?")_**

Éowyn stopped next to him, looking at him with wonder. 'I have heard of the magic of Elves, but I did not look for it in a Ranger from the North. You speak as one of their own,' she said, looking at him questioningly.

Aragorn didn't look at her, continuing to stroke Brego gently. 'I was raised in Rivendell... for a time,' he answered, finally looking at her. 'Turn this fellow free. He's seen enough of war,' he told her, handing her Brego's reins and taking the saddle from the stableman, handing this to her as well with a small smile.

oOoOo

Close to the plains of Rohan, in the cold, fiery hellish lands of Isengard, Saruman paced around his chamber up in the tower angrily. 'Gandalf the White. Gandalf the Fool! Does he seek to humble me with his newfound piety?' he asked when Wormtongue entered the room.

'There were four who followed the wizard. An Elf, a Dwarf, a Man, and a girl,' Wormtongue informed him with a slight bow.

Saruman sniffed the air for a moment, looking at Wormtongue in disgust. 'You stink of horse,' he said. Wormtongue turned around in shame. 'The Man, was he from Gondor?' Saruman asked.

Wormtongue wiped his bleeding lip with a cloth, shaking his head. 'No, from the North. One of the Dúnedain Rangers, I thought he was. His cloth was poor, and yet he bore a strange ring. Two serpents with emerald eyes. One devouring, the other crowned with golden flowers,' he answered.

Tom Riddle walked into the room. 'What does a measly ring have to do with anything unless it is the Ring of Sauron?' Tom asked with a slight arrogance to his tone.

Saruman shook his head, pulling a book from a shelf and opening it to a specific page with a picture of the ring which was described. 'The Ring of Barahir,' Saruman whispered, running his fingers across the page. 'So Gandalf Greyhame thinks he has found Isildur's Heir. The lost King of Gondor. He is a fool. The line was broken years ago,' he said, closing the book, and looking at Wormtongue and Tom. 'It matters not. The world of Men shall fall. It will begin at Edoras,' he told them.

'I shall inform Bella and Lucius to assemble the Wildmen,' Tom informed Saruman who nodded, and Tom left the room.

oOoOo

Back in Edoras, the people of the city were filing through the gates on Théoden's orders while the King was putting on his gloves in his Royal Chamber. He looked at Gamling briefly, pulling on his left glove. 'I am ready Gamling. Bring my horse,' he ordered, and Gamling nodded, making to leave, and Théoden looked back up at him. 'This is not a defeat,' he said, and Gamling turned back to look at him. 'We will return,' he promised, and Gamling bowed, leaving the room. 'We will return,' Théoden whispered to himself, walking out of the room and taking one last look around the Golden Hall. He walked out the doors and down to where his horse was waiting.

Éowyn was still in the Golden Hall gathering her belongings and noticed a chest sitting up against a far wall. She walked over and opened it, revealing a sheathed sword, and she pulled it out. She unsheathed it, staring at the beautifully crafted steel glinting in the sunlight streaming in through the windows, and started practising her fighting skills. She swung around only to be blocked with a parry from Aragorn who raised his eyebrows at her. 'You have some skill with a blade,' he said with a small smile.

With a swift move, Éowyn swung her sword around and rendered Aragorn vulnerable, gaining the upper hand, smiling as she answered, 'Women of this country learned long ago: Those without swords can still die upon them. I fear neither death nor pain.' She stepped back and sheathed the sword once more, placing it back in the chest and closing the lid.

'What do you fear, my lady?' Aragorn asked curiously.

Éowyn looked back at him. 'A cage. To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them, and all chance of valour has gone beyond recall or desire,' she answered in a determined tone.

Aragorn smiled at her. 'You are a Daughter of Kings, a Shieldmaiden of Rohan,' he said, sheathing his knife, and looking back at her. 'I do not think that would be your fate,' he told her with a bow and walked away, feeling her gaze on him with every step he took.

Aragorn left the hall, walking down the steps to join his companions where they were following the people of Rohan. They moved out of Edoras, heading towards Helm's Deep, with Théoden leading the way.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Eight: Misgivings, Stew, and a Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and any additional characters I add. All familiar dialogue is the property of J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**_Chapter Twenty-Eight: Misgivings, Stew, and a Song_ **

Frodo, Sam, and Harry were weary, their feet dragging along the ground as they followed Gollum along the path towards this other entrance to Mordor he mentioned. They eventually happened upon a river, and it was with relief they stopped for a moment to rest their aching feet.

Gollum, looking rather happy, ran around the river trying to catch a fish. He slipped, falling into the water while grasping the slippery fish in his hands tightly. Frodo, Sam, and Harry sighed when Gollum placed the fish in his mouth like he was a dog with a bone or a chew-toy and beckoned them to follow him. 'So much for rest,' Harry muttered, following the two Hobbits.

'I hear ya, Mr Harry,' Sam groaned, looking at the creature Gollum running ahead. 'Hey, Stinker! Don't go getting too far ahead!' he shouted at him, and Gollum turned briefly before carrying on.

Frodo frowned at him. 'Why do you do that?' he asked him.

'What?' Sam asked curiously.

'Call him names; run him down all the time,' Frodo said, looking at Gollum, then back at Sam.

'Look, Frodo, don't blame Sam. That's what Gollum is. There's nothing left in him but lies and deceit. Even I can see that. It's the Ring he wants. It's all he cares about,' Harry answered defending Sam who smiled up at him in thanks.

Frodo glared at him. 'You have no idea what it did to him. What it's still doing to him,' he told the wizard angrily, walking past them. Then he stopped, turning back to them with a frown. 'I want to help him...' Frodo told them, looking at Gollum again.

'Why?' Harry asked, looking at the creature in disgust when he bit the head of the fish.

'Because I have to believe he can come back,' he told them, turning to walk again with Sam close behind him and Harry trailing a little slower.

'You can't save him, Mr Frodo,' Sam said quietly.

Frodo glared at him. 'What do you know about it? Nothing!' he snapped, and Sam walked past him slowly like he'd been slapped. Frodo closed his eyes sadly for a moment before looking at his friend. 'I'm sorry, Sam. I don't know why I said that,' Frodo said remorsefully, but Sam never replied and only continued to slowly walk away.

Harry frowned at Frodo. 'I know why you said it,' he said, and Frodo looked up at him. Sam turned back with tears brimming in his eyes. 'It's the Ring. You can't take your eyes off it. Sam and I have both seen you,' Harry told him, and Frodo shook his head in denial.

Frodo turned to Sam who nodded. 'You're not eating. You barely sleep. It's taken hold of you, Mr Frodo. You have to fight it!' Sam said, a tear rolling down his cheek.

Frodo grew angry again. 'I know what I have to do. The Ring was entrusted to me! It's my task! Mine! My own!' he shouted, walking away.

'Can't you hear yourself? Don't you know who you sound like?' Sam asked him, passing him but Frodo didn't say another word nor did he stop walking.

That night, Frodo managed to get to sleep a lot more quickly than he had since Rivendell and Sam wasn't any different. Harry, on the other hand, found it rather hard to sleep. He felt restless, tossing and turning, unable to find a single comfortable position. Giving up, he lay on his back and closed his eyes, hoping sleep would take him.

From a dark corner, the creature Gollum, which seemed to be the evil part of his mentality, watched them until he was sure they were asleep. 'We wants it. We needs it. Must have the preciousss. They stole it from us. Sneaky little hobbitsesss. Wicked, trickssssy, falssse!' he snarled, looking at Frodo.

'No! Not Master,' Sméagol, who seemed to be the only good part of him left, argued back.

Gollum nodded. 'Yes, precious. False. They will cheat you, hurt you, lie,' he said maliciously.

Sméagol shook his head. 'Master's my friend,' he argued, closing his eyes.

'You don't have any friends. Nobody likes _you_...' Gollum told him tauntingly.

Sméagol covered his ears. 'Not listening. I'm not listening,' he said, closing his eyes.

'You're a liar and a thief,' Gollum said harshly.

Sméagol shook his head. 'Nope,' he answered, not believing his other half.

'Mur…derer…!' Gollum said, prolonging the word and making it sound much worse than it already was.

Sméagol whimpered at these words, starting to weep. 'Go away,' he said quietly, shaking his head and covering his face with his hands.

'Go away!' Gollum shouted at him tauntingly, cackling loudly.

Sméagol started weeping once more. 'I hate you. I hate you!' he said in a small voice.

Gollum glared. 'Where would you be without me? Gollum, Gollum. I saved us. It was me. We survived because of me!' he shouted angrily.

'Not anymore,' Sméagol whispered resolutely.

'What did you say?' Gollum asked in shock.

'Master looks after us now. We don't need you,' Sméagol answered purposefully.

'What?' Gollum asked again in surprise.

'Leave now and never come back,' Sméagol said in a normal tone, but with determination behind it.

'No!' Gollum shouted in defiance.

'Leave now and never come back!' Sméagol said a little louder and firmer. Gollum growled, baring his teeth. Sméagol drew in a deep breath. 'LEAVE. NOW. AND. NEVER. COME. BACK!' he shouted out the words, panting and looking around the camp for a moment. Sméagol smiled brightly, continuing to look around. 'We... we told him to go away! And away he goes, preciousss,' he said, hopping around and dancing in triumph. 'Gone, gone, gone! Sméagol is free!' he said happily, glancing at the two sleeping Hobbits and man.

oOoOo

The next day, while the Hobbits and Harry were resting from all the walking they did in the morning, Sméagol came back with two dead rabbits, dropping them on Frodo's lap with a smile. 'Look! Look! See what Sméagol finds!' he laughed. Frodo looked up at him with bloodshot eyes, smiling at him. He looked over at Sam and Harry who were also quite pleased with the creature for finding them some real food. Sméagol raised his fist then in self-congratulations for pleasing his Master and started dancing around. He grabbed one of the rabbits, snapping its back right in front of Frodo's face making the smile drop off the Hobbits face instantly. Sam and Harry frowned. 'They are young. They are tender. They are nice. Yes, they are! Eat them! Eat them!' he shouted excitedly, biting into the rabbit and tearing into the raw meat. Sam rushed over, snatching the rabbit out of Gollum's hands and looked down at it in disgust.

'You'll make him sick, you will, behaving like that!' he shouted at Gollum. He held up the two rabbits. 'There's only one way to eat a brace of coneys,' he said with a slight smile, taking the other one and went to his bag, gathering his equipment for cooking.

Harry went off to gather wood for a fire while Sam set up a make-shift cooker with stones, placing a pot on top to make sure it fit correctly. Harry came back with plenty of firewood and helped Sam get a good fire going which warmed them and the pot. He took a knife and started skinning the rabbits and cutting off the meat, placing the pieces in the pot before adding water and some other ingredients from his bag.

Soon enough the stew was simmering away in the pot above the fire, and Sam was stirring it contently. However, Sméagol was not happy, looking into the pot and growling. 'What's it doing!? Stupid fat hobbit! It ruins it!' he shouted at Sam.

Harry rolled his eyes. 'What's to ruin? There's hardly any meat on them,' he answered, taking a spoon and tasting it. He smiled at Sam, thanking Merlin they had a good cook with them.

Frodo looked around, hearing what sounded like someone calling out, while Sam tasted the stew himself. 'What we need is a few good taters,' he told Harry who nodded.

'What's taters, preciousss? What's taters eh?' Sméagol asked him.

Sam looked at him in disbelief. 'PO-TAY-TOES! Boil 'em. Mash 'em. Stick 'em in a stew. Lovely big golden chips with a nice piece of fried fish...' he said dreamily, and Sméagol stuck out his tongue in disgust. Sam frowned at him. 'Even you couldn't say no to that,' he said, taking another sip of the stew and Harry followed suit.

'Oh yes, we could! Spoil nice fish...' Sméagol said sadly, scrambling over near to Sam. 'Give it to usss rrraw... and wrrriggling!' he said with a sickeningly happy face, which had Sam and Harry looking at him in disgust. 'You keep nasty chips,' he said, hopping away to sit on a rock.

'You're hopeless…' Harry muttered, looking at the creature. He noticed Frodo was no longer where he was sitting only moments beforehand. 'Frodo?' He called, looking around. Harry and Sam left the camp to search for Frodo and eventually found him lying down near some bushes, looking at a Haradrim army marching across the land in front of them. They both lay down next to him to watch while Sméagol also moved in beside Frodo. 'Who are they?' Harry asked, looking at the curious marching men.

'Wicked men. Servants of Sauron. They are called to Mordor. The Dark One is gathering all armies to him. It won't be long now. He will soon be ready,' Sméagol answered, glaring down at the army.

'Ready to do what?' Harry asked, looking over at the creature.

Sméagol looked at him. 'To make his war. The last war that will cover all the world in shadow,' he answered with wide eyes.

'We've got to get moving. Come on,' Frodo told his companions, making a move. Sam grabbed his arm, pulling him back down.

'What the hell is that?' Harry whispered in awe.

'Mr Frodo! Look! It's an Oliphaunt!' Sam said in awe as the gigantic elephant creatures appeared carrying soldiers, and supplies on their backs.

'That's an Oliphaunt!?' Harry asked, looking at them in surprise. 'That's what killed Slytherin!?' he said, clutching his side in laughter.

'No one at home will believe this...' Sam whispered ignoring Harry's laughing fit, while Sméagol slipped away from them unnoticed.

'Sméagol?' Frodo called, looking around for the creature.

Pandemonium broke out down below them when the soldiers walked into an ambush by cloaked Rangers firing deadly arrows at the soldiers, and Oliphaunts from the shelter of the bushes spanning the area. One of the Oliphaunts suddenly started trumpeting, and stomped towards where Harry, Frodo, and Sam were still hiding, swinging its huge trunk and its tusks. They were spiked with wire tied to each of them creating a deadly weapon and fatal to anyone should it hit them. One of the Rangers, the one who seemed to be giving the orders to the others, aimed and shot at the headman on the Oliphaunt. He fell from it, landing behind Harry, Frodo, and Sam, dead.

Frodo frowned in horror at what they had walked into. 'We've lingered here too long. Come on!' he told his companions. They stood, turning to run and Frodo ran straight into a Gondorian Ranger who grabbed him, throwing him onto his back. Harry took out his wand while Sam looked down at Frodo for a moment before grabbing for his sword at seeing his friend in danger.

Sam let out a war-cry, charging at the Ranger, but he was grabbed by another Ranger, being thrown down next to Frodo. Harry soon followed, and a sword appeared at his throat. Frodo managed to get back to his feet momentarily, but he was thrown back to the ground once more by two more Rangers who appeared. 'Wait! We're innocent travellers!' Sam shouted out when a sword was placed to his throat.

The leader of the Rangers appeared before the three companions, frowning. 'There are no travellers in this land. Only servants of the Dark Tower,' he said to them, fingering his bow which was still gripped firmly in his hand.

'We are bound to an errand of secrecy. Those that claim to oppose the enemy would do well not to hinder us,' Frodo said to them with determination in his tone.

'The enemy?' He asked in slight disbelief, walking over to the dead enemy who fell behind them and turned the body, revealing his face. Harry, Frodo, and Sam were startled to see how young he was, and the Ranger turned back to them. 'His sense of duty was no less than yours, I deem,' he said, staring down at the young man's face. 'You wonder what his name is, where he came from. And if he was really evil at heart. What lies or threats led him on this long march from home? If he would not rather have stayed there... in peace,' he said, turning back to his men. 'War will make corpses of us all. Bind their hands,' he ordered them. Harry, Frodo, and Sam found themselves being forced onto their knees and their hands tied tightly behind their backs.

oOoOo

Meanwhile back on the plains of Rohan, the Rohirrim refugees were heading slowly towards Helm's Deep. Gimli was sitting on a horse, happily chatting with Éowyn who was leading it by the reins. Aragorn was walking beside her, while Legolas and Hermione took up the rear, whispering in Elvish. Gimli smiled at Éowyn. 'It's true you don't see many Dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, that they're often mistaken for Dwarf men,' he said with a laugh. Éowyn smiled at him, turning to Aragorn.

Aragorn smiled at her, gesturing to his chin. 'It's the beards...' he whispered to her, and she laughed quietly.

'And this, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women. And that dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!' Gimli continued with a laugh, having not heard Aragorn and Éowyn laughed. 'Which is of course ridiculous… Whoa!' he shouted when his horse suddenly reared up and started galloping away making Éowyn lose her hold on the reins. A short distance away, Gimli fell off the horse, landing with a loud thump on the ground.

'Gimli!' Éowyn shouted out, running to help him.

Gimli looked at her, struggling to get up. 'It's alright. It's alright. Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It was deliberate,' he said while Aragorn and Hermione laughed. Legolas' lips twitched in amusement, thinking of the many ways he could hold this against the Dwarf. Éowyn helped the Dwarf to his feet.

Théoden caught up to them, walking next to Aragorn who nodded his head at the King in greeting. 'I haven't seen my niece smile for a long time. She was a girl when they brought her Father back dead. Cut down by Orcs. She watched her Mother succumb to grief,' he said sadly, watching Éowyn laugh while she brushed Gimli off. She looked back around at her Uncle and Aragorn, the sun behind her making her golden hair look like it was adorned with a halo. Théoden sighed. 'Then she was left alone to tend her King in growing fear. Doomed to wait upon an old man, who should have loved her as a Father,' he said sadly. Aragorn looked at Éowyn whose smile faded when she gazed back at him.

After a while longer of walking, the refugees made camp on a hilltop overlooking the Rohan plains. Éowyn was walking around with a cooking pot with a watery like stew within. She walked over to Legolas and Hermione first who were standing looking out at the plains murmuring, but they both refused. She moved down to where Gimli was sitting sharpening his axe. 'Gimli?' she called to him, gesturing to her pot of stew.

Gimli shook his head. 'No, I couldn't. I really couldn't,' he told her. She nodded, walking past him towards Aragorn who was cleaning and sharpening his sword.

He looked up when she approached, and she smiled at him. 'I made some stew. It isn't much, but it's hot,' she told him, and without waiting for an answer to whether he wanted some or not, she filled a bowl, handing it to him. She gave him a spoon, and he nodded to her.

'Thank you,' he said, scooping up some of the strange white meat and placing it in his mouth. He paused, struggling to swallow it, and he looked up at Éowyn, trying to hide his disgust. She looked a little disappointed, waiting eagerly for an answer. Aragorn nodded with a grim smile, looking up at her. 'Hmmm... It's good,' he told her, and she smiled.

'Really?' she asked in relief, and he nodded. Éowyn turned to leave with a smile on her face, and Aragorn tried to pour the stew onto the ground but stopped quickly when Éowyn turned back to him, burning his hand in the process. 'My uncle told me a strange thing. He said that you rode to war with Thengel, my Grandfather. But he must be mistaken,' she said to him.

Aragorn smiled at her. 'King Théoden has a good memory. He was only a small child at the time,' he answered, looking down at the stew and screwing up his nose a little. He looked back up at her.

'Then you must be at least sixty,' she said in disbelief. Aragorn became a little embarrassed, and when he didn't answer, Éowyn's eyes widened. 'Seventy?' she asked in disbelief, but when no reply came, she gasped. 'You cannot be eighty!' she said in a stunned tone.

'Eighty-seven,' Aragorn answered in embarrassment.

Éowyn looked at him in astonishment. Then her expression turned to one of realisation. 'You are one of the Dúnedain. A descendant of Númenor, blessed with long life. It was said that your race has passed into legend,' Éowyn said, and Aragorn nodded in affirmation.

'There are few of us left. The Northern Kingdom was destroyed long ago,' he answered still embarrassed by their talk.

'I'm sorry,' she said sincerely, gesturing to the stew. 'Please, eat!' she said. Aragorn smiled grimly once more, spooning a little more of the stew into his mouth and swallowing.

Over by the cliffside, looking out on the plains, Hermione leaned into Legolas who wrapped an arm around her. They had spoken of many things while they were walking. Mainly of Legolas' homeland of Northern Mirkwood, which he promised to show her once the war was over and Hermione told him of her life in the future. Legolas sighed, closing his eyes. He opened them again after a moment, starting to sing a song Hermione knew from her childhood. _'When in the springtime of the year, when the trees are crowned with leaves, when the ash and oak, and the birch and yew, are dressed in ribbons fair,_ ' he started the song, but he stopped when Hermione sang the next verse, startling Legolas with how beautiful her voice was.

_'When owls call the breathless moon, in the blue veil of the night, the shadows of the trees appear, amidst the lantern light,_ ' she sang out, not realising the attention they were drawing from their companions and the refugees.

Legolas sang with her for the rest of the song. _'We've been rambling all the night, and sometime of this day, now returning back again, we bring a garland gay. Who will go down to those shady groves, and summon the shadows there, and tie a ribbon on those sheltering arms, in the springtime of the year. The songs of birds seem to fill the wood, that when the fiddler plays, all their voices can be heard, long past their woodland days. We've been rambling all the night, and sometime of this day, now returning back again, we bring a garland gay. And so they linked their hands and danced, round in circles and in rows, and so the journey of the night descends, when all the shades are gone. A garland gay we bring you here, and at your door, we stand, it is a sprout well budded out, the work of Our Lord's hand. We've been rambling all the night, and sometime of this day, now returning back again, we bring a garland gay,_ ' they finished.

Legolas gently pulled Hermione closer to him, while the crowd of on-looking people stared at them in awe of how beautiful their voices were. Of course, the words of the song eluded them as it was an Elvish song, but it seemed to touch their hearts, giving them all a new sense of hope.

Legolas smiled, looking at Hermione. 'You know the song,' he stated, reaching up and tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear affectionately.

Hermione smiled back at him. 'I remember it being sung to me on many occasions when I was a child,' she answered, looking back out over the plains.

Legolas' smile faded, and he gazed at her. 'You sing beautifully. You have a voice even the Elves would envy,' he whispered.

Hermione looked at him with wide eyes, a blush darkening her cheeks. 'I doubt that,' she mumbled, and Legolas smiled at her shyness.

He pulled her towards him, kissing her gently. 'I believe so,' he whispered, leaning back down, and capturing her lips with his own in a tender, but passionate kiss.


	30. Chapter Twenty-Nine: Delays; Arrival in Helm's Deep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and any additional characters I add. All familiar dialogue is the property of J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

_**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Delays; Arrival in Helm's Deep** _

The journey from Edoras to Helm's Deep was proving to be longer than Hermione expected. She looked around at the cliffs, trees, and long spanning plains surrounding them. They had not stopped to rest since the previous evening and set off again early in the morning. From the position of the sun in the sky, Hermione would have guessed it was nearing noon, and she sighed jadedly, stumbling on a rock on the ground. She would have fallen if Legolas was not walking next to her, and he reached out to catch her before she hit the ground. She looked up at him in thanks, and they continued walking.

'You seem fatigued,' Legolas said to her, taking in her darkened eyes due to lack of sleep, the indisputable fact she was dragging her feet, and sagging under the weight of her satchel. She refused to let one of the horses carry it or the men for that matter.

'I'm fine,' she lied, looking back at him. Legolas looked at her in disbelief, and Hermione frowned slightly. 'I am, honest,' she told him.

Legolas shook his head. 'There is no need to try to convince me of things we both know is not true,' he told her, glancing at her. 'Perhaps you could ride Arod for a short while until you get your strength back?' he suggested to her.

Hermione looked at the horse thoughtfully, shaking her head. 'No, it wouldn't be fair to those who really could use resting on a horse. I will allow my bag to be carried by him if that's okay with you?' she asked him. He nodded, instantly taking her satchel and tying it onto the horse's saddle securely, which also held Gimli's and his provisions. Hermione smiled in thanks before running to catch up with Freda and her Brother who were walking with one of the women from Edoras.

Éowyn, having heard the conversation between Legolas and Hermione, turned to glance at the Elf momentarily when Hermione ran passed her and Aragorn. Out of the three, Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas, the Elf was the only one she had not yet acquainted herself with. It wasn't on purpose because it seemed he only spoke to those he knew rather than people who were strangers to him. She sighed, turning back to look at Aragorn who was staring off into the distance like he remembered something which saddened him. Her eyes dropped to the Evenstar pendant glinting radiantly in the sunlight, and she stared at it in wonder for a moment. Aragorn noticed, looking at her questioningly.

'Where is she?' Éowyn asked curiously. 'The woman who gave you that jewel,' she asked, gesturing to the pendant and Aragorn looked down at it also.

Aragorn moved his gaze back up, glancing ahead, and smiled gently when he remembered how it came to be in his possession. He thought of the talk he and Elrond had the night before the Fellowship was to depart from Rivendell regarding Arwen. He thought of the strange conversation he and Hermione shared when he discovered she could understand and speak Elvish fluently like she was one herself. This turned out to be a truth in itself though she was still Mortal, Aragorn mused. He remembered smiling when he left the library after discovering Hermione's secret, wondering what Legolas would think if he knew also. He remembered thinking about the journey ahead of them and saw Arwen appearing from the trees. They spoke briefly, and Arwen presented him with the Evenstar pendant, which he had never taken off since he received it. His smile widened, but it faded again when he realised Arwen would be journeying to Valinor soon.

Éowyn looked at him with a frown; minutes had flown by with no answer from her companion. 'My lord?' she asked curiously.

Aragorn finally snapped out of his thoughts, glancing at Éowyn. 'She is sailing to the Undying Lands, with all that is left of her kin,' he answered with a sigh, and Éowyn nodded in understanding.

From behind Éowyn and Aragorn, Legolas walked in silent thought, listening to the answer Aragorn delivered to the Shieldmaiden. His eyes drifted to Hermione, and a smile brightened his face at the thought of spending eternity with her. The beautiful smile faded then upon realising the similarities between himself and Aragorn when it came to having to accept the one they love would leave sooner than they wanted. He frowned as this thought came to mind, closing his eyes upon remembering what Hermione told him about herself, and of the choice she had to make between two lives. His eyes opened, and they found Hermione who was looking at him with a curious expression. He tilted his head slightly, and she frowned, smiling lightly, and looking away again. Legolas sighed, wondering which choice she would eventually make.

His thoughts turned to her parents, and the letter she showed to him in Edoras. So, her Mother was an Elf who hadn't forsaken her immortality until after Hermione was born, but why was Hermione Mortal? She should have been born Elf-kind, but then again it was not entirely uncommon for this to happen if one of the parents is Mortal. What was strange was the Eldar deemed it fit to grant Hermione with their gift of immortality if she so wished, which was a rare thing to occur unless there is a reason. Legolas wondered what it was the Valar saw in her which was unique that he, himself, had not already seen.

He snapped out of his thoughts as Gamling and Háma rode passed him to the front. Éowyn and Aragorn were also looking on in curiosity. Legolas frowned, glancing at Arod when he started to snort, stamping his feet. _'What is it,_ Arod? _What is troubling you_?' Legolas asked him, and Arod seemed to calm a little.

Legolas looked back to the front, listening to his surroundings and Gamling and Háma when they started to converse. 'What is it? Háma?' Gamling asked, looking around. Legolas tightened his hold on Arod's reins when he became restless, looking around in alarm to see what could be startling the horses.

Háma was also looking around. 'I'm not sure,' he answered with a shrug.

Hermione, who ran to catch up with Legolas after falling behind while talking to Freda, took a gentle hold on the Elf's arm and looked around. 'What's going on?' she asked him.

Legolas shook his head, continuing to listen and search out the surrounding area. 'I do not know, but I sense something is watching us,' he answered, his hand finding hers and squeezing it gently.

Hermione frowned, looking around for anything suspicious until something above glinted, catching her attention. She looked up at the slope they were going to cross over before the horses started to get restless, seeing what appeared to be a strange creature with a figure sitting astride it. She couldn't make out who or what it was because the sun was directly behind it, obscuring it from view. Suddenly, it let out a horrible screeching sound, charging towards Gamling and Háma who both froze upon noticing what was coming at them. The creature leapt up and attacked Háma, killing him instantly, and this sprung everyone else into action.

'Wargs!' Gamling shouted, and the creature turned to attack him.

Legolas hurriedly handed Hermione Arod's reins and ran towards them, notching an arrow to his bow. He quickly shot the Warg when it drew closer to Gamling, and it fell dead, but the Orc who was riding it was still alive. Legolas pulled out one of his daggers, bringing it down into its neck, killing it instantly. Legolas looked down at it in disgust, and his eyes widened when he realised the Orc was only a scout. It would have alerted the rest of its group by the screeches it made on the slope. 'A scout!' Legolas shouted to Aragorn who nodded with wide eyes. He turned on his heel, running back to where Théoden was.

Théoden looked at Aragorn's horrified expression in concern. 'What is it? What do you see?' he asked the Ranger who was looking around in alarm.

Aragorn finally looked up at the King. 'Wargs! We are under attack!' He answered hastily, and upon hearing him, the villagers cried out in dismay and panic. Aragorn's eyes fixed on a Mother holding onto her Daughter with panic filled eyes. He looked back at the King. 'Get them out of here!' he shouted referring to the villagers.

Théoden nodded. 'All riders to the head of the column!' he shouted to the Men astride horses. Woman with children and other villagers ran to gather in a group in the opposite direction of where the enemy was coming to attack. Théoden turned to Éowyn with concerned eyes. 'You must lead the people to Helm's Deep. And make haste!' he told her, walking over to his horse.

Éowyn shook her head. 'I can fight!' she argued back while Théoden mounted his horse.

'No!' he shouted firmly, but his face softened. 'You must do this... for me,' he said to her. Éowyn held his gaze for a moment, slumping her shoulders in defeat, and turned to where the villagers were gathering. Théoden sighed in relief, turning to his men. 'Follow me! Yah!' he shouted, galloping towards where Legolas was running up the slope where the Warg scout appeared from.

Éowyn ran up to the villagers, passing Gimli who was struggling to unlodge his axe from the rock he was practising on and addressed them, 'Make for the lower ground! Stay together!' she ordered them, and they all nodded, heading down onto safer grounds. Éowyn turned back to where the Rohirrim Riders were galloping after Théoden, and her eyes found Aragorn who was mounting Hasufel. He stroked the horse's neck affectionately, and his eyes found hers. They gazed at each other for a moment, and then Aragorn turned to join Théoden. Éowyn sighed, departing with the villagers in the opposite direction towards Helm's Deep.

Gimli stumbled backwards when he managed to get his axe out of the rock and laughed a little in triumph. Turning serious again, he tightened his hold on his axe, running over to where Hermione was trying to calm Arod down. 'Come on, get me up here, I'm a rider! Come on! Argh!' he shouted, trying to mount Arod, but was failing due to his size.

'Here, let me help you,' Hermione told him, whispering something to Arod in Elvish. He calmed down, lowering himself so Gimli could get on without much trouble.

Gimli smiled. 'Thank you, lass. You should join the woman and children. Keep them safe,' Gimli told her, and she handed him the reins, nodding. Hermione looked over to where Legolas was standing on the hilltop and ran in the opposite direction to where the woman and children were walking with Éowyn, all the while praying he and the others would come back safely. Gimli watched her go for a moment, pulling the reins and kicking his feet into Arod's sides, but the horse was not budging. 'Forward. I mean, charge forward! March forward!' he shouted, and at this last command, Arod moved off with Gimli seated rather unsteadily due to his kicking. 'That's it! Go on!' he shouted, and Arod sped up to a gallop, catching up with the other Rohirrim Riders.

Up on the hill, Legolas took out an arrow from his quiver, notching it to his bow. He gazed into the distance, watching and waiting. Suddenly, a distant screech could be heard and from behind a ridge, passed some rocky hills, he saw a lone Warg-rider coming fast towards him, kicking up dust trails as it went. Legolas aimed at the distant target, felling it quickly, and more Warg-riders appeared over the ridge. He drew another arrow, killing another, and repeated this three more times, felling three more of the enemy. Just when he reached for a sixth arrow, he heard the Rohirrim Riders moving swiftly behind him as Théoden and company approached him. He quickly turned when Arod galloped up with Gimli, and he grabbed the reins, swinging himself around with a smooth leap onto Arod, joining the fray with Gimli behind him on horseback.

'Show off,' Gimli muttered, and Legolas' mouth twitched.

'Where is Hermione?' Legolas asked him quickly, while Gimli grabbed hold of his tunic to stop from falling off.

'She went with the woman and children!' Gimli shouted back in a panicked answer, closing his eyes from almost falling off Arod.

Legolas smiled. 'Good,' he answered back, letting go of the reins, and notching an arrow to his bow, aiming at an oncoming Warg.

'Are you mad, Elf!? Don't let go of the reins!' Gimli shouted in disbelief of Legolas' foolish actions.

'Relax Gimli. Elves are gifted with excellent balance amongst other things. Just hold onto me, and you will not fall,' Legolas answered, shooting off arrows in random directions and hitting his targets each time easily.

'If I die I will never speak to you again!' Gimli shouted back, grabbing Legolas about the waist, and holding on for dear life.

 Legolas rolled his eyes, shooting at an Orc, the arrow hitting directly between the eyes.

Finally, the Warg-Riders and the Rohirrim Riders drew closer, and Théoden unsheathed his sword. 'CHARGE!' he shouted, gaining speed towards the oncoming Wargs. The Rohirrim and Warg riders crashed head on then, and the battle started ferociously. Théoden and company hacked away at the Warg riders when they sped through their ranks quickly on horseback, only losing a few of their ranks.

In the midst of fighting, Legolas jumped off Arod and into the fray with his daggers unsheathed, causing Gimli to fall off. Gimli turned towards the Elf, raising an angry fist to which the Elf answered with a nonchalant shrug, killing an Orc. Gimli shook his head and stood, grasping his axe tightly.

He turned at the sound of growling behind him and raised his bushy eyebrows at the Warg, bringing his axe up into a defensive position and getting into a fighting stance. 'Bring your pretty face to my axe!' he said to it, looking at his axe almost lovingly. The Warg growled again, and just as it leapt at Gimli, Legolas turned and killed it with one shot. Gimli jumped back as the Warg fell dead in front of him, turning to the amused Elf in outrage. 'Argh! That one counts as mine!' he shouted. Legolas shrugged, killing another easily and calmly while looking bored, which only served to annoy Gimli more.

Another Warg advanced on the Dwarf, and he swung his axe killing it, but it fell onto him, pinning him beneath its massive body. 'Argh! Stinking creature. Argh!' he shouted, attempting to lift it off of him. When he almost got it off, he looked up to see an Orc leaning over him with its knife raised to kill him. The Dwarf growled, grabbing the Orcs neck, twisting it and killing it only for it to fall on top of the Warg on top of him. Gimli let out a growl, frowning when he sniffed at the Orc and made a disgusted face. He tried harder to lift both the Warg and the Orc off him. He heard another growl, turning to look at another Warg coming towards him bearing its teeth, ready to strike. Gimli's eyes widened in horror, trying desperately to get his dead enemies off him, and the Warg prepared to leap at him. Gimli sighed in relief when he glanced Aragorn on horseback plucking a spear from the ground when he passed, throwing it at the Warg who was advancing on Gimli. It died instantly, landing on Gimli and adding to the pile on top of him causing him to shout out at the weight crushing him.

Aragorn pulled Hasufel around while Théoden leaned down, stabbing at a Warg Rider and killing it. Aragorn took out his dagger, throwing it at a Warg Rider who was advancing on Théoden from behind, killing it. He went to move towards it to retrieve his blade back, but he was knocked off Hasufel to land painfully on the ground and looked up at a Warg being ridden by a particularly ugly Orc moved in to attack him. Aragorn picked up his fallen sword and attempted to kill the Orc, but it blocked, grabbing Aragorn by the neck, and pulling him along, being half-dragged by the Warg. His arm became tangled in the saddle straps, and he struggled with the Orc, and it fell off, ripping the Evenstar pendant from his neck.

Aragorn, not realising his arm was tangled, tried to let go, but couldn't. He desperately tried to disentangle himself from the Warg when he realised it was moving closer and closer to the edge of a cliff at high speed. Aragorn let out a cry when he unsuccessfully untangled his wrist, and the Warg ran right off the cliff, taking him with it, and they disappeared. Aragorn managed to get his wrist free but hit his head off a protruding rock on the cliff face knocking him out, and he landed in the river below with a splash.

Back up where the battle was now winding down, Gimli, who managed to free himself, and Legolas were helping the Rohirrim finish off the last few Wargs and Orcs who were still attacking them. Legolas leaned down into a kneeling position to kill a small Orc who was gasping for air and looked around. Legolas frowned. 'Aragorn!' he called, noticing the Ranger seemed to be missing from their ranks.

Gimli stopped what he was doing, looking around. 'Aragorn?' he called, following Legolas near to the cliff. Legolas walked on, stopping with a frown, while Gimli walked over to a fallen Orc who was wheezing, and laughing on the ground. Gimli sneered at it, leaning over it. 'Tell me what happened, and I will ease your passing,' Gimli growled, tightening his hold on his axe.

The Orc laughed. 'He's…' It coughed harshly, spitting out blood, '...dead," it answered, grinning evilly. Legolas made his way over to them upon hearing what it said. 'Took a little tumble off the cliff.' It laughed when Legolas' eyes widened angrily, and Gimli loosened his grip on his axe in shock.

Legolas looked towards the cliff not believing what the Orc was saying, and he leaned down, grabbing it by the neck angrily. 'You lie!' he shouted, shaking it like doing so would push it into speaking the truth he wanted to hear, which was Aragorn was alive and well. However, the Orc only chortled briefly and died after, and Legolas let go of it, looking down at something glinting in the Orc's loosely closed fist. Legolas frowned, opening the Orc's fist with disgust revealing the Evenstar Pendant glinting brilliantly. Taking it, he looked at it with growing fear in his heart, and reached up to his hanging around his neck, hidden underneath his tunic. Legolas shook his head and stood, running to the edge of the cliff followed closely by Gimli. He looked down at the significant drop seeing the rushing waters below, but there was no sign of Aragorn, and his expression became distraught. Gimli came up to stand beside him, looking down also, and leaned on his axe, lowering his head sorrowfully.

Near to them, Legolas raised his head when Théoden approached them, ordering his men, 'Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead,' he said, and Legolas turned to Théoden, who had come to stand next to him, with an expression of perplexed anger on his face. Théoden looked down at the river below the cliff, turning back to Legolas forlornly, and placed a hand on the Elf's shoulder in comfort. 'Come,' he said quietly, walking away to his horse leaving Legolas and Gimli to stare down at the river with dismayed expressions on their faces at the loss of their friend.

oOoOo

Back with the villagers heading to Helm's Deep under the leadership of Hermione and Éowyn, the great stone refuge finally came into view, and Éowyn smiled. 'This is Helm's Deep,' Éowyn told Hermione who asked what Helm's Deep looked like only moments before.

Hermione smiled back, looking at the large structure while cries of relief were heard from behind them from the villagers who noticed Helm's Deep was in sight. 'Helm's Deep! At last! There it is!' one of them shouted. Hermione turned, seeing the woman smile at her, and Hermione smiled back, nodding at her.

Hermione turned when an old woman walked over to Éowyn. 'We're safe, my lady! Thank you!' she said, embracing Éowyn with a smile, and turned to Hermione, embracing her also. 'Bless you child for helping deliver us here safely,' she said, and Hermione smiled, surprised by the praise.

Éowyn smiled at her surprise. 'Come on, it is nicer inside,' she told her, leading Hermione down a small hill and onto the road leading to Helm's Deep.

As they drew closer to the refuge, the gate opened for them, and they walked through the arch feeling happier than they had in a while. Hermione looked around at the people from other villages in Rohan who were already taking refuge in Helm's Deep sadly. She looked around, startled when Freda and Éothain ran past her towards a woman. 'Mama!' Freda shouted, and the woman pulled them into her arms.

'Éothain! Freda!' she shouted, crying with joy. Hermione smiled at the reunion, turning to help Éowyn.

The villagers, Éowyn and Hermione, carried the food they brought from Edoras into the castle, storing it to one side. Éowyn frowned while Hermione helped an old man put down the last of one of the baskets of food. 'Where is the rest?' she asked the old man who was smiling at Hermione in thanks for her help.

He turned to Éowyn. 'This is all we could save, my lady,' he answered her.

Hermione and Éowyn shared a worried glance. Éowyn nodded to him. 'Take it to the Caves,' she told him. The old man nodded, getting some people to help him.

Hermione and Éowyn smiled when they heard Gamling's voice signalling the arrival of Théoden and company. 'Make way for the King!' he shouted while Théoden rode in with his head lowered. Hermione frowned in worry, wondering why this could be while her eyes searched the ranks of riders for Legolas. 'Make way for Théoden!' Gamling shouted again, and villagers moved out of the way for the King and his company to get through.

Hermione let out a breath of relief when Legolas and Gimli rode in on Arod, following Éowyn down to meet them while Legolas dismounted his horse. Legolas turned, opening his arms, and Hermione ran into them, holding onto him tightly. 'I'm so glad you're okay,' she whispered, and Legolas tightened his hold on her.

'You thought differently?' Legolas asked, pulling away and smiling half-heartedly. Hermione instantly noticed the smile didn't reach his eyes like it usually did, and he looked away from her, tears filling his eyes.

Hermione reached up, cupping his cheeks so that he would look at her. 'What is it? What happened?' Hermione asked, but Legolas didn't answer, only shaking his head. Éowyn looked around in shock, addressing Théoden and Hermione tuned into what they were saying in case what happened to cause Legolas to look so distressed was revealed.

'So few. So few of you have returned,' she said to him, looking at Legolas and Hermione wondering what would have the Elf in such anguish.

Théoden dismounted from his horse. 'Our people are safe. We have paid for it with many lives,' he answered, and Hermione frowned, knowing this wouldn't have served to cause Legolas as much distress as he seemed to be in.

Hermione glanced at him to see his eyes closed, a frown darkening his features like he was having an internal battle, and pulled him into her arms. Legolas opened his eyes, leaning into Hermione's embrace, resting his head on her shoulder and letting her stroke his long golden hair comfortingly.

Hermione looked up when Gimli made his way towards them, and she frowned, looking around for Aragorn. He seemed to be absent from the ranks, and her frown changed to an expression of worry. Gimli bowed his head to Éowyn and Hermione while Legolas pulled himself back up straight, turning to Gimli when he spoke, 'My ladies...' Gimli started sadly, but Éowyn cut him off, looking around.

'Lord Aragorn, where is he?' she asked, frowning when her search proved fruitless, and she looked down at the Dwarf.

Gimli glanced at Legolas who lowered his head again. He looked at Hermione sadly, who looked like she figured out what he was going to say, and tears filled her eyes. His eyes turned back to the worried albeit curious Éowyn who was awaiting their answer. The Dwarf sighed. 'He fell...' he answered hesitantly. Éowyn's eyes widened in disbelief.

Hermione closed her eyes, the tears which were welling in her eyes falling to the ground. Legolas reached up, wiping them away gently, and pulled her back into his arms. He led her down the paved road and into the castle. Gimli watched them go, turning back to the shaken Éowyn and she raised her teary eyes to look at Théoden. Théoden looked back for a moment, lowering his eyes sadly and walking away, following Legolas and Hermione into the building. This confirmed Éowyn's unasked question about whether it was true, and she succumbed to grief.

oOoOo

Far North of Rohan and Helm's Deep, where many people were mourning the loss of Aragorn, in the darkening forest of Fangorn and unaware of the happenings in other places, Merry, Pippin, and Draco were still travelling through the forest slowly, carried by Treebeard. Draco looked around the seemingly endless forest, sighing in frustration. 'How much further?' he moaned, rubbing his eyes in irritation.

'Quit moaning. Didn't your Mother ever tell you that patience is a virtue?' Merry asked restlessly.

Draco looked like he was thinking about it and tapped his chin, before shaking his head. 'Nope. Can't say she did, but I do remember her telling me not all good things come to those who wait. To be hopeful can be horrible if things don't go the way you want them to. I believe she was right,' Draco answered him with a small smirk, but it dropped when he thought of his Mother and what became of her.

Pippin upon noticing Draco had fallen into silent brooding frowned. 'Where are your parents, Draco?' he asked curiously.

Draco looked at him, shrugging. 'My Mother sacrificed herself to keep me safe. I have no idea nor do I care about what or where my Father is at the moment. He chose the dark side and used to beat me up while drilling horrible things into my head when I was younger, amongst other things. He tried to force me to join the Dark Lord of where I am from, and well... it wasn't what I wanted. Gandalf saved me and helped me make the right decision to pursue what I wanted to do with my life. Though something worries me,' he told them with a frown.

'What's that?' Pippin asked.

Draco shook his head. 'Remember when we were in Lothlórien, and Frodo told us about the mirror Galadriel showed him, Harry, and Hermione? Well, I saw a mirror, which looked the same, in the hands of the enemy where I'm from, but it was called Alatáriel's mirror. When I told Galadriel, she said Celeborn gave her the name. She said she'd speak to me when I calmed down, but she never did. I wonder now if I should have approached her about it, but at the time I didn't think about it. I am sure what she would have told me would have been important as well, but now I guess I'll never know. I just hope the Dark Lord from where I'm from doesn't figure out how to use it,' Draco mused, looking down thoughtfully.

'What will happen if he does?' Merry asked him.

Draco looked up at him. 'He'll figure out how to get here and then Harry, Hermione, and I are screwed. We'll have to fight him while also helping you guys, Aragorn, Gandalf, and co fight Sauron. We'll be fighting two powerful Dark Lords who both have huge armies. I fear Voldemort's army being here more than Sauron's because they're magic folk like Harry, Hermione, Gandalf, and I,' Draco explained to them, but they only looked back confusedly.

'You mean there would be an army of Istari attacking us along with Orcs and the like?' Pippin asked him in fear.

Draco laughed bitterly. 'I guess by Istari you mean magic folk, right?' At their nod, he continued, 'Imagine an army of them against us along with Orcs and other foul creatures? We wouldn't stand a chance. There are only four of us on our side who would be capable of taking them out before they could do much harm. It would be four against hundreds, and we are not that good,' Draco explained.

Merry frowned. 'Why would it not be possible for us to fight them?' he asked him.

Draco raised his eyebrows. 'Have you ever fought an Istari?' he asked, and when the two Hobbits shook their heads, Draco let out a bitter laugh. 'I didn't think so. Look when it comes to the Istari I'm talking about; you'd both be dead before you could even realise they need to be taken out. They call themselves Death Eaters and let's just say they live up to it. It's like the people they kill gives them strength or something. They are not a pleasant bunch even if they are your allies. I know, my Father is one. Also, if I remember correctly when you both, Sam, and Frodo described the Ringwraiths to us I realised they sounded a lot like Dementors,' Draco said thoughtfully

'What are they?' Pippin asked with a frown.

Draco sighed. 'You don't want to know. They suck out all the happiness you have in you, leaving you feeling horrible, and the best thing to fight them with is a spell you need to think happy thoughts to get to work. They contradict each other which is annoying,' he finished, looking back at the two fear struck Hobbits. He turned back to look ahead and frowned. 'Look! There's smoke to the south!' he shouted, snapping Merry and Pippin out of their fretting and brooding, and they followed Draco's line of vision.

Treebeard, who had remained silent for when Draco was speaking to Merry and Pippin, spoke up then, 'There is always smoke rising from Isengard these days,' he explained to them.

'Isengard?' Draco asked while Merry and Pippin exchanged a look, climbing higher to get a better view.

'There's a lot of smoke,' Merry said with slight worry in his tone. Draco followed suit, climbing as well.

'There was a time when Saruman would walk in my woods. But now he has a mind of metal and wheels. He no longer cares for growing things,' he said sadly.

Merry and Pippin reached the top and Draco got there eventually as well, spotting a massive army moving across the lands ahead. 'What is it?' Pippin asked curiously.

'It looks bad,' Draco put in, glancing at the Hobbits, and back to the advancing army.

'It's Saruman's army! The war has started!' Merry exclaimed his eyes widening in fear.

'You know, Merry, I've always felt our futures lay outside the world of war, fighting and academic achievement,' Pippin said after a few moments of watching the army.

'Pip, I've been thinking the same thing,' Merry answered, looking at the army.

oOoOo

Even further North of the forest of Fangorn in the safety of Rivendell, but not entirely unaware of what was happening outside their borders, the Elves were making ready to leave Middle-Earth to head for the Undying Lands.

Except for two.

Elrond walked into Arwen's room to find his Daughter lying on her bed, deep in thought. 'Arwen,' he said gently, and she sat up to look at him. _'Tollen i lû. I chair gwannar na Valannor. Si bado, no círar,_ ' he said to her, clasping his hands behind his back. **_(A/N: Translation: "It is time. The ships are leaving for Valinor. Go now... before it is too late.")_**

Arwen looked down sadly, before looking back at him. 'I have made my choice,' she answered with determination in her tone.

Elrond frowned at her answer. 'He is not coming back. Why do you linger here when there is no hope?' he asked her.

Arwen shook her head. 'There is still hope,' she said, but it was like she was trying to convince herself of this.

Elrond sighed, walking towards the window, and looking out at the ever-beautiful Rivendell. 'If Aragorn survives this war, you will still be parted. If Sauron is defeated, and Aragorn made King, and all that you hope for comes true, you will still have to taste the bitterness of mortality. Whether by the sword or the slow decay of time, Aragorn will die,' he told her.

Arwen suddenly saw a vision Elrond sent to her while he spoke. She was dressed as a Queen in mourning garb, looking down upon Aragorn. There was a crown on his brow, Andúril grasped in his hands, but he was dead. Mourners were walking around the altar, paying their final respects to the fallen King and Arwen was weeping for the loss of her love.

'And there will be no comfort for you. No comfort to ease the pain of his passing. He will come to death, an image of the splendour of the Kings of Men in glory undimmed before the breaking of the world,' Elrond explained.

The body of Aragorn was now cast as a monument in stone, and Arwen was standing before the memorial, veiled and in a black dress.

'But you, my Daughter, you will linger on in darkness and in doubt. As nightfall in winter that comes without a star. Here you will dwell, bound to your grief, under the fading trees, until all the world is changed and the long years of your life are utterly spent,' he said sorrowfully.

Arwen saw herself still veiled in black, walking alone through the deserted woods of Lothlórien. 'Arwen... there is nothing for you here, only death,' Elrond told her. Arwen came back into focus when her vision ended, and looked up at Elrond, weeping with sadness and fear. Elrond came to sit next to her, raising a hand, resting the back of it gently on her cheek. _'A im, ú-'erin veleth lîn_?' he asked her sadly. **_(A/N: Translation: "Do I not also have your love?")_**

Arwen started crying and moved into Elrond's embrace. _'Gerich veleth nîn, 'ɑdɑ_ ,' she said while Elrond stroked her hair. **_(A/N: Translation: "You have my love, Father.")_**

Arwen, although saddened at the thought of leaving Aragorn behind, decided to leave for Valinor. Elrond watched her put on a cloak, and she turned to him. A single tear fell from her eye, and Elrond gently wiped it away, embracing her one last time. Arwen left the room, descending the stairs, and Elrond made his way to his study, stepping out onto the balcony.

The Elves, cloaked, and each carrying a lantern, were setting off from Rivendell on their journey to the West and Arwen joined their ranks. He watched Arwen walking with them, and she turned back to look at him one last time with tears in her eyes before departing. Elrond continued to stare at her with an expression of resigned sadness until he could no longer see her.


	31. Chapter Thirty: Strategies and Battles on all Sides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and any additional characters I add. All familiar dialogue is the property of J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

_**Chapter Thirty: Strategies and Battles on all Sides** _

__Harry now knew what a blind person felt like, and he knew it was not a pleasant thing to be subjected to. He didn't know where he was; only it was a place called Henneth Annûn. He knew little else or what the area looked like because when the Gondorian Rangers captured he, Frodo, and Sam, they were blindfolded and tied up, and had yet to be freed from the darkness.

They were taken into a room where they could hear Faramir having a discussion with his men about news of what was going on with Saruman. Harry listened to the rustling of parchment being opened and laid on a table, and the talking continued. Scouts were sent out, and Saruman attacked Rohan which had Harry worrying about Hermione. He assumed she went with Aragorn and co after he left with Frodo and Sam back at Amon Hen, but he hadn't heard any news of them at all since. For all he knew she could be dead. He had no idea what became of Draco either after he told him to relay his message to Hermione, but he was sure if he were with her he would be looking after her. They had become quite close even though he knew the Slytherin would deny it.

Back to the conference at hand still going on, Harry heard them say some King called Théoden and his people fled to the refuge of Helm's Deep. The impression Harry got from listening further was they were more concerned with watching their borders because Sauron's Army seemed to be on the move and Gondor was weak. Harry knew little of Middle-Earth, so this was of little consequence to him. From what he could hear of the answer of how many were moving there were thousands, and more were coming every day, and this was of little comfort to Harry.

'There are some reports of three suspicious characters working with Saruman, Faramir,' one of the Rangers said, and Harry perked up at this, listening more intently.

'Did you find out anything about them?' Faramir asked curiously.

'We tried to find out names but came back empty-handed. We were able to get a glimpse of them. One was a man with blonde hair while the other was a dark-haired female which was surprising in itself. The third was a man who looked to be younger than the other two, but he seemed to be in control of them. We also found out some other somewhat disturbing news, Faramir,' he reported without pause. Harry felt the fear rise in him from the description of the three people, but it couldn't be possibly who he thought it was.

'What disturbing news?' Faramir asked almost hesitantly.

'There seems to be another army on the move from the North. They are passing the Fangorn Forest presently. They were hooded and cloaked, so their faces were obscure, but I have never witnessed anything like it. Perhaps they were Elves, but it seems unlikely for there were hundreds. Elves are not known to wear black and opt more to wear the colours of nature. It was very unusual, but I can say they were neither Orcs nor Haradrim. They were normal men and women,' he disclosed. Harry's eyes widened from behind the cloth covering them.

'Very strange indeed, Damrod. I appreciate you enlightening me to this new information,' Faramir answered, and there was silence for a moment before Faramir spoke once more, 'Fangorn, you say?' he asked, and Harry heard the scratching of a quill on parchment.

'Yes, but they are passing by it, not through it. They may be in league with Saruman, and they seemed to be related to the three mysterious figures I mentioned before. I noticed the blonde man leading them, and he was not hooded, but cloaked just as the others were. Whereas the woman seemed to be in charge of the Haradrim Army, and she took out a few of our ranks by unknown means. The third has not been heard from since the sighting of the Haradrim Army, so we have no more news on him,' he reported, and silence followed for a moment. 'What would you have us do?' Damrod asked curiously.

'Send out scouts to watch the Army coming from the North and to report back with anything new. I want them observed at all times for we do not yet know their purpose or whether they are friend or foe. I think it safe to assume they are not friendly if the woman is leading the Haradrim Army. Also, send scouts to keep a close watch on the armies coming from Mordor and Isengard,' Faramir ordered, and Harry heard him rise from his chair.

'And the prisoners?' another Ranger asked from further in the room.

Harry heard Faramir sigh. 'Take the prisoners to the cave. Remove their blindfolds and binds,' he ordered.

Harry felt himself being taken away, and into a much colder part of the place. They untied his hands and removed his blindfold. He had never been more relieved for sight in his life, taking in the cave, situated behind a waterfall. Harry looked at Frodo and Sam to see if they were okay, before looking at the Ranger he knew to be Damrod. He was sitting on a rock, always watching them, which made him feel a little uncomfortable.

Harry was worried by the information he heard on the Army, and the three strangers. If they were who he thought they were, then it could mean Voldemort found a way into the past and he was working with Saruman. This didn't bode well with Harry because it meant they stood little chance of victory if the army was Death Eaters. The blonde man he assumed to be Lucius and the woman would be Bellatrix, but he knew too little to make assumptions of this. The only wizards in Middle-Earth who could fight them were Draco, Hermione, and himself because Gandalf was dead and this did not comfort him in the slightest. He wondered what was to become of them if Voldemort was in Middle-Earth, also wondering who the third man ordering the other two were and what his intentions were.

'What's wrong, Mr Harry?' Sam asked the thoughtful Gryffindor.

Harry looked up and was about to answer when Faramir entered, whispering something to Damrod who nodded and left the cave. Faramir came over to them, sitting down with a sigh. He looked at the three of them. 'My men tell me that you are Orc spies,' he told them, crossing his arms.

'Spies!? Now, wait just a minute!' Sam shouted out in anger.

'We are not spies,' Harry said, equally as angry.

'Well if you're not spies, then who are you?' Faramir asked, but the three remained silent. 'Speak,' he ordered them threateningly.

'We are Hobbits of the Shire. Frodo Baggins is my name, and this is Samwise Gamgee—' Frodo said but was cut off before he could introduce Harry.

'Your bodyguard?' Faramir asked amusedly.

'His gardener,' Sam answered angrily.

'I assume you are no Hobbit,' Faramir said to Harry who shook his head.

'I am a wizard from a distant land,' Harry answered, eyeing Faramir with suspicion.

'By wizard you mean Istari, am I correct? Where is this "far off land" you speak of?' Faramir asked curiously.

Harry thought for a moment, trying to remember where Gandalf told them to say if they were they ever asked directly where they were from. He suddenly wished Hermione was there more than ever as her photographic memory would have come into good use then. He tried to think of the letter and everything it said when it came back to him. 'I am from the far North, past the Grey Mountains and Forodwaith,' Harry answered hoping he remembered correctly and said it right.

Faramir frowned, but nodded in understanding, and turned back to Frodo. 'And where is your skulking friend? That gangrel creature. He had an ill-favoured look,' he said to them.

Harry glanced at Frodo who appeared to be hesitating. 'There was no other,' Frodo answered, staring back at Faramir defiantly. Faramir looked at Sam who was shifty-eyed and uncomfortable to Harry who kept his cool and stayed calm while maintaining eye contact. Frodo looked down momentarily. 'We set out from Rivendell with nine other companions. One we lost in Mória. Two were my kin. A Dwarf there was also, an Elf, and two other Istari, and two men; Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and Boromir of Gondor,' he told him.

Faramir turned, looking at Frodo intently. 'You're friends of Boromir?' he asked the Hobbit.

Harry felt relief at this because it meant if this man was Boromir's friend he may let them go free. Harry nodded at Faramir in affirmation, looking at Frodo who frowned. 'Yes... for my part,' he answered.

Faramir nodded. 'It will grieve you then to learn that he is dead,' he told them.

Frodo's eyes widened in disbelief, and Sam looked down with a saddened frown. Harry stared at Faramir in shock. 'Dead? How? When?' he asked in an almost demand to know.

Faramir turned to him. 'As one of his companions, I'd hoped you would tell me,' he said in a resigned tone.

'If something has happened to Boromir we would have you tell us!' Frodo shouted out, finally finding his voice after the shock.

Faramir turned back to him, sighing sadly. 'His horn washed upon the riverbank about six days past. It was cloven in two. But more than this, I know it in my heart…' he answered quietly, pausing and closing his eyes a moment. He looked back at them. 'He was my Brother,' he said, and Frodo, Sam, and Harry looked back in shock and sympathy.

oOoOo

For the first time in a while, considering their circumstances and where they were being kept, Frodo managed to get to sleep rather quickly. Sam was snoring away peacefully, as usual, having always found it easy to sleep anywhere. Harry was finding it difficult to fall asleep, his thoughts on the discussion Faramir and his men had earlier. He snapped out of his thoughts, hearing footsteps coming into the cave. He opened his eyes to see Faramir standing over Frodo who woke up, looking up at him. 'You must come with me. Now,' Faramir ordered. Frodo nodded, getting to his feet.

Harry sat up. 'Where are you taking him?' he asked in a whisper, trying not to wake Sam.

Faramir turned to him. 'Come if you wish,' he told him, leaving the room.

'Okay,' Harry said, getting up. He shared a confused glance with Frodo, and the two followed Faramir out the door and along a passage leading outside. Harry looked around while Faramir led them to the edge of the waterfall overlooking a pool far down below.

Faramir looked at them when they stopped and pointed down at the pool. 'Down there,' he told them, and they looked down to see Gollum diving into the water. They looked back at Faramir who raised his eyebrows at them. 'To enter the Forbidden Pool bears the penalty of death,' he told them, gesturing to his archers who were hidden in the bushes making Harry and Frodo look around at them. Faramir turned back to them. 'They wait for my command,' he told them. The Rangers notched arrows to their bows, drawing them to the ready position. 'Shall I shoot?' Faramir asked them.

Harry looked like he could care less, but when he looked at Frodo, he noticed the Hobbit was looking stricken. He stared down at Gollum who emerged from the pool, alighting onto a rock. Harry looked down at the creature who was holding a fish in his hand, singing and slapping the fish on the rock. 'The rock and pool is nice and cool, so juicy sweet! Our only wish to catch a fish, so juicy sweet!' Gollum sang, and the fish almost wriggled out of his grasp, so he whacked it on the rock some more.

Harry looked back at Frodo before looking at Faramir who raised his hand to order his men to shoot. Harry placed his hand on Frodo's shoulder, snapping the Hobbit out of his thoughts and he noticed Faramir was about to order his men to fire. 'Wait!' he shouted, and Faramir stopped, looking back at him. 'This creature is bound to me. And I to him. He is our guide. Please, let me go down to him,' Frodo pleaded, and Harry let go of his shoulder with a frown. Faramir nodded, and with a glance to Harry, Frodo descended the path to the Forbidden Pool, slowly approaching Gollum who was now gorging on the raw fish. As Harry looked on from above, he was disgusted at the sight, wondering why he got Frodo's attention and inadvertently saved the creature from death. He looked down at Frodo while the Hobbit approached a little more. 'Sméagol,' he called out, and Gollum turned around at his voice. 'Master is here. Come, Sméagol. Trust Master. Come!' Frodo ordered, gesturing for the creature to follow him.

Gollum frowned, taking Frodo in with wide eyes. 'We must go now?' he asked hesitantly.

Frodo nodded. 'Sméagol, you must trust Master. Follow me, come on. Come. Come, Sméagol. Nice Sméagol. That's it. Come on,' Frodo said while Gollum put the fish between his teeth, crawling towards Frodo warily. Gollum's eyes widened further, and he looked up in alarm when the Rangers caught him. 'Don't hurt him!' Frodo shouted at the Rangers, turning back to Gollum. 'Sméagol don't struggle! Sméagol listen to me!' he shouted, but it was to no avail.

'Master!' Gollum wailed when a black cloth was brought over his head. Frodo watched with a stricken expression while Gollum was led away by Faramir's men. He looked up to see the Ranger looking back, and he led a surprised Harry back into the building, and he quickly followed.

As he entered the building once more, he made to follow the Rangers and Faramir, but he was taken back to the holding area where Harry was pacing. Sam was sitting looking on in confusion having woken up with Harry's protests. Harry stopped pacing when Frodo entered looking saddened and guilty by what happened. 'Are you alright, Frodo?' Harry asked, approaching the Hobbit.

Frodo moved away, sitting down, and leaning against the wall. 'I feel wretched. I betrayed Sméagol, and now I do not know what they will do with him,' he answered.

Sam looked at them in confusion. 'What happened, Mr Frodo?' he asked, receiving no answer from his friend, and he looked at Harry questioningly. Harry sighed, proceeding to tell Sam what happened. Sam seemed almost relieved, but he didn't say anything about it because he didn't want to upset Frodo further. A shout was heard throughout the caves, and the three looked up when Damrod left them alone to help with what was going on. 'We have to get out of here,' Sam said, walking towards Frodo. 'You go. Go, now! You can do it. Use the Ring, Mr Frodo. Just this once. Put it on. Disappear,' he told him. Harry sighed on the other side of the cave, leaning against the wall in thought. They took his wand so he couldn't even magic their way out and he didn't know wandless magic having never learned. If only he had his wand.

Harry snapped back to the conversation at hand. Frodo answered, 'I can't. You were right, Sam. You tried to tell me, but… I'm sorry. The Ring's taken me. If I put it on, he'll find me. He'll see,' he whispered sadly.

'Mr Frodo...' Sam said, lowering his head in defeat.

Harry stood back up straight followed by Frodo and Sam when Faramir entered the room, looking at them with a strange glint in his eyes. This made Harry want his wand even more in case the man had any ill intentions towards them. Faramir unsheathed his sword, moving towards Frodo, and Harry frowned wondering what this man intended to do. 'So... this is the answer to all the riddles. Here in the wild, I have you. Two Halflings, an Istari without his wand, and a host of men at my call. The Ring of Power within my grasp,' he said. Harry realised they must have questioned Gollum and discovered Frodo had the Ring. Faramir lifted the Ring from Frodo's neck with the tip of his sword while the Hobbit looked back in fear. 'A chance for Faramir, Captain of Gondor, to show his quality,' he said quietly.

Frodo backed up fearfully against the wall, hearing the Ring's whispers, and he momentarily fell into a trance while Harry and Sam looked on helplessly. Suddenly, Frodo grabbed hold of the Ring, jerking himself away. 'No!' he shouted, running from Faramir to the other side of the cave, keeping distance between himself and the Ranger.

Harry couldn't take it anymore, and Sam ran to Frodo, standing in front of him trying to protect him from the Ranger. Harry turned to Faramir. 'Leave him alone! We have a mission to protect Frodo because he has to destroy it. We were charged with helping him, and it's what we're doing! We're going to Mordor and the Mountain of Fire so it can be cast back into the depths,' Harry explained, looking at the frightened Hobbit momentarily before looking back at Faramir.

Faramir stared at Frodo until Damrod entered, looking between the three to Faramir. 'Osgiliath is under attack. They call for reinforcements,' he reported, and Faramir continued to stare at Frodo while Sam looked at him pleadingly.

'Please. It's such a burden. Will you not help him?' Sam said desperately.

'Captain?' Damrod said unsurely.

Faramir, without looking away from Frodo, answered, 'Prepare to leave. The Ring will go to Gondor.' He turned to leave, and Sam watched sadly, slumping his shoulders in defeat.

oOoOo

Near Helm's Deep, Aragorn was riding slowly on Brego towards the refuge feeling tired and sore from his fall. He thought he was going to die as soon as the Warg ran off the cliff. He raised his head tiredly, looking around at his surroundings and saw an enormous army marching at great speed towards Helm's Deep. He turned his head to the right, seeing another army further off and moving slowly towards the refuge also. He made to move faster towards the structure he could now see in the distance.

He leaned down, patting Brego on the neck affectionately when they neared the structure. _'Mae carnen, Brego, mellon nîn,_ ' he said tiredly with a small smile, and Brego snorted a little in answer. **_(A/N: Translation: "Well done, Brego, my friend.")_**

The gates into Helm's Deep opened for him, and he rode through to the gasps and amazement of all the refugees present. 'He's alive!' they shouted, and a wave of cheers flowed from the crowd of stunned onlookers.

Gimli, upon hearing the crowd, started pushing his way through them to where Aragorn was dismounting Brego, whispering words of praise to his loyal steed. 'Where is he? Where is he? Get out of the way. I'm gonna kill him!' the Dwarf shouted, and Aragorn turned towards the voice in amusement. Gimli pushed his way out of the crowd, looking at him with joy. 'You are the luckiest, the canniest, and the most reckless man I ever knew!' he shouted, hugging the Ranger around the middle and Aragorn patted his back somewhat awkwardly. 'Bless you, laddie!' Gimli said, looking up at him with a smile.

Aragorn smiled back, before taking on a serious expression. 'Gimli, where is the King?' he asked with an urgent ring to his tone. Gimli looked a little confused but pointed in the direction of the hall where Théoden was, and Aragorn instantly made his way towards the building.

He walked in, sorting the cuffs of his tunic, and stopped when he almost walked right into Legolas who seemed to be waiting for him. Aragorn looked past him momentarily to see Hermione leaning against the wall with a small smile on her face. He gave her a little smile back before turning to the Elf. _'Le abdollen,_ ' Legolas said with a smile. **_(A/N: Translation: "You're late.")_** Legolas paused for a moment, looking at the wounds Aragorn had received and took in his wet clothes and dripping hair with a frown. 'You look terrible,' Legolas observed, and Aragorn laughed, making the Elf smile.

Hermione's focus was drawn to Éowyn, and she smiled at the woman's relief at seeing Aragorn alive and well. She turned back to the pair when Legolas took Aragorn's hand, placing the Evenstar Pendant on his palm. Aragorn looked down at it in contentment, and smiled, looking back up at Legolas. _'Hannon le,_ ' he whispered, and Legolas nodded, smiling back at him. **_(A/N: Translation: "Thank you.")_** 'Where is the King?' Aragorn asked the Elf.

'In the Keep,' Hermione answered, pushing herself off the wall and walking towards them while Gimli entered, making his way over to them. Aragorn nodded and, followed by Legolas, Hermione, and Gimli, walked to the keep and over to where King Théoden was.

The King looked at Aragorn in amazement when the Ranger made his way over to him. He told Théoden of the armies heading in the direction of Helm's Deep. 'A great host, you say?' Théoden asked when Aragorn finished his report.

'All Isengard is emptied,' Aragorn told him. 'And the other army was heading from the direction of the Fangorn Forest,' he added with a worried tone.

'Another army?' Hermione whispered from next to Legolas, who looked at her in concern when she closed her eyes.

'How many?' Théoden asked almost hesitantly.

Aragorn sighed. 'From the unknown army I would say reaching to the hundreds mark, whereas the army from Isengard is ten thousand strong at least,' he reported resignedly.

'Ten thousand!?' Théoden shouted out in shock.

'It is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of men. They will be here by nightfall. The other army was further off, but will arrive shortly after,' Aragorn told him.

Théoden looked down for a moment, his eyes closed before looking back up. 'Let them come!' he shouted, walking away resolutely.

Legolas, concern by the way Hermione was acting, took hold of her army gently. _'What is it? What is troubling you?_ ' he asked her in a gentle tone.

Hermione looked up at him, shaking her head. 'I feel something. Something horrible is about to happen which will change everything. I feel it in my heart. There is something coming which may change the outcome of this battle for the worst regarding our side. I need to see this army heading from the Fangorn Forest,' she told him, walking out followed by Legolas, and up to the battlements. She looked over the wall at the approaching army from Isengard before turning her eyes to the army further off, and her heart leapt into her throat. _'It can't be,_ ' she whispered, and Legolas took his place next to her, looking at the army also.

_'What_?' Legolas asked, glancing at her in worry.

Hermione didn't answer for a long moment, becoming aware of the floating creatures following the army and her eyes widened. _'It's as I feared,_ ' she whispered as Aragorn, Théoden, Gimli, and Gamling walked up onto the battlements.

'I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall,' Théoden was saying to Gamling who nodded, walking away. The King turned to Aragorn and Gimli, gesturing to the gate. 'We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall, or set foot inside the Hornburg,' Théoden told them, but Legolas continued to stare at Hermione in confusion.

'This is no rabble of mindless Orcs. These are Uruk-hai. Their armour is thick and their shields broad. And who knows what the other army is capable of,' Gimli stated, jumping up and down, trying to see the army over the wall.

'I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep,' Théoden said in amusement, which angered Gimli. Legolas clapped a hand on Gimli's shoulder, and Théoden made to go back into the keep, but Hermione's words stopped him.

'Not like this,' she said, turning to them resignedly.

'Your meaning?' Théoden asked her confusedly.

Hermione laughed bitterly causing Aragorn and Gimli to look on confusedly while Legolas became more worried by her actions. 'That is no regular army you have ever faced, I assure you,' she said darkly, pointing out to the army heading from the Fangorn.

Théoden looked at the army before looking back at her. 'You know of that army? Speak. What is it you know?' he ordered so he may be able to defend against them also.

'They will kill without hesitation or using weapons,' she told them, and they looked back in confusion.

'What are they?' Aragorn asked with a frown.

'They are like me. Magical folk or Istari to you and they use these,' she told them, taking out her wand and holding it up. 'A single spell can kill someone instantly. It is called the Killing Curse, and there is no known protection against it. There are others also which can be deadly. We need to leave. They will kill us before we even process the thought that they need to be killed. Your weapons are useless. You wouldn't be able to get close enough unless you are one lucky bastard,' she explained. She looked at Legolas for a moment, and he gazed back at her, his eyes widened by her revelation. 'The Archers may have a chance of taking some of them out, but they would need to be kept out of harm's way in case they direct spells at them,' she added thoughtfully.

'Then that's settled, the Archers will fight them,' Théoden said, walking into the keep followed by a thoughtful Aragorn, a determined Gimli, a worried Legolas, and an annoyed, but resigned Hermione. 'They will break upon this fortress like water on rock,' Théoden continued going back to his original speech. 'Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn, we've seen it before. Crops can be resown; homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them,' he told them.

'They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people. Down to the last child,' Aragorn said, looking at Théoden intently.

Théoden sighed, drawing close to Aragorn. 'What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance,' he told him.

'Send out riders, my lord. You must call for aid,' Aragorn said, trying to convince the King.

Théoden turned to him. 'And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead,' Théoden told him resignedly.

Aragorn raised himself to his full height. 'Gondor will answer,' he said proudly.

Théoden looked back in disbelief. 'Gondor? Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon…' he cut himself off, shaking his head. 'No, my lord Aragorn, we are alone,' he said almost angrily, walking away. He called out orders to his men as he went, 'Get the women and children into the caves.'

'We need more time to lay provisions for a siege, lord—' Gamling argued, but Théoden cut him off.

'There is no time. War is upon us!' the King shouted resolutely.

'Secure the gate!' one of the Captain's shouted, and men rushed to prepare for battle as flocks of carrion crows circled overhead.

Aragorn turned back to Legolas, Gimli, and Hermione who was glaring after the King. 'What is it, Hermione?' he asked, walking over to them.

'Did no one listen to what I said about that army heading towards us!' she shouted angrily, startling her three companions. 'We are doomed if we go up against them! Our only chance of survival is to leave now before they get here! We cannot beat them! I am but one against hundreds because I am the only one here capable of fighting them with a chance of surviving the onslaught,' she told them, and they stared back with wide eyes at her outburst.

'We cannot do anything about it at the moment. The King will not listen. He is stubborn in his ways, and will not listen to the advice of others. You just witnessed this yourself,' Aragorn told her.

'I am not talking about getting reinforcements, Aragorn. I am talking about saving hundreds of people from being brutally slaughtered without mercy! I have fought them! I know what they can do! Also, did you not notice the hundreds of creatures floating behind them? They are Dementors, and only someone with magic can fight them! They are worse than the Ringwraiths!' she shouted, trying to convince them.

'Worse than the Nazgûl? How is that possible?' Gimli asked in shock.

'Normal men and woman cannot see them, which is where our disadvantage lies. If we stay here we are already dead,' Hermione said, shaking her head and walking away with tears filling her eyes.

Legolas made to follow her, but Aragorn held him back. 'Let her be alone for the moment. These creatures she spoke of, I could not see them,' he told them. 'Legolas, what did your Elf eyes see?' Aragorn asked him.

Legolas glanced in the direction of where Hermione was sitting at a table with her head in her arms. 'She is speaking the truth. I saw those creatures also, but I am uncertain of what they can do. They are of a dark nature, of this much I could tell and I can feel it also,' he answered, and Aragorn and Gimli glanced at each other in worry before looking at Hermione.

'It has fallen to us to defend Helm's Deep, and we have made our preparations, as well as they can be made,' Aragorn finally said resignedly, walking away from them with Gimli following. Legolas stood still for a while, staring at the obviously distraught Hermione, and made his way over to her, pulling her into his embrace.

oOoOo

Back to the North in the Forest of Fangorn, Treebeard was still ambling through the trees carrying the ever-energetic Merry and Pippin. Whereas Draco was looking exceedingly bored until they entered a clearing. Treebeard stopped causing Draco to frown. 'Why are we stopping?' he asked curiously.

'We Ents have not troubled about the wars of men and wizards for a very long time. But now something is about to happen that has not happened for an age... Ent Moot,' Treebeard answered cryptically.

'What's that?' Draco asked while Merry and Pippin also looked on in curiosity.

''Tis a gathering,' Treebeard answered in a manner which expressed he was shocked they had never heard of it.

'A gathering of what?' Merry asked curiously, looking around the clearing.

Suddenly, sounds of footsteps and movement from within the forest erupted around them. The three looked around while more Ents like Treebeard started to make their way into the clearing, gathering in a circle. 'Beech, oak, chestnut, ash... Good, good, good. Many have come. Now we must decide if the Ents will go to war,' Treebeard explained, and Merry licked his lips in anticipation.

oOoOo

Back in Helm's Deep, soldiers were shouting out orders as provisions, woman, and children were being led into the Glittering Caves for their safety. 'Move back! Move to the caves!' one soldier shouted.

'Come on, people!' came another.

'Quickly now!' a third shouted.

Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas, who was holding Hermione in his arms while she stared at the people around her with blank eyes, walked on the opposite side of all the people who were heading into the caves. 'We'll place the reserves along the wall. They can support the archers from above the gate,' Aragorn told Legolas, and the Elf looked at him in worry.

'Aragorn, you must rest! You are no use to us half alive,' Legolas said, taking in Aragorn's visage.

Aragorn turned upon hearing Éowyn behind him shouting, 'My lord! Aragorn!' she made her way towards him hurriedly, looking at him with a displeased frown. 'I'm to be sent with the women into the caves,' she told him angrily.

'That is an honourable charge,' Aragorn said and continued walking. Gimli, Legolas, and Hermione were walking slightly ahead of him now.

'To mind the children, to find food, and bedding when the men return. What renown is there in that?' Éowyn asked, glancing at Hermione in slight jealousy at knowing the girl was allowed to fight.

Aragorn stopped, turning to her, and Gimli, Legolas, and Hermione also stopped to wait for him. 'My lady, a time may come for valour without renown. Who then will your people look to in the last defence?' he asked her.

Éowyn shook her head. 'Let me stand at your side,' she said determinedly.

Aragorn sighed. 'It is not in my power to command it,' he told her, turning away to continue walking, but Éowyn took his arm, stopping him.

'You do not command the others to stay!' she shouted, and Aragorn turned to look at her. 'They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you,' she paused. 'Because they love you!' she shouted, and Aragorn looked taken aback by her words. They stared at each other for a long moment before Éowyn looked down in embarrassment. 'I'm sorry,' she whispered, walking away past Legolas, Hermione, and Gimli into the Glittering Caves where the refugees were already trying to find a proper place for themselves to stay. Old men and young lads were being drafted for war at the same time, the woman and children were saying their reluctant and tearful farewells to their Fathers, Husbands, and Sons while they were led away by soldiers to the armoury.

Aragorn sighed and continued walking again in the opposite direction of the Glittering Caves towards the armoury, followed by his companions. They walked in, the various weapons lining the walls, and sitting on tables were being distributed to the men and lads taking part in the battle. Aragorn walked over to a table, picking up an old battered sword, and looking at it a moment before he tossed it back almost angrily. He looked around at the men and lads. 'Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers,' he said with a sigh.

'Most have seen too many winters,' Gimli put in, taking a seat next to the quiet Hermione who Legolas was whispering comforting words to in Elvish quietly to little notice from the witch.

Legolas, angry and worried about Hermione, looked up then at Aragorn. 'Or too few,' he said, looking away from the Ranger who was a little startled at his friend's anger. 'Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes,' he said, turning his back on Aragorn, and the men around them fell silent. Legolas turned then, opting to speak in Elvish. _'Boe a hyn: neled herain dan caer menig!_ ' he shouted, and Hermione's eyes widened at his words. At least someone agreed with her. **_(A/N: Translation: "And they should be... Three hundred against ten thousand!")_**

Aragorn shook his head, walking towards Legolas. 'They choose to fight because they have hope,' he whispered to the Elf before opting to speak Elvish, looking at the men. _'Si beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras,_ ' he argued, looking at Legolas in slight disbelief. **_(A/N: Translation: "They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras.")_**

Legolas looked back defiantly with darkened eyes from the raging anger he felt because no one listened to or believed Hermione except him. 'Aragorn, _nedin dagor hen ú-'erir... ortheri. Natha daged dhaer!_ ' he shouted, narrowing his eyes at the Ranger while Gimli looked at the Elf in shock, not believing he would speak to Aragorn this way even though he had no idea of what they were saying. **_(A/N: Translation: "Aragorn, they cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!")_**

Hermione reached out then, taking a gentle hold of Legolas' arm, but the Elf seemed not to notice, still staring at Aragorn angrily. 'Then I shall die as one them!' Aragorn shouted back before pausing and whispering, _'How many times in battle have we snatched victory from the jaws of defeat? Outnumbered, outflanked, but still, we triumph? With you at my side, we can do so again._ Legolas _, we are defenders of Middle-Earth,_ ' he paused, reverting to English or Westron as Hermione knew it to be called.'What other purpose do we serve if not for such a cause?' Aragorn asked before looking away for a moment. He looked back at the angry Elf again before walking away through the throngs of confused men.

Legolas made to go after him, but Gimli took hold of his other arm. 'Let him go, lad. Let him be,' the Dwarf said to the angry Elf.

Legolas turned away from the curious onlookers, walking out the opposite door to the one Aragorn left through. Hermione sighed, speaking to Gimli quickly and handed him a small pouch before following Aragorn. She talked to him quietly, giving him a similar pouch before making her way to where Legolas disappeared outside.

Legolas stood on the balcony, his hands white from the grip he had on the railing. He didn't know why he was so angry, but he knew it was also driven by fear from what Hermione told them. Why did no one listen, but him? Hermione had never misled them before, and she told them all about where she was from and the things she went through. Had they not listened to her then when she told them of how powerful the Death Eaters were and of their Lord? Legolas growled but calmed a little upon feeling a gentle hand on his arm. He turned to the person, finding himself staring into the pair of beautiful honey brown eyes he loved.

_'What was that about_?' she asked gently.

_'Why would nobody listen_?  _Is it because you are a woman_?' Legolas asked, more to himself than to her.

Hermione shook her head. 'They chose not to listen because they don't need more fear than there already is. If they knew the truth, I fear they would panic, and we would have a larger chance of losing. All we can do is fight, and hope to survive even if the chances of this do seem unlikely,' she said, shaking her head. She looked back at him, wondering how he was going to take her plan. She knew he was not going to like it. 'I've had a thought of how I can help, but I won't be able to fight at the beginning of the battle if I do it,' Hermione whispered, and Legolas looked at her curiously.

'What is your plan?' he asked.

'If I erect a shield around Helm's Deep, it will block off the spells from the Death Eaters long enough for the Archers to take most of them out. I will then be able to handle the rest with Elvish magic Gandalf taught me. This will drain me and I won't not able to defend myself, so I will need someone to give me certain potions after I have finished casting the shield, and I'll need more once I have cast the Elvish spell. If I don't get these potions, there is a chance I will die,' she informed him.

Legolas shook his head. 'Is it worth such a risk?' he asked her.

'For our survival, then yes. The shield will only work against the spells of the Death Eaters. They won't be able to hurt us from the outside, but if they get in then, all will be lost. I am also going to attempt putting up an anti-apparating charm around Helm's Deep, so they can't magic themselves in. Trust me, this may be the only chance we have until Gandalf gets back, and I am going to need help,' she told him.

Legolas sighed, knowing he didn't have any choice, but to let her risk her life for them. It worried him, but he would make sure to stay as close to her as he could. He shook his head, closing his eyes for a moment before he opened them to look at her again. 'I will issue you the potions. But, what if I am in the midst of fighting, and I am unable to get to you?' he asked her.

'I already thought of this. I will have Gimli and Aragorn also have the potions on their person so at least one of you can get to me. You could fight close to me because I will be on the battlements when I perform the spells,' she told him, and Legolas nodded in understanding.

'It worries me,' Legolas whispered, cupping her cheek gently, and looking at her like it would be the last time.

'Hey, have faith in me,' Hermione said with a playfully angry tone. 'This isn't the end, Legolas. After completing each spell, it will take at least five minutes to kill me. As long as you, Aragorn, or Gimli reach me before then, I'll be fine. I have already given them the potions, and they understand what needs to be done,' she explained to him, and he nodded reluctantly. She sighed, looking down at the pouch in her hand. 'Here,' she said, taking out three potions, and handing them to him. 'I need to take the red one after I have cast the shield and the blue and green ones after I have used the Elvish magic,' she explained, and he nodded in understanding, placing them in his pouch.

'What Elvish magic are you speaking of?' he asked curiously.

Hermione's expression became one of worry and concern. 'A powerful ancient spell which combines the four elements into a deadly hurricane more potent than Fiendfyre. I have spoken to Aragorn of this, and he will make sure none of our allies are anywhere near the hurricane when I cast it. It will kill them. Like Fiendfyre, I will have little control over it once it is cast, but I can keep it away from Helm's Deep so it won't be destroyed. I have only attempted casting this spell once with the supervision of Gandalf. It almost wiped out Hogwarts before Gandalf stopped it. So, I am worried, but it is the only thing I can think of which will take them out quickly and efficiently,' she told him. She turned to look at him to find him staring at her with wide, fearful eyes. He pulled her into his embrace before looking out at the approaching armies with dread.

oOoOo

Back in the Fangorn Forest, the Ents were still having their Ent Moot in a circle while Draco leaned up against a tree, staring up at the sky with a tired, albeit bored, expression on his face. Merry was watching the Ents with a tired frown, and a groan from behind him signalled Pippin was waking from his nap. Merry walked over to him. 'It's been going on for hours,' Merry told him. Pippin sat up with a frown at the Ents.

Draco yawned, stretching. He stood up before walking over to them. 'Has it really been hours? That's depressing,' he said, sitting next to Pippin.

'They must have decided something by now,' Pippin said to them, standing and looking at the gathered Ents.

Upon hearing the Hobbit, Treebeard turned to them in shock. 'Decided? No! We only just finished saying... good morning,' he informed them, and the three looked back in disbelief.

'Good morning!? Does it look like morning to you?' Draco muttered, stifling another yawn.

'But it's night-time already. You can't take forever!' Merry shouted in disbelief and annoyance.

'Don't be hasty,' Treebeard told him.

'We're running out of time!' Merry said to him, but Treebeard only turned back to the Ent Moot to continue conferring with them.

'Good morning, indeed!' Draco said, slumping against the tree and closing his eyes.

oOoOo

Aragorn sighed while donning his battle gear with the help of Hermione who was muttering spells every now and again to enforce the protection, to shorten parts, or tighten other parts. He nodded to her in thanks, receiving a smile in return. He reached for his sword which was picked up and held out to him. Aragorn looked up at Legolas before taking his sword with a nod to the Elf. 'We have trusted you this far. You have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair,' Legolas told him quietly, apologetically bowing his head, and Hermione looked on with a smile.

Aragorn shook his head at the Elf. _'Ú-moe edaved,_ Legolas,' he told him sincerely. They smiled, clapping one another on the shoulders. **_(A/N: Translation: "There is nothing to forgive, Legolas.")_**

They looked up when Gimli walked into the room, struggling with his chain mail. 'If we had time, I'd get this adjusted,' he told them, dropping the bundle, the chain mail landing with its length right to the floor. 'It's a little tight across the chest,' he informed them while Legolas and Aragorn bit back smiles, and Hermione laughed out loud.

'Oh Gimli, let me help you with that!' she laughed, waving her wand at the chain mail, and it adjusted itself to fit him properly.

Gimli looked at the chain mail, before smiling at her. 'Much appreciation, lass,' he said to her, and Hermione nodded, waving away his thanks.

Legolas and Aragorn looked up with frowns when a horn sounded in the distance, and Legolas tilted his head. 'That is no Orc horn,' the Elf muttered, and he ran out onto the battlements to see what was coming, followed by Gimli, Aragorn, and Hermione.

The guards around them looked down in awe, and one of them shouted for someone to fetch the King and to open the gates. Aragorn, Legolas, and Hermione smiled when they looked down at the army of Lothlórien Elves marching up the Causeway, and into the Hornburg. Haldir was leading them, and this caused Legolas and Aragorn's smiles to widen. Down below, the Rohirrim soldiers looked upon the Elves in wonderment and delight as they passed, cheering, and talking amongst themselves. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Hermione ran back down from the battlements to meet them.

Théoden walked down the steps when the Elves stopped, turning towards the King and silently looked on. Haldir walked forward, bowing his head to Théoden. 'How is this possible?' the King asked in disbelief, looking at the hundreds of still Elves.

Haldir raised his head, looking at the King. 'I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together,' he explained before looking up as Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Hermione came running down the steps and smiled at them. 'We come to honour that allegiance,' Haldir finished with a slight bow.

Aragorn walked up followed by his companions and bowed to Haldir. _'Mae govannen_ , Haldir,' he said with respect. **_(A/N: Translation: "Welcome, Haldir.")_** Suddenly, he grabbed Haldir in a huge embrace and, initially stunned by this action, Haldir hugged him back. 'You are most welcome!' Aragorn told him, pulling away with a broad grin.

Haldir turned to Legolas and Hermione; the two Elves clasped each other on the shoulder in greeting before Haldir kissed each of Hermione's cheeks, bowing his head to her. Hermione placed a hand on her heart, bowing her head also in the Elvish greeting. Haldir turned back to Théoden. 'We are proud to fight alongside men, once more,' he told the King who smiled for the first time since Aragorn told him about the armies heading towards Helm's Deep.


	32. Chapter Thirty-One: Unexpected Arrivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and any additional characters I add. All familiar dialogue is the property of J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

_**Chapter Thirty-One: Unexpected Arrivals** _

The view from the battlements would have, as Hermione believed, been beautiful if two powerful armies weren't heading in their direction. She frowned, turning to look down to her left and saw another smaller group heading towards them also, though these did not seem threatening. She stared at them for a moment before realising who was leading the group. Hermione turned, running to the end of the battlements where Legolas and Aragorn were talking in hushed tones, and Gimli was sharpening his axe to one side. Hermione stopped by them, and they looked at her with curious eyes. 'Legolas…' she whispered, trying to catch her breath.

Legolas frowned, sharing a glance with Aragorn before looking back at her. He stepped forward, placing his hands on her shoulders gently. 'What is it?' he asked her, gazing into her eyes.

Hermione stared back, momentarily forgetting what it was she saw when she became lost in those pale blue pools. She shook herself mentally, turning back around to look at where she had run from. 'There is a small group heading towards us. It looked like maybe fifty at most, but the leader looked familiar. I'm not sure though. Will you come?' she asked him, and with a nod, he followed her to the other end of the battlements.

Aragorn and Gimli caught up a few moments after, and they all peered in the direction Hermione was pointing. She turned back to Legolas and was curious to see there seemed to be a light in his eyes, but he was frowning. 'Why are they here?' he asked like he knew who the people were approaching.

'Who are they?' Hermione asked him curiously.

He didn't answer, he quickly ran to the other side and looked down at the soldiers manning the gates. 'Open the gates!' he shouted, but they looked back at him without doing anything.

Aragorn walked to his side, looking down at the soldiers. 'Do as he says! Now!' he shouted, and the men instantly moved to open the gates to allow entrance for the people who were closing the distance quickly. Legolas thanked Aragorn before taking Hermione's hand and running down to greet the newcomers, with Aragorn and Gimli close behind still wondering who these strangers were and what connection they had to Legolas. They stopped at the bottom of the stairs and waited. 'Legolas, who are these strangers?' Aragorn asked him curiously, hearing the same awestruck and curious sounds emitting from the soldiers when Haldir and the Elves of Lothlórien arrived.

Legolas didn't answer, but he smiled, turning when Haldir walked down the steps to stand next to him. 'So they have come,' he said cryptically.

'Why are they here?' Legolas asked him.

'I do not know for certain. I am sure we will be enlightened shortly,' Haldir answered while the people approached.

'Are they Elves!?' Gimli asked when the graceful slow movements of the people caught his eye.

Haldir smiled. 'Correct, Master Dwarf. 'Tis the Elves of Mirkwood, travelled this far distance for reasons unknown to me,' he said to him, turning his eyes back to the Mirkwood Elves.

Legolas, Haldir, and Aragorn bowed their heads when the Elves stopped in front of them, much like the Lothlórien Elves had, and the leader dismounted his horse. He stepped forward towards them making the three bowing fall to their knees in respect. 'Now what is all this formality? Especially from my Son. A Prince bows to no one, not even his Father. Rise my Son, and rise Haldir of Lórien, Aragorn Son of Arathorn,' he said, and his eyes shifted behind them, finding Hermione's. He smiled at her, extending his hand towards her. 'Ah, the Lady Hermione,' he said, and she took his hand. He leaned down to kiss her forehead gently.

'Lord Thranduil,' Hermione whispered, bowing her head.

'You have healed well. My choice to send you to Legolas was correct. It is a pleasure, and honour, to meet you once more, though it be due to unhappy circumstances,' Thranduil said with a bow of his head to her.

'I assure you the pleasure and honour is all mine, my Lord,' Hermione answered in respect while bowing her head.

Thranduil frowned. 'You are all overly fond of formalities. I am but a King in title only, so I ask you all call me Thranduil,' he told them.

Legolas stepped forward with wide eyes, and Hermione looked at him and then to where he was looking. She noticed he was looking behind Thranduil where six other Elves were standing silently behind him. The King smiled at them before moving to the side to give them all an unobstructed view of his companions. Hermione's eyes widened, and she looked at Legolas who seemed to be shaking before he fell to his knees, his hand over his heart. Hermione looked back at the Elven Lady standing a little behind the other five and she, too, fell to her knees in respect. She felt Aragorn and even Gimli fall to their knees whereas Haldir had done so before Legolas.

The Lady stepped forward towards Legolas and Hermione, who were side by side on the ground. She placed her left hand atop Legolas' head and her right upon Hermione's. 'Did you not listen to my husband?' She asked, and they looked up at her. Hermione gasped, she was so much more beautiful up close. Reading about her in books and seeing the pictures of her had done the Lady no justice for Rowena Ravenclaw was a breathtaking sight to behold, and Hermione no longer doubted this fact. Though she knew the Lady no longer went by that name and now preferred her Elvish name. 'Stand,' she ordered them, her voice soft and silky like sand slipping through one's fingers, or a soft breeze through the trees in summer.

''ɛmɛl,' Legolas whispered, standing and grasping Hermione's hand in his tightly.

'No greetings for us I see,' came a cheery, musical voice from behind Thranduil and Legolas' Mother, and Hermione saw Legolas roll his eyes lightly. The speaker stepped forward with a radiant smile on her lips before running towards Legolas and wrapping her arms around him. Hermione was shocked, wondering who this girl was, but when she pulled away from Legolas Hermione noticed the resemblance of the Elf-girl and Legolas' Mother, and she wondered if she was his Sister. 'Oh, Leggy! I have missed you!' she chirped, and Hermione was amused when Legolas cringed at the nickname. He looked at her with an expression which was screaming for her to help him out of this. Legolas' Sister seemed to notice this and turned to Hermione. 'Are you the Lady Hermione I have heard so much about?' she asked, and Hermione nodded unsurely. 'Wonderful! I am Caresia, Legolas' Sister,' she said excitedly, leaning over and kissing each of Hermione's cheeks.

'It's lovely to meet you,' Hermione said with a smile before looking at Legolas who shrugged lightly.

Aragorn stepped forward. 'What are you two doing here?' he asked, addressing two of the Elves who were still standing silently with the others.

The two Elves walked forward, and Hermione noticed them look at her for a long moment before looking back at Aragorn. 'Well, if it is not Estel,' one said amusedly, tilting his head to the side.

'Look how he has grown,' the other said, tilting his head to the opposite direction to his Brother, and Hermione got a feeling these twins were going to give her another reminder of the Weasley twins.

Aragorn rolled his eyes. 'We spoke before we departed from Rivendell. I doubt I have grown much since then,' he answered them with a grin.

'No, but you have since last I saw you, Lord Aragorn,' came a voice which, to Hermione's shock, sounded like Legolas', only she knew the Elf beside her had not uttered a word.

Aragorn bowed his head when the last two Elves came forward. Hermione recognised the Elf-Maiden, Valiara, who spoke of marriage to Legolas in Lothlórien, and couldn't help noticing the glares she was sending her. Hermione had never seen Elves angry, except for Legolas, but it wasn't often. She didn't want to have the anger of one directed at her because she wasn't entirely sure what Valiara was capable of.

The Elf at Valiara's side was a shocking sight for Hermione to behold. He was breathtaking like Legolas was. She could have sworn if the Elf's hair been golden like Legolas' instead of the dark brown he most likely inherited from his Mother, then the two would be twins. They had the same eyes and even the same build, only Legolas' Brother was a little taller, his hair was longer and tied differently. He also seemed stiffer, and a lot more withdrawn than Legolas ever had, or still was which was a significant contrast to their bouncy Sister who seemed like a lot of fun.

Hermione tuned back in when Aragorn answered, 'Yes, it has been a long time, Lord Kulich.' He tilted his head again in respect. 'Though I am curious about why you have all travelled so far from the safety of Mirkwood,' he said, looking around at all the Elves.

Legolas frowned. 'What has happened, Father? What has become of our beloved Wood?' he asked him with a worried frown upon his brow. From what Legolas told Hermione, the Elves only left Mirkwood in large groups if something was about to happen they could not stop and she, herself, worried about what happened.

Thranduil looked at Legolas. 'Our fair Mirkwood was attacked a fortnight past. We lost many excellent Archers and warriors of our ranks until there were but 80 left who were still able. I feared for them and issued our evacuation of Mirkwood. We headed towards the Golden Wood to seek counsel from Lord Celeborn and the fair Lady Galadriel. Only when we arrived, the Wood was quiet, and all Lothlórien was emptied, including the Heart of Elvendom, Caras Galadhon. It was a few days after this we happened upon Elladen and Elrohir,' he explained, and Legolas frowned from the news.

The two twins stepped forward then. 'We were bringing news from our Father to Haldir. It was for them to join with King Théoden and Estel because Saruman's forces were heading here. We told Lord Thranduil of these ill tidings, and we immediately headed here,' Elladen said.

Hermione frowned. 'So you are here to fight?' she asked, looking at all the Elves.

Caresia smiled. 'The Males will fight, but Valiara, my Mother, and myself will be helping any injured and the townsfolk hiding in the Glittering Caves,' she explained, turning to look at her. 'I expect you will be joining us?' she asked, tilting her head.

Hermione looked at Legolas quickly before looking back at her. 'No, I'm going to be helping in the battle,' she answered quietly.

Kulich, Thranduil, and the twins frowned at her. 'But you will be in the Glittering Caves and out of harm's way,' Thranduil stated rather than asked.

Legolas stepped forward then, placing a hand on her shoulder. 'No, Father. Hermione will be on the front lines,' he said in a resigned tone which also seemed resolute at the same time, leaving little room for argument.

Thranduil eyed his Son disapprovingly for a moment while Legolas' Mother looked between them. She took her Son's hand, leading him away from the others. Thranduil followed, looking at Legolas in disbelief. 'You would allow her to be put in immediate danger?' he asked with slight anger lacing his tone.

'I did not agree at first. She will be safe, and I will watch her back. She will help us, Father,' Legolas argued.

Thranduil went to speak, but Kerishiera hushed him, looking at her Son with a frown. 'How will she help?' she asked, her eyes lowering momentarily to rest upon the pendant gracing Legolas' neck before looking back up into his eyes and raising her eyebrows.

Legolas subconsciously reached up, wrapping his hand around the pendant before answering, 'She will be erecting a shield to protect us, amongst other Magic. I will be issuing medicinal potions to strengthen her after each spell so she will be fine,' he explained, letting go of the pendant once more.

Thranduil looked down at it, and his eyes widened. His expression softened to a smile, and he looked passed Legolas to where Caresia and Hermione were speaking, 'So, she has decided,' Thranduil whispered, and Legolas frowned at him.

'Decided? What is it you are speaking of?' Legolas asked him curiously.

Thranduil smiled at him, clapping his hand on Legolas' shoulder. 'If you have not yet realised, I believe you will soon, my Son,' he answered cryptically, walking back towards the Elves.

Legolas turned, still frowning, and watched his Father leading the Mirkwood Elves into where Haldir led the Lothlórien Elves earlier. 'What was he speaking of?' Legolas whispered to himself, momentarily forgetting his Mother was standing beside him, and his eyes found Hermione's just before she disappeared into the building.

Kerishiera smiled, placing her hand on Legolas' arm gently. 'Your Father knows of what he speaks. Have trust and faith in his wisdom. What he sees will reveal itself to you in time,' she paused for a moment when Legolas turned to look at her, and she reached up to cup his cheeks, pulling his head down so she could kiss his forehead. She smiled at him, pulling away. 'You have chosen well, my Son,' she whispered, touching the pendant hanging above his heart. 'You have given your heart to her,' she stated, keeping her eyes on the twinkling pendant.

Legolas tilted his head. 'I have,' he answered.

'And she has bestowed upon you her own when she gave you this pendant. Your fates and destinies are now forever intertwined, because of this simple, but powerful gesture,' she whispered, smiling up at her Son.

Legolas tilted his head, looking towards the sky where the stars were twinkling beautifully despite the terrible circumstances the people within Helms Deep were in. Legolas sighed, looking back at Kerishiera. 'I would have no other even if we were not cursed. She is what has been keeping me going. Otherwise, I fear, I would have perished with the lands by now,' he whispered sadly.

Kerishiera frowned, the twinkle in her bright eyes dissipating at his words. 'Why do you speak of such things?' she asked him.

Legolas smiled radiantly at Hermione when she walked back out of the building, and Hermione's face softened when her eyes found his. Legolas kept his eyes on Hermione when he answered, 'Because, without her, my life is worthless.' A small smile appeared on his Mother's face at his words. He looked back at her, the smile still on his face. 'I love her,' he whispered for the first time.

Even though he had known for a long time that he loved Hermione dearly, he never once admitted it, even though he knew what her feelings were and where he stood with her. He knew she loved him as much as he loved her, and she said it before. Legolas had never once been able to bring himself to say them yet. He wanted to wait for the opportune moment before telling her. As he watched his Mother's smile widen and the twinkle return to her eyes, Legolas turned back to where Hermione was standing with a small smile, her hands clasped almost shyly in front of her and, if possible, Legolas' smile widened.


	33. Chapter Thirty-Two: The Deep Breath Before the Plunge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and any additional characters I add. All familiar dialogue is the property of J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

_**Chapter Thirty-Two: The Deep Breath Before the Plunge** _

Night was approaching, and throughout the entirety of Helm's Deep, people milled about making ready for the upcoming battle which was fast approaching. The darkening sky rumbled while dark clouds gathered. Legolas looked up at them from where he was standing on the battlements next to a somewhat impatient Gimli who was jumping up and down every now and again, trying to see over the walls.

Legolas sighed momentarily, continuing to stare at the sky. 'A storm comes,' he whispered, and Gimli looked up at him.

'Very perceptive of you,' he muttered, and Legolas gave him a sideways glance, choosing not to comment.

Legolas turned when he felt a presence beside him and turned to see his Father looking at him disapprovingly. The Elf sighed, looking away before speaking, 'What have I done now, Father?' he asked him, looking down at the armies which were getting closer.

Thranduil didn't speak for a moment, but eventually, he sighed, looking down at the armies also. 'I do not agree with letting Hermione be on the front lines. How could you possibly let her? I know you explained what she would be doing, but is it worth the risk? She will be defenceless, will she not? How can you expect to protect her when you are fighting yourself?' he said, firing off questions at his Son in a rapid concession.

Legolas turned to look at him sadly. 'Do you honestly believe if I had any say in it, I would let her? Hermione follows her heart, and if it means she is willing to risk her life to protect everyone here and Helms Deep, then I will try my utmost to keep her safe from harm. Aragorn and Gimli will be protecting her as well. I will not be alone,' Legolas reasoned, but the frown upon Thranduil's brow did not lift.

'And the three of you will keep her safe? All by yourselves!?' Thranduil asked him in disbelief.

Legolas smiled. 'It is a risk my companions, and I will have to take,' he answered before turning to his Father fully. _'That's what Elves do for the ones they love. They fight, do they not?_ ' he asked him, and Thranduil sighed resignedly, nodding his confirmation even though he still didn't like the thought of Hermione fighting.

The two Elves and Gimli looked up as Aragorn, Hermione, Haldir, and Théoden came to stand with them on the battlements. 'How are the men fairing?' Aragorn asked Legolas, stopping next to him.

Legolas looked down at the Archers below. 'I do not know about angels, but it is fear that gives men wings,' the Elf whispered cryptically. Aragorn nodded, knowing what he meant by this.

Aragorn turned to where the men were still preparing and looked down at all of them. 'It is time,' he whispered, glancing back to the approaching armies. He turned back to the men. 'BATTLE POSITIONS!' he shouted as an order. The men and Elves quickly made their way to their positions on the battlements.

It wasn't long before the men and Elves were all in their positions on the battlements of Helms Deep, and the sounds of the marching armies drew closer and closer. From their positions, the contingent of men and Elves looked out into the darkness. It was lit by the thousands of torches being carried by the colossal advancing Uruk-hai army, the light bouncing off their armour. Over towards the left of the contingent, Gimli was standing with a row of Elven Archers looking very out of place. It was well known the Dwarves and Elves did not get on and this was a very uncommon occurrence. Gimli jumped up and down a few times from his position next to a still and calm Legolas, trying to see beyond the wall in front of him, but he was so small only the top of his helmet was visible.

Gimli strained, grumbling while he continued to try and look over the wall, to no avail. 'You could have picked a better spot,' Gimli muttered to Legolas who smirked in reply, looking down at the Dwarf. Gimli looked up when Aragorn approached them, but Legolas didn't move nor stir even when Aragorn placed a hand on his shoulder. 'Well lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night,' Gimli said to him, clasping the man's forearm because his position made it awkward for him to reach his shoulder.

Above them, thunder rumbled throughout the sky and lightning lit the clouds, allowing them glimpses of the approaching Uruk-hai. They were swarming towards them like harsh waves in the sea. 'Your friends are with you, Aragorn,' Legolas told him, glancing back at him before looking back out at the army.

'Let's hope they last the night,' Gimli muttered, and Hermione appeared, taking her place next to Legolas who nodded at her.

Hermione kneeled down on the ground, drawing a circle around herself with her wand. She started chanting while the marching and thumping grew louder and louder. Lightning flashed throughout the sky again, and it started raining. From within the caves, the women and children listened to the sounds overhead, becoming frightened. Mothers drew their children close, trying to sooth the crying babies.

Outside Helms Deep, an Uruk-hai leader stepped up onto a rock outcrop, while the Uruk-hai army continued to march towards the fortress. On the Deeping wall, Aragorn came to stand by Haldir and Théoden who were standing behind Gimli, Hermione, and Legolas. Haldir looked at Théoden. 'They come, Théoden, in numbers and weapons far greater than our own,' he said fleetingly.

'Numbers do not win a battle,' Legolas answered, without turning around.

'No... but I bet they help,' Hermione whispered from her spot on the ground where she was making flicking and swishing movements with her wand, and she started chanting once more.

Legolas looked down at her, noticing the strange white wispy looking glow coming from the tip of her wand which started encircling the air above them in a dome shape. He guessed this was the shield she was erecting to keep them safe. He pulled out the red potion to give it to her when she was done. He looked down at her to see she was already looking tired and drained, but she continued until the dome flashed brightly, and disappeared. Hermione collapsed back against the wall, and Legolas kneeled down, tilting her head back and poured the potion into her mouth. After a few minutes passed, Hermione looked up at him and smiled before moving back to sit on her knees. She started her casting of another spell which Legolas recognised to be in Elvish.

Aragorn moved behind them, giving a speech to the men and Elves. 'Some of you are thinking you will not fight. Others; you can not fight. They all say this until they are out there!' He shouted to them, receiving a cheer. He started issuing out orders to the Elf Warriors. _'A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas!_ ' he shouted to them. **_(A/N: Translation: "Show them no mercy! For you shall receive none!")_**

Down on the plains, the Uruk-hai leader raised his sword, commanding his army to stop with a terrifying animalic cry. The Uruks stopped then, growling in anticipation of the upcoming battle and slaughter. The Uruk-hai leader raised his sword once more. 'At my signal, unleash hell!' he shouted to the cheers of the Uruks.

On the battlements, Gimli was jumping up and down again, straining to see over the wall. 'What's happening out there?' he asked Legolas whose lips twitched slightly.

'Shall I describe it to you?' he asked Gimli, looking down at him with a grin. 'Or would you like me to find you a box?' he asked amusedly, and Hermione chuckled from her spot next to him. Gimli let out a good-natured laugh in answer, looking up at the Elf.

The Uruk Leader then cried out twice, startling some of the men on the battlements, which signalled for all the other Uruk-hai to start roaring and thumping their spears furiously. From inside the caves, the women and children huddled together in fear of the sound while back out on the battlements, Aldor, the old man next to Haleth, suddenly lost his grip on his arrow and released it prematurely, shooting an Uruk-hai in the neck. This action caused the Uruk-hai army to stop their roaring and thumping, and they looked at their comrade.

Aragorn looked at Aldor in shock and frustration. _'Dartho_!' he shouted to the Archers. **_(A/N: Translation: "Hold!")_** With a hollow groan, the Uruk who was shot collapsed to the ground. The other Uruk-hai bared their teeth, roaring with anger. With a cry, the Uruk leader thrust his weapon in the air, and the Uruk-hai army started charging. Aragorn stopped by Legolas and clasped the Elf's shoulder. 'Are you with me?' he asked quickly.

Legolas placed his hand over Aragorn's. 'To the death,' he answered, releasing Aragorn's hand and notching an arrow to his bow. He glanced down at Hermione who looked up at him with a worried frown at his answer. He smiled at her, receiving one in return, but the worry and fear never lifted from her eyes when she returned to her chanting. Legolas sighed, looking back out at the Uruk-hai Army.

'So it begins,' Théoden whispered, watching the army charging towards them.

Aragorn looked around at all the Elves on the Deeping Wall. _'Tangado a chadad!_ ' he ordered them. **_(A/N: Translation: "Prepare to fire!")_** In answer to this, the Elves notched their arrows, aiming down at the army in unison.

Legolas aimed his arrow, shouting out some tips to his kin, _'Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc!_ ' he told them. **_(A/N: Translation: "Their armour is weak at the neck and beneath the arm!")_**

_'Leithio i philinn_!' Aragorn ordered them. **_(A/N: Translation: "Release the arrows!")_** The Elves did as requested and arrows rained down on the Uruk-hai below, killing many.

Gimli looked up at Legolas. 'Did they hit anything?' he asked the Elf who didn't answer, notching another arrow to his bow.

'Give them a volley,' Théoden shouted to Gamling who was in charge of the men.

Gamling nodded, turning to the men. 'Fire!' he ordered, and more arrows were released, but the Uruk-hai army kept advancing, with more replacing those fallen.

Aragorn turned to the Elves waiting on the ground behind the Deeping Wall. _'Ribed bant_!' he ordered them. **_(A/N: Translation: "Full volley!")_**

Gimli was becoming impatient, hopping from foot to foot. 'Send them to me! C'mon!'

The Uruk-hai's with crossbows managed to shoot several Elves from the Deeping Wall, while other Uruks started to load ladders onto the walls, pushing them up with their long spears. Aragorn's eyes widened, noticing this. _'Pendraith_!' he shouted, unsheathing his sword. **_(A/N: Translation: "Ladders!")_**

'Good!' Gimli shouted, raising his axe in anticipation.

'Swords! Swords!' Aragorn shouted while the Elves drew their blades in preparation for combat. The first ladders were almost reaching the walls with big, nasty Uruk Berserkers on top of them. Close hand-to-hand combat started then when the Uruk-hai climbed over the wall.

Gimli killed two with a triumphant cry, turning to Legolas. 'Legolas, two already!' he shouted to him, holding up two fingers.

Legolas killed one before turning to Gimli and grinning at him. 'I'm on seventeen!' he shouted back, wiping the grin off Gimli's face instantly.

Gimli, outraged, shook his fist at the Elf. 'Argh! I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!' he shouted, turning to an Uruk who was climbing over the wall. He swung his axe, whacking it in the groin before killing it when it fell towards the ground.

Legolas fired off two arrows, one hitting an Uruk behind Gimli and the other hitting one who was going to attack Haleth. 'Nineteen!' he shouted with a grin, and Gimli growled back in answer.

Meanwhile, Aragorn was slashing his way through several Uruk-hai's who were trying to get to Hermione. She was still chanting away and even managed to push down one of the ladders, but the flood of Uruk-hai's storming the Deeping Wall seemed to be unstoppable, and Aragorn started to worry.

oOoOo

Meanwhile, in Fangorn Forest, the Ent Moot was still in progress, and the Ents swayed a little as they continued to deliberate. Merry, Pippin, and Draco had recently woken up and were sitting some distance away, waiting. 'So, what are we doing today?' Merry asked labouredly, looking at his companions.

'We're doing it,' Draco answered, yawning and scratching his head.

'What about you?' Pippin asked, sitting on the ground and crossing his legs.

Merry stared at them in disbelief. 'A war is going on, and you're just going to sit around and do nothing?' he asked them, giving them a look as if to say 'you had better be joking!'.

'I think that's already been established,' Draco answered, nodding over at the Ents.

Suddenly, Treebeard nodded, turning to the Hobbits and Draco. 'Look, Merry!' Pippin stated, gesturing towards the Ents.

'We have just agreed,' Treebeard told them, pausing for a long time and closing his eyes.

Merry angled his head in query, looking up at the Tree-herder. 'Yes?' he asked, getting slightly impatient.

'I have told your names to the Ent Moot, and we have agreed—you are not Orcs,' he answered slowly.

Pippin smiled in relief, looking at Draco and Merry. 'Well, that's good news,' he said, but Merry and Draco looked at him in bewilderment.

Merry huffed impatiently, looking at Treebeard. 'And what about Saruman? Have you come to a decision about HIM?' he asked, his frustration showing.

Treebeard waved his hand. 'Now don't be hasty, Master Meriadoc,' he replied shortly.

Merry looked at the Tree-herder in disbelief. 'Hasty? Our friends are out there! They need our help! They cannot fight this war on their own,' he almost shouted, throwing his hands up in the air.

Treebeard looked thoughtful a moment. 'War, yes… It affects us all. But you must understand young hobbit. It takes a long time to say anything in old… Entish,' he answered, and the two Hobbits and Draco rolled their eyes in disgruntlement. 'And we never say anything… unless it is worth taking a long… time to say,' he finished, turning back to the other Ents to continue conferring with them.

oOoOo

Back in Helms Deep, Gimli was standing on the wall between two ladders, hacking away at the Uruk-hai while they proceeded to climb up the Deeping Wall. 'Seventeen! Eighteen! Nineteen! Twenty! Twenty-one! Twenty-two!' he counted. Down below on the Causeway, a group of Uruk-hai were advancing towards the gate in tortoise formation, using their broad shields to ward off any arrows or weapons being thrown their way.

Hermione looked up, pausing mid-chant when Legolas gasped, having narrowly dodged an arrow which was shot at him. She sighed in relief, and he took a deep breath, slitting the throat of the perpetrator, which was a small stumpy pathetic looking Uruk wearing rusty armour.

Legolas spun around when Aragorn ran past him shouting orders at the Elven Archers. 'Causeway! _Na fennas! Hado ribed! Hado_!' he shouted, directing the Archers to aim at the Uruk-hai column ** _. (A/N: Translation: "Causeway! Hurl to flow! Hurl!")_  **The Elves aimed, releasing their arrows, and striking the Uruk-hai who were at the side of the column. They fell off the Causeway, but the column continued advancing towards the gate. Aragorn turned in frustration, tilting his head to the side when saw an Uruk who was heavily bleeding, but advancing on him. 'How it is you're still alive?' he asked it, but it just smiled horribly in answer before gurgling and falling back dead. Aragorn shook his head, looking back down at the Causeway.

Near to where Aragorn was standing, Théoden looked down at the many Uruk-hai still advancing and laughed. 'Is this it? Is this all you can conjure, Saruman?' he whispered to himself, shaking his head. Just as the King was thinking this, at the bottom of the Deeping Wall, two spiky bombs were lodged in the sluice gate. The Uruk-hai opened a path, and an Uruk-hai Berserker carrying a torch started to run towards the sluice gate.

Aragorn's eyes widened when he spotted the Berserker. _'Togo hon dad,_ Legolas!' he shouted, sounding almost panicked. **_(A/N: Translation: "Bring him down, Legolas!")_** Legolas spun and shot an arrow without even aiming, hitting the Berserker in the shoulder, but the latter continued its advance on the sluice gate. Aragorn turned back to Legolas. _'Dago hon! Dago hon_!' he shouted, and Legolas notched another arrow to his bow and took aim. **_(A/N: Translation: "Kill him! Kill him!")_** Legolas released the arrow, hitting the Uruk again. It stumbled and threw itself and the torch at the bombs. An enormous explosion set off, blowing away a large part of the wall. Rock, debris, and bodies were thrown up. Aragorn was also thrown back by the force of the explosion, landing on the ground painfully, which knocked him out. Théoden looked on in shock at the now breached Deeping Wall and the invading Uruk-hai who were flooding through the gap.

Meanwhile, the Uruks on the Causeway managed to bring a ram up to the Gate and immediately started to destroy it. Théoden, hearing the colliding banging of the ram on the gate, turned to his men. 'Brace the Gate!' he shouted, pointing down to the entrance. Several Rohirrim warriors tried to brace the Gate from within, while others threw rocks and spears at the Uruk-hai below them. 'Hold them! Stand firm!' the King shouted, panic beginning to rise within him.

Gimli turned around and almost chuckled when one of the Uruk Leaders looked down at him. The Dwarf gripped his axe tightly, getting into a fighting pose. 'I commend your courage, but I shall show you no mercy,' Gimli said to it, and it bared its teeth, growling at him. Gimli ducked when the Uruk swung its club at him and retaliated by swinging his axe, lodging it in the Uruk's middle. It fell dead, and Gimli placed his foot on its chest, pulling his axe out of its body and looked down at it in disgust. He looked up, seeing an Uruk charging at Aragorn on their path. With a war-cry, Gimli jumped down from the wall, landing on the Uruk-hai army and took them out where he was standing. 'Aragorn! Argh!' he shouted to the Ranger, becoming overpowered by the Uruks.

Aragorn got up off the ground when Gimli was about to fall. 'Gimli!' he shouted to his friend before turning and yelling at the Elves behind him. _'Hado i philinn!_ ' he shouted to them, and they shot their arrows, taking out the first group of Uruk-hai coming through the hole in the wall. **_(A/N: Translation: "Hurl the arrows!")_** Aragorn took his place in front of the Elves. _'Herio!_ ' he shouted to them, leading them in a charge towards the Uruk-hai streaming in. ** _(A/N: Translation: "Charge!")_  **Aragorn rushed to Gimli, picking him up before he could fall, receiving a quick thanks from the Dwarf, and they both got back into the fray.

At the top of the battlements, Hermione sent a leg-locker curse towards one Uruk who was running towards her. She didn't have time to be amused by the scene of it hopping about as another advanced on her, and she sent a stunner towards it, causing it to fall down the stairs and off the battlements. Hermione looked around, only now noticing the army of Death Eaters was nearly upon them and she dived to her left as a beam of green light scorched the place where she was standing only moments before. She started to panic, realising the shield wasn't holding. She looked up when Legolas made his way towards her. 'Legolas look!' she shouted to him, pointing towards the advancing army.

Legolas nodded. 'The Elemental Hurricane?' he asked, and she nodded. He took her hand, squeezing it gently before kissing her forehead. 'Be careful. I will stay as close to you as I can,' he whispered to her. He grabbed a shield and sent it sliding across the ground. He hopped onto it and surfed down the steps, releasing three arrows as he went, and kicked the shield to stab an Uruk-hai when he landed at the bottom. But still, more and more Uruk-hai broke through the Gap in the Deeping Wall.

oOoOo

Back in Fangorn Forest, the two Hobbits and Draco felt as though they were going to fall asleep. Just as Merry was drifting off where he was standing, he heard the rustling of branches. He looked up to find Treebeard turning towards them, and licked his lips in anticipation of their answer. Treebeard sighed heavily. 'The Ents cannot hold back this storm. We must weather such things as we have always done,' he told the shocked Hobbit.

Merry stared at the Tree-herder angrily. 'How can that be your decision!?' he shouted at it. Pippin placed his hand on his shoulder and Draco made to stand at his other side.

Treebeard closed his eyes briefly before looking back down at them. 'This is not our war,' he answered calmly, but this seemed to only succeed in making Merry angrier.

'But you're part of this world! Aren't you!?' he shouted at the Ents, causing them to look at each other, taken aback by his brash tone. 'You must help, please! You must do something!' He pleaded. The Ents continued to glance at each other.

Treebeard sighed again. 'You are young and brave, Master Merry. But your part in this tale is over. Go back to your home,' he told him, and the Ents started leaving the clearing.

Pippin and Draco sighed, watching Merry put on his cloak sadly. Pippin looked down before slowly approaching him. 'Maybe Treebeard's right. We don't belong here, Merry. It's too big for us. What can we do in the end? We've got the Shire. Maybe we should go home,' Pippin tried to reason, and Draco shook his head knowing this would never happen. Peace wasn't something which existed in Middle-Earth at the moment.

Merry looked at them before looking off into the distance. 'The fires of Isengard will spread. And the woods of Tuckborough and Buckland will burn. And... and all that was once green and good in this world will be gone,' he whispered sadly, turning to Pippin and placing a hand on his shoulder. 'There won't be a Shire, Pippin,' he told him, walking away and leaving Pippin and Draco to look after him sadly.

oOoOo

Back in Helms Deep, Gamling, who had been informed of Hermione's plan, watched her kneel on the ground, and she started singing in Elvish. Legolas was fighting by her while keeping an eye on her for when he would need to issue her the potions. Gamling watched in curiosity when a dark green beam of light sped out of her wand and shot into the sky, followed by a blue one which twisted around the green one as though they were ribbons. A red one followed after to join the other two, and then a bright yellow one came next.

Legolas nodded to him, and Gamling turned to where Aragorn was. 'Aragorn! Fall back to the Keep! Get your men out of there! The Lady Hermione is conjuring the Hurricane!' he shouted to him.

Aragorn nodded to him quickly, turning to the Elves. _'Nan Barad! Nan Barad!_ ' he shouted to them. He spotted Haldir who was still fighting. 'Haldir, _nan Barad!_ ' he shouted to him, receiving a nod before he turned back. **_(A/N: Translation: "To the Keep! Pull back to the Keep! Haldir, to the Keep!")_**

Legolas looked up in slight amusement when Gimli was being carried away, kicking and struggling as he went. Gimli looked at the person responsible and started protesting, 'What are you doing? Argh! What are you stopping for!?' he asked in anger, continuing to struggle to free himself.

Haldir beckoned to his men. _'Nan Barad!_ ' he ordered them. **_(A/N: Translation: "To the Keep!")_** Haldir hacked at a few Uruk, turning towards the gate. Suddenly and unexpectedly, he was stabbed in his arm, and with a grimace, he killed the Uruk-hai and looked down at his wound in seeming disbelief. An Uruk-hai came up from behind him then unnoticed, moving to slit his throat, but Legolas spotted it and shot an arrow, hitting it in the head. Haldir fell forward, looking around him only to see his kin falling among dead Uruk-hai.

Aragorn looked around, noticing Haldir falling. 'HALDIR!' he shouted, running up the steps to Haldir's side, and catching him while he collapsed. Aragorn sighed in relief, realising the Elf was still alive, before beckoning for two Elves near to him to carry him down to the Keep. Then with a shout, he jumped onto a ladder and swung down to the ground, killing as he went.

Meanwhile, the Uruk-hai at the gate were breaking through and shooting at the defenders with their crossbows. 'Brace the gate!' a soldier shouted, helping him.

'Hold them!' another shouted, rushing to help also.

Théoden drew his sword. 'To the gate! Draw your swords!' he ordered them. Théoden and his commanders ran to the gate, which was under heavy attack. The Uruk-hai were knocking down the gate, hacking through the broken wood. An Uruk-hai managed to grab Gamling's throat. Théoden quickly hacked of the Uruk's arm, but in return received a lance in his shoulder, blocked by his armour. Grimacing in pain, Théoden continued to stab at the Uruk until he was led away by Gamling.

'Make way!' Gamling shouted to the soldiers, turning to the wounded King. 'We cannot hold much longer,' he said to him, while Aragorn and Gimli made it back into the keep to join the defenders at the gate.

Théoden turned to them. 'Hold them!' he shouted.

Aragorn ran up, stabbing away at the Uruks through the broken gate. 'How long do you need?' he asked, sticking another Uruk in the neck.

'As long as you can give me!' Théoden shouted back in reply and Aragorn nodded.

Aragorn turned to Gimli. 'Gimli!' he shouted, beckoning for the Dwarf to follow him.

'Timbers! Brace the Gate!' Théoden shouted out.

Aragorn and Gimli slipped out a side exit to stand on a ledge just to the side of the main gate. Aragorn peeked over, seeing the large band of Uruk-hai storming the gate. 'Come on! We can take 'em!' Gimli said, looking at them.

Aragorn turned to look at him. 'It's a long way,' he told him.

Gimli took another peek and stepped back again, seemingly having an internal battle with himself. He sighed, looking at Aragorn. 'Toss me,' he mumbled to the Ranger.

Aragorn looked down at him in confusion. 'What?' he asked, having not heard him due to his mumbling.

Gimli growled in frustration and embarrassment. 'I cannot jump the distance! You'll have to toss me!' he said louder and clearer. Aragorn nodded slowly, turning to grab the Dwarf. 'Oh!' Gimli exclaimed, staying Aragorn's hand. 'Don't tell the Elf,' he pleaded embarrassedly.

Aragorn grinned. 'Not a word,' he promised, taking hold of him and tossing him over to the head of the Causeway and leapt over himself.

Gimli let out a war-cry, making quick work of killing the Uruks while behind them, on the other side of the gate, Théoden was issuing out orders to the soldiers to barricade the gate with wood and nails. Aragorn and Gimli continued to fight off the Uruk-hai just outside.

Meanwhile, the Uruk-hai loaded and fired enormous hooks over the battlements. Hundreds of Uruk-hai climbed onto super-ladders while they were pulled up towards the walls, the super-ladders locked onto the edge of the battlements with their steel grips. Legolas aimed when another super-ladder was being pulled up and shot away one of the ropes. The ladder fell back onto the Uruk-hai army. At the gate, the men were still trying to brace the gate as good as possible

'Hold fast the gate!' a soldier shouted.

Théoden came to the gate. 'Gimli! Aragorn! Get out of there!' he shouted through a crack before it was boarded up by the soldiers.

Legolas dodged a green beam and then a purple one while he ran to the wall of the battlements near to the gate and looked down at them. He picked up a stray rope, looking down at Gimli and Aragorn who were still hacking away at the Uruks. 'Aragorn!' he shouted to them, tossing down the rope to them. Aragorn grabbed Gimli in one hand and the rope with the other, and they were pulled up the wall by Legolas.

They reached the top and Aragorn turned to where some Death Eaters were making their way towards them. 'Legolas, go ahead! I will handle this rabble,' he told him, raising his sword in a fighting stance.

'No! You must run, they will kill you before you even have a chance to reach them! Let me handle them!' Hermione shouted, raising her wand and pointing at the sky. Aragorn nodded, pulling Legolas and Gimli with him, and the three ran thinking Hermione would follow.

Meanwhile more and more Uruk-hai were able to storm the outer-wall of the Keep. 'Pull everybody back! Pull them back!' Théoden shouted as the beams Hermione was casting on top of the battlements seemed to explode across the sky causing the clouds to encircle over the Uruks and Death Eaters.

'Fall back! Fall back!' Gamling shouted to the soldiers when the Death Eaters started entering the castle.

'They've broken through! The castle is breached. Retreat!' Théoden shouted to his men.

'Hurry! Inside! Get them inside!' Aragorn shouted to Legolas and Gimli. Legolas fired two arrows at two approaching Death Eaters, killing them, and dodged a green beam shot at him from another, retaliating with an arrow, and hitting the Death Eater between the eyes causing him to fall dead. Aragorn turned to him when the Elf made to run back up onto the battlements. 'Legolas! What are you doing!? Hermione will follow!' Aragorn shouted to him.

'I cannot leave her! She will need the potions!' he shouted back, running over to Hermione who had collapsed on the ground. He kneeled beside her, taking out the potions, and pouring them into her mouth, but she didn't stir. 'Come on!' he shouted, shaking her. He realised she was deathly pale and he let out a strangled cry, pulling her to him. 'You cannot be dead!' he shouted in anguish, and for the first time in his life, tears fell from his eyes.

Legolas looked up when a tremendous clap of thunder erupted from the sky where the encircling clouds began twisting rapidly into an enormous spinning hurricane filled with electricity which crashed into the middle of the Uruk Army. The earth beneath him shook while he held tightly onto Hermione.

He turned when a shout came from behind him. 'Get the girl!' the voice said, and Legolas took in the blonde man who issued the order before a green beam engulfed him and all he saw was darkness.

oOoOo

Back in Fangorn Forest, Treebeard was walking through the forest once more carrying the two Hobbits and Draco. The three were looking dejected, and they looked up when Treebeard addressed them, 'I will leave you at the western borders of the forest. You can make your way north to your homeland from there,' he told them.

Pippin suddenly looked up with a gleam in his eyes. Draco and Merry looked at him wondering what mischief he could be up to. 'Wait! Stop! Stop!' he said hastily while Treebeard came to a stop confusedly. 'Turn around. Turn around. Take us south!' he told him, and the Tree-herder looked back, startled.

'South? But that will lead you past Isengard,' he explained, looking confused.

'Yes. Exactly. If we go south, we can slip past Saruman unnoticed. The closer we are to danger, the farther we are from harm. It's the last thing he'll expect,' Pippin reasoned, looking at the Tree-herder with a hopeful expression.

Treebeard considered it a moment before answering, 'Mmmm. That doesn't make sense to me. But then, you are very small. Perhaps you're right. South, it is then. Hold on, little Shirelings and man. I always like going south. Somehow it feels like going downhill.' He turned, heading southwards towards Isengard.

Draco looked at him in shock, and Merry frowned. 'Are you mad? We'll be caught!' he whispered to him.

Pippin grinned at his ingenious thinking. 'No, we won't. Not this time,' he answered, while Draco and Merry glanced at each other, wondering what Pippin was planning.

oOoOo

Meanwhile, unaware of the war going on in Helms Deep, or of the journey the Hobbits and Draco were making towards Isengard, Faramir and company were drawing close to Osgiliath. In the distance, smoke could be seen rising high above the city, and a Ranger pointed. 'Look! Osgiliath burns!' he shouted.

'Mordor has come,' another shouted, and Faramir beckoned for them to quicken their pace.

Frodo looked up at Faramir with tears brimming in his eyes. 'The Ring will not save Gondor. It has only the power to destroy. Please, let me go,' he pleaded with the Ranger who seemed to hesitate for a moment.

Faramir then turned to his men. 'Hurry,' he said, pressing them on.

Frodo started to get angry. 'Faramir, you must let me go!' he shouted, but Faramir ignored him as he, Sam, and Harry were pushed on towards Osgiliath.

oOoOo

Draco, Merry, and Pippin sighed with relief when Treebeard came to the southern edge of the forest. 'And those little family of field mice that climb up sometimes, and they tickle me awfully. They're always trying to get somewhere where they—Oh!' Treebeard stopped mid-sentence, taking in the desolated landscape of tree stumps which used to be forested grounds. He growled in anger and grief. 'Many of these trees were my friends. Creatures I had known from nut and acorn,' he told them as Draco, Merry, and Pippin looked around sadly.

Pippin looked at Treebeard guiltily. 'I'm sorry, Treebeard,' he whispered sadly.

Tears started to well up in the Tree-herder's eyes. 'They had voices of their own,' he said, his gaze turning to the treeless Isengard and its smoking caverns. 'Saruman! A wizard should know better!' he shouted angrily, letting out a ferocious roar, which echoed throughout the forest. 'There is no curse in Elvish, Entish, or the tongues of men for this treachery,' he told them.

Draco looked around upon hearing strange noises from behind his back and turned around to investigate. His eyes widened in surprise, gaining Merry and Pippin's attention. 'Look! The Trees! They're moving!' he shouted in awe, watching them.

Merry and Pippin turned to see what Draco was talking about only to see a vast number of trees were slowly moving southwards. 'Where are they going?' Merry asked Treebeard, watching them.

Treebeard growled. 'They have business with the Orcs. My business is with Isengard tonight. With rock and stone!' he told them, and the three companions turned around when they started hearing rumbles from the forest. Ents of all shapes and sizes, many of them, began emerging from the forest, marching towards them.

'Yes!' Merry said triumph, a grin spreading across his face.

'Hoorarooom...' Treebeard roared, turning to the Ents. 'Come my friends. The Ents are going to war. It is likely that we go to our doom. Last march of the Ents!' he ordered, leading the Ents in a march towards Isengard.

Draco's eyes widened when he realised this included him and the Hobbits too. He shook his head. 'Boy, oh boy. The price of freedom is steep,' he whispered to himself, looking down at the black lands of Isengard.

oOoOo

Meanwhile, Osgiliath was still under siege when Faramir and company arrived, dodging arrows and falling rocks. Faramir pulled his men into cover while some of his men fell under strange means. Harry looked around in shock when a bright orange beam hit one of the Rangers behind him. 'Oh no,' he whispered, looking out to see Death Eaters, Orcs, Uruks and, to his horror, Dementors fighting the men of Osgiliath who weren't standing a chance.

Madril, one of Faramir's men, reported to the Ranger. 'Faramir! The Orcs and the hooded figures have taken the eastern shore. Their numbers are too great. By nightfall we'll be overrun,' he told him, and Faramir looked down, trying to work out a plan of action.

Harry pulled out his wand, which he had gotten back from Faramir, and started firing off spells at the unaware Death Eaters, felling them as discreetly as he could, and he didn't notice when Frodo became stricken. Sam looked at him in worry. 'Mr Frodo?' he asked him with a frown.

Frodo looked at him. 'It's calling to him, Sam. His eye is almost on me,' he whispered in reply, his eyes becoming glazed over.

Sam looked shocked. 'Hold on, Mr Frodo… You'll be alright...' Sam was saying, and Frodo could see he was speaking to him, but he could hear nothing, his senses becoming dulled.

Harry tuned back into the conversation when Faramir turned to Madril. 'Take them to my Father. Tell him Faramir sends a mighty gift. A weapon that will change our fortunes in this war,' he ordered him, beckoning for Rangers to take hold of them.

Harry struggled, finally breaking free when they were being led away. He turned to Faramir. 'Do you want to know what happened to Boromir? Do you want to know why your Brother died? He tried to take the Ring from Frodo! After swearing an oath to protect him, he tried to kill him! The Ring drove your Brother mad!' he shouted at him, and Faramir's eyes darkened in anger.

'Watch out!' a Ranger shouted when a boulder crashed into a tower overhead, shattering it.

Frodo's eyes started to roll up into the back of his head, and he stared at Faramir evilly. 'Mr Frodo?' Sam asked him in worry and confusion.

'Frodo?' Harry whispered, becoming fearful of the look Frodo was giving Faramir.

Frodo spoke then, but it was in a faraway voice, 'They're here. They've come,' he told them.

A screech pierced the air, and Faramir looked up. 'NAZGÛL!' he shouted, grabbing the Hobbits, and thrusting them into a corner. 'Stay here. Keep out of sight,' he told them before turning to Harry. 'Protect them, Istari,' he told him, and Harry nodded. Faramir turned to his men. 'Take cover!' he shouted to them when another boulder crashed into a wall near to them.


	34. Chapter Thirty-Three: Death Eater Slayers and Anger Management

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and any additional characters I add. All familiar dialogue is the property of J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

_**Chapter Thirty-Three: Death Eater Slayers and Anger Management** _

Hermione had never felt as drained as she felt now. Trying to open her eyes, it was pitch-black within the room she was in, and she wondered if she managed to open her eyes at all. She felt around with her hands, discovering she was lying next to a wall and pulled herself into a sitting position. Her mouth was dry, and it hurt when she tried to swallow. Her head was throbbing from lack of water. She reached up shakily, placing her hand on the back of her head where it hurt the most, only to feel something warm and sticky matted in her hair. She pulled her hand back in disgust, wondering what on earth was in her hair before looking around the room. She could see something shining on a far wall where there was a little bit of light shining on it. After a moment or two of staring, she realised it was chains hanging from the wall and panicked slightly.

It was then the events of the night came back to her, and her breathing became shallow with fear. Where was she and where was Legolas? Was he okay? Thoughts like these consumed her until she eventually tried to calm her beating heart by taking deep breaths. When she was calmer, she crawled over towards the chains, struggling to her feet. Hermione grasped the cold stone wall for balance, using the wall as a guide, and navigated herself around. Suddenly, the wall disappeared, and she found herself falling into something metal.

Feeling the cold surface with her hands, Hermione's hands brushed something soft and rigid. Frowning, she moved her hands over it until she felt something wet and pulled her hand away wondering what on earth it could be. Hermione didn't have long to guess when the lights switched on. She looked down at her hand to see blood dripping from her fingers, and her eyes widened. Her eyes travelled back to the metal thing she felt earlier, discovering it was a metal chair. Upon it sat a dead woman whose eyes were gouged out, and her middle slashed open. Holding back a scream of disgust, she looked towards the sound of a metal door being unbolted.

Three cloaked figures made their way slowly into the room before the one leading the other two pulled his hood down, smirking at her. Hermione tilted her head, wondering who the handsome young man was before the other two also removed their hoods, revealing Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy in all their gory... eh, glory. Hermione frowned when the Leader of the two famous Death Eaters spoke, 'Good evening Miss Granger,' he greeted, his voice silky, but holding a hint of danger.

Hermione frowned. 'Who are you?' she asked, studying the handsome young man with wary eyes.

The man clicked his tongue, tutting dramatically. 'I think I'll let you guess,' he answered with a smirk.

Hermione looked at him, and it clicked who it was when a vision came back to her of seeing this same young man in a picture at Hogwarts. His name floated in front of her eyes, and she gasped, backing away to the wall. 'Tom Riddle,' she whispered, staring at him.

He smiled, tilting his head, and his dark eyes roamed from her face all the way down and then back up again. 'Correct, Miss Granger. I see your perception is still intact. I am curious about how you would know this,' he answered while Hermione continued to try and disappear into the stone wall.

'There's a picture of you at Hogwarts,' Hermione whispered in horror.

He slowly walked towards her, stopping for a moment to look at her. 'You are beautiful, even for a Mudblood,' he said to her while his eyes continued to roam over her body making Hermione feel very self-conscious. Hermione didn't know whether to thank him or scream, so she just looked away, scanning the room for an escape route. When none came to mind, she looked back at a smirking Tom Riddle who apparently figured out what she was thinking. 'Tut, tut, Miss Granger. As you have already sussed, there is no way out of this dungeon unless I decide to be merciful, and let you go,' he told her with a chuckle.

'Are you?' she asked, startling him with her question.

He composed himself quickly before smirking again. 'I'm afraid not, but I'm sure no one will be missing you. No, I think I'll let you rot down here for your Elf boyfriend to find you later. It should be a rather special present for him,' he smiled a little, turning to leave. 'Oh, and Miss Granger?' he said, looking back at her.

Hermione looked back at him. 'What?' she asked curiously.

'Behave yourself,' he answered with a chuckle before leaving. Bellatrix and Lucius followed behind him like the sheep they were.

Hermione sighed heavily, tears welling up in her eyes. She slumped against the wall, sliding down into a crouching position, only one name going through her mind.

Legolas.

oOoOo

Aragorn and Gimli stealthily made their way outside, looking for a way to avoid the many Orcs and Uruks out on the Battlements. Aragorn pushed Gimli back into a wall when a group of Orcs passed by them, their weapons at the ready for any stragglers still on the Battlements. They ran past them and up some stairs before ducking behind a wall when one of the Uruk Leaders looked up upon hearing their footsteps, before shaking his head and looking away.

Aragorn looked out onto the Battlements, and his heart almost broke at the sight. They were all dead. The many mutilated bodies were an exclamation mark on everything which led to this point. Aragorn sighed, looking above him to the sky. The storm seemed to lose its frenzy. The ragged clouds gave way to the stars above.

'What if he has fallen, Aragorn?' Gimli asked the Ranger in a whisper.

Aragorn looked at the Dwarf like he had grown two more heads and started singing in Elvish. 'Legolas has laughed death in the face far too many times for him to stop now. Elves like him do not die in places like this,' Aragorn said firmly, pointing over to where he could see movement around the wall they were hiding behind. Aragorn stealthily shot an arrow at the Uruk on the Battlements, and then the somewhat confused Orc who was with him fell quickly after. The two companions ran out of their hiding position and over to where the person was moving.

It was not Legolas, but one of the soldiers who fought alongside the Elf at one point in the battle. Gimli let out a slight huff, earning him a sideways glance from Aragorn. 'What, lad? I thought it was the blasted Elf! Making us worry like this!' he said quietly, trying not to draw attention to them, but also loud enough to emphasise he was feeling bitter towards Legolas.

Aragorn looked up at him, smirking. 'You are worried about him?' he asked, shaking the soldier.

Gimli looked scandalised. 'Of course not!' he almost shouted, but thankfully didn't.

Aragorn chuckled before turning to the soldier who was coming too. 'What is your name?' he asked the soldier who was trying to focus.

The soldier groaned. 'Hetios. My name is Hetios,' he croaked.

Aragorn nodded, untying a water bottle from his belt. He gently tilted Hetios' head back, giving him some water. 'You bore a few cuts, but you are still whole,' Aragorn informed him, reaching out a hand to help the soldier to his feet. 'Well, can you stand?' Aragorn asked him.

'Yes, sir,' Hetios answered, taking Aragorn's outstretched hand and allowing himself to be pulled to his feet.

Aragorn nodded in the direction of the Keep. 'Go now to the Keep with stealth in mind. There are many enemies still lurking,' he informed him and received a nod. Hetios carefully walked away in the direction given.

'Do you think he'll make it?' Gimli asked him quietly after Hetios was around the corner and out of sight.

'He is not stupid,' Aragorn answered before turning around to search the Battlements.

Something silver caught his eye in the middle of multiple bodies strewn everywhere from where the moon was hitting it. It was hair, this much he knew, and he instantly made his way over towards the Elf lying face down on the ground. Aragorn reached down, turning the Elf over, and revealing it to be Legolas after all. No air escaped his lips, and there was no other movement to indicate he was still alive.

'Is he...?' Gimli trailed off, tears welling in his eyes. He would never admit he had or would ever cry because an Elf died.

'I do not know,' he answered, lifting the Elf over his shoulder and carrying him only to realise there was something else missing from the scene. Gimli seemed to notice this as well, nudging his side. Aragorn nodded down to him. 'If he wakes up he is not going to be a happy Elf,' Aragorn whispered, getting a better grip of Legolas.

Gimli nodded in agreement. 'Best stop him from going on a killing spree, eh?'

Aragorn almost chuckled at the thought of Legolas going out on a killing spree. 'Yes, this would be best. We both know once he realises she is not here, which will not take him long mind, he will go after her. There is no way we are going to be able to stop him. Once Legolas has got something into his head, he will not stop until it has been done,' Aragorn informed him. The two companions, carrying Legolas, made their way back to the Keep where the King was awaiting them anxiously.

They carried the Elf in to the gasps of many who thought he was dead. Haldir was one of those, closing his eyes in sorrow while Aragorn and Gimli placed Legolas down on one of the free cots placed around the Keep.

oOoOo

Voldemort left the lights on when he left, so Hermione could see what was in the dungeon and she wished they were switched off. From the ceiling hung mutilated bodies, while on the walls were more chained. She was sat in a corner, huddled, where she tried not to look at them. In her mind, she prayed to be rescued, but she also had a feeling they would think her dead when they realised she wasn't there.

She pulled herself closer to the wall, letting the tears fall, and all the while hoping everyone was okay.

oOoOo

Aragorn looked out one of the cracks of the boarded windows to see banners of the White Hand flying from the Battlements. The Hornburg was overrun with Uruk-hai and Orcs scouting the areas. He sighed, turning towards the cot Legolas was lying on, and his stillness struck fear into him. Théoden walked over to him. 'The fortress is taken. It is over,' the King said, his tone defeated.

Aragorn picked up a table with Gimli's help, carrying it over towards the door to shore it up. 'You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it! They still defend it! They have died defending it!' he answered, dropping the table and causing Gimli to strain under its weight.

In the Glittering Caves, the women and children were crying in fear when they heard the battering ram banging on the door. 'They are breaking in!' one woman cried.

'They're past the door!' came another who was holding onto her Daughter.

Aragorn frowned. 'Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?' he asked, only to receive no answer. 'Is there no other way?' he asked again, more firmly this time.

Gamling sighed, pushing himself off the wall. 'There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many,' he answered, looking towards the barricaded door.

Aragorn nodded. 'Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass, and barricade the entrance,' he suggested quickly, walking over to Théoden who was holding his head in his hands.

Théoden shook his head sadly. 'So much death,' he whispered before looking up at Aragorn. 'What can men do against such reckless hate?' he asked.

Aragorn paused before answering, 'Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them.' He raised himself to his full height.

Théoden looked at him, a light of determination shining in his eyes. 'For death and glory,' he answered.

Aragorn nodded. 'For Rohan. For your people,' Aragorn stated, looking over towards Legolas' cot to see the Elf moving and a smile lit up his face.

Legolas pushed himself into a sitting position, looking over at Aragorn. He stood from his cot and gathered his effects. He made his way over to them. 'What is happening?' the Elf asked quietly.

Gimli chuckled. 'The sun is rising,' he answered, and Legolas looked over at him, rolling his eyes.

'I am aware of this, Dwarf,' Legolas answered, before grinning and clapping a hand on the Dwarf's shoulder.

Aragorn grinned, before looking up at a window to see faint light streaming through. It was then he recalled Gandalf's parting words,  _'Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east._ ' Aragorn's smile widened and looked towards Legolas and Gimli who nodded in remembrance of what Gandalf said.

Théoden stood up from his chair. 'Yes. Yes! The Horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep one last time!' he shouted, and Aragorn nodded, determination clear in both pairs of eyes.

Gimli raised his axe in cheer. 'Yes!' he shouted, making his way quickly up the steps to the Horn of Helm Hammerhand.

Legolas looked around, almost in panic like he was looking for something. Théoden placed a hand on Aragorn's shoulder. 'Let this be the hour when we draw swords together. Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath! Now for ruin! And a red dawn!' Théoden shouted before mounting his horse and putting his helmet on. The sound of the Horn rumbled throughout Helm's Deep when Gimli blew it with gusto. 'FORTH EORLINGAS!' Théoden shouted, leading the charge out of the Keep and into the Hornburg, slashing away at the Uruk-hai while they went.

Before Aragorn could follow, Legolas pulled up beside him on Arod and frowned. 'Where is Hermione?' he asked, shooting an arrow which hit an Orc in the neck.

Aragorn closed his eyes before looking at his friend sadly. 'I do not know. I am sorry,' he answered before kicking his horse gently into a gallop and catching up with the King, leaving a worried and angry Elf behind. Legolas shook his head, trying to rid himself of the anger he felt before pulling Arod into a gallop and catching up with the riders. Without pause, they stormed the gates and went down the Causeway, right into the column of awaiting Uruk-hai. In the midst of the battle, Aragorn turned, looking East to the top of a steep hill where a White Rider was waiting against the rising sun. 'Gandalf,' the Ranger whispered with a grin, getting back into the fray.

Up on the hill, Gandalf watched the battle below. 'Théoden King stands alone,' he said, raising his staff.

Éomer came up from behind him on a dark brown horse, taking his place beside the wizard. 'Not alone,' he answered, raising his hand. 'Rohirrim!' he shouted and hundreds of riders moved into position behind Éomer.

Théoden, upon hearing the shout, turned towards the East. 'Éomer!' he shouted, grinning with relief upon seeing his Nephew.

Éomer nodded. 'To the King!' he shouted, while he and Gandalf led the Rohirrim in a charge down the slope. Half of the Uruk-hai army turned to face the challenge, bearing their spears down towards the riders. As the Rohirrim and Gandalf drew nearer, Gandalf raised his staff just when the sun rose behind them causing a blinding light like a beam to shoot out of his staff, momentarily blinding the Uruk-hai. They were now vulnerable, raising their hands and spears to shield their eyes. The riders reached the end of the slope, crashing right into the Uruk-hai and engaging them in battle.

oOoOo

Draco, Merry, and Pippin watched in anticipation as the Ents, led by Treebeard, who they were currently holding onto for dear life, finally reached Isengard. Draco chuckled, causing Merry and Pippin to look at him wondering if he'd finally gone mad. 'Guess what guys; it's time to embrace the horror! We've got front row tickets to the end of Isengard!' Draco said sarcastically to which the two laughed.

The Ents stomped through, swinging their large limbs, throwing, and stamping on Orcs like they were mere ants and rolling huge boulders over the ground. The Orcs managed to pull down one Ent with chains, and they immediately jumped on it, hacking away at his wooden limbs.

Up in the Orthanc Tower where Saruman was meeting with Tom Riddle, he stopped mid-sentence upon hearing the commotion outside and rushed out onto the balcony, followed by Riddle where they stared down at the pandemonium in incredulity.

Draco pulled out his wand, firing off spells at the Orcs running around, while Merry and Pippin threw stones at them, their aims true. 'Yes!' Pippin shouted, hitting one on the head causing it to fall over.

Treebeard laughed at the Hobbits enthusiasm. 'A hit. A fine hit!' he said in pride, grabbing an Orc and hitting other Orcs with it. Two Ents nearby rocked a wooden structure, breaking it free from where it was nailed to the ground and pushed it into the caverns below. It broke into pieces when it smashed against the rocky walls below.

Some Orcs lit the ends of their arrows and Draco, upon noticing this, fired spells at them to stop them from hitting the Ents, but he couldn't get all of them. The arrows were shot at a nearby Ent, setting him on fire. Draco growled at this, pointing his wand at the Orcs who were cheering. 'Aquarinus!' he shouted, and a jet of powerful water shot from the end of his wand, hitting all the Orcs. He pulled his wand back and blew on the end of it before grinning and sending a stunner at another. 'The things I do,' Draco muttered to himself, sending the same water spell at the Ent who was on fire, and putting the flames out instantly. He received a grateful nod from the fallen, but thankfully not dead Ent. Draco looked up then to see Saruman and Riddle looking about from the balcony. 'Son of a Blast-Ended Skrewt!' he cursed before pointing his wand up towards the balcony. 'Avada Ked—' he stopped mid-sentence upon noticing an Orc running towards him. He sighed, pointing his wand towards the Orc and sending the Cruciatus its way. Draco felt little satisfaction in watching the thing writhe on the ground in agony, but he didn't stop either.

When he had successfully driven the horrible creature insane to the point where it couldn't decipher friend from foe, he watched for a moment curiously when it started killing its allies. He nodded to himself before turning to where about six Ents were now breaking away at the dam. 'Break the dam! Release the river!' Treebeard shouted while Draco ran over to where Merry and Pippin were also watching.

Draco sighed while he watched, sending a random 'Diffindo' towards an Orc who was running towards him. 'With each passing day, the world finds new and exciting ways to kill a man,' he muttered to the chuckles of Merry and Pippin while Treebeard scooped them up. They held on tight when the dam broke, sending the river rushing down the slope towards Isengard, washing away the Orcs and wooden structures in its path.

'Pippin, hold on!' Merry shouted, and the Hobbits and Draco tightened their hold on top of Treebeard.

'Hold on, little Hobbits and Man!' Treebeard shouted to them, bracing himself against the flood. While the water rushed over Isengard, one of the Ents, who was set alight by the Orcs flaming arrows, thrust his burning body into the water. The water rushed into caverns, washing away the bridges, mechanisms, and structures within.

On top of the balcony, Saruman growled. 'You know, I really hate children,' he said to Riddle who nodded back in agreement, spotting the Hobbits and Draco getting down from Treebeard and into the water. From this vantage point, he also noticed Wormtongue getting down off one of the many large rocks and his scowl deepened.

Back down below, Draco looked around, grinning at the two Hobbits. 'Mission complete guys. We have a new record. Cue the cheesy inspirational music!' he shouted to which the Hobbits chuckled while they watched him. Draco grinned at them before looking up at the Orthanc Tower where Saruman was still looking out over the balcony. Pissing Saruman off was a dangerous game. But when people get mad, they make mistakes. Draco should know. That's where he wanted his Father; mad enough to trip over his own feet, preferably into a grave. Draco sighed and was about to turn when something caught his eye, and he raised his eyebrows. Wormtongue was looking at him, and if steam could come out his ears, it would have. He looked like he was going to say something when Draco stopped him. 'I'm sorry, talking to you seems as appealing as playing leapfrog with unicorns,' Draco informed him, and Wormtongue turned red with anger.

'You have got a real attitude problem!' Wormtongue shouted back.

'Well...you've got a real hair problem!' Draco retorted, pointing towards Wormtongue's messed up hair from the water and grease.

'You just do not know when to quit, do you?' Wormtongue shouted back, fuming with anger.

Draco grinned, always needing to have the last say. 'Neither did your barber,' he said, outwitting the horrible man who reminded him of Wormtail and wondered if they were distantly related. He smirked at him before raising his wand. 'Petrificus Totalus!' he said, and the beam hit Wormtongue causing his body to go stiff like a board. He fell back into the water with a splash.

oOoOo

Hermione sat up straight upon hearing crashing sounds from outside. She thought she could hear rushing water. Frowning, she walked towards it but jumped out of the way when something crashed into the wall making a gap large enough to squeeze through. She waited while water rushed in until it was nearly up to her chin, before she swam over, diving under the water and out of the gap. She surfaced and looked around, wondering where she was before she gasped upon noticing massive trees were walking about in the water flooding the land.

Hermione frowned, looking around until she spotted a familiar head of blonde hair with two much smaller people standing next to him, and a smile brightened her face. She ran through the water towards them. Draco turned around upon hearing the splashing of the water and found himself being crushed by something or someone more like. 'Argh! What the hell—' he pulled away, looking at her before his eyes widened. 'Granger?' he asked while she nodded before he pulled her back into his arms in relief. He pulled away, actually smiling at her. 'I thought you were dead,' he whispered, pulling her back towards him in a hug.

'I thought so too,' she whispered, tightening her arms around him.

'Where's everyone else?' Draco asked, pulling away to let the two Hobbits hug her.

Hermione hugged them back before looking up at Draco. 'I don't know. The last thing I remember was hearing Legolas shouting for me to wake up and then... even though my eyes were closed I saw a flash of green light. I think... I think Legolas may be...' she trailed off, not wanting to think him dead.

Draco looked down at her sadly, pulling her back into his arms. 'He won't be. Legolas is too cool to die. He's too... I dunno... careful?' he said hypothetically. He shook his head. 'There's no way, alright. If he was dead then we'd know about it,' he said to her, looking into her eyes.

Hermione frowned. 'How?' she asked feeling rather pathetic.

'Because Gimli would cheer as if his life depended on it,' Draco laughed while Hermione cracked a small smile. 'Don't worry. It'll be fine. You'll see,' he whispered, and Hermione leaned back into him, letting him hold her.

oOoOo

In Osgiliath, Harry knelt to the ground, holding his wand so firmly his knuckles were turning white. He looked out at the fighting, and upon noticing a cloaked figure running by, he kicked out his leg and tripped them up before stunning them. He reached out, grabbing the figure, and pulled them towards himself, pulling down the hood. He was shocked to find it was not even an adult, but Pansy Parkinson. His frown deepened, this girl was the same age as himself, and though she was a Slytherin, she could have been another Draco Malfoy and saved herself before letting her soul be sold to a heartless bastard.

Harry shook his head sadly before removing Pansy's cloak and looking at her forearm, only to find the Dark Mark was not present. Frowning, he wondered why Voldemort hadn't given it to her before it hit him. He remembered something Draco told him, about there being a test to prove themselves worthy of being a Death Eater and wondered if this was their test. Of course, it was just like something Voldemort would do and send his new lackeys out into a world they knew nothing about.

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts when Frodo got up, ambling away from the safe corner towards the Gondorian Rangers who were still running about defending their stations. Harry made to reach out and grab the Hobbit but missed. 'What are you doing? Where are you going!' he shouted to Frodo, and Sam made to get up to follow him.

Frodo ignored everything around him, walking up some stairs to stand on a bridge. A Nazgûl on a fell beast emerged in front of him, and Frodo stared at the Nazgûl, fixated. Feeling the call of the Ring, he held it up towards it. Faramir looked up then, watching the unfolding tableau from below with a frown. Frodo moved to put the Ring on his finger, and the Nazgûl flew closer and closer. Sam growled, running up the stairs followed closely by Harry, and knocked Frodo over. Faramir, upon seeing his chance, released an arrow, shooting the Fell Beast. Frodo and Sam rolled down the stairs, and when they came to a stop at the bottom, Harry ran down to find Frodo holding Sam in a death grip, yelling and pointing Sting at his throat. His eyes were livid with madness and anger at thinking someone would try to take the Ring away from him.

Sam looked at his friend in fear, tears running down his face. 'It's me. It's your Sam. Don't you know your Sam?' Sam asked in an anguished voice.

Harry watched silently while the madness faded and recognition returned to Frodo's eyes. Frodo then realised what he nearly did and became overcome. Stumbling backwards, he collapsed against a wall, letting Sting fall to the ground with a clang. Harry reached down towards Sam, pulling the shaken Hobbit to his feet slowly. Frodo looked at them. 'I can't do this,' he whispered slowly with despair.

Sam nodded, looking up at Harry and then back to Frodo. 'I know. It's all wrong. By rights, we shouldn't even be here. But we are,' he answered, leaning back against a wall and looking out into the distance. 'It's like in the great stories, Mr Frodo. The ones that really mattered. Full of darkness and danger they were and sometimes you didn't want to know the end. Because how could the ending be happy?' he asked sadly, before continuing, 'How could the world go back to the way it was when so much bad had happened?' he paused momentarily.

Harry picked it up causing the two Hobbits to look up at him. 'But in the end, it's only a passing thing, this shadow. Even darkness must pass. A new day will come,' Harry said, looking up at the sky. 'And when the sun shines it will shine out all the clearer,' he said, and Sam nodded in agreement.

Sam looked back at Frodo. 'Those were the stories that stayed with you. That meant something, even if you were too small to understand why. But I think, Mr Frodo, I do understand. I know now. Folk in those stories had lots of chances of turning back; only they didn't. They kept going because they were holding on to something,' he finished to which Frodo finally looked up at him.

Frodo pondered a moment before asking, 'What are we holding on to, Sam?'

Sam smiled, walking over towards him and helping him into a standing position. 'That there's some good in this world, Mr Frodo. And it's worth fighting for,' he answered earning a smile from Harry and a small one from Frodo.

Unknown to them, Gollum was still standing in the safe corner, and even he felt moved by Sam's speech before he disappeared back into the shadows. Faramir walked over to them, kneeling in front of Frodo. 'I think at last we understand one another, Frodo Baggins,' he whispered, smiling at the Hobbit.

Madril looked on in confusion. 'You know the laws of our country, the laws of your Father. If you let them go, your life will be forfeit,' he told him, trying to sway Faramir from this path.

Faramir just shook his head. 'Then it is forfeit. Release them,' he said to Madril who nodded. Harry's smile widened, and he shook Faramir's hand firmly, before allowing Sam to shake Faramir's whole arm while Frodo looked up at him in relief.

oOoOo

The remaining Uruk-hai at Helm's Deep were trying to escape the wrath of the Rohirrim and flee into a strange forest, which wasn't there the night before. Éomer rode out in front of his men and addressed them, 'Stay out of the forest! Keep away from the trees!' he ordered them to which he received nods and murmurs of acknowledgement of his order.

Gandalf, Aragorn, Éomer, and his Riders watched the trees of Fangorn, who had come to their rescue, taking care of the Uruk-hai's. As soon as the last Orc disappeared in the forest, the trees started to move and shake. The Orcs could be heard screaming for their lives, but not a single one could escape this fate...

Back in the castle, the women and children welcomed the men when they returned. Éowyn ran up to Aragorn, embracing him, and crying tears of relief at seeing he was okay before she looked around at his comrades in arms.

Outside of Helm's deep, a Rohan soldier dropped a dead Orc, looking down at it in disgust. Legolas made his way towards Gimli who was sitting quite smugly on a dead Uruk-hai, smoking his pipe. Legolas stopped in front of him, eyeing the dead Uruk-hai before looking at his bow thoughtfully. 'Final count... forty-two,' he said with a triumphant smirk, but deep down he was in turmoil. Where was Hermione?

Gimli looked back at him in amusement blowing out some smoke and making rings in the air which floated towards Legolas. 'Forty-two? Oh, that's not bad for a pointy-eared Elvish Princeling. I, myself, am sitting pretty on forty-three,' he replied with a chuckle.

Gimli flinched when Legolas' face darkened, and he quickly nocked an arrow, shooting it. It landed in the Uruk-hai, the arrow sticking out between Gimli's legs. Legolas smirked. 'Forty-three,' he said, still smirking at the shocked Dwarf.

Gimli looked from the arrow lodged in the Uruk-hai between his legs to Legolas in disbelief. 'He was already dead,' Gimli stated matter-of-factly.

Legolas frowned, but the smirk remained. 'He was twitching,' he argued, gesturing to the Uruk-hai.

'He was twitching because he's got my axe embedded in his nervous system!' Gimli shouted, moving his axe which caused the dead Uruk-hai's body to move as well.

Legolas couldn't fight the small smile twitching on his lips at the Dwarf's intense sense of competitiveness. 'Where is Hermione?' he asked suddenly.

Gimli froze just as he inhaled from his pipe and started coughing and spluttering. Gimli looked up at him sadly. 'When we found you, the lass was nowhere to be seen. I'm sorry, lad,' he answered to which an angry glint appeared in the Elf's eyes. He spun on his heel, storming away. Gimli stood, dropping his axe which fell on his foot. He shouted out in pain, jumping around. 'Damn you, Elf! Don't do anything stupid!' he shouted, but it fell on deaf ears.

Legolas continued back towards the Keep, pushing the doors open forcefully. He stormed over to where Gandalf, Aragorn, and Théoden were talking in hushed tones. They fell silent when they looked at the visibly fuming Elf. Aragorn frowned, not liking the look in his friend's eyes. Legolas glared at each of them in turn before speaking in a low, calm voice which meant he was not in the mood to be buggered about. 'Where is Hermione? Since I awoke, I have been kept in the dark about her whereabouts, and I want to know now!' He said steadily. They looked back wondering if it was better if he shouted because the steady, calm anger in an Elf was frightening at best, especially from Legolas.

When they didn't answer, Legolas was about to turn and leave when a hand clasped on his shoulder. 'My Son, she was taken,' Thranduil said quietly.

'Taken?' Legolas asked in disbelief, and the memories finally came back to him. Hermione falling to the ground... no breath escaping her lips... shouts from behind him... orders for her to be taken, and for him to be killed... a brilliant flash of green light... then darkness before he woke up in the Keep.

'Those robed men took her. They seemingly disappeared into thin air taking Hermione with them. I am sorry, from what I could see from my vantage point, she was not breathing,' Thranduil whispered, looking at his broken Son sadly.

Legolas felt his heart constrict painfully at his words before a rage so powerful burst forth and he turned, walking out of the Keep briskly. Aragorn and Gandalf sped after him while Gimli was entering the Keep and upon seeing the Elf in a rage, he followed his two comrades in their self-appointed task of calming the Elf down.

oOoOo

Merry, Pippin, Draco, and Hermione waded around in the water flooding Isengard. They stopped, watching Saruman and Riddle from where they were still looking down at the carnage from the balcony in disbelief. 'He doesn't look too happy, does he?' Merry stated with a secretive smile and a small wink to Hermione who laughed slightly.

Pippin nodded in agreement to this. 'Not too happy at all, Merry,' he answered, looking around at the mess they created with a smug smile tugging at his lips.

Hermione tilted her head to the side, looking up at the balcony. 'Still, I suppose the view would be quite nice from up there,' she said to them, and the two Hobbits nodded.

Pippin smiled. 'Oh yes. It's a quality establishment. I hear the staff are excellent,' he said to her which caused her to giggle. Draco chuckled when Merry tried to measure with his hand to see if Pippin was still taller than him without letting him know about it, but Pippin noticed his hand go down to his side quickly and frowned. 'What are you doing?' he asked suspiciously.

Merry looked at him, feigning innocence. 'Nothing,' he stated causing Draco and Hermione to look at each other and roll their eyes. Merry looked around with a very pleased expression lighting his face. 'The world's back to normal, that's all,' he added with a broad grin to Draco and Hermione.

'No, it isn't. I'm starving,' Pippin answered, his stomach growling in testimony to his statement.

Hermione looked at Draco and smiled. 'Who does he remind you of?' She asked him. Draco chuckled, knowing exactly who she was speaking of. Her smile dropped, and she closed her eyes when the loss of her best friend caused a small pang to tug at her heart.

Merry smirked at Pippin, having missed the brief talk between Draco and Hermione. 'Good luck trying to find something decent to eat around here. Probably dead rats and mouldy bread,' he told him, checking a basket which was floating by. Pippin looked around, smiling at something floating in the water. He picked up a floating apple, looking up in delighted surprise, and smiled at his three friends upon discovering more apples floating around. Merry and Pippin followed the 'trail' of the apples, followed by Draco and Hermione and they discovered a food storage room full to the brim with all types of delicacies.

Draco looked up at the ceiling of the storeroom to see drips of water falling through cracks in the walls. He looked down at the waist deep water. 'Apparently, there's a leak...' he mumbled, continuing to look around.

'Saruman's storeroom!' Merry shouted in excitement, picking up a dead, already stuffed turkey and holding it in front of Pippin. Pippin did not seem remotely interested in the turkey, and Merry nudged him. 'Pippin! Look!' he said, thrusting the turkey under his nose again.

Pippin walked forward, continuing to ignore the turkey and Merry, Draco, and Hermione followed their line of sight. Two barrels were sitting on one of the shelves and carved into the side were the words; South Farthing Pipe-Weed. Pippin looked as though he may have died and gone to heaven. 'I don't believe it,' he whispered to Merry.

Merry seemed to be on the same train of thought. 'It can't be,' he also whispered, and they made towards the barrels as if their life depended on it.

Draco and Hermione looked at them in confusion. 'What is it?' Draco asked them, walking forward and watching them open the two barrels. Their eyes widened as if they did just enter heaven.

'It is!' Pippin cried out in happiness, ignoring Draco's question.

Hermione took a sniff of the plant leaves in the barrel and frowned. 'What it that?' she asked, drawing back, and eyeing the Hobbits in curiosity.

Merry smiled at her. 'Longbottom Leaf,' he answered cryptically. He took a large sniff of the leaves himself before elaborating, 'The finest pipe-weed in the South Farthing.'

Hermione and Draco looked at each other, and the first thing that entered both their heads were thoughts of Neville Longbottom. They smiled, shaking their heads at the memories of him in Herbology.

They were happy to see the Hobbits were once again being themselves and not as serious as they were before.

Pippin's grin became huge when he looked at Merry. 'It's perfect. One barrel each,' he said in excitement before his smile faded. 'Wait. Do you think we should share it with Treebeard?' he asked Merry. Draco slapped a hand to his forehead in humour at what Pippin just said, and Hermione tried to muffle her giggling.

Merry looked at Pippin in disbelief. 'Share it?' he asked him before his facial expression changed to one of thoughtfulness. Then he shook his head. 'No. no. Dead plant and all that. Don't think he'd understand,' he told him, lowering his voice to a whisper and leaning closer to Pippin. 'Could be a distant relative,' he said and this only caused Hermione and Draco to burst out laughing.

Pippin, having not noticed Draco and Hermione were holding onto each other for support while they laughed, answered, 'Oh. I get it,' he said, touching his nose. 'Don't be hasty,' he said, and Merry nodded in agreement.

Draco clutched his side. 'They are unbelievable!' he said, and Hermione nodded through her laughter.

Merry, having not been listening to his other two comrades, pulled out his pipe and placed it in his mouth. 'Exactly. Bar-hrum,' he answered Pippin, and they both broke out into laughter.

Outside, Treebeard frowned when he sniffed the air, smelling something strange. He bent low towards the storeroom door to see why the Hobbits, the man, and the woman were laughing.


	35. Chapter Thirty-Four: Saruman's Palantir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and any additional characters I add. All familiar dialogue is the property of J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

_**Chapter Thirty-Four: Saruman's Palantir** _

Harry kept his wand out, staying on high alert while Faramir led them through the desolated streets of Osgiliath towards the sewer. All around them, the soldiers who were not injured or dead were busy at work trying to help their comrades gather all the objects and food they could which survived the battle. Faramir paused briefly to talk to one of the soldiers before moving on and leading them down some stone steps to an archway. Further on was a tunnel, but it was obscured in darkness. Faramir stopped at the entrance, turning to them. 'This is the old sewer. Runs right under the river through to the edge of the city. You'll find cover in the woods there,' he told them, gesturing towards the sewer.

Sam beamed at him. 'Captain Faramir... You've shown your quality, sir,' he said, pausing briefly. 'The very highest,' he added making Harry smile while he placed a hand on the Hobbits shoulder.

Faramir smiled down at him. 'The Shire must truly be a great realm, Master Gamgee, where gardeners are held in high honour,' he answered, ruffling the Hobbits head before turning to Frodo. 'What road will you take once you reach the woods?' he asked while Harry gathered their satchels together and leaned against a wall to rest for a moment.

Frodo watched him sadly, his heart heavy with the weight of his task. He subconsciously reached up, placing his hand over where he knew the Ring was. He noticed Gollum slinking towards them and then turned to look at Faramir. 'Gollum says there's a path near Minas Morgul which climbs up into the mountains,' he answered.

Harry frowned. 'Wait. What? Was that the way we were meant to be going?' Harry asked to which Frodo and Sam both nodded. 'Huh... I thought he said something else,' he said with a shrug.

Faramir, on the other hand, was not as calm and resigned to this knowledge like Harry was. 'Cirith Ungol?' he asked them.

Harry snapped his fingers. 'Yeah, that was it,' he answered before frowning again. 'You say it like it's a bad thing,' he added with confusion clouding his eyes.

Faramir growled before unexpectedly grabbing Gollum by the neck, pushing him against a pillar behind them. 'Is that its name?' he asked him angrily, shaking Gollum who was swiping at his hands to try and release him.

'No. No! Yes,' Gollum cried, and Faramir just thrust the creature into the wall again in anger.

Harry watched this with interest before pushing off the wall and stepping towards them. 'Why is that bad? What is there?' he asked Faramir.

Faramir turned, glancing at Harry before looking down at Frodo in concern. He still held Gollum against the wall. He turned back to Harry, answering him, 'They say a dark terror dwells in the passes above Minas Morgul. You cannot go that way.'

Gollum struggled against the wall, kicking out at Faramir. 'It is the only way. Master says we must go to Mordor, so we must try,' he argued while Faramir looked at him in disgust before turning back to look at Frodo, worry creasing his brow.

Frodo nodded. 'I must,' he said, confirming Faramir's fears.

Faramir nodded, throwing Gollum down, and giving him a look of utter loathing and disgust before turning back to the trio. 'Go Frodo. Go with the goodwill of all Men,' he told him with a smile, gently placing his hands on the small Hobbits shoulders.

Frodo smiled back. 'Thank you,' he said, readjusting his satchel and following Harry and Sam who were already walking ahead. When they entered the dark tunnel, Harry lit the tip of his wand to give them some light.

Gollum looked at Faramir warily for a moment before crawling after them, but the man grabbed his neck, pushing back against the wall again. 'We all end up dead. It's just a question of how and why. May death find you quickly if you bring them to harm,' he threatened, throwing Gollum after the trio and he was finally able to follow them into the sewer.

Sam turned back, having not noticed the commotion behind or heard the threatening words Faramir said to Gollum. 'Come on, keep up,' he said to the creature who was following them cautiously. Sam turned to him, watching Gollum throw himself up onto a rock and look about. 'Mr Frodo didn't mean for them Rangers to hurt you. You know that, don't you? He was trying to save you, see?' Sam said to him in a soft and gentle tone he never used with the creature.

Gollum frowned. 'Save me?' Gollum asked, looking towards where Harry was helping Frodo step up onto a high ledge.

Sam watched for a moment before turning back to Gollum and nodding. 'So there's no hard feelings. Forgive and forget,' Sam said in a civil tone, trying to be as nice as he could to the horrible creature.

Gollum's eyes widened, shaking his head vigorously. 'No, no, no hard feelings. Gollum, Gollum,' he answered, getting up and moving alongside Sam on the ground. 'Yes, Master. Nice Hobbits,' he said to which Sam smiled in relief.

'Very decent of you. Very decent, indeed, Gollum,' Sam answered, walking over to the ledge and letting Harry help him up.

'Everything okay?' Harry asked Sam in a hushed voice, eyeing Gollum with suspicion.

Sam nodded. 'Yup, everything's fine, Mr Harry,' he answered, giving Gollum a small smile before moving on. This was not lost on Harry, and he watched them continue along the tunnel, his eyes trained on Sam, wondering why on earth he would be smiling at Gollum.

oOoOo

Back in the realm of Rohan, Gandalf rode to the top of a slope, looking out towards the Mountain of Fire in the distance. Legolas and Aragorn pulled up on either side of him while Gimli looked out from where he was sitting behind Legolas on Arod, and Théoden pulled up next to Aragorn. Gandalf glanced at Legolas for a moment. The Elf's features were no longer serene and calm like they normally were. His bright blue eyes had darkened, and his face was shadowed by a scowl which didn't suit his personality. Gandalf could already sense Legolas' heart was darkening and until they saved Hermione, he would continue to resign himself to darkness.

Gandalf shook his head sadly, looking back towards the Mountain in the distance. 'Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift. The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle-earth is about to begin. All our hopes now lie with two little Hobbits and Harry. Somewhere in the wilderness,' he whispered, and the others all looked out towards the mountain. Black smoke was swirling high above the mountain, and the way it circled Mordor made it look like there was a constant storm overhead.

'What are we to do now, Gandalf?' Aragorn asked, turning to look at his old friend.

'We are going to Isengard. I can sense Draco's magical signature from here, and I can also sense Hermione's,' Gandalf answered, and at the mention of Hermione, Legolas turned to look at him with a hopeful expression on his face, softening the scowl. Gandalf turned to look at him. 'Hermione is alive. She is in Isengard. We go now,' Gandalf said to him.

A small smile brightened Legolas' face, and he nodded. 'Let us go then,' he whispered, pulling Arod into a gallop.

oOoOo

While he walked through the woods away from Osgiliath, Harry thought about everything which led up to where he was now. He wondered how Hermione was and where she was now. Hell, he even wondered how Draco was getting on and whether he managed to catch up with Merry and Pippin all those weeks ago.

His thoughts changed to the future, knowing full well by being in the past things would have changed drastically there. From the information he overheard, from Faramir and his men, he believed he could safely assume Voldemort and his Death Eaters managed to find a way back to this time as well. Harry knew there would also be the inevitable time when he would have to face Voldemort. He was just worried about the spell he used the night of the battle of Hogwarts. So many died that night.

It was then Harry's thoughts turned to Ron. He hadn't thought about it since they were still in Rivendell, but now his dormant thoughts surfaced, and he felt the familiar stab of pain which came whenever he remembered that night. It seemed like so long ago. He wondered if he were to defeat Voldemort in this time, would it mean things would go back to being relatively normal in the future. Would everyone still be alive?

His thoughts turned to Hermione and Draco again. Would they stay in this time or would they return with him to the future? Hermione had met and fallen in love with Legolas, and she had the chance to be with him forever... would she give it up? And Draco... would he want to return to a time when his Father beat him, and his Mother pretended she didn't love him to avoid getting beaten herself? Would things still be like that if he defeated Voldemort in this time?

All these questions swirled about in his mind, and he wondered if there would be anyone who could answer them.

All he knew was, eventually, he would either go after Voldemort, or he would come for him. He remembered the cardinal rule of going after someone with an intention to kill was not to make it personal, which it almost always ended up being anyway.

It did with Harry.

But he had a valid reason. Voldemort was the reason most of his loved ones were dead; his parents, Sirius, Remus, the Weasleys', Luna, Neville... everyone he had ever known... they were all gone.

He shook himself from his thoughts, speeding up his pace so he could catch up to where Frodo and Sam were walking a little ahead. He ignored the questions gnawing away at his mind and tuned in to what Frodo and Sam were saying, trying to lighten the feeling of depression which hit him when he thought of that night.

'I wonder if we'll ever be put into songs or tales,' Sam was saying, and Harry frowned having not heard the entirety of the conversation between the two Hobbits.

'What?' Harry asked, falling into step with Sam.

Sam looked up at him before looking at Frodo. 'I wonder if people will ever say, "let's hear about Frodo and the Ring". And they'll say "yes, that's one of my favourite stories. Frodo was really courageous, wasn't he, dad". "Yes, my boy, the most famousest of Hobbits. And that's saying a lot",' he said, envisioning his children wanting to know one day. His smile faded when he thought of Rosie Cotton back in the Shire... he missed her terribly.

Sam shook his head while Frodo answered, 'Huh, you left out one of the chief characters – Samwise the Brave. I want to hear more about Sam,' Frodo smiled at him, and Harry clapped him on the shoulder. Frodo paused, turning to look at Sam seriously, but the smile was still present. 'Frodo wouldn't have got far without Sam,' he said sincerely to which Harry smiled brightly, he hadn't seen Frodo smile properly in a while.

Sam looked away from him, a little embarrassed. 'Now Mr Frodo, you shouldn't make fun. I was being serious,' Sam answered, and Frodo's smile widened.

'So was I,' Frodo answered, turning and walking once more.

Sam looked towards the sky with a dreamy expression on his face. 'Samwise the Brave,' he whispered with a smile, giving his satchel a heave and following Frodo once more.

Harry chuckled from where he was walking next to Sam. 'That's the spirit, Sam,' he said to the Hobbit, giving his hair a ruffle and Sam's smile widened.

'Ah, but we mustn't forget Harry the Valiant!' Sam said, and Frodo laughed while Harry shook his head in humour.

Frodo nodded. 'Exactly,' he said before continuing. Sam and Harry caught up to him and walking by his side. A short distance away, Gollum crouched by a tree, watching and listening to the conversation they were having with a disgusted expression plastered on his horrible face. He startled a little when Frodo turned. 'Sméagol!' he beckoned, but Gollum made no move from his crouched position where he could see them, but they could not see him.

Sam looked back and glanced around, trying to spot him. 'We're not gonna wait for you. Come on!' he shouted before turning and continuing.

Harry stopped and looked back, eyeing the area, but he couldn't spot the creature at all. Frowning, he whispered, 'What mischief is he up to this time?'

Sméagol watched them, letting out a slight gasp of fear. 'Master... Master looks after us. Master wouldn't hurt us,' he said to himself, playing with a small stick nervously, twisting it in his hands.

Gollum shook his head violently. 'Master broke his promise,' he reasoned, trying to gain Sméagol back onto his side.

'Don't ask Sméagol. Poor, poor Sméagol,' Sméagol whispered in fear, not wanting anything to do with his evil side, but the temptation and manipulation were too great.

Gollum frowned angrily. 'Master betrayed us! Wicked, tricksy, false. We ought to wring his filthy little neck,' he growled, twisting the branch of a tree to emphasise his point. 'Kill him! Kill him! Kill them both and the stupid man. And then we take the precious, and WE be the Master,' he told him, but Sméagol wasn't to be convinced easily.

Sméagol scuttled fearfully, hiding behind a tree at the mere thought of killing them. 'The fat Hobbit, he knows. Eyes always watching,' he whispered to his alter-ego in a petrified, whiny tone.

Gollum smiled gruesomely, showing his brown rotted teeth. 'Then we stabs them out. Put out his eyeses. And make HIM crawl,' he answered, punching his fist into his palm.

Sméagol smiled, biting on his finger and nodding eagerly. 'Yes! Yes! Yes!' he agreed.

Gollum smiled wickedly at this, knowing he was getting through to him. 'Kill them both. And then kill the man,' he ordered, punching the ground with an evil grin spreading across his face which would have made Voldemort proud.

Sméagol nodded. 'Yes!' he agreed before his smile vanished and he shook his head violently. 'No, no!' he shouted, backing away against a tree again. 'It's too risky, it's too risky,' he argued, looking in the direction of the Hobbits and Harry who were looking for him again.

'Where is he? Where has he gone?' Sam asked, looking around impatiently.

'Hey Gollum, where are you?' Harry shouted, looking for the creature.

'Sméagol?' Frodo shouted softly, looking around, but he couldn't spot him anywhere.

Gollum glowered angrily, looking towards Frodo. 'We could let HER do it?' he suggested softly and sinisterly.

Sméagol placed a long bony finger to his chin while he thought about it. 'Yes. She could do it,' he agreed.

Gollum's face broke out into an evil grin. 'Yes, precious she could. And then we takes it once they're dead,' he told Sméagol who nodded.

Sméagol looked up at the three companions and whispered, 'Once they're dead…' he followed a small path around a rock, popping out from hiding in front of the Hobbits and Harry. 'Come on, Hobbits and man. Long ways to go yet. Sméagol will show you the way,' he told them before walking on, followed by Frodo, Sam, and Harry who were eyeing him suspiciously.

Gollum smirked. 'Follow me,' he whispered, crawling on to a rock and looking towards the direction they needed to go in. In the distance, from the vantage point they now had, they could see over Ephel Dúath, revealing the desolation of Mordor. To the left, they could see the ever-watchful Eye of Sauron on top of Barad-dûr, whereas to the right they could see the fiery Mount Doom. Harry looked at the horrible place with disdain, noticing three Fell Beasts were circling the dark skies while lightning flashed. He got a shiver down his spine at the thought of what they would be facing once they arrived there.

oOoOo

The next morning, Harry awoke to a grey morning and around him were barren trees. He looked around the concrete culvert they went to sleep in the night before. He stretched before looking at Sam who was still snoring, lightly for once. Then he noticed Frodo sitting by the entrance to the culvert, looking into nothing with staring eyes.

Harry lay back down, pretending to sleep while he watched Frodo fiddle with the chain around his neck before he grimaced. He looked over at Sam and Harry surreptitiously watching them to make sure they wouldn't see him pull the Ring out. Harry watched Frodo admire the Ring through slitted eyes, turning it in his fingers like it was something truly spectacular. In Harry's eyes, he looked like a child who just received an early Christmas present and was told he would be getting a load more also. The thought of this disgusted him, and he was worried about the effect the Ring was having on Frodo. He wished he could take it off him so the Ring's influence would no longer be cast upon him.

Harry startled when a crumbling sound erupted from outside, and he watched Frodo quickly tuck the Ring back under his clothes. Gollum appeared from above the entrance to the culvert, hanging upside down, and looked at them with a smile on his face. 'Wake up!' he shouted, jumping down. 'Wake up!' He shouted again, prodding Sam. 'Wake up sleepies! We must go, yes, we must go at once,' he shouted, shaking Harry and scampering away, beckoning for them to follow.

Sam sat up, rubbing his tired eyes before looking at Frodo who was staring out of the entrance of the culvert. 'Haven't you had any sleep Mr Frodo?' he asked him, worry lacing his tone. Frodo sighed before turning to look at him, shaking his head in the negative. Sam's brow creased before realising how light it was outside the culvert. 'And I've gone and had too much,' he groaned, standing up and walking to the entrance of the culvert. He looked towards the sky at the sun which was high. 'It must be getting late,' he muttered.

Frodo shook his head. 'No, it isn't. It isn't midday yet,' he answered, peering around. 'The days are growing darker,' he muttered tiredly.

Harry stood and walked to the entrance, looking out at the dull sky, the sun just showing through a gap in the dark clouds. 'It must be quite late in the year. I wonder what month it is?' Harry said out loud.

Sam shrugged. 'I lost track weeks ago, Mr Harry,' he answered, and Harry nodded in agreement.

Harry grabbed the side of the culvert when the ground started shaking. 'What was that!' he asked in panic while small stones fell in front of the entrance, rolling down the sloped ground away from the culvert.

'Look!' Sam shouted, pointing towards Mordor. In the distance, a Volcano was spurting fire, and black smoke was billowing out, blackening the sky above.

Harry grimaced when the ground shook again. 'Think we'll be safe here?' he asked them.

'I don't know,' Frodo answered quietly.

Gollum appeared at the entrance again, beckoning them to follow him. 'Come on! Must go! No time!' he shouted in panic, sounding like something terrible would happen if they didn't.

'Not before Mr Frodo's had something to eat,' Sam argued.

'No time to lose silly!' Gollum retorted, but Sam ignored him, turning back into the culvert.

He walked over to his bag of food, and pulled out some Lembas wrappings, before walking over to Harry and Frodo. 'Here,' he said, handing one to Frodo, who took it eagerly, and the other to Harry.

'Thanks, Sam,' Harry said, unwrapping the Lembas and taking a bite.

Frodo looked at his own before looking at Sam. 'What about you?' he asked him, noticing he hadn't taken any out for himself.

Sam shook his head. 'Oh no, I'm not hungry, leastways not for Lembas bread,' he answered. Harry stopped eating, looking at him with a frown.

'Sam!' Frodo argued.

'Sam you have to eat something,' Harry said, breaking off some of his own and giving it to the Hobbit.

Sam sighed, taking the bit Harry offered him. 'Oh alright, but we don't have that much left. We have to be careful, or we are going to run out. You go ahead and eat that Mr Frodo. I've rationed it; there should be enough,' Sam told him.

Frodo nodded, taking a bite and swallowing. He frowned, looking back at Sam. 'For what?' Frodo asked in confusion.

Sam looked over at him. 'For the journey home,' he answered, his voice tight like he was about to cry. Harry patted him on the back and ate the Lembas.

They finished eating and gathered their provisions and satchels together before making their way out of the culvert. They followed Gollum, who was being somewhat impatient from having to wait on them, down the slope towards the trees stretching out at the bottom. Gollum turned to them, gesturing for them to hurry. 'Come Hobbitses, very close now. Very close to Mordor. No safe places here. Hurry,' he said and with a sigh from Harry and Frodo, and a slight groan from Sam, they followed the creature through the dreary landscape.

oOoOo

Gandalf rode through the forest warily like he was waiting for something to happen. Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, Théoden, and Éomer followed closely, also listening and watching their surroundings knowing there could be enemies anywhere. Gandalf motioned for them to stop when they neared the exit to the forest where they could just see the ruins of Isengard through the gaps in the branches of the trees. Legolas' ears twitched when he heard distant laughter floating through the trees. He started to pull Arod into a gallop to ride towards the sound, but Aragorn stopped him with a hand on his arm, waiting for Gandalf's signal.

A small smile alighted on Gandalf's face when Merry's voice floated to them through the trees. 'It's good. Definitely from the Shire,' he was saying, smoking his pipe. The Hobbit turned to his companion. 'Longbottom leaf eh?' he said, smiling easily at Pippin.

Pippin nodded. 'Uhh-huh,' he answered, a wide smile on his face. He took a smoke from his pipe. 'I feel like I'm back at the Green Dragon,' he said, sighing contentedly.

'The Green Dragon?' Draco asked in curiosity, taking a bite out of an apple.

'Mmmm,' Merry nodded, looking at him before taking a bite of his apple. 'Green Dragon!' he answered, and Draco just shook his head in confusion.

'What is the Green Dragon?' Hermione asked them.

Merry's eyes shined when he thought about it, but it was Pippin who answered, 'It's a pub in the Shire. We'll show you one day,' he answered before standing up. 'A mug of ale in my hand. Putting my feet up on a settle after a hard day's work,' he said dreamily, closing his eyes and imagining being back there.

'Only,' Merry refuted, looking at Pippin, his eyes glassy, 'you've never done a hard day's work.' Hermione let out a small giggle, and Draco snorted. Pippin nodded in agreement and laughed, but it was short lived when they all became alert and aware at the sounds of horses approaching their position.

They all looked towards the trees to see Gandalf riding out with his companions, and broad smiles broke out on all their faces. 'Ahaha!' Pippin laughed, saluting them with his mug.

They turned while Merry stood on the wall. 'Welcome, my Lords, to Isengard!' he shouted in greeting, bowing towards them.

Gimli growled at them in fake annoyance. 'You young rascals. A merry hunt you've led us on, and now we find you feasting and… and smoking!' he shouted, but it was almost impossible to keep the smile off his face.

'This was a battle of extraordinary magnitude!' Draco shouted out, gesturing towards his surroundings.

Pippin nodded in agreement of this statement. 'We are sitting on a field of victory enjoying a few well-earned comforts,' he slurred at Gimli before taking a bite of his sandwich. He swallowed before continuing, 'The salted pork is particularly good,' he said, taking another bite of his sandwich.

Gimli's eyes widened. 'Salted pork...' he whispered, trailing off and thinking about it.

'Oh, I almost forgot,' Draco said, smiling at Legolas before moving to his left to reveal Hermione.

A smile broke out on her face as her eyes met Legolas'. Legolas breath caught in his chest and he couldn't help the smile which came to his face when she ran towards him. He jumped off Arod, wrapping her in his arms. 'You're okay,' she whispered, looking up at him.

Legolas smiled. 'I am glad you are as well,' he whispered before leaning down and capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. He pulled away, leaning his forehead against her own. 'I thought you were dead,' he whispered truthfully.

'I thought you were too,' she answered before kissing him again.

Draco rolled his eyes at the romantic reunion, pretending to gag causing everyone to look at him strangely. He gestured towards Hermione. 'As you can see, she is not dead,' Draco said, causing them all to chuckle. 'I have said this many a time, and I will repeat it, "there's a proper way to do everything",' he said, smirking at his surroundings.

'I'm surprised you have not been killed yet,' Gimli said with a chuckle.

Draco grinned. 'I feel I have a lot to live for,' he answered.

Gimli shook his head. 'But you're so careless when fighting,' he reasoned.

Draco just smiled back at the Dwarf. 'I figure if I stay alive long enough, something good is bound to happen,' he answered, causing Gimli to laugh.

Gandalf rolled his eyes at the bantering happening around him, looking at the Hobbits who were now engaged in a drinking contest. 'Hobbits!' he bellowed towards them. They stood instantly, both raising their arms in a salute. 'Explain,' he said, and they looked at each other for a moment.

Merry smiled at him, pulling his arm down. 'We're under orders from Treebeard who's taken over management of Isengard,' he explained to him.

Gandalf nodded, looking towards where the Ents were gathering around the Orthanc Tower. 'Good. I can't imagine Tom is going to be very happy with this turn of events. I believe he may send Lucius and Bellatrix after us,' he mused, staring at the tower.

Draco face paled, and panic started to rise in him. 'He's going to come after me!' he shouted out, causing everyone to look at him in confusion.

'Yes,' Gandalf sighed, looking at the blonde Slytherin.

'He's going to try to kill me!' Draco shouted, trying to get Gandalf to take the hint his Father would try to kill him. Not to mention he was sure Voldemort would want to finish him off.

'Undoubtedly,' Gandalf answered, seemingly uninterested.

'Can you just kill me now and get it over with?' Draco asked him, giving the older man a pleading look.

Gandalf shook his head. 'No, but I think it is time we went and had a chat with our dear friend, Saruman, and gain any information we may need,' he answered, helping Merry and Pippin up onto the horse with him. Hermione got up on Legolas', and Aragorn helped Gimli up behind himself.

'I am so happy to know you are concerned for my well-being,' Draco muttered, climbing up behind Éomer.

'We were very concerned for your well-being,' Gandalf answered, shocked at the mere thought he didn't believe him. 'Yet, you have proved we do not need concern. You have handled yourself quite well up until now, Mr Malfoy,' he answered, his eyes twinkling when he looked at Draco.

Draco scoffed. 'What do you expect from someone like me? I am perfection itself,' he answered, and Hermione rolled her eyes while Gimli chuckled at his audacity.

Aragorn smiled. 'Now if we are quite done with our idle banter, let us go,' he said, and Gandalf nodded, leading them through the water towards the Orthanc Tower and the Ents who were crowding below.

They rode up to Treebeard who turned towards them. 'Hoooom, young master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there is a Wizard to manage here locked in his tower,' he told him, and Gandalf nodded, looking up at the tower.

Aragorn looked up as well. 'Show yourself!' he shouted up at the balcony.

Gandalf looked at him, placing a hand on his arm. 'Be careful. Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous,' he warned him, and Aragorn nodded.

Gimli scoffed. 'Well then let's just have his head and be done with it?' he suggested, brandishing his axe to emphasise his point.

Gandalf shook his head. 'No, we need him alive. We need him to talk,' he answered. 'Stay your axe, Gimli,' he ordered, and the Dwarf huffed, lowering his axe.

Saruman appeared on the balcony, looking down at Théoden with a mad gleam in his eyes. 'You have fought many wars and slain many men Théoden King and made peace afterwards. Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace you and I?' he asked the King who looked back with a frown.

Théoden looked down at the flooded grounds, before looking back at Saruman with determination in his eyes. 'We shall have peace… We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold, and the children who lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg… are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your crows… we shall have peace!' he shouted back at him, the anger flowing like a fountain at the memories of the horrors he witnessed at Saruman's hands.

Draco glanced away from the tower when he caught something moving to his left. It was Gríma running towards the tower, disappearing inside to go back up to join Saruman. 'Son of a Hippogriff. I thought he was dead,' he muttered to himself before looking back up at the tower.

'Gibbets and crows! Dotard!' he shouted back at Théoden before looking at Gandalf with loathing. 'What do you want Gandalf Grahame?' he asked, clicking his fingers, and continuing before Gandalf could answer, 'Let me guess… the key of Orthanc? Or perhaps the keys of Barad-dûr itself? Along with the crowns of the seven Kings and the rods of the Five Wizards!' he shouted down, and Gandalf growled in anger.

'Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at risk. But you could save them Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel,' Gandalf shouted back, trying to reason with him.

Saruman grinned maliciously. 'So you have come here for information. I have some for you,' he said, holding up the Palantir and looking into it. 'Something festers in the heart of Middle Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the Great Eye has seen it! Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon,' he revealed, and Gandalf moved forward on his horse. 'You are all going to die! But you know this don't you Gandalf? You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the Throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows will never be crowned King,' he shouted down while Aragorn looked up at him with a scowl on his face. 'Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those who are closest to him… those he professes to love! Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death,' he finished, looking down at him, awaiting an answer.

Gimli growled, looking at Legolas. 'I've heard enough! Shoot him! Stick an arrow in his gob!' he said to him, and Legolas, also angry with the words spewing from Saruman's mouth, reached for an arrow.

Gandalf stopped him. 'No! Come down Saruman, and your life will be spared!' he shouted up to him.

Saruman sneered at him. 'Save your pity and your mercy. I have no use for it!' he shouted, conjuring a bolt of fire and throwing it at Gandalf who survived it with no ill effects.

Gandalf, angered by Saruman, raised his hand towards him. 'Saruman... your staff is broken!' he shouted, and Saruman's staff burst asunder.

'Look!' Hermione shouted, pointing up at a figure who appeared behind Saruman. It was Gríma Wormtongue.

Théoden looked up at him. 'Gríma! You need not follow him! You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan. Come down,' he told him, and Gríma looked from Saruman to Théoden before turning to go down to them.

He stopped when Saruman spoke, 'A man of Rohan? What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek, and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? The victory at Helms Deep does not belong to you Théoden Horse Master. You are a lesser Son of greater sires!' he shouted down to him.

Théoden ignored him and addressed Gríma again, 'Gríma… come down! Be free of him!' he shouted, and Gríma turned to go down again.

Saruman stopped him. 'Free? He will never be free!' he shouted, grasping the balcony railing, his knuckles turning white.

'No!' Gríma shouted at him.

Saruman turned towards Gríma. 'Get down cur!' he shouted, slapping him hard. He let out a shout when he fell to the ground.

Gandalf was growing tired of this and growled. 'Saruman! You were deep in the enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know!' he shouted up to him.

Saruman turned back to the balcony to face Gandalf while Gríma pulled out a knife behind his back. 'You withdraw your guard, and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here!' he shouted down to him. Hermione gasped, covering her eyes when Gríma rose up behind Saruman and attacked him with the knife, stabbing him twice in the back. Legolas pulled out an arrow and aimed it at Gríma, letting it go, and it struck Gríma in the heart, causing him to fall back, dead. Saruman gasped, letting out a shout when he fell from the tower and was impaled on a great wheel below.

'Oooh... that has got to hurt,' Draco muttered, grimacing at what happened. He looked at Hermione who hid her face in Legolas' back. Legolas reached a hand around, taking her own.

Gandalf frowned at the scene before turning to Treebeard. 'Send word to all our allies and to every corner of Middle Earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike,' he told him while the water wheel turned and Saruman disappeared beneath the water, head first. The Palantir, which was still in his hand, dropped, falling into the water, and floating away from the wheel.

Treebeard nodded. 'The filth of Saruman is washing away. Trees will come back to live here,' he answered. Pippin noticed the Palantir and dismounted from behind Gandalf, wading through the water towards it. 'Young trees. Wild trees,' Treebeard finished, receiving a nod from Gandalf.

Aragorn turned, noticing Pippin moving towards the Palantir. 'Pippin!' he shouted while Pippin looked into the Palantir and it held his gaze.

'Bless my bark!' Treebeard exclaimed in worry, looking towards the young Hobbit.

Gandalf quickly dismounted, striding towards Pippin who was still staring into the Palantir. 'Peregrin Took. I'll take that my lad! Quickly now!' he said to him. Pippin handed the Palantir to him, and Gandalf wrapped it in his cloak. Pippin looked sheepishly at Gandalf, watching him intently when he turned away.


	36. Chapter Thirty-Five: Returning to Edoras; Dark Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and any additional characters I add. All familiar dialogue is the property of J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

_**Chapter Thirty-Five: Returning to Edoras; Dark Times** _

Gandalf pulled Pippin back up behind him on his horse. Pippin cowered under the gaze Merry gave him. Théoden sighed, looking at Gandalf. 'We return to Edoras, there we will rest and decide on our next move,' he said to Gandalf.

'To Edoras, I seek Lord Thranduil's counsel on this matter and the Elves,' Gandalf agreed, turning Shadowfax, and leading them out of Isengard, and back into Fangorn Forest.

'They will fight. My Father will see to it,' Legolas assured him. One of his hands found Hermione's, which were wound around his waist, entwining his hand with hers. Gandalf nodded, pulling Shadowfax into a gallop, followed by his comrades.

It was not long before the comrades were riding across the Plains of Rohan and into Edoras. They left their horses with the horse masters, heading towards the Golden Hall. Up on the parapet, Éowyn ran out from the hall, clad in a beautiful white dress trimmed with gold. She smiled when her eyes alighted on Aragorn who looked back at her with a small smile playing on his lips.

'I trust things went well?' She asked when they reached the top of the staircase. She smiled when she noticed Legolas and Hermione were there, as well as three new additions to the group. Two small Hobbits and a handsome blonde-haired young man were trailing behind them.

The blonde-haired young man stopped, giving her what he believed was a seductive smirk. 'I don't believe we've met. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy,' he said with a small wink.

Éowyn raised her eyebrows, fighting back her smile. She could hear Hermione's attempts at not bursting with laughter at Draco's attempt at being suave. 'I am Éowyn of Rohan, a pleasure Master Draco,' she answered, extending her hand towards him. He took it in his hand, kissing the back gently.

'Éowyn? Such a beautiful name, but then it is only befitting of a beautiful woman,' he answered with a smile, letting her hand go and nodding his head a little.

Éowyn blushed at his compliment. 'I thank you for your kind words, Master Draco,' she answered, tilting her head and making her way back into the Golden Hall. Hermione shook her head at him, but Draco just shrugged and winked, taking off after the blonde which caused Hermione to laugh.

Legolas' mouth twitched at the exchange, pulling her into his arms while they lagged outside waiting for everyone else to enter the Golden Hall. Once it was just them, Legolas allowed his passive expression to drop. It was replaced by one which caused Hermione's throat to constrict painfully and her heart to speed up. He lowered his eyes, and she reached up to cup his cheek, and he leaned into it. 'Legolas?' she whispered enquiringly.

He turned his head, kissing her palm, and a frown marred his perfect face. 'I thought I lost you. I was ready to succumb to darkness and fade,' he whispered, and her eyes widened.

'I... I'm fine,' she whispered in a choked voice.

Legolas looked at her, reaching up to trace a deep scratch marring her cheek, and his eyes flashed. 'They hurt you,' he growled, having not paid much heed at what ill they could have caused her while she was a prisoner. He was more relieved at the fact she was still alive.

Hermione reached up, wrapping her fingers around his hand, and pulled it away from the recently made scratch which was still weeping blood. She kissed his fingers. 'Not as badly as they would have had the Ents not attacked Isengard. I count myself lucky to have escaped with just a scratch,' she answered him.

Legolas nodded. 'I am not sure whether I should feel comforted by this knowledge or angry,' he said, wrapping his arms around her.

'Just don't think about it. We are here, alive, and in moderately good health. Let's just live for the moment,' she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his lips down to meet hers in a sweet kiss which left them both breathless.

Legolas smiled at her and Hermione felt the familiar feeling of her whole being melting. 'I should have told you from the first moment I lay eyes on you,' he whispered to her, and she frowned, her heartbeat speeding up.

'Told me what?' She asked, her voice cracking with nerves. Legolas lowered his eyes before returning his gaze to hers. Hermione saw the array of emotions flit across his face; worry, happiness, affection and... love? Hermione gazed into his eyes, trying to see if this is really what she saw. She was concentrating so hard she missed what he said entirely. 'What did you say?' she asked him with a frown.

Legolas shifted, clearing his throat. 'I love you,' he said quietly, and Hermione's eyes widened. She said the words herself, but only got a smile out of him. She knew he loved her without him telling her, but she was not fully prepared for the verbal confession, and tears filled her eyes. He gently wiped them away with his thumbs. 'What is wrong?' he breathed, worry and concern filling his eyes.

Hermione shook her head, smiling up at him. 'I love you, too,' she said, and he smiled before descending upon her lips once more.

'Aww! How sweet!' they heard and turned to see Draco shifting uncomfortably. 'I hate to break up your sickeningly sweet display of affection, but we are having a party in here. I thought you guys would want to join in? Though, it seems to me like you might want a private little barn to yourselves to let out some of the sexual tension!' he said to them with a Cheshire grin.

It took Hermione's mind a couple of moments to fully comprehend what he said, and her eyes widened. Her cheeks flushed a lovely shade of pink. 'DRACO MALFOY!' she shouted while Draco turned-tail and fled into the Golden Hall. Hermione glared at his retreating figure. 'Cheeky little bast—' Legolas cut her off with his lips, and Hermione looked at him questioningly.

'Do not say something you might regret later, he may have embarrassed you, but at least he held his tongue and did not say it in front of everyone in the Golden Hall,' he told her with a small smile.

Hermione thought about it for a moment and knew he was right. She also knew the old Draco Malfoy would have quite happily waited until she was in the Golden Hall before embarrassing her. Draco had changed since coming to this time, and she allowed a small smile to adorn her lips. She smiled up at Legolas, nodding at him. He smiled back, taking her hand and leading her into the Golden Hall where everyone from the town was assembled.

oOoOo

The Golden Hall was crowded with all the townspeople when Legolas and Hermione made their way over to where Aragorn and Gimli were standing. Up by the throne, Théoden stood looking down at his people, while Éomer was standing behind him to his left. Éowyn was pouring a red liquid into a goblet before she turned, offering the wine to the King, and kneeled in front of him. He gently placed a hand atop her head, smiling when she looked up at him, and he took her hand, pulling her to her feet. Éowyn bowed her head before retiring to stand behind him to his right, next to Éomer.

Théoden looked back down at his people, raising his goblet in a toast to the people of Rohan. 'Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country,' he said, raising his goblet in salute. 'Hail the victorious dead!' he shouted out, taking a drink.

'Hail!' the people of Rohan shouted, returning the toast and drinking. Aragorn raised his goblet to his lips, hesitating for a moment to think of them before taking a drink.

Hermione drank from her goblet, her face screwing up when the bitter liquid reached the back of her throat. She placed her goblet down on one of the long tables many of the people were feasting at. She looked up, watching with curiosity when Draco made his way over to a table where Éomer was handing out goblets to Legolas and Gimli. Legolas' eyes caught hers, tilting his head, and she walked over just in time to hear Éomer speaking to Draco, 'Will you be joining in this competition, Master Draco?' he asked when Hermione reached the table, standing next to Legolas who wrapped an arm around her.

Draco glanced at them before looking back at Éomer. 'Depends on what I am going to be competing in?' He asked, picking up one of the many tankards littering the table. He looked at it before handing it to Éomer to fill up. Éomer placed the tankard in front of Draco who looked at the frothy brown liquid in disdain. When he looked up, he found Hermione looking at him with complete glee and amusement on her face. 'What you smiling about fool!' he shouted out in a gangster accent, and she chuckled along with everyone else.

'Just curious to see how you will do drinking against a Dwarf and an Elf,' she answered with a smirk, putting his to shame.

Draco placed a hand over his heart. 'You wound me with your lack of faith in me,' he said, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye.

Éomer chuckled. 'The rules!' he shouted out to cheers from the surrounding Rohirrim who were gathering to watch the competition.

'Yes! What are they! Tell me!' Draco shouted out to the chuckles of everyone, even Legolas.

Éomer laughed. 'No pauses, no spills,' he told them while Draco's eyes widened and he eyed his drink once more.

Gimli grabbed his tankard. 'And no regurgitation!' he shouted out, lifting the tankard to his mouth to the genial laughter of those present.

Legolas looked at his tankard in interest before looking at Gimli with raised eyebrows. 'So... it's a drinking game?' he asked him.

'Aye!' the Rohirrim shouted through their laughter.

Gimli raised his bushy eyebrows at Legolas and laughed. He looked at the Elf and Draco. 'Last one standing wins, heh, heh, heh!' he said to them before drinking his tankard in one go.

Draco laughed nervously, scratching his head. 'Piece of cake!' he said, taking the tankard in his hand, and looking at the brown liquid in frightened curiosity. He raised it to his mouth and took a drink, closing his eyes in disgust when the bitterness reached his throat.

'Let's drink to Victory! To Victory!' everyone shouted while Gimli downed another tankard, taking another Éomer filled for him. Legolas raised his eyebrows at Hermione who smiled at him. He lifted his tankard, looked into it briefly, and raised it to his mouth and started drinking.

Éowyn watched from across the room, a little smile playing on her lips. She picked up a goblet of wine, stopping a few metres away from Aragorn with a smile on her face when he looked at her. Aragorn glanced back at the drinking competition before approaching her and took the offered goblet from her gently. _'Westû_ Aragorn, _hal_ ,' she whispered, and he drank from the goblet. She smiled at him, and he looked back intensely before giving her a little smile and walking away.

Théoden, having seen the exchange, walked over to her. He watched Aragorn walk away, and he turned to her. 'I am very happy for you. He is an honourable man,' Théoden said, smiling at her gently.

Éowyn smiled, glancing at Aragorn again to see him looking at her before he turned his attention back to the competition. 'You are both honourable men,' she answered, smiling up at the King.

Théoden nodded before turning to her. 'It was not Théoden of Rohan who led our people to victory,' he said to her, averting his eyes towards the floor. Concern washed over her face, and she reached for his hand, taking it. He looked back up at her. 'Ach, don't listen to me. You are young and tonight is for you,' he told her with a smile, kissing her forehead gently, and she smiled back at him sadly.

Éowyn glanced back over at Aragorn for a brief moment before sighing and walking over to stand next to Éomer who was still overlooking the drinking competition. Gimli grabbed another tankard of ale, looking at Draco who had also just finished one. He was grabbing another much to the astonishment of a lot of the people present to watch. Gimli raised his eyebrows when Draco downed it, burped, and then grabbed another, downing it also. He was still standing and reaching for a third which had Éomer also looking at the boy in complete disbelief.

Legolas downed another and Hermione took the tankard from him, placing it with his empties waiting to be refilled. She watched him down a second, and then a third, which was closely followed by a fourth, and he reached for a fifth. She glanced at Gimli, shaking her head in amusement at the drunken Dwarf. He farted then, causing her to wrinkle her nose in disgust. 'Heh heh heh heh!' Gimli chuckled, looking worse for wear when he looked at Legolas who spared him a glance, before adding his empty tankard to the growing pile and taking another. 'Here, here!' the Dwarf shouted, taking another, much smaller, drink than he was taking before. 'Raaar! It's the Dwarves that go swimming with little, hairy women haha!' he slurred before burping and taking another drink.

Draco downed his drink, placing it with his own rather large pile and frowned. 'This is strange. I feel... fine,' he said, looking over at Hermione in confusion.

Hermione shook her head. 'It will probably hit you in a second,' she answered, taking another empty tankard from Legolas and watching him grab another, and start drinking it. She smiled when he finished it, taking the tankard from him and he frowned. 'Are you okay?' she asked him, touching his cheek with the back of her hand.

'I feel something,' he whispered, looking at his fingers and Éomer raised an eyebrow at him.

Hermione looked at him in worry. 'Legolas?' she asked, taking hold of his hands.

'A slight tingle in my fingers,' he said, and Hermione cracked a smile, her worry disappearing. 'I think it's affecting me,' he said, looking at Gimli with concern clouding his features. He looked confused which Hermione found incredibly endearing.

Gimli laughed while Draco also examined his hands as if he had never seen them before. 'What did I say? He can't hold his liquor,' Gimli slurred, his eyes crossing. He sat quietly for a moment before keeling over backwards off his stool and started snoring loudly.

Legolas watched him fall before turning his eyes to Draco. 'How are you holding up?' he asked the blonde.

Draco looked up at him in panic. 'I can't feel anything!' he shouted out, frowning in confusion. 'How very odd,' he said, staring at his hands.

Hermione looked at him in confusion. 'How in the name of Merlin did you handle all this drink with no effect?' She asked him. Then she pointed at him; sure she had the answer. 'You did something! A spell!' she said, and Draco looked at her in bewilderment.

'Honestly!' he said in a perfect impression of her, and she glared at him. 'I did not put a spell on myself so that I could win a drinking competition,' he defended himself, looking scandalised by the prospect. He then frowned in thought. 'Is there even such a spell?' he asked more to himself rather than her.

Hermione frowned. 'Now that you mention it... I don't think there is,' she said, mentally going through every spell she knew which could relate.

'HA! So, I didn't cheat!' Draco said triumphantly.

Hermione frowned. 'So, how did you do it?' she asked him.

'I'm not sure,' he answered honestly, examining his hands again. He stood up, feeling a rushing to his head. 'Oh... that's not good,' he slurred, tripping over his chair when he tried to walk and face-planted the ground with a groan.

Hermione burst out laughing, and Legolas' mouth twitched at the sight. He looked at Éomer and shrugged. 'Game over!' he said, and Éomer nodded, helping a few of the Rohirrim pick Draco up off the floor.

Hermione kissed Legolas, pulling away quickly and turning around when a crash came from the other side of the room. She laughed when Pippin jumped back to his feet. He and Merry started singing and dancing on the table. _'Oh you can search far and wide, you can drink the whole town dry_ ,' they sang, dancing and kicking their feet against each other. _'But you'll never find a beer so brown, but you'll never find a beer so brown, as the one we drink in our home-town, as the one we drink in our home-town!_ ' They stamped on the table and continued, _'You can drink your fancy ales, you can drink them by the flagon,_ ' they sang out. On the other side of the room, Gandalf watched and smiled at them, remembering when they did this same song and dance in Hobbiton. _'But the only brew for the brave and true!_ ' Pippin paused mid-dance when he looked at Gandalf and hesitated.

Merry continued to dance and noticed, suddenly, Pippin had stopped. 'Pippin!' he shouted, and Pippin shook himself out of his hesitation.

They continued dancing to the song. _'Comes from the Green Dragon!_ ' they finished to laughter and applause.

Gandalf laughed, clapping with them as Merry shouted, 'Thank you! I win!' He jumped off the table followed by Pippin.

Aragorn walked over to Gandalf and stood next to him while watching the Hobbits who were becoming vastly popular amongst the men. 'No news of Frodo?' he asked, glancing at Gandalf before turning back to what was happening on the other side of the room.

'No word. Nothing,' Gandalf answered him.

'We have time. Every day Frodo moves closer to Mordor,' Aragorn reassured him quietly.

Gandalf turned to him, a sadness clouding his eyes. 'Do we know that?' he asked him.

Aragorn looked at him for a moment. 'What does your heart tell you?' he asked, glancing behind him seeing a drunk Draco trying to teach Legolas some form of hand movements while Hermione laughed, and Aragorn smiled.

A small smile alighted onto the old man's face. 'That Frodo is alive. Yes… yes he's alive,' Gandalf said, but to Aragorn, it sounded very much like he was trying to convince himself of this.

Over on the other side of the room, Hermione was laughing so hard she was leaning on Legolas for support. The Elf looked so confused, and Draco was torn between being amused and frustrated. 'It's just a simple game,' Draco said in awe, not believing someone as smart as Legolas couldn't grasp the rules.

Hermione looked at him. 'You're trying to teach him how to play the wizard's version of Rock, Scissors, Paper, Draco! Of course, he's not going to be able to understand! He can't do it himself you numpty!' she laughed.

Draco raised his eyebrows. 'Fine, I'll teach you the Muggle variation,' Draco said with a sigh, holding out his hand to start it.

Hermione looked at him in shock. 'You know the Muggle version?' she asked him.

Draco gave her a sheepish smile. 'Yeah... I have many skills,' he said, winking at her.

Hermione shook her head, holding out her hand. 'We'll show him,' she said, and they started playing Rock, Scissors, Paper.

She stopped her hand while Legolas looked on curiously and said, 'Paper!' just as Draco shouted, 'Rock!' Hermione jumped up in triumph.

'That's how you play Rock, Scissors, Paper!' Hermione said, smiling up at Legolas who smiled back and nodded.

'How did you win, may I ask?' Draco asked her and Hermione looked at him in confusion.

'Paper beats rock?' Hermione answered like she was speaking to a small child.

'How'd you figure that?' he asked her challengingly.

Hermione sighed. 'It's the rules?' she answered him.

Draco smirked. 'Let me explain something. I understand that Scissors can beat Paper and I get how Rock can beat Scissors, but there's no fooking way Paper can beat Rock. Is Paper supposed to wrap around Rock leaving it immobile magically? Why the hell can't Paper do this to Scissors? Screw Scissors, why can't Paper do this to people? Why aren't sheets of notebook paper constantly suffocating students when they attempt to take notes in class? I'll tell you why, because paper can't beat anybody, a rock would tear this shit up in 2 seconds. When I play Rock, Paper, Scissors I always choose Rock. Then when somebody claims to have beaten me with their Paper, I can punch them in the face with my already clenched fist, and say "oh shit I'm sorry I thought Paper would protect you, asshole!"' He ranted, shaking his head. It took only 2 seconds before Hermione was doubled over in laughter again. Legolas also cracked a smile, shaking his head.

oOoOo

Far away from the merriment in Edoras, on a rocky outcrop, Harry, Frodo, and Sam were wrapped in their cloaks asleep. Gollum was up on a ledge above them asleep. 'Too risky. Too risky,' he muttered while he slept. 'Thieves. They stole it from us. Kill them, kill them, kill all three of them!' he shouted out suddenly, waking up with a start.

'No!' Sméagol shouted, looking around.

'Shhh, quiet, mustn't wake them. Mustn't ruin it now,' Gollum told him sternly, climbing down from his sleeping place.

'But they knows,' Sméagol said worriedly, moving over to the lake. 'They knows, they suspects us!' he said, looking at his reflection in the water only to see his alter-ego.

'What's it saying my precious, my love? Is Sméagol losing his nerve?' Gollum asked him patronisingly.

'No! No! Never! Sméagol hates nasty Hobbitses and man. Sméagol wants to see them… dead!' Sméagol argued.

'And we will! Sméagol did it once; he can do it again!' Gollum said maliciously. Sméagol had a sudden flashback of himself holding Déagol by the throat, choking him. Sméagol shook his head, tuning back into what Gollum was saying. 'It's ours! Ours!' he snarled.

'We must get the precious! We must get it back!' Sméagol agreed, nodding his head vigorously.

Gollum nodded. 'Patience! Patience my love! First, we must lead them to her!' he advised him.

'We lead them to the winding stair,' Sméagol said.

'Yes, the stairs and then?' Gollum prompted him.

'Up, up, up the stairs we go until we come to the tunnel,' Sméagol continued gleefully.

'And when they go in, there's no coming out,' Gollum finished for him, before speaking again, 'She's always hungry. She always needs to… feed. She must eat. All she gets is filthy Orcses.' Gollum made a face at this last remark.

Sméagol nodded. 'And they doesn't taste very nice, does they Precious?' he said hypothetically.

Gollum shook his head. 'No, not very nice at all, my love. She hungers for sweeter meats,' Gollum explained maliciously. Across the camp, Sam shifted awake blearily and looked around, wondering what woke him. He noticed Gollum speaking to his reflection, listening curiously. 'Hobbit meat and when she throws away the bones and the empty clothes,' Gollum said with a horrible smile. Sam frowned, continuing to listen in horror. 'Then we will find it,' he finished, raising his bony hand in triumph.

'And take it for Meee!' Sméagol said happily.

'For us,' Gollum corrected him.

Sméagol cowered. 'Yes, we meant for us! Gollum, Gollum. The precious will be ours once the Hobbitses and man is dead!' he answered, throwing a pebble into the water to emphasise his point. His large eyes widened when Sam's reflection appeared out of the ripples.

Sam growled at him angrily. 'You treacherous little toad!' he shouted angrily, startling Harry from his sleep and he looked over at the commotion.

'What's going on?' Harry asked blearily.

Sam punched Gollum, and this action woke Frodo who scrambled out of his blanket. Sam chased Gollum and jumped on him, grabbing his throat. Gollum screamed, and this caused Harry to spring up, running over after Frodo as Gollum shouted, 'No, no! Master!'

Frodo reached them, grabbing Sam's shoulder. 'No Sam! Leave him alone!' he shouted when Harry reached them.

He looked at Gollum suspiciously before turning to Frodo who was holding a struggling Sam and spoke to the angry Hobbit. 'What happened? What did he do?' he asked him.

'I heard it from his own mouth. He means to murder us,' Sam answered him, breaking free from Frodo, but didn't attempt to attack Gollum again.

Sméagol looked at him, scandalised. 'Never! Sméagol wouldn't hurt a fly!' he lied, rubbing his head and looking down to see blood dripping from his fingers. 'Aaaagh he is a horrid, fat Hobbit who hates Sméagol and who makes up nasty lies!' Sméagol screeched, causing Harry to flinch.

Harry shook his head and muttered, 'That's why Faramir was so against us going this way. He's leading us to our deaths.' But neither of the two Hobbits heard him. However Gollum glared at him, but Harry just screwed his face up in disgust at him.

Sam made to attack Gollum again. 'You miserable little maggot! I'll stave your head in!' he shouted, trying to grab Gollum again, but the creature dodged him and ran off.

Frodo pulled Sam back. 'Sam!' he shouted, trying to get his attention, but Sam was having none of it.

'Call me a liar? You're a liar!' Sam shouted, breaking free of Frodo again and advancing at Gollum who was trying to hide behind a tree, shouting out in terror.

Frodo managed to grab the back of his tunic. 'If you scare him off then we are lost!' he shouted, and this stopped Sam.

Sam sighed, turning to him. 'I don't care! I can't do it Mr Frodo! I won't wait around for him to kill us!' he choked out, tears filling his eyes.

Harry frowned at the Hobbit before turning to Frodo. 'What if he is right? What if Gollum does mean to kill us?' he asked him seriously.

Frodo looked at him, shaking his head. 'I'm not sending him away,' he said firmly, his voice set in determination. Gollum continued to cower behind the tree, watching the exchange with wide, terrified eyes.

Sam shook his head in disbelief. 'You don't see it, do you? He's a villain,' he said, trying to make Frodo understand.

Frodo frowned, looking away. 'We can't do this by ourselves. Not without a guide. I need you both on my side,' he answered, looking at them desperately.

'I'm on your side Mr Frodo,' Sam said without a second thought.

Harry looked at Gollum before turning back to Frodo and sighing. 'You know I'm on your side,' he told him truthfully before gesturing to Gollum. 'It's him I don't trust,' he said, receiving a glare from the creature.

Frodo nodded. 'I know, I know. Trust me,' he said pleadingly, before turning to Gollum. 'Come, Sméagol,' he commanded, and Gollum ran to Frodo's side instantly. Frodo took his hand and led him away, but Gollum turned, smirking at Sam and Harry who both glared at him angrily.


	37. Chapter Thirty-Six: Pippin's Weakness; Draco's Woes and Revelations…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and any additional characters I have added in myself. Everything else belongs to their respective owners including any quotes I may use from other films and such.

_**Chapter Thirty-Six: Pippin's Weakness; Draco's Woes and Revelations…** _

It was the middle of the night, the stars glittering gaily in the sky above the Golden Hall where many scattered bodies slept tranquilly, Gimli amongst them. He snored noisily from a corner of the room he claimed as his own the night before. Aragorn shook his head at his friend fleetingly, glancing for a moment at Legolas and Hermione who were sleeping a few metres away from him. Legolas' arm was wrapped around her protectively, and he smiled before making his way stealthily across the room and out through a door into the main hall.

oOoOo

From his makeshift bed on the floor, Pippin turned over unable to sleep while he was struggling with an inward battle raging within himself. He sighed, closing his eyes once more, and praying sleep would come to him. All he could hear was the loud snoring of Gimli, Draco mumbling in his sleep, and the heavy breathing of those around him and this did not help it to come quickly.

oOoOo

Aragorn walked into the main hall where Éowyn was sleeping on a cot in the centre of the room next to a burning fire. Aragorn's eyes lingered on her a moment, and then he passed her to the fire, moving the logs around gently to encourage it to burn. He placed the poker down, turning to watch Éowyn sleep for a moment before walking over to her. He pulled her dress down to her ankles and knelt by her side, pulling the collar up to her neck to keep her warm.

'What time is it?' she mumbled to him, her eyes still closed.

'Not yet dawn,' he whispered, gently stroking the fur on her collar before withdrawing his hand thoughtfully.

He stood to leave, but she reached out to grab his hand, and he turned back to look at her with a curious expression. 'I dreamed I saw a great wave climbing over green lands and above the hills. I stood upon the brink. It was utterly dark in the abyss before my feet. A light shone behind me, but I could not turn…' She broke off, and he stooped down next to her again. She looked at him with tearful eyes. 'I could only stand there, waiting,' she finished, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Aragorn observed her for a moment with tender eyes and wiped the tear away. 'Night changes many thoughts. Sleep Éowyn. Sleep while you can,' he whispered to her, clutching her hand. He then stood and left her, only briefly glancing back to see she had closed her eyes to go back to sleep.

Aragorn walked back into the Golden Hall, noticing immediately that Legolas was no longer sleeping next to Hermione. It was not like he believed the Elf to be sleeping in the first place, but when he looked at Hermione still sleeping, he became curious. Since what happened at Helms Deep and their reunion in Isengard, Legolas had not left her side, so he found it peculiar the Elf was not still lying next to her.

He headed outside, looking around fleetingly before putting his pipe to his lips. Something glinting in the moonlight caught his eye to his left, and he turned to see Legolas standing looking out into the distance. Aragorn frowned, walking over to stand by his side. Legolas spoke when he approached, 'The stars are veiled. Something stirs in the East, a sleepless malice,' he said, glancing at Aragorn. 'The eye of the enemy is moving,' he finished, turning his eyes back to the horizon. Aragorn nodded, unease filling his eyes.

oOoOo

Back inside the Golden Hall, Pippin stirred from his restless sleep and sat up, throwing his blanket off him. He paused for a moment, checking to make sure everyone was asleep before getting up and walking to the centre of the room. Merry woke up, noticing Pippin walking over towards Gandalf. 'What are you doing?' He asked him. Pippin whirled around guiltily to look at Merry before turning to continue with what he was doing. He approached Gandalf cautiously but faltered when he noticed his eyes were open. 'Pippin!' he heard Merry shout softly to him, but he disregarded him, waving his hand in front of Gandalf's eyes which didn't move. He sighed in relief, realising the wizard was asleep. Pippin's eyes moved down to the bundle clutched loosely in Gandalf's arms. Merry sat up, looking at Pippin with apprehension. 'Pippin!' he shouted over to him again, but Pippin ignored him and picked up a nearby jug from the floor. Gandalf suddenly muttered something in his sleep making Pippin recoil in alarm, but he regained his courage and swiftly grabbed the bundle, replacing it with the jug. Merry looked at him in distress. 'Pippin! Are you mad?' he shouted over to him when he came back over to Merry.

Pippin placed the bundle on the floor in front of him and Merry, unwrapping it and revealing Saruman's Palantir glowing faintly. 'I just want to look at it, just one more time,' he muttered, staring at it in wonder.

'Put it back!' Merry said resolutely. Pippin glanced up at him before looking back into the Palantir. He smiled then, putting his hands on it. 'Pippin!' Merry said, sitting up more fully and watching Pippin's smile turn into a grimace. An orange glow materialised from the Palantir with a black pupil showing. Pippin's hands seemed to fuse onto the Palantir, and he trembled. 'No!' Merry said in fear when Pippin quivered violently, closing his eyes. Merry became increasingly vexed, watching with wide eyes. 'Pippin!' he shouted when Pippin trembled more and more violently, his eyes rolling back into his head.

Outside, Legolas' eyes went wide, and he looked at Aragorn. 'He is here!' he shouted, and Aragorn dropped his pipe in shock.

Pippin closed his eyes forcefully, hearing a deep voice resounding in his head. _'I see you!_ ' it said, and Pippin let out a scream. He stood up with the Palantir stuck in his hands, his mouth open in a soundless scream.

'Pippin!' Merry shouted when the Palantir appeared to be surrounded by fire. Merry watched powerlessly when Pippin fell to the floor seemingly struggling with it. 'Help! Gandalf help!' Merry shouted, waking the old wizard immediately. He turned when Aragorn and Legolas burst into the room waking the other occupants, the door banging against the wall in their haste.

Draco sat up startled. 'What's going on?' he said, looking around to see Pippin struggling on the ground. 'Oh… that is not good,' he muttered and stood up, taking out his wand in case it was needed.

Hermione had also awoken and was getting up. 'Legolas?' she whispered, her eyes falling on Pippin and her hand flew to her mouth in shock and worry.

'Help him!' Merry shouted, and Aragorn ran to Pippin, taking the Palantir from him. He struggled with it momentarily before dropping it on the floor. It rolled away towards Merry who avoided it, and it came to a stop with a thud against a wall. Merry looked over at Pippin who was not moving. 'Pippin!' he shouted, scrambling over to him.

Gandalf ran after the Palantir, throwing a blanket over it. He then turned indignantly. 'Fool of a Took!' he shouted, but then his throat constricted when he looked at the unmoving Pippin whose eyes were wide open in horror. 'No,' he whispered fearfully, running to Pippin's side, and shoving Merry and Draco out of the way. He took Pippin's hand, placing his other on his forehead and closing his eyes gently. He muttered something inaudible under his breath, moving his hand to Pippin's cheek. Pippin jumped with a gasp, waking up and looking around in alarm. Gandalf breathed in relief. 'Look at me,' he said firmly, and Pippin looked at him in dread and humiliation.

'Gandalf, forgive me!' he said desperately, closing his eyes again.

'Look at me! What did you see?' Gandalf growled urgently while his companions looked on in shock and interest.

Pippin looked past him to the ceiling, and a glazed look came over on his face. 'A tree, there was a white tree in a courtyard of stone. It was dead,' he answered, the vision playing again in his mind's eye. 'Fire was spreading throughout a large courtyard with a white tree in the middle, and a tower looming behind it. The city was burning,' he said, the horror settling back into his eyes again.

Draco frowned. 'Minis Tirith?' he muttered to himself in confusion. Legolas looked at him with a frown, wondering how he would know this. Draco shook his thoughts away, wandering outside of the Golden Hall. Hermione frowned, her eyes following him in his wake.

Gandalf also looked at Draco quickly, a frown on his brow before looking back at Pippin. 'Minas Tirith? Is that what you saw?' Gandalf asked him urgently.

Pippin's eyes widened. 'I saw… I saw him!' he said in panic and Gandalf's eyes widened. 'I could hear his voice in my head,' he whispered the last, closing his eyes again.

Gandalf shook him. 'And what did you tell him? Speak!' he said determinedly.

'He asked me my name. I didn't answer. He hurt me!' Pippin choked out.

'What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?' Gandalf shouted heatedly. Pippin looked up at him with gloomy eyes.

oOoOo

Hermione walked outside, the fresh air hitting her face and caressing her hair in a light breeze, waking her up a little bit more. She looked down, noticing Draco sitting on a step looking out at the night sky with a brooding expression on his face. He seemed bothered by something and Hermione, having a vast thirst for knowledge continually needing to be quenched, made her way over to him. She quietly sat down, waiting for him to speak first.

If he was going to tell her what was on his mind, she would have to be patient and wait for him to open up to her. It was the way Draco worked, and she knew if she tried to push him or pry information out of him his guard would go back up, he would manage to change the subject, and she would never get anything out of him.

So, she sat patiently and didn't utter a single word, not even a hello.

It was almost half an hour before Draco finally spoke, 'I've always known I was different from everyone else, unique in some way,' he whispered, and Hermione looked at him interestedly but didn't let her curiosity get the best of her. He sighed and continued, 'When I found out about your Heritage, it made me feel envious in a way. I wanted to have ties to these people in some way. Then… when we were in Lothlórien and Haldir greeted me with such admiration, I was so confused at first. Then when we were in the city… all those Elves bowing to me like I was a King or something? I was curious, you know…' he trailed off and said no more.

Hermione shifted, itching to ask him if he knew why they acted like that. She reasoned with herself he had told her quite a bit already, he may as well tell her the rest. She placed a tender hand on his shoulder making him look at her, and she smiled at him. 'Hey, you know you can talk to me, right? If it is confidence you want, something you don't think anyone else should know, I won't say a word… not even to Legolas,' she told him sincerely, making sure she retained eye contact with him the whole time.

She could almost see the wheels turning in his head: should he trust her or not?

Eventually, he looked away, and Hermione feared he was going to put his guard up. She was mildly surprised when he spoke again, 'When I was a kid, around 5 or 6 I began having bizarre dreams. Dreams of people I had never met, cities I had never seen. Woods and Forests I had never stepped foot in… They used to scare me, but eventually, they just became a regular part of my life. I honestly thought I just had a wild imagination,' he paused, looking away at the horizon thoughtfully. Hermione listened intently, she didn't know where he was going with this, but she was storing every single detail in her mind for reference. Draco glanced at her with a sad smile before continuing, 'When I started at Hogwarts, the dreams became more vivid. I felt weird sensations at times, almost like a Portkey. I would feel dizzy, but then they would suddenly stop, and I would be fine. Then the hallucinations started…' he trailed off, shaking his head and falling silent.

'Hallucinations?' Hermione asked gently, trying not to push him for information.

Draco nodded. 'In one of them, I saw a great White City surrounding a castle, flags on the Towers. I would hear cheers like they were next to me. Men rode through the gates on horses, coming back from a battle and there would be a gathering in a courtyard…' he trailed off again, shaking his head. 'I couldn't believe it. I had visions, dreams, and hallucinations of a place Pippin described!' he said to her, and Hermione's eyes widened.

'You've seen all this before?' she asked him.

He nodded. 'I didn't say anything because I knew how everyone would react. Harry would have probably laughed at me; you would be like you are now…' he paused, looking at her, '…fascinated. Everyone else would just act like the Elves did,' he told her, twisting his hands together.

'I am not fascinated… I'm just curious,' she told him, a frown flitting onto her face.

Draco smiled. 'Yes, you are. Hell, if you were telling me this, I'd be fascinated,' he told her with a chuckle.

'Okay, I'll admit I'm a little fascinated. It's not every day you know a guy who has had hallucinations about a place they've never been to,' she told him. Draco's smiled slipped off his face almost instantly at her words. She looked at him in worry. 'What is it? What's wrong?' she asked him.

Draco hesitated, and Hermione could feel him pulling away, his guard going up. After a moment, he shook his head and sighed. 'I have been here before,' he whispered, and she almost thought she hadn't heard him right.

'What are you talking about?' she asked him in astonishment.

'Hermione, I've been here before. I've lived in this time,' he said in irritation, trying to make her understand.

She stayed silent for a few minutes, staring at him with wide eyes. She wondered if he had finally gone insane with everything going on. The knowledge of Voldemort and his followers being in Middle Earth couldn't be good for anyone's nerves either. It must have been a jolt to the system for him. She shook away her thoughts mentally and blinked. 'How is that even possible?' She asked him, humouring him. She was morbidly curious about what remarkable tale he was going to whip up.

The grave expression he was wearing was making her wonder if he was telling the truth and not just jesting. 'Not in this life,' he answered her.

She looked back at him in disbelief and rolled her eyes. 'Oh please! Look, if you're not going to be serious, then I guess I'll just go!' she said irately, standing and making her way back into the Golden Hall.

Draco stood and grabbed her arm, effectively stopping her. 'Hermione, I'm serious! For once in my life, I'm being serious and not messing around!' he told her furiously. Hermione looked back uncertainly, and he reigned in his anger. 'Look, I know it sounds delusional, but it seems anything is possible these days. Lady Galadriel spoke to me, Hermione, she—'

'When? How? Considering you were with Harry and me for the majority of the time in Lothlórien, when did you get a chance to talk to her?' Hermione asked him resolutely.

'She… I don't know! She communicated with me when I was sleeping. We spoke of who I am, and I would become what I am meant to be… I would become my real self and help in the defeat of Voldemort and Sauron!' he shouted in annoyance, he didn't want to fall out with Hermione, but he was getting severely pissed off at her lack of understanding and trust in him.

Hermione calmed herself down, looking at him. 'Okay let's say I believe you… Who are you then?' she asked him. Draco hesitated again, looking down at the ground. He mumbled something, and Hermione strained to hear him. 'Sorry, I didn't quite catch what you said. You were talking to the ground!' she said getting frustrated with the way things were going.

Draco looked at her, backing away. 'No… you'll just laugh, think I'm joking, or send me to a madhouse,' he shook his head, turning from her and walking down the stairs.

'Draco? Just tell me! Who are you? Really? Why do the Elves bow to you? Why do they hold you in such high regard?' she asked him, and he slowly turned back to her.

Draco opened and closed his mouth a few times, deliberating on how best to tell her. He looked anywhere but at her and then, eventually, he looked her dead in the eyes. 'I'm… the Prince of Mirkwood…' he whispered. She looked back at him with wide, confused eyes.


	38. Chapter Thirty-Seven: The Truth Will Set You Free…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and any additional characters I have added.

_**Chapter Thirty-Seven: The Truth Will Set You Free…** _

Hermione sat down on the step, her eyes never leaving Draco's face. He looked back at her, his eyes gloomy, but begging for her to have faith in him. She shook her head at him, refusing even to consider what he just said. Her mind was working at a rapid pace, trying to figure out if he was being himself or if he was truly serious. When she looked at him, taking in the way he was twisting his hands, the way his shoulders sagged, and his eyes pleading with her to believe him, she began to think he was being truthful.

She shook her head again. 'How can you be the Prince of Mirkwood? Legolas and Kulich are both the Prince's so…' she trailed off, trying to comprehend it all and make the pieces of the puzzle fit together, but there was just one piece she was missing.

Draco sat next to her on the step and turned to look at her. 'You could say I'm the future Prince of Mirkwood… or what I will be if you stay in this time with Legolas,' he answered her. He could see the wheels turning while she processed the information, trying to make sense of what he was referring to.

She shook her head at him. 'I don't understand. What are you talking about? How does this have anything to do with me?' she asked him.

Draco shrugged. 'Well to make a long story short… I was Legolas' Son in a past life,' he answered, looking back at her upon hearing a thud, and realised she fainted. He sighed, knowing she was going to have this reaction or she would be livid and storm into the Golden Hall to demand an explanation from Legolas. He snickered inwardly at the thought of how Legolas would be able to enlighten her. He took out his wand, pointing it at Hermione. 'Enervate,' he muttered, and she woke up. 'You okay?' he asked her when she sat back up, rubbing the back of her head where she had hit it on the stone when she blacked out.

She looked at him with horror and incredulity. 'Legolas… he—'

He stopped her by holding up his hand. 'Before you make allegations and illusions the Elf has betrayed you or not told you everything; he is innocent. As I stated before, I was his Son in a past life, and believe me; I had the same reaction when Lady Galadriel told me. She showed me visions, and I couldn't fault it. It was the truth, and I am still finding it very hard to accept,' he enlightened her, and she nodded dazedly.

'Okay… but then what does that have to do with me?' she asked him. Then what he said before came back to her, " _or I will be if you stay in this time with Legolas”_. She stood, backing away from him. 'Are you trying to say—' she cut herself off. 'No, it's not possible. How the hell does it even make sense! I mean, I've never been in this time, and I've never met Legolas until we came back to this time!' she shouted in frustration.

'Okay let me try and explain,' he said to her. She nodded at him, so he continued, 'As I specified, this has happened in a past life for me. The way Lady Galadriel explained it made it sound like you and Harry were also here in a past life. I'm not sure how it works, to be honest. The Elves all seem to know about it, hence the bowing and the respect I was getting. Why do you think you and Harry are both known to them as well? Lady Galadriel has shown them,' he elucidated to her.

Hermione looked back at him with a thoughtful expression. 'But then how does Legolas not know? If Lady Galadriel has made all the Elves aware, then why does he not know?' she questioned him.

'It is because it has not happened yet,' came a voice from behind them. The two turned to see Lord Thranduil and Lady Kerishiera behind them.

Hermione still looked confused. 'I realise that, but then why do all the Elves know? Why is Legolas being kept in the dark?' she asked them.

'He is not being kept in the dark, dear Hermione. He has yet to comprehend it. He will, in time. All the pieces of the puzzle will fall into place when you fully accept the decision you are being tasked to make,' Kerishiera told her and Hermione looked down at the ground.

She hadn't thought about the choice she was to make. Subconsciously, by giving the Evenstar Pendant to Legolas, she had given him her heart. Would the gesture not mean she would stay with him in this time?

As if reading her thoughts, Thranduil placed his hand under her chin, lifting her head, so she was looking at him. 'Do not let anyone try to deter you from this decision. It is yours alone, and only you will know what to do when the choice presents itself to you. There is not one among us who will judge you for your decision. You are your own person, and you need to do what you feel is right,' he told her, and she nodded, tears in her eyes. He then turned to look at Draco. 'As for your quandary, young Draco, it is true what the White Lady has revealed to you. I can tell you are still confused about what she truly meant when she said you are a Prince of Mirkwood. In a past life, you were but you being in this time now has changed the course of events which will come about in the future. If you stay in this time, the future where you were a Prince will change,' he explained to Draco, but the Slytherin just looked even more confused if that's even conceivable.

'So, if I stay here, my past will be forfeit?' he asked them.

They nodded. 'Your life in the future will be forfeit, and all your past lives will cease to exist as you start again in this time,' Kerishiera clarified to him.

Draco frowned at her in bafflement. 'Wait a sec… if my past lives and my future are forfeit, then how am I the only one affected by this? Wouldn't the same go for Harry and Hermione?' he asked them, and Hermione also looked at them inquisitively.

Thranduil nodded. 'Yes, it is the same. As we all know, Hermione is related to Lord Elrond, and Harry is related to Aragorn. If they were to stay in the past, this would also be forfeit, but it would still be true. They would remain related to them just as you would remain related to us. The only difference is, you would all be born again in a sense and would start your life again, creating a new future. This rule also goes for Harry if he defeats Voldemort. In the future, Voldemort will cease to exist as he was. He will be born when the time comes, but because Harry stayed here in this time, it will alter many things for him and the future in where he was a Dark Lord may or may not happen,' he clarified, but the two were still bewildered.

'I don't understand,' Draco said honestly, and Hermione nodded in agreement.

'Right now, because you have journeyed to the past, you are still being viewed as those from the future. You do not fit into this time because you were not here, in a sense, before this. So, the people you were in your past life here are no longer here because they have not been born yet…' He looked at Draco at this point, '…or you have replaced the person who was here,' he then looked at Hermione who frowned.

'So, the person I was in my past life is no longer here because I'm here?' Hermione asked, and they both nodded. 'So either way… if I stay here, I will replace the person I was in my past life and take their place next to Legolas as if I was her anyway. If I return to the future, he will…' she trailed off, grasping what this would mean. 'Oh no…' she whispered, tears appearing in her eyes.

'So, you have apprehended the burden of what has happened,' Thranduil said to her desolately.

Draco looked between them. 'What are you talking about?' he asked them.

Hermione turned to him with tearful eyes. 'I'm so sorry, Draco,' she said, the tears falling, and she walked away down the steps.

Draco went to follow her, but Thranduil stopped him. 'Let her be alone. I feel wretched for having thrust this information upon her. It will make a choice all the harder for her,' he said to him.

Draco looked at him in confusion. 'I still don't get it,' he said to them.

Kerishiera looked down gloomily, before looking back at him. 'If Hermione returns to the future, you will disappear because Legolas has fallen for her. He will have no other and will diminish. You will never have been born. If she stays in the past, you will still not fit into this time, because you have not been born yet. You are Elf-kind, but Elves are not like us in the future. The intensified senses we have are dulled to you, and you would seem like an ordinary man. You are not. Hermione has the intensified senses because the Valar made it so. They can make it so for you as well if you stay here in the past and you will become like us, but it will still mean you will never fit into this time because you were never meant to be here. Your timeline, past lives, and present started when Hermione's past self gave birth to you,' she told him.

Draco had to grab onto the wall to stop himself from falling. 'So either way I'm screwed,' he said quietly to them.

'Not exclusively. If you stay in the past, this will come about. If you return to the future you will still exist, and your timeline will only alter, but you will still have a life and a past,' Thranduil told him.

Draco frowned. 'So, I have to return to the future then?' he asked them.

'You do not have to, but things will alter significantly if you stay here,' Thranduil told him.

Draco nodded. 'Okay, so I have a choice to make as well?' he asked them.

'Yes, in a sense. Whatever you choose, it will be done. Only here in the past will you remember,' Kerishiera told him.

'What do you mean?' Draco asked them.

'If you return to the future, your memory will be wiped. You will not remember any of this, and if your future has changed, you will only know that and nothing else," she explicated.

Draco nodded. 'Fair enough, but what about Harry? What will happen to him?' he asked them.

'Harry is in the same position because his timeline starts when Aragorn has his first Son or Daughter,' Thranduil enlightened him, looking down for a moment. He looked back up at him, continuing, 'Do not let this information get to you, Master Draco. No matter what the choice, things will go on. Everything happens for a purpose,' he told him, and the two walked away back into the Golden Hall leaving Draco with his thoughts. He looked towards the horizon where the sun was now coming up.

oOoOo

Later that day, everyone was in the Golden Hall, except Hermione who no one had seen except Thranduil, Kerishiera, and Draco since she had gone to see if Draco was okay. Legolas was vexed about it all morning, but Thranduil spoke with him, and he calmed down. He still wasn't mindful of why she had gone off and was wanting to look for her, but Gandalf was saying she was in the city and safe, so he would let it go each time he had looking for her in mind. He felt uncomfortable, hoping he hadn't done something to upset her. He also noticed Draco was silent and not his typical witty self and had deliberated about this as well.

Gandalf placed a hand on his shoulder before speaking to Théoden, 'We know what Sauron's aims are. Pippin told of what he saw in the Palantir. There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool, but an honest fool he remains.' He glanced at Pippin and Merry fleetingly. Pippin flinched in embarrassment and Gandalf turned back to Théoden. 'He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring,' he told them, and Gimli sighed in relief. 'We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the Palantir, a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith,' he told him. Théoden nodded nonchalantly, waiting for him to continue. 'His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing. He knows the Heir of Elendil has come forth…' he trailed off, nodding towards Aragorn. 'Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still. Strength enough, perhaps, to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a King return to the throne of men. If the beacons of Gondor are lit Rohan must be ready for war,' Gandalf finished, and Théoden looked back in irritation.

Théoden stood from his throne furiously. 'Tell me! Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?' he enquired to Gandalf who started to speak but was cut off.

'I will go!' Aragorn said resolutely.

'No!' Gandalf told him decisively, turning to him.

Aragorn looked back in incredulity. 'They must be warned!' he said almost indignantly.

'They will be,' Gandalf declared, and Aragorn frowned. Gandalf approached him, leaning close to him, and speaking in a low voice, 'You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river. Look to the black ships,' he told him cryptically before turning away from him. 'Understand this; things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith…' he revealed, looking at Pippin, '…and I won't be going alone.' At this Pippin looked back in trepidation.

oOoOo

Gandalf hurried outside towards the stables with Merry and Pippin running to keep up with him. 'Of all the Hobbits, Peregrin Took, you are the worst! Hurry! Hurry!' he said steadfastly to him.

Pippin looked down in disgrace. 'Where are we going?' Pippin asked him urgently, but Gandalf didn't answer.

Merry stopped running and turned to him. 'Why did you look? Why do you always have to look?' he asked, irritated at the situation.

'I don't know, I can't help it,' Pippin answered, distressed at Merry being annoyed with him.

'You never can!' Merry shouted furiously.

'I'm sorry alright? I won't do it again,' Pippin assured him, thinking this would make things better.

Merry placed his hands on Pippin's shoulders. 'Don't you understand? The enemy thinks you have the Ring! He is going to be looking for you, Pip. They have to get you out of here,' Merry told him, trying to make Pippin understand he was in danger.

Pippin looked back, alarmed. 'And you? You're coming with me?' he asked him, but Merry turned and started walking away. 'Merry?' Pippin implored him.

Merry turned back to him but continued walking. 'Come on!' he shouted back, and the two ran into the stables and over to Gandalf.

Gandalf turned, lifting Pippin onto Shadowfax's back quickly. 'How far is Minas Tirith?' Pippin asked Gandalf who was pulling the reins over Shadowfax's neck so Pippin could hold onto them.

'Three days' ride as the Nazgûl flies, and you'd better hope we don't have one of those on our tail,' Gandalf told him bemusedly.

Merry looked down at something in his hands. 'Here, something for the road,' he said, handing a leather pouch to Pippin.

Pippin opened it, looking at the contents with wide eyes. 'The last of the Longbottom Leaf?' he asked him appreciatively.

'I know you've run out. You smoke too much, Pippin,' Merry said in amusement before it fell from his face.

Pippin looked down at him. 'But, we'll see each other soon?' Pippin asked him buoyantly while Merry looked across at Gandalf. 'Won't we?' Pippin asked, putting this question to both of them, looking at them.

Merry looked up at Pippin. 'I don't know! I don't know what's going to happen,' he told him, backing away, and looking dismayed.

'Merry?' Pippin said in dread when Gandalf got up on Shadowfax and took the reins, holding onto the small Hobbit with one arm.

'Run, Shadowfax, show us the meaning of haste,' Gandalf told the horse, and they took off swiftly.

'Merry!' Pippin shouted back at him when they galloped out of the city.

Merry sprinted up the steps of a watchtower. 'Merry!' Draco shouted while he and Aragorn followed him. The three of them stood watching Shadowfax fade into the distance.

'He's always followed me everywhere I went since before we were tweens. I would get him into the worst sort of trouble, but I was always there to get him out. Now he's gone,' he said despondently, looking at Draco and Aragorn. 'Just like Frodo and Sam,' he said, tears filling his eyes.

Draco placed a hand on his shoulder. 'I don't know much about Hobbits, but I can tell you are strong people,' he said, and Merry smiled faintly.

Aragorn grinned down at him, ruffling his hair. 'Yes and one thing I've learnt about Hobbits: They are a most hardy folk,' he laughed, and Merry shook his head.

'Foolhardy, maybe. He's a Took!' he said, laughing with the other two, but inside he was apprehensive about his cousin and best friend.

oOoOo

Far away from Edoras in the woods near Rivendell, a long train of Elves rode leisurely along a woodland pass. Arwen was among them, looking down in melancholy at what she was doing. Losing hope, and she almost detested herself for not being strong. She didn't want to leave, she wanted to be by Aragorn's side forever, but her Father was right…

She would fade into shadow, and it frightened her.

As she rode, she thought back to what her Father said when she got onto her horse. _'Take her by the safest road. A ship lies anchored in the Grey Havens. It waits to carry her across the sea. The last journey of Arwen Undómiel,_ ' he had said, and this gave her little ease. She didn't want this to be her last journey.

When this thought crossed her mind, she looked up when a small child, he could only have been about six or seven years old, ran across the path in front of the Elves. She watched him interestedly, speculating where he could have come from and why the Elves were still moving forward. She then noticed him run up towards a man standing looking out of a window. Her breath caught in her throat when the man turned and ran to the boy, picking him up and swinging him around in his hands, smiling and turning around with him. Arwen watched, tears in her eyes when the boy looked down into Aragorn's face, and he kissed him on the cheek. The child laughed, but it faded when he looked directly at Arwen. She looked down at his neck where the Evenstar Pendant was hanging, sparkling in the sunlight streaming through the window. She closed her eyes then, and tears fell from her eyes.

_'There is nothing for you here only death,_ ' Elrond's words echoed in her mind.

Arwen opened her eyes, the vision vanished, and she could only see the trees of the forest surrounding her.

Figwit, the Elf Elrond had told to take on the safest road, turned to look at her. 'Lady Arwen we cannot delay,' he said to her, and she looked back with newfound resolve. She turned her horse, galloping off back to Rivendell. 'My lady!' Figwit shouted after her, but when she disappeared out of sight, he shook his head, and the Elves continued on their journey to the Grey Havens.

It didn't take Arwen long before she was riding across the bridge in Rivendell and towards where her Father was sitting in a small courtyard. She got off her horse, running towards her Father, her cloak falling from her shoulders when she ran up the steps. 'Tell me what you have seen,' she said to him purposefully.

Elrond stood, approaching her. 'Arwen,' he said forlornly.

'You have the gift of foresight. What did you see?' she asked him almost irately.

'I looked into your future, and I saw death,' Elrond told her austerely.

Arwen shook her head. 'But there is also life. You saw there was a child. You saw my Son,' she said, dismayed he never told her.

Elrond looked away from her. 'That future is almost gone,' he elucidated, trying to make her understand.

Arwen persevered, 'But it is not lost.'

Elrond turned from her fully. 'Nothing is certain,' he said, leaning on the railing looking out over Rivendell.

'Some things are certain,' she said, standing next to him. 'If I leave him now, I will regret it forever. It is time,' she said unwaveringly. She made her way inside leaving no room for argument and put her cloak back on, pulling the hood up when she approached the shards of Narsil. 'From the ashes of fire shall be woken, a light from the shadow shall spring, renewed shall be blade that was broken…' she closed her eyes, seeing the blade breaking beneath Sauron's foot before opening her eyes again. 'The crownless again shall be King,' she whispered when another cloaked figure came to stand next to her. She turned to him. _'Reforge the sword… ada_ ,' she entreated, but Elrond walked away, and she stared at him dejectedly.

oOoOo

The days passed, blurring into weeks until a month had passed since Arwen returned to Rivendell. She was walking into her bedchamber, reading a book when she abruptly felt fatigued and sat down on her bed, the book dropping from her hands. She rubbed her fingertips together in confusion. Elrond walked in, picking the book up, and placed it next to her on the bed. He knelt down in front of her, taking her hands. 'Your hands are cold. The life of the Eldar is leaving you,' he told her worriedly.

She shook her head, looking back at him. 'This was my choice. _Ada_ , whether by your will or not there is no ship now that can bear me hence,' she told him, the determination still present and Elrond nodded sadly.

He left her then with new purpose, heading to where the shards of Narsil were. He took them, heading to the Forge where he started the reforging of Narsil into Anduril, the Flame of the West.

oOoOo

Near Minas Tirith, Gandalf and Pippin galloped speedily across plains and forests, passing mountains, and splashing through rivers. Gandalf stopped Shadowfax briefly on the other side. 'We have just passed into the realm of Gondor,' he told Pippin who nodded momentarily. Gandalf hurried Shadowfax on, galloping over another plain, and up a hill where they stopped and looked down at a great white city. Pippin looked down in awe while Gandalf explained, 'Minas Tirith. City of Kings.' He pulled Shadowfax into a gallop again, and they went down the other side of the hill towards the looming city.

When they galloped into the city, people were jumping out of the way hastily while they rode to the topmost level and stopped in front of a huge white hall. Gandalf dismounted before reaching up to help Pippin down, and they walked towards the door hurriedly. When they passed a large courtyard, they walked passed a dead white tree, and Pippin stopped to stare at it, his vision returning fleetingly. 'It's the tree! Gandalf, Gandalf,' he said, pointing to it urgently.

Gandalf nodded. 'Yes, the white tree of Gondor. The tree of the King. Lord Denethor, however, is not the King. He is a Steward only, a caretaker of the Throne,' Gandalf told him while they continued to the door. Gandalf stopped then, turning to Pippin. 'Now listen carefully. Lord Denethor is Boromir's Father. To give him news of his beloved Son's death would be most unwise and do not mention Frodo or the Ring and say nothing of Aragorn either. In fact, it's better if you don't speak at all Peregrin Took,' Gandalf cautioned him before pushing the doors open. They walked through a massive hall, approaching the Throne where a man with wiry grey hair sat on a seat at the base of the steps to the Throne. 'Hail Denethor Son of Ecthelion, Lord and Steward of Gondor,' Gandalf said in greeting, taking in Denethor sitting bent over a broken horn. Gandalf paused a moment, taking in the man before him with a frown. 'I come with tidings in this dark hour and with counsel,' he enlightened him to why they had come.

Denethor looked up then. 'Perhaps you come to explain this?' he queried, showing the horn to them. 'Perhaps you have come to tell me why my Son is dead?' he said to them, his anguish showing.

Pippin closed his eyes, remembering the death of Boromir and he opened them, stepping forward towards Denethor. 'Boromir died to save us, my kinsman and me. He fell defending us from many foes,' he approached the Throne, kneeling before Denethor.

Gandalf reached to stop him. 'Pippin,' he said austerely, but the Hobbit disregarded him.

Pippin looked up at Denethor. 'I offer you my service, such as it is, in payment of this debt,' he told him candidly.

Denethor observed the Hobbit in slight glee, sitting forward in his seat. 'This is my first command to you. How did you escape and my Son did not? So mighty a man as he was,' he enquired, the fury building in his attitude again.

Pippin looked up at him. 'The mightiest man may be slain by one arrow and Boromir was pierced by many,' he told him, not realising he said the wrong thing, and Denethor looked evidently distraught at his words.

Gandalf rolled his eyes, walking forward and hitting Pippin with his staff to move him out of the way. 'Get up!' He shouted at Pippin who hurriedly got to his feet. He stood just behind Gandalf, mortified with himself, wishing he heeded Gandalf and not said anything. Gandalf looked at Denethor unsympathetically. 'My Lord, there will be a time to grieve for Boromir, but it is not now. War is coming. The enemy is on your doorstep. As Steward, you are charged with the defence of this City. Where are Gondor's armies? You still have friends. You are not alone in this fight. Send word to Théoden of Rohan. Light the beacons,' Gandalf reasoned with him.

Denethor leered callously at him. 'You think you are wise, Mithrandir. Yet, for all your subtleties you have not wisdom. Do you think the eyes of the White Tower are blind? I have seen more than you know. With your left hand, you would use me as a shield against Mordor, and with your right, you would seek to supplant me. I know who rides with Théoden of Rohan. Oh, yes, word has reached my ears of this Aragorn, Son of Arathorn, and I tell you now I will not bow to this Ranger from the North. Last of a ragged house long bereft of Lordship,' he said indignantly, his bitterness showing through when he spoke of Aragorn.

'Authority is not given to you to deny the return of the King, Steward,' Gandalf rationalised with him crossly.

Denethor jumped up, fuming at his words. 'The rule of Gondor is mine and no others!' he shouted at him obstinately. Pippin watched, looking between the two glowering each other down furiously.

Gandalf turned on his heel. 'Come!' he barked at Pippin who followed him, and they quickly left the hall. They walked through the courtyard, Pippin following the visibly seething Gandalf. 'All had turned to vain ambition. He would use even his grief as a cloak! A thousand years this city has stood and now at the whim of a madman it will fall! And the white tree, the tree of the King, will never bloom again,' he said, walking towards the white tree and stopping in front of it.

Pippin looked at it in wonder before looking up at Gandalf. 'Why are they still guarding it?' he asked him.

Gandalf sighed, placing a hand on the white bark. 'They guard it because they have hope. A faint and fading hope that one day it will flower. That a King will come and this City will be as it once was before it fell into decay,' he told him, and Pippin recalled the view he saw on the hill, the grandiose City in the distance. 'The old wisdom born out of the west was forsaken. Kings made tombs more splendid than the houses of the living and counted the old names of their descent dearer than the names of their Sons,' he expounded while they walked along the parapet to the end. 'Childless Lords sat in aged halls musing on heraldry or in high, cold towers asking questions of the stars and so the people of Gondor fell into ruin,' he said, and they looked down over the city of Minas Tirith. 'The line of Kings failed. The white tree withered. The rule of Gondor was given over to lesser men,' he finished, looking out at the horizon. Pippin moved away from Gandalf, looking over at the mountain of Mordor, and the disturbances going on there.

'Mordor,' Pippin alleged quietly, but Gandalf heard him and came to stand at his side, placing a hand on his shoulder.

'Yes, there it lies. This city has dwelt ever in the sight of its shadow,' Gandalf confirmed while Pippin looked on in anxiety.

His eyes rose to the black clouds above Mordor heading in their direction. 'A storm is coming,' he said in worry.

Gandalf nodded, looking at the black swirl of clouds. 'This is not the weather of the world. This is a device of Sauron's making. A broil of fume he sends ahead of his host. The Orcs of Mordor have no love of daylight, so he covers the face of the sun to ease their passage along the road to war. When the shadow of Mordor reaches this city, it will begin,' he clarified, and Pippin looked petrified at the concept.

Pippin turned, looking back at the City before looking back at Gandalf. 'Well… Minas Tirith… very impressive,' he said, and a small smile reached Gandalf's lips. 'So, where are we off to next?' he enquired, hoping Gandalf would say somewhere far away and safe.

Gandalf looked down at the small Hobbit in which he could see the dread building in his eyes. He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. 'Oh, it's too late for that Peregrin. There's no leaving this city,' he told him, and Pippin visibly wilted, apparently already knowing Gandalf would say something along those lines. Pippin and Gandalf looked back towards Mordor. 'Help must come to us,' he told Pippin who closed his eyes, hoping it would come quickly.

oOoOo

Far away from where Gandalf and Pippin were standing on the parapet in Minas Tirith, nearer to Mordor than they wanted to be, Frodo, Sam, and Harry were following Gollum through a grey leafless forest. 'I wonder what time it is,' Harry said to them in an attempt to make conversation with the two silent Hobbits.

Sam looked up at him. 'It must be getting near teatime. Leastways it would be in decent places where there is still teatime,' he said to him, sighing in resignation, and thinking of Hobbiton where his Gaffer would be sitting down to a nice meal next to a warm fireplace.

'We're not in decent places,' Gollum told him, making Sam's face fall a little bit more.

Harry looked at them, shaking his head. He turned his eyes to Frodo who was looking troubled, staring ahead. 'Frodo?' he asked gently.

Sam moved over to his friend. 'Mr Frodo? What is it?' he asked him, placing his hand on his shoulder.

Frodo looked at them before looking down. 'It's just a feeling. I don't think I'll be coming back,' he said despondently.

Harry walked over to them. 'Why do you say that? Of course, you will. It's just the location, hell I'm thinking the same thing, but you need to stay positive, Frodo,' he said, hugging him.

'Mr Harry is right. That's just morbid thinking. We're going there and back again, just like Mr Bilbo. You'll see,' he said, and Frodo nodded. They both stood back, letting Frodo lead in front.

They walked for a while until they eventually arrived at a crossroads where a statue of a King stood, scrawled all over with red graffiti. 'I think these lands were once part of the Kingdom of Gondor,' Frodo mused, looking at the statue. They walked around it, taking it in before moving to stand back in front of it. 'Long ago, when there was a King,' he assumed, looking at the head of the King, replaced by a jaggedly worked, iron wrapped stone.

As they made to walk away, they came across the King's head on the ground with flowers weaved around its top like a crown. The sun came out then, illuminating the King's head and Harry smiled. 'This looks like a crowned King to me,' he said, and Sam turned, seeing it as well.

'Mr Frodo, look! The King has got a crown again,' he said happily, and Frodo turned to look, a little smile reaching his lips when he looked at it. Sam and Harry beamed at him, but when the sun went behind the clouds again, Frodo's smile dropped. Sam and Harry looked at each other concisely while Frodo turned to continue.

Gollum perched on a rock ahead, turning back to them. 'Come on, Hobbits! Mustn't stop now. This way!' He shouted back to them. They sighed and followed him.

oOoOo

Back in Edoras, Hermione stood where Legolas was standing the night before, looking out at the swirling black clouds encircling Mordor. She thought back to the conversation she had with Draco, Thranduil, and Kerishiera the night before. A hand on her shoulder pulled her away from those thoughts, and she turned. 'Where in the world have you been hiding? Everyone has been nervous. Legolas is going spare!' Caresia asked, looking at Hermione with distress.

'I'm sorry. I didn't realise,' she apologised, looking back towards Mordor.

'It does not take a genius to know something is perturbing you, Lady Hermione. What is troubling you? Is it the impending war?' she questioned her, taking on a serious tone which Hermione had never heard her use in all the time she had known her.

Hermione nodded, but then shook her head. 'It's not just that. It's everything. Draco's admission is also a weight on my mind now because whatever my decision, it affects him either way. I'm not sure what to do anymore,' she told Caresia, figuring getting it off her chest may help alleviate the load.

Caresia nodded. 'I cannot pretend to understand what it is you are going through, Lady Hermione, but one thing I have always done is follow my heart. Master Draco has his own decision to make, but you need to make your own based on what you want, not others. It may affect Master Draco in the long run, but you still need to do this for yourself. You cannot even let Leggy distract you in this,' she told her scrupulously.

Hermione smiled for the first time since she was told the truth of what would happen. 'You're right. Thanks, Lady Caresia,' Hermione said honestly, and the Elf hugged her.

'Just call me Caresia, Lady Caresia makes me sound old!' she told her, and they both laughed. The Elf led her into the Golden Hall where Legolas pulled Hermione into his embrace, and the others smiled at them.


	39. Chapter Thirty-Eight: The Lighting of Amon Dîn; Minas Morgul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: You know the drill; I own nothing…blah, blah, blah…

_**Chapter Thirty-Eight: The Lighting of Amon Dîn; Minas Morgul** _

The days seemed to be getting murkier, and with it, everyone was beginning to feel the weight of the war closing in around them. Legolas spoke to Hermione of his fears about why she disappeared the day before, but she told him little. He was worried she was drawing away from him, from everyone. She had scarcely said a word to anyone since she came back, seemingly avoiding him as well, in a sense, and his queries. He was getting fearful, though he didn't show it.

While he looked at Hermione who was sitting staring into nothing over the other side of the room, he wondered how best to approach her without her getting up and walking away. She seemed to have been doing it a lot, to evade any questions and he groaned mutely. He sought to help with whatever was upsetting her, but he knew he could not. This was something she evidently needed to figure out for herself and he felt helpless, an emotion he was not familiar with. He knew it was nothing he had done, but he was still perplexed she seemed to have withdrawn into herself. Then again, she had not been herself since they reunited and conjectured there was more to what happened than he initially thought. The thought they had injured her in any way enraged him, and he left the Golden Hall to calm down. He stood in the spot he stood in the night Pippin looked into the Palantir, letting the breeze wash away the fury and darkness building within him.

She was pulling away, and there was nothing he could do.

oOoOo

Aragorn watched Legolas struggle with his internal battle, his eyes never once leaving Hermione. Then he noticed Legolas' eyes darken with anger and the Elf stormed out of the room. He wondered what could have caused such a reaction in his friend. He turned to look at Hermione who hadn't even responded to his unexpected leaving. This was peculiar because habitually she would run out after him to see what was distressing him. He made his way over to her and stood at her side until she acknowledged his presence.

Aragorn frowned at her. 'You are not yourself,' he said brusquely, and she closed her eyes, looking away. Her eyes searched the room, and he knew immediately who it was she was looking for. 'He is not here. He left a moment ago,' he told her, and she nodded, her shoulders sinking. He kneeled at her side, gently turning her head to look at him. 'Hermione, he is worried about you. We are all worried. You have been silent all day, and it is not like you to push Legolas away. Tell me, what is troubling you?' he implored with her, and tears filled her eyes. Hermione let out an inaudible sob, and Aragorn pulled her into his arms. He didn't like seeing her cry, like Legolas he felt a connection to her and only wanted to shelter her like a Father would his Daughter. He looked at Hermione like she was his Daughter and the thought of something or someone hurting her incensed him. 'Please, Hermione. Tell me what is wrong?' he asked her gently.

Hermione pulled away, wiping her eyes. She looked around, finding Draco who was looking over at her with anxiety. He tilted his head to the left, making a funny face, and she smiled sadly. She knew he was not annoyed at her. He grinned at her, giving her a wink before turning to speak to Éowyn.

Aragorn watched the exchange with a smile. Hermione looked back at him, and he wiped the tears from her eyes, and she gave him a little smile. 'I'm just scared. The choice I have to make… it's possibly the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I don't want to lose all of you, but I don't want to lose Harry or Draco either,' she clarified, and he nodded in understanding.

'I cannot conceive how you feel, but you cannot keep Legolas in the dark, it is not reasonable. Something is troubling him, he left in anger, and I am not sure why. Listen, if it is any consolation I have a burden to bear as well, so I understand how you feel to a point. The choice I made has done nothing but tear me apart since I decided, and now all I feel is remorse, but I know the decision I made was the correct one,' he told her, and she frowned.

'What choice was that?' she asked him, wiping away any stray tears still on her face.

Aragorn smiled grimly. 'Arwen. I let her go and the pain I saw on her face when I left…' he trailed off, subconsciously gripping the Evenstar Pendant hanging around his neck. 'I wish I could have chased it away, I wish I could have gone with her, but now I know she is safe and where she should be,' he explicated despondently, his eyes clouded with unshed tears.

'Where is she?' Hermione asked him, she was very fond of Arwen and spoke with her at great length about the Elves and Rivendell. Arwen leant her books and taught her a few things about their ways.

Aragorn looked out a window, looking in the direction she had gone in. 'She travelled to the Undying Lands to be with her kin and the Valar forever,' he told her, an unfathomable sorrow filling his eyes. 'I will never see her again,' he whispered to her. Hermione hugged him for a while before pulling away and looking at him. He shook his head and stood, placing a consoling hand on her shoulder. 'Do not let him go. He loves you… let him be there for you as you are there for him. Cherish him while you can, Hermione, for war is upon us, and it may be the last chance you get,' he told her, and tears filled her eyes. She hadn't looked at it that way. She nodded at him, and he smiled, walking away to speak with Merry, who was looking very down without Pippin, to distract him.

Hermione sat for a moment thinking over what Aragorn said, and with new optimism in her heart to lift the weight of her burden, she stood, leaving the Golden Hall in search of Legolas. She found him standing looking out towards Mordor. When she stood next to him, she could see his cynical expression and suddenly felt guilty for cutting him out. She placed a gentle hand on his arm, and he turned to her, his countenance relaxing considerably to the hardened expression he had before.

'Hey,' she whispered to him. He looked at her indecisively, and she reached up, cupping his cheek gently. 'I'm sorry,' she said, leaning up to kiss him softly.

He looked at her curiously but didn't say anything for fear she would pull away again. They stood in silence for a moment, just looking into each other's eyes, before Hermione spoke and told him everything which was said. He didn't say anything, just listened to her calming voice wash over him like a veil even though what she told him bothered him.

oOoOo

Meanwhile, in Minas Tirith, Gandalf stood looking out of a window smoking his pipe. Distant thunder was heard in the distance, and Pippin walked in the room. He came to stand silently behind Gandalf when he started coughing. Pippin glanced at him before looking at the armour and weapons handed to him earlier. Pippin glanced at Gandalf again. 'So I imagine this is just a ceremonial position,' he said, picking up a sword, and pulling it out of its scabbard. He looked at the blade for a moment, before replacing it into the sheath again, and put it back on the table. He turned fully to Gandalf then. 'I mean they don't actually expect me to do any fighting, do they?' he asked, looking at Gandalf uncertainly.

Without looking at him, Gandalf responded, 'You're in the service of the Steward now. You'll have to do as you are told Peregrin Took,' he said steadfastly, before coughing again. Pippin moved over to another table, pouring water into a goblet while Gandalf laughed bitterly. 'Ridiculous Hobbit! Guard of the Citadel!' he said in artificial cheerfulness, and Pippin looked at him chagrined when Gandalf coughed again. Pippin walked over, handing him the goblet which Gandalf took in gratitude. 'Thank you,' he said in a gentler tone, touching Pippin's shoulder. The Hobbit nodded before moving to look out the window.

'There's no more stars! Is it time?' he asked, dreading the answer, and looked up at Gandalf.

'Yes,' Gandalf nodded, and they made their way outside onto the parapet to get a better look at the looming black cloud above them.

Pippin leaned on the wall of the parapet, looking out over Gondor. 'It's so quiet,' he mused, and Gandalf came to stand behind him.

Gandalf looked up at the sky before looking back down over the white city. 'It's the deep breath before the plunge,' he explained to Pippin who nodded in understanding.

He pushed off the parapet, looking at Gandalf with disquiet evident in his eyes. 'I don't want to be in a battle, but waiting on the edge of one I can't escape is even worse,' he whispered, looking back at Mordor. He turned back to Gandalf. 'Is there any hope Gandalf, for Frodo, Sam, and Harry?' he asked, almost fearing the answer.

Gandalf observed him for a moment, before leaning on the parapet next to him. 'There never was much hope. Just a fool's hope,' he answered, smiling at Pippin before looking back out over Mordor. 'Our enemy is ready. His full strength's gathered. Not only Orcs but men as well. Legions of Haradrim from the South, mercenaries from the coast. He also has Tom Riddle, the Death Eaters, and the Dementors on his side. All will answer Mordor's call,' he told him solemnly, and Pippin looked out in fear of what was to become of them.

From down below they heard soldiers running along the road. 'Come on!' the Captain shouted, and the two watched their progress.

Gandalf shook his head. 'This will be the end of Gondor as we know it. Here the hammer stroke will fall hardest,' he told the Hobbit before pointing in the direction of Osgiliath. 'If the river is taken, if the garrison at Osgiliath falls, the last defence of this City will be gone,' Gandalf said, trying to keep his anxiety at bay.

Pippin nodded. 'But we have the white wizard. That's got to count for something,' he said and beamed at Gandalf, but Gandalf only looked back with a troubled frown. 'Gandalf?' he said in alarm when he didn't receive an answer.

Gandalf turned away from the terrified Hobbit to look back out over Mordor. 'Sauron has yet to show his deadliest servant. The one who will lead Mordor's army in the war. The one they say no living man can kill,' he mused, almost showing his trepidation.

'Who, Gandalf?' Pippin asked, his voice a notch higher than usual.

'The Witch King of Angmar. You've met him before,' Gandalf enlightened him, and Pippin looked up at him with wide eyes. 'He stabbed Frodo on Weathertop,' he told him. Pippin closed his eyes, remembering that day, so long ago. So much had happened since then. 'He is the Lord of the Nazgûl. The greatest of the nine,' Gandalf told him, and Pippin looked down in fear.

oOoOo

Far away in Mordor, Frodo, Harry, Sam, and Gollum approached a wall, peering over it to look at Minas Morgul. Harry looked at the place in trepidation knowing he had heard of it before Gollum mentioned it. He strained to remember when and where, and then it hit him. He remembered reading about it when they were still in Rivendell. He was looking at the books in Elrond's study. He remembered reading Isildur built Minas Morgul at the south end of a pleasant valley in Ithilien near the mountainous border of Mordor. He planted a sapling of the White Tree Nimloth outside this City, and one of the seven Palantíri was kept in the tower. The City's white marble walls, buildings, and the Tower were designed to catch and reflect the moonlight. It would shine with a soft silver luminescence making it seem ethereal. Harry shook his head; it didn't look that way now. It just looked downright creepy to him.

He snapped back to what was going on when Gollum spoke, 'The Dead City! Very nasty place full of enemies.' He jumped up over the wall.

'Go figures,' Harry mumbled, following him and moving across the front of the City.

'Quick, quick! They will see, they will see!' Gollum shouted back to them while they lagged behind with fatigue. They climbed up the marble steps at the front of the City, and Harry looked at the Silent Watcher while they went over to where Gollum was beckoning them to follow him. 'Come away, come away. Look we have found it. The way into Mordor,' Gollum told them, and the three looked at the steep steps in dread. 'The secret stair. Climb,' Gollum said, starting to climb the steps.

Harry and Sam followed, but Frodo dithered, looking back at the City. His gaze became drawn, and he forcibly moved inexorably towards it. Harry and Sam stopped to wait for him, noticing the change in him, and Sam ran back down the steps. Harry followed, taking out his wand while he went. 'No! Mr Frodo!' Sam shouted, running towards him.

'Not that way!' Gollum cried after them while they ran after Frodo. Sam caught up to him, grabbing him. Gollum reached their side. 'What's it doing?' Gollum questioned, but Harry and Sam discounted him.

'No!' Sam barked while he and Harry struggled to keep him from walking into the City.

Frodo tried to shrug them off. 'They're calling me,' he contended, trying to fight them off.

'No!' Harry yelled, and Gollum helped pull Frodo away from the City. They managed to drag him back towards the stairs, but they fell over when a bright flash lit the City, and a huge signal rose up from the Tower.

From Minas Tirith, Gandalf and Pippin watched the signal rise into the sky from the balcony of the room they were staying in.

Frodo struggled up off the ground while Harry and Sam stood as well. The ground shook beneath them, and they struggled to climb up the first set of stairs. Gollum turned to them urgently. 'Hide, hide!' he shouted to them when the signal became brighter.

The people of Gondor watched the signal go up in fear while Pippin looked at Gandalf in alarm. The wizard placed his arm around Pippin to show what little comfort he could offer while they watched, the impending war upon them.

Harry shielded his eyes when another wave of light lit the sky, before looking over at Frodo who was clutching his shoulder in agony, perspiring with the pain. Confused, he looked at Sam. 'He was wounded on Weathertop when we were on the way to Rivendell. He was stabbed by one of the Nazgûl,' Sam said in answer to Harry's unasked question, and the Gryffindor nodded, keeping an eye on Frodo to make sure he was okay.

They peered over the edge of the stairs when a fell beast alighted on top of the Tower bearing The Witch King. He let out a horrifying screech, and they held their ears to shut out the sound. Harry felt like his ears were going to bleed with the noise. He looked at Frodo in apprehension when the Hobbit clutched his shoulder again. 'I can feel his blade,' Frodo groaned in agony. The fell beast let out a roar towards the opening doors to the citadel and out marched Mordor's armies of Orcs.

Back in Minas Tirith, Gandalf could hear the screech of The Witch King and sighed. 'We come to it at last,' he whispered, and Pippin looked up at him. 'The great battle of our time,' he clarified, and Pippin looked back out at Mordor in terror and anxiety.

Harry, Frodo, Sam, and Gollum watched Mordor's army of Orcs marching over the bridge and down just a foot below them. They looked up in alarm when the fell beast let out another roar and took off from the Tower, plunging low over their heads to hover over the army. 'Come away Hobbits and man. We climb. We must climb,' Gollum told them, pulling at Frodo's sleeve. They stood and climbed the stairs after Gollum while the vast army passed below them with no knowledge they were there, or the Ring was so close.

In Minas Tirith, Gandalf placed his hand on Pippin's shoulder. 'The board is set, the pieces are moving,' he told Pippin, pulling the Hobbit back inside.

oOoOo

Harry, Frodo, Sam, and Gollum continued to climb wearily up the stairs. 'Up, up, up the stairs we go and then it's into the tunnel,' Gollum told them chirpily, too chirpily for Harry and Sam's liking.

Harry and Sam frowned at each other, not liking his overly-happy tone and caught up with Gollum. 'Hey, what's in this tunnel?' Harry asked him, but Gollum snubbed him and skipped up the stairs in delight.

Sam grabbed him, panic appearing in Gollum's eyes while Harry twirled his wand making the fear grow all the more. 'You listen to me! You listen good and proper. Anything happens to him; you'll have Mr Harry and me to answer to. One sniff that something's not right, one hair that stands up on the back of my neck, it's over. No more slinker, no more stinker,' he threatened him while Frodo looked on with a frown. 'You're gone. Got it? I'm watching you,' he warned, letting the creature go. Gollum watched them slyly while they moved off.

'What was that about?' Frodo asked when Sam and Harry caught up to him.

'Nothing. Just clearing something up,' Sam answered while Gollum sneered after him. Harry scowled at him making the creature recoil.

oOoOo

Back in Minas Tirith, Gandalf and Pippin rushed through the streets towards one of the watchtowers holding a beacon. 'Peregrin Took my lad; there is a task now to be done. Another opportunity for one of the Shire-folk to prove their great worth,' Gandalf said to him, stopping at the base of the great watchtower. 'You must not fail me,' he said firmly. Pippin nodded, running over to the cliff face and climbing up to the beacon.

oOoOo

By the river in Osgiliath, soldiers were going about their tedious business; cooking on an opening fire and sharpening their blades, amongst other things. Faramir moved swiftly through the ruined buildings, stopping next to Madril who was sharpening his blade. 'It's been very quiet across the river,' he said in disquiet, looking around at the ruins.

Madril looked up at him. 'The Orcs are lying low. The garrison may have moved out. We've sent scouts to Cair Andros. If the Orcs attack from the North, we'll have some warning,' he informed him, and Faramir nodded.

Out on the river, Orcs were silently rowing, and a particularly grotesque Orc called Gothmog gesticulated to the others in the boats. 'Quiet,' he ordered them, and they slowed their rowing, and all fell silent.

One of the soldiers in the ruins ran up to Faramir. 'We need ten more,' he said, and Faramir nodded, moving off with the soldier, while Madril followed as well.

The Orcs sneaked up on the men of Gondor from the river, and one soldier finally spotted them. He tried to shout out for help. 'Kill him,' Gothmog ordered, and an Orc fired an arrow at the soldier who fell amongst the rest of them.

Faramir and the soldier stopped when they heard the thud. They made their way over to him, and Madril followed. Faramir took in the dead Soldier, an Orc arrow sticking out of his midsection and looked towards the river.'"They're not coming from the North! To the river quick, quick!' he shouted to his men, and they grabbed their weapons.

'Go, come on!' Damrod barked to them to hurry.

The chief, grotesque Orc Gothmog sneered maliciously. 'Faster!' he ordered them, and they rowed faster, arriving at Osgiliath when the soldiers got there to meet them. 'Draw swords,' Gothmog ordered them, and they did as he bid. The Orcs disembarked from their boats, while the men waited behind the pillars observing them and waiting for Faramir to gesture for them to attack. Faramir raised his arm in an indication to wait for a moment while the Orcs approached their position. He nodded, beckoning them to attack and they jumped out of their hiding spots to engage the Orcs, a fight ensuing.

'Hold! Hold them!' one of the soldiers shouted, grasping they were acutely outnumbered, and the fighting became more brutal. More and more Orcs poured into Osgiliath like a horde, and Faramir feared the worst.

oOoOo

Meanwhile, back at the beacon in Minas Tirith, Pippin was just arriving at the top of the cliff and climbed onto the beacon. He reached up to the burning lamp while Gandalf watched from far below. Pippin pulled on the oil container to try and reach the lamp, but the rope broke, oil pouring down onto the dry straw. He reached the lamp and dropped it onto the beacon, watching in satisfaction when it burned brilliantly. He suddenly realised the danger he was in, hastily jumping off the beacon to avoid being burned alive.

The soldiers on guard looked up, noticing that the beacon was alight. 'What?' one of them said in confusion, moving towards the fire in bewilderment, and watching it burn.

From below, Gandalf smiled with contentment when he saw the fire burning high and ran out onto the parapet, looking out into the distance. 'Amon Dîn,' he whispered, watching a beacon blazing forth on the distant mountains.

'The beacon! The beacon of Amon Dîn is lit,' a soldier shouted from below, and Gandalf laughed, pleased with his plan.

Gandalf turned, noticing Denethor looking through a window. The Steward looked down at him indignantly before withdrawing, and Gandalf's smile broadened. 'Hope is rekindled!' Gandalf shouted out thankfully while Pippin reached his side.

The beacons across the mountains were all lit until lastly, one, which could be seen by Aragorn in Edoras, went up in flames.

oOoOo

Aragorn watched from outside the Golden Hall when the beacon became alight, dropping his pipe, and running into the Golden Hall. He burst through the door. 'The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit!' he shouted at them. Théoden and his Generals turned to him in astonishment. 'Gondor calls for aid,' Aragorn told them like they hadn't heard him before.

Aragorn noted the visible reluctance amongst them, gaping in scepticism. He gradually became livid until Théoden spoke up, 'And Rohan will answer! Muster the Rohirrim,' he ordered, and Aragorn grinned widely. Éomer glanced at Aragorn momentarily, before bowing to Théoden and left the hall. The bell rang out to gather the Rohirrim together.

Théoden headed for his chambers and not long passed before he was swiftly leaving the hall in full armour. 'Assemble the army at Dunharrow, as many men as can be found. You have two days,' Théoden ordered Éomer who was walking at his side. Éomer nodded and turned to leave, but Théoden grabbed him by the shoulder to bring him face to face. 'On the third, we ride for Gondor… and war,' he told him determinedly, and Éomer nodded, turning to leave.

He ran outside and assembled his men. Mounting his horse, he addressed them, 'We ride for Dunharrow. Forward!' he ordered them.

'Very good sir,' one soldier near him said, and they galloped out of Rohan.

Théoden watched them go before turning back to the Golden Hall. 'Gamling,' he said when he entered.

'My Lord!' he said, anticipating his instructions.

Théoden walked over to him. 'Make haste across the Riddermark. Summon every able-bodied man to Dunharrow,' he ordered him, and Gamling nodded.

'I will,' he alleged, leaving the Golden Hall.

Draco, Gimli, Hermione, and Legolas watched him go, and Draco chuckled causing his companions to look at him. 'Well… it looks like we're going to war! Bring. It. ON! Come on people! Let's get this show on the road!' he shouted, running out of the Golden Hall.

'Well, Master Draco seems to be back to normal,' Gimli told them, amused at the boy's frolics.

'Yeah, oh the bliss,' Hermione put in while Legolas smiled and Gimli laughed outright. Théoden watched them leave the Golden Hall, before looking at the mustering of the men moving about collecting armour and weapons.

Out in the stables, Aragorn looked up from where he was standing next to Éowyn tending Hasufel when Draco, Legolas, Hermione, and Gimli walked into the barn. He turned back to look at Éowyn who was tending to her horse. 'Do you ride with us?' he questioned her, placing the saddle on his horses back.

Éowyn glanced at him while she straightened the blanket on her horse. 'Just to the encampment. It's tradition for the women of the court to farewell the men,' she told him, and Aragorn raised his eyebrows. He reached over, moving the blanket, and revealing Éowyn's sword. She hastily snatched it back down to hide it and looked at him. 'The men have found their Captain. They will follow you into battle. Even to death. You have given us hope,' she said and smiled at him, and Aragorn turned away, uneasy.

Draco left the stables and went back up to the Golden Hall with some armour. He walked over to where Merry was standing holding his sword in both hands. He looked tense, so Draco approached him. 'You alright, Merry?' he asked him.

Merry nodded at him. 'Yeah, just nervous,' he said with a smile.

'Don't worry. We have Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli on our side. Not to mention Gandalf! How can we possibly fail!' he said with a laugh, placing the armour down on the ground.

'Yes, you're right!' Merry said, and Draco watched him walk over to Théoden, holding out his sword in both hands. 'Excuse me!' he said, and Théoden turned to him interestedly. 'I have a sword. Please accept it!' he entreated, kneeling before Théoden King. 'I offer you my service Théoden King,' he said in esteem.

Théoden smiled and moved over to him, reaching down to raise the small Hobbit to his feet. 'And gladly, I accept it,' he said his grin widening. 'You shall be Meriadoc, esquire of Rohan,' he told him, and Merry beamed delightedly, turning away. He looked back over at Draco who grinned at him.

oOoOo

Once all the men were ready, and Éomer and Gamling returned from their tasks, they mounted their horses, ready to leave for the encampment. Draco climbed up behind Gimli on a horse while Legolas climbed up behind Hermione, pulling her to him and kissing her gently. Gimli scoffed, and his three companions looked over at him. 'Have something to share, Gimli?' Draco asked from his position behind him on his horse. 'Perhaps you'd like to hold me like Legolas is holding Hermione? I would, but I'm sorry, my hearts not in it, impending war and all,' he told him while Legolas smiled and Hermione giggled. Gimli looked around at him in amazement and mortification. 'I'm mighty flattered though,' Draco finished, hugging the Dwarf from behind making Gimli recoil in degradation while his companions and the men who heard laughed at his expense.

'Draco, leave the poor guy alone!' Hermione laughed while Draco pretended to gasp at her, feigning a look of complete innocence.

Gimli growled, clearing his throat and Draco grinned. 'Sorry Gimli, what were you gonna share with us?' he asked while the Dwarf swatted him.

'Horsemen! I wish I could muster an army of Dwarves, fully armed and filthy,' he said to them. 'That is what I was going to share,' he muttered, and Legolas looked over at him.

'Your kinsmen may have no need to ride to war. I fear war already marches on their lands,' Legolas stated, and Gimli looked at him in worry at the notion.

The rest of the soldiers got ready to leave, while Merry struggled to get his small horse to move. Aragorn whispered something in Sindarin to the small horse, and it moved off. 'Thank you!' Merry shouted back to him, and Aragorn chuckled.

Aragorn mounted Hasufel and moved over to where Théoden King was looking at the standard flying in the breeze. 'So, it is before the walls of Minas Tirith the doom of our time will be decided,' he whispered, unheard by anyone and he turned when Aragorn took his place beside him.

Éomer took his place up front and addressed the soldiers, 'Now is the hour, Riders of Rohan. Oaths you have taken. Now fulfil them all, to Lord and Land! Hah!' he shouted to them, and the Riders hailed, all galloping out of Edoras, and Merry galloped along with them too.


	40. Chapter Thirty-Nine: Only a Plank Between One and Perdition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Don't sue me…I own nothing except the plot :)

_**Chapter Thirty-Nine: Only a Plank Between One and Perdition** _

__Osgiliath was overrun and, everywhere, many men were slaughtered. Those still alive were fighting ferociously to defend the City. Faramir ran through an archway with a group of Orcs who were running after him, hearing Madril shout his name. He dove out of the way and hid behind a pillar while Archers killed the Orcs. Madril ran over to him, holding out his hand which Faramir gripped tightly and Madril helped him to his feet. 'We can't hold them. The city is lost,' he said, looking at the swarming Orcs and the men falling to their blades.

Faramir looked around at the devastation wrought upon Osgiliath and his men sadly. After a moment, he nodded to Madril. 'Tell the men to break cover. We ride for Minas Tirith,' he ordered him, and Madril moved off to alert the men.

Faramir cut down an Orc who was approaching him and another when it yelled, plunging its sword at him, which he evaded and brought his sword down slashing it into its back and it fell instantly. Faramir watched the carnage almost powerlessly when unexpectedly a dreadful shriek pierced the air, and he looked up at the besmirched sky in horror.

'Nazgûl!' he heard Damrod holler from somewhere to his left while the Nazgûl soared over their heads.

Faramir sprinted towards his men. 'Take cover! Nazgûl! Fall back. Fall back to Minas Tirith!' he shouted to them, and they withdrew from the battle. While they fell back, Faramir turned to see Gothmog slash Madril's back with his sword and, injured, he fell to the ground. Faramir looked on helplessly, bellowing to his men. 'Fall back!' he shouted as the Nazgûl harassed the soldiers from above. 'Retreat! Retreat! Run for your lives!' he yelled, his panic showing through when he ran through the City, telling his men to retreat.

While Madril lay incapacitated, but still alive, Gothmog and an Orc stood looking down at him. Gothmog snatched the Orcs lance from him and thrust it down, killing Madril. 'The age of men is over. The time of the Orc has come,' Gothmog told the Orc who sneered spitefully.

Faramir mounted a horse and he, along with those who endured the onslaught of Orcs, hurtled hastily out of Osgiliath towards Minas Tirith. Faramir glanced back to see some of the men were trying to escape on foot but were quickly crushed by the Nazgûl still attacking them from the air. He closed his eyes, continuing forward when one of the soldiers shouted to him, 'Keep going. It's the Nazgûl. Take cover, My Lord.' The Nazgûl lunged down, and the beasts took soldiers in their talons, flying up high with them and releasing them to their deaths. None of the soldiers dared turn on their horses for fear of what they would see and continued hurriedly. 'It's coming!' the soldier shouted.

Faramir looked on ahead, a frown flitting across his face when a lone white rider galloped out from the City towards them. What fool would attempt to come to their aid? He marvelled before he overheard the hollers from the soldiers in Minas Tirith. 'It's Mithrandir! The White Rider!' they shouted, and Faramir felt new courage upon realising who the figure was. Gandalf careered speedily towards the stricken men while the Nazgûl continued to pursue and harass them. He lifted his staff, sending forth a bright light and the Nazgûl shrieked but flew away on its beast. Gandalf joined the Riders, and they all dashed back to Minas Tirith together.

The colossal gates clanked open when they were reaching it. 'Pull!' one of the soldiers shouted, and the doors opened to admit the soldiers and Gandalf.

Faramir dismounted his horse and almost ran over to Gandalf who was stroking Shadowfax affectionately from where he was still sitting astride him, Pippin sitting in front of him holding onto the reins. 'Mithrandir!' he cried in salutation and reprieve. Gandalf turned to face him. 'They broke through our defences. They've taken the bridge and the West Bank. Battalions of Orcs are crossing the river,' he informed him, and Gandalf looked back at him in apprehension.

Irolas, one of the soldiers who rode with Faramir, spoke up then, 'It is as Lord Denethor predicted! Long has he foreseen this doom!'

Gandalf regarded him crossly, but most of that annoyance was directed at the Steward himself. 'Foreseen and done nothing!' He barked, and the soldier flinched in fear. Gandalf observed Faramir for a moment, noticing him ogling Pippin interestedly. 'Faramir? This is not the first Halfling to have crossed your path,' he stated rather than enquired.

'No,' Faramir responded shaking his head while he stared at Pippin.

Pippin felt uncomfortable at being scrutinised, but he had to inquire, 'You've seen Frodo, Sam, and Harry?' he asked hopefully, and Faramir nodded at him.

Gandalf's countenance became one of relief. 'Where? When?' he probed urgently.

'In Ithilien. Not two days ago,' Faramir clarified, and Gandalf beamed, but his grave mien was not a joyful one, and Gandalf indicated for him to continue. 'Gandalf, they're taking the road to the Morgul Vale,' He informed him, and Gandalf looked back in dismay.

'And then the pass of Cirith Ungol,' he stated rather than asked, and Faramir nodded his head despondently.

Pippin looked at them nervously. 'What does that mean? What's wrong?' he asked them before looking at Gandalf.

Gandalf placed a comforting hand on Pippin's shoulder before turning back to Faramir. 'Faramir, tell me everything. Tell me all you know,' he entreated and Faramir nodded.

oOoOo

Hermione awoke from where she was sleeping against Legolas on Arod and looked around her environs. They were moving through a vast prairie, nothing around them except mountains to their right and a river far off to the left. Legolas clutched her hand momentarily, and she turned to look up at him, receiving a small smile from him. He let go of the reins, enveloping her in his embrace. 'Where are we?' she asked him quietly.

Legolas reached up, tucking her hair behind her ear so he could see her without her hair obscuring her face. 'We are passing through Anorien, we will be nearing Firien Wood shortly, and then it is onwards to Druadan Forest. Further on are Osgiliath and Minas Tirith,' he told her, and she nodded.

'How long until we get there?' she enquired, nuzzling his neck.

'About another two days' ride, but we will be stopping at the Encampment initially before proceeding on, so about an additional three days,' he told her, and she nodded, sighing. 'You were sleeping for a while,' he ruminated, looking down at her with a grin.

Hermione looked up at him. 'I was drained,' she responded, and he nodded, kissing her brow.

Over on another horse, riding next to Lord Thranduil, Lady Kerishiera, Kulich, and Caresia, an Elf scowled at the couple and darkness glinted in her emerald eyes when her jealousy spiked. Valaria Oriesk could think of nothing else but retribution, and she felt she knew the soundest way to get back at Legolas and maim the puerile mortal in the process. A cruel smirk spread across her face, and her eyes turned black for a moment before turning back to normal. She contemplated on the many wicked ways to exonerate the mortal…

oOoOo

Pippin watched fretfully from his corner in the great hall while Denethor glowered at Faramir who came to convey to him about Osgiliath and the Ring of Power. Denethor paced indignantly before walking up and clouting Faramir across the face punitively. Pippin flinched at this, looking away. 'This is how you would serve your city? You would risk its utter ruin?' he enquired, incensed at the man in front of him.

Faramir raised his hand to his cheek which was throbbing from the pain and looked at his Father in incredulity. 'I did what I judged to be right,' he told him decisively, not backing down.

Denethor scoffed. 'What you judged to be right! You sent the Ring of Power into Mordor in the hands of a witless Halfling! It should have been brought back to the citadel to be kept safe. Hidden. Dark, and deep in the vaults… not to be used!' he roared, and Pippin noticed his eyelids flicker unnaturally and frowned. 'Unless, at the uttermost end of need,' he finished a bit more coolly, but the ire was still present. Pippin was disturbed at what happened with his eyes though. He had never seen anything like it.

Faramir shook his head. 'I would not use the Ring. Not if Minas Tirith were falling in ruin and I alone could save her,' he contended, trying to get his argument across.

Denethor looked at him in revulsion. 'Ever you desire to appear lordly and gracious like a King of old. Boromir would have remembered his Father's need. He would have brought me a Kingly gift,' he mocked Faramir.

Faramir looked away before turning back to his Father. "Boromir would not have brought the Ring. He would have stretched out his hand to this thing and, taking it, he would have fallen,' he said bemusedly, trying to make Denethor understand.

'You know nothing of this matter!' Denethor seethed, reaching out to cuff Faramir again.

Faramir dodged him. 'He would have kept it for his own and when he returned, you would not have known your Son,' he implored with him, but this only amplified his Father's rage.

'Boromir was loyal to me! Not some wizard's pupil!' Denethor screamed, running towards Faramir to attack him. Faramir evaded him, and Denethor stumbled, falling against the Stewards chair, and landed on the floor in front of it.

Faramir edged forward towards him. 'Father?' he said timidly, moving slowly towards him.

Denethor looked up at him from the floor, a smile appearing on his face to mingle with the woe still present. "My Son!" he cried convivially seeing Boromir behind Faramir. Boromir turned towards him, grinning widely. When he walked towards him, he faded away, leaving only Faramir who was staring at him in bewilderment. Denethor stared at Faramir, the misery of losing Boromir washing over him again. His countenance changed to one of utter loathing. 'Leave me!' Denethor barked in resentment. Faramir turned and left the hall, wondering what had become of his Father.

oOoOo

Harry was exhausted. The steep steps leading to the Cirith Ungol were slippery and cracked in places, making it nearly impossible to walk up them without falling at least a few times. 'This is ridiculous!' he yelled when he slipped, falling onto his arm painfully.

They continued up and Frodo turned to look down at the City which was very far below them now. He turned, placing his foot on one of the cracks and stumbled, nearly falling back down the stairs. Harry reached out to steady him, while Gollum bawled down to him, 'Careful, Master! Careful. Very far to fall. Very dangerous are the stairs.'

Harry glowered at him. 'No shit,' he said sardonically, while the three continued to climb.

Gollum ignored him, reaching the top of the stairs, and turned to watch them struggle to climb the last of the steps. 'Come, Master!' He shouted to Frodo who looked back and nodded. The Ring, hanging from its chain around Frodo's neck, glinted and Gollum saw it, captivated by it. 'Come to Sméagol,' he said mechanically, reaching out towards the Ring.

Sam looked up then, noticing him. 'Mr Frodo!' he bellowed, drawing his sword and Harry drew his wand, pointing it at Gollum. 'Get back you! Don't touch him,' he shouted heatedly.

Gollum reached out, and Harry was about to stun him when he grabbed Frodo by the wrist to help pull him up. Harry lowered his wand but kept it at his side. Gollum looked at Sam and Harry in despair. 'Why does they hates poor Sméagol? What has Sméagol ever done to thems? Master?' he questioned, noticing Frodo lying on his stomach, and moved over to him, patting his back. 'Master carries a heavy burden Sméagol knows, heavy, heavy burden. Fat one cannot know,' he told Frodo, before moving closer to him so Harry and Sam wouldn't overhear him. 'He wants it. He needs it. Sméagol sees it in his eyes,' he whispered and Frodo looked back at him, taking in and believing everything he was saying. 'Very soon he will ask you for it. You will see. The fat one will take it from you!' he cautioned him and Frodo turned to look at Sam who was still climbing up the stairs and clasped the Ring possessively. Gollum smirked maliciously knowing Frodo believed him.

oOoOo

Further away from where Frodo was becoming dubious of Sam, in the forsaken ruins of Osgiliath The Witch King sat astride his fell beast on top of one of the towers. He turned to look around at the Orcs below him. 'Send forth all legions. Do not stop the attack until the City is taken,' he ordered them before shouting, 'Slay them all!'

Gothmog stayed where he was while the other Orcs moved to prepare for the attack. He looked up at The Witch King. 'What of the Wizard?' he enquired.

The Witch King looked towards Minas Tirith. 'I will break him,' he told Gothmog who nodded, moving away to make his preparations.

Over in Minas Tirith, Gandalf moved over to the wall on the parapet and looked out over to Mordor. Two soldiers approached him. 'Where are Théoden's riders?' one of them queried.

'Will Rohan's army come? Mithrandir?' the other asked him.

Gandalf sighed. 'Courage is the best defence that you have now,' he answered them and their faces fell in dread.


	41. Chapter Forty: Something to Protect; Betrayal and Desolation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything except any additional characters I have added myself and the plot :)

_**Chapter Forty: Something to Protect; Betrayal and Desolation** _

The Riders heading from Edoras in aid of Gondor stopped to gather their bearings and respite. Many of the soldiers on foot were fatigued and needed to sit desperately. Legolas dismounted from his horse and helped Hermione down. She stretched and moved her limbs to regain feeling in them. She smiled when Legolas wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly before turning to reorganise their effects. She looked up when Draco came over to her, followed by Gimli while Aragorn walked over to speak with Éowyn and Éomer. Draco put an arm around her. 'So, how is my favourite person in the whole world?' he questioned her, and she looked back dubiously.

'Since when have I ever been your favourite person?' she asked him, giving him a sideways glance.

Draco pretended to think for a moment and whispered in her ear, 'Since I found out you're my Mother.' He pulled her into a proper hug, before holding her at arm's length, and looking at her. 'I do appreciate everything you've done. You're one of the people who have given everyone hope,' he told her sincerely, and Hermione smiled at him.

'Theoretically, though, I'm not your Mother,' she said with a giggle, before becoming serious once more. 'You are important as well, you know. Without you, where would the fun have been on this journey? You have managed to lift our spirits, even when it seemed like all hope was lost,' she told him honestly, and he saluted her causing everyone who heard her and seen him to smile.

Draco placed a hand on his heart. 'Just doing what I do best,' he responded, lifting her hand and kissing the back of it. He gave her a wink, wandering off to find Éowyn to try and romance her again like he was doing a lot lately. Though his efforts were frequently futile because she seemed to be besotted with Aragorn.

Hermione shook her head, looking at Gimli who perched himself on a rock, sharpening his axe. 'How are you coping, Gimli?' she asked, sitting down next to him and watching Legolas speaking to Aragorn for a moment.

Gimli glanced down at her. 'Just fine, lass. Though I believe my kinsman should be joining in this fray. All the peoples of Middle Earth aligned in the fight against Mordor and the Dark Lord Sauron. It only seems appropriate they should be included when they have been affected just as much,' he told her, frowning around at all the men who never listened to him when he bid them to call for the Dwarves' aid as well.

Hermione nodded. 'I agree, Gimli. They should have been notified, but there is nothing we can do now. We're almost at the Encampment and then it's another day's ride to Minas Tirith. By the time they got here it might be too late,' she said solemnly, her eyes finding Legolas'.

Gimli watched them and placed a soothing hand on her shoulder. 'Do not fret, lass. The Elf is far too stubborn to die, and we have a score to reconcile so he will not be perishing anytime soon,' he told her, and she laughed.

'Oh, you mean the relentless rivalry you both seem to have at the moment? I must confess, it's hilarious listening to you both in battle, and just in general. I reckon you guys will be best friends after all this is over,' Hermione mused, causing Gimli to look at her in shock.

'Best friends? With a pointy-eared Princeling? I think not!' he said in mock outrage, staring at her and wondering if she was jesting.

Hermione chuckled. 'I believe so,' she alleged to him, and Gimli growled under his breath.

Gimli shook his head. 'Never,' he murmured lackadaisically, returning to sharpening his axe. Hermione smiled at him, he wasn't smiling, but she could see the mirth in his eyes.

Draco found Éowyn and was about to talk to her when Théoden King summoned him over to him. Draco groaned, but headed over to him and bowed his head. 'Yes, my Lord?' he queried formally, which he had been doing a lot since he extended his services to the King.

'I have a vocation for you,' Théoden said to him, and Draco bowed.

'What is it?' he asked politely, trying to hide his frustration at not being able to woo Éowyn because something always seemed to thwart him.

Théoden clapped a hand to his shoulder. 'I want you to ride ahead to Minas Tirith with all haste, and notify Gandalf we will be there to aid Gondor. I fear he may think we have abandoned them. The road to Minas Tirith is a straight path from here so there will be no chance of hindrance to stop you,' he ordered him.

Draco frowned in misunderstanding. 'Why me, my Lord? Would Éomer or even Aragorn not be a better choice?' he questioned him.

Théoden shook his head. 'The enemy would recognise us to look at us. If they were to see one of my men they would pursue,' he told him, and Draco nodded in concurrence.

Draco whistled, and his horse came to him. 'I will go now,' he pledged to him, mounting his horse, caressing his neck affectionately.

Théoden placed a hand on his arm making Draco look down. 'With all haste my boy. The enemy may not deduce you are in my service, but they will not hesitate to kill you. A word of caution, keep not to the roads, but the woods and the mountains. Only then may you find protection if needed,' he warned him, and Draco nodded his acquiesce.

'I will fly,' he said, pulling his horse into a gallop and speeding away from the others.

'Godspeed, Master Draco. Be safe,' Théoden whispered, watching him go and praying he made the right choice in sending an outsider into the unfamiliar.

Hermione stood and ran towards him, stopping and staring at where Draco was disappearing into the distance before turning to Théoden. 'Where is he going?' she asked him urgently.

Théoden looked at her. 'He goes to do my bidding, Lady Hermione. He goes to Gandalf with word we will be joining in the war,' he informed her, and she nodded, but the anxiety was still shining in her eyes.

oOoOo

In Minas Tirith, soldiers of all shapes and forms were going about preparing themselves for the imminent war. Pippin watched from where he sat on a bench, donned in full Guard of the Citadel regalia, his feet dangling some ways from the floor because the bench was too high for him.

He sighed, mentally slapping himself for putting himself in the service of Denethor and wished he had not uttered a word to him. 'What were you thinking Peregrin Took? What service can a Hobbit offer such a great Lord of men?' he murmured to himself, but he was overheard, and Faramir approached him through a door.

'It was well done. A generous deed should not be checked with cold counsel,' he said, and Pippin jumped up from the bench, turning to him when he came to stand in front of him. 'You are to join the tower guard,' he cogitated, taking in the armour the small Hobbit adorned.

Pippin looked down at himself; the armour was still too big even though it was the smallest set the soldiers could find for him. 'I didn't think they would find any livery that would fit me,' he said with a small chuckle, and Faramir smiled at him.

Faramir placed a hand on his shoulder. 'It once belonged to a young boy of the city. A very foolish one who wasted many hours slaying dragons instead of attending his studies,' he enlightened him, placing a hand on the standard sewed onto the chest of the armour.

Pippin smiled up at him. 'This was yours?' he asked him.

Faramir sighed and nodded. 'Yes, it was mine. My Father had it made for me,' he informed him, adjusting the tunic so it would be more comfortable for the Hobbit.

'Well, I'm taller than you were then. Though, I'm not likely to grow anymore, except sideways,' Pippin pondered, and they laughed together.

'It never fitted me either. Boromir was always the soldier,' Faramir mused, his smile fading at the thought of his departed Brother. 'They were so alike, he and my Father. Proud, stubborn even, but strong,' he said more to himself rather than to Pippin.

Pippin observed him silently for a moment. 'I think you have strength of a different kind and one day your Father will see it,' he said sincerely, and Faramir smiled at him, ruffling his hair.

A soldier walked over to them, saluting Faramir and turned to Pippin. 'Master Pippin, My Lord Faramir, Lord Denethor summons you both to the great hall,' he told them before moving off.

Faramir nodded to Pippin and together they walked up to the great hall through the large doors where Denethor was sitting on the Stewards' chair awaiting them. Pippin looked up at Faramir who gave him a small nod and the Hobbit approached Denethor. 'Kneel before me and pledge your allegiance,' Denethor ordered him, and Pippin knelt to the ground while Faramir stood back to watch the proceedings.

Pippin closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before making a pledge he knew would change his life forever. 'Here do I swear fealty and service to Gondor in peace or war, in living or dying, from…' He paused and hesitated for a moment, looking up at Denethor's gleeful expression and then continued, '…from this hour henceforth until My Lord release me or death take me,' he swore sincerely, placing his hand over his heart.

Denethor laughed. 'And I shall not forget it!' he promised and stood, approaching Pippin. 'Nor fail to reward that which is given,' he added, offering Pippin his hand adorned with a ring on his finger. Pippin closed his eyes, kissing the ring hesitantly. Denethor reached down, lifting Pippin's face by his chin. 'Fealty with love,' he told him before letting him go and walking over to a table covered with food of all types. 'Valour with honour. Disloyalty with vengeance,' he finished to Pippin before turning to look at Faramir where he sat at the table helping himself to food. 'I do not think we should so lightly abandon the outer defences. Defences that your Brother long held intact,' Denethor entreated to him.

Faramir nodded, hoping to avoid another argument with his Father. 'What would you have me do?' Faramir asked him.

Denethor helped himself to chicken and the other delicacies before him. 'I will not yield the River and Pellenor unfought. Osgiliath must be retaken,' he ordered him.

Faramir frowned at him. 'My Lord, Osgiliath is overrun,' he informed him, wondering if his Father listened to him the first time he reported this.

Denethor shook his head, waving away Faramir's statement. 'Much must be risked in war. Is there a Captain here who still has the courage to do his Lord's will?' Denethor asked him without even looking at him while Pippin stared at him in alarm.

Faramir looked at his Father sorrowfully, barely concealing his anger. 'You wish now that our places had been exchanged. That I had died and Boromir had lived,' he surmised, already knowing the answer.

Denethor sneered at him. 'Yes, I wish that,' he answered, taking a drink from his goblet.

Pippin looked on helplessly when Faramir stood quietly, visibly upset at his Father's audacity. 'Since you are robbed of Boromir, I will do what I can in his stead,' he vowed before bowing to Denethor deeply and turning to leave the hall. Pippin watched him open-mouthed when he reached the door, turning back to his Father. 'If I should return, think better of me, Father,' he beseeched to him.

Denethor chortled without mirth. 'That will depend on the manner of your return,' he said, and Faramir walked from the room, seething.

oOoOo

Meanwhile, in Anorien, Draco hurtled towards Minas Tirith as fast as the steed bearing him could go. He still couldn't believe Théoden entrusted him with this mission with no back up just in case he was attacked. Luckily, he had avoided any enemies until he reached Firien Wood. He took out his wand and Disillusioned himself and his horse, so all they saw was an outline moving quickly past them, noticing they looked on in confusion but didn't follow. He even noticed one scratch its head before sitting down again. He eventually saw the Encampment, passing it while soldiers from Dunharrow and the Riddermark watched him fly past in bewilderment and he smirked.

It wasn't long before he was crossing a small river into Gondor's borders. He followed the valley, taking a more obscure route past Osgiliath to avoid any enemies because he overheard a scout telling Théoden, Éomer, and Aragorn Osgiliath was taken. Soon, he was on the plain bordering Minas Tirith, and the White City could be seen in the distance. It had taken him the full day to get there and assumed the others were probably only just reaching the Encampment. He could understand though, considering there were soldiers on foot and they needed to wait for them rather than ride ahead, or they would have reached Minas Tirith by now anyway.

Draco shook his musings away, speeding onwards to Minas Tirith looming ever closer, but he felt unease knowing he was now in full sight of any enemies who may be lurking.

oOoOo

Meanwhile up in the Pass of Cirith Ungol, Frodo, Harry, and Gollum were sleeping whereas Sam was trying frantically to fight it off because he didn't trust Gollum. He was worried he might slaughter them in their sleep, but ultimately he lost the battle and dropped off, incapable of keeping his eyes open any longer.

Gollum lay without a sound for a moment until he heard more heavy breathing to join the other two and opened his eyes, instantly roused. He soundlessly got up from the harsh, stony ground and crept over to Sam's backpack which he opened and reached inside. He took out all the Lembas Wrappings, placing them on the ground and looked at them in disgust. 'Ech!' he boked and flinched before shaking the sickening feeling he got by even touching the Lembas wrappings and returned to what he was doing. He opened one of the wrappings, carefully crumbling some over Sam who was snoring softly, but he stopped dead when Harry shifted in his sleep and turned over. Gollum didn't move a muscle until Harry's heavy breathing could be heard again indicating he was still asleep. Gollum crushed the rest of the Lembas in his hand over Sam. He picked up the rest of it and noiselessly moved over to the cliff edge and threw the rest over it, watching in glee when it hit the rocks protruding out of the cliff face and broke before hitting the bottom.

He turned back to the camp, satisfied with his malicious act, and moved back over to go to sleep. Harry woke up, becoming aware Gollum was up and stopped to stare at him guiltily. 'What are you up to?' he asked, sleep still evident in his voice.

Sam woke up upon hearing Harry and sat up in his ersatz bed. 'He's probably sneaking off to do some form of mischief!' he said suspiciously, and Harry nodded in consonance.

Gollum had the nerve to look stunned at his words. 'Sneaking? Sneaking? Fat Hobbit and man is always so polite. Sméagol shows them secret ways that nobody else could find, and they say "sneak!" Sneak? Very nice friend, oh yes my precious very nice, very nice!' he said and hid his head in his hands, pretending to be quailed by their allegation.

Harry rolled his eyes, he was not naïve and didn't consider for a second Gollum was upset while Sam retorted. 'Alright! Alright! You just startled me is all. What were you doing?' he asked, moving over to look over the cliff edge.

Gollum smirked at him. 'Sneaking,' he countered, and Sam shook his head.

Harry got up then and stretched. 'Fine, have it your way, Gollum,' he said and packed away his things into his backpack.

Sam moved over to Frodo and shook his shoulder, successfully waking him up. 'I'm sorry to wake you Mr Frodo, but we have to be moving on,' he told him, moving over to collect his things.

Frodo sat up and yawned, before looking around. 'It's dark still,' he slurred, wanting only to go back to sleep, yearning when he woke all of this would have just been a ghastly nightmare.

Harry lit the tip of his wand to give them some light. 'It's always dark here,' he mumbled before turning to Sam who was feeling around in his pack for the Lembas.

Sam's eyes widened in dismay, pulling out a solitary wrapping. 'It's gone!' he shouted before searching some more in dread. 'The Elven bread!' he cried before looking at Frodo who was staring at him, wide-eyed.

Frodo shook his head. 'What? That's all we have left!' he shouted in alarm, moving forward to help Sam look for the Lembas wrappings. Harry walked over to them with his wand to give them some light and also helped search.

Sam stopped, slapping a hand to his head in perplexity before looking at Gollum. 'He took it. He must have,' Sam construed, getting irate.

Gollum looked affronted. 'Sméagol? No, no, not poor Sméagol. Sméagol hates nasty Elf bread,' he told them to free himself of the denunciation, and Frodo looked over at him.

'You're a lying rat! What did you do with it?' Sam barked, advancing on Gollum.

Gollum tried to run away, but Harry pointed his wand at him. 'I wouldn't do that,' he said in a sing-song voice, and Gollum moved back over to them guardedly.

Frodo looked at Harry, placing a hand on his arm so he would lower his wand before looking at Sam questionably. 'He doesn't eat it,' he said, moving closer to Sam. 'He can't have taken it,' Frodo told him suspiciously.

Harry looked around with his wand, noticing a leaf near to Sam's bed and crumbs next to it. He looked at Sam, not wanting to believe he would eat it all and leave them with nothing. He watched Gollum edge up behind the Hobbit and look on his cloak. 'Look, what's this?' he asked putatively, brushing Lembas crumbs off his shoulder. Harry shook his head in incredulity while Frodo frowned. 'Crumbs on his jacketses. He took it!' Gollum cried, pointing at Sam accusingly. 'He took it!' he cried again, jumping down in front of Frodo and Harry. 'I've seen him, he's always stuffing his face when Master's not looking,' he accused him, and Frodo scowled at him. Harry shook his head, still not willing to even consider Sam would do that.

Sam became discernibly enraged. 'That's a filthy lie!' he fumed, hitting Gollum. 'You stinking, two-faced sneak!' he barked, grabbing Gollum by the throat, and hitting him. Frodo looked on in alarm, and Harry looked on feebly, his wand hanging slackly at his side.

Frodo was the first to react. 'Sam!' he shouted at him.

Sam disregarded him. 'Call me…' he trailed off, pummelling Gollum who was cringing in pain.

'Stop it!' Frodo roared. Sam punched Gollum some more before Frodo managed to pull him off the creature.

'I'll kill him!' Sam bellowed, drawing his sword and Gollum retreated in fright.

'Sam, no!' Frodo cried, crumpling to the ground. This caused Harry to snap out of his deep-rooted state, and he ran to see if he was okay, but Frodo pushed him away, and Harry looked at him in alarm.

Sam promptly snapped out of his ire, looking at Frodo in ignominy. 'Oh, my! I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to go so far. I was just so… so angry! Here just… let's just rest a bit,' he proposed, kneeling down next to them.

Frodo shook his head. 'I'm all right,' he lied.

Sam didn't believe him. 'No. No, you're not all right, you're exhausted. It's that Gollum. It's this place. It's that thing around your neck,' he deduced, and Frodo looked at him shiftily. 'I could help a bit. I could carry it for a while,' Sam offered. Frodo stared in aversion while Sam's voice echoed in his thoughts, _'Carry it for a while… I could carry it… I could carry it… Share the load… share the load… share the load._ '

Frodo snapped back to reality, pushing Sam away forcefully. 'Get away!' he shouted at him.

Sam looked at him with misunderstanding in his eyes, wondering what he had done or said to make Frodo react like this. Harry watched the altercation curiously. 'I don't want to keep it,' Sam declared to him when Frodo stood, backing away from him, his eyes disbelieving. Sam shook his head. 'I just want to help,' he pleaded with Frodo to believe him, and Harry suddenly felt sorry for Sam. He'd had nothing but grief since Gollum appeared on the scene.

Harry stood, looking at them before his eyes rested on Frodo deciding then he would defend Sam because he knew Gollum was bad news. 'Why won't you let him help? He is only trying to ease the load you have, he is not interested in pilfering the Ring from you,' he promised Frodo, but the Hobbit just turned suspicious eyes on him as well, and Harry thought then Frodo suspected them both.

Harry scowled when Gollum slinked up behind Frodo. 'See? See? They wants it for themselves,' he accused them, and Frodo looked at them, the distrust in his eyes becoming more prominent.

'Gollum shut up, or I will not hesitate to curse you!' Harry shouted, pointing his wand at him and Gollum flinched away.

Sam stood, pointing away from himself. 'Go away! Get out of here!' he barked at Gollum, but the creature didn't budge.

Frodo shook his head. 'No Sam! It's the both of you!' he screamed, and Harry and Sam looked back at him in incredulity and offence. Frodo shook his head again. 'I'm sorry guys,' he whispered while Gollum watched from behind Frodo with a sly grin on his face.

Harry stared at Frodo in scepticism, putting his arm around Sam who was now crying unequivocally. Sam looked up at Frodo. 'But he's a liar! He's poisoned you against us,' he pleaded with him, trying to make him see reason.

'From the beginning, he's been working against us. How can you not see it? He has been nothing but disloyal!' Harry shouted at Frodo, but Frodo wouldn't listen.

Frodo shook his head. 'Neither of you can help me anymore,' he told them, turning away.

Harry stared at him with a frown while Sam sobbed into his tunic. 'You don't mean that Frodo,' Harry said to him, but Frodo looked back at them indifferently.

'Go home,' he told them, and Sam collapsed to the ground sobbing. Harry kneeled down next to him in astonishment Frodo was pushing them away. He watched the Hobbit turn from them, grab his things, and continue climbing the stairs.

Gollum followed after him, sneering at them when he passed by. Harry grabbed him, causing him to yelp in fear. 'If you hurt him, I will hunt you down and torture you until you are begging for death!' he seethed before shoving him away. Gollum skulked away hastily to where Frodo was waiting at the stairs. He saw the exchange but hadn't heard what was said.

oOoOo

Gandalf ran through the streets of Minas Tirith to where the soldiers were riding down them, heading off to try to retake Osgiliath. Faramir was leading them with a lowered head and a heavy heart. He looked around at the people throwing flowers under the horses' hooves, upset to see them go. Gandalf rounded the corner and, spotting them, sprinted towards them. 'Faramir! Faramir!' he shouted at him, pushing through the throng of people towards him. Reaching him, he walked beside his horse. 'Your Father's will has turned to madness. Do not throw away your life so rashly,' he tried to reason with him.

Faramir shook his head. 'Where does my allegiance lie if not here? This is the city of the men of Númenor. I will gladly give my life to defend her beauty, her memory, her wisdom,' he vowed while Gandalf watched his horse walk away feeling destitute.

Gandalf sighed, his shoulders slumping. 'Your Father loves you Faramir,' he whispered, speaking to himself, 'He will remember it before the end.'

Faramir led his men out of the enormous gates of Minas Tirith, Gandalf's words weighing heavily on his heart, but he pushed them to the back of his mind. When they approached Osgiliath, he signalled for his men to form a long line while they continued steadily. As they drew closer, they broke into a gallop, the outpost getting closer and closer. The Orcs heard them approaching, turning to watch them from the ruins.

Back in the great hall, Pippin stood unsurely off to the side of the table. He was still in attendance to wait on the Steward while he awaited his orders from Denethor, who was eating at the table. He took a drink from his goblet before looking at Pippin. 'Can you sing Master Hobbit?' he asked him.

Pippin looked back, alarmed at the question. 'Well, yes. At least well enough for my own people, but we have no songs for great halls and evil times,' he answered timidly.

Denethor scoffed. 'And why should your songs be unfit for my halls? Come, sing me a song,' he ordered the Hobbit before continuing to eat.

Pippin looked at the ground uncertainly, trying to think of a song to sing which would fit what was happening and it came to him. _'Home is behind, the world ahead…_ ' He sang while unknown to him the army heading to Osgiliath bore down on the Orcs, _'…and there are many paths to tread, through shadow, to the edge of night…_ ' he continued while outside Minas Tirith a lone Rider bowed heavily over his horse with an arrow protruding from his shoulder, approached the city gates. _'Until the stars are all alight_ ,' he sang and outside the Orc Archers drew their bows in ready while Denethor ate his chicken. _'Mist and shadow, cloud and shade, all shall fade, all shall…_ ' he sang a long note while the Orc Leader outside shouted the order to fire and the Orcs raised their arrows. Denethor bit into a tomato, the juice running down his chin looking almost like blood. _'…fade_ ,' Pippin finished, his voice faltering and he looked over at Denethor who bit into his tomatoes, not even acknowledging his presence anymore, and Pippin closed his eyes, tears falling down his cheeks.

As the lone figure reached the gates, the soldiers noticed him and opened the gates. 'Quick open the gates! The man is wounded!' one shouted, and when it was opened, the horse passed through. The young man fell off the horse, landing heavily on the ground.

The soldiers ran down to him. 'Who is he?' one asked while the others shrugged having never seen him before.

One of them kneeled down, checking for a pulse. He found one, though it was faint, and turned to one of the present soldiers. 'Fetch Mithrandir. Quickly!' he ordered, and the soldier took off to find Gandalf.

Gandalf was sitting in an empty street alone, staring into space when the soldier ran up to him. 'Mithrandir!' he shouted, and Gandalf looked up at him when he approached. 'There a wounded man! He has just arrived in the city!' he told him, and Gandalf nodded.

The White Wizard stood, following the soldier to the front of the city, and he pushed through the crowd of soldiers and peasants. He looked down at the young man on the ground, his eyes widening. 'Draco…' he trailed off, taking in the Orc arrow protruding out of his shoulder and his ashen skin, fearing the worst.

The soldiers, peasants, and Gandalf all looked up in alarm when the chanting of Orcs echoed over from Osgiliath, 'March, march! March, march, march!'


	42. Chapter Forty-One: From the Edge of Despair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except any characters I have added and the plot, everything else belongs to their respective owners.

_**Chapter Forty-One: From the Edge of Despair** _

Gandalf was troubled.

He took Draco to a Healer to have the arrow removed from his shoulder, but it became evident afterwards, the shaft was daubed in poison. It was the same poison used when Hermione was wounded by an arrow. Luckily, the poison used was a minor threat than the poison on the one Hermione was impaled with. The Askiris salve was enough to stop the poison spreading, and the Nebra was helping to close the wound at a speedier degree. Yet, it hadn't prevented his blood from becoming septic and Draco was showing signs of having a fever, which in these times could be deadly for him. There were minimal amounts of medicinal remedies in their possession, which were not strong enough to do much effect. Gandalf feared the boy would succumb and die. He was using magic to keep him alive, but he needed Legolas or Thranduil, and stronger Elvish potions if Draco was to have a better chance of surviving.

Gandalf turned when Draco groaned in pain, thrashing his head from side to side before becoming still once more, a sheen of cold sweat appearing on his face and neck. He walked over to him and held his staff to the boy's head, whispering an Elvish spell which came out almost like he was singing. A green light glowed around him for a moment before fading. He hoped this would help reduce the pain he was enduring. Gandalf placed a hand on Draco's forehead, whispering a silent prayer for him and also a prayer Legolas and Thranduil would arrive soon and help him. He thought of Hermione for a moment, knowing it would hurt her to know Draco was possibly dying. They had become so close since travelling back to this time; it would be hard to break the news to her. He shook his head, ridding himself of the negative thoughts brimming to his mind's eye…

Draco would pull through. He knew it in his heart.

As he turned away to leave the room, Draco's eyes snapped open, glowing white for a moment and part of the wound healed. The glow dissipated then, his eyes closing once more…

oOoOo

Meanwhile, in Anorien, the Rohirrim, Elves, Aragorn, and company arrived at the Encampment led by Aragorn and Théoden. The Dunharrow and Riddermark soldiers parted ways when they trotted in, shouting greetings to the army and the King. 'Make way for the King! Make way, the King is here!' One soldier shouted, moving to pull the others out of the way.

'My Lord!' one soldier bowed, and Théoden waved at him.

Théoden and Aragorn paused when they reached one of the soldiers in the middle of the Encampment. Gimli and Legolas, with Hermione sitting with him, pulled up behind them. 'Hail to you Sire!' the soldier welcomed, bowing respectively to the King before nodding to Aragorn, Legolas, Hermione, and Gimli in turn.

'Grimbold, how many?' Théoden asked him, dismounting from his horse.

'I bring 500 men from the Westfold, My Lord,' he answered, gesturing around him at the men.

'We have 300 more from Fenmarch, Théoden King,' another soldier said, coming to stand next to Grimbold.

Théoden looked around, frowning, before looking back at them. 'Where are the riders from Snowbourn?' he asked them, looking around for them.

Grimbold and the soldier looked at each other before looking back at Théoden. 'None have come, my Lord,' the soldier answered, and Théoden looked down for a moment before nodding.

'I sent a messenger through this way, not two days passed, to inform Gandalf we were coming to their aid. Did he make it through?' Théoden asked expectantly, and Hermione perked up at this.

'He has blonde hair, was riding a black horse,' she told them, hoping Draco was okay and these men saw him.

Grimbold nodded. 'He was seen. He did not stop here though and continued in the direction of Minas Tirith. Whether he made it there or not, we cannot say,' he told them, but Hermione felt relief knowing he got this far without harm and hoped he made it the rest of the way without being seen by the enemy.

Théoden nodded. 'Good. With any luck, he made it safely, and Gandalf has had word of our tidings,' he said, before looking at Hermione and nodding to her. She smiled back, and her concern for Draco lifted somewhat. She relaxed against Legolas while they followed Aragorn and Théoden further into the Encampment.

oOoOo

Later as night fell, Aragorn and Théoden looked down on the armies from their high encampment. 'Six thousand spears, less than half of what I had hoped for,' he said, and Aragorn nodded his head in consonance.

'Six thousand will not be enough to break the lines of Mordor,' Aragorn clarified with a hint of apprehension in his tone.

Théoden looked at him for a moment before responding, 'More will come.' He started to walk away.

'Every hour lost hastens Gondor's defeat,' Aragorn said, turning to look at Théoden who stopped at his words. 'We have until dawn then we must ride. We are not even sure Master Draco made it to Minas Tirith; we can only hope. If the unthinkable has happened, and he never arrived safely, Gandalf may not be aware of this. The morale of the men there will be very minimal. Panic will only cause more tragedies,' Aragorn told him, and Théoden nodded his head in agreement to his declaration. A whinnying horse to their left attracted their attention. They both turned, noticing how much difficulty the men were having in calming down the horses because they seemed to be nervous of something.

Legolas, Hermione, and Gimli were walking amongst them, meeting Éomer who was saddling his horse. 'The horses are restless, and the men are quiet,' Legolas said to him, reaching out and soothing the horse next to Éomer's with just a gentle touch.

Éomer watched this with curiosity, raising his eyebrow. 'They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain,' he informed them, pointing to a small cleft through the rocks somewhat above them.

'I hope nothing will attack us from there,' Hermione muttered, and Legolas pulled her closer to him, whispering something inaudible to her which calmed her qualms of whatever may be lurking there.

The three companions walked up to the cleft to get a better look. 'That road there, where does that lead?' Gimli asked Legolas who tensed, causing Hermione to look at him in anxiety.

'Legolas?' Hermione asked in concern, stroking his cheek gently.

Legolas leaned into her touch and softly kissed her palm. 'It is the road to the Dimholt, the door under the mountain,' he told them while Éomer and Aragorn walked over to join them.

They turned when they approached. 'None who venture there ever return. That mountain is evil,' Éomer warned them, walking away leaving Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, and Hermione staring at the cleft.

Hermione turned when a horse neighed stridently, trampling the ground in distress while a man struggled to calm the creature down. 'Nothing will calm them,' Legolas murmured, looking over at the horses. 'They can sense the evil hidden within this mountain,' he whispered, his eyes trained back on the cleft. Hermione looked over at Gimli and Aragorn. Gimli was shifting from foot to foot, scrunching his eyes up, and trying to see anything within the dark cleft. Aragorn was staring at the pathway looking worried. Aragorn's eyes widened when the King of the Dead appeared before him, beckoning him to follow him into the cleft.

'Aragorn!' Gimli shouted, causing Aragorn to jump, and turn around. 'Let's find some food,' he solicited to him, wandering away. Legolas and Hermione followed, whispering in Elvish. Aragorn watched them for a moment before looking at the cleft again, and the King had vanished. He frowned before following his three companions over to Éowyn's tent where she and Merry were talking, deciding getting food was a good idea.

As they approached, Hermione tuned in to the conversation going on between Éowyn and Merry in a tent next to them. She glanced into the tent where Éowyn was placing a helmet on the small Hobbits head, before moving back to look at it. 'There. A true esquire of Rohan,' Éowyn said to him with a smile.

Merry reached up to feel his new helmet, a grin spreading across his face. He reached down, drawing his sword. 'I'm ready!' he said, and Éowyn jumped back laughing, holding her hands out to Merry in surrender. 'Sorry. It isn't all that dangerous. It's not even sharp,' he enlightened her, looking at his sword diligently.

Éowyn smiled, looking at the sword. 'Well, that's no good. You won't kill many Orcs with a blunt blade. Come on,' she said, and they both left the tent, Merry was swinging the sword too and fro, practising while he went. 'To the smithy, go!' Hermione heard Éowyn encourage Merry and watched when he nodded. She smiled when he ran off towards another tent where the smithy was working on the weapons. Legolas took her hand, leading her over to a small clearing where they could see the sky.

'You should not encourage him,' Éomer said to Éowyn from a campfire a few yards away where he was sitting with Gamling, planning strategy.

Éowyn's smile faded. 'You should not doubt him,' she said before turning to look at Aragorn who was watching the exchange. Their eyes locked for a moment before Aragorn turned away. Her eyes then focused on Legolas and Hermione who were standing a little away from them looking up at the stars. She could see Hermione pointing to them and Legolas was talking, probably telling her which ones were which.

She shook her head, wishing she could have someone to look at stars with and her eyes found Aragorn again, but he did not look up. She sighed, turning back to Éomer who was speaking, 'I do not doubt his heart, only the reach of his arm,' he said, causing Gamling to laugh, but Éowyn glared at him, and Gamling's laugh died in his throat.

'Why should Merry be left behind? He has as much cause to go to war as you. Why can he not fight for those he loves?' she asked her Brother seriously, before turning to walk away.

Éomer stood then. 'You know as little of war as that Hobbit. When the fear takes him… the blood, the screams and the horror of battle take hold…' he trailed off, shaking his head to try to shake away the horrible images from his mind and walked towards her. 'Do you think he would stand and fight? He would flee, and he would be right to do so,' he told her, putting a hand on her shoulder. 'War is the province of men, Éowyn,' he finished before walking away leaving Éowyn fuming in his wake, her left eye twitching.

oOoOo

Valaria watched, anger bubbling within her when the Mortal leaned up and bestowed Legolas a kiss before going into the tent they were sharing. She watched interestedly when Legolas didn't follow and smirked, knowing this was her chance to get to the Elf.

She raised the hood of her cloak and made her way over towards him. She heard him sigh when she stopped beside him. Legolas turned to look at her. _‘Lady Oriesk_ ,' he greeted her, taking her offered hand and kissing the back of it.

_‘Still so fond of the formalities, Legolas, when will the day come when you will call me by my given name?_ ' she asked him, giving him a smile which would warm the hearts of Elven men and Mortal men alike.

Legolas observed her for a moment, her smile not affecting him. _‘It is a habit I do not intend to break. My family were brought up as such,_ ' he informed her, before turning to look back at the stars. He felt uncomfortable in Valaria's presence, but he could not quite grasp why. They grew up together and have been friends for a long time, but he could sense a darkness stirring within her soul which had him wary of her intent.

Valaria let out a soft laugh. _‘Of course, I would not push you to break such a pristine habit, Legolas, but since we have known each other for so long, I would expect it. Your wish is none of my concern,_ ' she told him, and he frowned at her.

Legolas turned to her. _‘Is there anything I can help you with, Lady Oriesk? It appears you have not spoken to me since the night in Lothlórien. I sense you have come to say more than just asking me to break formalities,_ ' he surmised, watching a smile light up her beautiful face.

She turned to him. _‘You would be correct,_ ' she whispered, before reaching up to touch his cheek gently, but he flinched away. _‘You recoil at my touch now. Such a thing never occurred before the Mortal appeared,_ ' she said forlornly, lowering her hand, and caressing the Evenstar Pendant hanging above his heart. Her eyes flashed, something which did not go unnoticed by Legolas. He frowned, pulling back, and her hand dropped to her side. _‘So, I see you have chosen her,_ ' she declared rather than enquired. He nodded, his hand coming up to clasp the jewel defensively while he stared at her. _‘I have been watching her,_ ' she enlightened him, and his eyes flashed in wariness.

_‘Why?_ ' he questioned her.

Valaria shook her head. _‘I feared she would ruin you. I trust she will. I do not believe she loves you like she says she does. I fear she will leave you destroyed, on your own to fade into shadow as your dear Hélène did. Broken hearted, with nothing to live for, to the point where travelling to the Undying Lands and the Valar will not save you. I fear for you,_ ' she clarified, and Legolas glared at her.

_‘Do not speak of things which you know nothing of, Lady Oriesk. My Sister was not able to help the love she felt for the Mortal as I am not able to help my love for Hermione. Do not speak of her like you know her intentions because I assure you there is no lie to be found in her heart,_ ' Legolas told her irately.

Valaria observed him, knowing her words were getting to him and making him fear the worst. _‘She is not of our world, your Mortal. She does not belong here. She will leave you for dead!_ ' She shouted at him, trying to make him see reason in her lies.

Trying to turn him against the Mortal. Trying to make him resent her.

Legolas shook his head. _‘No, do not dare speak of such things. You are treading on dangerous ground, Lady Oriesk. You cannot know of her intentions. You do not know her!_ ' he warned her, not wanting to think there was any truth in her words.

Valaria frowned. _‘I only desire what is best for you. I do not want to watch your heart break when she leaves to follow her companions to where they came from. Do you believe she will stay while they leave without her? Do you consider they will let her? She may sooner leave you knowing she will not grieve as severely. The heartache will heal with Mortal's in time while you will die agonisingly having lost the one you love, knowing you can have no other, and knowing no one will be able to stop it from happening,_ ' she told him, getting exasperated with how the conversation was going. Her odium and fury were growing at the Mortal for holding Legolas' heart.

Legolas was beyond livid at her words. _‘You go too far! Do not dare to assume you know anything! I warn you now not to speak of this matter again for I will not be held responsible for my actions!_ ' he shouted, turning away towards his and Hermione's tent. He stormed past Aragorn who looked at the enraged Elf in confusion, wondering what could have caused him such disquiet.

Valaria watched him go, a malicious smirk appearing on her face. ‘ _The seed of doubt has been sown_ ,' she whispered, before looking out at the stars.

Legolas stormed into the tent, startling Hermione who looked at him in confusion. 'Are you okay?' she asked him, touching his arm, but he pulled it away to pace the length of the tent. 'Legolas?' she asked him getting nervous.

He turned to look at her, the anger still evident in his expression and eyes which had her apprehensive. 'Do you love me?' he questioned her, his voice tight.

Hermione was stunned at the question and frowned at his tone. She had never heard doubt in his tone before, and she had never seen him like this. 'Of course, I do. You know I do,' she said, shaking her head.

Legolas nodded, but Hermione wasn't convinced he believed her. They stared at each other a moment before he came over to her and kissed her gently. He lay down next to her, his arm going around her almost possessively, but Hermione couldn't sleep. She could not get the look in his eyes and face out of her head… the distress, the rage… the doubt she loved him.

Why did he doubt her love for him?

oOoOo

Above one of the higher parts of the Encampment, the guards on watch looked down when a lone rider, their identity hidden by their cloak, approached along the steep path.

Aragorn lay in his bed restlessly, tossing and turning until he managed to get comfortable and dreams plagued him. He saw Arwen, the Pukel men, and the entrance to the Dimholt. He heard whispering, one whisper louder than the others. _‘I choose a mortal life_ ,' Arwen's voice echoed throughout his mind, a tear falling from her eye. _‘I wish I could have seen him one last time_ ,' she whispered, closing her eyes and letting death embrace her. The Evenstar Pendant fell from around his neck, shattering on the stone ground. Aragorn awoke in alarm with the last, but suddenly became aware of a figure in the doorway to his tent and drew his sword.

The soldier drew back, taking in the sword. 'Sir? King Théoden awaits you, my Lord,' he said respectfully, but there were nerves in his tone, before backing away and leaving hastily. Aragorn sighed, sitting for a moment thinking of the dream he had and the images shown to him, wondering what it could have meant.

He shook his thoughts away and got up. He left his tent, heading over to Théoden's. When he walked in, Théoden glanced at the hooded figure before moving towards Aragorn who looked back inquisitively. 'I take my leave,' he said leaving Aragorn with the unknown person.

Aragorn was stunned when the figure turned, removing his hood revealing himself to be Elrond. 'My Lord Elrond,' Aragorn hailed, bowing to him.

Elrond nodded. 'I come on behalf of one whom I love. Arwen is dying,' he said, and Aragorn's eyes widened in shock. 'She will not long survive the evil that now spreads from Mordor. The light of the Evenstar is failing. As Sauron's power grows, her strength wanes. Arwen's life is now tied to the fate of the Ring. The Shadow is upon us Aragorn. The end has come,' he told him, his eyes dejected but resolute.

Aragorn shook his head. 'It will not be our end, but his,' he said confidently, but it was more like he was trying to convince himself of this.

Elrond mocked him, 'You ride to war, but not to victory. Sauron's armies ride on Minas Tirith, this you know, but in secret, he sends another force, which will attack, from the river.' He placed a hand over Aragorn's eyes, showing him the many ships sailing up the river. 'A fleet of Corsair ships sail from the South. They will be in the city in two days. You're outnumbered, Aragorn. You need more men,' Elrond instructed him, pulling his hand away.

'There are none,' Aragorn said broodingly, thinking of the impending war and the heavy weight in his heart at the knowledge his beloved Arwen was dying.

Elrond took a step towards him. 'There are those that dwell in the mountain,' he said, and suddenly Aragorn was looking upon the King of the Dead beckoning him to follow him once more.

Aragorn shook his head, closing his eyes trying to rid himself of the vision. 'Murderers, traitors. You would call upon them to fight? They believe in nothing. They answer to no one,' he said stubbornly, opening his eyes and seeing Elrond there once more and not the King of the Dead.

Elrond stood to his full height. 'They will answer to the King of Gondor,' he said with pride, pulling out a sword from inside his cloak and holding it out in his hands towards Aragorn. 'Andúril, The Flame of the West, forged from the shards of Narsil,' he acknowledged, bowing his head.

Aragorn stared in wonder, taking the blade from him. 'Sauron will not have forgotten the sword of Elendil,' he informed the Elven Lord, drawing the blade from the scabbard. 'The blade that was broken shall return to Minas Tirith,' he said, looking at the beautiful steel, awestruck.

Elrond nodded. 'The man who can wield the power of this sword can summon to him an army more deadly than any that walks this earth. Put aside the Ranger. Become who you were born to be _Ónen i-Estel Edain_ ,' he expressed, bowing his head to him. **_(A/N translation: "I gave hope to the Dúnedain.")_**

Aragorn looked at Elrond, shaking his head. _‘Ú-chebin Estel anim_ ,' he said despondently, sheathing the sword. **_(A/N translation: "I have kept no hope for myself.")_**

Elrond looked back at him with a frown. 'Will you become what it is you were born to do?' He queried to him. Aragorn looked at him before turning and heading out of the tent, but a small knowing smile appeared on Elrond's face.

Aragorn headed back to his tent and accumulated his things, packing them away. He headed out to where his horse was, attaching his effects to the saddle. He was almost ready when Éowyn approached, looking at him in astonishment. 'Why are you doing this? The war lies to the East. You cannot leave on the eve of battle. You cannot abandon the men,' she said to him imploringly.

Aragorn sighed. 'Éowyn…'

She shook her head, cutting him off. 'We need you here,' she told him piteously.

He turned towards her then in full, his eyes questioning. 'Why have you come?' he asked her.

Éowyn looked stunned at his query before her expression became disappointed. 'Do you not know?' she asked him with a frown.

Aragorn looked away from her, fastening the last saddle bag. 'It is but a shadow and a thought that you love. I cannot give you what you seek,' he explained, and she backed off from him upset by his words. He looked at her. 'I have wished you joy since first I saw you,' he told her, caressing her face gently and tears sprung to her eyes. Aragorn turned away from her, taking the reins of his horse. He walked away, leaving her standing alone crying.

Aragorn felt sorrow fill him when he walked through the camp. Sorrow for Éowyn who loved him, but he could not love her back, and sorrow for the one he loved who was fading from his grasp. Tears filled his eyes, but he didn't let them fall. He knew he needed to show strength in these dark times for the men if not for himself. He was pulled out of his musings when he came upon Gimli sitting beside a tent. 'Just where do you think you're off to?' Gimli said to him, looking up from his axe to him.

Aragorn shook his head. 'Not this time. This time you must stay Gimli,' he told him firmly, pondering on why Gimli was looking so entertained.

'Hmmmm,' he murmured, standing and looking at another figure walking up on the other side of Aragorn, leading his horse.

'Have you learnt nothing of the stubbornness of Dwarves?' Legolas enquired when Aragorn turned to look at him.

Gimli snickered. 'You might as well accept it. We're going with you laddie,' he told him, and Aragorn smiled at them both in turn.

They stood there for a moment before Aragorn searched for someone. 'Who is it you seek?' Legolas asked him, looking around.

Aragorn frowned at him. 'Where is Hermione?' he asked the Elf, knowing Legolas would surely not leave her here.

Legolas hesitated for a moment. 'I left her sleeping,' he replied almost bitterly before walking past him.

Aragorn frowned. 'You are leaving her here?' he asked him in amazement.

Legolas nodded but did not look at him. 'This is none of her concern. She will be safer here,' he told Aragorn in a manner which told the Ranger to drop the subject.

Aragorn was just as tenacious as the two standing with him. 'Legolas, speak to me, my friend. It is not like you to leave Hermione. You have always needed her by your side, so you know she is safe. How can you claim to believe she will be safe here with these men? She is a woman. She will be restricted from the same things like the other woman in the encampment. Would she not be better off with us?' Aragorn questioned him.

Legolas didn't answer him though and walked away. Aragorn looked at Gimli who shrugged, and the two watched the Elf in interest when he got up onto his horse. He waited for them to join him, wondering what happened between Legolas and Hermione which had him estranging himself from her.

oOoOo

Tears fell from Hermione's eyes when she heard and saw everything exchanged by Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas. His averse and short answers hurt her, and she wondered what she did to cause him to be this way with her. She had not been asleep when she felt Legolas leave her side and she listened to him gathering his things before leaving the tent, without so much as waking her to say goodbye.

She wiped the tears from her eyes when she watched Aragorn help Gimli up onto his horse behind him, and the two made their way over to Legolas. She couldn't let him leave like this… it wasn't fair. She needed answers. She quickly ran back to her tent, grabbing her things before running through the encampment after them, hoping she hadn't taken too long in getting her equipment together.

oOoOo

Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas rode from the camp along the Dimholt road while Théoden and the soldiers watched them go with frowns. 'What's happening? Where is he going? I don't understand,' one soldier said when the three companions reached the cleft. 'Lord Aragorn! Why does he leave on the eve of battle?' he shouted crossly, feeling betrayed.

'He leaves because there is no hope,' Gamling said with a shake of his head.

He turned to walk away, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him, and he looked at Théoden. 'He leaves because he must,' he told him, and Gamling nodded reluctantly.

'Too few have come. We cannot defeat the armies of Mordor,' Gamling said, defeat already ringing in his voice.

Théoden shook his head. 'No, we cannot, but we will meet them in battle nonetheless,' he said unwaveringly, and the other two nodded in agreement.

They all turned when running footsteps approached. 'Legolas!' Hermione shouted, trying to run after them, but Gamling stopped her.

'Are you mad girl! That mountain is haunted! Go back to your tent!' he ordered her.

'I will not be ordered about! Now remove yourself from my presence or suffer the consequences!' she shouted, and Théoden nodded at him. Gamling frowned, but let her go.

Hermione looked at Théoden. 'Where is he?' she asked him pleadingly.

'They have entered the cleft a few minutes passed so you can still catch them,' he told her, and she nodded to him before making her way up to the cleft. 'A word of warning, Lady Hermione!' he yelled to her, and she stopped to look at him. 'That mountain holds many perils, be cautious of your step and do not take anything for granted,' he cautioned, and she nodded before running down the path through the cleft.

oOoOo

Théoden approached Éowyn who was standing alone looking out into the distance, hugging herself. 'I have left instruction,' he said, walking past her to look into the distance. 'The people are to follow your rule in my stead,' he told her, turning to look at her. 'Take up my seat in the Golden Hall. Long may you defend Edoras if the battle goes ill,' he told her gently, and she nodded.

'What other duty would you have me do, my Lord?' she asked him miserably.

Théoden's features softened at her tone, taking in her despondent mien. 'Duty?' he asked, shaking his head and moving towards her. 'No,' he whispered, taking her hands and looking into her tearful gaze. 'I would have you smile again, not grieve for those whose time has come. You shall live to see these days renewed…' he said, letting go of her hands and placing his on either side of her head. He pressed his forehead to hers gently, '…and no more despair,' he finished, and tears fell from her eyes.

oOoOo

Hermione could see them in front of her, and she hastened her jog into a sprint, but she tripped over a branch running across the ground and fell onto the hard ground. 'Legolas!' she cried, tears falling from her eyes. Her voice echoed throughout the mountains.

Up ahead, Legolas pulled to a halt causing Aragorn and Gimli to look at him. 'What is it, Legolas? What can you hear?' Aragorn questioned the Elf who turned around to look behind him.

'I heard her voice. It cannot be,' he whispered, turning and heading back the way they came.

'Legolas!' Aragorn shouted after him, pulling his horse around and following.

'Damn Elf!' Gimli shouted, clinging onto Aragorn to avoid falling off the horse.

Legolas galloped along the pathway, finally approaching a figure on the ground. He stopped, dismounting quickly and ran towards her. 'Hermione,' he said, and she looked up at him, the look in her eyes breaking his heart.

'Why did you leave?' she asked him while more tears left her eyes.

Legolas shook his head, pulling her into his arms. 'Why did you follow?' he asked her, pulling back and tucking her hair behind her ear gently.

'I just wanted to say goodbye,' she cried, falling back into his embrace. 'I love you,' she whispered, and he closed his eyes.

'I love you too,' he said back, kissing her gently. He picked her up, placing her on his horse before getting up behind her and pulling her to him.

Aragorn and Gimli caught up. 'Hermione?' Aragorn asked in astonishment, looking between the two inquisitively.

Legolas shook his head. 'She followed us,' he told Aragorn, confirming the Rangers thoughts.

'You would do well not to leave her again, Legolas. Who knows what could have happened had she not found us,' Aragorn said warningly, and Legolas nodded his head in agreement, hugging her to him.

The four companions continued through along the pathway which led to a barren canyon and then through an area filled with trees. 'What kind of army would linger in such a place?' Gimli asked, taking in his surroundings.

'One that is cursed,' Legolas said, and Aragorn and Gimli turned to look at him from their position in the lead. Hermione looked at him from where she was leaning against his shoulder. He looked down at her for a moment wondering how he could have doubted her and believed Valaria. He shook his head, before continuing, 'Long ago the men of the mountains swore an oath to the last King of Gondor to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled vanishing into the darkness of the mountain, and so Isildur cursed them, never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge. Who shall call them from the grey twilight, the forgotten people? The Heir of him to whom the oath they swore. From the North, shall he come, need shall drive him. He shall pass the door to the Paths of the Dead,' he finished when they approached the entrance to what looked like a crypt.

'The Paths of the Dead,' Hermione murmured, pausing at the entrance and dismounting their horses.

Leading them by the reins, they walked towards the entrance circumspectly. 'The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away,' Gimli muttered, and the three nodded distractedly in agreement.

They reached the doors and Legolas clasped Hermione's hand, reading the inscription above the entrance. 'The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead and the dead keep it. The way is shut,' he translated while they looked at the symbols.

The air seemed to whistle around them, and something came rushing out the door towards them spooking the horses. They both pulled on their reins, running away from them. 'Brego!' Aragorn shouted after his horse while Gimli looked on in alarm and Hermione snuggled closer to Legolas who held her protectively. Aragorn turned back to the entrance. 'I do not fear death!' he shouted with determination, before walking through the entrance and Gimli looked on in fear.

He turned to Legolas and Hermione while the Elf whispered something to her before they both followed Aragorn through the entrance and Gimli watched in shock. 'Well, this is a thing unheard of. An Elf will go underground, where a Dwarf dare not. Oh. Oh, I'd never hear the end of it,' he muttered to himself before running after them.

oOoOo

Back in the Encampment, the sun was showing beyond the horizon, and the Rohirrim were finishing breaking camp. Théoden emerged from his tent followed closely by Éomer. 'We must ride, light and swift. It is a long road ahead, and man and beast must reach the end with the strength to fight!' he shouted to the men while they all mounted their horses and moved through the camp. Théoden looked at Merry when he came upon him. 'Little Hobbits do not belong in war, Master Meriadoc,' he told Merry whose face fell.

'All my friends have gone to battle. I would be ashamed to be left behind,' Merry pleaded with him.

Théoden shook his head. 'It is a day's gallop to Minas Tirith, and none of my riders can bear you as a burden,' he told him sternly.

Merry looked back, getting distressed. 'I want to fight!' he argued, but the King shook his head.

'I will say no more,' Théoden said obstinately, before turning and riding away leaving Merry to watch him with a forlorn expression.

He made to move out of the way when a rider approached him at a gallop from behind. They caught him up by his collar, swinging him onto the saddle in front. He looked at the rider in incredulity. 'Ride with me!' the rider said, and Merry realised it was Éowyn.

'My Lady!' he hailed, smiling at her.

'Form up, move out! Form up, move out!' Éomer ordered, galloping out of the Encampment.

'Ride! Ride now to Gondor!' Théoden shouted, and thousands of riders galloped through the valley towards Minas Tirith where marching Orcs with colossal siege towers were approaching Minas Tirith, and Trolls banged on drums.


	43. Chapter Forty-Two: The Bird and the Worm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing blah, blah, blah! You all know the drill ;)

_**Chapter Forty-Two: The Bird and the Worm** _

__Drips could be heard falling from the ceilings to pool on the cracked stone floors all around the hallway while Aragorn, Legolas, Hermione, and Gimli made their way through. Hermione lit her wand, but it provided little light in the dank corridor. It also meant she had to walk at the rear, something Legolas was not keen on.

While they continued, Aragorn reached up and pulled one of the torches from its holder, dipping it in the oil bucket on the floor. He picked up the flint from the tray under the holder and, kneeling down with the torch in-between his legs, he struck them together to try and create a spark to light the torch. After a few minutes and his activity proved to be fruitless, he threw the flint away in frustration.

Hermione walked forward, placing a hand on his shoulder. 'Here,' she said, and he handed her the torch with curiosity. She put the torch, dripping with oil, back onto its holder and pointed her wand at it. 'Incendio,' she cast, and they covered their eyes at the flash, before looking back at the torch in astonishment which was now burning brightly in the darkness of the hallway.

'Thank you, Hermione,' Aragorn said in amazement, picking up the glowing torch and leading them through the hallway. They reached the end and walked into a room, the floors lined with hundreds of human skulls. Aragorn continued, followed by Gimli and Hermione, but Legolas remained looking at them with a concerned frown.

'Legolas?' Hermione called back to him, realising he was not next to her anymore.

She and Gimli stopped, turning back to him. 'What is it? What do you see?' Gimli asked him when they moved back over to him. Aragorn stopped at the entrance to another narrower hallway and turned back to them.

'I see shapes of men and horses,' Legolas answered, continuing to stare at the skulls, squeezing Hermione's hand which found his.

Gimli looked around the room. 'Where?' he asked him, panic rising in his voice.

Legolas shook his head. 'Pale banners like shreds of cloud,' he whispered, and Aragorn looked around at the skulls, his eyes wide with concern. The three moved away from the skulls and over to Aragorn where they continued into the narrow hallway. 'Spears rise like winter-thickets through a shroud of mist. The dead are following. They have been summoned,' Legolas clarified, feeling Hermione's hand tighten around his. He let go, wrapping his arm around her instead, sensing she was getting frightened.

Gimli spun around quickly to look behind them, only seeing the darkness they left behind. 'The dead? Summoned? I knew that! Huh. Huh,' he muttered before turning back around slowly. 'Very good. Very good,' he said, realising he was standing in the dark hallway alone, the light from Aragorn's torch fading ahead and he felt panic stirring within him. 'Legolas!' he shouted before running after them.

When he reached them, he saw immediately why they stopped, and it was not because he was left behind. Ghostly hands writhed around Legolas, who was holding onto Hermione with one arm and trying to bat them away with the other. Then they wound around Aragorn and, finally, Gimli. They all tried to stop them, but they were ethereal, and their hands just went straight through them. Gimli attempted to blow them away, it worked to a degree, and they wafted away, but more appeared in their stead.

Aragorn, Legolas, and Hermione turned, looking at the hands and Aragorn glanced down, his eyes widening. 'Do not look down,' he warned them. Legolas and Hermione took his advice, but Gimli paused and looked down, seeing the human skulls littering the floor. He gulped, taking a step forward gingerly, the skulls crunching beneath his feet and he cringed at the sound. Aragorn beckoned them to follow, and the four companions ran through the hallway, emerging from around a corner into an ample open space containing a large building.

Aragorn turned around, a frown creasing his brow. He strained to see in the shadows the light from his torch would not reach. He spun quickly when a voice resounded around the room. 'Who enters my domain?' it asked, and Aragorn turned once again when the King of the Dead appeared on some steps in front of him.

Aragorn mustered his courage. 'One who will have your allegiance,' he declared indomitably.

The King of the Dead observed him mockingly. 'The dead do not suffer the living to pass,' he said, a cruel smile appearing on his ghostly face.

'You will suffer me!' Aragorn retorted brazenly.

The King of the Dead laughed menacingly, and a whole Kingdom of buildings appeared out of nowhere around the four companions. Legolas pulled Hermione closer to him when soldiers emerged from the premises, the deadly army surrounding them and chanting. The King of the Dead spoke over the din of the chanting, 'The way is shut! It was made by those who are dead and the dead keep it.' The ghostly army closed in around them. 'The way is shut! Now you must die!' he roared out. Legolas let go of Hermione, knocked an arrow to his bow and fired it at the King of the Dead, but it passed straight through him, clattering to the ground behind him. Legolas frowned, anxiety showing in his expression. He moved to stand in front of Hermione, to protect her as best he could even if he knew there was no point because the army would kill them without so much as blinking an eye and there was nothing he could do to prevent it no matter how hard he tried.

Aragorn would not be swayed nor would he back down. He walked towards the King of the Dead tenaciously. 'I summon you to fulfil your oath!' he shouted out to him.

The King of the Dead scoffed at his impudence. 'None but the King of Gondor may command me!' he countered, approaching Aragorn and bringing his sword down on him. He was met with steel when Aragorn retaliated, hindering his sword with Andúril. The King of the Dead stumbled back in surprise, taking in the sword Aragorn was holding. 'That blade was broken!' he screeched, not believing the sword could be Andúril.

Aragorn stood to his full height. 'It has been remade,' he declared to him, catching the King by the throat, and pushing him back. The haunting chanting of the Ghostly Army stopped and looked at him. 'Fight for us and regain your honour. What say you?' he said to the King before, looking around at the dead army, walking through them. 'What say you?' he probed again before turning back to the King.

'Ach! You waste your time Aragorn. They had no honour in life, and they have none now in death,' Gimli muttered irritably, looking at the King and the Dead Army.

'Will they listen?' Hermione asked Legolas quietly.

He tightened his hold on her, his eyes never leaving the Dead Army. 'I do not know,' he answered quietly.

Aragorn unheeded them, refusing to back down after they had come so far. 'I am Isildur's Heir. Fight for me, and I will hold your oaths fulfilled,' he vowed, flourishing his sword at them. 'What say you?' he enquired again more vehemently. The King laughed, and the army disappeared. Aragorn felt his resolve wavering. 'You have my word! Fight, and I will release you from this living death!' he barked when they all disappeared. 'What say you?' he requested again, but he was met with the echo of his voice resounding throughout the room.

Gimli brandished his axe. 'Stand you traitors!' he shouted into the stillness of the room, but the Dead Army was gone.

The four stood mutely, and Hermione's heart became heavy when Aragorn's shoulders sagged, the sword hanging limply at his side. Her eyes widened when a cracking sound echoed about the room. The four looked up when the walls of the building in front of them started to collapse, and hundreds of human skulls fell towards them. 'Out!' Aragorn yelled to them, and they attempted to climb up the thousands of skulls, trying to get over them, but they only succeeded in sliding down with them. Adrenaline pulsed within them, and they managed to move across them towards the exit while thousands more skulls fell. 'Legolas! Hermione! Run!' he shouted to them. They managed to leave through the exit, running out of the cave while more skulls rained down behind them.

They surfaced out into the sunlight, and Aragorn stopped, looking down from the high rocky ledge towards ships on the river. His eyes moved to take in a burning town at its edge. 'No! We can't be too late!' Hermione shouted out, falling to her knees in tears and Gimli placed a hand on her shoulder.

Legolas hugged her to him, looking over at Aragorn who fell to his knees in despair, tears in his eyes. Legolas stood and approached him, putting his hand on Aragorn's shoulder, and the Ranger bowed his head. Gimli and Legolas stood wordlessly by him, both looking disappointed while Hermione covered her face with her arms, her shoulders shaking with her sobs.

A sound from behind them made them alert, and Aragorn turned when the King of the Dead materialised from the rocks and approached him. 'We fight!' he avowed, and Aragorn smiled in relief, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders.

oOoOo

Meanwhile, in Minas Tirith, Gandalf was hastily making his way to Draco's room. He was intent on taking the boy to a safer location within the City before the Orcs approaching with their siege engines attacked. He walked into his room and was shocked to see the boy sitting up and looking around. 'Draco?' he asked in disbelief, staring at the boy who only an hour before was on his deathbed.

'What happened?' he asked, throwing the blanket off. He stood up, stretching out his limbs leaving Gandalf to stand there looking at him like he had grown another head.

Gandalf shook his head. 'You arrived wounded by a poisoned arrow. I was hoping you could tell me what happened and why you arrived here alone?' Gandalf questioned him, and the boy sat back down on the bed.

Draco nodded. 'Well, King Théoden sent me here to relay a message to you, and when I was crossing the large ass plain to get here, I was impaled by an arrow. Not sure where it came from, but I think it came from behind me. I must have passed the enemy without realising, and they shot me down…' he trailed off in his musings before muttering, 'Bastards.'

Gandalf shook his head. 'You were dying, Draco. How in the world did you make a full recovery? An hour ago the Healer told me you were fading and you would probably not make it,' he enquired from him, the amazement still present in his voice and he looked at the wound which had fully healed over.

Draco exhaled. 'My life is tied to Legolas and Hermione. If I was dying, then it probably means something bad happened between them or something. They must have sorted it out because I have recovered. Whenever they argued I felt twinges of pain through my head. Though it could have been Hermione's shrill voice getting to me…' he paused, thinking of this before nodding. 'Yeah, it was probably that. Oops my bad,' he chuckled, and Gandalf rolled his eyes.

'Well, the wound is completely healed,' he said, but something else caught his eye, and he turned Draco brusquely, staring at something on his shoulder.

'Hey, hey! Watch the goods!' Draco barked at him, before noticing the expression on the old Wizards face. 'What is it?' he asked, starting to panic.

'You said your life is tied to Legolas and Hermione?' he asked the blonde who nodded. 'That would explain this mark on your shoulder then,' he said, and Draco looked at him uncomprehendingly, making Gandalf sigh. 'There is a mark on your back, which is like a tattoo. All male Elves are born with the mark, but for each type of Elf, it is different. The one you have here is a "Greenleaf"… the mark of the Sindarin Elves of Mirkwood,' he elucidated, tracing the tattoo.

Draco snickered causing Gandalf to look at him. 'I've always had it on my shoulder. I just thought it was a cool birthmark… which it is… but I didn't think it had any distinct meaning or anything,' he confirmed, and Gandalf looked at him. 'Ah, so that explains why Legolas is known as "Legolas Greenleaf" right?' he queried to the Wizard who nodded.

'You are of the Sindarin Elves? Why did you not mention this?' he asked him with interest.

Draco shrugged. 'I didn't know. I figured I'm not an Elf 'cause I don't have all the abilities and shit. Hell, I only found out about my fate about a week ago now…' he muttered to him, trailing off in his musings.

Gandalf nodded and was about to continue questioning the boy about what the message from Théoden was, but a soldier ran through the door interrupting them. 'Mithrandir! We have trouble!' he cried urgently, and the three rushed out of the room, getting a glimpse of the approaching army and siege towers.

oOoOo

They ran down and finally reached the gate. 'Open the gate, quick!' a soldier shouted attracting Gandalf's and Draco's line of sight towards the enormous gates opening. A lone horse walked through, dragging someone along the ground, their foot caught in its stirrup. Gandalf and Draco hurried over realising it was Faramir.

They heard loud squeaking noises coming from the plain while the Orcs cranked back their catapults. The Warg Gothmog was riding roared while he patrolled his troops. 'Hurry, get him onto a stretcher!' Gandalf ordered them, and they did what he told them to do, hurrying him away.

Another roar was heard, and Draco ran up the path, looking out over to the wall to see Gothmog trying to dismount from his Warg. He couldn't help but chuckle when the Orc Leader stumbled, pushing away an Orc who tried to help him, limping of his own accord. He looked at all the soldiers running around getting to their positions. 'Look at these faces. They never knew what hit them, and now they're on the road to nowhere,' he muttered to himself, turning quickly when Irolas sped past him with two soldiers bearing Faramir on the stretcher. Draco looked down at Gandalf who gave him an imperceptible nod of his head, and the blonde nodded back before hurrying to catch up with Irolas.

He managed to catch them while they were running up the last steep path towards the forecourt. 'Quick! Hurry!' Irolas shouted when they reached the last stretch towards the Healer's building in the forecourt.

They were thwarted though when Denethor emerged from the building with his attendants following him. 'Faramir! Say not that he has fallen,' he cried, taking in his Son lying unmoving on the stretcher.

'They were outnumbered! None survived,' Irolas informed him while Pippin stared at the still Faramir miserably and Draco placed his hand on the Hobbits shoulder. Pippin looked up at him, astonishment replacing the sorrow in his eyes.

'You've recovered!' he shouted, and Draco smiled at him.

'Yeah, this seems to be everyone's reaction. I have a Guardian Angel who doesn't want me gone by the looks of things,' he muttered absentmindedly, and from this vantage, he could see Orcs on the plains.

'Fear. The city is rank with it! Ha, ha, ha, ha. Let us ease their pain. Release the prisoners!' Gothmog shouted, his voice echoing up to them and Draco frowned. How the hell could he hear them so clearly?

'Catapults!' an Orc shouted, and Draco's eyes widened when the Orcs released the catapults, firing the heads of fallen Gondorions' over the walls into the city causing all the Gondorion soldiers to recoil in horror.

Draco tuned back into what was happening around him. 'My Sons are spent!' Denethor yelled, staggering away from Faramir. 'My line has ended!' he cried forlornly. Pippin and Draco ran over to Faramir, and the Hobbit touched his face, while Draco reached for his wrist to feel for a pulse which was weak, but present.

'He's alive!' Pippin shouted to him, but Denethor disregarded him.

'The house of Stewards has failed,' Denethor bawled wretchedly, walking away and looking back at Faramir recurrently.

'Goddammit, you idiot! He's alive!' Draco barked to him, but he was also snubbed.

'He needs medicine, my Lord!' Pippin yelled to him.

'My line has ended!' Denethor slurred to himself while shaking his head, tears falling from his eyes.

'My Lord!' Pippin tried again, but Denethor continued to discount him.

Denethor reached the wall overlooking the plains, seeing the massive Orc Army and his lip started to tremble while a Troll loaded a catapult with a gigantic boulder. 'Rohan has deserted us!' he roared in disparagement.

Draco ran to the wall when the catapults were let loose, and the City crumbled when the boulders hit them. Down below, chaos ensued with soldiers and peasants trying to run away from the falling rubble. 'Oh, you little bastards! All right, I'll crush each and every last one of you! I'll squash you so hard you'll have to look down to look up!' Draco screeched at the Orcs who couldn't hear him, but Draco liked to think they could, and they felt intimidated… a long shot he knew.

'Théoden's betrayed me! ABANDON YOUR POSTS!' Denethor ordered the men, and Irolas looked at him stunned. 'FLEE! FLEE FOR YOUR LIVES!' he screamed at them. The Soldiers looked between him and Gandalf who just arrived on the scene with bewilderment before making to leave their posts.

Gandalf noticed this, and when Denethor turned around, he hit him in the face with his staff, before smacking him across the stomach. Denethor fell forward onto the ground, and Gandalf whacked him across the back with it. 'Prepare for battle. Hurry men! To the wall! Defend the wall! Over here! Return to your posts!' Gandalf ordered the dispersing soldiers who immediately returned to their posts. Gandalf pulled Shadowfax into a gallop over to the wall and looked out. 'Send these foul beasts into the Abyss,' he ordered to the soldiers who were all making their catapult ready for an onslaught on the Orcs.

They released the catapults into the Orcs. 'Stay where you are!' Gothmog shouted to his troops while both sets of catapults released masonry and boulders at each other.

'We need more rubble!' a soldier shouted to the ones behind him.

'Watch out!' another shouted, pulling the first out of the way when a boulder ploughed into the space where he was just standing, scattering the other soldiers there off the wall.

'Down to the lower levels! Quick!' Draco shouted, leading the remaining soldiers down to the lower levels of the City with Pippin.

'Double up men!' the soldier who was almost killed ordered to the soldiers while boulders flew back and forth between the two armies.

Draco looked over one of the lower walls when a catapult was launched above him. The massive piece of masonry flew towards Gothmog who moved out of the way at the last moment, so it didn't squash him. A Troll blinked at him, spitting on the masonry and Draco glared at the Troll. 'I suppose I am a bit too much for his limited mind,' Draco muttered when the Troll didn't react to his glare, not that the Troll had even seen him from where he was standing. A screech from above averted his attention to the Ringwraiths while they flew towards Minas Tirith. They swooped down over the city, attacking the soldiers. The Witch King was amongst them, and he knocked some soldiers off a bridge. Draco ducked to avoid joining the soldiers. 'They are killing us, we do not have a chance, and this is not fair!' Draco shouted while soldiers ran around him in all directions trying to find shelter inside away from the Witch King.

Draco ran down from the wall while Pippin ran past him, pulling off his helmet. Draco followed him, but stopped and covered his ears when the Ringwraiths screeched. Pippin screamed in fear, covering his ears from the sound. The Ringwraiths swooped down on the soldiers, picking them up and dropping them to their deaths. One landed near Draco, and he recoiled in dismay before looking up at the flying menaces irately.

He quickly got to his feet, grabbing the still screaming Pippin under his arm while he made his way to where Gandalf was on the wall encouraging the men to continue. 'Hold them back, do not give in to fear. Stand to your posts. Fight!' he bellowed to them when Draco reached him.

'Gandalf!' he yelled, placing Pippin down near the men and running towards Gandalf. 'Gandalf!' he shouted again, gaining the wizard's attention.

'Not now, Draco!' Gandalf barked back. A catapult was released, and the masonry smashed the top of a siege engine, scattering the Orcs.

'Gandalf, it's about Théoden's message!' Draco hollered to him. Gandalf looked back interestedly but didn't have much time to ask what the message was when the Ringwraiths screeched again and swooped down, distressing the soldiers from above. They knocked off catapults and picked up many of the soldiers before dropping them to their deaths. Masonry from the enemy's catapults fell all about the city. Pippin panicked when the soldiers knocked him over in their haste to move out of the way of getting crushed.

Draco ran past the Archers when they released their arrows towards the siege engines from the walls. 'Not at the towers! Aim for the Trolls, kill the Trolls!' Draco barked to them and to his amazement they listened, adjusting their aim downwards and continued to fire.

Gandalf smiled at him before setting his countenance back to one of authority. 'Bring them down!' he ordered them before turning to Draco. 'I need you to do something as well, Draco,' he told the blonde who nodded for him to continue. 'Go out of the city and head around them as discreetly as you can. Take out as many as you can from behind with your wand,' he ordered him, and Draco stared at him in amazement.

'You want me to do the impossible, and you want me to do it alone?' Draco questioned him, his voice a notch higher than usual.

'Disguise yourself as an Orc. Use a Glamour spell,' Gandalf suggested, and Draco nodded quickly before making his way down towards the gate.

He ran over to the soldiers while one of the siege engines reached the wall. A door fell on to the top of the battlements, and Orcs emerged, fighting. Archers continued to defend the city, shooting at the Orcs. Draco took a deep breath before looking at one of the Orcs and muttered a spell to make him look identical and ran towards them. He managed to blend in with them, making it onto the siege engine.

He felt a cold sweat come on when he turned to see Orcs below him, but he climbed down the siege engine to where the army of Orcs was pushing forward. He slipped through them unnoticed thankfully, and after a while, he finally managed to reach the rear of the ranks. A smirk appeared on his face, and he took out his wand, placing as many protection spells on himself as he could think of before putting it in the metal wrist armour of the Orcs. 'My time to shine,' he muttered and silently took out Orcs from behind with the Killing Curse.

oOoOo

Back on the wall, Gandalf hoped he hadn't made a mistake in sending Draco out into the Orc Army alone. He shook his head, knowing the boy was a cunning and smart individual even if he did not show it half the time. He knew if he were caught he would somehow work his way out of it unscathed.

He was pulled out of his musings when some Orcs tried an assault on the gate, running towards it with a battering ram. He signalled for some of the Archers to fire at them which slaughtered many of them. A triumphant smile appeared on his face when he realised the battering ram did not affect the gate.

Gandalf moved back and forth on the wall, encouraging the men as best he could. 'Fight them back!' he shouted to the men before turning and realising Pippin was standing on the battlements looking confused. 'Peregrin Took! Go back to the Citadel,' he ordered the Hobbit.

Pippin looked up at him. 'They called us out to fight,' he answered bemusedly when another siege engine arrived at the wall, and the gate opened with more Orcs emerging and fighting. Some ran towards Pippin who looked terrified, but he didn't react.

Gandalf jumped towards him, placing himself in front of Pippin to fight off the Orcs. 'This is no place for a Hobbit!' he shouted, fighting off more Orcs. One approached Gandalf from behind, and Pippin finally reacted, drawing his sword and stabbing the Orc, killing him. He pulled his sword back, looking at the blood smearing the steel in shock. 'Guard of the Citadel indeed!' Gandalf said smiling at Pippin in gratefulness. Pippin looked back, his eyes smouldering. 'Now, back up the hill quickly. Quick!' Gandalf ordered him.

Pippin turned away to run up the steps, his sword still tightly clasped in his hand. He stopped briefly, turning back to Gandalf. 'Where's Draco!?' he asked quickly, looking around expecting Draco to be helping Gandalf, but not seeing him anywhere.

Gandalf nodded out onto the plain at the army. 'He is out there taking them down from the rear. Nothing to worry about Peregrin Took! Now go!' he shouted back in answer, fending off more Orcs. A look of concern came over his face when Pippin looked out at the massive army before he nodded and ran up the steps away from the fighting.

Back at the gates, the Orc bodies piled up when they tried to break down the gates with a battering ram. Gothmog walked up to them, pushing some of the still-living Orcs out of the way. 'What are you doing you useless scum?' he asked them, scoffing at them.

'The door won't give. It's too strong,' one of the Orcs answered as more Orcs were killed by the Archers, their bodies piling up in heaps.

'Get back there and smash it down!' Gothmog ordered it angrily, grabbing it and pushing it towards the gate.

'But nothing can breach it!' the Orc argued back.

Gothmog paused, staring at the Orc angrily before a horrible smirk spread across his face. 'Grond will breach it!' he stated, turning towards the Orcs. 'Bring out the wolf's head,' he ordered to them, and they turned back to pass on the order.

Before long the Orcs moved out of the way while some animals parted through them struggling to pull a massive piece of equipment while Trolls struggled to push it from behind. The Orcs thumped their weapons on the ground while they chanted, 'Grond, Grond, Grond, Grond, Grond!' This chanting attracted Gandalf's attention, and he looked on in concern from the battlements. 'Grond, Grond, Grond, Grond!' they continued to chant while the animals and Trolls pulled forward another battering ram with a huge wolf's head, a fire lit in its mouth. It was hanging on chains from colossal scaffolding which Orcs, Trolls, and animals were striving to push forward.

Draco looked up from his position to see the battling ram, his eyes widening. 'I am calm. I am heartless. I have no fear whatsoever,' Draco muttered to himself, but inside this was not what he was feeling at all.


	44. Chapter Forty-Three: Tearing the Veil from Grace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter; any familiar dialogue belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson. I only own any characters I have made up and the plot :)

_**Chapter Forty-Three: Tearing the Veil from Grace** _

__Draco held his wand steady while he fired off spells, felling the Orcs and finding it strange how they were not noticing the fall from the ranks. He watched the battering ram getting ever closer to the city. 'What is it, asshole day?' he muttered, firing off more spells. He had taken out many of them, but he was feeling drained. He knew he would not be able to hold up the Glamour for long if his magic failed him. His arm fell limply, and he felt his power draining. The wound pierced with pain and he cried out, wondering why it was hurting once more. He dropped to his knees, grasping his shoulder. 'What the fuck! Why the hell—' he stopped short, being hit by another wave of agonising pain and he closed his eyes, breathing heavily. He felt something stir within him while the Orcs realised something was amiss. They turned to see Draco, his Glamour was gone, but a glow was surrounding him in its stead. His eyes were closed in pain, but they snapped open showing a white glow and the Orcs eyes widened in fear.

Draco felt time slow down when he stood majestically and effortlessly, summoning a sword to him and slashed away at the Orcs without batting an eyelid while firing spells at others. On the back of his shoulder, the Greenleaf glowed green, pulsing power through him…

An Uruk-hai ran towards him, and he smirked at it maliciously, pointing his wand at it and stunned it when it got within a metre of him. He quickly spun around upon sensing movement behind him and used the Killing Curse on the Orc trying to attack him from behind. He turned when something big headed his way, seeing a Troll running towards him. He smiled, raising the sword in his hands and whispered a spell making the sword burst into flames. He ran at the Troll, jumping up onto its club and towards its shoulder, bringing the sword down, and slashing it across its shoulder blades, causing it to scream in agony. It fell to the ground, and Draco jumped off of it, landing next to its head. It glared at him, so he raised his wand, killing it with the Killing Curse. He heard screeches from above and looked up to see one of the Ringwraiths heading towards him. He got back into a fighting stance, his sword and wand at the ready when it swooped down towards him…

Gandalf watched all this from the battlements, and his eyes widened in wonder. Draco took the Ringwraith down without even breaking a sweat. 'So, it is true,' he muttered before ordering the Archers to aim for the Trolls and Orcs pulling Grond towards the City.

oOoOo

Meanwhile, by the river, ships were sailing towards the shores of Gondor with mercenaries aboard them. Aragorn and his three companions waited for them, and when they reached it, Aragorn held his sword straight up in front of him. 'You may go no further,' he presaged them indomitably, slashing Andúril out in front of him, the steel singing. The Boson on the ship stood in response, looking at him contemptuously. 'You will not enter Gondor,' Aragorn commanded them, fire flashing in his eyes in warning.

The Boson scoffed at him. 'Who are you to deny us passage?' he asked, his eyes trained on the sword.

'He is the King!' Hermione yelled to them. Aragorn placed a hand on her shoulder gently and looked at her, conveying with his eyes to let him handle this. She looked back at him and nodded, stepping back to stand behind Legolas. He reached back, squeezing her hand, his attention on what was happening around him. Hermione took her wand out, holding it down by her side just in case something went wrong.

Aragorn moved to stand next to Legolas and turned to him. 'Legolas, fire a warning shot passed the Boson's ear,' he told him quietly, and Legolas nodded in acquiescence.

'Mind your aim,' Gimli muttered amusedly, and Hermione glanced at him wondering what mischief he was up to. Legolas frowned at him, fitting an arrow to his bow, and aimed the Boson who was watching in interest. When Legolas released the arrow, Gimli deliberately knocked the bottom of the bow sending Legolas' aim off. The arrow hit a mercenary standing next to the Boson, killing him instantaneously while the Boson stared at his dead comrade in astonishment. Legolas turned and glared at Gimli, while Aragorn and Hermione looked across at Legolas. 'Oh!' Gimli said in fake surprise, placing his hand to his mouth. 'That's it, right, we warned you! Prepare to be boarded!' he shouted to them in what he presumed was a threatening manner.

The Mercenaries laughed. 'Boarded, by you, and whose army?' one of the Mercenaries yelled back insultingly.

Aragorn scowled at them. 'This army,' he countered while the King of the Dead and his Dead Army emerged through him and attacked the ships. The four companions silently praised, watching the King and Army at work.

oOoOo

Meanwhile, in Cirith Ungol, Frodo and Gollum were climbing the steep stairs to the top, finally arriving at the entrance to a dark cave, which Gollum pointed to eagerly. 'In there,' Gollum informed him, taking a step forward before turning back to look at Frodo.

Frodo looked very uncertain while he stared at the dark cave trying to see what was inside. 'What is this place?' he questioned Gollum.

Gollum didn't answer, but instead said, 'Master must go inside the tunnel.'

Frodo shook his head. 'Now that I'm here, I don't think I want to,' he told Gollum, backing away.

Gollum looked almost panicked at the concept. 'It's the only way. Go in… or go back,' he told him, and this seemed to steel Frodo's determination.

'I can't go back,' Frodo said stubbornly, walking into the tunnel. Gollum watched him for a moment silently congratulating himself for using Frodo's resolve against him and followed him in. While they walked through the darkness, an unpleasant smell hit Frodo and he gagged. 'What's that smell?' he asked Gollum while the smell became more pronounced.

'Orcses' filth. Orcses come in here sometimes,' Gollum answered, wrinkling his nose in disgust. They went further into the pitch black of the tunnel. 'Hurry! This way,' Gollum shouted back to him from ahead in the darkness.

Frodo noticed he could only hear his footsteps, realising he was alone. 'Sméagol?' he called out to Gollum.

'Over here!' Gollum called back, his voice faint and echoed back to him.

Frodo stumbled towards the voice, falling against a wall. He placed a hand out onto the wall, getting it stuck on a spider web. 'Ah, aah! It's sticky, what is it?' he shouted out, trying to see the sticky substance on his hand which proved futile.

'You'll see. Oh, yes, you will see!' Gollum called back distantly.

Frodo moved forwards at a slower pace. 'Sméagol?' he called out with no answer. He shouted, 'SMEAGOL! SMEAGOL!' He felt along the wall, realising he was alone and tears welled in his eyes. 'Sam. Harry,' he whispered despondently, walking forward onto some bones. The crunch made him recoil back in terror, and he looked around him to see various animals hanging up in webs. Panic began to build in him, and he ran through the tunnels to get away.

oOoOo

Sam and Harry were climbing back down the stairs dejectedly. Harry was trying his best to show whatever solace he could to Sam who was crying. He ran forward when the Hobbit slipped and fell down the remaining stairs to the bottom. 'Sam!' he shouted when he reached him.

'Ow!' he groaned, trying to sit up. Harry frowned, looking towards something on the rocks beside the Hobbit. Sam followed his line of sight to see the remains of the Lembas bread and their Leaf wrappings. Resentment built within him when he picked one up and stared at it. A thoughtful look appeared on his face before he crushed it in rage, turning to look back up the stairs. Harry was thinking the same while he helped Sam to his feet, the anger stirring within him as well.

oOoOo

Back in the tunnel, Frodo was still running in fear, but tripped on something and fell, getting tangled in webs on the floor. He staggered back in dread, a voice resounding in his head, _'And you Frodo Baggins, I give you the light of Eärendil, our most beloved star,_ ' it said, and Frodo fumbled in his pocket, pulling out the Phial of Galadriel and looked at it. _'May it be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out,_ ' the voice said, and Frodo closed his eyes, trying to remember what Galadriel had told him about it.

It came back to him almost instantly. _'Aiya Eärendil Elenion Ancalimë_!' he whispered **_(A/N Translation: "Hail Eärendil brightest of the Stars!")_**  and he thrust the phial forward, and it blazed forth with a bright light surprising him.

Frodo didn't have time to feel elation when he sensed movement behind him and turned his head slowly to look. He recoiled in horror, leaping away when a huge spider, known as Shelob, advanced on him. Frodo held up the light to her, which she didn't seem to like. She backed away from it, and Frodo used this to try getting away, but he fell over backwards and shuffled away from her on the floor.

She advanced back on him again, but he managed to get back to his feet and thrust the light back at her, making her back off again. While he ran, he fell over again, and Shelob thrust her stinger at him. He retaliated by slashing it with Sting, and jumped up, running off away from her, but Shelob gave chase. He reached an area with a small hole and fell through it, successfully escaping her because the hole was too small for her to fit through, but he also dropped the light in his alacrity. Unable to do anything about it for the moment, Frodo ran away through the tunnel and went head-first into a huge web, suspending him and making him powerless.

'Naughty little fly, why does he cry?' a voice echoed around him and Frodo glared when Gollum appeared in front of him. 'Caught in a web, soon you'll be eaten,' Gollum gloated making Frodo livid. He slashed at the web with Sting when Shelob appeared, stalking up behind him. Gollum's gleeful expression changed to one of apprehension while Frodo slashed away, almost becoming free of the web. Gollum turned and ran away. Frodo broke free of the web, and Shelob was almost upon him, but Sting got caught, so Frodo let it go and ran after Gollum. He managed to escape through a narrow entrance, struggling to release himself from the entangling webs around him. Gollum appeared and jumped on him, grabbing him by the ears painfully. 'Got away did it precious? Not this time. Not this time,' he shouted ominously, trying to grab the Ring.

'NO!' Frodo yelled, and Gollum threw him against the rock face. Frodo groaned in pain but ran back to attack him, pushing him to the floor. He pummelled him while Gollum screeched in distress.

'It wasn't us. It wasn't us,' Sméagol pleaded with him when Frodo grabbed him by the throat. 'Sméagol wouldn't hurt, Master. We promised. You must believe us. It was the precious. The precious made us do it,' Sméagol insisted and the resentment in Frodo's eyes dissipated. He let go of Gollum, falling back against the wall.

He breathed deeply before looking at Gollum who was also lying down, gasping for air. He got to his feet. 'I have to destroy it Sméagol,' he avowed to Gollum who looked up at him. 'I have to destroy it for both our sakes,' he said, turning away from the creature and a nasty grimace appeared on his face.

'NO!' Gollum screamed, launching himself at Frodo, and made them both fall to the ground. Frodo struggled with him but managed to push Gollum straight over the top of his head, and the creature fell to the bottom of the cliff. 'Aaaaaaaaa!' Gollum's scream echoed back to him, and Frodo closed his eyes against the sound.

Frodo slowly got up and stumbled along the path tiredly. He staggered against a rock, tears filling his eyes. 'I'm so sorry Sam,' he whispered miserably, feeling himself falling. 'I'm so sorry,' he whispered again when his knees hit the ground which was covered in grass in broad daylight. He frowned, lifting his head to look around him.

A light ahead of him made him scrunch his eyes up, and Galadriel appeared before him, walking towards him with her arms wide open to him. 'This task was appointed to you, Frodo of the Shire. If you do not find a way, no one will,' she told him, bending down close to him, and offering her hand. He looked at it for a moment and then to her before a look of determination filled his countenance, and he grabbed her hand. She smiled radiantly at him, pulling him upright.

Frodo looked around the dark pass, breathing heavily, and thought about what Galadriel said to him. With a new look of purpose on his face, he walked along the dark path.

oOoOo

Meanwhile, on the plains of Anorien, the Rohirrim soldiers stopped beside a lake. Théoden was speaking to Thranduil and Kulich while Éomer galloped up to them. 'The scouts report Minas Tirith is surrounded. The lower level is in flames. Everywhere, legions of the enemy advance,' he reported to them, glancing towards Kerishiera, Caresia, and Valaria who were standing just to the side.

'Time is against us. Make ready!' Théoden ordered while Thranduil and Kulich made their way over to the Elven women.

Thranduil looked at Kerishiera. 'You should ride a different way. I do not want to see any of you hurt,' he told them, and Kerishiera nodded, reaching up to touch his face gently. Thranduil turned to Valaria. 'Valaria I will trust you to get my family out of here to safety until I send for you?' he asked her and Valaria nodded.

'Of course, my Lord,' she answered, but inside she felt glee. She was already thinking of the many ways she could hurt Legolas and his Mortal using his family.

Thranduil bowed his head to her and touched her cheek. 'Thank you,' he whispered, walking off to make ready his horse.

Kulich paused for a moment and looked at Valaria with a frown. Something was not right about her anymore. Ever since Legolas refused her, she changed, and he didn't think it was for the better. He was just glad he sent his own family to Rivendell to be under the care of Lord Elrond. He didn't think he would have trusted Valaria with them. He shook away his musings knowing he would have to trust her with his Mother and Sister even if he did not like it. 'Keep them safe,' he said to her, and she nodded to him, but glared at his back when he walked away.

'Eternally,' she whispered almost inaudibly making sure Kerishiera and Caresia did not hear her and the three made their way towards their horses.

Over with Éowyn and Merry, she watched the exchange between the Elves from her position which was too far away to hear what was said between them. The glare the dark-haired Elf Maiden gave to Kulich made her feel uneasy. She shook her head, looking at Merry. 'Take heart Merry,' she told him and Merry, who was eating a sandwich, looked up at her. 'It will soon be over,' she said in reassurance.

Merry nodded. 'My lady. You are fair and brave, and have much to live for…' he said, and she looked at him, '…and many who love you. I know it is too late to turn aside. I know there is not much point now in hoping. If I were a Knight of Rohan capable of great deeds… but I'm not. I'm a Hobbit, and I know I can't save Middle Earth. I just want to help my friends, Frodo, Sam, Harry, and Pippin. More than anything I wish I could see them again,' he finished, smiling up at her.

'Prepare to move out!' Éomer shouted, and they looked over at him.

'Make haste. We ride through the night,' Théoden ordered, and a soldier blew a horn after this statement.

Merry and Éowyn exchanged a look. Merry sighed, putting down his sandwich to put his helmet on. He stood from the rock he was sitting on and looked at her when she placed her helmet on too. 'To battle,' she said to him with a small smile.

Merry nodded. 'To battle,' he repeated, following her towards their horse to get ready to leave.

oOoOo

Darkness fell swiftly over Minas Tirith, and the Orcs took to firing catapults with balls of flame over the walls into the city. Gandalf watched worriedly when all the Trolls each pulled on a rope suspending Grond on its scaffolding. They reached the walls of the City, and the Troll pulled the battering ram back while the Orcs chanted. They released the ropes, and it crashed hard into the gate which shuddered with the impact.

'Back to the gate! Hurry!' Gandalf ordered while he and the Archers rushed down to defend the gate when Grond was released a second time, the gate shuddering again with the impact.

'What is Master Draco doing, Mithrandir!' one soldier asked him, finally realising Draco was out fighting by himself.

Gandalf looked towards where Draco was slaughtering the rear ranks of the enemy. 'By understanding himself and acknowledging others, Draco may have recovered a light brighter than any he has yet known...' Gandalf told him, and the soldier nodded, not understanding what Gandalf meant.

oOoOo

Draco looked up from his position at the back of the army, and his eyes glowed even brighter when rage pulsed through him. He slashed at more of the Orcs, battling his way through towards Grond. While he killed countless Orcs, the numbers did not seem to be getting any lower because more appeared in their stead, and he wondered if he was even damaging the ranks.

He was pulled out of his musings when a figure appeared in front of him, and he took a step back for a moment. The figure pulled off his mask revealing the pale, pointed face, and long blonde hair of Lucius who was smirking maliciously at Draco. The glow in Draco's eyes disappeared, and the fatigue hit him, causing him to fall to his knees. 'Pitiful,' Lucius muttered, circling Draco. 'You have not changed, Draco. I am almost ashamed to call you my Son,' he told him while Draco glared up at him.

'You think I care?' Draco answered back, and suddenly Lucius leaned down towards him, his hand connecting with his face. Draco closed his eyes against the stinging on his cheek.

'You dare talk back to me boy?' Lucius spat out, grabbing Draco's hair and pulling his head back. 'You deserve nothing more than pain,' he fumed, letting go of his hair and Draco fell forward onto the ground, unable to lift himself back up for exhaustion. Lucius clicked his tongue when Draco managed to look up at his Father who was holding his wand loosely in his hand. He pointed it at Draco. 'Crucio,' he murmured, and Draco felt the stabs of a thousand burning knives plunging in and out at him speedily. It felt like he was in pain forever when only it was a few seconds, and Lucius lifted the spell. 'That was punishment for disobeying me,' he enlightened Draco, lifting his wand back above his head. 'Now this is for betraying the Dark Lord!' he shouted, and Draco's fear gave him the adrenaline needed to look up at his Father. 'Avada Kedavra!' he shouted, and the green light engulfed Draco. Lucius laughed, but the laugh caught in his throat. He looked down to see a bright white glow emitting from Draco's eyes and the green light surrounding him dissipated. 'What is this!' Lucius shouted in fear when Draco seemed to levitate back to his feet, his sword and wand seemingly materialising back into his hands.

Draco smiled at him maliciously. 'I am going to kill you, old man. You know how to piss me off, you know?' Draco told him menacingly, getting into a fighting stance and advanced at Lucius who backed away in fear…


	45. Chapter Forty-Four: Crusaders of the Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I have made up and the plot :) Everything else belongs to their respective owners.

_**Chapter Forty-Four: Crusaders of the Light** _

__Minas Tirith was looking diverse to what it was like when Pippin first laid eyes on it. He looked out from the high parapet down to the flames and rubble below. Chanting from behind him caused him to turn to see Denethor leading a procession holding a flaming brand, Faramir was being carried on a stretcher behind them.

He frowned at them wondering what was going on when he heard Denethor speak, 'I am Steward of the House of Anárion. Thus, have I walked, and thus now I will sleep,' he alleged gravely, and Pippin ran towards them, watching the procession pass him in astonishment. 'Gondor is lost. There is no hope for men,' Denethor continued while Pippin looked at the White Tree in amazement, seeing a single white bloom appear when they passed along the quiet street to the Tombs of the Kings. 'Why do the fools fly? Better to die sooner than later. For die we must,' Denethor finished when they reached the Tomb bearing Faramir with them. Pippin followed a little behind watching where they were going while Denethor opened the door of the Tomb, leading the procession in behind him. Denethor looked around at the Tomb. 'No tomb for Denethor and Faramir. No long slow sleep of death embalmed. We shall burn like the heathen Kings of old,' he muttered darkly before turning to his followers. 'Bring wood and oil,' he ordered them, and they nodded, hastily making their way out of the Tomb to collect the requested items while Pippin watched in horror.

oOoOo

Meanwhile, down by the gate, Gandalf looked out over the wall to see Draco fighting with someone. He couldn't tell who it was, only that it was a wizard from the spells being fired towards the young Slytherin. Gandalf shook his head; he knew in the state Draco was in he would be able to handle it and turned back to the gate when Grond hammered into it once more. 'Steady! Steady!' Gandalf yelled down to the soldiers when Grond came back once again and, with a mighty crash, the battering ram broke through the centre of the gate. 'You are soldiers of Gondor. No matter what comes through that gate you will stand your ground,' he ordered them, and they nodded frightfully. Grond came back and hit the gate again, bursting it open. Gandalf looked on alarmed when Cave Trolls, brandishing huge maces, charged in. 'Volley!' he roared to the Archers who got into position hastily and took aim. 'Fire!' he ordered them.

The Archers fired their arrows into the Trolls, and the infantry lowered their spears in defence while the Orcs advanced on them. Fierce hand-to-hand fighting between the Gondorions' and the Orcs' started, while the Trolls followed up swinging their maces from side to side, sweeping aside all opposition.

oOoOo

It quickly dawned on Lucius, while he fought with his Son, the spells he would usually use on the boy, which would have a severe effect, absorbed into him giving him more power. He rapidly comprehended he was fighting a losing battle, while this power was present and instead tried to throw him off guard. Nothing was working, and Lucius had the feeling Draco would not show him any clemency in this state. He jumped back hastily to avoid being skewered by Draco's sword, baulking at the vindictive smile which appeared on Draco's face.

'Having fun, Father?' Draco spat, swinging his sword again and hacking at Lucius' wand arm.

Lucius cried out and dropped his wand, his hand coming up to the wound in shock. He looked at his Son. 'You would kill your Father?' Lucius questioned him, trying to use guilt against his Son. 'Just like you sent your Mother to her death?' he added contemptuously, but whatever poise he felt a moment ago vanished when the glow in Draco's eyes became even brighter, his fury feeding him power.

'You dare speak of her!' Draco screamed, advancing on his Father and brought his sword down, stopping it mere inches from his neck. 'Unlike you, who would have used her for your gain, I did not have a choice. She did what she did without giving me a chance to argue. She saved my life, more than what I can say you would have ever done,' Draco edified him furiously.

Lucius' eyes widened in terror when Draco brought the sword back up. 'NO!' Lucius screamed, and Draco stopped.

'Give me one reason why I should not put you out of your misery!' Draco barked back; the sword burst into flame when it was brought upright above his head.

'I am your Father,' Lucius retorted at him in an entreating manner.

'Not good enough!' Draco shouted, and when he brought the sword back down, Lucius dived out of the way barely evading a lethal blow which would have killed him promptly. Draco turned to look at him, and Lucius, breathing heavily, Disapparated away leaving the young man seething in his stead. 'Next time we meet, you are as good as deceased, Lucius,' Draco murmured lividly before turning around when he felt another presence.

The man clapped mockingly while stepping up to him. 'Quite the performance, Draco,' he smirked at the boy when he came closer.

Draco glared at him. 'Who the hell are you?' he catechised him, wondering who this man was. He looked about the same age as himself, but he had never seen him before.

The man stopped clapping and raised his eyebrows in faux aspersion. 'You do not know me? What a disappointment. Everyone else does, I just suppose my new look has thrown them off a little,' he responded, smirking again when he pulled out his wand.

Draco's still glowing eyes enlarged in understanding. 'Voldemort,' he whispered, glaring at the man and getting back into a fighting stance.

'You are going to fight me? I was hoping for a little more competition, to be honest,' Voldemort sighed, pointing his wand at Draco. 'Where is Potter, Draco? Tell me this and I may just be merciful enough to spare your life,' he told him, and Draco sneered at him.

'I haven't the foggiest!' Draco divulged to him. 'Even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you. Merciful is not something which falls into your vocabulary,' he countered maliciously, pointing his wand at him.

Voldemort circled him, much like a predator stalks its prey. 'Pity that. You would have been a valued follower had you obeyed me. A waste really, I have to kill you, and all this power you are showing will have all been for nothing,' Voldemort jeered, raising his wand. 'Avada Kedavra!' he barked and once again the green beam enclosed around Draco, but it seemed to absorb into him making the glow around him even brighter. 'How—' Voldemort broke off in bewilderment and astonishment at this turn of events. He didn't witness Lucius use the Killing Curse on the boy earlier.

'What the fuck is wrong with you, Riddle! Why don't you just die! You despise life, you're miserable all the time, and petrified to enjoy yourself even a little. Face it; you might as well be dead already. Do yourself a favour, and give up!' Draco roared at him causing Voldemort to flinch back in panic when Draco raised his wand towards him. Voldemort smirked at the boy before Disapparating away as Lucius did. 'Cowards!' Draco screamed, staring at the spot Voldemort was standing in for a moment until he realised a Troll was running towards him with a huge mace. Draco sighed. 'More fun…' he muttered, and ran towards the Troll…

oOoOo

Frodo moved along the pathway of Cirith Ungol guardedly, having just been deceived he was far more conscious of his environs. Now he was without help, and he knew he needed to be vigilant. He walked on until he spotted a lookout at the top of the pass and paused fleetingly to look at it. Seeing the coast was clear, he ran towards a rock and hid behind it, looking up at it from over the rock.

Unknown to him, two spider legs emerged from a gap in the rock above him while Frodo moved forward leisurely. The spider snuck up on him from above and behind him. When he paused again, the spider moved directly above him unaware to Frodo whose eyes were fixed on the tower.

He started when he heard a noise and spun around swiftly to look, but he could see nothing out of the ordinary. He continued to look around though, not being naïve there wasn't something out there while Shelob came down behind him with her stinger out. Frodo breathed a sigh of relief and turned around, only to be abruptly stabbed in the chest with her stinger, foam falling from his mouth, and he collapsed to the ground. Shelob immediately wound him up in a binding web covering him from top to bottom.

Sam and Harry rushed into the clearing then, with Sam holding Sting in one hand and the Phial of Galadriel in the other. 'Frodo!' Harry roared, taking his wand out and firing a stunner at the spider which missed, hitting the rock face above her.

'Let him go, you filth! Let him go!' Sam shouted, and Shelob dropped Frodo to the ground. 'You will not touch him again!' Sam barked, advancing on Shelob with Sting, and thrusting the phial at her. 'Come on then, finish it!' he yelled, running towards her and hacked at her face while Harry ran over towards Frodo to see if he was okay. He made to pull the web away from his face, but Shelob knocked him away with one of her huge legs while she struck towards Sam with another and he chopped at her leg. She threw him back causing him to drop the light, and she kicked it away with her leg before advancing on Sam again.

Harry got up off the ground feeling disorientated while Shelob beleaguered Sam down to the ground, pushing him up the wall. 'Sam!' Harry bawled when he got up and pointed his wand at Shelob while she tried to skewer Sam with her pincers. Sam grabbed onto them to stop her and managed to push himself above her while Harry shouted the Cutting Curse at her. She shrieked in agony just when Sam kicked her in the face, and she fell back a little.

Using her pain to his advantage, Sam tried to escape up the rocks, but she grabbed him, and he fell over her back and onto the ground. Harry aimed his wand again shouting the Cutting Curse, and she shrieked when it hit her eyes. She gathered herself for a final pounce on Sam from above, but the Hobbit managed to thrust Sting into her freshly injured eyes, and she fell back in anguish. Sam attacked again with Sting, but she managed to grab it with her pincers and wrestled for it, eventually causing the sword to fly from his hands towards Harry.

'Harry! Grab Sting!' Sam shouted to him, and Harry quickly ran towards it while Shelob knocked Sam forward onto the ground. Harry was just about to grab Sting, but Shelob stepped on it with one of her huge legs stopping him. Sam turned around noticing she was right above him, trying to thrust at him with her stinger. Sam's eyes widened, and he rolled over while she tried to sting him over and over again. When she moved away, her leg let up on Sting which Harry grabbed, and he ran towards Sam. He pointed his wand at her Stinger and used a stunner which efficaciously made it immobile while he gave the sword to Sam who thrust it up into her body. She writhed in pain and Harry grabbed the light, thrusting it at her.

'Back!' Harry shouted, and Shelob retreated backwards, disappearing through a hole. The two companions let out breaths they hadn't realised they were holding.

Sam quickly got to his feet. 'Mr Frodo!' he cried, running to Frodo's side, followed by Harry.

'We need to get that web off his face!' Harry told him, and Sam put Sting down, helping Harry pull the webs away revealing the pale face of Frodo, his eyes wide open. 'No,' Harry whispered, looking upon Frodo who looked as though he was dead. Sam burst out crying while tears welled up in Harry's eyes.

'Oh no! Frodo, Mr Frodo,' he bawled, shaking Frodo before picking him up and cradling him in his arms, crying. 'Wake up. Don't leave us here alone. Don't go where we can't follow. Wake up. Not asleep. Dead,' he cried, cuddling Frodo to him.

Harry looked down when Sting took on a blue tinge. 'Sam!' he said urgently, and Sam looked up when a noise from the pass attracted his attention. 'The Orcs are coming!' he told him, and Sam dropped Frodo back to the ground.

'You get back you scum!' Shagrat barked irately while Sam and Harry looked around hurriedly.

Sam jumped up and moved over to the cave entrance, just behind a rock. 'Mr Harry!' he cried in dread, realising Harry hadn't followed and was still by Frodo's body, pulling the webs away. 'Come on!' he screeched quietly, and Harry finally ran over, managing to hide when Shagrat came down from the pass with some other Orcs following him.

'What's this?' he mused, approaching Frodo lying on the ground unmoving. 'Looks like old Shelob's been having a bit of fun,' he chortled while Harry and Sam watched from the cave entrance.

'Killed another one, has she?' one of the Orcs queried to him.

Shagrat shook his head. 'No,' he responded, poking Frodo with his whip. Harry and Sam's eyes widened in shock. 'This fellow ain't dead,' he educated them.

Harry shook his head. 'Not dead,' he whispered, and Sam tensed beside him.

'She jabs him with her stinger, and he goes as limp as a boned fish aaa… then she has her way with them. That's how she likes to feed. Fresh blood. Get him to the Tower!' he ordered them, and they picked Frodo up, carrying him with them up the pass.

'Samwise you fool,' Sam muttered condescendingly, watching them carry Frodo away.

'You're not the only fool, Sam,' Harry told him grimly, and Sam smiled at him dejectedly.

'This scum will be awake in a couple of hours,' one of the Orcs carrying Frodo yelled back down to Shagrat where he was still standing at the bottom of the stairs.

'Then he'll wish he'd never been born,' he responded, looking around the clearing before following them up the stairs.

Sam and Harry waited for a moment before coming out of their hiding place. 'Let's go,' Harry told him, and Sam nodded while they made to follow.

oOoOo

Pippin watched from behind a pillar while the soldiers lay Faramir down on a bed of sticks and piled wood up all around him. Pippin edged closer while Denethor spoke, 'The house of his spirit crumbles,' he said, holding Faramir's head. 'He is burning. Already burning,' Denethor whispered, kissing Faramir's head.

Pippin couldn't take it anymore. 'He's not dead. HE'S NOT DEAD!' he shouted, running out of his hiding place and pulled the wood away from Faramir, but Denethor grabbed him. 'NO! NO! He's not dead!' he screamed, but Denethor dragged him away along the corridor.

Denethor stopped near the door. 'Farewell Peregrin, Son of Paladin,' he hailed to him.

'NO! NO!' Pippin screamed at him.

'I release you from my service,' he informed him, throwing the Hobbit out of the door. 'Go now and die in what way seems best to you,' he said and closed the door while Pippin looked towards it desperately. 'Pour on oil!' Denethor bellowed in order, and Pippin's eyes widened knowing he had to do something to stop this madness.

Pippin stood and ran down the streets of the city, passing soldiers. 'Come on soldier, move it,' one of the soldiers said to him, pushing the little Hobbit along with him in the opposite direction.

'Hurry along there, hurry along,' another said while Pippin struggled against them trying to find Gandalf.

'Gandalf!' he yelled out while the soldiers ran passed him. 'Where's Gandalf?' he questioned them, but they snubbed him. 'GANDALF!' he screamed out again, trying to find the wizard.

oOoOo

The City was being shredded apart; buildings collapsed onto soldiers and peasants alike while they tried to get away from the fireballs raining down on the city. 'Retreat! The city is breached. Fall back to the second level. Get the women and children out. Get them out. Retreat!' Gandalf barked orders to the soldiers who ran to do Gandalf's bidding.

'Come on, come on!' a soldier bellowed, hurrying people through the gate before closing it.

'Move into the city. Kill all in your path,' Gothmog screeched at the Orcs from outside while they moved into the city killing everyone they came across.

'Take them down!' A soldier yelled while the woman ran past him screaming and trying to get away while the swarming Orcs butchered men.

'Fight! Fight to the last man. Fight for your lives!' Gandalf roared at them, hitting a passing Orc with his staff.

'Gandalf!' Pippin cried, managing to attract Gandalf's attention. 'Gandalf! Denethor has lost his mind. He's burning Faramir alive!' he bawled up to the wizard whose eyes flashed irritably.

He grabbed Pippin by the arm. 'Up! Quickly!' he shouted, swinging him up onto Shadowfax, and galloped towards the upper levels. Suddenly, when they came out of a tunnel, The Witch King, alighted on his fell beast, appeared before them and Gandalf held his staff across the front of him in defence. 'Go back to the abyss! Fall into the nothingness that awaits you and your master!' Gandalf bellowed in authority.

'Do you not know death when you see it, old man?' The Witch King retorted intimidatingly while Pippin screamed, hiding behind Gandalf. 'This is my hour!' He shouted, drawing his sword which burst into flames. Gandalf's staff burst asunder in his grasp, throwing him and Pippin from Shadowfax's back.

'Gandalf!' Pippin cried when the fell beast roared in Gandalf's face. Pippin drew his sword and ran towards it. 'AAAAHHH!' he screamed when the fell beast roared at him, causing him to stop in fear.

Shadowfax cavorted around them while Gandalf looked up from the ground. 'You have failed! The world of men will fall,' he said, lifting his sword to kill Gandalf, but stopped when a horn sounded in the distance. Turning to it, he listened before looking back at Gandalf and then flew off on his beast.

oOoOo

Back on the battlefield, everything seemed to come to a standstill when the horn blew. Gothmog heard it also, turning towards the sound. Draco turned, seeing the Rohirrim lining up against the skyline, the horsemen advancing and a smirk appeared on Draco's face.

Théoden looked down on the battlefield while Éowyn placed her arm around Merry's shoulder. 'Courage Merry. Courage for our friends,' she whispered to him, and Merry nodded, drawing his sword.

Draco's smirk widened, and he killed a few Orcs running towards him, only to stop when Gothmog's voice reached his ears. 'Form ranks you maggots. Form ranks. Pikes in front, archers behind!' he screamed in order while the Orcs prepared to meet them.

Théoden turned to his men. 'Éomer, take your Éored down the left flank,' he ordered him, and Éomer nodded.

'Flank ready!' he shouted back, getting into position.

'Gamling, follow the King's banner down the centre. Grimbold! Take your company right after you pass the wall. Forth and fear no darkness!' he ordered them and they got into position before he addressed the men, 'Arise! Arise riders of Théoden. Spears shall be shaken, shields shall be splintered, a sword-day, a red day ere the sun rises!' he shouted out, encouraging the men while the soldiers all lowered their spears at the ready, and the Orcs lowered their pikes in defence.

Éowyn tightened her hold on Merry. 'Whatever happens, stay with me. I'll look after you,' she promised him, and Merry smiled at her before looking around at all the soldiers.

On the battlefield, Draco looked up at Théoden with a grin before turning around. He looked between them comprehending he was right in the middle of everything and his smile dropped. 'Oh shit,' he muttered, swiftly running away towards the side so he wouldn't be caught by both sides when they plunged into each other.

He looked back up when steel on steel caught his attention to see Théoden riding across the front of the men, running his sword along all of their spears. 'Ride now, ride now! Ride! Ride for ruin and the world's ending! DEATH!' he bellowed out to them.

'DEATH!' they roared back, chanting this for a minute.

'Forth Éorlingas!' Théoden shouted, and the horns were sounded again, and the King led the army forward at a steady walk. They broke into a gallop when they approached the awaiting enemy while the Orc Archers prepared themselves.

When they drew closer, Gothmog gave them a signal. 'FIRE!' he roared, and the Orc Archers released their arrows causing some of the riders to fall, but they continued to gallop on.

'DEEEEAAATH!' Merry screamed out while they continued.

'CHAAAAARGE!' Théoden roared, and the gallop accelerated, and they flew towards the army.

'Fire at will!' Gothmog screamed, and the Archers fired. Gothmog's countenance became one of panic when they came closer.

Draco laughed out loud, waiting to join in the conflict once more. He hacked away at any of the terrified Orcs who ran away if they came anywhere near him. He waited and smirked when the Rohirrim line smashed into the Orcs, trouncing them right, left, and centre. 'Yes!' Draco barked, whispering a spell and his sword burst into flames once more. He ran back into the fray, resuming the slaughter he started.


	46. Chapter Forty-Five: The Legendary Witch King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything…seriously you must know the drill by now!

_**Chapter Forty-Five: The Legendary Witch King** _

__Back in the plains of Anorien, Valaria led her two charges through Firien Wood at a gallop. 'Where are we going, Valaria?' Kerishiera asked her, ducking to avoid the low branches.

'Deep into the forest where we may be safe,' Valaria answered, slowing her horse to a walk.

'We are safe nowhere, and if we stay in these woods, we may become cornered. There is no way out if the enemy surrounds us,' Caresia stated in worry, continuing deeper into the forest.

'I agree. We should go another way,' Kerishiera said, stopping her horse.

Caresia stopped as well, pulling on the reins to turn her horse. 'If we pass the River Entwash and head over the West Emnet to Fangorn we can be protected by the trees. The Ents will see us safe,' Caresia explained, and Kerishiera turned her horse as well.

'Not so fast!' Valaria shouted, and an unseen force threw Caresia from her horse and into a tree.

Kerishiera turned to look at her in shock. 'What is this magic! Valaria!' she shouted while another force held her in place.

'You will listen to my words, my Lady, or suffer the consequences. I doubt Legolas or your precious Mortal will be happy to find your scattered remains about this Wood,' she threatened while Caresia looked back in alarm, the force strangling her and she was finding it hard to breathe.

Kerishiera looked at Valaria. 'I looked upon you like a Mother would a Daughter. I took you under my wing when your parents perished. Why do you turn your heart to darkness, Valaria? Speak, and you shall be heard,' Kerishiera said to her, pleading to know what happened to the sweet Elf-Maiden Valaria was in younger days.

Valaria smirked malevolently. 'The Mortal must be sent away, my Lady. I believe she will be the death of Legolas. You and I both know it is I he is supposed to spend eternity with, and he will see this before long,' she told her and Kerishiera's eyes widened in scepticism at her bold proclamation.

Caresia felt tears prick her eyes, struggling to breathe. 'Legolas is as good as dead if she is sent away!' she shouted while the force suspending her lifted and she fell to the ground painfully. The force returned, keeping her in the agonising position she landed in. She looked up when Valaria dismounted her horse and walked towards her, indignation in her darkened eyes. 'You are a shell of your former self. Your soul has turned to darkness instead of the beauty in light,' Caresia whispered softly and forlornly, looking up at the Elf who she once envied for her carefree nature, love for others, and the beauty in all things.

'You are speaking ill words Caresia, ones which will see you tortured rather than a swift execution,' she warned, but Caresia would not be silenced.

'Hermione is his reason to live!' Caresia cried, trying to make Valaria apprehend what her actions would do if they were to be separated. 'Even if you end our lives it will not change! He will abhor everything you are and as magnanimous as Legolas is, he will never exonerate you this ignominy to our people!' she cried before falling silent and awaiting the torture which was sure to follow.

Valaria smacked her across the face. 'You are treading on deep water, Caresia, where swimming would not be your strong point. You will drown in those words,' Valaria promised spitefully before turning to Kerishiera. 'Only you, My Lady, have the power to rid us of the Mortal who will bring nothing but a plague to our people. Send her away from here, never to see or speak to him again. Exile her and send Legolas expeditiously to the Undying Lands where his travail will end, and he will know contentment once more without her,' Valaria beseeched to her, but Kerishiera only looked back warningly.

'You can torture me or kill me, Valaria, but I will never maim my Son when it comes to his happiness,' Kerishiera snapped resolutely.

Valaria glared at her. 'You will regret those words when he fades agonisingly because the little bitch has left him for dead! I would and could make him happy! Why do you deny to see this now!' Valaria screamed at her, but Kerishiera did not even flinch.

'I will not, for I know the Lady Hermione would not harm him. I have looked into her heart and soul; she is the very epitome of goodness, and she loves Legolas more than words can say. Your words are empty threats, Valaria. You will succumb to darkness, and we will not accept you back if you attempt anything untoward which will hurt the Lady Hermione or Legolas,' Kerishiera advised her before looking ahead.

Caresia realised the force was lifted and silently stood up, pulling her bow from her back. Kerishiera noticed this but did not look at her to avoid Valaria having any indication of this. 'Then I will kill you!' Valaria screamed, withdrawing a dagger with something black smeared across the tip of the blade.

Caresia raised her bow and swung it down hard, hitting Valaria across the head. The dark Elf fell to the ground. Caresia quickly got some of the Elven Rope Legolas gave her not so long ago and tied Valaria's wrists and legs up. 'Mother, are you hurt?' Caresia enquired of Kerishiera, running to her side.

Kerishiera dismounted her horse and touched her Daughter's cheek gently. 'No, I am unharmed. You took a severe fall, Caresia,' she whispered, checking her Daughter for any harm.

Caresia smiled. 'I am fine,' she answered before looking back down at the bound, unconscious Elf. 'What will we do with her, Mother?' Caresia queried, and Kerishiera went into one of her pouches and withdrew a green phial. 'What is this?' Caresia probed her when Kerishiera lifted Valaria's head and tipped the contents of the phial into her mouth, holding her head up until the potion disappeared.

'A powerful sleeping draught, Liosdin,' Kerishiera replied, and Caresia looked at her in stunned amazement.

'Mother, was Liosdin the right choice? The potion can put a Mortal to sleep for years and an Elf to sleep for months!; she said in concern, taking in the dark Elf who fell into a deep sleep.

'Not for months, Caresia. She will sleep for but a week. The draught I gave her was a watered-down version of the original potion,' Kerishiera told her and Caresia nodded in understanding.

'Should we leave her here? Let the enemy find her?' Caresia enquired, hoping her Mother would not try to see the good in this one as she did with everyone, even the Dwarves. After Valaria's display of unadulterated evil, she trusted her mother would not be so compassionate.

Kerishiera looked at her Daughter. 'No, we take her with us. Once I have informed Thranduil of her ill tidings towards Legolas and the Lady Hermione he will see fit to deal with her as she should be. Once he is enlightened to her threats towards us, he may execute her where she stands,' Kerishiera explicated, and a smile appeared on Caresia's beautiful face.

'One can only hope,' she whispered, not missing the twinkle appearing in her Mother's eyes for a transitory moment.

'For now, we will do as you advocated, and head for Fangorn to seek sanctuary with the Ents. They will show us fortification until the war has ended. Come, we must fly,' she told her, and they picked Valaria up, securing her to her horse and mounted their own.

Caresia pulled on the reins of Valaria's horse and brought her towards her own. _'F_ _ollow us, Raya, follow us,_ ' she whispered, and the horse seemed to nod in understanding. Caresia let go of the reins, following her Mother while Raya, bearing the unconscious Valaria, followed behind them.

oOoOo

Back in Minas Tirith, Denethor stood on the bed of wood above his Son in the Tombs of the Kings and emptied a jug of oil over his head, covering Faramir also. 'Set a fire in our flesh!' Denethor bellowed above Faramir, extending his arms out to his side and the obeying soldiers with him advanced on the pyre with torches in their hands.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Gandalf rode in on Shadowfax, Pippin in front of him, and Denethor turned to look at them. 'Stay this madness!' Gandalf roared at him, but Denethor only jeered back snidely.

He grabbed a torch from one of the soldiers who stopped and stood with it in his hands facing Gandalf. 'You may triumph in the field of battle for a day, but against the power that has risen in the east, there is no victory!' He barked, dropping the torch on the timbers which caught alight instantly. Having lost his staff, Gandalf quickly snatched a spear off one of the guards at the door and galloped up to the pyre, knocking Denethor off it onto the floor. Pippin promptly jumped off from the back of Shadowfax onto the top of the pyre and struggled to roll Faramir onto the floor. He finally managed before jumping off himself and hastily used his hands to douse any flames which caught on Faramir.

'As many praise those who make mountains from molehills as vilify them,' Gandalf spat at Denethor when he jumped up from the ground.

'NOOOOOO! You will not take my Son from me!' he shouted, tackling Pippin and struggled with the small Hobbit on the ground.

'NO! Aaahhh!' Pippin shouted, trying to get away from the mad Steward.

Gandalf rode up on Shadowfax who kicked Denethor away back onto the pyre. 'Faramir!' Denethor called out in incredulity when Faramir opened his eyes then and looked at his Father in bewilderment. 'Aaaaaahhhh!' Denethor screamed when he caught on fire. He jumped off the pyre in agony, running up the corridor and all the way along the forecourt to the end of the parapet where he fell off in a ball of flames.

'So passes Denethor, Son of Ecthelion. Life is but a passing dream, but the death which follows is eternal,' Gandalf spoke, lowering his eyes before turning to check on Faramir. Pippin sat back against the wall, looking out to where Denethor ran out in flames knowing even ties of blood can become frayed, filling one with uncertainty.

oOoOo

On the battlefield, Théoden and his men were all fighting on horseback, taking out the Orcs effortlessly. They knew they were winning and this encouraged the men even more. 'Drive them to the river,' Éomer ordered the Rohirrim, and they chased the fleeing Orcs towards the river.

Théoden paused when Draco made his way over to him. 'Master Draco?' he asked in astonishment.

The light still glowing in Draco's eyes faded and he fell to his knees in enervation. 'That would be me,' he whispered, falling onto his back in fatigue and finally resting after his constant fighting.

'Are you well?' The King asked him while Éomer made his way over to them.

'My Lord, what would you have me do?' he asked him, looking at Draco with a frown.

'Make safe the city,' he ordered him, and Éomer nodded before signalling for some of his men to follow. Théoden turned back to Draco who was quietly humming to himself on the ground. 'Master Draco, are you quite well?' he enquired again.

Draco shook his head. 'Alas, I am not… I am so bloody tired. I have been fighting like a bastard waiting for your slow-moving asses to get here. Man, I think I may have pulled something…' he muttered back and stretched his back, cracking sounds coming from it which made Théoden cringe.

Théoden nodded. 'My apologies, we got here as swiftly as we could. How long have you been fighting out here?' he asked him in curiosity.

Draco looked at his wrist before realising he didn't have a watch. 'I dunno maybe a day… or a night… or both. Beats me if I remember anymore,' Draco responded, letting out a sigh and started snoring softly.

Théoden shook his head, and one of the Rohirrim rode up to them. 'How can he sleep when enemies are still lurking?' He asked in bewilderment, watching Draco with his eyes closed, pick up his wand and shoot it in a random direction. They both looked over to see an Orc fall to the ground from where it was moving to attack one of the horsemen. They turned back to Draco in amazement while the boy hugged his wand to him, a relaxed smile on his face.

Théoden laughed. 'He is full of surprises it would seem,' he said jovially, but it was short-lived when a thumping sound attracted Théoden's attention. He turned, staring with his mouth dropping open at what was approaching them. A line of Mûmakil were moving towards the Rohirrim hurriedly, one of the Haradrim steering the Mûmakil sounded a horn while they charged towards the Rohirrim. 'Re-form the line! Re-form the line!' Théoden shouted, and the Rohirrim hastily got back into their lines.

Draco sat up, looking at the oncoming Mûmakil with indifference. 'Never a moment's peace,' he muttered, struggling to his feet. 'Oh right come on then you herd of large elephants, I'll take you on with my eyes closed!' he barked while Théoden glanced at him in concern speculating if the boy was severely overdoing it.

He had no time to worry about the boy when the Mûmakil line closed in on them. 'Sound the charge. Take them head-on. Chaaarge!' he bellowed, and the Rohirrim charged towards the Haradrim. When they reached the line, the Mûmakil swayed their tusks from side to side ploughing into the Rohirrim and throwing them up into the air, trampling all the others who could not avoid them.

Draco closed his eyes and felt the power build in him once more knowing this last stretch would probably kill him. He knew he was pushing himself to a dangerous level of exertion. He shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts, believing he would live to see another day. He opened his glowing eyes when the Mûmakil were nearly upon him, and he moved to avoid the tusks, slashing at their legs with his flaming sword. He repeated this action to two more while he ran towards another with no fear plaguing him.

The Rohirrim bravely moved in close, riding between the deadly feet of the Mûmakil. They fired arrows and slashed at the Mûmakil with the swords and spears, while the Haradrim retaliated by shooting their arrows from the canopies on the back on the enormous creatures. The battle became more intense while many Rohirrim were slaughtered. A particularly nasty looking Haradrim man steered his Mûmakil, looking like he was thoroughly enjoying butchering the Rohirrim.

They ploughed on, attacking the Mûmakil from underneath with arrows. 'Cut him down!' one of the riders shouted when Éomer realised they needed to kill the Haradrim men controlling the beasts. He hoisted his spear and threw it at the Haradrim controller, killing him, and he fell. His control on the Mûmakil's ear failed which made the creature turn and crash into another one next to it. When the barbed wire slashed excruciatingly at each other from their tusks, the two Mûmakil fell dead, defeated.

Merry laughed when he saw this, but quickly turned serious again when Éowyn steered their horse to weave between the Mûmakil's legs. 'Take the reins, pull him left!' she shouted to Merry, handing him the reins nippily, snatching a sword off of an Orc who was about to take out one of the Rohirrim from behind, while they galloped passed it. 'LEFT!' she screamed, and Merry steered the horse to the left, weaving between the Mûmakil. They came between the back legs of one and Éowyn slashed with both swords across each leg causing the Mûmakil to fall, and they slowed down to avoid being crushed by the enormous creature.

Draco watched this, appraising the soldier for their work when something came up behind him. He turned to see one of the Uruk-hai, an axe in his hand. 'You're going down!' it said, and Draco sneered at it.

'I'm going up!' Draco barked back, jumping up onto the Mûmakil he just took down.

'If I were you, I'd give up!' the Uruk-hai yelled up to him, trying to follow.

'If you were me, I'd be ugly,' Draco answered, pulling out a spear protruding from the creature's side and threw it at the Uruk-hai, impaling it. 'Another victory goes to the fantastic Slytherin with great hand-eye coordination!' he congratulated himself, imitating someone who would judge a fight. 'Thank you, thank you!' Draco said, bowing mockingly to no one. He looked around at the massacre he created and sighed. He jumped off the creature, whistling while he edged away from it, pretending he never caused it.

He looked around when Éomer rode past him. 'Aim for the heads!' he shouted, firing an arrow at a Mûmakil's head causing it to rear up on its back legs roaring in pain.

'Bring it down! Bring it down! Bring it down!' Théoden shouted, and they fired at it. The creature fell backwards towards Éowyn and Merry.

The horse reared up in fright, falling over and spilling them off in the process. The Mûmakil fell towards Éowyn who rolled away managing to avoid being crushed at the last minute, and she looked around. 'Merry!' she shouted and tried to look for him, but she was thwarted when some Orcs attacked her, and she fought back fiercely.

Merry emerged from behind the Mûmakil coughing dust from his throat, but he stopped when an Orc spotted him and attacked him. Merry drew his sword, fighting it off and several others who were joining in the fight. He killed them all until one managed to pick him up, but this did not hinder him, and he slashed at the Orcs throat, eventually stabbing him several times causing it to let him go.

Éowyn noticed him and smiled in relief while she fought off the Orcs and Gothmog who tried to attack her from behind. She rid herself of the nuisance Orcs before punching Gothmog, and he fell to the ground.

oOoOo

Within the City, the Witch King flew overhead on his fell beast while a Troll attacked the locked door with his mace. On the other side of the door, the Gondorion soldiers stood at the ready, while Gandalf and Pippin sat to one side together leaning against the wall. They made sure Faramir was safe above, being tended to by a Healer before making their way down to help defend the door.

Pippin turned and looked up at Gandalf. 'I didn't think it would end this way,' Pippin said solemnly while the Troll continued to batter at the door with his mace.

Gandalf turned to him. 'End? No, the journey doesn't end here. Death is just another path, one that we all must take. Only those with the courage and wisdom to know their strength can triumph over the greatest of foes. Never abandon a dream. There is always a path as long as one doesn't give up,' Gandalf assured him, and Pippin listened intently. 'The grey rain-curtain of this world rolls back, and all turns to silvered glass, and then you see it,' he paused to build a little suspense.

'What? Gandalf? See what?' Pippin asked him.

'White shores and beyond, a far green country under a swift sunrise,' he finished, smiling at Pippin.

'Well…' Pippin said, smiling back at the wizened wizard, '…that's not so bad,' he answered, and Gandalf lay his head back against the wall.

'No. No, it isn't. The wishes of the living... The suffering of those who grant them... Dreams are the great equaliser,' Gandalf informed him, looking over at the soldiers who were trying to prevent the enemy breaking through. He turned back to Pippin with a nod of encouragement to the Hobbit. Pippin smiled and closed his eyes, trying to gain more courage.

oOoOo

Back on the battlefield, the Rohirrim were still trying to fight off the Mûmakil, and Théoden galloped towards them. 'Rally to me! To me!' he shouted, raising his sword up. A screech from above attracted his attention and the Witch King caught up to him, and the fell beast grabbed Théoden and his horse in its mouth, throwing them both back down.

Éowyn watched in horror when the fell beast landed and moved towards the stricken horse and Théoden. 'Feast on his flesh,' the Witch King ordered, and Théoden looked up from the ground, unable to move. He was trapped under the horse, and the beast moved towards him.

Éowyn jumped in the way, preparing to defend Théoden. 'I will kill you if you touch him,' she yelled resolutely.

The Witch King laughed mockingly. 'Do not come between the Nazgûl and his prey,' he warned, and the beast lunged at her. She sidestepped what could have been a fatal attack and cut off its head. The beast fell, and the Witch King turned towards her while she picked up a wooden shield and approached him. He laughed again before swinging the massive mace he was wielding at her, but she managed to avoid it several times. He eventually caught her off guard, hitting the shield which shattered and broke her arm. She fell to the ground, looking up when he towered over her intimidatingly, and she felt her first stab of fear since the battle started.

oOoOo

The Orcs who ran towards the river, fleeing for their lives, stopped when the ships drew up towards them. 'Late, as usual, pirate scum,' one of the Orcs muttered, pushing through the others towards the ships. 'There's knife-work here needs doing. Come on you sea rats, get off your ships,' he ordered irritably, pulling out a dagger, ready to make them aware of what happens when they are late.

They were all shocked when it was not pirates who jumped off the ship, but Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, and Hermione and they all backed away flabbergasted at this. They approached the Orcs. 'There's plenty for the both of us, may the best Dwarf win!' Gimli shouted, brandishing his axe towards the Orcs. The Dead Army materialised from behind them and charged at the Orcs who were moving back in fear and astonishment. They were overrun quickly by the Dead Army who killed them all.

oOoOo

Meanwhile, back on the battlefield, Éowyn looked up at the Witch King who reached down and grabbed her by the throat, lifting her off the ground easily. 'You fool! No man can kill me. Die now!' he screamed in her face while Merry, unnoticed behind the Witch King, stabbed him behind his knee causing him to drop Éowyn and fall to his knees. Merry groaned in agony, holding the arm which stabbed the Witch King. He fell back and Draco, noticing this, made his way over to him to check if he was alright.

Éowyn stood and removed her helmet before the Witch King. 'I am no man!' She barked and thrust her sword into the space in his helmet where his face should be. It sparked while he roared and the sword flew back out. Éowyn fell to the ground, and the Witch King folded in on himself, screaming while he disappeared.

'Ugh! It smells like a whale... ate some cabbage... and died in your mouth... like a year ago!' Draco quipped at the cloak on the ground which used to be the Witch King, causing Éowyn and Merry to chuckle from their positions on the ground.


	47. Chapter Forty-Six: Our Darkest Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing…except for the plot and my characters…

_**Chapter Forty-Six: Our Darkest Days** _

__It was not long before Aragorn, and his three companions made it to the battlefield to join in the fray. Draco ran towards them, grabbing onto Legolas who looked at him in surprise. 'What's happening to me!' he gasped while the light faded from his eyes and he face-planted the ground in exhaustion. Legolas leaned down, frowning at the boy while he patted his head before making his way into the battle.

Hermione watched Legolas run off before stopping next to Draco. She rolled him over, watching while he breathed heavily. 'What are you doing?' Hermione questioned him, looking down on him.

'Losing,' he responded cryptically, opening his eyes to look at her.

'I don't understand you!' Hermione countered in frustration before leaving him on the ground.

'Neither do I,' Draco sighed, struggling to get onto his feet and stumbling after her. 'Hermione, wait!' he yelled at her, and she turned, sticking her middle finger up at him. 'Oh, obscene finger gestures from such a pristine girl,' Draco muttered, catching up to her and grabbing her arm. 'Look, whatever I did I'm sorry,' he shrugged, and she looked at him.

'What was wrong with you? Why do you look like you're ready to drop?' She enquired of him, wondering if he would answer her for once with a straight answer.

Draco looked up when a Mûmakil thundered towards them. 'Is this the time?' He asked her, shifting from one foot to the other nervously. She looked at the approaching creature as well.

'I guess not,' she muttered, pulling out her wand and pointing it at the canopy. 'Reducto!' she shouted, and the canopy burst into flames. Draco ran forward towards two of the Rohirrim who were near it to warn them.

'Guys! Watch out!' he shouted, and they turned. The canopy fell off the Mûmakil landing on one of them, his helmet flying off and the other was thrown away from the impact. The Mûmakil changed direction and sped past them towards a horde of Orcs who were heading over to kill them only to get slaughtered by the Mûmakil.

Gimli ran over to them, looking at the massacre they caused while Hermione stared with wide eyes. 'What happened here?' Gimli questioned them while Hermione just shook her head in wonder before looking at her wand.

Draco sighed. 'I tried talking to these guys, and then there was a shield, a toupee, and the canopy on that giant elephant exploded... now one's bald, one's most likely got a concussion, and they're both unconscious!' he answered in quick response. Hermione looked at him in disbelief, and Gimli just shook his head in laughter before taking off to join in the fight.

Hermione looked at him. 'You know that's not what happened,' she muttered, unable to stop a nervous giggle from escaping her when she looked at him.

Draco grinned at her. 'Just making light of a horrible situation,' he answered, turning to her and hugging her. 'It's good to see you by the way,' he whispered to her, and she hugged him back. He smiled at her before taking her hand and pulling her into the battle.

They managed to catch up with Legolas and Gimli who were taking down the remaining Orcs, Haradrim, and Mûmakil. Hermione ran over to Legolas while he counted the arrows he was shooting. 'Fifteen, sixteen,' he said, loading another one and giving Hermione a quick kiss. He fired it and took off to kill a couple more with his daggers making Hermione giggle. She then remembered they were in the middle of a fight and pointed her wand, stunning a few of the Orcs running towards her.

Draco jumped up onto a fallen Mûmakil while Orcs surrounded him and one of the remaining Trolls advanced towards him. Draco tilted his head at the Troll. 'Sure, he looks scary on the outside, but those types are usually big softies, don't you think?' he asked the Orcs who growled at him in answer while they made their way up to him. 'You guys are no fun,' he pouted and ducked when the Troll swung its mace at him. 'Whoa! Hey, hey, calm down!' he said, realising he should probably do something. He sent a Reductor at the Troll which hit its mace, shattering it and killing many of the Orcs. 'Well that was disgusting,' he muttered, flicking Orc residue off his clothes. He stunned a few of the others and sent Fiendfyre towards the Troll which killed it slowly. 'If you'll excuse me, I have some shit to attend to!' Draco shouted, jumping off the opposite side of the Mûmakil away from the few remaining Orcs. He ran back over to where Aragorn was fighting and killing around ten or so Orcs who were surrounding him.

Near to where they were fighting, Éowyn crawled towards Théoden while looking around for her charge. 'Merry!' she called out with no answer, but this attracted Gothmog's attention, and he limped towards her. She heard him approaching and turned to see what or who it was, crawling faster when she realised it was Gothmog. Aragorn drew closer to her when the Orcs pushed him in her direction, but he fended them off while Éowyn reached for Théoden's sword, but it fell away from her fingers and Gothmog closed in on her.

Gothmog appeared above her, and she closed her eyes awaiting the pain followed by the darkness she knew was to come, but opened them when Aragorn and Gimli both attacked him at the same time, sword and axe skewering him and he fell. They ran past, unaware she was there and headed over to where Legolas and Hermione were back to back attacking the Orcs. Hermione was firing spells in every direction while Legolas shot arrows.

'Legolas!' Aragorn shouted attracting the Elf's attention to him. He pointed out a Mûmakil heading straight towards them, and Legolas nodded.

Draco grabbed Hermione out of the way of being crushed while Legolas ran towards it, jumping onto its tusk. He swung onto its front leg and then onto its back leg, using the arrows which were already protruding out of it to climb up on top of the animal. He calmly loaded his bow and shot arrows at the occupants. 'Thirty-three, thirty-four,' he counted while the Haradrim advanced towards him. He fought them off, dropping them down off the animal.

Legolas grabbed a rope and swung down to the side of the animal, slashing twice at the straps with one of his daggers and the whole construction slipped sideways, tipping off the occupants of the canopy. Legolas held onto the rope which pulled him back to the top again, and he let go. Draco grabbed Hermione when it nearly fell on top of her and glared at Legolas who was standing on the Mûmakil alone. He looked back at them in shock at what just happened, realising he could have killed them both or at least fatally wounded them. He breathed a sigh of relief knowing they were okay. He promised himself he would make it up to Hermione later and he moved towards the Mûmakil's head, fitting three arrows to his bow. He aimed them down at its head and fired them into its skull. While the Mûmakil staggered and dropped to the ground dead, Legolas slid down its trunk landing safely on the ground in front of Gimli and nodded to him.

Gimli baulked at him. 'That still only counts as one!' he insisted while Legolas rolled his eyes and they continued fighting.

Draco helped Hermione up while she stared at Legolas in shock. 'And to think that could have been you,' Draco sighed, pointing to the canopy and Haradrim soldiers scattered about it.

'If we live through this, remind me to thank you,' Hermione muttered, picking up her wand and ran after Legolas and Gimli, followed closely by Draco who was shaking his head in amusement.

Aragorn shook his head at the banter having overheard them, continuing to fight the Orcs. 'Come on then, come on!' one of the Orcs shouted at him, and he killed it swiftly before killing all the others around him. He paused briefly to look around at the massacre on the battlefield. His attention was drawn to the Army of the Dead taking down a Mûmakil before they moved into the city, killing all the Orcs they could find.

Over to another side of the battlefield, Thranduil, and Kulich were fighting the Orcs who were surrounding them. Thranduil paused and turned to his Son. 'Kulich, once a chance presents itself, I want you to ride swiftly and track down Kerishiera, Caresia, and Valaria. This battle is drawing to a close, and they will be much better protected within Minas Tirith once it is over,' he told him, and Kulich nodded while they fought off the remaining Orcs. Kulich swung up onto a stray horse near to them while Thranduil grabbed the reins. 'Godspeed, my Son,' he told him, and Kulich nodded, galloping away on the horse at great speed. 'See them here safely,' he whispered, before turning back to the battle.

oOoOo

Éowyn lay breathing heavily for a moment, having almost lost her life a few moments ago. She rolled back onto her front and struggled to crawl towards Théoden again who was still trapped beneath his horse. She finally reached him, tears in her eyes when she stroked his face, and he raised a gloved hand to hers. 'I know your face, Éowyn,' he whispered, and she smiled down at him, her tears falling. 'My eyes darken,' he articulated to her and her smile faded.

'No, no. I'm going to save you,' Éowyn promised him.

'You already did. Éowyn, my body is broken. You have to let me go,' he expressed to her, stroking her tearstained cheek gently.

She shook her head softly, not wanting to heed his words. 'No,' she whispered to him.

'I go to my Fathers, in whose mighty company, I shall not now feel ashamed,' he whispered, looking at her. 'Éowyn,' he choked out before drawing his last breath and let death embrace him while Éowyn lowered her head over him crying.

Meanwhile, outside the walls of the city, Gandalf and Pippin moved forward to look at the Army of the Dead where they stood in front of Aragorn. 'Release us!' the King barked irately, looking at him.

Gimli shifted nervously from behind Aragorn. 'Bad idea! Very handy in a tight spot these lads, despite the fact they're dead,' Gimli advised him, but Aragorn just frowned at him.

'You gave us your word!' the King of the Dead roared, getting angrier at the Dwarf's words.

Aragorn nodded. 'I hold your oath fulfilled. Go. Be at peace,' he informed him, and the King of the Dead smiled at him in gratitude. A great wind swirled around them, and the Army of the Dead vanished.

Aragorn turned around, noticing Gandalf who bowed low to him. 'You have the heart of a King,' he said, and Aragorn smiled at him.

Pippin moved away from them to join Éomer while they searched amongst the dead. Pippin looked for Merry while Éomer looked for Théoden. Pippin looked down noticing Merry's cloak and picked it up. 'Merry!' he shouted, realising his friend was amongst those fighting.

Everyone's attention was drawn to them when Éomer shouted out in anguish. 'Nooooo!' he ran towards a body on the ground and picked them up, revealing it to be Éowyn. He cradled her in his arms. 'Nooooooo! Noooooo!' he screamed while Aragorn took a step forward realising who it was. He could see him rocking the unmoving Éowyn and tears welled in his eyes while Gandalf looked on, nodding his head forlornly.

oOoOo

Later when night fell, and they managed to get all the wounded to the Houses of Healing, Aragorn and Draco entered. 'Go and help tend to the wounded, Draco,' Aragorn told him, and Draco nodded. He moved off to help a girl about his age by lifting up a bucket of water and ladle, spooning some into her mouth and gently spoke to her.

Aragorn smiled at him before approaching Éomer who was sitting with Éowyn. He looked at her damaged arm and lifted it to observe it closer before placing it down gently. He leaned towards a bowl of water, squeezing the water out of a cloth and bathed her head with it. Éomer watched, sorrow in his eyes when Éowyn let out a heavy breath, opening her eyes to look at Aragorn while he ministered to her.

Éomer turned when Draco started to sing to the girl softly, but his voice seemed to echo about the room. _'With a sigh, you turn away, with a deepening heart no words to say, you will find that the world has changed forever_ ,' he sang, and Aragorn closed his eyes, listening to the sad words. Faramir watched from the door when Éowyn sat up as if the song gave her the reclamation she needed. She walked over to a window to look out, three pairs of eyes watching her while Draco continued to sing. _'And the trees are now turning from green to gold, and the sun is now fading, I wish I could hold you closer_ ,' Draco finished, tears coming to his eyes and he looked at the girl who was smiling at him. Draco smiled back sadly before getting up, deciding he would go and find Hermione.

Éomer stood, watching him leave. 'Stop, Master Draco! I have misjudged you,' Éomer called after him, and he came to stand by the boy who he often snubbed in the past, placing a hand on his shoulder.

'Join the club. We have jackets,' Draco answered, but he grinned at him to show there were no hard feelings and Éomer smiled back despondently.

oOoOo

Night was falling on Minas Tirith while Hermione and Legolas stood on the parapet looking out at the sky, the dark clouds giving way to the stars above. Gandalf watched them with a small smile and Draco came to stand next to him. 'A fearsome strength of unknown depth and a girl toyed with by fate...' Gandalf muttered, and Draco looked up at him enquiringly. 'No matter how faint, when given a small clue... There is nothing to do but accept one's fate,' he sighed, and Draco frowned.

'What are you talking about, Gandalf?' he asked him, his curiosity piqued.

Gandalf glanced sideways at him. 'You have to take a good long look at yourself, Mr Malfoy. There's always something in the deepest reaches of our hearts,' he told him, looking to Legolas' neck where the Evenstar pendant was glowing faintly, and he smiled.

Draco looked back in confusion, having not noticed the pendant glowing. 'I still don't get it,' he muttered, and Gandalf chuckled.

'Take yourself, for example, Mr Malfoy, some lead and some follow. Rules are defined over time within their companionship. At times, it is the free spirit within the confines which inspires all...' he told him, and Draco nodded. 'You were the free spirit within the Fellowship which lifted our spirits even when there was no hope to be seen. Had you not been there, I fear they would have succumbed to the grief they endured,' he told him with a smile.

Draco grinned. 'Meh, just doing what I do best,' he answered, and Gandalf laughed. 'We did well considering how many amongst our numbers we lost, and the fact we didn't have many to begin with,' he said, looking at Gandalf.

Gandalf smiled execrably. 'It was a massacre, Draco. Many are capable of kindness beyond angels, yet we also commit sins which would put a demon to shame...' he told him. 'Pushing these men to their limits was one of those sins,' he disclosed to him.

'I don't think it was a sin,' Draco countered, shaking his head and Gandalf looked at him interestedly. 'It was something we had to do to ensure the men would not fall to panic,' he advised Gandalf, and the old wizard smiled at him. He placed a hand on his shoulder, leading him back inside to give Legolas and Hermione some privacy.

oOoOo

Hermione looked up at the stars, a small smile playing on her lips when a shooting star flew past, and she made a wish at that moment. A gentle caress on her cheek made her look over at the one person who had become her world. He was more important to her than the very air she breathed, and she thanked whatever deity was out there she could have this moment with him before the real war started. Her smile widened when the moon appeared from behind the clouds, and she looked at Legolas, the light making him look almost ethereal.

He sighed, looking at her. 'If I could ask but one thing granted to me, it would be to stop the moon. Stop the moon and make this night and your beauty last forever,' he told her, and she looked away, a blush rising to her cheeks which brought a smile to his face at her display of shyness. Legolas reached up and undid the fasten on the Evenstar pendant before placing it around her neck and tying it. She gave him a mystified mien, her brows knitting together in a frown. 'You should hold onto this at least until this is all over,' he expressed to her, and she nodded, letting him pull her into his embrace. Unknown to both of them the pendant pulsed power like a heartbeat between them.

Once again the choice weighed heavily on her mind and heart when she closed her eyes. Her mind screamed for someone to talk to who would understand, anyone who would be able to sympathise, but she knew even in a perfect world no one would be able to relate to her situation because it was one of a kind.

Hermione pulled away to look at him and in that moment, it was like she subconsciously made her decision without realising it. She spoke her mind. 'I don't want the future. I want the present to stand still. I just want to stay here with you...' she whispered, and she felt something stir within her at these words and Legolas looked at her with surprise. No one ever said the future would be easy, but he believed they both must have seen the glimmer of a dream, somewhere in the sky. The tiniest spark of hope they could change their fate.

'Hermione?' he enquired when she closed her eyes tightly in discomfort and pulled away from him.

He looked down when the Evenstar pendant glowed brightly, pulsing power. 'What's happening?' she slurred before falling into his arms unconscious.

'Hermione!' he shouted, cradling her in his arms, and looking at her in anxiety. Gandalf, Draco and Aragorn, having heard his shout, ran over to them.

oOoOo

Unaware of what was going on above him on the parapet or the bright light, which seemed to be shining like a bright star in the sky, Pippin continued his search for Merry on the battlefield, promising himself he would not stop until he was found. 'Merry!' he called to him. He turned at an answering groan, spotting Merry half-concealed beneath an Orc. He ran over to him and rolled the Orc off the top of him. 'Merry!' he called out in woe, pulling Merry into his arms, and fearing the worst. 'Merry, it's me,' he said, and Merry slowly opened his eyes, looking up at him, blood at the corner of his mouth. 'It's Pippin!' he cried, and Merry smiled faintly.

'I knew you'd find me,' he muttered, heaving out a cough.

'Yes,' Pippin said, not believing he would have done anything else.

Merry frowned. 'Are you going to leave me?' he questioned him dejectedly, and a cough overtook him again.

Pippin shook his head. 'No Merry, I'm going to look after you,' he promised, picking up Merry's cloak and covering him with it.

oOoOo

Meanwhile, in the dark tower of Cirith Ungol, Frodo lay semi-naked on the cold, stone ground with his hands bound in front of him. The remains of some spider webs still wrapped around him. He opened his eyes, trying to remember what happened and get his bearings only to tune in to the voices behind him. Shagrat and Gorbag were sifting through his belonging which they stripped him of as soon as they got him up to the top of the tower. Frodo turned his head when Shagrat picked up Frodo's Mithril shirt, turning it about in the light to admire it.

Gorbag looked up noticing him, and Frodo quickly turned away, lying as still as was humanly possible while he listened. 'Hands off! That shiny shirt, that's mine!' Gorbag shouted, and Frodo heard some struggling and a thump when one of them was pushed away.

'It's going to the Great Eye, along with everything else,' Shagrat retorted, evidently being the one who won the struggle. Frodo, realising what Shagrat was implying, felt dread rise in him, and he reached for the Ring on its chain only to find it was gone.

'I don't take orders from stinking Morgul-rats!' Gorbag shouted, pushing Shagrat against the wall.

Shagrat managed to pull out a sword on him. 'You touch it, and I'll stick this blade in your gut!' he threatened him, and they grappled. Eventually, Shagrat fell across a trapdoor and Gorbag stamped on him, pushing him through it and he fell down the stairs landing amongst the partying Orcs below.

Gorbag looked down at them. 'The scum tried to knife me. Kill him!' he ordered them. The Orcs paused for a moment before trying to attack Shagrat. He managed to knock one out of the window to land far below near to some of the other Orcs on guard down there. They reacted, fighting amongst themselves.

While this was going on, Sam and Harry moved unnoticed towards the tower, listening to the Orcs fighting while they crept up to the tower entrance. They looked at all the dead Orcs in bewilderment. They shared a glance before running into the tower looking about them. Sam was holding Sting and his sword, one in each hand, while Harry had his wand at the ready and the Gryffindor sword in his other hand. They ran up the stairs as swiftly and soundlessly as they could to the higher levels. They stopped when they saw some Orcs heading their way, and Sam noticed his shadow on the wall looked colossal and intimidating. He winked at Harry and roared at the Orcs to pluck up his courage. They stopped and looked at the shadow in alarm before Sam emerged from the stairwell showing them he was only small and they speedily moved to attack him.

Harry sent a Reductor towards the back of the group sending them flying forwards, but the ones in front advanced on Sam to attack him. He was prepared for this and was too quick, stabbing the first one. 'That's for Frodo!' he shouted before approaching the second one, stabbing him and knocking him off the stairs. 'And the Shire!' he barked before pushing the third one over the edge of the stairs. 'And that's for my old Gaffer!' he yelled after him when he fell, and Harry laughed, clapping him on the shoulder.

'Come on,' Harry said, grabbing Sam's arm and leading him up the stairs where Gorbag was escaping with Frodo's Mithril shirt.

Unable to do anything about it for the moment, they continued up the stairs to the top of the tower and hid at the entrance to the room. They watched Frodo struggle with his bonds, trying to escape, and Shagrat appeared behind him. 'Stop your squealing you dunghill rat!' he barked, pulling out a knife. 'I'm gonna bleed you like a stuck pig!' he shouted, and Harry raised his wand towards him to stun him, but Sam had a better idea.

Sam ran up to him and stuck Sting through his chest, the blade glowing blue where it protruded through his chest. Frodo looked up in astonishment. 'Not if I stick you first!' Sam said irritably, and Shagrat fell revealing him to Frodo.

'Sam!' Frodo cried out in relief while Sam pushed Shagrat off the sword. He dropped it and kneeled down in front of Frodo while Harry ran over to them. 'Oh, Sam, Harry, I'm so sorry. Sorry for everything,' he murmured miserably, tears falling from his eyes.

Sam smiled at him. 'Let's get you out of here,' he said, leaning down to help Frodo get the ropes off his hands.

Frodo shook his head. 'It's too late. It's over. They've taken it, Sam. They took the Ring!' he sat up, looking at Sam in remorse.

'Begging your pardon but they haven't,' Sam reassured him, looking up at Harry who stood up and Frodo looked at them with a frown. He pulled the Ring from his pocket, holding it out on its chain in front of Frodo. 'We thought we'd lost you. So, Harry took it, only for safekeeping,' Sam told him, and Harry held out the Ring to Frodo.

Frodo took the Ring from Harry, placing it back around his neck while Sam looked at the Ring eccentrically. Frodo frowned, realising what was going through his mind. 'You must understand, Sam. The Ring is my burden. It will destroy you,' he whispered to him, and Sam snapped out of his musings, nodding.

Frodo held onto the wall to steady himself, and Harry took his arm to help him, but Sam stood back watching Frodo with a suspicious expression on his face. 'Come on Mr Frodo. We'd best find you some clothes. You can't go walking through Mordor in nowt but your skin,' he enlightened him, and Frodo nodded.

Harry helped Frodo sit back down before he and Sam looked around for something to disguise the two of them in. They eventually found some dead Orcs near the other side of the room, so Harry and Sam relieved them of their armour before heading back over to Frodo. The two Hobbits changed and looked at Harry curiously because he hadn't adorned the armour. 'I can use a Glamour,' he muttered, holding up his wand to them and they nodded.

The three left the tower, Frodo and Sam fully clothed in disguise as Orcs. Harry Disillusioned himself when they stood to survey the scene below them from on top of a steep hill. They could see Mount Orodruin and the Tower of Barad Dûr, but between them, they could see thousands of campfires made by the enemy soldiers. They realised suddenly what they were about to go up against to reach the mountain. 'We did it Mr Frodo. We made it to Mordor,' Sam said incredulously while they stared out into what seemed to be hell on earth.

'Doesn't look like a walk in the park,' Harry muttered from his position just behind them.

'There are so many of them. We'll never get through unseen,' Frodo cried out, staring out at all the enemy milling around in hundreds. Frodo eyes were drawn to the tower and the Eye of Sauron surveying the soldiers from the top of Barad Dûr. He staggered back into Harry who took hold of his shoulders in concern. 'It's Him, the Eye!' Frodo said in terror while Sam and Harry looked at the Eye of Sauron cradled in its tower.

Frodo looked at Sam in apprehension, and Sam looked back with a frown. 'We have to go in there Mr Frodo. There's nothing for it,' he explained to him, and Frodo looked back with uncertainty clouding his eyes. 'Come on, let's just make it down the hill for starters,' Sam offered and made to move off, but Frodo placed a hand on their arms to stop them.

'Wait,' he said, turning to them and they looked back inquisitively. Harry dropped the Disillusionment Charm, kneeling down to hide behind them so he wouldn't be seen, but also so Frodo was not looking at a shape blending in with the wall of the cliff behind them.

'What is it, Frodo?' Harry probed at him.

'There's no reason why all three of us should risk our lives,' Frodo said forlornly, looking at Harry ruefully.

'No, I made a promise,' Harry informed him, shaking his head.

Frodo looked away for a moment before answering, 'You kept your promise. You protected me, stuck by me even when I thought you were trying to betray me. You set me free from a traitor whose greed could not be saved. Now, I can do the same for you,' Frodo told him, and Harry felt tears sting his eyes.

'I can't leave now! What is something happens to both of you, I would never forgive myself!' Harry cried, not at Frodo but at what he was asking him to do and the situation they found themselves facing.

'This is my burden, Harry. Your fight is with Tom Riddle which will not end here. I already know in my heart Sauron will send his armies to confront the remaining free peoples of Middle-Earth and that is where your fight is. You have to end it with him, while I end this by destroying the Ring. You are needed there, not here,' Frodo told him desolately, and the tears fell from Harry's eyes.

He swiped them away harshly before looking back at Frodo and nodded hesitantly. 'Be safe,' he said, hugging Frodo. He then hugged Sam. 'Protect him. Make sure he reaches the forsaken mountain,' he said, and Sam nodded.

'I promise, Mr Harry,' he whispered to him before pulling away, tears in his own eyes.

They both looked back for a moment, tears welling up their eyes. Frodo led Sam off down the hill, and Harry sighed, wondering how the hell he was going to get out of this and reach the others before the final war began…

oOoOo

Legolas was terrified beyond belief. Fever started up in Hermione when he held her on the parapet before the Healers arrived and took her from him. He was left to pace outside, wondering what happened. One moment they were fine, but as soon as she spoke those words, she fell ill with something Legolas was afraid to even find out about. He wondered if she was wounded in the battle and hadn't spoken of it, but he shook this thought away when her smile entered his mind's eye… no, she was fine.

Gandalf, Aragorn, and Gimli watched him pace not knowing how to console the distraught Elf. 'What can we do?' Aragorn asked, looking at Gandalf for answers.

Gandalf shook his head. 'All there is to do is wait,' he said, and the other two nodded while they kept a close watch on Legolas to make sure he did not do anything drastic.

oOoOo

Harry kicked at some stones while he made his way along a narrow path away from Mordor, wondering how the hell he was getting out of this place. He felt guilt-ridden for not fighting harder to stay by Frodo and Sam but knew the Hobbit was stubborn and would not have allowed him to follow. He didn't feel betrayed, knowing Frodo only did what he felt was right, but this turn of events still saddened him.

He slipped suddenly, falling onto another path below which luckily wasn't far down and groaned in pain. 'Bugger!' he cried, sitting up and rubbing his back while looking around him. He sighed and stood, looking out at the plains of Mordor. While he walked, he felt strange like something was pulling at him. He looked down at his finger which burned, and he felt disorientated and unstable. He leaned against the wall for support, lifting his hand up noticing the green stone in his ring was beginning to glow. He felt the pull again, more strongly this time, causing him to feel nauseous before a faint voice in his head made him look up in dread. 'Hermione?' he whispered before he lost consciousness and his body disappeared before he even hit the rocky ground.

He materialised in Minas Tirith, landing with a painful thud on the ground right in front of Gandalf, Gimli, Aragorn, and Legolas who ran to him, their weapons drawn. 'Harry?' Gandalf said in astonishment, turning the boy over. 'Fetch the Healers, quickly!' he roared, and Gimli ran towards the Houses of Healing while Gandalf cradled Harry's head in his hand before noticing the jewel on his ring was glowing. He turned to look at Aragorn. 'It begins,' he whispered while Aragorn and Legolas frowned, pondering what he was talking about and why Harry appeared before them as he had…


	48. Chapter Forty-Seven: Malice through the Looking Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, I would be one rich girl, and I would be happy XD Nope everything (except the plot and my characters) belongs to their respective owners.

_**Chapter Forty-Seven: Malice through the Looking Glass** _

____It was an unexpected jolt to everyone's system having Harry appear out of nowhere in Minas Tirith. He was unconscious and was giving no indication of waking anytime soon to tell them anything about what happened and how he got there. They feared for Frodo and Sam, wondering what became of them and if they were still alive.

Gandalf paced the Great Hall while Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Éomer watched him with wary eyes. He awaited Draco's arrival to let them know the status of Harry and Hermione's conditions.

Draco was the most surprised of all, having been sitting with Hermione at the time Harry appeared. He was shocked when the Healers carried him in and placed him onto the cot next to Hermione's. All he could do was stare at the boy who looked, if possible, a lot skinnier and more malnourished than he had since before he started at Hogwarts. Draco quietly moved his seat, so he was sitting between them and was waiting for one of them to wake, but two hours passed with no sign.

Draco left them to rest before making his way to the Great Hall, and he pushed the doors open. Gandalf turned when he entered. 'You are late,' Gandalf said to him when he walked over.

'My sincerest apologies, O' Patient One,' Draco muttered back, none of the usual humour present in his tone.

'How're you feeling, Master Draco?' Aragorn asked him, taking in the exhaustion which was still present in the boy.

'Like a mean bastard!' Draco answered to the chuckles of all except Gandalf and Legolas.

'Have they awoken?' Gandalf asked him, and Draco shook his head dejectedly.

'Potter looks half dead, Gandalf,' Draco whispered to him before glancing at Legolas who was looking out of a window, his countenance hard with worry. Draco knew he was hanging onto every word spoken. 'And who knows what's wrong with Hermione. Her sudden fever is gone if that's any consolation,' he finished, shrugging his shoulders.

Gandalf nodded. 'I fear we will have to let them recover alone,' he said, and at these words, Legolas turned around, but did not say anything. 'There is nothing we can do until Harry wakes up. Frodo has passed beyond my sight,' he told them, walking across the hall. 'The darkness is deepening,' he finished to silence.

Aragorn was the first to break it. 'If Sauron had the Ring we would know it,' he assured him.

Gandalf shook his head. 'It's only a matter of time. He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor, our enemy is regrouping,' Gandalf clarified to him.

'Let him stay there! Let him rot! Why should we care?' Gimli yelled out, shrugging his shoulders indifferently.

Gandalf turned to look at him in incredulity. 'Because 10,000 Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom,' Gandalf expressed to him decisively while Draco's eyes widened and Gimli pondered his words. 'I've sent him to his death,' Gandalf murmured forlornly.

Aragorn turned to him. 'No. There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that,' Aragorn declared indomitably.

'How?' Gimli enquired but dreaded the answer.

'Draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate,' Aragorn responded without indecision, and Gimli choked on his pipe, staring at him like he'd finally gone insane.

'That seems like an excessive risk considering our objective, Aragorn,' Éomer stated to him.

'Our objective is to win the war,' Aragorn countered, his fortitude never vacillating.

'No, see, this is a really shit idea. You know why? Because it's obviously a shit idea,' Draco spoke up, the fear entering his voice.

'I think he is getting worse,' Gimli muttered, leaning against his axe.

'He is getting worse,' Legolas murmured to him, which caused Gimli to chuckle.

Draco moved amongst them, imitating the Orcs in a Scottish accent. 'I will torture you, until your insides are out, your outsides are in, your entrails will become your extrails I will w-rip... all the p—' he broke off when he couldn't think of what else to say, so he finished with, 'Pain, lots of pain,' in his panicked voice.

'It is tough to concentrate with the fearful tone of your voice,' Aragorn quipped at him, but there was mirth in his eyes from watching the boy's antics.

'It's not a tone; I'm PANICKING!' Draco countered, and Gimli chuckled silently.

'Master Draco, I can only hope one day to be as uncompromising as you,' Aragorn said to him before shaking his head lightly, a grin on his face.

'We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms,' Éomer said to Aragorn who turned to him.

Aragorn shook his head. 'Not for ourselves, but we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves,' Aragorn explained, and they realised what he meant to do.

'A diversion,' Legolas said grimly, and Aragorn nodded at him.

'Certainty of death, small chance of success, what are we waiting for?' Gimli roared, raising his axe.

'YES! What are we waiting for!?' Draco shouted, running over to the Dwarf.

'For you to calm down,' Gandalf said to him, and Draco instantly calmed, leaning against a nearby wall like he was just scolded. Gandalf shook his head before turning to Aragorn. 'Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait,' Gandalf told him fearfully.

'Oh, I think he will,' Aragorn answered with a glint in his eyes and silence fell amongst them.

Draco broke it this time. 'Did I hear that code red or am I losing my shit?' he questioned them, and they all turned to look at him.

'God love you, Draco,' Gimli said to him with a grin.

Draco bowed to him. 'I know, I know, because no one else will,' he quipped but looked up startled when one of the Healers ran into the room.

'The boy has awoken Mithrandir!' he shouted and Gandalf, followed by the others, ran out of the Great Hall towards the Houses of Healing.

oOoOo

The Healer only allowed Gandalf and Draco to enter the room, leaving the others outside waiting for news. Legolas became progressively annoyed at this because he wanted to see how Hermione was, to make sure she was alright, but he was not allowed to see her, and he did not know why.

When the two walked into the room, it became apparent Hermione was moved somewhere else, and Draco wondered where she was. He didn't have time to wonder though when Harry sat up, staring at Gandalf in astonishment. 'Gandalf! How… you…' he trailed off when Gandalf sat next to him, placing a hand on his head.

'Yes, it is I. I fell to be reborn as Saruman the White or as he should have been. I am Gandalf the White, but I am still the same as I always was, Harry,' Gandalf told him with a smile and Harry smiled back.

Harry looked around the room. 'Where am I?' he asked them, the confusion clouding his eyes again.

Gandalf smiled. 'You are in Minas Tirith. Quite some way from where you were I imagine. I was hoping you could enlighten us about how you got here and what is happening. Is Frodo alright? Sam?' Gandalf questioned him, the apprehension surfacing again.

Harry nodded. 'We ran into Gollum while we were travelling. He showed us the way to Cirith Ungol and managed to turn Frodo against Sam and me—'

'Who the hell is Gollum? And how'd he turn Frodo against you guys?' Draco asked, cutting him off. Harry glanced at him like he was seeing him for the first time.

'Gollum is a creature; his only love is the Ring. He tricked Frodo into believing we wanted the Ring for ourselves and fed the suspicion by stealing the Lembas bread and making it look like Sam ate it all. Frodo believed Gollum and told us to go home, while he followed the creature. After that, I'm not sure what happened between Sam and me going back to help him, but a huge spider attacked Frodo—' he was cut off again.

'Shelob,' Gandalf muttered in concern but nodded for Harry to continue.

'Sam and I managed to fight it off, but Frodo was stung, and we thought he was dead. I took the Ring before the Orcs arrived and took him away. It was only then we realised that Frodo was just paralysed and it would only last for a few hours because one of them said so. We followed, intending on rescuing Frodo which we did. I returned the Ring to him, and we headed back down the tower and stood looking out into Mordor,' Harry finished, looking at Draco, who looked perplexed, and Gandalf, who looked mitigated.

'So, Frodo has breached Mordor,' Gandalf acknowledged, finally relaxing for the first time in weeks.

'Okay, but it doesn't explain how you are here and not with them,' Draco specified, and Gandalf nodded, looking back at Harry inquisitively.

Harry sighed. 'Frodo told me my fight was with you guys. He said he knew in his heart Sauron would send his armies to meet the free peoples of Middle Earth. Tom and the Death Eaters would fight with them. I… wanted to go with them, but Frodo insisted, and they left. I was wandering down this path hoping to reach the bottom and somehow find my bearings so I could maybe Apparate to the last place I was with you guys, find a horse, and go from there. It kinda dawned on me it would probably take me weeks to get to you guys even if I knew where you were…' He trailed off when he thought about it. He would have to look at a map to see how far each place was from each other later.

'And?' Draco pushed because Harry still hadn't elaborated all that much.

Harry glared at his impatience fleetingly before continuing, 'My finger started to burn, so I looked at my ring. The stone was glowing and… I don't remember what happened after that. Then… I woke up here,' he finished, looking at them so they could maybe fill in the last gaps.

Gandalf looked down at the ring, which was still glowing. 'May I?' he requested, and without a word, Harry took the ring off and handed to him to scrutinise. When he held the ring up, the glow disappeared back to what it was before. 'Hmmm…' Gandalf murmured, looking at it interestedly.

'Why was it glowing, Gandalf?' Harry queried to him, staring at the now dormant ring.

Instead of replying, he asked a question of his own, 'When the ring started to glow, did you hear anything?' he quizzed, looking at Harry earnestly.

Harry thought back to what happened on the path in Mordor, and it came back to him. 'Yes… I heard Hermione's voice, but it sounded distant,' he answered before frowning. 'She was apologising…' he trailed off, wondering what it all meant.

Gandalf nodded. 'I believe this ring…' he held it up in indication, '…is somehow linked to the Evenstar Pendant,' he concluded, handing the ring back to Harry. He watched him place it back onto his forefinger, and the stone glowed faintly again.

'What does it mean?' Harry enquired, looking at the ring, the band becoming warm where it rested against his skin.

'Before you dropped in, if you will, the Evenstar Pendant was glowing faintly while Legolas was wearing it. As soon as he placed it around Hermione's neck, it glowed even brighter. No one except Legolas knows what it was she said to him. Even Aragorn has not been able to get the Elf to say very much about it, but whatever she said caused a chain reaction in the heirlooms. It seems the dormant power has awakened,' Gandalf elaborated, his eyes finding the ring again.

'Wait!' Draco suddenly stood and stared at the ring. 'When I was sitting with Hermione the pendant was pulsing like a heartbeat! Also, she told us the Lady Galadriel told her unlocking the power within the pendant was linked to the choice she would have to make. Does this mean she's—'

Someone knocked lightly on the door, cutting him off, and Thranduil entered the room. They looked at him knowing he was with the Healers tending to Hermione. 'She has awoken,' Thranduil told them with a smile.

Harry sat up straighter in his bed. 'Is she alright?' he asked him, and Thranduil nodded at him, making Harry let out a breath of relief.

Gandalf stood at his words and approached him. 'Where is she?' he requested of him.

'She is in one of the upper private rooms, the Diora suite,' Thranduil answered as Gandalf and Draco made to follow him, but Thranduil held up his hand. 'She requested an audience with Gandalf before she sees anyone else. She has some questions which need answering,' he told Draco who sat back down, sharing a nervous glance with Harry while Thranduil and Gandalf left the room.

'Is she alright, Lord Thranduil?' Gandalf questioned him.

'You may ask her this question yourself, Gandalf. I must seek out my Son before someone else lets him know, and he does something reckless,' he told him with a smile before walking off in search of Legolas. Gandalf watched him go before heading into the largest of the Healing Houses and up the stairs to the Diora suite.

oOoOo

Thranduil walked briskly towards the parapet where Legolas was standing looking out at the sky. 'My Son,' he called, and Legolas turned, the woe in his eyes showing Thranduil he was not up for talking.

He was saved by a shout behind them, 'Father!'

Thranduil and Legolas turned to see Kulich sprinting towards them. 'Kulich? Why the need for such haste my Son? What of Kerishiera and Caresia? Are they well?' he questioned him when Kulich stopped at his side, and Legolas came to stand by them, his expression inquisitive.

'Aye, well they are Father though they bear a prisoner with them,' Kulich answered, and Legolas frowned at him.

'A prisoner?' he enquired, prompting Kulich to continue with his ill tidings.

'Valaria deceived us. She meant to murder them,' Kulich explained while Thranduil and Legolas stared back in shock.

'Surely you are misguided, Kulich?' Legolas queried before thinking back to the night of the encampment, the hostile words Valaria spoke against Hermione.

'Misguided I am not, Brother. Mother and Caresia will elaborate,' he said to them, leading them down past the forecourt onto the street where Kerishiera and Caresia were walking up. Raya was bearing the still unconscious Valaria behind them.

'Kerishiera!' Thranduil cried, pulling the Elf Maiden into his arms. 'Are you alright?' he bade her, scrutinising her beautiful face quickly.

'I am, Thranduil. We bear ill news. Valaria's soul has darkened, she is not herself. I have given her Liosdin so she may harm us no more, but I fear she will be vengeful when she awakens,' Kerishiera told him despondently, looking at the dark Elf Maiden on the horse.

'She threatened to kill us unless we banished Hermione and sent Legolas to the Undying Lands with her at his side for eternity,' Caresia told them. Legolas' eyes widened in resentment towards the unconscious Elf, looking up at her darkly. 'She believes Legolas will go the same way our dear Hélène did,' Caresia finished miserably, looking at her livid Brother cautiously.

Legolas' eyes flashed. 'No one is banishing Hermione! Only by her own decision will she leave!' he seethed, and Thranduil placed a hand on his arm to quieten his temper.

'Which stands with all of us, my Son. We would not dream of banishing her, but if she chose to go, we would not stop her,' Kerishiera told him gently, and he nodded.

'What will we do with her?' Legolas asked Thranduil, looking at Valaria in resentment.

'When she awakens I will see she is taken care of,' Thranduil promised him cryptically, and Legolas gave him a small nod. 'For the moment, we will place her in one of the rooms in the Great Hall and lock the door in case she wakes,' he informed him and nodded to Kulich. The Elf took the reins, leading Raya up the street towards the Great Hall to do his Father's bidding.

Thranduil watched him go for a moment before turning to Legolas, considering his Son's wrathful countenance vigilantly. He decided it would be best to wait for him to calm down before telling him Hermione was awake and of what he learnt for fear of him rushing off and doing something tactless. He decided he would speak to Kerishiera about it first, have her talk to the girl before Legolas because he was not even sure he could stop Legolas from charging in there if he knew…

oOoOo

Gandalf took a deep breath, not knowing what to expect, when he knocked on the door lightly. The Healer opened the door and seeing it was Gandalf, beckoned him in quickly and closed the door behind them. 'The Lady wishes to speak with you, Mithrandir,' he informed him, leading Gandalf to a separate part of the room where Hermione was sitting in a chair with her back to him.

'Hermione?' Gandalf called gently when he walked in, anxiety also present in his voice, and was taken aback when the girl stood and looked at him.

'Gandalf,' she whispered, looking away from him, and swallowing thickly when words seemed to leave her.

Gandalf stared at her in amazement… she looked exactly like…

oOoOo

Gandalf spent a considerable amount of time with Hermione, answering all the questions she asked. There was a pause when she stood from her seat and walked to the fireplace. 'I feel I have become a disappointment. Harry and Draco will never forgive me,' she whispered, and tears came to her eyes.

Gandalf stood, moving to stand in front of her and took her hands gently. 'You are not a disappointment to anyone, Hermione. This was your choice after all, and somehow I believe everyone knew you would choose this path. It was present in your eyes every time you looked at Legolas,' he answered with a smile, hugging her to him and showing her what comfort he could.

Hermione shook her head. 'It was premature, Gandalf, I never consciously chose this. I was not even sure I was going to choose this. I mean, yeah, every time I looked at Legolas the thought crossed my mind, what it would be like… I always weighed the pros and cons of the situation and found the only main advantage I had in staying here was Legolas and the disadvantages far outweighed it. I am going to lose Harry; I can feel it. He will return to the future because there is a chance he has a family if he defeats Voldemort in this time… and Draco? I don't even know where to start with him. By being here, I have ruined everything for him…' she trailed off, the tears welling up again and falling from her eyes.

Gandalf shook his head. 'You have not ruined anything for him because his future was already ruined. If he stayed in the future, he would have been hunted down and slaughtered without a moment's hesitation meaning his future ahead of this would have ended immediately. By coaxing him into coming here, you and Harry saved him and ensured he would have a life. Draco, I am positive, will not return for fear of getting into the same position he was in before. I believe he will stay here where there are people who care for him and regard him as an equal, not a follower. As for Harry, even if he defeats Tom Riddle in this time, Tom will still be born again when the time comes. No matter what changes you three have made to this time, it will not have much of an effect on what is going to happen when the time comes around. Whatever events occur, there will be someone there to defeat Tom when the time transpires,' he advised her, and she looked at him with tearful eyes.

'But Thranduil and Kerishiera told Draco and I if we stay it will have a significant impact on the future…' she told him, remembering the talk they had with the two Elves in Edoras.

'Yes it will, but not in the way it would destroy the future because time will also shift to accommodate those changes just like it has shifted to fit the three of you into this time,' he told her wisely.

Hermione shook her head. 'What do you mean?' she asked him not quite comprehending his meaning.

'When the three of you journeyed to this time, there was a glitch in the universal timeline, and time recalibrated itself to fix it, which inadvertently made you apart of this time and era. Tell me, do you feel like you belong here?' he asked her.

'Yes,' she answered without any hesitation and then her eyes widened. 'Are you saying if we returned to the future… we would not fit there anymore?' Hermione asked him in shock.

'No. You would fit there, but the past would be forever changed. If you returned to the future, Draco's past would cease to exist, and he would technically not even exist in the future. He would just be a young man with no record, no birth date, no parents… nothing. As a living, breathing person he would still be there. I know for certain Draco has finally comprehended this even if he has not let on to you or anyone else. This is the reason why I believe whatever happens, regardless of the effect it may have, Draco will stay in the past even if you and Harry were to return to the future,' he explained to her.

'So, he won't disappear?' she asked him, feeling a weight lift off her shoulders.

'No, of course not. He may never fully be accommodated into a time, but he will still age and have a life like everyone else. Harry, on the other hand, I am uncertain of what he will do,' Gandalf answered thoughtfully and Hermione nodded. 'Whatever happens, you will all be presented with a way of returning to the future if you so wish it. Even you can still go back if you want to,' he told her with a smile.

'Thanks, Gandalf,' she said, hugging him again. She was feeling a lot better than she had since Draco told her of what Galadriel explained to him.

oOoOo

In one of the side rooms of the Great Hall, Aragorn stood alone staring at a pedestal holding the Palantir which caused so much trouble for Pippin nearly two weeks passed. The room was lit only by the moon shining through a window at the top of the room, giving the pedestal an almost eerie glow. He moved towards it almost mesmerised.

He edged towards it slowly, and upon reaching it, Aragorn pulled the cloth covering it back showing the orb glowing faintly, the interior cloudy. He closed his eyes, picking it up with one hand and held it at eye level in front of his face. He opened his eyes then, looking into it, and faced the Eye of Sauron who was speaking in the Black Speech. Aragorn sneered at it. 'Long have you hunted me. Long have I eluded you. No more!' he barked unwaveringly, unsheathing Andúril and held it up to the front of the Palantir. 'Behold, the Sword of Elendil!' he shouted intimidatingly. He watched Sauron materialise in the pupil of the Eye showing Aragorn a vision of Arwen, who was dying. Horrified, Aragorn dropped the Palantir back onto the pedestal and stepped back away from it.

'Aragorn?' a voice sounded from the shadows, and he turned hastily, the Evenstar falling from his neck, but it did not shatter on the marble floor when the figure reached out a pale hand, and it stopped in mid-air, floating to them slowly.

Aragorn's eyes widened when the figure walked into the pale light of the room. 'Arwen?' he whispered, and he made to move towards her, but she held up her hand.

'No, I'm not her… it's me…' she trailed off, pulling down the hood of her cloak, shaking out the long tendrils of her wavy hair before stepping forward and placing the Pendant into his hand while Aragorn's eyes widened further…

oOoOo

She walked along the parapet towards the figure at the end. He was staring out at the horizon where the sun was showing in a sliver of light, just above the mountains. The panorama was incredible, but her only purpose was to speak with the figure. Kerishiera talked to her just before she left to find him, taking her advice she should show him herself rather than let him hear it from someone else because it would only distress him further. She stopped about a metre behind him watching the light breeze move his golden hair, making it seem like it was almost glowing in the rising light.

She knew he sensed her presence behind him and he would have heard her approach, but he did not turn while he waited for her to speak. She did not speak, but she continued to watch him, wondering what he would think when he turned and saw her like she is now. She didn't feel any different, but she knew they noticed there were significant changes to her person she had not realised would come about.

She was terrified… she didn't know how he would react. She wanted him to be there when this happened. The thought of losing him made her heart ache within its cage, and she closed her eyes, banishing those thoughts.

They stood this way for a while when the sun rose, and he turned to look at her when the sun rose higher making him look like a halo was adorning his head. His eyes widened when he took her in, staggering backwards in astonishment. They stared at each other for a moment before she spoke, tears welling up in her eyes. 'I'm so sorry,' she whispered, her heart breaking, before she turned away, but a hand on her arm stopped her, and she turned back to look into his eyes.

He caressed her cheek, raising his hand to ghost across the crown of her head before he tucked her hair behind her ear, his eyes never leaving hers. 'Why did you not tell me?' he asked in barely a whisper, running his hands along her cheeks and forehead gently like she would disappear at any moment and he was committing her to memory.

'I didn't know until I woke up. I needed answers from Gandalf before I found the courage to face everyone,' she told him, lowering her head in regret she hadn't asked to see him straight away.

He placed his hand under her chin, tilting her head back up so he could look into her golden eyes. 'Lúthien Undómiel,' he whispered before kissing her gently. When they pulled back he leaned his head against hers, and she smiled, tears falling from her eyes which he kissed away before pulling her into his arms, both turning to watch the sunrise.

oOoOo

The morning dawned bright and cloudless when Aragorn, adorning the emblems of the White Tree and the Seven Stars with the Crown above them, led an army across the plains of Gondor away from Minas Tirith. Legolas smiled down at Hermione who nuzzled into him where they followed behind him. Next to them was Gimli and Harry, while Draco rode his horse next to them. Gandalf was riding next to Aragorn with Pippin in front of him, while Éomer rode just behind them with Merry on the back.

Hermione looked over at Harry and Draco. She could still see their shocked expressions when she and Legolas went to speak to them earlier that morning. She explained everything which had happened. She expected Draco to accept it which he did without a second thought, but she hadn't been sure about what Harry would say or do. She expected him to become furious with her, but he just stared at her which troubled her more because he hadn't said a thing to anyone at all since. When she looked at him, she deliberated on what he was thinking and if he was fuming at her and now wasn't speaking to her…

This thought made tears well in her eyes… she didn't want to lose him.

oOoOo

Éowyn watched from the high windows in the Houses of Healing while the army made their way across the plains, the last of the thousands of horsemen leaving the city. She looked down over the city peacefully. 'The City has fallen silent. There is no warmth left in the sun,' she said despondently. Faramir stood from his seat and walked up behind her leisurely. 'It grows so cold,' she whispered when he reached her side and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

'It's just the damp of the first spring rain,' he said to her, and she looked up at him. He looked deeply into her eyes and smiled. 'I do not believe this darkness will endure,' he assured her, taking her hand and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

'Your men love you. If I knew nothing else about you that would be enough,' she whispered to him, and his smile widened. They stood looking out over the city together, watching the army fade into the distance.

oOoOo

Meanwhile, on the plains of Gorgoroth, Frodo and Sam looked around when a horn sounded. 'Look! The Orcs, they're moving off!' Sam whispered to him, watching all the Orcs marching away. 'You see Mr Frodo some luck at last!' he said eagerly.

'Move it, you slugs!' an Orc barked from behind them, and they turned around to see a band of Orcs heading towards them. 'Come on! Faster!' he bawled while Frodo and Sam looked around for somewhere to hide, but they couldn't find anywhere so they moved to the side of the road and sat down hoping they would not be seen. 'Come along you scum!' he shouted when the Orcs moved closer to their position. 'I'll whip you down to the bone! Come on! What have I told you!' he yelled when they passed by Frodo and Sam, but one of the Captains spotted them.

'Get up!' he roared, whipping them into moving. 'Come on you slugs! You two are going straight to the front line! Move it, come on! Fall in! Move it! Move it! Move it!' he ordered, pushing them amongst the other Orcs.

'To the gate, you slugs, now move it!' the first one ordered, whipping the Orcs, and pushing them, Frodo, and Sam to march towards the gates. 'Don't you know we're at war?' he asked them mockingly, whipping them again.

On the other side of the gate, Aragorn led his army towards the Black Gate which was looming ever closer.

The Orcs drummed to the march while they continued their slow pace towards the Black Gate. 'Company halt! Inspection!' the Orc Leader shouted, stopping the progression.

Frodo sunk to the ground. 'Sam! Help me!' Frodo cried, and Sam turned to him.

'Mr Frodo!' he called to him, trying to help him up. They were spotted by one of the Orc Generals who made his way towards them. 'Stand up Mr Frodo. Stand up!' Sam pleaded with him while Frodo tried to focus on him.

'It's so heavy!' Frodo groaned up at him when the General advanced on them.

Sam turned, and the General looked right at him, roaring while he pushed through the Orcs towards them. 'Oh no! What do I do?' he cried, looking around. 'What do I do?' he cried again, feeling helpless.

Frodo grabbed him by the front of his armour. 'Hit me! Hit me, Sam! Start fighting!' Frodo told him and Sam's preliminary misunderstanding dissipated, and he winked at Frodo.

'Get off of me!' Sam barked, pushing Frodo away from him. 'Nobody pushes me you filthy maggot!' Sam shouted, starting to fight and Frodo punched Sam. 'Get off of me!' Sam roared at him.

The Orc Captain made his way over to them. 'Break it up! Break it up!' he shouted at them.

The General turned to the Orc Captain. 'Oi! I'll have your guts if you don't shut this rabble down!' he ordered him, and the Captain turned towards him away from Frodo and Sam.

'Go Sam. Now!' Frodo expressed to him, and they sneaked away amongst the confusion, managing to hide when the General looked for them.

The General gave up when he couldn't see them. 'Move along scum!' he ordered before tramping back to the front of the troop.

'Get back in the line you maggots! Get back in the line you slugs!' the Captain ordered while Frodo and Sam turned tail and escaped over the rugged terrain in the opposite direction.

They slowed to a walk, struggling to reach the mountain. It took them all day to reach an area covered in rocky terrain near to the base of the mountain, and they climbed upwards amongst them. Frodo slipped, falling between them and removed his helmet, sweating profusely. 'I can't! I can't… I can't manage the Ring, Sam. It's… it's… such a weight to carry. It's such a weight,' he gasped, trying to breathe.

Sam removed his helmet slowly before looking back at him. He pointed towards the mountain. 'We're going that way, straight as we can. There's no point carrying anything we're not sure to need,' Sam suggested, and Frodo nodded, so they threw away all of the Orc armour and camping gear they had on them to lessen the load.

They stayed there to rest, and Sam sat leaning against a wall shivering while Frodo tried to sleep. Sam looked up at the black clouds swirling above them. 'Mr Frodo, look,' he whispered, noticing a star peeping through the clouds. 'There is light and beauty up there that no shadow can touch,' he said with a small smile, looking at Frodo who was sat with his eyes closed, twitching. Sam looked away, and his smile fell, the light from the Eye of Sauron roving over the land and over the cleft in the rocks they were sitting in unseen. Sam turned towards Frodo again, while he was desperately trying to get some water out of his water bottle. He gasped and struggled, but there was none left, and he gave up, the bottle falling from his grasp. Sam picked up his own and crawled over to him, offering it to him. 'Take mine,' he said, giving him the bottle. 'There's a few drops left,' he whispered before moving to sit back against the wall.

Frodo tilted the bottle, drinking the last drops of water and when he finished a strange light filled his eyes. 'There will be none left for the return journey,' Frodo implied quietly, looking at the empty bottle in concern.

'I don't think there will be a return journey Mr Frodo,' Sam whispered forlornly, and Frodo turned to look at him with a worried frown. Sam was not one to be cynical about anything and always looked on the brighter side even if it was hard to see. He watched Sam stand resignedly before reaching down and grabbing his hand, pulling him to his feet.

oOoOo

Aragorn and his company reached the Black Gates, and the Gondorion Soldiers arrayed themselves before it. Aragorn rode to the front of them, followed by Gandalf and Legolas who stopped a little behind him. Draco, Gimli, and Harry stopped on either side of them, and they waited…

oOoOo

Frodo and Sam continued trudging along in Mordor. Frodo swatted his hands about, trying to ward of the Eye while he walked and Sam watched him warily. Frodo lifted his eyes tiredly towards the Eye of Sauron when it approached them. 'Frodo, get down!' Sam called to him, diving onto the ground, but Frodo turned and looked towards the Eye. 'Hide!' Sam pleaded with him. Frodo looked directly at the Eye before turning away from it and collapsed down to the ground. 'Frodo!' Sam called to him. Frodo lay still on the ground, his eyes open and the Eye of Sauron passed them by and moved on. Frodo lay there pinned to the ground, unable to move for fear of the Eye.

oOoOo

The army assembled outside the gate, awaiting Aragorn to make his move while Draco rode up close to Legolas and Hermione, Gimli and Harry were on the other side of them. He pointed his wand at her, whispering a spell and she felt a shooting pain down her spine before she felt a sense of tranquillity. She turned to frown at Draco. 'Are you trying to kill me?' She asked him half-heartedly, wondering what spell he used to give her this sense of calm.

'No, sweetheart. I'm making you not care. See, I figured it out; you know what your problem is Hermione? You care too much,' Draco told her, winking at her.

Hermione sighed. 'And your problem is you don't care at all,' she countered before turning away from him, intent on ignoring him.

'I don't understand women. You do a good deed, and they get angry, do a bad deed they get angry. There is no happy medium,' Draco muttered, and Hermione shot him a glare.

'Nor do I, but they understand us. Well, maybe not you,' Gimli quipped, and Draco looked at him bemusedly.

Gandalf shook his head at them, and Pippin looked up at him. 'Where are they?' he inquired quietly and Aragorn turned to look towards him for a moment.

'The master of this depravity must be exposed and his practice proscribed!' Legolas called to Aragorn who nodded at him in agreement.

Aragorn gave them a signal before riding forward towards the gate with Gandalf and Pippin, Legolas and Hermione, Gimli and Harry, Draco, Éomer, and a Gondorion standard bearer. They rode up close to the gate, Aragorn was a little closer than the others. 'Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth!' he roared at the Gate. 'Let justice be done upon him!' he called again while Merry and Gimli watched from behind their riders. The gates opened revealing Sauron's Lieutenant who rode out towards them.

'My Master Sauron the Great bids thee welcome,' he addressed them, and they all looked back at him aghast because he was utterly horrific to look at. 'Is there any in this rout with authority to treat with me?' he questioned them, looking at them all.

'It's a trick. Get an axe,' Gimli recommended from behind Harry who nodded in agreement.

'I think this guy is missing a few buttons...' Draco muttered for only their group to hear receiving nods of agreement from most of them.

Gandalf glanced at him and shook his head before moving forward. 'We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed. Tell your Master this. The armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return!' he announced, looking at the creature unwaveringly.

The Mouth of Sauron's head snapped to him. 'Aha! Old Greybeard! I have a token I was bidden to show thee,' he retorted, holding up Frodo's Mithril shirt to Gandalf whose eyes widened in disbelief.

'Frodo!' Pippin cried in anguish, and the Mouth of Sauron threw the shirt at Gandalf, landing just in front of them. 'Frodo!' Pippin whimpered, and Gandalf placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

'Silence!' Gandalf ordered him while Pippin cried silently.

'No!' Merry bawled, and Éomer held his arm to stop him from jumping off the horse.

'Silence!' Gandalf shouted at him, and Merry fell silent.

The Mouth of Sauron looked at them. 'The Halfling was dear to thee I see. Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would've thought one so small could endure so much pain? And he did Gandalf, he did,' he enlightened them while tears welled in Gandalf's eyes.

Draco growled. 'You're pissing me off, you ugly son of a bitch! This is your fault! I'm going to kill you, and all the cake is gone! You don't even care, do you!' he shouted, but at a warning look from Gandalf, he fell back. He continued to glare at the hideous creature while the others looked at him wondering if he had finally gone loopy.

Aragorn moved forward on his horse. 'And who is this? Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a King than a broken Elvish blade,' he quipped mockingly. Aragorn glared at him and drew his sword. He swung it down, beheading the Mouth of Sauron in one swift movement.

Gimli chuckled. 'I guess that concludes negotiations,' he muttered while Harry looked on in astonishment.

Aragorn shook his head. 'He was trying to buy more sand for his hourglass. I refused to sell him any,' he said to Gimli before looking at Gandalf. 'I do not believe it. I will not,' he proclaimed resolutely.

'Only the victorious insist discretion is part of valour!' Gandalf called to him, and Aragorn nodded in agreement, his eyes never leaving the Black Gate.


	49. Chapter Forty-Eight: Through the Fire and Flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing as per usual; however I do own the plot and my characters ;)

_**Chapter Forty-Eight: Through the Fire and Flames** _

__Fear pulsed through Frodo, his heartbeat quickening as he stared towards the Eye. He was still pinned to the ground, unable to move for fear of being noticed by it while it roved over them unremittingly.

Down by the Black Gate, Aragorn turned when it opened, and thousands upon thousands of Orcs marched through them towards the awaiting army. 'Pull back! Pull back!' Aragorn shouted, and they galloped back towards their army with the Orcs marching inexorably behind them.

Back on the base of the Mountain, Sam crawled towards Frodo and grabbed his arm when he reached him. 'It's gone Mr Frodo. The lights passed on, away towards the North. Something's drawn its gaze,' he whispered, getting to his feet. Frodo followed suit slowly while Sam held on to him to help him stand.

Back down at the Black Gate, the Soldiers stared towards the advancing Orc Army uncertainly while Aragorn and his companions reached them. 'Hold your ground! Hold your ground!' Aragorn barked to them before riding across the front of the Army addressing them, 'Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my Brothers,' Aragorn said while the soldiers listened to him intently. 'I see it in your eyes, the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day! An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the age of men comes crashing down, but it is not this day! This day we fight!' he shouted, and the men looked encouraged by his speech. 'This is where we hold them! This is where we fight! This is where they die!' Aragorn yelled out to them raising his sword.

'Earn these shields, boys!' Gimli added to cheers from the soldiers, and Aragorn nodded to him.

'Remember this day, men, for it will be yours for all time. The world will know that free men stood against a Dark Lord, that few stood against many and before this battle was over, even a Witch King can bleed. By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand! Men of the West!' he finished to cheers from the soldiers.

'We are with you, Sire! For Middle Earth, for freedom, to the death!' they shouted to him.

'Enough expository banter. It's time we fight like men... and ladies... and ladies who dress like men!' Draco shouted amongst the cheering causing those who heard him to laugh at his statement. The soldiers all unsheathed their weapons, standing at the ready while Aragorn wheeled around on his horse to face the oncoming enemy.

While the Orcs were approaching the free peoples of Middle Earth, Frodo and Sam were struggling up the rocky feet of Mount Doom. Sam tried to grab Frodo when he stumbled, but he slipped, and they both tumbled helplessly onto the ground while the Mountain spewed forth balls of lava from its peak.

Back at the gate, Draco looked around hesitantly when the Gondorion Army, which was tiny compared to the colossal Orc Army, were slowly being surrounded. Aragorn looked around at all of them while Legolas looked at Draco, sensing his sudden hesitancy. 'He who hesitates is lost,' Legolas told him in an attempt to calm him.

Draco smirked at him. 'I prefer "My way or the highway",' he quipped back, and Harry rolled his eyes.

'Whatever. This one never has courage,' Harry told the Elf who shook his head, and Hermione laughed when she looked at Draco who was wearing a fake offended expression. A prideful will... Even if his words withheld the truth, a Slytherin showed his light through his actions. Hermione knew this to be true, and even though she knew Draco was a Slytherin at heart, he would never abandon them. This gave her reason to smile even with the possibility of death looming over their heads.

On the Mountain, Frodo looked up from the ground, his eyes bloodshot from lack of rest and sleep. He looked towards the summit of Mount Doom and gritted his teeth, groaning as he struggled to move forward. He crawled on his hands and knees passed Sam who was lying on his back exhausted, but his legs and arms failed him, and he fell again.

At the gate, Pippin unsheathed his sword while Merry looked over at him breathing heavily, holding himself in readiness for battle. Merry glanced up at Éomer where he was staring towards the Orc Army menacingly while they surrounded their Army.

Gimli sighed from where he was standing next to Legolas and Hermione having let their horses go. Gimli glanced up at him in contempt. 'Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an Elf,' he muttered, and Hermione tried to keep herself from laughing.

Legolas rolled his eyes, pulling Hermione closer to him. 'What about side by side with a friend?' he requested, looking down at the Dwarf and smiled at him.

Gimli looked up at him. 'Aye! I could do that,' he answered, smiling up at him.

Harry looked around at all the Orcs, attracting Draco's attention from where he was standing next to him. 'What are you looking for? If you haven't noticed they all look the same,' Draco quipped, and Harry punched him in the arm.

'I'm looking for Riddle. I know he is going to be in this battle with the Death Eaters,' Harry answered while Draco rubbed his arm.

'He's probably in there somewhere hiding for dear life or doing Sauron's bidding! Hell, all he does is worry and mope around...' Draco said, and Harry smiled, shaking his head.

'You got that right,' Harry muttered and continued to search for him.

oOoOo

Meanwhile, on Mount Doom, Sam pushed himself to move and crawled over to Frodo, picking him up and turning him over. He looked down at Frodo whose eyes were closed before looking up at the accursed mountain with tears in his eyes. He gently picked Frodo up and cradled him in his arms, looking down at him. 'Do you remember the Shire, Mr Frodo? It will be Spring soon, and the orchards will be in blossom, and the birds will be nesting in the hazel thickets,' he whispered, and tears fell from his eyes. 'And they will be sowing the summer barley in the lower fields…' He choked out, and Frodo opened his eyes, looking up at him. 'and eating the first of the strawberries and cream. Do you remember the taste of strawberries?' Sam asked him, looking down at him.

Frodo closed his eyes briefly before opening them again and gave Sam a small shake of his head. 'No, Sam. I can't recall the taste of food or the sound of water or the touch of grass. I'm naked in the dark. There's… there's nothing, no veil between me and the wheel of fire,' he told him, starting to panic. 'I can see him with my waking eyes!' he cried out, closing his eyes tightly against the dread stirring with him.

Sam frowned. 'Then let us be rid of it once and for all! Come on, Mr Frodo, I can't carry it for you, but I can carry you! Come on!' he roared with newfound resolve, picking Frodo up across his shoulders and staggered forward, gaining his balance and moved up the mountain step by step.

oOoOo

Aragorn stood proudly in front of the Gondorion Army, his eyes moving over the Orc ranks determinedly. Suddenly, his eyes became drawn to the Eye of Sauron when it whispered his name to him. 'Aragorn!' it said, and Aragorn moved forward, seemingly mesmerised by it. 'Elessar!' it whispered, Aragorn's sword arm dropping to his side and he frowned.

He turned to look at Gandalf who, having seen what happened, held Frodo's Mithril shirt up for him to see. Aragorn smiled sadly before turning towards the Orcs and raised his sword into the air. 'For Frodo!' he hailed and ran forward towards the Orc Army. Merry and Pippin glanced at each other before shouting and following suit with their swords raised. The other soldiers watched for a moment before they ran towards the Orcs, quickly overtaking the Hobbits. Aragorn reached the Orcs, smashing into them and slashing at them with Andúril before the rest of the Army collided with them beginning the fierce battle.

oOoOo

Meanwhile, Sam paused a moment to get a better grip on Frodo before struggling on up some huge boulders which looked a little like steps. He rounded a particularly huge one and looked up seeing a doorway on the side of the mountain. 'Look, Mr Frodo, a doorway! We're almost there!' he said in relief.

Gollum appeared on top of the massive boulder, looking down at them maliciously. 'Clever Hobbits to climb so high!' He bawled, and Sam looked up at him in surprise, but Gollum dropped down onto Frodo's back. Sam struggled to keep his balance, and fell, dropping Frodo onto the ground with a painful thud. Gollum got up, advancing on Frodo who tried to get away, but Gollum grabbed him and grappled with him, wrapping his hands around Frodo's throat. 'Mustn't go that way. Mustn't hurt the precious!' Gollum shouted viciously, trying to strangle Frodo.

'You swore! You swore on the precious!' Frodo choked out, and Gollum repeated his words mockingly. 'Sméagol promised!' Frodo shouted at him.

Gollum's eyes flashed madly. 'Sméagol lied!' he screamed, squeezing Frodo's throat.

Sam groaned, grabbing his head where he hit it hard on the rocks before the sounds of the struggle above him caught his attention. He picked up a large rock, throwing it at Gollum, and it hit him hard on the head. Gollum fell off Frodo while the Hobbit grabbed his throat gasping for air and Gollum grabbed his head, disorientated from the blow. He pulled his hand back, seeing blood and growled before making his way back over to Frodo. Frodo looked at him when he growled again, getting ready to pounce, but Sam launched himself at the creature, and they rolled away down the hill.

Frodo looked up from the ground, hearing screeches and saw the Ringwraiths heading off towards the Black Gates where, in the distance, he could see a battle. He closed his eyes again for a moment while he struggled to breathe.

A little below him, Sam was fighting with Gollum who grabbed his head, banging it onto the ground before leaning down and biting his neck. 'AAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhh!' Sam screamed in pain, pushing Gollum off of him and managed to get back on his feet.

He grabbed his sword off the ground and slashed Gollum across his stomach. 'AAAAAHH!' Gollum screamed, curling up on the ground holding his stomach in agony.

Sam glowered at him before turning around, looking for Frodo. 'Frodo!' he yelled, watching Frodo run up the last part of the mountain, determination on his face.

Frodo closed his eyes and gasped for breath, the adrenaline pumping through him and pushing him forward. Something in the night felt like a door opening, an echo of the past, an old monster snapping its eyes open in the depths of his brain. Closing his eyes forced him to look at the darkness inside so he kept them open and sprinted towards his goal.

oOoOo

The battle down by the Black gate was getting fiercer when it dawned on Harry, Draco, and Hermione the Death Eaters joined the fray and were killing many on their side. They were kept busy by trying to fend them off, taking down as many as they could and trying to ignore the Orcs, the lesser evil, for the moment. This was proving difficult because they seemed to be popping up at the most inopportune moments.

Draco looked up when one of the Death Eaters raised his wand at Pippin who was unaware. He quickly shot a Protego his way, causing the red stunner to bounce off the blue shield and hit an Orc instead. Draco fist pumped the air at the success, watching Pippin kill the Orc and turn, noticing him. 'Draco, I got one!' he shouted animatedly while Draco shot the Killing curse at another Death Eater.

'Nice one! Now, keep attacking!' Draco barked back distractedly, looking around for his Father, knowing he had to be about somewhere. Pippin, taking his advice, ran off to continue the fight.

Gandalf and Legolas were back to back a few metres away from him, fighting off the Orcs surrounding them. Legolas turned, glancing over at Hermione who was taking on three Orcs at once, unaware of a fourth coming up behind her. He notched an arrow quickly, killing it before it could harm her. His attention was diverted by a scream above them, and he looked up to see the Ringwraiths swooping down on them. Gandalf stopped at the sound, looking up at one closing in on him rapidly. A moth flitting around him caught his attention, and he frowned, looking up when a huge eagle intercepted the fell beast, dragging it off.

'The Eagles! The Eagles are coming!' Pippin shouted in relief, pointing them out.

Draco nodded at him with a smile, looking up to see dozens of Eagles swoop down and engage in battle with the fell beasts. He laughed before running to help Gimli who was being attacked by five Orcs. He quickly shot the Killing curse at a Death Eater who was about to fire a spell at the Dwarf before joining him in the fray. They managed to fight them off before a huge Uruk-hai attacked them and Gimli met its mace with his axe while Draco stood behind him, placing his hands on his shoulders. 'I've got a… I've got a Dwarf, and I'm not afraid to use him!' Draco shouted, and the Uruk-hai growled at him. Gimli used this to his advantage, quickly swinging his axe towards it and beheaded it. 'Decapitation!' Draco shouted, and Gimli laughed, clapping him on the back.

'Good lad!' he bawled before sprinting off.

Draco smiled, but it faded when six Orcs advanced on him, and he sighed. '"The things I want", by Draco Malfoy,' he muttered to himself, his eyes glowing. 'A smoke,' he said, taking down the first one. 'A whiskey,' he took down a second. 'For the sun to shine,' he shot the Killing Curse at the third one. 'I want to sleep to forget,' he whispered, beheading the fourth one. 'To change the past,' he shot a stunner at the fifth. 'Unlimited access to all spells and a license to kill, but right now, more than anything…' he used the Cruciatus Curse on the sixth, watching it writhe in agony. 'I want my Father dead,' Draco whispered before lifting the curse and shooting it with a Petrificus Totallus.

'Draco! Troll!' Hermione shouted at him.

He turned when she and Gimli stopped at his side, watching the massive Troll advance on them. 'Why not? Nothing to lose but my life... and I got it for free!' Draco roared, raising his sword and wand, sprinting towards it without fear.

Hermione shook her head in scepticism. 'If Draco is determined to end his life, he is bound to seek the opportunity, is he not?' Gimli said to her before running after him to help. Hermione shook her head before following, her wand at the ready.

oOoOo

Sam watched Frodo disappear through the doorway in shock before rushing to follow him. He managed to get there and ran through the entrance watching Frodo walk along the path towards a pool of lava in the depths of Mount Doom. 'Frodo!' he shouted to him when Frodo stopped on the edge of the pathway, looking down into the Cracks of Doom.

He turned, hearing Sam. 'I'm here, Sam!' he called back, his voice sounding stronger than it had in months.

Sam frowned, moving slowly towards him. 'Destroy it!' Sam beseeched to him, and Frodo looked away, holding the Ring out in front of him on its chain, watching it. 'Go on! Now! Throw it in the fire!' He shouted, noticing Frodo was having an internal battle with himself while he stood staring at the Ring. He looked away down into the Cracks of Doom gasping while he hesitated. 'What are you waiting for? Just let it go!' Sam pleaded with him, but Frodo didn't seem to hear him.

Frodo listened when the Ring spoke to him while he held it in front of his eyes. They took on a glint of madness when the Ring filled all his vision. He turned to look at Sam, an insane gleam in his eyes. 'The Ring is mine!' he screamed, pulling it off its chain.

'No!' Sam shouted and Frodo smiled madly at him, placing the Ring on his finger and disappeared. 'Nooooooo!' Sam screamed. Outside, the Eye of Sauron moved instantly to Mount Doom, aware of Frodo and the Ringwraiths moved away from the battle at the Black Gate, speeding towards the mountain.

oOoOo

After they took down the Troll, Draco, Harry, and Hermione moved off in different directions to look for Voldemort, Bellatrix, and Lucius. Draco had only found the Orc Captain so far when he tried to attack Hermione from behind, so he engaged him in a fight. 'HA! You don't have the skills or wit to defeat Draco Malfoy!' Draco shouted at him.

'I don't need wit to carve a bloody hole in your chest!' the Orc Captain shouted back while Hermione kept an eye on them from where she was duelling with an Orc near to them.

 'See, that wasn't witty at all!' Draco said laughing, but it stuck in his throat when the Orc Captain swung his huge mace at Hermione who dodged it barely.

'Can I rely on you not to get me killed!' Hermione screamed at him irritably, taking the Orc down.

'I guarantee nothing,' Draco answered becoming distracted by Legolas. He was taking down around ten or so Orcs by himself with just his daggers and barely avoided being clubbed by the Orc Captains mace.

'Would you bloody concentrate!' Hermione screeched at him.

Taking her words to heart, Draco ducked another swing from the mace and swung around, slashing at the Orc Captain with his sword, slicing his stomach. He staggered back in pain before growling at Draco who raised his wand and shot the Killing Curse at it. He turned to Hermione, a grin on his face, while Harry ran over to them. 'Observe the fucking man! What is my defining characteristic?' Draco shouted out, striking a pose.

'You use the F-word unreasonably?' Hermione retorted, killing an Orc with her daggers.

'Thanks, babe,' Draco responded smiling, turning to grin at Harry.

'You're as foul-mouthed as ever, bless your heart!' Harry barked to him, and they turned to see an Uruk-hai heading towards them at speed with a spear. Harry glanced at Draco. 'And how would you beat him?' He enquired of him interestedly.

'With a stick. While he slept. But on a beast, with a spear? That thing is unbeatable,' Draco answered before the three of them dived out of the way, and it sped past them.

They got back to their feet. 'Nice,' Harry muttered before something caught his eye, and he sprinted off. Hermione looked at Draco apprehensively before following him.

Draco sighed and was about to follow, but a figure stepped out in front of him blocking his way. He imagined the hatred building inside him, but all he could do was cower in fear. He looked upon the snakelike countenance of Voldemort like he remembered him; pale, bald, and with slits for nostrils. 'You're unbelievably ghastly and wretched!' Draco barked at him.

'Oh, thank you!' Voldemort answered, raising his wand, and fired the Killing Curse at him.

Draco dodged it, rolling to the ground before looking up at him. 'Has the fact you're a complete psycho managed to escape your attention?' Draco enquired at him while Harry and Hermione appeared at his side.

'Mudblood! You best rue the day you came here. I'm about to teach you pathetic mockery the difference between you... and a real Wizard!' Voldemort bellowed at her.

Bellatrix stalked up behind Voldemort with a spiteful smirk on her lips. 'You shouldn't get your hands dirty, my Lord. I'll dispose of these runts myself,' she offered, and Voldemort stepped aside.

'Do as you wish, Bella,' he answered before walking away, firing spells in every direction at the Gondorion soldiers.

'Mmmmm fun,' she said in her babyish voice before raising her wand and using the Cruciatus Curse on Harry who fell to the ground writhing in pain.

Hermione raised her wand on Bellatrix and shot a stunner at her. 'Well that wasn't very hard,' she muttered before kneeling down to look at Harry. 'I love you, Harry. You're my best friend,' Hermione whispered to him while Harry struggled to his feet.

Harry took her hand, clutching it tightly when Voldemort appeared before them again with Lucius in his wake. 'Hermione, I've always loved you,' Harry whispered back, his eyes never leaving Voldemort.

'You seasoned ones are a troublesome lot. Awakening memories in others better left forgotten. Amusing, is it not? The boy comes here to kill his Father and would fall defending another of his enemies. If not for your meddling, we may have borne witness to a more ironic tragedy here,' Voldemort laughed maliciously, shooting Hermione with an unknown spell making her fall to the ground screaming in pain.

'Draco... keep Hermione safe,' Harry said to Draco who nodded and tried to help Hermione while Harry turned to face Voldemort. 'You'll pay for this! I will take you down!' he shouted, getting into a duelling position.

'You do not wish to be with her when she dies?' Voldemort asked him in mock surprise.

'She won't. I'll make sure of that!' Harry shouted back, engaging in a duel with Voldemort.

'Hey! Come on! This is the real deal! Don't go dying on me here, Hermione!' Draco shouted while Hermione tried to gasp for breath before screaming again.

Legolas sprinted over to them upon hearing Hermione's screams. 'What happened?' Legolas asked him urgently, pulling Hermione into his arms, and cradling her while she continued to scream.

Draco shook his head. 'I dunno, Voldemort shot a spell at her!' Draco answered in panic when Hermione's breaths seemed to be coming up short.

Legolas nodded. 'Cover me,' he told him. Draco nodded and stood while Legolas chanted in Elvish, a blue glow aura surrounding Hermione.

Draco kept a weathered eye on his surroundings and took down any Orcs or Death Eaters who headed in their direction, but he also kept an eye on Harry while he fought with Voldemort.

Harry ducked, avoiding a premature end, the green bolt hitting an Orc instead while it sprinted towards them. Draco went to call out in warning when Harry lost his focus, looking at Hermione and Voldemort grabbed him, throwing him to the ground. It was almost like the cartoon moment when the gravity waits for the coyote to realise his mistake before the plunge. Draco worried Harry just sealed his fate. He was about to raise his wand to help, but the one person who he wanted dead most in the world, after Voldemort of course, appeared before him with a smirk on his face, thwarting his idea.

Draco glanced at Legolas briefly, who was still chanting, before looking at the man in front of him and sighed. 'Well, you found me. Congratulations. Was it worth it? Because despite your violent behaviour, the only thing you've managed to break so far… is my heart. Maybe you could settle for that, and we'll just call it a day,' Draco said to him, and Lucius' smirk widened.

'Reverse psychology won't work on me, Draco,' Lucius answered, raising his wand.

'Do you think I'm trying to trick you with reverse psychology? I mean, seriously, now,' Draco mocked, raising his wand.

Lucius changed his tactic when Hermione was recovered with Legolas helping her up. He shot a stunner at Legolas who fell back unconscious, before using the Cutting Curse on Draco's leg. The boy to fall to the ground, holding his leg in agony. Hermione knelt at Legolas' side, and Lucius shot her with the Cruciatus Curse. Having just recovered from a nasty spell, this felt as though her insides were on fire and she screamed even worse than she had before.

Draco struggled back onto his feet and limped towards his Father, hitting him in the back with the hilt of his sword. The spell ceased on Hermione, and she managed to breathe again, struggling agonisingly to crawl towards Legolas' unmoving body. 'Do you mind boy? I'm in the middle of torturing your little friend in the most unholy way imaginable!' Lucius shouted at Draco who smirked at him maliciously.

'Unholy this!' Draco shouted, plunging his sword into his Father and Lucius' eyes widened in shock. Draco glared into his eyes indifferently before pushing him back off his sword and looked down at him.

He turned and ran over to Hermione who was coughing. '"Unholy this"?' she asked him in amusement, falling into a coughing fit again.

'Yeah, well he didn't give me a lot to work with,' Draco answered, glaring at his unmoving Father.

Hermione observed him for a moment. 'I would say that you're more like a... supporting role,' she told him with a smile.

'Hermione, please,' Draco scoffed, and Hermione shook her head, using her wand to revive Legolas who looked around in confusion for a moment. Draco stood and helped him to his feet before reaching a hand out to Hermione and helping her up as well.

They turned towards Harry who managed to get out of the bind he was in before. They moved to cover him from any foes who tried to attack him while he fought Voldemort…

oOoOo

Sam looked around when Frodo's footsteps appeared before him on the pathway while he tried to move around him. Sam went to reach out, but Gollum appeared behind him and smashed a rock down on his head, knocking him out before he looked around. He watched the footsteps, a gleeful expression appearing on his face. He dropped the rock before jumping onto Frodo's invisible shoulders. Frodo cried out, struggling to get Gollum off him.

Back on the battlefield, Aragorn turned when a roar reached his ears and realised there was a Cave Troll behind him. He quickly dived out of the way when it attacked him. He struggled to his feet while the Cave Troll swung its club at him and he ducked before beginning to fight it desperately.

Back in the mountain, Frodo continued to struggle with Gollum while Sam regained consciousness and tried to get up, but he couldn't. Gollum managed to grab Frodo's invisible hand and bit down hard on it. Frodo appeared out of nowhere screaming while Gollum danced around holding Frodo's finger, which had the ring on it. Frodo held his hand which was bleeding profusely.

On the battlefield, Aragorn narrowly dodged being clubbed again, falling to the ground while Legolas, who noticed he was in trouble, pushed through the fighting and tried to reach him.

On the mountain, Frodo fell to the ground in agony, looking at his damaged finger which had half of it missing and he gasped in pain. Gollum continued to dance around holding up the Ring in his hand and looked up mesmerised. He staggered back towards the brink.

Back on the battlefield, Aragorn turned on the ground while the Cave Troll strode towards him and his eyes widened. Legolas' breath caught in his throat when Hermione ran towards the Cave Troll, her daggers in her hands and she tried in vain to distract it away from Aragorn. The Troll swiped her away with one of its massive arms before advancing back on Aragorn again. Legolas pushed through the fighting desperately now, trying to reach Hermione, who was out cold on the ground, and Aragorn to help them.

Up in the mountain, Gollum let out a gleeful laugh. 'Yeees!' he shouted attracting Frodo's attention to him. 'Yeees!' he cried again, and Frodo's face became menacing while he advanced on him. 'Precious! My Precious!' he cried happily, dancing about with glee. Frodo growled when he attacked him, wrestling with him to regain possession of the Ring.

On the battlefield, the Troll reached Aragorn and went to stamp on him with one of its huge feet, but Aragorn quickly took out his knife and stabbed the foot. Gandalf turned to look at him in shock at what was happening.

Back in the mountain, Frodo was still fighting with Gollum on the edge of the pathway. While they edged closer, unaware of anything else but the Ring, they took a step too far and toppled over the edge. Frodo grabbed onto the edge, watching Gollum hold the Ring up with a triumphant expression on his face, before holding it to his chest protectively when he fell into the Cracks of Doom. Frodo watched in horror when he hit the lava and sank, but his hand still reached for the Ring before it too disappeared. He spotted the Ring sitting upon the top of the lava before turning away.

Frodo held onto the edge of the rock desperately with his good hand while Sam dived forward and leaned over trying to reach him. 'Give me your hand!' he called to him, and Frodo looked up at him in confusion. The Ring below them glowed brightly and writing appeared along the band. 'Take my hand!' Sam told him, and Frodo reached up with his damaged hand, just missing Sam's outstretched one. 'No!' Sam shouted when Frodo swung back down before looking up at him desperately. 'Don't you let go! Don't let go! Reeeaaach!' he shouted in plea and with one last desperate attempt, Frodo swung his arm up and reached for Sam's hand. Sam managed to grasp it, pulling him back onto the pathway while the Ring sunk into the lava below.

oOoOo

Out on the barren wasteland of Mordor, the Eye of Sauron flared suddenly, looking this way and that desperately. The Cave Troll who was attacking Aragorn stopped and looked towards the Eye. Realising it was free, the Troll turned tail and ran away.

Gandalf turned towards the Eye when it screeched and groaned, the terrible sound deafening. Aragorn and Legolas turned to look as well just as the Tower of Barad Dûr collapsed and tears sprung to Gandalf's eyes. The battle halted to a standstill while Hermione, who managed to struggle back to her feet after the blow from the Troll, limped over to Legolas and fell into his embrace. They watched the tower collapse to the ground, and the Eye of Sauron exploded, sending a considerable shockwave outwards from Mordor.

'Hermione!' Draco shouted, and she turned to him. 'Hermione!' he shouted again over the din, and she frowned at him.

'Why do you keep shouting at me?' she shouted to him.

'I'm not shouting! I'm projecting!' Draco answered, rolling his eyes before turning to watch the show.

Merry and Pippin were jumping up and down with glee. 'Frodo!' he shouted towards the mountain. 'Frodo!' he shouted again in elation and Gimli shook his hands with joy next to them. Hermione looked around when all of the soldiers cheered and smiled. Hopes and dreams were not limited to the light. Hope blossomed in the darkness as well...

The duel between Harry and Voldemort also stopped while Voldemort was momentarily distracted by what was happening. He was staring towards the Black Gate which was collapsing. Harry used this to his advantage and pointed his wand at Voldemort. 'Avada Kedavra!' he shouted, uttering the words he never wanted to say and would never speak again. He watched his nemesis fall to the ground dead and collapsed to the ground while Orcs tried to run away. The ground below them gave way, and they were all destroyed. Harry finally felt a sense of calm and tranquillity rush through him, and he fell back onto the ground, closing his eyes with a smile on his face.

Draco looked around at the massacre. 'Screws fall out all the time; the world is an imperfect place,' he laughed before falling back onto the ground.

He shot up from the ground when Mount Doom erupted, and they all looked on in shock. Gandalf looked up, tears falling from his eyes while the Ringwraiths fizzled away and disappeared before looking at Aragorn who was staring towards the mountain with concern.

Draco collapsed to his knees. 'Shit,' he muttered dejectedly, tears falling from his eyes and Hermione cried into Legolas' tunic.

Force never resolved anything. Hope is realised not through force, but through passion, determination, and faith.

"Frodo," Pippin whispered, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

oOoOo

Sam grabbed Frodo by the arm, dragging him along the pathway and out of the mountain when it erupted around them. They quickly descended the mountain and managed to escape to a chasm, and onto a high rock, avoiding the lava flow which was pursuing them.

Frodo stood still, looking around at Mordor, his eyes bright again. 'It's gone,' he said, his voice strong and Sam looked up at him. 'It's done,' Frodo whispered in relief.

Sam nodded. 'Yes, Mr Frodo. It's over now,' he answered with a small smile, tears filling his eyes.

A sudden crash erupted causing the ground to lurch, and they fell off balance. Frodo and Sam struggled further up the rock and Frodo collapsed on his back, lava moving all around the rock they were on. Frodo lay back and closed his eyes, feeling at peace for the first time in a long time. 'Sam, I am afraid I won't know the way back home,' he murmured and Sam chuckled.

'Don't be silly, Mr Frodo, you just follow your feet,' Sam responded bringing a smile to Frodo's face.

'I can see the Shire. The Brandywine River. Bag End. Gandalf's fireworks. The lights on the party tree,' Frodo whispered with his eyes still closed, a serene expression on his face.

'Rosie Cotton dancing,' Sam added tears in his eyes while he stared at the lava. 'She had ribbons in her hair. If ever I was to marry someone, it would have been her,' he said, the tears falling from his eyes. 'It would've been her,' he whimpered, and Frodo opened his eyes, looking at him forlornly.

Frodo sat up and put his arm around Sam comfortingly while he continued crying. Frodo sighed, placing his head on top of Sam's. 'I'm glad to be with you, Samwise Gamgee, here at the end of all things,' Frodo whispered to him sincerely, and the two hugged. Sometimes, something good came out of a bad situation. Something you know you wouldn't deserve in a million years. Something which gives you a reason to go on.

oOoOo

It was some time later, Frodo and Sam were lying prone on their backs, the exhaustion finally having taken its toll on them. In the distance, Eagles appeared from the clouds, and Gandalf was astride one of them. They flew in, picking Frodo and Sam up carefully in their claws. Frodo lay back, his eyes closed.

They all held the light of hope in their hearts and achieved the impossible. Now they would all live on, to greet a new dawn…


	50. Epilogue: Flying on the Wings of Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing at all XD Except maybe the plot and any additional characters I added in.

_**Epilogue: Flying on the Wings of Dreams** _

Her eyes darkened maliciously while she glared at all those around her, trying to loosen the tight bonds around her wrists. 'Release me! This is not just!' she shouted out, and one of the figures turned towards her.

'Silence!' Thranduil ordered her, glaring at her menacingly. 'Was it just for you to threaten a Princess and the Queen of Mirkwood? Was it just for you to order them to banish an innocent young woman so you may selfishly try to take her place next to my Son!' he questioned her, and she looked away furiously. 'I thought not,' he seethed, turning and pacing around the high-backed chair she was seated on. 'You have committed treason, Valaria Oriesk, which by law means execution,' he informed her, watching her eyes widen in fear.

'If I may speak, my Lord?' came a soft voice from the door. They all turned when a vision entered the room, slowly making her way towards them.

Her long tendrils were half-tied up at the back of her head leaving the rest to fall down her back in soft curls, a few framing her beautiful face. The dress she wore fell to her feet in a two-piece, the bottom was a black semi-flowing skirt, while the long dress top over it landed about halfway down the front. It opened out just below the waist where it was tied up the middle with silver butterfly clasps to a modest neckline. The sleeves were long and elegant, joining onto the back creating a trail as long as the black skirt underneath. Adorning her neck was the Evenstar Pendant, glinting when the candles and torches lighting the room reflected off it. Her striking face looked as though it was cut from marble, her pale complexion making her golden-brown eyes, framed by long lashes, stand out even more. She walked with the elegance and poise of Royalty, stopping a few metres from the Elf Maiden who was staring at her in awe and… fear.

'Lúthien Tinúviel,' Valaria whispered in disbelief, bowing her head at the Elf Maiden standing before her.

Legolas stepped forward, his eyes on the Maiden when he came to stand next to her before looking at Valaria. 'Miss Oriesk,' he addressed her and Valaria looked up at him. 'I would like to introduce Lúthien Undómiel,' he told her with a smile, taking the Elf's hand. 'However, you may already know her as Hermione,' he added, and Valaria's eyes widened upon looking more closely at the Maiden.

Hermione smiled radiantly at him before looking at Valaria. 'You toyed with my emotions from the very beginning. You were too selfish to accept Legolas did not love you in the way you wanted him to. Your feelings blinded you, and you let darkness overwhelm you,' she shook her head forlornly. 'I heard a lot about you from Legolas and seeing you properly for the first time now is not what he described. He described you as beautiful, smart, fair, and a lover of all things. I'm sorry I'm the reason your beauty is no more,' she said despondently, tears welling in her eyes.

Valaria sneered at her. 'What would you know? You do not belong amongst our kind, Mortal! You have stolen the identity of an Elf loved and cherished by all Elves since before and after she passed. It is not I who has created treason, but you,' she answered spitefully before addressing everyone else, 'Look at this woman standing before you! How could a mere Mortal turn Elf overnight! Is she not one of the Istari? Perhaps she used black magic to fuel this façade!' she shouted out to them.

Legolas bristled next to Hermione, but it was not him she had to worry about. 'Do not speak of what you cannot comprehend, Valaria! You do not have the leniency to do so, and it would be wise to stay your poisoned tongue!' Elrond roared at her and Valaria flinched back at his words. 'You will be executed come morrow,' he promised, turning and leaving the room, followed by the others.

Legolas made to leave, but Hermione held back, and he took her hand. 'It did not have to be this way,' she whispered, letting Legolas lead her away from the Elf Maiden who was openly crying.

Only one person remained in the room, and he chuckled causing Valaria to look up at him. 'You really have put yourself into a bind, haven't you?' he said, standing and approaching her. She spat at his feet, and he looked down before looking at her and shaking his head. 'Not very friendly,' he muttered in disgust, and she turned her head away from him. 'Not a big talker either, huh?' he stated rather than asked her.

'Depends on the topic,' she retorted, and he raised his eyebrows. 'My fenders do not usually whip me into a verbal frenzy,' she said mockingly, and he chuckled again.

'I'm sure they don't,' he muttered, turning to leave the room, but he stopped just before closing the door. 'Oh and uh… good luck tomorrow. I'll be rooting for you,' he laughed, closing the door leaving the seething Elf in his stead. Draco stood outside the door and sighed before turning to Harry who was leaning against the door. 'My work here is done,' he told him wiping his hands together in emphasis.

'So, did you rile her up?' Harry asked, falling into step next to him.

'Maybe,' Draco smirked and walked off. Harry chuckled and shook his head before following him down the steps towards the House of Elrond. A sweet dream for the wisher, a trial of thorns for the seeker. Not unlike the rose itself…

oOoOo

Frodo frowned in his sleep and turned onto his back. He kept his eyes closed while he felt the soft surface he was lying on, realising he was in a bed. He listened to his surroundings, hearing birds singing outside and then a familiar voice spoke, 'Only those whose will to overcome all trials and never falters, may secure a brighter future.' Frodo opened his eyes, sitting up to see Gandalf sitting at the end of his bed. 'There is no sin in questioning oneself. Failures, once overcome, bring forth hope,' he stated to him with a serious expression on his face.

'Gandalf?' Frodo asked in surprise, and Gandalf smiled at him, his eyes twinkling when he laughed, and Frodo couldn't help laughing along with him.

Upon hearing the laughter, Merry and Pippin came to the door, their faces brightening when they realised he was awake. 'Frodo!' they shouted in glee, running towards him and jumping on the bed while Gandalf laughed at them. Merry and Pippin hugged him, and they laughed along.

Gimli was the next to enter, and he spread his arms out. 'Aaaahh!' he shouted happily, running towards the bed and hugged Frodo.

'Gimli!' Frodo shouted happily, and Gimli clapped his hands before moving back to stand at the side of his bed. Frodo looked towards the door when Legolas and Hermione entered, and his eyes widened when he looked at Hermione before smiling at them. 'Hermione? You look… different!' Frodo said while they walked forward to stand at the end of the bed.

'Only a little,' she answered, walking around the bed and pulling Frodo into a hug. She moved back to stand next to Legolas, leaning up to kiss him gently before pulling back and they both smiled at Frodo.

Aragorn, Harry, and Draco entered the room all talking about something and looked up when Frodo shouted, 'Aragorn! Draco! Harry!'

They all smiled at him before moving forward to hug him. Harry was the last to embrace him and pulled back to look at him. 'You did it, Frodo,' he whispered, smiling at him. Frodo nodded giving him a small smile back while Gimli wiped a stray tear away from his face.

Draco looked around. 'We seem to be missing someone,' he said, and they all looked around. On cue, Sam appeared in the doorway, looking at Frodo warily. Frodo turned to look at him and smiled widely and Sam, feeling better, smiled back. 'Now we are all here in Rivendell where it all started, we should plan our next adventure!' Draco shouted, causing everyone to look at him in disbelief.

Harry punched his arm. 'Don't worry guys. First impression of Draco Malfoy? All talk. I think he's the last of us who would go on another journey like that one,' he said, and everyone relaxed slightly.

'Hey! I mean what I say!' Draco argued back defending himself.

'Yeah right,' Harry chuckled, rolling his eyes.

'Have I ever lied to you?' Draco asked, and everyone stared at him in disbelief. 'I mean, in this room?' he rephrased to a few chuckles, mainly from Gimli, Merry, and Pippin.

'You just did,' Harry answered before laughing, and everyone followed suit.

Gandalf sobered up, looking at Draco earnestly. 'Just let your conscience be your guide,' he told him, patting his arm.

Draco shook his head. 'Conscience? Never had one. Never,' he answered, and Gandalf rolled his eyes while Gimli laughed loudly.

oOoOo

Harry stood, looking out at the lands of Gondor from the parapet. Almost a week had passed since they travelled here from Rivendell. The only difference this time was they weren't journeying for any other reason than to come straight here.

He leaned on the wall and sighed. 'What am I going to do?' he murmured to himself not noticing two people were approaching him.

'Talking to yourself, Potter? Who'd have known you'd turn out to be nuts,' Draco laughed, and Harry shot him a mock glare, not really angry at the blonde. Gandalf leaned on the wall of the parapet next to Harry.

'It's called thinking out loud, dumbass,' Harry answered before he and Draco engaged in a play fight, Harry managing to get Draco into a headlock while Gandalf laughed at them.

'I give!' Draco shouted out, and Harry let him go.

The two moved over to stand on either side of Gandalf, and they watched the sun fall behind the mountains in the distance. 'Gandalf?' Harry said, and Gandalf looked down at him. 'When I was fighting Voldemort, he seemed to know why we came here and we could return to the future. He called me…' He trailed off and shook his head. It was the one thing which had plagued him since Voldemort said it. It bothered him more than anything, and he wondered if it was true.

'What was it he called you?' Gandalf coaxed him, sensing the boy's internal struggle.

'The "weak link in the chain",' he answered before shaking his head.

'Well, you are rather pathetic,' Draco quipped from the other side of Gandalf, and the old wizard smacked him around the back of his head. 'Ow!' he cried, rubbing his head.

Gandalf shook his head. 'No sense of seriousness in this one,' he muttered before looking at Draco sternly, and the blonde gave him as a sheepish grin. Gandalf turned back to Harry. 'Only those who understand how difficult it is to face the consequences can overcome a crisis...' he told him wisely, and Harry looked back at him, pondering his words. 'In other words, only you can face the question of whether he was correct. You can then grasp what the consequences may be when your decision is set,' he advised him before turning and walking away, and Harry watched him for a moment.

Draco turned to Harry, and Gandalf stopped to listen to him. 'I'm not sure if it will help, but to tell you the truth… I worry too much about what others think of me. I hate that side of me… That's why I didn't want anyone to get to know me when we were at Hogwarts. I wanted to hide that side of myself. I hate it. Draco is an unfriendly, introverted guy. It made it easy for me when people perceived me that way,' he told him before looking down in shame. 'That's a secret between you and me. Got that?' he said, and Harry nodded, frowning at him and wondering why he told him this.

Gandalf rolled his eyes again, striding back towards Draco and he grabbed his ear, dragging him away while Harry laughed. He watched them go before turning back to the sunset. It was easy to lose sight of things in a world as wide as this one, but if he kept going, he was sure to find what he was looking for... sooner or later.

oOoOo

Legolas walked out of the Great Hall towards the hundreds of Elves standing at the end of the parapet. He stopped briefly, moving through them to greet Haldir who was talking with a few of the Noldor Elves and Lord Elrond. He then moved on to greet Thranduil, Kerishiera, Caresia, and Kulich. He looked around briefly, searching for someone before looking at his Mother briefly and she smiled. She moved aside to reveal Hermione dressed in a simple white silk gown which clung to her body like a second skin. He stepped in front of her, caressing her face with the back of his hand and she smiled at him. 'Of all the wonders I have seen, I have never looked upon anything as beautiful as you,' Legolas whispered to her before leaning down and bestowing her with a gentle kiss.

They turned at the sound of a horn and Gandalf walked out of the Great Hall followed by a robed man carrying a gold cushion with a jewelled crown sitting on it. Aragorn, dressed in Gondorion robes and a cloak, walked out slowly behind him to stand on the steps to the Hall, looking at all those assembled. He was followed by Harry, who was dressed similarly to him, who moved to stand by his side. Everyone in the courtyard gathered behind the ropes laid out to watch, and the coronation of the new King began.

Gandalf moved to the bottom of the steps, beckoning Aragorn to step down to him. Aragorn descended the stairs and stood in front of Gandalf with a smile. Gandalf turned and lifted the crown off the cushion before turning back to Aragorn and kissed the top of the crown. He then raised it high above Aragorn's head before placing it down to rest on his head. 'Now come the days of the King. May they be blessed,' he hailed, and Aragorn smiled at him brightly.

Gandalf moved back while Aragorn ascended the steps and turned to all the people, Elves, and Dwarves assembled while they clapped and cheered. He smiled, raising a hand for silence. 'This day does not belong to one man, but to all. Let us together rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace,' he declared, and the people cheered and clapped at his words. Near the front of the crowd, where he was standing next to Draco, Gimli looked up in wonder when white petals fell down upon them. He looked back at Aragorn when he started to sing the song of Elendil. _'Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta_ ,' he sang to the crowd, descending the stairs and walked amongst the people followed by Harry, Gandalf, and his attendants. **_(A/N Translation: "Out if the great sea to Middle Earth I am come. In this place, I will abide, and my heirs, unto the end of the world.")_**

He stopped in front of Draco and Gimli who bowed to him. 'So King, huh?' Draco quipped, and Gimli nudged him in the side. 'What?' he whispered to him while Aragorn looked on in amusement.

'Show some respect, lad,' Gimli muttered to him, bowing again.

'It is alright, Gimli,' Aragorn said with a smile to him and Draco before moving on.

'See? He doesn't mind,' Draco said laughing, and Gimli nudged him again.

Aragorn moved along the crowd, nodding at Faramir and Éowyn who bowed low to him and Éomer, who was now the King of Rohan, who also bowed to him. When he continued forward, the Elves led by Thranduil and Kerishiera approached him, bowing to him. 'Congratulations, Aragorn,' Kerishiera said, leaning up and kissing his cheek. Aragorn nodded to her before Thranduil placed his hand either side of his head, kissing his forehead.

Aragorn smiled at them, and they moved aside, revealing Legolas and Hermione. Aragorn's smile widened when Hermione hugged him. 'The look suits you to the letter,' Hermione said to him, kissing his cheek and moving back.

He smiled at her before placing his hand on Legolas' shoulder. _'Hannon le_ ,' he whispered to him **_(A/N Translation: "Thank you.")_** and Legolas smiled at him, indicating behind him with his eyes. Aragorn frowned at him before Legolas pulled Hermione to him, efficiently moving out of the way to reveal a banner with the white tree on it, with Elrond standing beside the person holding it.

Elrond moved the banner, revealing Arwen who looked at him warily. Elrond whispered something to her from behind, and she nodded before moving forward towards him. She stopped about half a metre from where he was staring at her in shock. Aragorn walked towards her, taking the banner from her while tears filled her eyes and she lowered her head. Aragorn frowned, placing his hand gently under her chin to lift her face so she was looking at him and she smiled. Aragorn gazed at her for a moment before clasping her to him in a passionate kiss, lifting her up and spinning around with her as he did so. Everyone cheered and clapped and Elrond smiled, tears in his eyes while the couple kissed tenderly again and Aragorn laughed, hugging her to him. Hermione smiled, looking at Legolas who raised his eyebrows and leaned down to kiss her before pulling away and placing his head on hers.

In the crowd, Draco pretended to wipe away fake tears dramatically while Aragorn and Arwen continued walking hand in hand. 'I knew this would be a happy ending,' he said adopting a teary high pitched voice and Gimli frowned at him.

Aragorn led Arwen through the crowd, reaching the last Elves who moved aside to reveal the four Hobbits he travelled with and they all bowed low to him. 'My friends…' Aragorn said and they looked up at him, waiting for him to continue, '…you bow to no one,' he said, kneeling down in front of them, his head bowed. Everyone kneeled with him and the Hobbits looked around in embarrassment at this turn of events.

oOoOo

**_(A/N: The bits in italics are Frodo's voiceover just so there's no confusion.)_ **

_And thus, it was a Fourth Age of Middle Earth began and the Fellowship of the Ring, though eternally bound by friendship and love was ended. Thirteen months to the day since Gandalf sent us on our long journey we find ourselves looking upon a familiar sight._

Frodo led his companions over a small bridge and stopped when Hobbiton came into view. He turned to look at the three Hobbits and Harry, who offered to make sure they got back home safely.

_We were home._

When they rode into the town, they came across Everard Proudfoot raking his lawn and he looked up at them. 'Alright!' Pippin greeted him while Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Harry nodded at him when they rode past. He glared and shook his head in disapproval of them before continuing with raking his lawn.

It took them a while to get settled in, especially Harry, who Frodo asked to stay for a while. He had to get used to Frodo's house with its low ceilings and he often found himself standing up too quickly, banging his head only to have Frodo laugh at his expense.

Things gradually went back to normal or as normal as things could get in Hobbiton when one night the five companions met in the Green Dragon for a drink. Frodo picked up five drinks and turned, quickly moving out of the way of a Hobbit passing him who was carrying a huge pumpkin. 'Hey watch the pumpkin!' he shouted to him and Frodo shook his head, moving over to his companions, and placing the drinks on the table for the others who took one each.

The five companions looked around with serious expressions on their faces while the other Hobbit patrons were their usual jovial selves, laughing, and joking about the pumpkin. Frodo looked at the others, in turn, reflecting on how the experiences each of them went through changed them and made them far more severe than they were before their journey begun. Frodo raised his mug with a smile, clanging them together with the other four, and they drank.

Harry looked at them all with a smile, knowing they went through so much, and he sat back watching Frodo work on something in the study in his home. He was always curious, but never prying, knowing Frodo would tell him if he wanted to. He had stayed in Hobbiton for a few months now thinking about everything. He told Draco and Hermione he needed to get away to think about the situation, never knowing when they would be presented with the chance to go back to the future. He wasn't even sure he wanted it to, but he shook those thoughts away even though it was the reason he came to Hobbiton in the first place. After Aragorn was crowned King and the partying came to an end, Hermione travelled to Mirkwood with Legolas and his family while Draco stayed in Minas Tirith as Aragorn's advisor, a position Harry still found amusing because Draco seemed incapable of advising himself let alone others.

He glanced at Sam thinking he and Frodo probably went through more in their journey than he had in his seven years at Hogwarts. He genuinely believed, when it came to Frodo, no one honoured a person's feelings more than Sam and he smiled at him, receiving a small smile back from him in return.

Sam sighed, his eyes moving over to Rosie who was behind the bar. 'Good night lads!' she called to some of the Hobbit patrons who were leaving the pub while she gathered up dirty mugs and served the other patrons.

Something clicked in Sam's head, and he took a long drink from his mug before standing up and moving over to her. They watched him and Harry chuckled, Pippin raised his eyebrows with a smile, Merry blew through his pursed lips trying not to laugh, and Frodo laughed outright.

A few more months passed after and the Hobbits and Harry attended Sam and Rosie's wedding. They kissed while Sam ran his hand through her hair which was adorned with ribbons. They smiled at each other before turning to their wedding guests who were clapping and cheering.

Harry wolf-whistled at them while Rosie threw the bouquet and Pippin caught it before leering at the lady Hobbit next to him, raising his eyebrows and smiling at her. 'Hmm?' he murmured suggestively and she looked away bashfully before grabbing him and kissing him passionately to cheers and laughs from everyone present. Harry laughed along with them and he looked at Frodo who looked happy when he smiled and laughed, but the smile faded to be replaced by a serious expression and Harry's smile slipped.

_How do you pick up the threads of an old life? How do you go on, when in your heart you begin to understand there is no going back? There are some things that time cannot mend. Some hurts that go too deep, that have taken hold._

Four years had passed since the journey and Harry stared into the fire in Bag End, pondering on whether there ever had been a chance of returning to the future. He and Frodo visited the others often over the last few years. Draco had become a little more serious in his role as advisor to Aragorn. Hermione and Legolas had gotten married and they attended the ceremony with Sam, Merry, and Pippin where they had stayed in Mirkwood for a few weeks before returning to Hobbiton. Gandalf was travelling here, there, and everywhere, popping into Hobbiton every now and again to visit for anything from a few days up to a few months before moving off. Gimli had embarked on his journey to search for his kin in the mountains and they guessed he found them because he hadn't returned like he had last time he decided to go and find them.

Harry sighed in his musings while the scribbles of a quill on parchment reached his ears and he turned to Frodo who was writing in Bilbo's book. Harry stood and moved over to him, glancing at the title pages which had the words "There and Back Again: A Hobbits Tale by Bilbo Baggins" written neatly. Frodo leaned down, adding something when the front door opened.

They both turned and Harry moved over to Frodo when he frowned, grasping his shoulder in pain. Sam entered the room carrying some books. 'Mr Frodo? What is it?' he asked, putting them down on the desk and turned to them.

Frodo shook his head, smiling at Harry before looking at Sam. 'It's been four years to the day since Weathertop Sam. It's never really healed,' Frodo informed him, and Sam nodded sadly.

Sam looked down upon noticing the open book on the writing desk and his eyes widened, reading the titles. '"There and Back Again: A Hobbits Tale, by Bilbo Baggins, and The Lord of the Rings, by Frodo Baggins". You finished it,' he said in amazement while Harry smiled down at Frodo when he moved to the book and closed it.

'Not quite. There's room for a little more,' Frodo answered, looking at Sam.

oOoOo

Another year passed by without anything interesting happening or any hindrance. The evening brought with it the four Hobbits, Bilbo, and Harry waiting for an approaching cart by the lake in Hobbiton. They smiled at Gandalf who was driving it and he smiled back at them while they all got into the carriage.

_Bilbo once told me his part in this tale would end. That each of us must come and go in the telling. Bilbo's story was now over. There would be no more journeys for him…_

_Save one._

'Tell me again lad, where are we going?' Bilbo requested of Frodo while they travelled in the cart along the countryside.

Frodo smiled. 'To the harbour Bilbo. The Elves have accorded you a special honour. A place on the last ship to leave Middle Earth,' he explained to him again and Harry smiled from where he was sitting opposite them and Sam, next to Merry and Pippin.

Bilbo turned to look at him, patting Frodo's hand. 'Frodo, any chance of seeing that old Ring of mine again? The one I gave you?' Bilbo asked and the four companions with them held their breaths when they looked at Frodo.

Frodo looked away from Bilbo. 'I'm sorry, Uncle. I'm afraid I lost it,' Frodo answered him, his eyes clouding over with something Harry couldn't quite place.

'Oh, pity,' Bilbo sighed, looking out the window where they had arrived at the Grey Havens. 'I would have liked to have held it one last time,' he whispered and the cart came to a halt. Frodo and Sam helped Bilbo out of the cart and the five Hobbits, and Harry walked forward with Gandalf behind them. Bilbo raised his eyes to the scene in front of him. 'Oh! Well here is a sight I have never seen before,' he said in awe, looking at the sea where a beautiful white ship was drawn up to the jetty. Legolas, Hermione, Draco, Elrond, Celeborn, and Galadriel were there to greet them and Bilbo bowed to them, receiving bows back from all of them in return.

Hermione and Draco hugged Harry when he ran to them before they turned to Galadriel. 'It is time,' she whispered and they all knew what this meant when a portal opened at the end of the jetty. 'The portal to the future has come before us and it will lead you back to your time if you so wish to go. It will remain open for as long as needed. I will leave the three of you to speak amongst yourselves,' she told them, moving away towards Bilbo. Harry, Hermione, and Draco looked at each other.

'I'm not going,' Draco said bluntly, looking at the portal showing him images of what he will find in the future.

'Neither are you,' Harry said, looking at Hermione who glanced at Legolas before looking back at him.

'I made my decision four years ago, Harry,' she whispered and her eyes found Legolas' confused and worried ones while he glanced at her and the portal.

Harry nodded. 'I think I know now when I made mine as well. It was the day on the parapet… the day I decided I did not want to be the weak link in the chain,' he answered, staring at the Portal and Hermione's eyes widened. 'I realise now what it meant and there is nothing left for me in the future. Plus, even though I would forget you guys and everything which has happened, I will always feel as though something is missing. That something is here in front of me, Hermione,' he told her and tears came to her eyes.

She hugged him tightly. 'Are you sure?' She asked him and he nodded smiling. Draco grinned, pulling them both into a group hug.

Galadriel smiled at them before addressing Bilbo, 'The power of the three rings is ended. The time has come for the dominion of men,' she said to him when Harry, Draco, and Hermione came to stand with them. Legolas pulled Hermione into his embrace and kissed her forehead, the relief showing in his countenance. He was worried Hermione was going to choose to leave and go home to the future, but he knew he shouldn't have doubted her.

_'I Aear cân ven na mar_ ,' Elrond whispered with a smile. **_(A/N Translation: "The sea calls us home.")_**

Bilbo smiled at them and Elrond spread his arms out to him. 'I think I'm quite ready for another adventure,' he said, ambling towards the ship while Elrond placed an arm around him protectively and they walked onto the ship. Galadriel smiled at them before she and Celeborn followed them onto the ship.

To others, the bonds of friendship were light as feathers, but Draco knew the weight of those chains. 'Tortured by the past, trapped by the past, living in the past. If there is a way out, then...' he said, shifting from foot to foot.

'You are now like us, so your home is with us,' Galadriel said to him and Draco nodded in understanding before turning to the Hobbits.

'I guess this is goodbye,' he said to them and they frowned. He hugged them all quickly before walking to the ship determinedly and getting on. Galadriel placed an arm around his shoulder in welcome.

Legolas smiled at them before leading Hermione onto the ship, and they turned to look at the Hobbits who were watching in shock. When prayers turn into promises, not even fate could stand in the way.

Harry looked at the portal and it disappeared with a flash while he made his decision. He turned to the Hobbits and walked over to them. 'I'm going too,' he told them and tears filled their eyes. 'There is nothing here for me and I don't want to be parted from Hermione and Draco. Be brave guys,' he said to them, hugging them all in turn. He turned away to get on the boat receiving smiles from everyone on board.

Gandalf moved forward and turned towards them. 'Farewell my brave Hobbits,' he announced with a smile and the tears fell from their eyes. 'My work is now finished,' he said, looking at all of them. Frodo was the only one not crying at his words. 'Here at last, on the shores of the sea, comes the end of our Fellowship. I will not say do not weep for not all tears are evil,' he advised them with a smile before turning and walking to the ship. When he neared it, he turned back to them. 'It is time, Frodo,' he said and the three crying Hobbits turned to Frodo who looked back at them.

'What does he mean?' Sam asked him in confusion.

'We set out to save the Shire, Sam, and it has been saved, but not for me,' Frodo answered while Harry watched, tears welling in his eyes at the look on Sam's face. An unimaginable sorrow. To the idols of yore, the sadness is deep and wide…

More tears fell from his eyes when Sam looked at Frodo. 'You don't mean that. You can't leave,' Sam pleaded with him and Frodo looked away at the ship for a moment.

Frodo looked down at the book in his arms and brought it up, presenting it to Sam who took it. 'The last pages are for you, Sam,' Frodo whispered and Sam cried harder. A past which can never be undone... A title bought with betrayal... Frodo suffered from the weight of that sin.

Frodo hugged the crying Hobbits tightly, and when he got to Sam, he pulled him into a farewell hug before letting him go and kissed his head. He turned towards Gandalf who beckoned him towards him with his hand and led him onto the ship. He turned back, smiling at them beamingly. 'Hundreds leave, a handful stay. Only one looks back,' Gandalf whispered when they turned away and the ship glided silently out of the bay towards the sunset. Merry and Pippin turned away crying, but Sam watched it until it was a speck in the distance against the horizon before turning away as well.

_My dear Sam, you cannot always be torn in two. You will have to be one and whole for many years. You have so much to enjoy and to be and to do. Your part in the story will go on._

On the ship moving across the sea to the Undying Lands, Draco, Harry, and Hermione looked out at the sun where it fell beyond the horizon, the stars beginning to show as the sky darkened. Hermione sighed and the boys on each side of her wrapped their arms around her. 'I will never be sorry,' she whispered to them.

'Neither will I,' Draco agreed with a grin.

'Me either,' Harry said and the three turned away to go into the cabin to join the others.

In situations like these, there is only a straight line they can follow. The reality comes when they question why they chose it. They would look back on it one day, realising if they did something different it may have been someone else looking back, asking a different set of questions.

What was a mere rosebud, which opened out in full bloom through the natural chain of events, developed into the most beautiful of roses. Over time, the petals fell and blew away in the wind, until the last one floated gently from the stem…

The end of its story.


End file.
